


Years to Seconds (Ciel x Reader)

by GhistWrite



Series: Years to Seconds | Ciel Phantomhive [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels, Angst, Anime, Anime Spoilers, Black Butler - Freeform, Child Abuse, Death, Demons, Depression, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Friendship, Grim Reapers, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, London, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Plot, Plot Twists, Reapers, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Victorian, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 96
Words: 329,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhistWrite/pseuds/GhistWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**CONTAINS MULTIPLE TRIGGER WARNINGS AND ONLY FOLLOWS THE ANIME SO NO TWIN CIELS**</p><p>You know that one family? The one that is ALWAYS being talked about, or is ALWAYS doing something publicized?</p><p>That's the (l/n)'s. </p><p>Of course they have a big reason to be so popular, the husband is the mayor after all. Everyone sees Mr. (l/n) as a dignified man, and his wife is the sweetest thing you will ever meet. Their children are two perfect little angels when they come out grinning every time. Everyone sees the rich clothes and bright smiles. </p><p>But no one sees the bruises covering the little girls arms and legs. </p><p>No one sees the wavering of her smile. </p><p>No one sees her screaming for help on the inside. </p><p>That is...except for her shadow...</p><p>And a certain young earl she meets in the past.</p><p>**CONTAINS MULTIPLE TRIGGER WARNINGS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is originally posted on Wattpad, so some references or comments at the end of chapters will not match with Archive of Our Own's format and such.
> 
> Also, pictures for chapters will only be posted on Wattpad, Quotev, Tumblr, and Instagram. They are all self edited by myself and are a major reference to the story giving the reader a physical image of what may or may not be happening within the story. Please, if you have time, go and check them out under the same username FanficGirl2727. 
> 
> Trailer Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAyDVZ_z2Kc

***REMEMBER THIS STORY ONLY FOLLOWS THE ANIME. THE MANGA TIMELINE IS NULL AND VOID HERE, SO NO TWIN CIELS. HE WAS AN ONLY CHILD***

Hope ya like it!

        I winced as something crashed in no doubt my parent's room pulling me away from my climatic story. With a sigh I stopped reading, remembered the page, and shut my book disappointed. Turning my gaze to my right I stared out my window, squinting at the sunlight as it grew dimmer; a cloud had passed over it. Having gotten up a little while ago, the foggy morning had dispersed a bit, but left a light mist amongst the backyard. Yells echoed down the hall and into my room starting the day early with abrupt anger. I wish they had built this house with soundproof walls, then maybe I could finish the captivating books Smile got me in peace.

 _But that's what the attic is for_ , I reminded myself cheerfully as I climbed from my bed bringing my book with me, tucking it under my arm _._

        I had yet to put on some decent clothes, but I enjoyed my comfy pajama pants and overly large t-shirt. Grabbing a jacket from my closet I quickly slipped it on and stuck my head out into the hall tentatively. Shadows danced across the morning lit floor from under their room's door, my parents' harsh words were only slightly muffled by the usually locked door. I looked ahead of me. Jackson's door was shut like always and no sounds came from within, but with all the noise coming from my right I could easily miss a sound from my brother in his secluded room.

        Stepping out into the dim hallway I shut my door quietly and proceeded to my left. My bare feet were silent against the hard wood floors as I walked anxiously to the stairwell. Stepping onto the cold staircase I climbed higher into the three story house avoiding the creaking spots in the boards that I had come to learn over time. Stopping on the mid-floor where a window gave light before heading up the next staircase, I took a moment to study our giant backyard. The bushes were cut neatly with precision, not one leaf out of place, along with the few trees near the edge of the yard. I ignored the small pond in the middle and focused on the emerald colored grass. It was cut short causing bright-hued flowers to stand out amongst the various pots and tables.

        I spotted the gardener attending a rose bush and he saw me as well. Greeting me with a wave I offered a fallacious smile and returned the gesture. Heading up the last set of stairs and into the small hallway (that was at the most three yard sticks long) I took in the sweet, aged fragrance around me. The attic door above me creaked as I glanced at it making my chest jump with curious thoughts.

        Looking straight up I felt the tip of my pony tail skim the middle of my spine, proof that I needed a haircut. Leaning on my tiptoes I reached, gripping the rough rope and pulled, bringing the ladder down with the bleached white door. The old wood creak, but the carpet covering the last floor absorbed most of the sound thankfully. When I froze to see if any had heard it I was rewarded with the continuous yells below. Hurrying up the ladder steps I closed the attic door behind me hurriedly and glanced around. My old toys were still where I left them. The dusty tea set made a real smile slip onto my face as I wandered over letting my fingers glide over small objects. Memories of Smile and I sitting at the table playing house drifted around my head. He'd had a gentle grin and played along with my young imagination continuously. The kind man always played the prince and always titled me the princess, even though I never wanted to be it. I was always fond of the caretaker role, being the mother and such.

        Turning my focus straight ahead where a bookcase stood up against the attic wall, I walked towards it with hesitant steps. Stopping in front of the cabinet I grabbed the rim and pulled. Stepping back swiftly the bookcase followed me, opening to reveal the secret door. I circled around the protector and found the small slit in the wall just big enough for my hand to fit through. The door slid to my left as I stepped through it and pulled the bookcase shut behind me, leaving me in total darkness. Fumbling around I found the indented handle, slid the door shut, and sighed as I dropped my book. Searching the floor I managed to get a hold of the spine and stood straight, wiping my palms free of dust. Turning I walked down the small, dark hallway counting my steps as I did. When I got to thirteen I spun to my right and laid my hand on the dry wall listening to my slow breathing. I prayed this last door hid the one person I wanted to see the most. That he would be behind it, waiting. Pushing forward I felt the wall shift and turn inwards as light slipped into the dark hallway. Hope filled me.

        Stepping into the light I took a breath and opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized I had closed. My mouth opened slightly as I gasped at the figure that stood by the old bed right in the line of sunlight pouring through the circle attic window above. Feeling a sudden wave of energy wash over me I ran forward with excited steps.

        "Smile!" I called out and he slowly turned towards me. His sparkling blue eyes settled on me knowingly. Those eyes were the only ones of their kind to fill me with joy. They were the only ones that made me feel safe.

        "(Y/n)." His voice was as soft as I remembered. My sight darkened as I jumped into the embrace of my childhood friend burying my face into his shirt. His strong, warm arms encircled my waist as he held me against his firm chest gently. The familiar quiver I had always felt from his touch made me relax.

        "I missed you so much," I whispered, my voice muffled as I hugged him tightly.

        "So did I," Smile replied cupping my face and tilting my head up so our eyes locked. My skin shivered at his touch even though his gloves kept our skin from ever coming into contact.

        "Where did you go this time?" I grinned curious.

        "Paris, obviously" he rolled his eyes with a teasing tone.

        "Paris? Again?" I laughed slightly as I pulled away and hurried to shut the door.

        "Again? Its only the second time I've been" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him this time.

        " _Only_ " I breathed dramatically as his deep chuckle caressed my ears. "Most people don't get to go to Paris twice!"

        "You know I would take you there" he murmured as my smile twitched. I did my best to hold it in place.

        "I know" I nodded as I sat down on his bed, him doing the same next to me. "When did you get back? You could have told me–"

        "I got back late and you were asleep" he smiled with a shrug.

        "Well, wake me up next time." I huffed as he ruffled my bed head. I made a noise of discomfort as I grabbed his hand pulling it off me.

        "I got something for you" he said bending down as I hummed. "Close you eyes." Sitting back on the bed i crossed my leg and obeyed. Hearing the rustle of paper I winced as something cold touched the palm of my hand. "Open." I blinked and looked down. A necklace laid in my hand glinting in the little sunlight. A blue rose resided on a silver chain, detailed and delicate looking as I smiled.

        "Wow" I breathed as I held it up to the light, tracing over the flower with my fore finger. "This is too much–" I started shaking my head.

        "Well its not like I'm going to go all the way back to Paris to return it" Smile huffed.

        "True" I nodded as I handed it to him and turned. His pale hands slid into my sight as the chain slowly came to rest on my collarbone. "Thank you" I murmured as I turned and hugged Smile again. This unique friend of mine had been with me for years, picking up the broken pieces my family inflicted, and protecting me from the few things he could. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to ignore the sound of me hurting after one of my father's rampages, but that was our promise. He couldn't reveal himself to my parents, no matter what.

        I glanced up at him taking in his twenty-something looking face. He was built with a strong jaw and gorgeous blue eyes. Smile's hair was a unique shade of black and, of course, he had a smile that put other (as well as his name) to shame. Although he never told me about his past, nor his real name, I didn't need to know those things to understand him. He was my friend and he was there for me, that's all I wanted and needed. Blue eyes flashed bright red, almost pink for a split second and their owner turned his head sharply trying to keep me from seeing.

        "Saw it" I accused with squinting eyes as I frowned, worried.

        "Sorry, I smell blood" he sighed closing his demonic eyes. I inhaled sharply and pushed off the bed turning towards the door. Smile was quick to grab my wrist as I was about to leave the room, ushering me backward as he grabbed my shoulders. "They're still fighting, don't get in the middle of it" he pleaded his eyes still red.

        "I cant let him keep hurting her" I stated pushing his hands off me.

        "But you'll let them both keep hurting you?" He frowned and looked away as I glared at him accusingly. "I apologize" he murmured holding my hand gently his shoulders slumping slightly. Smile tried to avoid mentioning my private life, but he knew everything that happened behind our satin curtains.

        The (l/n) family was one of forged perfection. The whole town looked at us in pride since my father was the mayor. He hid his drinking problems from the world just as my mother did, I'm sure my brother was no better. Our money kept us in the 'fancy' living and we only ever came out of the house for interviews for the town as well as a 'family stroll.' It was all lies. Everything about us was counterfeit.

        My father abused us.

        My mother abused me.

        My brother ignored me.

        And I took every ounce of pain an eleven-year-old could.

        "Home schooled." David (l/n) told the town. "Healthy relationships." He said to the cameras. A 'perfect' family. Nothing is perfect and nothing is true. Behind these walls are drunkards, drugs, and illegal things beyond comprehension. Our money was spent on expensive clothes and food, and secretly on loads of alcohol and drugs, but a lot of it went to the town, which was why everyone loved us. David took care of our 'home', but not us. I couldn't count how many times Smile had taken care of me from my father's anger, my mother's depression, and my brother's ignorance because of our position. He was a true angel, but the exact opposite in reality.

        "They all hurt me, Smile" I whispered as he looked up at me from lowering to his knees as a sign of an apology. "But I cant just ignore her pain..."

        "(Y/n)..." he shook his head at me. "You're too caring for your own good" he sighed sadly holding my hand slightly tighter as if it would keep me from leaving.

        "I'll come back up when things have calmed down-"

        "(Y/N)!" My mother's scream from below sent my heart racing as my eyes widened in fear of being caught. I pulled my hand from Smile's grasp making the comforting tingle echo away. I ran to the secret door pulling it open and hurried to shut it with me on the outside.

        "(Y/n)-" Smile called worriedly as I was closing the door.

        "Don't let her see you!" I ordered just before he was out of sight. Stumbling down the dark passage I whipped the sliding door to the right and pushed the bookcase outwards. Going to close both doors in a hurry I made a few books fall from their shelves in the process. The sound of the attic door falling open made my heart freeze as I turned.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Enjoying my newest story? I started this fanfic around early May of 2014, of course it was only an idea then, but yes I have been working on it this long so I hope it is to your liking. Much thought and studying went into this story as well as blood, sweat, and tears. Anyway I am going to do Questions of the Week on this story so here it goes!

Questions of the Week! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What day of the week do you want the story to be updated?

What are you looking forward to the most in reading this fanfiction on the lovely Ciel Phantomhive?

Answer for moi (pronounced mwa); I guess Fridays? It's up to you guys, really.

And I look forward to your reactions and comments as you read this story.

Look forward to the next chapter!   
ヽ(^。^)丿

 


	2. Chapter 2

(M/h/c)= mother's hair color.

Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  


        I turned as the attic door fell open and my mother climbed up stumbling slightly; she was drunk. A bruise was forming on her jaw and i frowned as i saw her lip was split. Dad had done a number on her.

_Like always._

        "Mom–" I started as she glared at me in pure anger.

        "What are you doing up here?" She hissed looking around accusingly. This wasn't the first time she'd caught me up here and it probably wouldn't be the last.

        "Getting away from your arguing" I said truthfully as i crossed my arms loosely. Looking at the ground guiltily as i felt her heated gaze on me once again.

        "Well, aren't you lucky?" She sneered stepping closer to me. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and i fought with myself not to heave as my stomach churned. Too many memories came from that one smell, all of them odious and depressing.

        "Here mom lets go clean you up–" i said reaching out for her slowly. I'd taken care of my mother countless times after dad had left her for dead, Smile had helped once, since she had been knocked out, but the rest i'd done alone.

        "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed making my hands freeze in mid air as i flinched back.

        "Mom–" i whispered trying to calm her down.

        "You're worthless!" Her voice shook along with her body as she shook her head. Her (h/c) hair was in tangles as she ran a hand through it to get stray locks out of her hazy eyes. "You get to run away from the pain and the noise and I _cant_ run! ITS YOUR FAULT!" She struck out, grabbing my hair while yanking me forward, forcing me behind her where the ladder lead down.

        "I'm sorry" I choked out trying to push out the pressure that was forming in my throat out of fear. I grabbed my mother's hand trying to slow her down as i pushed backwards into her front. "Just let me help you and-"

        "SHUT UP!" She pulled my hair down, making me look up towards her. Fingernails dug into my scalp as she pushed and pulled slipping her hand out of my grip. I stumbled back and forth trying to keep my balance so we both didn't fall out of the attic. I had to keep my balance as well as her, but she was drunk so it made it a bit difficult.

"You are nothing but trouble! You should have never been born! Your father would've loved me more if you hadn't been born–" she rambled on.

        "Mama" I pleaded for her to listen to me, just once. "Please-"

        "I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!"

My eyes widened as i was pushed. My feet dropped off the edge of the doorway and air rushed passed me as my stomach flipped. I didn't have time to scream as I hit the floor. Something snapped and pain shot through my body in a flash of white agony as i gasped for breath choking on a winded cry. I gritted my teeth and let out a strangled cough as i clawed at the carpeted ground trying to breathe. Every time i tried to inhale something shifted inside me causing ripples of pain.  

        "Still not dead? You're so annoying." My mother's sob sounded and i felt a weight on my lower back. She stepped on my body as I held in a scream of pain, biting my lip. My sight blurred with tears as i watched her sway down the steps. I closed my eyes and stopped struggling as she left me behind without another word. I loved my mother. Even when she hurt me I loved her.

(M/h/c) hair disappeared down the steps as i felt a small breeze wash over me from behind. I didn't have to turn to know Smile was beside me, the feeling in my skin was enough of a warning.

        "Here bite this."

A clean rag was pushed into my mouth as I bit into it like I was told. Warm hands slipped under my body and I cringed. Smile tried to pick me up as softly as he could, but something inside me still cracked and shifted as I cried out, the rag soaking up my sound.

"I'm sorry" Smile whispered almost sounding as pained as i felt. "Just hold on for a little longer." Speeding me upstairs i was soon laying me on the demon's bed. I knew i would be fine, Smile was brilliant. He had taught me what home school was suppose to, he knew how to treat wounds and play the piano. The man learned more when he went traveling for a week or two. But the best of all he knew how to make me happy. He knew me better than I did.

"This will put you to sleep, you wont feel anymore pain after this" he promised me as I shut my eyes at the pinching feeling in my neck, something sharp sliding into my skin. Drowsiness hit like a ton of bricks and the last think I heard was Smile's muddled voice, comforting me.

        ~~~ {Time Skip}

        The hidden room wasn't always in the attic. Smile had started to build it as soon as he got here, finishing it in days. How he did it? Demon powers I guess, which he never showed me. The hidden room was where he lived without any walk-ins from my family members. My mother was the only one to have ever come up here, and that was usually only when I was hiding away. If it was during one of dad's rampages or a 'check in' day for (town/city) I ran away here even when Smile wasn't around. Every time he left on one of his trips the kind demon would bring back stuff he needed like medicine or books to keep us entertained.

        I needed Smile. And I knew if he ever had to leave one day I would be torn between staying or leaving. He told me countless times that we could run away together, but I always refused him because of my mother. No matter how cruel she was, I stayed to help her. She was the most important to me and had not used to be so...broken. I also refused him because I knew he wouldn't leave me, at least he wouldn't at the moment.

Though when he left I would still worry if he would ever come back or not, and when he did an invisible weight on me was lifted from me. The demon was just that important to me.

        As I awoke and the first thing I felt was an ache in my rib cage. Something tight was wrapped around my middle and when I breathed it hurt. Opening my eyes I saw the foggy morning through the window above had turned to late afternoon, the sky the color of a fiery orange. My eyes widened as I gasped and sat up immediately regretting it. What i thought to be my rib cracked sending me breathless as I laid back down groaning slightly as i tensed and held back tears of pain.

        "Smile!" I yelled quietly. Silence answered me. Where was he? My parents could be freaking out right now and that would only bring trouble. I had been out for...what? Almost the whole day? Hearing the hidden door open my heart skipped a beat. "Smile?" I called uncertainly.

        "Who else would it be?"

His deep voice made me sigh in relief.

        "I have to get downstairs before my mom comes looking for me."

 _Or worse my dad_ , I added silently.

        "One of your ribs are broken, you cant move an inch" Smile stated. Too late for that. Just leaning up hurt.

        "I wont move, you'll take me downstairs to my room" I told him, he just huffed.

        "I'm really starting to think of kidnapping you."

        "How come?"

        "Because your parents don't give a damn about you" he spat.

My heart lurched at the thought, not only because it was hard to hear, but because I knew it was true. My parents didn't even allow me to be home schooled, even though the public believed I was. My brother was four years older than me and was completely ignored by my parents all together. Sometimes I wish I had it as easy as him.

        "Please...just take me to my room" I whispered.

        "If you want to go, you have to do it by yourself. I'm not bringing you down into that hell."

I sighed and turned my head looking Smile dead in the eye.

        "Fine." I muttered.

His blue eyes widened as I stood slowly, wincing at every movement I made and biting my lip raw. Getting to my feet I walked with my head held high out of the secret room and into the attic. My arms rapped around my middle as i hunched forward slightly. Leaning against the doorway I tried not to breathe too hard. I gritted my teeth in pain and felt Smile place a hand on my shoulder, my skin tingled. I jerked it away not caring how much it hurt.

        "Don't help me." I hissed as I walked the rest of the way and slowly opened the attic door that had been closed. As the ladder slipped from its hold I climbed down the steps and small squeaks of pain came from me as I made my way to the ground.

        "(Y/n)" Smile called, staring down at me from the attic with heart-wrenching gaze, but it wasn't enough. "Why wont you let me take you away from here?" He inquired for the millionth time. I frowned. Why he had asked me countless times, i would never know. It was the same answer every time.

        "Because I love my mother" I whispered as I turned away from the ladder and made my way down the steps.

~~~

        "Ms. (L/n)?" I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a smiling maid. The shocking stranger made me jump back within my tangled covers.

        "What is it?" I asked surprised. They never talked to me when they came to clean the house, it was usually scheduled times so my father knew not to yell and keep our 'perfect family' image intact.

        "Your mother told me to help you get ready for your monthly picture in the newspaper" she revealed as I held in a groan. It was time to forge a smile again. Nodding to the helper I leaned up and held in a scream of pain grabbing the edge of my blanket to hide my agony.

        "Would you pick out a dress for me?" I forced out. "I need to take a shower."

        "I'll leave it on your bed. Would you like me to help you with your hair?" She asked, i shook my head.

        "No, thank you" I said as I got up and made my way to my bathroom.

Closing the door I gritted my teeth and did my best to ignore the discomfort within my beaten body. Taking a warm shower helped. The bandages were waterproof as i had guessed them to be, Smile was always prepared when it came to me.

I washed my body gingerly and did the same with my hair. My muscles strained against moving and i had to rest every few seconds to catch my breath as a burning ache flowered in my chest. In the middle of rinsing myself off my eyes took in the dark marks on body. I reached up, laying my finger tips on the bruise that stuck out of the bandages, the rest being hidden behind the white cloth. My hand traveled higher, going between my breast before resting on my shoulder. I felt my nails scrape the course skin and tensed.

My shoulders were never seen with high collars and my hair covering them like a curtain, but when i felt the roughness it was difficult not to breakdown. My body was ruined forever and I would never see myself as beautiful.

Not with these scars.

~~~

        Finished with my shower i stepped out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself loosely. Taking a moment to watch beads of water slip from the tip of my hair and splatter onto the thick rug beneath me i tried to relax. Opening the door i peeked out and was relieved to see no sign of the maid.

Walking to my mirror i sat down and began to brush my hair gently doing my best to breathe softly so my ribs wouldn't shift again. I curled my hair and put it in a high pony tail (if it's not already curly) making sure no strands were out of place. If i wasn't perfect he would punish me again. My shiny (h/c) locks bounced as i stood and tugged at my towel. I turned looking at the dress that laid on my bed. It was yellow, knee length, and made from expensive, soft fabric. As soft as it felt, it was uncomfortable to wear after i had worn much of the same clothing all my life.

From waist down it was ruffles galore and the top was rimmed with embroidery the color of white. The dress had thin straps that hung off my shoulders. I grabbed a matching shawl to hide the disgusting marks on me. Dropping my towel i slowly slipped into the dress and pulled on some black flats.

        Taking a deep breath and wincing at the feeling of it, i turned and exited my room. As i opened my door i looked up and stopped when i spotted my brother coming out of his own room.

Jackson wore a tux with his (m/h/c) hair slicked back and his empty expression made me look away and walk ahead of him. We both were quiet as we made our way into the living room.

People from the (town/city) were here talking to my father and mother. As we walked in he faked a smile and i had to keep myself from flinching and stopping dead in my tracks at the sight. I could feel his hands all over me again, going far too close to forbidden places.

        "There they are!" His voice echoed in the background as i shivered. "Come on you two we have to take our picture" he laughed as i swallowed and stepped towards his outstretched arms even though running the opposite way was what I really wanted to do. My legs shook, threatening to collapse as i weighed down on them. Our family huddled up by the white sheet draped on a wall in the room. As we stood and looked at the camera i felt my myself quiver. The few people in our room laughed cheerfully and chatted around us eating snacks that had been prepared. I couldn't take much more of this. It was getting hard to breath, my surroundings were starting to grow muddled.

        I felt my father's grip on my shoulder, it tightened until i grew scared my bones would crack from the pressure. His fingers dug into the very scars he made and i tasted blood. I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. He wanted me to smile for the camera no doubt.

Looking up my eyes widened at the sight of Smile behind the camera man. He wore a suit and seemed refined against the background of blurred faces i never remembered. He grinned at me gently and tapped his lips. My chest shook as i sighed and did as i was told forcing the corners of my lips to lift. The flash of the camera blinded me and Smile was gone making my heart break and my world start to fall apart once more. The small get together was back in session as my father and brother spoke to some interviewers while my mother in all her jeweled glory spoke to some women with similar auras of feigned happiness.

        I gritted my teeth and turned heading out of the party. No one would miss me and i always stood out like a sore thumb anyway.

Getting halfway up the stairs where the window laid i tripped and felt my ribs shift making pain shoot through my body. Before i hit the ground Smile was there to catch me, his long arms wrapping around my waist and shoulders. His comforting touch made me tense and bite back a whimper. I gripped his black shirt in my hands and shook my head. I could feel myself begin to break, the lid on my composed depression was starting to crack and it was getting harder and harder to try to force it down.

        "I hate pretending" i whispered loosing my grip as my knees buckled. I was done. The only thing I felt now was numbness, my mental state was trying to decide if it was better to free the turmoil or try to hold it back one more time. I was too tired to be angry or upset anymore so maybe it was already overflowing.

        "I know you do" Smile spoke up and sighed rubbing my back soothingly as he led me upstairs. Hoisting me into his arms gracefully i watched my surroundings fade into a whirl of blurred walls, then suddenly we were in his room.

I was laid onto his bed and soon felt the  demon settle down beside me. I shifted closer trying to find some sense of warmth within the cold world. His arms wrapped around me once more as if they could protect me from the damage that had already been created.

"You look beautiful" he complimented me after a few minutes of silence.

        I huffed into his embrace and bowed my head, "thanks."

        "I apologize for my previous behavior."

Last night came to mind. I shrugged.

        "It doesn't matter... I thought, maybe i could get through today" i admitted flatly.

        "You don't have to fight your way through a day, i can take you way from this. From all of it" he pleaded turning my chin up so our eyes met. I saw my hair spread out along the pillow coming to rest just above Smile's head. It was then i felt his warm fingers gliding through my curled locks.

        "I cant..." i whispered letting my gaze fall as I focused on the collar of his shirt. "Its the pretending i can't stand, not my family."

        "There not your family."

        "She is."

        "I can be your family" he begged for just sliver of hope, but i couldn't give him that. No matter how much everything hurt or stained i had to stay for her. Because i had hope for my mother.

        "You are my family...but..." i shook my head pulling my chin from Smile's soft grasp as i sat up. "I'm sorry... I can't do this today."

We had discussed this ever since the day he came to me and every time it grew harder to face him when i said no.

        "Its fine... I understand..." he murmured and i knew it was a lie. He would never understand me completely. Who would stay with a family that didn't even care about you?

~~~

        I walked out of my room and into the cold, dark hallway. It was around midnight and I needed something to drink. As i passed my father's study I saw the door was opened a crack giving off a string of light in the hallway. Hearing strange noises i felt a pressure in my chest start to impel my sense of worry and fear. I slowly peered into the room terrified of what i would see. My eyes widened at the disgusting scene as bile rose in my throat.

        A naked woman in the arms of my father.

        I stumbled back at the sight of them and shook my head trying to clear away what i had just seen.

_He drinks, he abuses, and now...he cheats on mom?_

        I felt a burning fury grow inside me, heating my very core as i hurried down the hallway. I needed to tell her, my mother deserved to know, then maybe she would wake up from this nightmare and see that i was there for her.

As my feet impacted the soft carpet i quickened my pace. Opening the door to my parents room without any hesitation i saw my mother curled up in the bed. Going around to the side i grabbed her shoulder shaking it harshly.

        "Mom!" I whispered. She continued to sleep as I shook her, glancing at the bedside table I let out a defeated sigh. She had drank too much alcohol along with drugs of some kind. The woman wouldn't be waking up anytime soon with those infirmities in her.

My shoulders jerked as i held in my cries of anger and pounded my fists against the bed repeatedly. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't my father love my mother? Why couldn't he love me and my brother? I fell to my knees gritting the blanket hard enough to make my muscles ache.

_Why?_

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Seem's like you, dear reader, got an eyeful.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What song in your opinion goes with the story (so far)?

Answer for moi; This story was actually thought up to the song of Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and fits the story so far. I have a cool remix for it. I like it.╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯


	3. Chapter 3

Hope ya like it!

 

 

        "Pass me the butter, (y/n)" my father ordered as my eyes flickered to the small white tub beside me. Reaching out, I grabbed the holder and passed it to my dad at the head of the table. He was in a 'happy' mood while the rest of us were quiet. Having called us from our rooms this morning everyone could see the man was not himself today.

My father was frighteningly cheerful and mother--doing her best with her major headache--ignored us as much as possible. Everyone was oblivious to what I saw, what I knew. As soon as he left for today's interview I was going to tell mom what had happened last night, then everything would change.

        "I expect all of you to go on a family walk today" father said sternly as i gritted my teeth. What was the point in us getting out when it was all just for his title? He wasn't going to be there in the first place.

        "Of course" my brother mumbled to him as I glanced at him. He was the only one that could talk back to our father and live to see another day. The monster of a parent usually ignored his first creation. I was the target when he grew angry, but so was mother.

        "What was that?" Our dad snapped, his smile disappearing. My heartbeat started to quicken.

        "I said, of course, father" Jackson fake smiled. His eyes glinted with malice and something...terrifying. He looked like or father sometimes. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into him at some point.

_Like father like son...more like monster. That's all dad will ever be._

        "Say that again" said man hissed as my brother huffed rolling his eyes rebelliously. The teen got up from the table, his chair shooting back will a loud screech across the floor as he walked away. "That's what i thought." The mayor of the town glared at his nearly empty plate as he muttered, "Worthless little shit."

I gulped as I looked up at my mom. She sipped some water from her glass keeping her tired gaze on her plate. The woman rarely made eye contact with father in front of me.

"I'll see you all later" he stated standing up. I tensed in my seat as the man stopped beside me and leaned down. Trying not to move away as i felt his warm breath on my face i was suddenly sick to my stomach. His lips pressed against my cheek and I bit back a whimper of fear and disgust. "Have a good day sweet pea" he whispered walking away as I felt myself pale.

I felt dirty again. My scars burned as i shuddered doing my best to hold in the little breakfast i had been able to swallow. I waited for the door to close before I took a deep, aching breath and looked at my mother.

        "Why is he in such a good mood?" She slurred, seeming to be half dazed as she stared at the front door where the snake had just disappeared. She sipped her water again before setting it down.

        "Mom..." i whispered, swallowing. She looked at me and my heart cracked at the guilt in her eyes. When she wasn't drunk her depression set in and she usually avoided me. I remembered the days when she would use me as a sense of comfort and would hold me and tell me how much she loved me. That woman was still there, just hidden under all the pain my father had inflicted upon her.

        "What?" She sighed closing her eyes with a pained frown.

        "I...I know why." I breathed.

        The (m/e/c) eyed woman opened them and narrowed her gaze on me, "why is he?"

        "He...there was a...l-lady over here last night."

Mom stiffened in her seat and I watched her jaw clench as she gritted her teeth. I leaned forward wanting to give her the comfort she needed.

"Mom--"

        "What did you see?" Her voice came out as a hiss. She wasn't looking at me.

        "He...was..." I couldn't say it.

My mother cursed and screamed flinging everything off the counter in one swing of her arm. Dishes exploded into shards as they hit the ground and I winced at the noise. The hurt woman stood walking around and knocking over anything in her way as tears began to stream down her face.

        "It's because of you!" She cried starting to break down. I went still as she stepped up to me and grabbed the collar of my dress pulling me to my feet. I pressed my palm against the table to give me leverage as i gasped for breath, my ribs stinging as i did.

        "Mom, please just listen--"

        "He loved me! He loved me when you weren't here! He loved me even more when your brother wasn't born!"

        "I know, I-I'm sorry" i whispered holding the hand that clenched my dress, nearly choking me. "I'm sorry, I wish I-I hadn't ruined your life. I'm sorry" I told her truthfully. All i ever wanted was for her to be happy. She was the only one I cared about. She was the only reason i stayed.

        "I don't want your love!" My mother screamed yanking me closer. "I want his!" She pushed me away so hard i stumbled, knocking the chair over and ended up slamming onto the carpeted ground. The fall sent painful vibrations up and into my broken rib. I let out a small cry of pain as I curled into a ball to protect what had already been broken.

"I'm tired of living like this! I'm tired of all of you... I'm done..."

I struggled to look up as I heard a drawer open and silverware swish within. The glint of steel filled me with dread.

        "Mom" I said weakly, my voice shaking with fear and pain as I pushed myself up with one arm, nearly failing to do so. "Please..." I begged trying to get up.

        "I'm done" she repeated her blank gaze staring at the blade as she pulled it away from herself, pointing the tip towards her chest.

        "Mom! NO!" I screamed throwing myself towards her. I wasn't fast enough.

The knife sunk deep into her chest as she fell back onto the shattered remains of the dishes.

"M O M!" My throat ripped from the sharpness of my voice as I scrambled towards her. Her shirt started to turn a sickening scarlet as she choked, blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. I sobbed staring at her. "S-SMILE!" I wailed pulling her head into my lap lost on what to do. I looked at the knife in her chest and saw the ripped flesh against the stained blade. My stomach jumped as i turned my head away. "SMILE!" I yelled and then he was there staring down at me wide eyed as I cried. "H-help her! Smile don't just stand there! HELP HER!" I screamed cradling her head as i hyperventilated.

I looked down and gasped as her blank eyes stared up past me. All i could hear was my rapid heartbeat as my eyes widened and warmth slipped down my face. Her body was still as dark liquid spilled out around me trying to spread as far as it could reach.

My tears dripped from my chin landing on her drained face. I shut my eyes and curled over as pain swallowed me whole ripping me from the inside out. It was the pain that had been building up inside of me all these years and it was overflowing. The agony that I forced down when the worst of days reared their head around the corner, looking to cause even more damage.

Suddenly it was as if i was watching from a distance. I screamed, my mouth achingly wide as my eyes screwed shut tightly. The silence was deafening and all the sadness I had ever felt was spilling out of me in waves as I held her corpse. Someone pulled me away, most likely Smile, as I broke down keeping her bloodied shirt in my grip as I struggled to stay by her side calling for her to come back.

The depression that had been eating away at me took the last bit of security I had left within my real family and with it my sanity for the time being. My own voice spiraled around me it's volume slowly decreasing as everything faded to black.

  
~~~

  
        The coffin lowered into the cold ground as I stood by my sickening last bit of family. The rain splattered against the black umbrellas above as everyone began to disperse. That's all that humans ever did. They lived and they left. It was just that simple and bittersweet, the circle of life. If there was danger, they fled like rats from poison leaving behind the children and any impotent subjects.

Someone grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me away as I followed without struggle. I felt empty, numb, it was the same thing everyday only becoming far more abundant. Jackson nor my dad had grieved over her, i wasn't surprised. They never cared about her.

       But I did.

I had loved my mother after everything that had happened between us. But it wasn't enough.

        I'm sorry mom, I whispered to her in my thoughts. I wish I had been enough...

        The drive back home was a blur. Flashing cameras blinding my path to my home, rain drenching me with it's cold caress. When I was behind the curtains that kept my broken life a secret I looked up at the man who'd caused all of this as he let go of my arm. I felt a bruise slowly developing there, but chose to ignore it like everything else. He looked down at me and all I saw was his demonic soul. Dark eyes stared into mine and the memory of my mother's dead gaze flashed in front of me.

        "You never cared..." I spat bravely as he huffed leaning down towards me. I didn't flinch away, I was too numb to care anymore.

        "I thought you would've figured that out sooner" he smirked patting my head, cupping my face with a grimy palm, and then walked away. His heavy footsteps echoed into silence. My brother stood beside me, his breathing slowly starting to quicken.

        "It was your fault" he whispered harshly as I glanced at him only slightly surprised by his angered comment. He rarely showed any emotions at all. "It has always been your fault--!"

I let out a muffled, discomforted sound as he grabbed my shoulders shoving me away from him roughly. My frown stayed in place, however, and deepened as I slammed into the wall and rebounded, hitting the hard floor. The wood scraped up my knees as I leaned onto my hands flinching from the pain in my chest.

"Everything was fine until you were born" Jackon's voice shook as he spoke. "I should have killed you that day..." The memory hit me like a load of bricks. I couldn't breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut as he walked away and leaned back hugging my knees as I was left to myself.

        But I was never alone, for I always had a shadow.

I sensed his approach before he spoke and fought with myself not to push him away like I did everything else when things went bad. The demon was the last bit of light I had within the black abyss of my life. If I blinked him away I would never be able to live with myself.

  
        "(Y/n)."

My name sounded foreign in his beautiful voice, yet so nostalgic. It was maddening.

        "Smile..." I whispered, I hadn't seen him since yesterday. The night had been filled with police asking me questions and bright lights from invasive camera men. I wasn't sure if i had even slept or not. Her blood kept flashing and I kept waking up.

The black haired man walked around my still body and stooped in front of me forcing my eyes to look into his somber ones.

        "Its not your fault" he stated, cradling my face with his unique touch. I wish i could have believed him, then maybe it wouldn't hurt when i remembered.

        "It is..." I muttered emptily. "She died because of me" my eyes watered with un-shed tears as I shook my head gripping my arms tightly. My nails dig into my skin sharply.

        "Shh" he hushed pulling me in his arms.

        "I-if...I hadn't...told her--!" I sobbed loudly and Smile held me. I thought I had shed every last tear over my deceased mother, but it seemed more had built up over night. I despised crying. It only wasted time I didn't have.

        "She's much happier where she is now" Smile mumbled. I broke down.

He hoisted me into his arms, rushing us upstairs and into his room. Soon I laid within his warm embrace falling asleep to his comforting presence.

        My caring Smile...

        My protective angel...

        My only friend...

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Thank you for being so patient with Ciel not being brought into the story yet! He will be coming in chapter 8. I know its awhile away, but please bare with me. You as the reader have to understand your past as well your friend Smile.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

How sad were you when the mother died on a scale of 1 to 10?

Answer for moi; I'd have to say an eight, the mother is a very personal character to the Reader and as the author i grow on my characters.


	4. Chapter 4

(I realized that it would be weeks before Ciel came into the story with my updating schedule so I have been nice and allowed more than one chapter to be published. Be happy! Also Ciel comes in at Chapter 8, I beg you to be patient, please!)

MAJOR SCENE AHEAD.

Hope ya like it!

        Smile took care of me for a week maybe more. I never heard my father or brother come looking for me. They probably assumed I was locked up in my room, a depressed mess. But they didn't realize depression was easier when I had Smile. He did nearly everything for me, staying by me at all times so i wouldn't feel isolated. However, when i showed signs of getting sick we both knew he would have to go out and get medicine.

        "I'll be back soon" he told me pulling a jacket over his black dress shirt that went well with his usual gloves. I sat in his bed leaning against giant pillows with my hands in my lap. Something touched them and i jumped seeing Smile's giant palm covering both of my intertwined ones. I glanced up into his caring blue eyes and forced a small smile.

        "Take your time, it's not like i'm going anywhere" i joked and winced at the headache forming. "I'm petty sure it's just allergies..." i sighed holding back a cough. We both knew it was probably a cold.

        "Either way you need medicine." He patted my head softly and turned heading towards the door. "Good afternoon, my lady" he bowed playfully as i shook my head at him and waved lazily. The door shut behind the demon quietly as i glanced at the stack of books on the floor next to me. With the heavy silence everything started to come back.

        Smile had been keeping me occupied with various things for the past week, perhaps that's why i didn't think much about mom until now. The silence accompanied the emptiness well as i took a deep breath.

 _She's really gone..._ I thought grabbing my necklace's charm, fiddling with the blue rose from my demon as I tried to understand my current situation. My only reason for staying here was gone, the only person I had left was Smile...

 _Does that mean_ , I contemplated looking up at the attic window where the afternoon droned on, I _can finally...leave?_

        "...I _can_ leave" I whispered. " _We_ can leave...we can leave Smile!" I grinned looking at the door, but he was already gone. I frowned and turned in the bed, watching my feet sweep over the floor. Was there anything I needed?

 _Clothes_ , I thought, _and_... I eyed the door. There was something I needed before we left. I had a picture downstairs, hiding within my dresser. It was of my mother holding me just after I was born in some unknown hospital. It was the only time i had ever seen her look so happy...

I'd found it when putting her back to bed after one of her episodes one night. It had been peeking out of a scrapbook under her bed along with countless pictures of her when she was younger. She had been standing side by side with only a couple of faces in each photo, usually a man and a woman. They didn't look familiar, but then again I hadn't gotten a good look at them since dad had come home shortly after. I had managed to steal that one picture of mom and me and that's all I had wanted in the first place.

        Before I knew it I was staring down at the attic ladder. It was easy to imagine myself hurrying downstairs and into my room, but my legs felt like lead and the headache from before had grown stronger. Soon enough, though, I was on the ground staring up into the attic. It would be quick, I told myself, and then i could retreat back to my hideout.

        The house was quiet as I descended the stairs making me wonder if father was out, I hoped he was. As my eyes roamed over the walls I felt the usual pressure of the prison  grow lighter. I would be leaving this awful place behind and find a new home. There were barely even a handful of good memories within these walls so I wouldn't miss much.

Going into the hall I froze in my tracks as the study door opened to reveal my father as he stepped out. I felt my heartbeat grow faster as I looked back and forth wishing there was somewhere to hide.

 _Be strong_ , I reminded myself going still as he turned. The monster spotted me and narrowed his eyes on my figure, leering at me like I was some sort of prey. He glanced at the stairwell behind me as I felt my hands clench into fists nervously. _Stay calm_ , I chanted.

        "What were you doing up there?" The snake asked turning fully towards me. The man had never caught me anywhere near the attic, that was only my mother. I did my best to sound convincing.

        "Looking out the window at the garden." I said.

        "You haven't been out in almost two weeks, why come out now?" He huffed coming closer as I shifted back slightly. So he had noticed my absence. That was a surprise.

        "I needed a change of scenery" I gritted my teeth, "excuse me." I tried to walk around him.  A gasp tore through me as he grabbed my upper arm slamming his hand over my mouth so hard it hurt.

        "You're just like your mother, hiding things." I jerked in his grasp trying to pull away as my wide eyes stared at him. "You're just as pretty as her too." His smirk made my stomach churn sickeningly as his hand on my arm traveled down my side. I pushed at his chest with my arms, but I was too weak compared to the monster.

Before I knew it he was dragging me down the hall keeping his hand over my mouth. My screams were muffled as I kicked at the ground my feet sliding against the carpet roughly, leaving burns on the soles of them. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get out of his death grip.

 _Smile!_ I screamed in my head wishing more than anything he could hear me. Being yanked into his room the monster shut the door.

(TRIGGER WARNING!)

I was slammed down onto bed causing me to cry out at the pain in my ribs, they weren't fully healed yet.

"Your mother always stuck around, staying because I still slept with her and gave her all the money she could ever need."

        "Stop!" I screamed shaking my head as he grabbed my wrists. He put more pressure forcing me down against the mattress. I felt tears of anger and fear build up as his greasy fingers slipped under my shirt and grew lower. He'd always touched me--molested me when we were alone back then. He wouldn't do this to me again--!

        "But then she kills herself... Well, that's fine" he laughed as I shook in fear, "I still have you" he whispered disgustingly as he started to undress me. I kicked, jerking and struggling under him. He was too heavy. I wouldn't be able to get away.

 _"SMILE!"_ I screamed again with all my might but it barely was heard as the alcoholic snake gagged me. My mind started to cloud with fear as my own father touched and molested me once again. I shrieked, wailing and nothing was to be heard as I coughed and choked on my cries for help. My sight blurred as my cold caught up with me. Was this really going to happen? Was I going to be raped by the disgusting human being that was my father?

        My shirt was gone as I tried to do anything to get him to stop. I pushed at his chest, kicked under him over and over, clawed at him, but nothing worked. He only laughed as I pressed my nails into his chest, my body reacting to his touch when I didn't want to. Hot tears slid down my face as my arms and legs started to hurt from trying to get away. I couldnt do anything, I was too weak. He already touched me to the point of no return. He had stained me repeatedly over the years, but this was by far was the worst. This monster was ruining my life one more time.

I had fallen into the pit of odium and couldn't find my way out of it. Arrant hatred was what i felt for this revolting, vile devil, but it wasn't going to save me. I was drowning within my own mind as it shut down, unable to comprehend what was happening anymore. I didn't want to be here in this moment. I wished I had left long ago with Smile, I wished I hadn't told him to take his time.

        But that's the thing about wishing.

        For me it never comes true.

~~~ (SKIPPERS CAN STOP HERE)

        I flinched unconsciously, the blanket crushed within my fists as I shook staring at the wall with wide, empty eyes. The mattress was grimy and stained with blood beneath me, it had already seeped into my bruised skin, down to the bone. My hair was tangled around me doing its best to cover my bare body, but it was no use. I didn't care anymore. Modesty was nowhere to be found.

        Footsteps sounded, but I ignored them. Hands grabbed me, but I continued to stare out into space, my head lolling to the side as I was forced to lean up.

        "(Y/n)..."

        It was Smile. He had finally come, but it was too late. He hadn't saved me.

        "...Take me away" I muttered numbly. "Just take me anywhere but here..."

        Warmth swallowed me whole as I was lifted. Faded lights passed by sucking away the little life I had left. Everything was gone, dull and dead. My innocence was stolen from me, my mother had killed herself, nothing was left.

        "Don't kill him" I ordered feeling Smile's anger through my own personal wall of isolation. If it weren't for this shield my whole self would have broke by now, i truly would have been gone. "Let him live with what he's done... Sooner or later he'll get what he deserves," I muttered looking down at the giant t-shirt and jeans. When had he put clothes on me? I pulled my disgusting hair up and away from my face wincing as I saw the blood on my hands.

        "He needs to pay for what he's done" he hissed. I flinched as a jolt was sent through my body and realized we were in a car. I shifted and tensed at the pain in my body.

        "It doesn't mater anymore" I stated leaning back in my seat.

        "(Y/n)--"

        "Let it go...please" I whispered leaning against the door. I didn't have it in me to fight anymore.

        "...As you wish."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! That was a very dramatic chapter, yeesh.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Have you bonded to Smile yet? Why or why not?

Answer for moi; Duh! Because I'm the writer! I know my characters inside and out and Smile is very caring as he is hot, I would know I created him.   
ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ


	5. Chapter 5

  Hope ya like it!

I sat in the car feeling the cool air from the vents blow over me as I leaned against the door. I hadn't spoken at all since yesterday, or today. It would be midnight in a few minutes. That would mean it had been five or six hours since we left.

Smile was getting me breakfast at one of the fast food places, I forgot which one he'd said. We had been driving all night, I hadn't gotten much sleep.

Truthfully, I was afraid to close my eyes; however, my body didn't agree with me and my eyelids started to droop. I woke with a jolt as the driver's door opened to reveal Smile as he slid in. He held two takeout boxes and a plastic bag that crinkled with every movement he made. Giving me a small smile he passed me a box and the delicious smell of (pancakes/waffles/crapes) greeted me.

"Close your eyes" he ordered. I gave him a confused look. "Just for a second" he promised as I sighed and shut my eyes despite the dark images behind them. Feeling the box on my lap open I heard a click and wondered what he could possibly be doing.

 _He better not be stealing a bite...,_ I thought. It was funny how I could eat after the day's events.

"Okay, open" Smile breathed as I did so. A single flame met my gaze shifting in the confined air of the car. The (pancakes/waffles/crapes) were decorated with whip cream and (fav. fruit). "Happy birthday." My eyes widened and I looked at Smile shocked as my eyes began to water.

"It's my birthday?" I muttered in disbelief. His smile saddened slightly.

"It was yesterday to be exact..." he stated glancing at the clock as I swallowed and nodded. It was five after midnight now. Talk about bad timing. Today of all days it just had to be my birthday. "But either way my birthday breakfast was late, I'm sorry," Smile apologized as I huffed slightly. I hadn't wanted to eat this morning because my cold had gotten worse. I hadn't even been aware it was my birthday, too much had been happening.

"Thank you" I said gratefully as I blew out the candle.

"Did you make a wish?" He questioned passing me the plastic fork and knife as well as the other box that held (bacon/fries) within. I shook my head.

"No reason to."

The demon grimaced. He passed me the crinkling plastic bag weighed down by something heavy. I pulled out a book, the cover revealing it was about animals. I always loved learning about different creatures, mostly because I had always wanted a pet. I thanked Smile again as I flipped through the book and gazed at a beautiful white owl with black, speckled dots down its back. At least I would have something to distract me.

~~~

The next few days were spent traveling. I wasn't sure where we were going and I didn't bother to ask. What had happened to me would take awhile to get over. When my eyes shut I could see everything repeating itself and this time Smile never returned. That's when I woke up with his warm embrace calming me once more.

We stopped at hotels for the night and I would clean myself up along with Smile. He never left me alone for more than five minutes at the most. Even when I showered he would sit with the door cracked reading me some of my favorite books. He kept the fear away.

~~~

"Do you like this one?" I asked quietly holding up a shirt with small designs on it. Smile turned and smiled softly.

"I like all the things you pick out" he spoke as I frowned slightly.

"You're not very much help in situations like this..." I sighed looking at the clothing. Smile always joined in on whatever I liked, for once I wanted to hear what he preferred instead.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Your thoughts" I answered glancing at his beautiful eyes as I scanned a rack of clothes.

"Fine" he said as I looked at him surprised, "I like you in (fav. color)."

I cracked a smile. Finally having a few choices to choose from I headed to the dressing room, the demon followed. He stopped as I entered through the door. I gave him a wave as I closed it, seeing his soft smile before it shut completely.

"You have to tell me your honest opinion" I said loud enough for him to hear as I started to change.

"I promise to do so, but you already know that I think you look stunning in anything you wear" he replied. I rolled my eyes at his flattery.

"Even in t-shirts and shorts? Not very stunning if you ask me" I teased lazily.

"My dear (y/n), on you anything is."

I huffed at his compliment. Smile had always made me feel beautiful, even with my scars. But not anymore.

We had gone shopping because I had never gotten to pack any of my clothes. I really didn't need them, most of my wardrobe had consisted of expensive dresses that I hated anyway. They were too out of place for someone like me, but I would've liked to have had some underwear to pack on this journey. I grew embarrassed when I had to go and buy some with the demon of mine.

**_"I don't see why you are so shy about this" Smile teased me sneakily in his angelic voice as_ ** **_I_ ** **_puffed my cheeks out in a_ ** **_n_ ** **_angry manner._ **

**_"You're making it worse._ ** **_.._ ** **_"_ **

I stood there quietly and looked up at the full length mirror taking in my attire. My eyes landed on the rose necklace Smile had given me. I clasped onto it with my (writing) hand and sighed. I was glad I got to keep something, but I wished I would have been able to get the picture of my mother. I guess it would have only brought back bad memories anyway.

Giving the clothes to Smile after trying them on he left to go and buy them while I scanned some books out of curiosity. He'd taught me how to read and very well I might add. The demon said I had the vocabulary of an adult if I really thought about what to say first. I spotted the spine of a book that caught my interest.

 _LONDON ATTRACTIONS_ it read in all caps. I reached out for it and my eyesight seemed to go hazy for a moment. I placed my hand on my head feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The book shelf started to tilt dangerously as I felt myself falling backwards.

Someone caught me and so used to the feeling of soft pricks in my skin I turned to face Smile. His worried expression made my heart plummet to my stomach. I didn't want him to be worried about me anymore, we were passed that.

"I'm fine" I answered his unsaid question. "Just got dizzy for a second there..." I waved off getting back on my balanced surroundings. "All done?" I hummed as Smile watched me with concerned, dark eyes. I frowned feeling self conscious.

"Smile?" I called out. He blinked and shook his head revealing his beautiful grin once more.

"Sorry, lets get going" he nodded grabbing my small hand in his. I watched his expression as we walked out of the store, observing him. The demon always did well in hiding his true feelings, but I had been with him for seven years so I could make out his hidden anguish in those beautiful eyes.

~~~

"Where exactly do you want to go?" Smile asked as I brushed my hair on the separate bed in the motel room. I stilled needed to get it cut.

"I'm still deciding..." I muttered stopping in mid brush for a second to wonder where I did want to go. Smile had told me of all the places he'd been, describing them with such detail it felt I had already been there. Through his eyes everything felt real.

The book title from before in the store came to mind. Smile had spoken of Paris, Japan, Mexico, as well as places like India. It amazed me how he went to so many places in only a short amount of time. He had only ever been gone a hand full of days, or a week at most. That's when the book came to mind. I had never heard Smile speak of London, or England for that matter.

"Maybe..." I whispered cautiously. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Smile turn towards me.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice gentle and warm much like always.

"I was thinking..." I started looking at him, "maybe we could go to London?" I asked. Smile looked at me with a soft stare.

"...If that is where you want to go."

I held my breath as I tensed. For the first time Smile's voice had been cold towards me. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes which had been clear, but now they were clouding. It was like the calm before the storm, and it terrified me that he wore such a counterfeit grin.

"Smile?" I blinked. He gave a curious frown with a tilt of his head waiting for me to say something. I was too scared to speak.

"Yes?" He said after a minute or two. I swallowed the little saliva I had, trying to keep my dry throat at bay.

"Never mind. Goodnight..." I dismissed as I reached over to the lamp on the bedside table putting my brush beside it. As I clicked it off I hurried to get under the covers. Laying down my back faced Smile. I usually slept with my front towards him, so that I might catch a glimpse of his sleeping face. But I had never seen Smile sleep, he was always up before me or laying with me as I drifted away. The latter hadn't happened lately, I was still a by uncomfortable with things like that even for him right now. It was then I realized how little I knew about the demon.

 _He's my friend, what else do_ _I_ _need to know?_ I asked myself, or rather my tangled mind as my legs folded underneath the soft sheets. My eyes opened to reveal the window and the shaded night behind it. The moon was covered by a few stray clouds that had stayed for the quiet night ahead. I didn't hear Smile at all behind me making me feel somewhat alone. The only sign that told me he was still there was the faint twittering under my skin.

Silence was both new and old to me me. New, because I had been used to the sounds of things being broken by my father's rampage, or the sound of my mother crying. Old, because when Smile was gone and the hurt had subsided for the day it had always been a haunted silence. Now it was in between and I didn't know what to feel. I had only been introduced to so many feelings in my twelve years. Fear because of my father. Sadness because of my tortured mother. Ignorance because of my brother. Happiness because of Smile. Anger because of myself. Curiosity was always with me because of the demon, but now I had to face confusion because of him too.

 _If he would only answer my questions.._ _._ I sighed in my mind. I remembered countless times I had asked Smile about his past, but he always distracted me, pulling my interest towards another subject. _Maybe_ _I_ _wouldn't be so conflicted if i knew more about him._

I never tried to truly understand him, i trusted Smile and knew whatever he kept from me was for the best. Or at least I had until now. I gritted my teeth in anger. I would NOT question him, I told myself. He hid his past for a reason. My thoughts interrupted my trying to console me.

_But then why did he change so suddenly?_

_\---_

Hello my fanficworms! Mysterious demon is he not? Reminds me of another certain black haired demon...hmm.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What was the best birthday surprise you can remember?

Answer for moi; Honestly i have never had a surprise party, heh. But i guess a technical surprise for me would one party where i invited tons of people and only one person ended up coming. Yep, total surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope ya like it!

_The sky was an ugly shade of grey as I stared up at it feeling a bit uneasy. I turned in my spot searching for something, no...someone._

_The crowds around me paid no attention as I was pushed and shoved lightly. The buildings around me were large and fancy looking, far different from the surroundings I was used to. That's when I turned to see the largest castle I had ever seen in my existence. The Buckingham Palace. I was in London._

_It was very crowded here, and the air felt chilly even though there had to be at least a hundred people giving off body heat around me. Fear rose in my chest as my lungs tightened. It was getting hard to breathe._

I need to calm down _, I told myself._ There's no reason I should be scared. Smile is... _That's when I realized my being afraid was because Smile wasn't here. I was lost and the surrounding noises grew louder in my ears as did my rapid breaths for air. I stumbled through the lake of bodies trying to find a way out._

Smile _, I called out in my head, I couldn't speak._ Smile where are you? ****

_My head whipped around as my hair followed its movements. A harsh wind was picking up and everything was turning hazy. The feeling felt oddly familiar. My legs shook and the sensation of falling made my heart stop._

~~~

I jerked awake as the falling jolt slowly washed away from my mind. Feeling the warm covers beneath me I took a deep breath blinking my eyes repeatedly. I was in the hotel room. It took me awhile to remember that. How come? I racked through my brain in confusion. Hadn't I been somewhere else moments before?

 _That was a dream?_ I thought groggily as I sat up. The dream was long gone by now, forgotten. I usually never had such vivid dreams like that though, it had been vivid right? _I never really forget my dreams either_ , I wondered trying to remember. It did my mind no good to think so hard this early in the morning. Looking to my right where the other bed was, I saw no sign of Smile. Pulling the covers back and away from my body I slid my feet onto the cold, carpeted ground. Getting up I stretched and fixed my twisted t-shirt with groggy movements.

Going into the bathroom I didn't pay attention to the closed door and opened it. Steam rose in front of my face as I blinked and went frigid at the sight before me. Smile looked at me from the side brushing his teeth with only a towel around his waist. My eyes stared at his naked chest for a split second before I looked back at Smile's smirking face.

"U-uh!" I choked and stumbled over my words as Smile just smiled at me, amused and still brushing his teeth. "I-I'M SORRY!" I squeaked as I shut the door quickly stumbling back into the wall from the force of it. My heart slammed against my rib cage as I huffed out short breaths. I was sure my face was red, what girls wouldn't be after seeing _that_? I never so much as saw Smile's legs, he always wore dress pants or jeans!

Taking deep breaths I quickly picked out my clothes for the day and brushed my hair. Pulling my overly long locks into a tight braid over my shoulder Smile came out of the bathroom. I noticed he wore a black button up shirt with grey dress pants along with his black gloves as expected. I kept my eyes downcast as I passed him and hurried into the bathroom. Pulling my jeans on as well as my (f/c) top that I had gotten yesterday I pulled my jacket over it and brushed my teeth.

~~~

"You do realize to get to London we have to get on a plane" Smile stated driving through traffic.

"I know" I huffed, "I've never been on a plane so I thought...it would be exciting" I shrugged looking out my window. Something bright caught my eye as it flew into the forest to our right. I searched the wall of tress but saw no bird, or at least I thought it had been one.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights" Smile teased as I glared at him playfully.

"I'm not afraid" I stated as I flipped through the pages in my animal book, shutting it I turned to the newest in my collection of two. Smile had been so kind as to get me a book on London. I smiled as I opened it to see Big Ben, the humongous clock tower. As I flipped another few pages my eyes widened at the picture of the Buckingham Palace.

My dream echoed in my mind and I tried my hardest to remember what had happened in it. The palace was connected, but as I stared at the picture I felt as if I had already been there.

"Have you ever been to London?" I asked Smile as I traced the castle with my finger.

"...No I have not" he said calmly as I cast a worried glance at him. He seemed fine today, but I was still on edge. I shut the book quietly and turned to gaze out at the changing scenery. The airport would be coming into sight soon. Unconsciously I brought my hand up and touched the rose charm on my necklace. It brought some comfort out of last nights events.

~~~

London was busy and I knew it would be, though I'm not so sure how.

 _It has to be that dream_ , I thought bitterly as we headed towards the baggage claim. The plane ride had definitely been exciting. Flying had been a totally different experience compared to what I had imagined.

Getting to the baggage claim I grabbed my bag before Smile had a chance to and waited for him to lead the way. He gave me glances more than often and I could feel my curiosity deflating from him little by little. No matter what I would always accept him, it was just the secrets that upset me.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked finally as we were checking into a hotel a few hours later.

"No" I said confused if it was a lie or not as we waited for the elevator.

Smile was quiet when I opened the door to out room and hurried inside. Starting to unpack I heard Smile sigh, concerned confusion mixed within it.

"(Y/n)..." he started and my heart jumped as I interrupted him.

"Lets go sightseeing tomorrow." I did the one thing I was good at doing, I feigned a smile. "I want to see the palace and the Queen's gardens. Big Ben could have a visit as well..." I went on as I refolded my clothes. It was a habit when I was upset as well as reorganizing my books that I no longer had. That was another thing to miss from that awful house.

'Come on" I said as I jumped on my bed, "lets get some sleep." Smile was silent for a few beats and then made a small noise of agreement as I sagged in relief.

~~~

Smile and I waited on the side walk. He searched for our taxi while I stared at the beautifully made hotels and shops around us. Turning around I craned my neck up at our giant, white hotel. Seeing something flicker against the wall of the building high above I squinted my eyes. I couldnt make out anything against the whiteness.

 _How much did all this cost?_ I wondered as I glanced at Smile, _and where does he get all of the money? I hope he's not just spoiling me..._ Feeling a warm hand on my upper arm I turned and saw Smile holding the taxi car door open for me. I smiled slightly and slipped into the yellow car as he followed in after me. I scooted over to my far left to look out the window. It was quite sunny today and warm too, I would take my jacket off later.

Curling my hands gently on top of my legs as the fabric of my jeans rubbed against my moving hands I relaxed. I was excited to see this city. The place was beautiful and busy and just amazing. I was happy I picked this spot, it felt comfortable here somehow.

I leaned back in my seat, feeling tense all of the sudden. I wanted to come here and we're here, but where would we live? I hadn't really thought about it.

My eyes wandered over to Smile once again. His elbow rested on the door, his chin in his pale, slender hand. The sun made his black hair appear almost midnight colored as his Caribbean eyes focused on the outside world.

 _Where would he want to live?_ I touched my necklace's charm, the detailed rose beneath my fingers calmed my nerves as I watched the world move outside my glass window.

~~~

Soon enough we reached our location. I stepped out of the bright car and instantly heard the noisy surroundings around me. My eyes flickered to all the small shops and restaurants. I couldn't help but smile as I saw happy couples and families. A pang of envy grew in my chest as I spotted a little girl laughing with who I assumed was her mother. They walked the busy streets with shopping bags. My smile faltered and I turned blinking away tears.

"What do you want to do first?" Smile asked as I glanced at him. Humming I looked around and grinned as I noticed the London Eye. The demon sighed beside me, but I saw his small smile. I giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him along as we headed towards the giant Ferris wheel.

~~~

The small room with a hand full of people in it started to move and I grabbed a rail looking out the glass windows in excitement.

"Oh wow, look Smile..." I breathed as we slowly moved above London. I spotted the Buckingham Palace immediately in the distance as well as Big Ben.

"What do you think?" He asked quietly.

"Its...amazing" I beamed with delight. I never thought I would get to see places like this. "Whats your favorite? Big Ben, the London Eye, or the palace?" I asked.

"The London Eye I suppose" Smile answered, I could see his dislike as he saw the palace. I held in a sigh and giggled as the beautiful gardens came into view. When we reached the top of the wheel I looked at the sky and relaxed at its beauty.

"I love it here. Its beautiful." Smile grabbed the rail gently next to me.

"Yes. It is" he whispered. I turned my head to see his eyes on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally, "do you want to leave?" I didn't want to, but if this place bothered Smile this much... Well I couldn't hurt him.

"No...its just" he sighed looking away, "its nothing." I slowly grabbed my guardian's arm laying my cheek on it.

"Thank you for bringing me" I murmured. "You can pick where we go next."

"You already want to leave?" He chuckled.

"Of course not! I'm hungry" I stated as he laughed again making me join him.

~~~

"I'll go see how long the wait is. Stay here, alright?" Smile said, he was squatting down in front of me. I nodded, smiling gently. He grinned slightly and placed his big hand on my head, patting me softly. My scalp pricked from his touch, but in a good way. "I'll only be a minute or two" he huffed standing up straight.

"Okay. I'll be here" I hummed looking around from my spot next to the front doors of the restaurant. There were a few shops to look at and Smile knew I wasn't one to wander off. With one last pat Smile headed into the busy eating place.

I rocked back and forth on my feet with the sun shining down on me. Getting hot I slipped out of my jacket and tied it around my waist. Seeing most of the women and girls in dresses and skirts I instantly felt a little out of place. I could spot a few people in jeans like me, but I had to search. Well, it was hot today so I guess that was why long pants were hard to find in this sea of bodies.

I brought my gaze up towards the sky once more for a distraction. I loved the bright blue and soft white above me, it never ceased to catch my attention. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. The bustling of the city was peaceful to a point.

Hearing a loud gasp I blinked and looked around from the sudden sound. My eyes passed something blindingly white making me do a double take. A little boy, maybe around five or six, stood a few feet away with shaggy, pure white hair. His big, round eyes stared at me and I couldn't tell what color they were. He wore a large t-shirt, if he wore shorts beneath it I couldn't see them, but it was humongous on his small form. He waved at me.

I glanced back at the restaurant to see Smile near the front doors inside. Looking back at the boy I saw him be shoved back and frowned. He stumbled into a few people before hitting the cement. Why were people so rude? I got a glimpse of his pale, frightened face as he looked around before the crowd swallowed him up. Was he lost? Where were his parents?

Worry built up inside me and before I knew it I was going after the kid. Stopping and peering around I tried to spot his bright hair and screeched as something flew past me. Snapping my head upwards J gasped as a white bird circled above me. Turning and seeing the boy nowhere in sight I sighed defeated. He was long gone, I would never find him now. Flinching as my hair snagged something I gritted my teeth, the bird had flew down and nearly hit me in the back of my head. People eyed me and the bird, but continued on their way. Squinting up at the animal I frowned.

 _Oh well_ , I thought sadly, _I_ _better head back..._

I turned and instantly felt my heart stop. I couldn't even see over the crowd. Where was I? I shook off my fear and went straight back where I had come from. As I walked trying to keep from bumping into people I felt a wave of déjà vu hit me. Had this happened to me before? I tried to search my memories, but found no trace of this familiarity in my past.

After awhile I saw no glimpse of the restaurant and started to get nervous. I grunted as someone bumped into me and grimaced. Looking up I spun in a circle as people crisscrossed around me. I barely had any space to turn.

"Excuse me" I said loudly as someone hit my shoulder throwing me forward. I felt my breath quicken as I started to get nervous. I looked up trying to find some way back to Smile when I noticed the sky. It was no longer bright, but was slowly turning gray, bad sign. The clouds swirled as I turned every which way trying to catch sight of Smile. It was getting hard to breathe and a sudden breeze was picking up.

 _Am I having a panic attack?_ I thought fearfully as I grabbed my necklace's charm trying to calm down. Smile would find me, he wouldn't stop until he found me. I took deep breaths and pictured the demon's face. _Everything's fine_ , I chanted in my mind. _He'll find me._ I just needed to stay where I was. Everything was going to be fine.

A sudden blast of thunder made me jump and squeak clasping my hands over my ears. I wasn't usually scared of thunder, but the sudden sound made my heart quiver in fear as I fell to my knees.

 _I...can't breathe..._ My hands laid flat against the pavement. From how sunny it had been the pavement should've been warm, but it was cold against my palms. _I shouldn't have wandered off..._ My arms trembled weakly as I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't move. I was paralyzed.

_"Don't be scared. Stay calm..."_

"I'm trying" I answered. I raised my head to see who gave me the already known advice and only saw the distant figure of the bird i had chased down. "You're an..." I raised my hand towards the oncoming white mass. "Owl?"

Suddenly the figure of the animal shot downwards and my hand did as well. That's when I realized I was falling.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Your dream came true...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

How was your weekend?

Answer for moi; I cant say since this will be published in the future, hopefully that future weekend was relaxing and fun? Yeah...this was edited on July 28, 2015. Which is a Tuesday, so my weekend in the past was fine i guess.


	7. Chapter 7

  Hope ya like it!

I expected my back to hit the pavement under me, but my knees left the ridged surface as I continued to fall. Blackness rose up and over me as the distant gray clouds vanished, but not before I saw the owl once more as well as my hands and wisps of hair floating upwards. My eyes widened as everything went dark and the feeling of falling started to scare me. My body twitched as I began to move my legs kicking within the dark. My fingers raked at the cold air that shot up and around me. I gasped trying to figure out what was going on. Trying to move onto my stomach I tensed as my hair fly away from my face. The feeling of the unknown tore at my heart as I stared into a mass of pure black beneath me.

 _How long have I been falling? At this rate I'm bound to..._ I swallowed afraid as I blinked trying to see through the thick darkness. I spread my arms as wide as I was able to seeing of there if there was any walls, or such around me. Not feeling a thing touch my fingers tips. I felt my throat go dry.

 _Whats happening? Is this all a dream? It has to be..._ I gasped as a light flickered in front of me. I covered my eyes with my hands and waited for them to adjust to the small ball of brightness before opening them wide. Reaching out I cupped my hands over the glowing orb and felt it disappear like smoke. My mouth fell open as lights slowly began to bloom around. So I saw nothing but small shards of white, blue, and silver floating around me as I twirled further into the dark space.

Something flashed and I did a double take when a figure flew into my sight, it shadows reflecting through the lights.

 _The owl!_ It circled me and I focused on its face to see its bright, golden eyes trained on me. I kicked my legs out behind me and used my arms to try and stay in one place as I fell. It was better than tumbling down like Alice through the rabbit hole. At least she got the privilege to float.

Looking down to see if the ground was approaching yet with a twinge of worry, I was met something flickering beneath the shards. I squinted as I fell closer towards it. Whatever it was its edges blinked and was in the shape of a shuttering diamond. Every time I blinked my eyes it was a different mass of colors making me grow dizzy.

I yelped as the owl flew into me and brought my arms up as it repeated the action.

 _What's it doing?!_ Something sharp pricked my arm and I guessed it was the owl's claws. It was grabbing my shoulder with them. The fourth time it did it, it managed to flip me onto my back. I moved my arms and legs as I tried to turn to see the flickering diamond once more. How close was it now? The bird screeched in my ear, stopping me in my pursuit while circling me and cawing in annoyance. I watched it in utter confusion. A rush of air hit my back as the dark walls in the beginning of this fall rushed back over me, the light shards blinking out of existence.

_What--?!_

It all happened so fast. I didn't have time to take a breathe as my back slammed into something along with my head. Once again I was met with an empty black, though this type of darkness seemed to scare me even more.

~~~

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air and sat up. My heart slammed against my chest as I choked on the air I breathed and tried to comprehend what was happening. It was cold, I was...wet? I blinked and shivered as I suddenly heard the pounding rain around me. It was so loud and sudden I flinched in shock. Taking a breath o blinked through the thick wall of rain around me. Through it I saw trees, meaning I had to be in a forest.

Releasing a shaky breath it came out as a wispy cloud. That's when I realized it was freezing. I brought my arms up and felt needles prick my skin; they were asleep. I shook them out and tensed at the sensation as I crossed my arms trying to find some warmth.

"W- _hat_?" I choked out as I saw my bare legs in front of me. I shook as I moved my legs and brought them closer to me. Glancing down I saw my body was uncovered as well. Naked in the cold rain and in a forest... How the hell did this happen?

My teeth chattered as I let go of myself and pushed shakily off the wet ground. I let out a scared cry as I stumbled over and into a tree. Its bark digging into my skin as I used it to keep myself upright. My hair stuck to my body like a wet shirt as I looked around trying to figure out where to go, or what to do.

 _I need to get somewhere warm._ My lips trembled as I managed a step forward, my bare feet connecting with the wet, muddy ground. Making my way through the dark area I tripped and stumbled over the numerous roots and rocks scattered around. My feet were scraped and battered when I heard the familiar hoot of an owl. I turned and spotted the white mass once again. I had been trying to write that fall off as a dream, but I knew it was all a connected to my current location. Whether I wanted to believe it or not.

"You" I blamed through the volume of the rain. "What did you do?" The owl cocked its head at me and I sighed trying to catch my breath. I was blaming an owl for some weird journey, that meant I was tired.

Staring at the bird I observed it spreading its wings and closed my eyes curling in on myself as it flew at me. Feeling soft feathers hit my cheek I leaned over as a sudden weight landed on my right shoulder. For a small puffball he was heavy. I looked at the owl as he perched on my shoulder. "Get off" I mumbled and the only thing I received was its claws digging into my shoulder. "Ow-ow!" I squeaked as I tried to get the feet off of me. They loosened and I sighed pushing off the tree. "I'm already tired, please get off" I admitted weakly.

Although he was warm I felt I would collapse at any moment. I squeaked as he suddenly jumped off, his wings smacking me in the face as he soared away.

_Alone once again._

I huffed and rubbed my shoulder then continued my way into the forest and not so long after the bird returned. I fell over as something hit me, heavy and smooth. I hissed as broken twigs scratched my skin and flattened my hands against the wet soil. Pushing up and managing to sit back on my legs I turned. Pulling whatever was on me off I saw it was a piece of clothing. The thing was heavy and tiring to hold, but it was needed as of now. Pulling the thick cloak over my shoulders I look up at the bird who had dropped the thing on me. "Thank you" I called as he flew around me. He landed on me once more and I sighed but made no complaint.

Something told me to keep going straight and I listened. My feet stepped and skidded over the mushy ground and a hiss or two escaped me as I ran into a wall of twigs from the trees. Pushing my way through them the owl hooted and shook on my shoulder. Almost falling to my knees I blinked through the storm to see a dark mass in the distance.

"A building" I breathed as I hurried towards it. The stinging in my feet was ignored as I ran with the weight of the large cloak and owl.

 _Hopefully there will be people there who'll help me..._ It surprised me when my feet skidded across a pebbled road making my cuts burn even more. Grabbing my cloak I came up to the front of the building but stopped as I saw it was in fact a mansion.

Shaking the surprise off I hurried up the steps nearly slipping on their smooth surface and tripped over the last one. The owl hooted and flew off flapping his wings and using the door to rocket over my head and out into the storm. Watching him fly away I took a deep breath and looked back at the door in front of me. Did he run because he was scared? My hand shook as I let go of the cloak and raised my hand to knock.

Before I could, however, the door creaked open by itself. I stepped back as the sky lit up with lightning and thunder shook the ground beneath me. My eyes widened at the man in front of me, the light only giving me a second to see his pale face and black hair. My heart constricted thinking it was Smile for one second, but this man didn't have the body shape.

"Oh my..." his deep voice seized up the darkness as I wrapped my only clothing around me tighter. The last time I had been alone and naked with a man it had not ended well. I could only be afraid in this situation. "What is a lady your age doing out at this hour?" The stranger asked.

"I'm..." i choked out as I clenched the leather shaking from the cold rain still on my skin. This man...he made me feel...the aurora surrounding him made me think of Smile. How could that be? And how did he know I was out here? Was it a coincidence when he opened the door in time?

"I'm sorry to, uh, bother you at such an hour" I said as calmly as I could. "But I need some help, sir."

"I see..." the man was quiet for a moment and even though I could not see his face, I felt his eyes on me. "Do come inside, milady" he bowed slightly as he moved back into the house leaving me a clear path into the dark mansion. I hesitated, but moved forward slowly, doing my best to use my hurt feet. The creaking of the door made me look back as the storm outside went out of sight.

A few seconds of darkness erupted into a small glow of light as a single candle stick was lit. It gave off a wary feeling. I wondered why he didn't have a flashlight instead, or had just turned on a light.

 _Maybe he just wants the dramatic mood to keep going_ , I thought bitterly, _this whole scene is dramatic_. The man was now clearly seen with a slim, beautiful face and dark eyes. "I must apologize, but the young master is asleep and can not greet you" he frowned as he spoke.

"Its fine..." I said slightly confused. Master? Was he some sort of butler? "All I really need is a place to rest for the night." I would've used a phone or something to call Smile, but he had no phone. At least not one that I knew of.

"Of course, follow me" he said softly as he walked passed. I followed his lone light in the blackness to a grand staircase.

 _I'm not so sure my feet can take much more..._ I gritted my teeth and followed the butler up the stairs slowly.

"What is your name?" I asked trying to get my mind off the pain.

"Sebastian Michaelis" he told me. "May I have the pleasure of yours?" He questioned looking back at me.

"(Y/n)..." I breathed, "so this...is your, uh, master's mansion?" The soft carpet burned my bleeding cuts as my heels touched the floor with every step. We reached a long hallway and began to walk it.

"Yes, of course" Sebastian chuckled, "here we are" the tall figure of the man stopped as I slowed and turned to look at the door he was gesturing to. I looked up to see a rather beautifully crafted door. Sebastian turned the knob and opened it to reveal a grand room with a large bed and a beautiful fireplace. A dark rug complimented the thick curtains covering the window, while the bedding seemed to reflect the walls with small designs in its cloth.

"Wow" I whispered as I walked forward. A hiss sounded as I felt a cut rip open on my heel. Reaching down slightly I stumbled forward and sat on the bed resting my feet. I would've reached down to rub them, but the cloak was the only think to hide my naked body.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he lit candles on the bed stand, making the room a tiny bit brighter. I took in his full attire, dressed in a black suit with black gloves covering his hands.

 _Like Smile_ , I thought and shook my head.

"My feet are hurt" I sighed.

"May i?" He asked motioning to my feet. I hesitantly nodded and he knelt down. Gloved hands came into contact with my skin and suddenly my body wasn't listening to me as I jerked back. My whole body began to shake bad memories surfacing as I fought to push the fear down. I didn't realize other people's touch would terrify me, since I rarely came into contact with anyone besides Smile. I winced I felt needles prick my skin running up from the soles of my feet as I curled into a ball, withdrawing from the butler. Surprised eyes met mine as my heart leapt to my throat. I grew embarrassed looking away.

"I-I'm sorry, uh...I-It just hurt more than I expected..." I lied swallowing a lump in my throat. Why did I have to act like that? Why did my body have to disobey my mind, or was it my mind that disobeyed me?

"I see..." Sebastian stood. "Well, they look quite bad so I beg your pardon for causing you pain." he said with a deep bow.

"N-No, it's fine." I shook my head. "It...wasn't your fault." That was the truth. The fault would always be that devil's. Not for the cuts, but for the fear. Always the sickening fear...

"I will send our maid up to help with your injuries. May I take your coat?" He asked as I tensed.

"U-Uh," I blushed and looked away from Sebastian's polite grin as he tilted his head with a questioning hum. "I don't...have any other clothes." I mumbled, uncomfortable as I sunk into my large cloak.

"Its alright, miss. Mey Rin will find you something I'm sure. Goodnight, lady (y/n)."

"Thank you so much Sebastian." I sighed as he shut the door. As soon as it clicked closed my throat went dry.

 _I don't know where I am...my body is now rejecting anyone's touch...and Smile..._ Just the thought of him made my heart crack. I raised my hand to my neck and gasped as I saw my necklace was gone. I laid my face in my hands as I urged myself not to cry at the loss of my only comfort. The maid, Mey Rin, would be here any minute. I had to keep my composure--I was good at that, I could do this.

Shifting on the soft bed's blankets I sighed and brought my hands up to my soaking wet hair. Bringing it over my shoulder I tried to tame the wet tangles and looked down at the long strands. My hands froze and started to shake as I pulled away from the knotty tendrils.

I closed my eyes and opened them trying to see if the lighting was playing tricks on me. But it wasn't...

 _My hair is white!_ I pulled at the strands of snow white hair and rung out the water trying to figure out this new puzzle in this whole puzzling scenario. I closed my eyes and tried to think up a reasonable explanation. The only thing I came up with was that I was dreaming.

"This can't be a dream," I muttered aloud as I brought my foot up to inspect it. The oozing red cuts and few pieces of pebbles stuck to them made me bite my lip. "The pains too real..."

A knock on the door made me jump and put my feet down, fixing my cloak over my bare legs. "C-Come in." I cursed myself silently for stuttering.

"Good evening milady." A slightly funny voice greeted as the door opened. I hummed slightly as I saw a maid walk in with messy red pigtails and big, round glasses. Her body language tried to hide her tiredness but failed. She walked in slightly slumped as she cleared her throat and blinked at me. "Goodness!" She gasped raising her hands to her mouth.

I blinked looking around afraid. "What is it?"

"Your hair mistress!" She gaped as I absorbed the polite name she called me. Sebastian had said such things as well.

"Oh, yeah," I sighed running a hand through my now white hair, "its...uh..." I couldn't describe it.

"Oh, uh... Its beautiful miss, yes! I am told your feet are injured, yes?" I blushed at her compliment and was glad for her changing the subject.

"Uh, yes, you're Mey Rin, right?" I asked as she walked forward and squatted.

"Yes, may I, miss?"

"Um, could you not touch them? They really sting." I lied guiltily as she nodded and just looked at them. "I'm sorry for bothering you at such a late hour..." I frowned.

"Oh, its fine miss, I will be right back with first aid and some clothes if I can find any, yes." She said hurrying out the door she had just come through. I swung my feet back and forth waiting for her return. She seemed friendly. Looking behind me I saw the drawn curtains, the storm sounded behind them, though muffled.

"Here we are, yes! I couldn't find any clothes, but I hoped my extra nightgown would suffice?" Mey Rin said, uncertain. I nodded as she walked in and closed the door gently. Sitting down on her knees the maid laid a first aid box on the ground next to her and a folded nightgown as she handed me a towel. "Pardon my rudeness mistress, but why have you come to the mansion tonight?" She questioned as I bit my lip trying to think how I should explain. I wasn't very good at lying, pretending I could do, but not lying. I had already done it, however, so I might as well keep doing so if needed. I rubbed my hair with the soft towel as well as my arms.

"I'm not very sure..." I sighed trying to stick to the truth. "One moment I'm out in the warm sun and the next I'm waking up in the middle of a forest in a storm."

"My, that's unusual..." Mey Rin commented as I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, may I ask where I am?"

"At the Phantomhive mansion on the outskirts of London mistress." She answered.

_So I'm still in London...that's good._

"Well, its certainly been a busy day." I sighed and winced as Mey Rin cleaned my feet off. I fought with myself not to pull away from her touch immediately as she picked at the pebbles, trying to get them out of my cuts. Peroxide hissed as it was poured over my feet and I gripped the blanket beneath me. After wrapping them securely Mey Rin helped me onto my feet gingerly. "That feels loads better," I breathed, "thank you so much."

"Not at all," Mey Rin smiled. "Do you need help with your nightgown miss?" She cocked her head.

"Thank you, but you don't have to..." I shook my head feeling awkward. I hadn't spoken to many people in my lifetime, so this was pretty new.

"That's what I'm here for, I am. Goodnight my lady." The red head bowed and turned on her heels shutting the door behind her. Drying the rest of my body off with the towel I grabbed the spare gown and slipped the cloak off. I pulled the white, cotton clothing over my head softly, feeling my muscles scream at me to rest.

Pulling my long, damp hair out of the collar I stood and hung the cloak on a jacket hanger by what I assumed was the bathroom. Slowly making my way over to the window I drew the curtains back and looked out at the messy weather. Without a brush or toothbrush I decided to head to bed and enjoy the sounds of the messy weather. As I was blowing out the candles a tap on the window was heard. I looked and sighed as I saw the owl.

Hurrying over I opened the window receiving a gush of cold wind shooting into the room as J did as well as the owl. Closing the glass pane I turned as the bird perched himself on the bed stand. I huffed amazed.

"What are you doing back?" I asked him as I walked over. He watched me and turned his head eyeing the room in a curious manner. I sat on the bed keeping my eyes trained on the animal, dubious. He shook and pecked at his feathers, glancing at me every so often.

_Should I be letting him in here? These people have been so nice and I'm letting a bird in through the window._

I frowned and looked back out at the storm. "I don't think you can stay here. It might be trouble for the people," I told the bird as he hooted softly. "Come on," I urged him reaching out for his body. Maybe if I gave him a little push he would fly towards the window? I flinched as I touched his soft feathers, he didn't seem to mind me touching him which was surprising. I scratched his neck gently with one finger as he stretched out letting me. I huffed slightly astonished and sighed. "You're really tame. You better do something to wake me up early so I can let you out" I said even though I knew it was impossible. "Don't freak out while I'm asleep alright?" I asked him. He couldn't talk of course, but I felt a feeling of agreement from the bird. Shrugging it off I blew out the rest of the candles and slipped into the soft bed, curling beneath its satin covers.

"Goodnight" I whispered. A soft "hoo" replied as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep willingly.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Finally met that certain black haired demon, huh? Lucky you... ୧༼ ヘ ᗜ ヘ ༽୨

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What would be the first thing you'd say to Sebastian?

Answer for moi; "You know you're quite taller in person..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hope ya like it!

 

 

_"Do you like storms, (y/n)?" A deep voice inquired as I stared out of the clouded window, watching the rage of light and sound. It all but amazed me at my young age._

_"Yes!" I giggled, my voice echoing in my ears as I pressed my hands against the glass. It was cold. "The thunder keeps daddy and mommy's yelling quiet..." A sigh sounded behind me as lightning lit up the dark sky. I felt my eyes widened as I waited for another strike. Clearly, I was not a normal child. You'd think the loud claps and bright flashes would scare a toddler, but no, I reveled in it._

_"There's a place I can take you where you won't hear them anymore... You wont have to see them fight or get hurt there." he said, the demon's voice smooth and kind as I crossed my arms resting my head on the window sill. I still did not know the truth about him. Not yet._

_"I can't leave mommy behind..." I whispered, my voice small and frail. "She doesn't have anybody, neither does brother. Daddy won't be there for them, so I have to be."_

_"But don't they hurt you?"_

_I glanced into the ocean colored eyes and back towards the storm._

_"Sometimes... But I'll be okay." I smiled. "If mommy and brother can take daddy's hits so can I. Even if its from them..."_

~~~

My scalp stung making me reach up and scratch my head in the next second. Realizing my locks were, in fact, being pulled I opened my eyes and blinked the blur of grogginess away. A strand was snatched from the birds nest that was my hair and I grunted turning my head away from the puffy pillow to see a pair of gold eyes staring at me. My own (e/c) ones widened as I blinked.

"Hi..." I greeted and yawned as his clawed feet hopped on my side, pattering back and forth, tickling me almost. "What is it?" 

The owl hooted softly and turned his head to the right. 

I followed it's gaze to see the window and the foggy morning beyond it. 

"You want to leave? Oh, right, the wake up call. Smart bird." I praised as I leaned up, the animal hopping down the bed and flapping over to the window sill. Walking over I opened the glass door for him with lazy movements, apparently my body was still waking up. I sighed and patted the creature's fuzzy head as he sat on the window sill. "Goodbye." He blinked and I felt a wave of warmth in my chest as he spread his snow colored wings and flew off into the morning. The farewell echoed in my mind, strangely as the bird journeyed on.

Squinting for any more sight of him I closed the window and eyed the meadow behind the misty glass. The storm had made everything wet and soggy by the looks of it. That meant mud and mud meant a mess. Taking a deep breath I looked at the tips of my hair and blinked to see my (h/c) strands were back.

"What?" I gasped as I ran to the bathroom and looked in the serene mirror. It's beauty was wasted on my morning face and weird, color-changing rat's nest. My mouth dropped as I saw it was indeed back to its original color. "How am I suppose to explain this?!" I asked my reflection, wounding my fingers into the knots. When no reply was given I groaned and slumped forward.

Turning back to the door I returned to my bed and sat down. Realizing my feet didn't hurt nearly as bad as before I took it for a good sign. Bringing my right ankle up onto my left knee I unwrapped the bandages and saw the cuts were already healing. Maybe they hadn't been that bad in the first place. Wrapping my foot back up I wondered if I should go back to sleep or not. Deciding against it I raked my fingers through my hair waiting for someone to come around. I couldn't go out in a night gown, it'd be awkward and rude in a strangers house.

 _And a rich one at that_ , I thought as I finished taming my hair to the best of my abilities.

A few minutes later a soft knock made me perk up as I walked to the door and opened it. Mey Rin stood on the other side dressed in her maid uniform from last night. She held a dress on her arm along with a basket, and a tray of breakfast on the other. As soon as her eyes fell on me she gasped.

"Your hair--!" She sputtered once again as my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes..." I said, I had come up with a hopefully believable reason, "water turns my hair...white sometimes. Sorry for the confusion."

 _That's such a lie, she'll call me out on it._ I tensed waiting for the damn to break (hypothetically of course).

"My...that's different. I'm sorry excuse me, I'm being rude." 

She believed me?! I shook off her comment of being rude and stared dumbstruck before blinking.

"Oh, let me help you with that," I spoke as I grabbed the dress. The fabric was soft against my fingers.

"There was no need, but thank you, yes." The maid smiled as she came in and shut the door behind her. "Here is your breakfast, mistress. We decided to let you sleep in, since you came so late, yes. And I got the dress for you earlier this morning, do you like it, yes?"

I looked at the dress in my hands and felt confusion engulf me. The dress was beautiful, the color of violet and silky as ever, but it was very fancy and well...Victorian like.

"Its beautiful, but--I mean--you didn't have to get something so fancy," I excused. "A pair of pants and a shirt would've been fine."

"A lady shouldn't wear clothes like that, she shouldn't! Besides the master ordered me to find you something appropriate, he did." 

"Thanks again." I nodded. To bear with the fancy clothing style once more was a bit of a pain, but at least the dress had a historic look to it. I wasn't too fond of the subject, history, or at least when Smile taught me about it. Though, I was interested at some snippets of the past. At the thought of Smile I forced myself to swallow a lump in my throat.

"Now sit down and eat, miss. Sebastian will be by soon to fetch you and introduce you to the young master, yes. I brought a few more things you might be needing, I did..." Giving me a small basket the red head sat the tray of food down on a small table in the corner of the room. I peeked in it to see what I guessed was undergarments and a toothbrush as well as a brush and a pair of shoes. They really wore weird things here. Maybe it was just me.

_Some people do enjoy history, I mean, just take a look at those reenacts for war...yeesh._

"Thank you." I sighed as I sat the dress down on the bed, wiping any wrinkles away halfheartedly. Something fell from inside and I picked up a small piece of clothing. "Whats this?" I asked confused flipping it over in my hands. It looked like some sort of bra.

Mey Rin giggled, "a corset miss."

"Whats a corset?" 

"Your underwear...for your chest, miss" Mey Rin mumbled as I nodded understanding that much.

"How do I put it on? It has a lot of ties" I observed.

"I will help you, worry not. I could do it blindfold, yes!" Mey Rin assured me, nodding eagerly.

"Would you...actually do it blindfold?" I asked worried as I turned to stare into her round glasses.

"B-beg your pardon?"

"I have issues with people seeing me naked." It wasn't a _complete_ lie. I didn't like people to see my scars. "So would you...?"

"If that is what you wish. Now please" _—_   she pushed the tray out to me _—_   "eat."

~~~

"I ca- _n't..._ breathe _—_!" I gasped as Mey Rin pulled the corset even tighter. The feeling of my ribs against the tight fabric trying to protect my lungs from the painful attack was a bitter wake up call.

"That's natural miss, haven't you worn one of these before?"

"N _—_ " I squeaked, "no." I choked as my back arched from the pain in my spine. Maybe this was a rich clothing thing for women. My brain could conjure of a few memories of the mentioning of corsets in the old days. But how old could you possible get in the mansion?!

"Almost done miss, just a littler tighter." 

With two more pulls the corset was tied. Pulling on the beautiful dress I looked at myself in the mirror as Mey Rin took her blindfold off. 

"Just beautiful miss."

"Yes the dress is," I agreed, although breathlessly. I was just glad I had managed to escape the maids hands from feeling the burns across the back of my shoulders and surviving the lack of air humans needed.

"Not just the dress milady." Mey Rin complimented happily as I blushed, thanking her. My hair had been brushed and braided loosely over my right shoulder and a pair of black flats hugged my feet. "Well! I best be going, dishes to be washed, yes. Till again, milady." The kind woman bowed and turned from the mirror.

"Thank you Mey Rin" I turned towards her giving a small smile. "It means a lot." I never had many friends in my lifetime, that's why I cherished Smile so much. He had been the only one to help me, but now I saw other people could be just as friendly. Though from the sounds of it I would soon be faced with the owner of the astounding home. Something told me he wasn't going to be as easily trusting as the red head. The maid smiled and exited out of the room with the tray and empty plates. I had been hungry, but who wouldn't be after that hike through the forest in the middle of a storm?

Going back to the window I saw some of the fog had dispersed and the large meadow _—_ no, the massive _garden_ could be seen more clearly. It was quite a sight with the edges being surrounded by a white, stone fence and a fountain in the middle to top it all off. Whoever this Phantomhive man was, he was loaded. I searched for my owl friend among the beautiful backyard, but saw no sign of his white feathers. Slightly disappointed, I pushed the feeling away and spun, walking around the room doing my best to get used to the corset. At the sound of a knock I blinked and froze.

 _Oh, yeah_. I remembered, relaxing. _Mey Rin said Sebastian would come by..._

"Yes?" I called out walking around the bed towards the door. It opened to reveal said butler. He grinned and bowed, his features as sharp and prominent as I had remembered them to be.

 _Jeez, he's even more beautiful than I thought._ I rolled my eyes at myself, mentally. _But beauty doesn't make the person. Never forget that._

"Milady. My master wishes to see you."

I felt relieved, he didn't question my hair.

"I'm glad I'll get to thank him for the hospitality." I admitted as I walked out of the room, my hands molded to my sides out of nervousness. "Thank you for helping me, too, Sebastian."

"You're welcome, miss (l/n)." 

As we walked down a long hallway in silence I took in the few paintings and small desks holding a vase or decoration. After turning down another hall I glanced at the butler. I still didn't comprehend why I thought of Smile when I looked at him. Although they both had black hair Smile's was a different shade, lighter, somehow. It was then I decided to pay close attention to the man before I left. Being curious had it's pros and cons, but right now I just wanted to figure out the butler before I was interrogated myself.

Many doors were seen as we made our way passed grand windows and ornate styled halls. I caught sight of the large garden once or twice reminding me of my haunting home. It was dead to me now and always would be. Besides, this garden was much more open and beautiful. 

Looking forward I noticed Sebastian had stopped in front of a giant wooden door. Coming up behind him he knocked three times. The sound echoed down the hall making me tense.

"Come in." A muffled answered. I squinted, puzzled, seeing as the voice had sounded somewhat young. I shook the thought off. It must've been the distance.

The brunette opened the door gracefully motioning me in first like the gentleman he appeared to be. I walked into the large room decorated with few objects and furniture just as the hallway had been The carpet was a wild green, capturing my attention almost immediately, but soon I was gawking at the wall to my right. I couldn't even call it a wall _—it was a freaking mountain of books_. Being a bookworm myself I felt my fingers twitch, wanting nothing more than to run my hands along the many spines of novels next to me.

_So close, yet so far..._

Shaking my head I focused ahead of me. A desk sat in front of a diamond patterned window that caught my attention as well. The dream fall came to mind at the sight of the it and goosebumps broke the surface of my skin at the thought. Looking down from the overlaid aperture I spotted a red chair turned towards the beautiful glass panes.

"Sebastian tend to your duties."

My ears had been right. The voice did sound young.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed towards his employer and once to me before exiting the room. As soon as the door shut I felt tension in the air. The room was kind of chilly. I crossed my arms loosely and walked towards the desk hesitantly.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me, sir." I said stepping forward, my hair bumped my shoulder in its braid as I leaned forward and back, my hands coming to clasp one another quite tightly.

Movement caught my eye as a pale hand holding a book settled on the arm of the chair I faced. I watched as the opened novel slammed shut with a loud clap. Wincing I wondered if I had interrupted his reading. The chair turned slowly and I stood straight waiting to see the master of the mansion. I tried to keep my surprise hidden as the chair faced me with its owner in its seat. 

Phantomhive, or so I remembered was not what I had expected. A man was what I guessed, but he was, in fact, a child. He couldn't have been younger than me, perhaps a year or two older? His dark hair glinted in the poor sunlight through the thick clouds outside, taking on a rather navy hue, and his one deep, sapphire eye observed me. The other was hidden by an obsidian eye patch, surprisingly.

For some reason a vicious dog came to mind as I set eyes on the earl. On the outside he seemed calm, but that eye _—_ the exact opposite to me. That iris seemed wild and dangerous. Glancing down once a dull green suit with fancy placed buttons and cuffed sleeves stuck out against the oak desk. The blue bow tie matched the color of his eye, almost. Overall he looked stern and old for his age.

 _Hoo, boy._ I breathed in my head looking away for a few seconds. _He's going to interrogate me, I can already tell._ So much for figuring out the butler dressed clad in black. I blinked, doing my best not to stare as I returned my gaze to the earl. Giving a slight bow, feeling the need to do so in his presence, I swallowed. I would not be rude to my helper, at least not intentionally.

"What is your full name?" His voice held no emotion, but the tone was high as before, meaning he had not yet hit puberty either. If he was as young as me then I could face him, but right now I had the strong sense to submit and not question the boy. My curiosity would get the best of me, most likely.

 _He asked you something,_ I reminded myself. I fumbled with my tongue trying to form the syllables. The only doubt was if he recognized my last name, but that quickly faded.

"(Y/n) (l/n)." I answered truthfully, just barely escaping a stutter. Seeing no reason to hide my name I replied calmly in a sense (I would have stuttered if it'd been a lie). I didn't expect a rich London boy to know of my lowly father.

"Well, miss (l/n)," Phantomhive started, "I have been told you arrived on my doorstep late last night in the middle of a storm. It seems you have been just as confused as my servants. Would you be so kind as to explain why?" Placing his chin on intertwined fingers, his elbows rested on the massive desk. That eye seemed most definitely intrigued.

 _Watch what you say_ , I told myself.

"I have no idea how I ended up in your forest," I stated, "Mr. Phantomhive" I added looking away to calm some of my nerves. "I remember having a panic attack somewhere near the Buckingham palace and I woke up last night in your forest." I would not tell anyone about the weird dream fall I'd had. Perhaps I would tell Smile when I found him.

 _If I find him_ , I thought sadly.

"Were you with someone?" He asked as I did my best to forget about the problem.

"My guardian..." My voice faltered, slightly embarrassed to say his name. I was only a child when I'd named him Smile and it stuck, but it was a peculiar name in hindsight.

"Well? What was their name?" The earl asked when I didn't speak up.

"Sam." I lied as best as I could and swallowed hoping he wouldn't ask for his last name. I had never given Smile a last name, he'd never asked for one.

"I see..." I glanced up at the boy to see his eye still trained on me. If he questioned me about my family I didn't know what I would say.

 _Just repeat what you told those reporters all those times_ , I frowned. _Shouldn't be that hard. You know the drill by heart._

"I will be out of your way soon enough," I spoke up. "I just have to find Sam, he's most likely looking for me." My words were somewhat sputtered as I nodded my head.

"Yes, well, I will have one of my servants escort you to the city, then. Are you positive he's still there?" The brunette _—or navy-ette in my mind_ _—_ asked bored by looks of it.

"Yes." I was sure. Smile would never leave me behind.

"Then you are free to roam." He dismissed as I held in a sigh of relief and bowed. At least the problem had been solved quick. I hadn't felt like talking much anyway.

 _I come in here to just say thanks and I get interrogated_ , my thoughts wandered.  _I'm feeling kind of attacked right now._

"Thank you again, uh, can I know your full name?" I asked politely. Being a vivid story teller because of Smile and his detailed words I enjoyed getting to see every aspect of something. If I was given a new book I sat there for five minutes just observing the cover and the back in wonder. The boy was anything but a book—I had stated he was more of a vicious dog—but it would be nice to know the full name of my helper.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow. Worry struck me, was I suppose to know?

"I've only been in London a day or two," I explained. "I came from (home state), uh, America. So..." Was he famous or something? (SORRY IF YOU'RE NOT FROM AMERICA!)

"I see, you are one of those Americans," he scoffed. I felt slightly offended, but didn't show it. What was the matter with us Americans? "I am Ciel Phantomhive of Funtom products." 

I blinked, taking in his name. Smile had taught me French and Ciel meant heaven or sky (I couldn't remember which) in the beautiful language. But Funtom? I didn't know that company, was it new? Maybe it was just a London company. I knew one thing though.

I adored his name.

With a small smile (that was quickly hidden) I gave nod and said, "Thank you for everything, Ciel Phantomhive." His name was quite unique, that's why I liked it so much. You didn't hear names like that nowadays. I bowed once more and turned heading out of his office. As I closed the door the last thing I saw was Ciel's deep sapphire eye on me. 

~~~

I sighed as I walked down the hallway, glancing over my shoulder. That boy was intimidating and it took all my courage not to stare at the ground the entire time. That and the fact he was just hard _not_ to look at in general. Was it just me, or were all the people at this mansion beautiful in their own way? Even Mey Rin had a pretty outlook, her hair was a beautiful shade and she had a nice figure, too. Sighing I gave up the mindless thoughts.

Not knowing which way to go I turned a corner and ran smack into Sebastian. His white gloved hand stopped me from falling as it grabbed my shoulder. I instantly tensed at the tingling sensation. I only ever felt that when Smile touched me. How...?

"Done already?" The man asked as I stumbled back.

"Yes, he was very...p-polite" I nodded. "He, uh, said to roam until someone took me to the city. Can you show me to the garden?" My voice was an octave higher, out of shock most likely. "If you're not too busy?" I added and focused on the butler's dark, red eyes as he smiled slightly and blinked. I inhaled just a bit as something flashed in those orbs, bright and dangerous.

"It would be my pleasure," he spoke gently as I tried to hide my surprise. 

His eyes had flashed a bright pinkish-red for a split second. That color was all too familiar. 

I swallowed and followed the brunette down the hallway and once again down the grand stairs. Looking to my left at the paintings on the wall I stopped when I noticed an empty space. "I see you've spotted the missing portrait." Sebastian said.

"What missing portrait?" I asked confused.

"I have yet to put it up. The portrait is of the young master's parents."

"Oh," I whispered. 

It was easy to see that Ciel's parents were no longer around, he wouldn't be the master if they were. We circled around the stairs and I eyed the chandelier as we went through another room and then were out on the garden patio. 

"Feel free to stay as long as you want. I'm positive one of us will be taking you into the city soon enough." 

I nodded and thanked Sebastian. As he turned and walked back into the house I tried to forget about his shivering touch _—_ only Smile made me feel that way and it unnerved me. I sighed and turned marveling the garden. Many flowers grew and I started into the mushy grass. Water jumped on my dress as I walked,dampening the fabric. Picking the large skirt up along with my pace I continued deeper into the backyard. Eventually I found a small resting area with a small, white table designed with various curls along with its matching chairs. Wiping off the wet seat I sat down and listened to the quiet nature around the mansion, closing my eyes.

 _Jeez, Smile... What are you gonna think when I tell you about this weird adventure?_ Opening my eyes I heard a rustle seconds after and looked around. The first thought that came to mind was a snake, I wasn't afraid of the reptiles _—_ I actually found them quite cute _—_ but I still pulled my feet up. Crossing them under my thick dress It made the skirt fold weirdly around me. I peered around making sure no one would see the strange sight before glancing at the flower bushes, waiting to see what created the ruckus.

My mouth opened in amazement as a small, white fluff ball came stumbling out of the shrubbery. 

"Baby bunny..." I breathed in excitement. I rarely got to see animals. Sometimes Smile would take me to pet shops when my parents wouldn't be home and let me stare at the reptiles and birds as well as the rabbits. I let my feet slide to the ground and slowly stood. Not caring about my dress at the moment I squatted. The corset crushed my insides and I took a moment to adjust in the wet grass with my hand out in front of me. Sighing I crossed my arms over my knees and stared at the creature, keeping my balance intact.

The bunny sneezed adorably and stared with gold eyes in front of me _—_ a unique trait _._

"Hey there," I whispered softly. I held my palm out to the furry animal hopefully and watched with shocked eyes as it hopped towards me. Every few jumps it would stop and look around sniffing at its surroundings. Soon it stopped before my hand and touched it with its tiny pink nose, observing. I reached out a little farther and rubbed between its ears hesitantly. It leaned into my touch slightly as my heart jumped on the inside. I slowly cupped my hands around the small creature giving it time to run if it wanted, but it never did. I didn't expect it to be so tame. Soon the small creature sat calmly in my hands white as snow and just as delicate-looking.

I held him to my chest and petted him softly as he closed his round eyes and snuggled into me. I closed mine as well and slowly stood up and sat back down in the chair I had been sitting in before. I whispered sweet nothings to the bunny, enjoying it's company.

 _He's way too cute._ I felt a warmth inside of me as I cuddled the rabbit. He made me feel comforted.

"Miss (y/n)?" 

I looked up at the sound of Mey Rin's voice. 

"Oh what a cute rabbit, yes," she commented walking closer. "The young master has ordered me to take you into the city, he has."

"Oh yes, I'm coming..." I was disappointed to have to let go of the baby rabbit so soon, it had been my first time seeing one after all. Setting it down on the wet grass it shook it's fur at the new position and stared at me. I frowned, pouting and turned following Mey Rin. I stopped when I heard cries behind me and turned to see the small kit hopping after me. Shutting my eyes I tried to leave it behind, its mother was probably looking for it. I took another step and it cried again making me wince.

"Uh... Mistress I think it wants you to stay with him, yes" Mey Rin stated.

I shook my head. "I cant. He probably has a worried mother somewhere." Its sad wails made my heart crack as I glanced back at the baby rabbit. With a sigh I squatted down not being able to ignore its cries for help. "Come here" I called and he hurriedly hopped over and into my hands once more. "You're staying with me, then." I hummed as I carried it alongside Mey Rin who gushed over it as well.

"Will you be able to take care of him miss?" 

"I'm sure he's not that hard to take care of." I scratched between his ears once more as he rubbed his head into the hand beneath him.

"What will you name him, yes?"

"I'm not sure..." I sighed. I looked up and gasped at the black carriage in front of me. Horses pattered their hooves in their spots as I watched them in awe.

_How many times am I going to be surprised today?_

"You guys don't own a car?" I breathed.

"We have yet to get one, my master enjoys his carriages I suppose." 

I was slightly confused by her reply, but shrugged it off and gulped as the said maid opened the door for me. Stepping into the beautiful way of transportation I sat down on the leather seats with the baby bunny resting in my lap.

"Mey Rin!" 

Blinking at the new voice I peered out the window to see a boy with blonde hair clipped back with red pins, turquoise eyes, and a sweet, pale face hurry forward. He looked like a gardener with his straw hat hanging against his neck.

"Finny!" Mey Rin gasped as he came to rest in front of her.

"Sebastian said I could go with you! Is our guest in the carriage?" He beamed and we caught each others eye. I waved slightly through the window. "Hi!" He laughed waving back enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? Weren't you suppose to fertilize the field?"

"I almost used herbicide again, but Sebastian caught me right in time" he laughed rubbing the back of his head as my eyes widened. Herbicide? Who mixes that up with fertilizer?! And did he say again?! I looked down at the kit who seemed to look up at me mirroring my emotions of disbelief and concern. His gold eyes were wide as well. I huffed as he exhaled loudly and curled up once again to sleep.

"Well, lets get going then, mustn't keep the miss waiting, yes" Mey Rin said outside as I felt the carriage toss slightly from the two of them getting in the front, I guessed, to steer the horses.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I would like to say that rabbit cries are utterly heart breaking to hear and adorable as well. Don't believe me? Look it up! Also kit is short for kitten which baby rabbits are called. 

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you think of your color changing hair? Would you want your hair to do the same, if so what color? 

＼（＾▽＾）／

Answer for moi; I, for one, think its freakin' awesome. And hella yes I would want color changing hair, it'd be blue, but my school doesn't allow unique colored hair. Screw it.

ヽ( ★U★)ノ


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see the edits I made for the story check out my Instagram! 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/

Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  


The ride was reasonably calm, but not very still. Of course few bumps were felt, but tilts and dips made me hold the rabbit close as I was tossed around on the seat like a rag doll. Soon I was tucked into one corner of my seat hoping I'd survive my first trip in a carriage.

"How long do they live away from the city?" I asked aloud, breathless from a sudden bump that nearly threw me out of my nook. The kit nibbled on my fingers causing me to glance down with a shaky breath. "Oh, are you nervous, too? Or maybe hungry?" I hummed and stroked his silky back. "What _do_ you eat? You don't seem very young, maybe a few weeks?"

Hopefully carrots would do, carrots was always the first thing I thought of when rabbit food came to mind. Peeking out the window tentatively I saw a town coming into view. Where was the city? This place looked immensely old. I saw no roads, stop lights, or signs even, except for street poles with directions.

_I guess its one of those old attraction places...?_

Riding into the town I saw many more carriages amongst the street. People were dressed in Victorian clothing like mine, some made with cheaper-looking materials and others with the same silky texture. I even saw children with tattered clothing bustling about. Were there a lot of less fortunate here, perhaps?

_They really dress up around here, or is that just me?_

I frowned feel a bit out of place. It felt like I was in a whole other world.

A sudden thought came to mind if I actually was. I had fallen through some weird diamond shaped hole, but the again...maybe it was just a dream. The thought was forgotten as we pulled up next to the sidewalk and came to stop. Seeing Mey Rin's red hair through the window as she came around the front a second later, I watched as the maid opened the door.

"What are we doing?" I inquired seeing as we were on the outskirts of the city (if this even was it).

"Aren't we looking for your guardian in the city?" Mey Rin asked, frowning worriedly.

"Yes, but-I mean, I'm not sure Sam would've been out this far... I guess it wouldn't hurt to look." I shrugged deciding to trust the Phantomhive servant as I made my way out of the carriage. The kit stayed curled in the crook of my arm as the door shut, leaving me to not worry that he would run away. The last thing I needed was to go chasing a rabbit down a street.

Walking onto the sidewalk I paused to look at the horses. Finny sat in the front seat and waved at me once more with a friendly smile. "Is he not coming?" I asked glancing at the maid.

"He's going to watch the carriage, miss."

"Well, lets start searching, then, I guess..." Taking a deep breath I started my trip around the town.

~~~

I told Mey Rin what Smile looked like, describing all the details I could to the best of my abilities. We each asked men and women if they had seen my guardian taking our time to make sure we asked everyone we could. When we had made our way through the shops and markets with no luck of so much as a witness of my demon, I felt my heart grow heavy.

"How close our we to the Buckingham Palace?" I asked looking at Mey Rin with lidded eyes. She hummed and tapped her chin, and although I never saw her eyes behind the thick glasses I was sure they were opened wide.

"Not very far, yes. The palace is near the center of the city, it is." she stated as my eyebrows furrowed.

"We're in the city?" I finally questioned feeling the earlier dread take hold of me.

"Yes. Thought it'd be the best place to start, mistress."

"But..." my voiced disappeared as I heard the sound of something snapping closed behind me. Spinning around I saw a newspaper stand as a man walked away, a fresh one in hand. I walked over with a quivering breath. The gut-wrenching feeling was overbearing as I bent over to see the date. My confused thoughts of the past night and day started to echo in my mind.

**_The dress was beautiful, the color of violet and silky as ever, but it was very fancy and well...Victorian like._ **

**_Funtom. I didn't know that company, was it new?_ **

**_I guess its one of those old attraction places...?_ **

**_They really dress up around here, or is that just me?_ **

My eyes wandered over the newspaper looking for the date as the rabbit tussled in my arms. My eyes completely skipped the month and day and stared at the year on accident.

"Mey Rin is this newspaper old?" I asked barely above a whisper hoping she would say no.

"The date is correct miss, are you alright? You seem pale..."

I blinked at the inked numbers on the paper and felt my body shake as they started to glaze over. It was getting hard to breathe, the corset wasn't helping.

 _This cant be right,_ I thought standing straight as I blinked over and over seeing if I had read the numbers wrong. _It cant be..._

"Its 188-...18-...?" I breathed in short gasps, unable to finish the year as I tried to get my lungs to work.

"Yes, the years go by fast, they do! What year were you born mistress...miss? Are you alright?" The questions turned to mumbles as I felt the world shift on it's axis. I couldn't breathe, dots were clouding my vision like fog on a traveler's road. I felt worry somewhere in my head. I wasn't worried was I?

No, I was most definitely worried about a lot of things.

Before I could comprehend anything else, air rushed by. My legs gave out and I closed my eyes giving into the shock. I was used to seeing the color black by now.

~~~

I breathed a deep breath and felt myself gradually waking up. I didn't want to. Doing my best to convince myself to sleep longer, that this was all a dream and Smile would be waking me up for breakfast in London, I clenched my eyelids shut. I had just lost my way, had a panic attack, and he found me and took me back to the hotel. That was it.

 _Yes, everything's fine._ I told myself softly as I turned on my side. _I'll wait for Smile to wake me up and then we can tour the palace and go where ever he wants to go._

 _"Please wake up."_ A small voice whispered, interrupting my thoughts.

 _Smile will wake me up,_ I assured myself choosing to ignore the voice.

_"The people here are weird. I want you to feed me."_

_Feed you? What are you a baby?_ I thought annoyed. Was I still asleep? It sure felt like it...

 _"Sometimes...please wake up, (y/n)._ "

Taking a shaky breath I opened my eyes and came to focus on the wall to my right. The bed underneath me was comfy and plush, the blanket pulled to my chin was luscious and warm as well. I blinked and counted to 10 before turning my head to see the familiar room of the mansion.

"No...no no no..." I whispered, closing my eyes. This couldn't be real. "I'm not here. I _can't_ be..." With a weak sigh I laid my head back down on the blanket by my chin. I jumped when it squeaked and pushed myself up into a sitting position, feeling adrenaline starting to kick in front eh sudden fright. Looking down I saw the rabbit, curled into a white ball it rolled down to the dent that my hand made in the bed. The kit flopped around trying to get to its feet as it clumsily battered at its surroundings. I frowned and grabbed the small creature from getting tangled in the sheet while looking around.

"Miss, you're awake!"

I flinched at Mey Rin's voice and looked towards the door at the maid as she stumbled in.

"W-what happened?" My voice stuttered as I leaned back against the bed stand.

"Well, you fainted, yes. Your corset must've been too tight my lady, I am so sorry, I am-!"

"Oh no, its fine." I assured her shaking my had lightly. "I just got a little scared was all..." I sighed. "The corset didn't help, but it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry we didn't find Sam, miss. Would you like to look again tomorrow?"

_Oh, Smile..._

"He... No...he's not here-" my voice cracked. I looked away bowing my head slightly.

"How do you know? You seemed so positive this afternoon, yes" Mey Rin said coming to stand beside me.

I tried to hold my tears back as I mumbled, "he would've found me. Sm...Sam is special and h-he" I hiccuped and choked on my words. The rabbit rubbed his head against my hand, trying to give the comfort that I desperately needed.

"Oh, don't cry, miss."

I sniffed, nodding to the red head.

"That rabbit of yours wouldn't let me feed him. Stayed with you all day. he did."

"A-all day?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time, miss."

"I'm causing so much trouble to you all--I'm so sorry!" I breathed quietly as I leaned forward looking around. "I should go and try to find somewhere else to stay..." But where would I even go? I had no money and I certainly didn't know the ways of the 1800's. Who was even in charge of London right now? One of the queens?

 _How did I even get here?_ The dream fall came to mind and I gulped. I should have known something was different here.

Mey Rin frowned sadly as she asked, "Do you have someone to stay with miss? Any relatives?"

I shook my head in reply.

"My only family is gone and...I just have to figure out something." I bit my lip and stroked the rabbit's back. "I'll leave--"

"Its already dark out! You couldnt possibly go by yourself!"

"I don't want to bother you anymore--"

"Mistress, the young master will help you, I guarantee it, yes!" The red head promised as I looked down at my lap.

Ciel Phantomhive. I had nearly forgotten about the boy. He didn't seem like the type to take strangers of the street.

"Now, lets clean you up and get you ready for dinner. I bet your rabbits hungry as well, he is." Mey Rin grabbed the covers, pulling them away and ushering me onto my feet. "I loosened your corset, miss, and I promise I didn't look." I huffed as her intense gaze.

"Thank you... That means a lot..." I murmured as I sat the rabbit down on the bed and fixed my dress. "You can tighten it, I'll be fine."

"Just tell me when." Mey Rin said as she pulled on a blindfold using her ribbon around her maid uniform. She worked fast and I sighed as we finished easier than before.

"Do you mind fetching me a carrot if you have one? I don't think it'd be a good idea to bring him down to dinner..." I gazed down at the kit as Mey Rin nodded and hurried out.

Sitting back down I ran my hand over the animal beside me as I closed my eyes. I had an awful headache, but continued to wonder about Smile and how the hell I was in the past. I would have to keep my mouth shut, no doubt, but at least I lucky enough to have not said something about the future accidentally.

_Wouldn't the create some sort of black hole or something? Butterfly effect, right?_

I looked down at the rabbit as he shifted closer. His ears perked up as he cocked his head at me. His pink nose wiggled in greeting as I held him in my hands once more. Mey Rin returned with a carrot and said she would fetch me when dinner was ready, which was soon.

I sat with the orange veggie in my hand watching the little, ivory kit eat it hungrily. When he hiccuped I warned, "Don't eat too fast, you might choke or get a stomach ache." The babe only chewed on and blinked at me with his gold eyes. I hummed at those unique pair. They seemed familiar. "Weird." I huffed as I rubbed my head with my free hand, hoping the migraine would disappear.

When half the carrot was devoured I sat the bunny on my bed and the carrot on my bed stand, well away from his paws.

"You be good and sleep." I whispered kissing his head. He listened obediently and shut his eyes as I fixed my hair and slipped my shoes on. Leaving my hair down I rubbed my head once more and silently wondered if aspirin had been created yet. The sound of knuckles against wood made me flinch.

"Coming." I answered the knock giving one last goodbye to the kit. I would have to name him soon. Opening the door I followed Mey Rin down the hallway with heavy steps.

"Did your rabbit eat, miss?"

"Yes, half the carrot." I informed her.

"I see, that's good, yes." Mey Rin replied. Everything seemed to fade into white noise as I grew lost in my thoughts.

Soon enough we came to stop in front of massive double doors. Glancing back over my shoulder I wondered how I had missed our journey down the steps. Maybe I really was thinking too hard on the predicament I was in.

"Well," the maid chirped as I made no signs of moving, "go on in miss, the young master is waiting, he is." She bowed and exited into another doorway as I looked at the double doors in front of me. Taking a few seconds to calm my tangled mind, I finally opened the left door.

I bowed as Ciel and I caught each other's eye. Seeing the long table with chairs lined up around it I wondered where to sit. Picking a random chair on the right side of the table I sat down quietly and looked at my reflection in the shining plate. The silverware was beautifully designed as was the dining room. A fireplace laid behind me and the windows were tall and dark from the setting sun. A fine mansion indeed.

"I see you're admiring my home."

Whipping my focus to the master of the house, I nodded shyly.

"Yes...its, uh, very beautiful." I complimented across the table. The room was lit up with the chandelier's lights above us, wavering once as I glanced up. My fingers dug themselves under my thighs as I wiggled them nervously. I hadn't assumed I would be meeting with the earl once again, yet here I was. If only he wasn't so intimidating...

"I heard you fainted in the city, are you feeling unwell?" He asked, though his tone held no care for the answer in my opinion, as he sipped his drink. I wondered what was in the glass cup and glanced at my own.

"Yes-I mean, no." I stumbled over my words. "The, uh, excitement just got to me. I don't do well in...crowds." I explained bitterly as I played with my hands nervously. "I'm sorry for being a bother. Sam hasn't been in the city at all since I left. I'll have to look for him somewhere else."

"Do you have another place to go?" I could feel him eyeing me curiously.

"..." I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to admit to the truth either.

"This Sam was your home was he not?" The navy-ette asked as I nodded with a small frown. "Then, why are you doubting that he's here? Which reminds me, if Sam is your guardian then what is he?"

I tensed. How did he know--?

"A brother, or an uncle, perhaps?"

 _Oh_ , my body relaxed, but I still had anxiety hanging over my head.

"Mr. Phantomhive." I said, surprised at the seriousness in my voice while sitting straight. "I have been with Sam for years and I don't doubt him... He's helped me through a lot... He's special." Smile's secret came to mind as I remembered Sebastian. After my decision of observing him and after seeing Ciel my thoughts went back to everything Smile had told me about himself, which wasn't much. I did, however, remember the important facts. I understood the feeling I felt around Sebastian finally, why he reminded me of Smile.

Taking a deep breath I turned my head and stared at the owner of the mansion.

"I will tell you the truth about Sam and myself, if you will tell me the truth about Sebastian." I bargained bravely as Ciel's eye flickered with some unreadable emotion.

"If there is something I have deluded about my butler, then, please, do tell." He gave a small smirk as he laid his chin on his pale, slender hand. I had decided to keep the truth about the future a secret, but I knew there was something odd with this butler and his master. It was the only way I could reveal my crazy journey without sounding insane if it was true, this observation of mine.

"Is your butler, Sebastian, a...demon?" I was scared my voice had shook when I spoke the question aloud. Ciel's one blue eye studied me intensely now, I could feel his curiosity in the air and it was nearly suffocating. From the way he reacted I knew the answer to my question.

"Why would you think of him as such a thing?" Ciel asked calmly.

"Because..." with my chin held high I said, "Sam was a demon."

"My..."

I gasped as I looked forward to see Sebastian with a tray of silver platters in his hands.

"I never would have thought you had a contract."

"I-I don't." I stated, shaking my head. "Why would I?"

"Are you saying you do not have a contract with this Sam?" The butler inquired, walking over to Ciel and setting down a silver dish for the earl.

"No, but he told me about it.... That's why I know the truth about you. You both have a contract then?" I asked, my gaze flickering from the demon to the earl.

The latter huffed as raised his chin from his hand as he replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Well," I frowned looking down, "Sam cared for me, he didn't want to eat my soul."

"I'm afraid you are wrong, miss."

I winced as a silver platter was sat down in front of me. My skin tingled from Sebastian closeness, another sign that I knew he was a demon. Why I could sense demons was another mystery to me. Was that what debating even meant? I really needed to get my hands on some books and figure this all out.

"How am I wrong?"

"For my kind does not care for something unless it is their meal."

How calmly the man said it, it made my throat go dry. Daring to meet his dark gaze I raised my chin in defiance.

"You're the one who's wrong." I breathed trying to be brave.

"You still have not answered my questions, miss (l/n)," Ciel called to my right as I looked away, missing the sly grin on the demon's face as I did. "Why do you doubt that Sam is not in London anymore and have you recalled what exactly happened last night, then? Your story doesn't quite match with Sam's sudden disappearance."

"It's because..." I hesitated. "I-I don't know if can tell you...." I murmured, afraid.

"And why not?" Sebastian questioned as he, once again, stood by Ciel's side.

"You could...use me, or something bad could happen. You might send me to an asylum." My voice was definitely shaking, and so were my hands .

"Well, then, I hereby promise on Sebastian's contract with me that whatever you tell us we will not be used against you in any way." Ciel proposed as I stared at him with worried eyes. Could I trust this demon and his master? Mey Rin was someone I instantly relied on and she had so much loyalty to them...

I sighed, looking down at my lap as I closed my eyes.

"It's up to you to believe me or not but...I was born in (year of birth)."

"(Year of birth)? That's..." Sebastian trailed off his ember eyes squinting at me as I quivered ever so slightly.

"In the future." Ciel finished sitting straighter than before his eye filled to the brim with interest. Who wouldn't be captured by the attention of a girl from a whole other era?

"I don't know what happened that day. We were in London, visiting, seeing the palace and other stuff..." My hands curled into fists under me as I opened my watery eyes. "I had a panic attack and fainted, waking up in your forest last night... Today in the city I saw the date on a newspaper and... That's all I know." I clasped my hands together tightly hoping they would believe me and keep their promise. Silence cut through me like a knife as I waited for their response.

"You are a witch of some kind, then." Sebastian stated, not asked. He already thought me as one.

"What-?" I snapped my gaze to his in utter surprise. "No! A-at least I don't think I am..." I bit my lip in thought. "I'm pretty sure my parents were humans..." It wouldn't surprise me if witches were real. Demons were real so why not those as well?

"Then how can you explain time traveling?" Ciel questioned.

"I don't know!" I cried out, shutting my eyes as I lowered my head. My shoulders trembled as I tried not to cry. "I told you, all I know is that I'm separated from Sam and I'm lost in the past with another demon. That's all I know..."

"Then it is certain that you have no home, nor family, to rely on." The earl said. "Sebastian tell me what we are having for dinner," he sighed, losing interest on the subject, it sounded like. I stared at my hands as Sebastian went into detail of what we were eating. When the silver cover was lifted from my plate I didn't bother to look at the food.

"Are you not hungry, miss?" The butler asked beside me.

"I don't know what I'm going to do..." I whispered, helplessly.

"You will stay here for the time being."

I looked up at Ciel in shock. He ate a piece of food off his fork as his sapphire eye burned a hole into my (e/c) one.

"What?" I asked softly as my heart pounded in my ears. Had I heard that wrong?

"It is as I said. You will stay here and work with my servants as payment is that clear?"

"But...w-why would you do that?" I questioned leaning forward in my seat as I stared at the boy, baffled.

"Because you are useful and no doubt confused now that you are living in this century." He commented.

"Then...you believe me?"

"For the time being. Will you accept the offer, Ms. (l/n)?"

Looking down at my plate I stared far passed the steaming food as I tried to grasp my response. There were so many pros and cons to this if I accepted the deal. I would have a home, a job, somewhere to stay until I figured out the mess I was in. But on the other hand I knew next to nothing about these people. What if this was just some sick joke?

I swallowed and inhaled. There was only one choice in the matter.

I nodded.

"I accept."

There was nothing else I could do.

"Enjoy." Sebastian said with a bow as he exited the dining room through another door. I ate quietly and wondered if I could fulfill the job or not.

"You have a rabbit now, correct?"

I glanced at Ciel and managed a nod. "Uh, yes."

"If I so much as see a glimpse of the creature out of your sight he will be thrown out."

I tensed.

_Not the rabbit! He's my only comfort..._

"I'll make sure to take care of him, Mr-"

"It is master from now on." He corrected me as I glanced at the navy-ette. My wide eyes and small, confused frown met his awaiting gaze.

 _I can't be rude_ , I told myself as his eye challenged my reply. "One slip up and you're gone," his scrutiny seemed to say. I didn't want to call him master, though. _He gave me a home, I have to follow the rules... But this is ridiculous_. I took a small breath and nodded giving in.

"Yes...master." I bowed slightly in my seat and looked away continuing to eat with a flushed face.

Maybe being homeless would have been better. I would just have to wait and find out.

~~~

When we were finished with our meal Sebastian came and gathered up all the plates. Seeing as I was apart of the servant squad I thought it would be best to start with something small.

"May I help you?" I asked feeling the earl's eye on me.

Then again, maybe I just wanted to escape the earl's fixed stare for as long as I was able.

"Yes, take these to the kitchen and clean them, while I take the young master to bed." The butler replied handing me the dishes. I balanced them on both arms and wobbled slightly as I walked towards the kitchen. How long would I have to endure this job?

Sighing I puffed up and headed through the door Sebastian had before. Soon I was met with a clean kitchen. Setting the plates down I ran some warm water from the faucet and started to wash the porcelain steadily. The chore triggered a memory. Sometimes, when the maids were late Smile and I would clean the kitchen. He knew I liked to clean since I never had the chance, it kept things off my mind. It kept me busy.

_All an abusive child needs is distraction._

"...I'll keep myself busy from now on." I whispered as I scrubbed a plate clean.

_And then the numbness will soon claim them._

"...Then, it won't as much when I remember..."

When I was done I dried the plates and struggled to find where they were. My skin crawled suddenly as I felt a small breeze run over my body. Turning I was met with a dark figure.

"In here, (y/n)" Sebastian opened a cabinet and I thanked him, following his instructions.

"Will you start calling me by my first name now?" I hummed as the demon nodded and exited back out to the dining room. All finished up I followed after him.

"Perhaps you will actually be helpful around here." Sebastian spoke as we made the table neat and pushed in the chairs. At his deep, baritone voice I stumbled on a chair leg and frown ruffling my skirt back into place with a huff.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling slightly offended. Did I looked like I wouldn't do a good job?

"Well, Finnian is our gardener, but sadly he confuses herbicide and fertilizer quite often. Mey Rin tends to break dishes--she is terribly clumsy--and finally Baldroy is our cook, but he burns everything he touches."

I stared at Sebastian in amazement, no longer offended.

_So it wasn't that I seemed worthy, but that I would actually do my job..._

"Even if you are a demon how do manage this place?" I gawked, amazed at the brunette. To think he took care of this entire mansion while the rest of the servants screwed everything else up...

Sebastian huffed once with a slim grin and walked out of the dining room alongside me, turning off the lights and shutting the doors as we did.

"What kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldnt so much as manage the estate?" He asked, humbly as I frowned.

"A normal one." I stated as I started up the steps. "I guess I'm moving into the servants quarters?"

"Yes, let us go fetch your things."

The butler followed me up the stairs.

When we reached my room I opened the door and sighed as I saw the rabbit was still asleep. When I stepped up to the bed he awoke and jumped in my arms at the sight of Sebastian. White fur bristled as he shook afraid.

"Whats the matter with you?" I hummed as I patted his back and grabbed the basket Mey Rin had given me, filling it back up with my cloak and the few items I had been given.

I followed Sebastian out into the hallway and down to the servant's quarters. Seeing as they were located in the underside of the Phantomhive manor seemed efficient enough. I had been worried I would be placed in some shack out in the woods, for some odd reason.

The demon knocked on a wooden door that was answered by Mey Rin. Her pigtails were gone, replaced with shoulder length hair that framed her roundish face quite well. She must've been getting ready for bed, or so I assumed.

"Ah! Sebastian!" The maid squeaked. "And Ms. (y/n), what is it, yes?"

"(Y/n) is now a servant of the manor. She will be rooming with you from now on." Sebastian stated as I gasped and looked up at him. Knowing better than to go against a demon I sighed and gave an apologetic looked towards the maid.

"Sorry to be a bother..." I muttered as Mey Rin waved it off.

"No! Its no trouble at all, come in and make yourself at home, yes!" She stepped aside and I walked in seeing two beds and a plain room with only a few things scattered around here and there. I walked over to the already made bed and sat my things on it gently. Hearing Mey Rin's flustered goodbye to Sebastian I silently wondered if she liked the demon and then wondered if she even knew what he was.

"Well, I didn't expect this to happen, I didn't. But I am glad you and the young master were able to work something out!" Mey Rin beamed as she grabbed a nightgown and went behind a changing wall.

"Yes..." I sighed as I sat the kit down on our new bed. I could see his distaste as he moved closer to me, his golden eyes squinted. My eyes widened a bit as the title suddenly struck me. "I think I know what to name the rabbit..." I said as I petted him. The mentioned animal glanced up at me curiously as if he knew what I was about to deem him as.

"And whats that, miss?"

"(Y/n) now." I reminded her.

"Oh right! Uh, and whats that (y/n)-chan?"

I inhaled softly at the added 'chan' and murmured the name quietly.

"Jin."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yay! the bunny has been named! Anyway Jin means 'gold' in Chinese and 'precious, tenderness, ect' in Japanese.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

If you could have any super power what would it be?

Answer for moi; To be able to turn my thoughts into videos, i could make so many trailers for my stories easily, not to mention movies... That would be awesome!((o('∀｀)o))


	10. Chapter 10

Hope ya like it!

  
" _Hungry."_

_Hm...that voice again?_ My jumbled thoughts managed to form a sentence as grogginess weighed me down.

" _I'm hungry_ ," it whispered.

_Well, I'm tired_ , I told it.

" _I know you're hungry too, I can sense it."_

I sighed.

_Where are you? ...Who are you?_

" _You can't take a lot of stress...now please feed. Me._ "

I awoke with a small yawn and squinted as I rolled right into a beam of sunlight through the tiny window. Humming I took a moment to wake up and grow aware of my surroundings. My stomach growled as I laid there proving the little voice right. Jin was curled up by my side, sleeping.

Leaning up I stretched my arms over my head and sighed slipping my bare feet from the warm sheets and onto the cold floor. I stood as I pulled my twisted nightgown straight and fixed my braided hair, letting the not so tangled (h/c) strands fall free around my shoulders. Wondering what I would wear (since I didn't think the dress I currently owned was appropriate for a servant) a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Here you are, (y/n)." Sebastian said as soon as his face was revealed.

"You knew I was awake." I stated taking the covered up clothing from him. It was a bit heavy.

He blinked and replied, "Yes, I did."

"Sam always did to." I murmured sadly, looking away. Blinking I nodded to the brunette. "I'll be out soon. What should I do first?"

"Meet me in the kitchen and I'll give you your list."

I nodded. "Okay, meet you there."

Closing the door I pulled the cover off the hanger that held my uniform, I assumed. It was beautifully simple and I could already see it was exactly my size. It matched Mey Rin's maid dress as well, only mine seemed to have a few more bows and had less of an apron. Slipping into the dress I had guessed correctly, it fit like a glove.

_Demons_ , I thought with a sigh, _always getting everything perfect_.

I fixed the crooked bow tie below my neck and tugged at the striped sleeves. Finding a white bow I drew every loose hair together and clipped them securely to the back of my head. After checking myself in the mirror I saw the bow was even and drew my overly long locks into a loose fishtail braid. Pulling on the black stockings that went along with the uniform I grabbed Jin and placed him in the pocket near my right hip on the dress. I decided against wearing my gloves unless I would be gardening today, so instead I stuffed them into an empty pocket.

Checking myself one last time in the mirror I turned from side to side. It would take some getting used to, the outfit, but maybe I wouldn't be here long enough to do so. Mey Rin began to wake up so I quickly headed out before realizing I hadn't put on shoes. Finding the brown combat boots I shoved them on stopping every few feet to work the laces tighter until I deemed the fit comfortable.

~~~

"Sebastian?" I called as I walked into the kitchen where said butler fixed a bowl of porridge. My eyes ached at the bright lighting as I blinked, trying to grow accustomed to my surroundings.

"Ah, there you are." The demon turned, looking down at me as I grabbed at my skirt nervously. Did I look weird in this dress? I always was a bit sensitive when it came to my physicality. The butler shifted, catching my attention.

"Here is your list and your cleaning supplies are all located in this basket. There is a map of the manor as well as where some bigger materials will be if you have need them. Any questions?" He asked politely.

I was still processing his first sentence.

The basket of supplies made me wonder if he was trying to help me since I was the youngest helper here. Mey Rin didn't have a basket, so why did I? I was grateful anyway. Taking the handle of the holder hesitantly I let the questions surface.

"Uh, do we get breaks or when does our shift end?" I asked growing timid about asking something in such a different time era.

"You work until lunch which is precisely at noon and receive half an hour to rest and eat. After that you work until 10:30 PM, anything else?" He asked once more. His kind voice and small grin gave me enough courage to ask one more question.

"Do you have a carrot?"

He grabbed from the cabinet without even missing a beat.

"You sure are prepared Sebastian." I complimented taking the orange veggie from him.

"I wouldn't be worth my salt if I weren't. Have a nice day." He walked out gracefully as I pulled Jin from my pocket sitting him on the ground beside my feet with his carrot.

"Eat up, Jin. It's gonna be busy..." I said scooping my breakfast into my mouth quickly. While I waited for him to finish I looked at my list. The demon's handwriting was as neat as I would expect it to be. Seeing as he wrote in full sentences I summarized the chores up in my head.

_1\. Dust the bookshelves in the library._  
2\. Sweep the hallways.  
3\. Clean the windows.  
4\. Change and remake the beds in the manor.  
5\. Mop bathroom floors...

The list went on and on. When I reached 25 I stopped and glanced at Jin. Only the green leaves of the carrot were left as he licked his paws clean. Grabbing the scruff of his neck I disposed of our breakfast and took him out onto the garden patio. Jin was a smart rabbit, somehow I knew that.

Smoothing my dress under my knees as I squatted down I looked Jin straight in his golden eye.

"You go and do your business while I get the library cleaned up. Be good and stay out of sight. The...master...wouldn't be too happy to see you roaming around." I gave him a quick kiss and sat him down as he hopped off into the bushes. In hindsight this was probably not the best idea, but eh... I trusted my intuition.

_Stay safe, Jin._ With that finished I turned on my heel and went to work.

~~~

Cleaning the library I hummed as I glanced over a few books and made a mental note to ask Ciel if I could read some of them. When I finished I fetched Jin who sat under a patio chair out of sight like I had asked him to. Pocketing him I worked to getting at least half my list done by lunch.

~~~

"'Ello, (y/n)."

The laundry in my arms blocked my view of the unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I cant see, who's there?" I asked nervously.

"Baldroy, reckon you've heard of me from Sebastian?" He asked as I turned to the side to see if I could see him from the corner of my eye. A tall, well built man with a firm smile, and sandy blonde hair met my gaze as I pursed my lips. Seeing the cigarette in his mouth caused my body shiver and tense. Memorable pain in my shoulder made me put on a fake smile.

_He's the cook who burns everything, right?_

"Its nice to officially meet you." I stated.

"I see the big boss has you busy on your first day."

I shrugged. "Gets my mind off things. But, uh, I need to finish this laundry, so... It was really nice meeting you!" I called as I hurried to the laundry room. My arms were getting tired and I think the weight of the sheets was bothering Jin in my pocket. He wriggled around uncomfortably.

~~~

I sit down in the kitchen just as the clock strikes one. Taking a moment to check off the things on my list, I pulled Jin out to eat half of an apple I found in the fridge while I ate the remaining piece. The soft crunches of chewing echoed in my head as I scanned over my parchment. The sound of a door opening made me pause and glance over my shoulder. A flustered red head met my gaze.

"There you are (y/n)-chan, yes!" Mey Rin sighed as I took another a bite of my apple.

" _Wat ish it_?" My voice was muffled by the sweet fruit.

"The master is about to come down for lunch, he is!" She hurried out, wringing her wrists nervously. If I could've seen her eyes I bet they would be jumbling around in her skull from her shot nerves.

"And?" I asked, genuinely confused as I chewed. I had nothing on my list that involved lunch or Ciel. In my mind that was a good thing. I wasn't much of a cook and the earl, well...

"There's a spider, there is!"

I gritted my teeth swallowing the apple hard and slow in one second flat. Doing my best not to choke I gawked at the maid in horror.

"No, I can't kill spiders. I _hate_ spiders!" I shook my head in disgust, grabbing at my sore throat.

"Please!" The woman begged clasping her hands together as she leaned forward. "Sebastian told me to clean the dining room and I cant finish with the spider in there, I can't!"

"Mm...!" I whined as I bent, grabbing a a hold of my shoe to squish the bug with while placing Jin back in his pocket. Walking out into the dining room I spotted the spider from the doorway instantly. "No! Its _huge_!" I squealed backing up into the maid wanting to run back into the kitchen as I shook my head like a wet dog trying to rid itself of water. The woman's firm grip on my shoulders kept me from running. I tensed up at the contact, but was too focused on the hairy beast a few feet away.

"Get it! Get it!" Mey Rin pushed me lightly as I inched my way towards it, disgusted by the eight legs and beady eyes. Suddenly, my dress shifted and Jin jumped from my pocket hopping towards the spider fearlessly. The red head and I froze watching the white fuzzball come to a stop in front of the object of all our fear. Golden eyes studied the hairy insect in interest.

Then a pink tongue flicked out and scooped the arachnid into it's abode.

"Eh-!" Mey Rin and I jumped before our worried shrills bombarded the dining area. I could only imagine what we looked like, with me freaking out around my rabbit, one shoe in my hand, while the other waved around in fright.

"Can he eat spiders? Will he die? What do I do?!" I shrieked, staring down at Jin. He peered up with innocent eyes as his jaw shifted and a disgusting crunch sounded. "Jin-!"

Suddenly the door to the room clicked, alerting us that someone was about to enter and we froze for the second time in the last five minutes. I knew better than to wait and twiddle my thumbs.

My heart skipped a beat as I whipped my head towards Jin and grabbed the scruff of his neck running towards the doorway beside Mey Rin. The rabbit had the audacity to continue his chewing like some toddler trying to gulp down sweets before the mother noticed.

My whole body felt like it'd had a whiplash as the door opened to reveal Sebastian and Ciel. Dizzy and confused as to how I made it to my spot from some sudden burst of speed I bowed with Mey Rin as we both greeted them politely.

The navy-ette eyed us, or rather me, for what seemed a second longer. I felt a faint blush rise in my face as he observed my trembling form and glanced down to see what it was he found so interesting.

My shoe was still in my hand. My... _shoe_.

Heat boiled inside of me as I spun, quickly escaping back into the kitchen, one bare foot stumbling over the carpet. Mey Rin followed and as soon as the door shut the maid was jumping around me while I leaned against the wall in horror.

  
_He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot_ , I realized as I dropped my slipper soundlessly, shoving my foot into it without a glance towards the floor. Jin still hung from my other hand, lazily glancing up at my embarrassed form with curious eyes. He had, no doubt, finished his spider.

"That was amazing, yes! I thought you had disappeared for a second there, but you saved us (y/n)-chan, you did!" Mey Rin praised as I sat down on a stool. "Oh, did you get your hair wet?"

"Huh?" I asked as a headache started to form.

"The tips of your hair are white, they are."

I tilted my head down and looked at the end of my braid. She was right. Ivory strands stuck out against my uniform.

_Again? Maybe that's why Ciel was looking at me_... I could only wish the possibility. It was definitely better than my shoe incident. Jin scrambled from my grip and sat in my lap with pointed ears and lidded eyes. If he'd had the capability, I would have thought he looked bored.

"You! Can you eat spiders?" I asked worried as I stroked his long ears nervously, bending over his bright form. Jin sat calmly as I sighed and leaned back against the table.

"Both of you have twenty five minutes left." Sebastian alerted, passing us quickly and grabbing Ciel's lunch. I nodded and grabbed my unfinished apple taking another bite. I didn't feel very hungry anymore.

"Well, I'm taking the rest of my break out to the garden." I stated as I held Jin and stood. Giving Mey Rin a wave as I exited the kitchen and gave another bow to an eating Ciel and serving Sebastian. I hurried out of the dining room and into the garden, walking back to the small table where Jin had revealed himself to me. Finishing my apple in peace the kit hopped around the grass entertaining himself with nature. I was throwing my apple seeds to some birds when a voice spoke:

"Have you been cleaning around the manor?"

I turned to see the intimating earl and stood bowing, nearly knocking over my chair in the process. I gritted my teeth in embarrassment. Really, the 1800's just weren't for me and my clumsy stature.

"Um, yes," I nodded, "master." I added quickly. "I was just...finishing my break." Seeing Jin out of the corner of my eye I watched as he sneezed from previously sniffing a dandelion. The white tips of the weed were air born as the expulsion of air hit them. The sight almost made me laugh. Walking over I grabbed and pocketed the little bugger. "Thank you for the job." I said to Ciel suddenly, keeping my eyes on the ground or anywhere else but him. He sat at the small table I had been at previously and Sebastian appeared with some tea.

"Hmm?" he hummed noticing me. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the fireplaces as of now?" The butler asked confused. He didn't seem angry that I wasn't doing the chore, just curious. I wondered just how lenient the demon was being since it was my first day.

I bowed and murmured, "I'm ahead actually."

"Ho ho ho~"

I jumped bringing one of my legs up afraid as I eyed a small, old man laughing next to me with a cup of steaming tea in his gloved hands. My skirt fluttered in the blunt silence as I gawked, balanced on one leg.

"(Y/n) this is Tanaka." Ciel introduced sipping is tea and not even batting an eye at my posture. Carefully putting my foot back on the ground my heart began to calm it's rapid beating. "He was the family's head butler before Sebastian."

"Ho ho ho~"

I hummed as I squatted down cupping my dress under me, so it wouldn't brush the luscious grass (or flash anyone).

"Nice to meet you, Tanaka." I introduced, shaking his small, wrinkled hand. His cheerful face made me smile slightly as I stood, my head tilted down towards is adorable size.

"Sebastian fetch something sweet for me to eat." the earl ordered Sebastian. the latter bowed and hurried off without another word.

_Didn't he just have lunch, though?_

I blinked seeing Tanaka nowhere in sight when I looked back at his now empty spot. My braid whipped over my shoulder as I looked back and forth trying to spot his grey head.

"Have you named that rabbit of yours?"

At the mention of Jin he popped his furry head out from his pocket, his pink nose twitching. I gave a small grin toward him and patted his head.

"Yes, his name is Jin." I answered the new boss of mine.

"Gold?" He paused. "It was white if I recall it correctly." Ciel hummed with a closed eye. Jin meant 'gold' in Chinese. I didn't think Ciel would have known the term. Had he flipped through a book filled with foreign names like I had? I'd been in a small book store at the time with Smile when I came across it. Shaking my head I pushed Smile out of my thoughts.

"His eyes are gold." I explained as I held Jin up for Ciel to see. His Caribbean eye opened to glance at the rabbit before he sipped his drink. I pocketed my pet once more. "Do you stay in your office most of the time?" I asked trying to avoid uncomfortable silence. I would leave soon, but I still had to ask the earl a question.

"Yes," he answered. "I've fallen behind on paperwork lately. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well the only paper I enjoy are in books, but I wanted to ask, um, master..." My eyes closed as my body grew tense. "I was wondering if, in my free time, I could read a book from your library?" I asked cautiously, my shoulders scrunching up in fear.

A moment of silence passed as a soft breeze kissed my skin.

"You like to read?" He finally asked.

"Very much, master." I replied as I opened my eyes to watch a butterfly float by and land on the sneeze-attacked dandelion before flying off again.

"You are welcome to read whatever you like, but if a single book is damaged or lost you will pay for it."

"I understand."

The navy-ette sat back in his chair with a deep sigh retreating from his nose. With graceful movements he sat his teacup and holder down on the table beside him.

"You are already growing accustomed to the manor, perhaps you will be of some use here."

I was caught off guard at the comment and blushed.

"W-well, I hope so..." I stuttered out. "I'll tend to the rest of my chores, then, master." I bowed and hurried by Sebastian who was bringing Ciel his sweets.

"You did an exceptional job with everything you've done so far, do keep it up," he grinned.

"T-thank you..." I grew flustered as I hurried up onto the porch, nearly stumbling inside.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Compliments, compliments, and more compliments. Who wouldn't feel flustered? Anyway, reminder that I have an INSTAGRAM! I post facts on this story over there, the newest ones involving our sweet little cinnamon bun, Jin!

Questions of the Week! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you like tea? If so what kind?

Answer for moi; I don't like cold tea, or Milo's tea. I like hot tea, and my favorite so far is some packet from Disneyland with the Mad Hatter on it from Alice in Wonderland. It had a fruity taste to it, pretty good.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope ya like it!

 

 

I hummed to myself as I began mopping the main entrance room. Jin sat on the steps resting as I twirled sending water and soap across the floor, cleaning up any dirt or dust that had befallen the marmoreal flooring. 

Mey Rin and Baldroy had gone into town to get supplies that Sebastian had ordered while Finny was out in the garden, or so I believed. I assumed Ciel was in his office and the butler was in the kitchen preparing dinner. 

Glancing around I spotted, nor sensed anyone around me. Taking a deep breath I started to hum one of my favorite songs that Smile had played for me on the piano to pass the time. The high notes drifted as well as the lower ones, my throat vibrating with noise. Nearing the end I sighed, hearing the music echo around me from previous memories. When was the last time I'd even heard the kind demon play? It had been some time before...

"Is that a song from your time?" 

I jumped in my spot, nearly slipping on the freshly mopped floor as the stick of the mop clattered to the ground loudly.

"U-uh," my voice shook as I faced Ciel. I fidgeted with my hands and looked down at the floor where the mop laid. My heart ached from the sudden scare as I tried to calm it's racing beat with a deep breath. What had the earl asked? Something about the song? It  _was_ from my time, actually, but could I tell him that? Would it hurt anything, time and space wise?

"I don't think it will harm anything, telling me that is." He spoke as if reading my thoughts. Climbing down the grand staircase I noticed a cane in the boy's right hand and kept my curiosity in check about it. He was only, what, thirteen? So why did he have a walking stick?

 _Most likely for decoration_ , I thought dismissively. After all, the Victorian era was known for it's beauty and elegance.

"Did you need something?" I asked quietly as I bent to pick up the mop. Jin jumped from the stairs as Ciel was a step above and scampered over to me. I picked him up and laid him in his pocket den for safe keeping.

"No," the young master sighed, "does the owner of the house need a reason to roam his own home?"

"No...master." I mumbled a reply. Looking at the still wet ground I glanced up at Ciel as he stayed on the steps well aware. What a sight it would have been to see the navy-ette slip, though. I held back a smile at the image. "The song was from my time," I nodded, answering him.

"The tune is different." Phantomhive breathed as he played with a ring on his thumb that I'd just come to acknowledge. It was a deep cerulean, matching the boy's eye as it resided on his left hand handsomely. The earl had another one on as well that was a supreme gold. It gleamed in the ballroom light, resting on the his middle finger on the opposite hand. "And I have no doubt the words are, too, if the song includes them." 

I blinked and remembered the current conversation. I was easily distracted nowadays, or had I always been that way? It was hard to remember...

"Are you...interested in the future?" I asked, hesitating, but naturally curious as I picked up the mop.

"The year you were born is long after I have passed on, so I have no questions about a time where I will not exist." He replied smoothly, looking up at me from gazing at his ring. I tensed under his watch feeling as if he judged my every move. "You, however, I will question in the time you are here... I see your hair is back to its original color." 

I turned my head to the side and looked down at the end of my braid. The navy-ette had been correct.

"I don't know why it does that. Turns white, I mean." I sighed, shrugging.

 _Of course he would know about my weird hair_ , I thought.  _Sebastian must tell him everything considering he was the first to see it._

"Perhaps you are a witch?" 

I raised my gaze to meet Ciel's once more. I could've been wrong, but it sounded like he was teasing me. Shrugging again the earl blinked.

"I think Sam would have known, him being a demon and all."

"That leads me to another question. Why have you not signed a contract with him?" 

I swirled the mop around me, finishing my last chore for the day. To answer, or not to answer. That was the real question.

"Because," I started, "no matter what you or your demon butler believe he does care about me." I stated bravely, looking down at my near reflection in the shiny tiles.

"Has he ever asked you to form a contract with him?"

"No," I shook my head, "he didn't want my soul. He didn't want a contract period. He just wanted to protect me. He only ever promised me that he'd never hurt me..."

 _But he sort of did..._ I thought. His sudden mood change had wounded me on the subject of London that night. It caused me to question him—doubt him.

"From the looks of it he seems to have broken that promise." Ciel huffed as I frowned up at him. I should've known better than to spill my business to the haughty male. He had no right to question my demon, however.

"It was my fault, he wouldn't have if I had chosen another place to go besides London." I excused, feeling the need to defend my friend.

"What does London have to do with him breaking his promise?" The earl squinted dangerously, sounding protective of his home as his perceptive eye stared at me.

"He didn't like it here. I think his past was connected to him breaking it..." I looked away for a moment before nodding at my guess. "Is your demon's past a secret as well?" I questioned, intrigued. The navy-ette shifted his gaze, seeming a bit off at the sudden question as his gaze flickered away for a split second.

"I believe all demons' prior lives are a secret—" Ciel frowned as the front door slammed open, interrupting his statement. I turned to see Mey Rin and Baldroy saunter in with bags in their arms while sunlight filtered into the already well-lit room.

"Welcome back." I greeted with a soft smile as I faced my front fully towards them.

"The town was very busy today it was!" Mey Rin sighed walking forward. "But at least we got this wine Sebastian requested—EEK!" 

I gasped as the maid's foot slipped out from underneath her, that's when it hit me. 

I had forgotten to warn them of the wet ground.

I watched, appalled as a glass bottle flew from the bag the red head held. Slowly, it began to fall towards me. I froze in shock gripping the mop's handle tightly at the thought of the heavy item slamming into my head. It would hurt, no doubt. A gust of wind made my braid fly back as white blinded me and the sound of clinking glass echoed around the area instead of shattering racket. I blinked as the bottle of wine was softly placed on the floor, while a white owl sat atop its cork. Mey Rin laid on her stomach with her bag of groceries scattered out in front of her, and Baldroy stared along with myself at the owl who had saved me from a mess to clean up as well as a few cuts or one massive bruise.

"You again?" I said after a moment of silence, my voice surprisingly calm. "Where did you come from?" Walking forward I held my arm out for the friendly animal. With one flap of his wings the owl landed on my elbow as few gasps sounded. Had the bird flew in through the door, perhaps?

"You...know the bird, (y/n)?" Baldroy asked, amazed.

I nodded. "He was out in the forest with me the night I came here..." I didn't add that he'd come from the future with me as well. Staring into his golden eyes of the wise creature I  immediately thought of Jin. The owl had the exact same colored irises, and his feathers were the same color as...

Looking in my pocket I saw it was empty. With wide eyes I studied the owl in confusion. 

"Wait..." I breathed looking back and forth between my pocket and the bird. The owl blinked at me, his gaze big and innocent. It couldn't be. A rabbit being able to shift into an owl was just too crazy. He "hoo"ed softly seemingly nodding as I tried to hide my surprise by biting the inside of my cheek.

"Put him out. The last thing we need is feathers on the clean floor." Ciel ordered behind me, most likely in the same spot on the stairs as I swallowed and walked to the door where Baldroy stood.

"Stay close," I whispered to the animal as I raised my arm out. He blinked before flying off into the afternoon sky.

"Amazing..." the cook mumbled.

"You two! Put the supplies up," the earl snapped and looked at me, "and you, keep Jin out of trouble like that. It will cause a nuisance." My eyes widened. Did he know? Did he see Jin change? Was that even Jin? "Dinner will be soon, no doubt. All of you finish up with your duties." The boy turned heading back up the steps using his cane for support, although I doubt he needed it.

"Yes sir!" Mey Rin yelped along with Baldroy. I looked between the master and them. We were aloud to call him sir? He told me to call him master...

I sighed, annoyed and finished cleaning the floors while Mey Rin and Baldroy hurried out. With all the commotions new footprints has been strewn across the marble tiles.

~~~

I stood on the back porch near the garden looking for Jin once I'd finished the last chore. When he flew into sight I raised my arm, giving him a place to land.

"...How?" I asked slightly awed, "and that's not all is it? You're the one who's been talking to me." I felt it was obvious, if I was wrong than I'd just feel plain stupid. Hopefully I wasn't. Jin nodded, glancing at the ground and then back at me, blinking slowly.

"What else can you do?" I question letting him step onto the railing to my left.

 _"Not much."_  

I gasped at his small voice.

 _"Are you okay? You wont faint again will you?"_  He asked sounding immensely worried. His mouth didn't move when he spoke. Although it sounded like he was talking to me his voice wassort of echo-like.

 _"_ Are you...mind speaking? _"_ I whispered, astonished and squatted down to his eye level. This was insane on so many levels.

_"Yes, you wont pass out will you?"_

I laughed at his repeated question.

"Its shocking, but I think I'll be alright." I nodded as I heard his relieved sigh in my head. "So is that all you can do?" I asked again.

 _"I'm not sure, so far I can turn into a rabbit and an owl and...uh..."_  Jin flapped his wings once and looked around.  _"But you do have powers, you know that right?"_

"Huh?" I choked out at the sudden change of subject.

 _"The boy and his demon asked about you having powers and being a witch. The time traveling? You did that. I've been wanting to tell you that you had, I just... I followed and kept you from falling on your face,"_  he mumbled sheepishly. That explained why he clawed at me during the fall and flipped me over.

"How do you know? And where did you even come from?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I stood crossing my arms. "Who are you?"

 _"I'm Jin."_ He replied. _"I've been with you since you were in a car with Smile, that's his name right? I hear you say it all the time, or think since we speak through our minds..."_

"Yes, but that doesn't answer where you came from exactly."

 _"I don't really know. I just sort of woke up one day and saw you with him. I followed you all the way to London in the part of the plane where bags are."_  he said making me even more confused.

"You don't know exactly where you came from? Well, how do you know that I have powers?" I asked again.

 _"I can feel what you feel, I think. When you got scared and started to time travel I felt it, somehow, and followed you_ — _"_

"Hold on, then..." I frowned grabbing my head, rubbing one of my temples. "If you're saying I have powers than I can time travel again and get back to Smile, right?"

 _"I don't know. Remember when you got here and you felt so weak? I think time traveling takes up a lot of your energy, maybe that's why your hair turns white..."_  He guessed as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Did I use my powers back when you ate that spider?" I bit my lip thinking, my voice a few octaves higher.

 _"Yeah!"_ Jin jumped excited _. "That's what I've been thinking about_ all  _day. Mey Rin said you disappeared for a second, maybe you stopped time?"_

"Stopped time?" I squeaked. "I cant stop time, that's...impossible!"

_"So is time traveling in your head, but you did that. I know everything about you, you know. You have scars on your back you keep hidden from everyone. Its all right here in my head, and that headache you have."_

I stared at Jin, baffled. "So you're...connected to me is that it?" I sighed rubbing my head, my brain was hurting from all of this. "Well, we're gonna have to control that. I don't want you to feel everything I feel, like this headache..." I mumbled wishing he didn't know about my scars.

 _"I can feel it, and it bothers me, but only half as much as you, I think. Sorry, I know it's a lot to process. And I didn't mean to find out about your... It was an accident."_ He explained as I nodded. The way he spoke and how high his voice sounded... Was Jin actually a child? All of his forms were small, so...

"This is...different." I stated. "Come on, lets go get washed up and ready for bed." He jumped and in the blink of an eye was a rabbit again landing in my outstretched arms. This would take some getting used to. "So how old are you?" 

 _"Young, I think. At least when I was human I was..."_ he muttered as I froze.

"Were you... You were that little boy?" I whispered, remembering the white haired child lost within the crowd back in my time. 

_"Yeah... I'm sorry, we really didn't end up in a very nice time period did we?"_

"We did what we could...and thank you." I stroked his long ears. "At least I'm not completely alone when I time travel." I sighed and headed to the servants bath. "No turning into a human, though, okay? I don't think everyone needs to know about you."

 _"Okay. I don't like these people anyway... I only like you."_  

I hummed, amused and started down the hall.

"Well, I'm sure you'll learn to like Mey Rin and the rest sometime at least."

~~~

I learned that Jin's fur could be styled many different ways while in the bath. While it was scattered and pointing in every single direction, my hair was twirled up into a high, damp bun. A white towel was wrapped around me, hiding my clean, yet damaged (s/c) from any prying eyes. Though Jin was the only one in the small bathroom and he already knew of my marks.

Him knowing everything I had learned within the twelve years of my life made it a bit easier for us to find similar interests to talk about. While I bathed him we both decided that he was (more or less) my familiar, which was the only thing I really knew of when it came to an animal and a powerful human being connected to each other. A familiar, in my mind, was a witch's pet or guardian that was summoned or born along with them, or so I read in my books. 

_And we're back at the 'witch' title._

Facts included mind speaking, shape shifting, and being able to do magic together, between a familiar and his master. They all seemed to be true at the moment like the story I had read long ago. But the main question was if I even  _was_ a witch and not something else entirely.

 _"The first thing I remember is waking up in a parking lot. I was cold and then a picture popped into my head, one of an owl..."_ He was silent for a few moments. _"You never said my name or called me, but as soon as I saw you sitting in the car I knew you and I was flying, always following you."_ He sighed in my thoughts as he poked his white head from the towel curled around him and blinked at me. He was nearly dry, but his fur had thinned with all the moisture showing that he was ridiculously skinny beneath. He shook slightly from the slight chill of the room.

"I must've summoned you around my birthday..." I trailed off as his earlier information replayed throughout my mind. "Well, I guess you were my birthday present, then. Come on lets get to bed," I said softly as I scooped him up and put away the dirty towels. We exited the small bathroom, my feet padding softly against that hard floors. Getting into our room it was revealed that Mey Rin was already asleep. Being as quiet as possible I climbed into bed and curled up with Jin tucked just beneath my chest.

"Goodnight..." I murmured.

_"Night."_

~~~

I woke up to the sounds of birds outside the window. I rubbed my eyes groggily and held back a yawn as I tensed, stretching slightly.

_"So noisy."_

I shut my eyes and smiled. Opening them I saw Jin sitting on my stomach, his paws over his long ears as he glared at the window grumpily. So, that  _hadn't_ been a dream after all.

"You're silly." I sighed as I placed him next to me and fixed my twisted nightgown. Sitting up I noticed my high bun had come loose during the night and had to search through my knotty (h/c) locks to find the ribbon I'd used to put it up in the first place. Finding the white strip I hurriedly changed into my uniform. Brushing my hair I put it back in its usual braid and placed my bow on the back of my head making sure it was even. Jin sat on my pillow in the very middle watching me still tired.

 _"How do you move so fast in the morning?"_ He yawned showing off his white teeth.

"It's because I have work to do, come on, you can sleep in my pocket." I pulled him from his comfy spot and placed him in his small pocket den where he rolled around until he was comfortable once more. Mey Rin yawned and sat up as I greeted her with a "good morning." I gave a small wave as she began to get ready and exited our room heading up to the kitchen. Sebastian was already there getting breakfast ready for Ciel. A bowl of porridge sat steaming on the counter giving off a delicious scent. "You know I can make my breakfast from now on, Sebastian." I told him as I began to eat.

"Porridge is reasonably quick to make and no trouble at all. You finished all of your list yesterday, correct?" 

I nodded as Sebastian tossed, what looked like salad, in a bowl. I looked out the window and saw it was a foggy morning much like my first.

 _It must've rained last night,_  I thought,  _it looks wet outside._

"You can start with the dining room. Mey Rin did not wash the windows with the right cleanser yesterday and there are smudges everywhere." the butler told me as I nodded. Glancing under the table I found my basket with its supplies inside. As I grabbed the correct cleaner Jin popped out of my pocket and snagged a carrot that had just appeared from under the cloth. I chortled softly.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I hummed as I grabbed a rag from under the various bottles.

"Do hurry with the cleaning, the young master will be down soon." With that the demon left. 

Jin finished his carrot in my pocket while I hurried into the dining room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the blinding smudges on the glass ruining the beautiful room with a dim glow from interrupted sunlight. How could Mey Rin mix up the cleaner? I brushed the question off and started on my first chore of the day.

Getting the bottom row done was easy and didn't take long at all, but I was hopping helplessly for the next row above me. This was when I hated being so short. Only getting half of them washed I sighed and tried to jump higher, using the window sill as support. I wanted to use a chair, but they looked so fancy and clean. I was too scared to even think about standing on one. Gasping as a hand came into sight it grabbed the rag from me, beginning to finished the next half. I turned, surprised.

"Oh, thank you, Baldroy." I bowed as he gave me a toothy smile and a small wink. Mey Rin came in next with a dozen plates in each hand. I rushed to help her when she tripped on the rug, just barely saving the silver wear. "Mey Rin don't carry so much, its okay to make two trips." I told her as we set the table.

"Sebastian told me to hurry, he did." she pouted as I looked up to see Finny walk in.

"Good morning!" He beamed as I gave a nod. Did they always come here for breakfast? I had finished early yesterday and began on work, so...

"Its nice to see you again." I greeted.

"I'm glad you're working with us (y/n)-chan, we needed more help around here!" The gardener smiled with a small laugh as he played with his bright blonde hair. "Oh! I heard you have a baby rabbit?" He asked his turquoise eyes twinkling as he clasped his hands together hopefully, leaning forward.

"Jin? Yes, he's right here." I plucked the guessed familiar from my pocket.

"He's adorable!" Finny gasped as Jin scrambled back into my pocket with his tiny piece of carrot. He sure was a shy little kit, wasn't he? Or human... Man, that was weird to think about.

"Oh, Baldroy that's enough." I called as he gave me back the rag. "Thanks again."

"No problem, (y/n). By the way, Bard's just fine." he informed patting my head. I winced, tensing at the contact and forced myself not to tense up. He was just being friendly was all, nothing bad. With a deep breath I joined the rest of the servants in finishing preparing the dining room for our master.

~~~

"Good morning master," I bowed as I closed the door behind Ciel. He sat at the table as I went back to the small group of helpers standing nearby. I glanced over at the sparkling windows and saw the nature beyond was as beautiful as always.

 _Would Jin want to go out today?_  I wondered as some birds flew across the crystal glass.

 _"Yeah, I like flying. Maybe when Ciel is back in his office you could take me outside?"_ Jin asked as I frowned slightly.

 _Okay,_ I said to him in my mind _, but...don't listen to my thoughts all the time. It makes me uncomfortable._

 _"I'm sorry, I wont listen unless you say my name."_  

I patted his head in my pocket.

_Thank you._

My mouth dropped open as something suddenly flew passed me and struck Finny in the back of his head through his straw hat. Blood spurted from the wound as Baldroy—er Bard, Mey Rin, and I watched surprised and slightly worried. The gardener jumped and yelled holding the back of his neck as he ran from where the sudden dart had come from. I covered my mouth and did a double take as I saw Ciel was the one who had thrown it.

"What was that for, master? What did I do?" Finny cried still holding his neck as I held back a giggle, shockingly.

 _This shouldn't be funny_ , I thought feeling guilty, _I mean, he's bleeding._

"Nothing." The earl said after he had sipped his tea. "I don't need to justify my actions." Although he had manners and was mature the boy still acted his age, I realized, as the gardener whined with a questionable sigh.

The doors opened with a loud click informing everyone we had company.

"There you are." Sebastian said, looking a bit in a hurry. Finny gasped and went from side to side, figuring out where to go, or maybe run by the look on his face. "Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?" The butler asked sternly. The blonde male didn't get to answer as the demon turned his attention to Mey Rin who blushed slightly with her hands holding her face. "Mey Rin have you washed all the bedding?" She gasped showing that it had not been done.

"Um, well..." The maid started poking her pointer fingers together.

Sebastian looked to the cook. "Baldroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" Said man grinned with a cigarette in his mouth as he looked away his hand on the back of his head. When had he started to smoke?

"Tanaka..." The butler started, his ember eyes looking behind him as I just noticed the tiny, old man with his steaming cup of tea. "Well, I suppose you're alright as you are."

"Ho ho ho~"

_I wonder what he does around here..._

"And (y/n)." 

I jumped as my name was called by the stern man and looked to him for orders. 

"You shall be helping the young master with his paperwork this morning, as well as getting the library reorganized."

I nodded, "yes sir." Frowning, my eyes widened. What did he mean by paperwork? I didn't know anything about that stuff...

 _Oh no_ , I thought, suddenly worried.

"Now all of you we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So get to work!" Everyone scattered at Sebastian's rage as he whipped his hand out in front of him. I had to stop myself from darting away, since I was to help Ciel first.

"Yes sir!" Mey Rin called as I waved goodbye to the three, or four since Tanaka was gone as well.

"Simply hopeless." The butler sighed as I clasped my hands behind my back, wondering if I would get used to all the mayhem that came with being a maid for the Phantomhive estate. I glanced at the earl to see him close his eye and take a bite of his breakfast scone.

 _As long as I don't get hit with darts everyday_ , I cogitated, _I think I'll be able to survive._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I'll be updating Thursdays or Fridays now for life reasons! So if you cant tell this is the first  **official** episode of Black Butler! In English dub I might add (well, at least until episode 6 because I like English sub better). When I watched this episode it felt nostalgic, because I hadn't watched Black Butler in  _sooo_  long. Also it was 2 in the morning and I was doing my best not laugh when Finny was hit by the dart. Another thing I had forgotten about Black Butler: its hilarious.

FOR QUESTIONS RELATING TO THE CHAPTER TITLE! That little symbol, the circle with a star in it, means an episode has started. So every time there is a symbol it means an episode from season one has begun and the previous has ended, but I guess you can tell since it clearly says, "Episode One..."

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Out of the three helpers (or imbeciles as Sebastian/Ciel would say) and Tanaka, who is your favorite?

What's your favorite song?

Answer for moi; Hmm... Tanaka. He's pretty swag for an old man, and he so cute when he's mini. And that random pop up and laugh of his? Perfect. My favorite song at the moment is a mess of Imagine Dragon songs, remixes, and covers. I CAN'T CHOOSE JUST ONE!


	12. Chapter 12

Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
  
  


Sebastian exited the dining room and I brought Jin out and over to the window. I felt his excitement to fly and I wouldn't keep him inside my pocket all day now that I knew I could check up on him whenever.

"Its okay." I said to his worried gaze as he looked at me, questioning before jumping from my hands. Wings spread from his sides as he spun into an owl and landed on the window sill. I opened the glass pane, leaning onto my tip toes, and he fluttered out into the foggy morning as graceful as a bird could be.

"Have you figured out as to why he can shift?" Ciel questioned behind, pulling me out of my daze. I went back to him and started to clean up the plates and left over food.

"Not really," I replied quietly, "but I think we're connected now, somehow... He came with me from my time." I told the navy-ette, albeit hesitantly, as I hurried into the kitchen and out fixing the table cloth as he stood. Pushing in his chair with ease I patted my dress free of unseen dust as I walked out of the dining room.

"Explain your connection." The earl ordered sounding as bored as a boy his age could. Did he not have enough excitement? You'd think four random servants and a demon would somehow...entertain him. Shrugging the thought away I returned to his question and took a second to mull over it. We started our walk up the staircase, him using his cane as I trailed behind his laid back steps. Looking out over the railing I watched the large floor fall away, slowly as I climbed.

"Well, we speak through our minds..." I started. "He can feel my emotions and pain, and he knows I have powers, so... He agrees I'm a witch of some sort, too." I sighed at the title, having heard it too many times by now and stopped when I saw Ciel was no longer in front of me. Finding myself already at the top of the stairs I turned. When I looked down I saw the earl was focused on a painting I had yet to notice.

 _It's in the empty spot..._ My mind stated as I saw the portrait. From the position I was in I could not see the faces of Ciel's parents, but a dark haired man gave off a strong impression of his father, as well as the bright, and I think blonde hair of his mother. The navy-ette huffed slightly and continued up the steps below me.

When he passed he said, "I see. Make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

"Yes, master." I bowed as I followed him to his office. "What do I do first?" I asked as he sat down at his desk.

"I'll start on the paperwork for now, go ahead and reorganize the books around the room," he waved off focusing on a stacks of papers in front of him as thick as my pointer finger. I bowed once more and started to do as I was told. I was just relieved I wasn't dealing with the writing portion of the documents or whatever they were. I'd definitely screw that up. Very badly.

Some books were seated next to Ciel as well as on chairs in the corners of the room. Glancing at the long shelves on the wall longingly I had to scan over the books to see how they were ordered. When there was no particular way of setting them I glanced sideways at Ciel, hesitant to ask. He looked very busy at the moment and for some reason I felt he grew annoyed very easily.

"What is it?" He sighed noticing my worried stare.

I jumped at being caught. "Uh! W-well how do you want them organized? By author, color, lettering...?" I hummed in fear, tilting my head slightly as I spotted Jin fly across the window.

"Author, is that all?" My eyes snapped to the earl. He was definitely annoyed. Whoops.

"Yes, master, I apologize for the inconvenience." I frowned as I quickly went back to work. Glancing at the window I saw Jin fly by a few times. I grimaced when he flapped his wings, hovering in one spot as he cocked his head at me being playful.

 _"What are you doing in there?"_ He asked curiously.

 _Organizing his books. Stop distracting me,_ I thought to him _, you'll get me in trouble._ He understood and flew away. Listening to his thoughts for a few seconds I saw he was looking for breakfast. He ate both meat and plants, but preferred a rat or mouse at the moment. I shut my eyes in disgust and pulled away from his head.

~~~

I busied myself with reading a book on some expensive minerals after I had cleaned up around Ciel's office. The small chores included: polishing the wood (as well as dusting it before), sweeping his carpet, cleaning the windows and vases, and finally straightening any decorations.

"Alright, I'm done. Come organize these into their correct folders and you may head off and clean the library." Ciel said going to stand by the window to stretch his legs most likely. I stood and put the book I had been reading back in its place. I thoroughly enjoyed the fact that it fit perfectly into it's place, like a puzzle piece. Half of me believed one of these books would open a secret passage way, but, of course, that was my childish imagination talking. Grabbing the few stacks of papers I did as I was told, reading the labels and double checking the papers. I finished in minutes and was glad the paperwork part of my job had been easier than expected.

"I am finished with my work, master." I bowed.

"Get to the library, then," he sighed, sitting back down. "Fetch Jin while you're at it. I'm tired of him passing by the window." My body froze as I clenched my teeth. Busted.

"Yes, sorry master." I frowned apologetically. I hadn't thought he'd noticed my familiar flying back and forth. He was much more observant than I thought and it was then I decided to give the boy some more credit. I walked out of the office nearly running into Sebastian as he nodded down at me and headed inside shutting the door behind him. My lips pursed.

 _Ciel must have called him or he has news_ , I guessed. Vaguely, I wondered what they would be speaking about and fought with myself to eavesdrop or not. My feet tapped against the carpet as I shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. Building up enough courage I pressed my ear against the wooden door. The muffled voice of the demon echoed through the pristine lumber.

"You shouldn't eat now, master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening." My eyes widened as my interest was sparked.

 _We're having a guest today?_ I thought, surprised. No one had told me. _Why didn't anyone tell me?_

 _"Maybe you didn't need to know?"_ Jin cut in.

 _Jin..._ I warned with squinted eyes, _I didn't mention your name._

 _"...Well, you just did now_ — _"_

_Jin!_

_"Okay, I'm sorry."_ He sighed as he went away for the time being.

"...about the portrait in the hallway..." Ciel started making me focus back on the conversation. I hoped I hadn't missed anything important.

"Yes?" Sebastian questioned.

"Take it down." I blinked, shocked at the order. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and I am head of the house now."

 _Vincent must have been his father._ I felt a surge of pride for the young earl as I waited for their conversation to finish before leaving. He would be a powerful nobleman in the future, if he didn't get his soul eaten by then at least.

"Consider it done my lord," Sebastian said. Although Ciel was the head of the household I wondered why he would take a picture of his parents down. Were they just too painful to look at?

 _I didn't get to see what they looked like_ , I realized with a small, inaudible sigh. Going to the library I called for Jin and he flew to the window sill as I opened it. Shifting into a rabbit he hopped around the library as I began to reorganize.  
  
  


Just before six Mey Rin came to fetch me and I noticed her glasses were cracked on the left lens, but chose to not questions her since she was in a flustered state. Apparently, we were to greet the guest. In a rush to get to the front of the house before the visitor arrived I didn't get to see if the portrait was still up or not.

When we stepped out onto the porch my mouth dropped. 

The entire front yard was full of of wave-patterned sand and wooden bridges, as well as boulders. 

Even though I hadn't gotten a chance to get a good look around the mansion just yet, I was sure these decorations were new. Stepping onto the platform I stood between Mey Rin and Finny with Baldroy next to the red head and Tanaka next to the gardener. A carriage pulled up and a well dressed man stepped out with a bewildered look on his face much like mine when I saw the yard.

All four of us bowed, me a bit behind still in shock.

"Ello, welcome sir!" The three greeted as Jin jumped in my pocket wanting to see the yard. 

 _Be patient._ He sulked. Guilt filled me. It would take some getting used to, having a child connected to me. I'd never grown up with a younger sibling or the like, so I would have to put some effort in taking care of Jin. He was human, but he was so much more at the same time.

"This is called a Stone Garden it is a traditional feature in Japan." Sebastian explained to the guest as the man said something in another language and complimented after in English impressed by the garden it seemed. I guessed he was Italian by the accent. The butler spoke of dinner and such and Tanaka escorted the guest to Ciel, no doubt, as Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, and I popped up watching as the door shut.

"We actually did it." The cook sighed wiping sweat from his forehead as the maid exhaled heavily as well.

"Who would have thought that dozens packs of gravel could turn into an amazing garden?!" Finny smiled looking at the yard in amazement.

"Naturally we were able to handle this," Sebastian said as we turned to look at him, "we serve the Phantomhive family after all. There's still work to be done, lets take care of it while the master is talking business with his guest. Look sharp now."

The three smiled.

"Right!" They bellowed and hurried about as I followed after Sebastian, the sight being as close to as a puppy chasing after a full grown pure bred.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. Why didn't anyone fetch me?" I asked.

"You were needed elsewhere, now please, keep those three out of trouble while I set up lunch, won't you?" He asked, his voice smooth and even.

"Yeah, I mean yes, of course." I shook my head and nodded, hurrying after Mey Rin and the rest. I would have to practice hiding my usual vocabulary from the world. The 2000s and 1800s were vastly different. Jin poked his head out to see the yard before we left.

 _"It looks good, I saw them doing this while I was flying around,"_ he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 _"You were busy!"_ He whined.

~~~

"SEBASTIAN! FOUND 'EM!" Mey Rin sang happily, running ahead of me as I called after her. I told the woman to slow down with the tower of boxes. She'd grabbed all of them before I could help.

"Mey Rin don't run!" I warned but it was already too late. She slipped and I watched as the demon saved the boxes and managed to catch Mey Rin with his chest. A sigh escaped me as I bent at the waist, catching my breath.

"Oh honestly," Sebastian said with wide eyes as the red head looked up at him surprised, "how many times have I told you not to run inside the manor, Mey Rin?" He asked. I bit my lip to hold my laughter in as the maid's face turned red, clearly embarrassed. She flew back so fast I had to do a double take.

"I'm sorry sir! My glasses cracked and I cant see a thing!" The red head squeaked as the butler jumped the boxes back into a tower from his feet to a gloved hand.

"These are the last items we needed for dinner." Sebastian told us, while Bard and Finny poked their heads out of the kitchen to see what all the yelling was about. The boxes tilted back and forth in the butler's hand, threatening to topple over. "Splendid work everyone," he smiled, "and now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax a bit, but I need you to do well— _very well_ —during dinner tonight."

"...He said it twice..." Baldroy drawled as I shook my head.

"Ooh~ that's serious..." Finny mumbled. Mey Rin was lost to her thoughts with a flustered face. I wondered which of us actually acted their age, or at least wasn't clumsy.

~~~

"(Y/n) would you mind accompanying me to get the master?" Sebastian asked, stopping me as I was about to follow the rest to help set the table outside.

"Oh, sure, I guess? But don't you want me to finish—?"

"There is no need, the preparations are done. Besides, I would like you to show the seating arrangement for our guest. He will be sitting opposite to our young master." He told me as I skipped a few steps to catch up with him. He had long legs that my stubby ones couldn't compete with.

"Yes sir."

_"I'm hungry..."_

"I know you are," I sighed to Jin.

"Pardon?" I jumped, realizing I had said my reply out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was...uh..." I didn't know if I should tell Sebastian or not. Ciel knew, but...

"Oh." The demon's eyes squinted, a slim smile grace his features as I suddenly felt like all my secrets were out in the open. "The young master has told me of this, you were speaking to Jin, correct?" He asked.

I hummed and nodded. "He was complaining again, I'm sorry, I'll try to keep our conversations silent."

"Please do so, I don't think our guest would like hearing one of our helpers talking to themselves."

I laughed quietly at the thought as we turned into the hall. Stopping in front of a new door, I blinked. Without knocking the butler opened the door and I leaned around his tall frame to see our guest and the earl sitting and playing some sort of game. Weren't they suppose to be talking about business or what not? The room they occupied was well decorated with swords hanging on the wall. Was this some sort of study or something? I didn't see any books, really, but there were beautiful windows on the back wall revealing the night sky.

"Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served." Sebastian called as the guest looked our way.

"Oh! Dining out in that exquisite a Stone Garden," the guest raised his arms, "shall we go my lord?" He asked as he began to stand.

"Very well we'll finish the game later," Ciel announced.

"Oh... Is there a real need to finish? Its obvious I'm a going to loose." The man chuckled.

The earl stood. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through." The statement sounded responsible, even when compared to the game. Part of me hoped it was similar to his promise--that he would not abandon it halfway through.

I gave a bow to the young master as he started his way towards us. Looking back at the guest since I was the one to be showing him his seat I was shocked to see him glaring at the boy.

"How childish." My eyes widened at his rude remark, my head recoiling back a bit and Ciel turned hearing it as well. "Uh! I-a-mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes to see whats really important. Its a true gift maybe that's what made the Phantomhive's the nations foremost toy makers. Its certainly impresses me."

_Nice cover up, not._

I glanced at Sebastian and saw a slight emotion in his eyes that matched mine. I had only been a servant at this house for a few days, but I certainly didn't want some snobby visitor badmouthing my boss. He'd get agitated and he already was easy to annoy after all.

Ciel turned and I moved out of the way as he walked through the doorway, keeping my composure. I stayed in a bowing position as the guest passed. Sebastian took up the front, leading everyone to the front garden, while I took up the back. As we walked out into the front yard I saw a table was setup with lanterns placed around to give light. A sweet dinner structure.

"Please follow me, sir." I said quietly as I walked to the right and pulled out the man's chair. He sat down as I pushed it in. With that done I went to stand on Sebastian's right, since Mey Rin was on his left.

"On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donburi courtesy of our chef Baldroy." I pressed my lips together as both of the males made a face at the menu. The food was placed down and I couldn't help but smile at the face of the visitor's. Although the beef looked fancy Baldroy really had just sliced and layered it (I had been there to watch). The cook had been proud of himself.

"A pile of raw beef..." The guest said with a dumbstruck face. "And this is dinner?"

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it," Sebastian said trying to make the food look good since, apparently, Bard had burned their previous dinner. "This, sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy..." I couldn't keep up with the rant as I held back a laugh and felt Jin move in his pocket.

_"Hungry..."_

_I know you are_ , I told him silently, _but you have to wait._ _We have a guest._

_"You're not calling him a guest in your thoughts at the moment."_

_Keep out of my thoughts, Jin!_

"Now that's our Sebastian for you." I heard Finny say as I saw him along with Bard and Tanaka nearly out of sight within a bush in the garden. Why were they hiding?

"He saved the day." The cook smiled.

"Ho ho ho~" It sounded like a cough from my spot.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality and action!" The Italian male bellowed. Ciel ate quietly and I couldn't tell if he liked the dish or not. He had an exceptional poker face. 

The demon told of the wine that Mey Rin had bought the day before (I wondered if Ciel was even old enough to drink it) as I side stepped away and back towards the house. Jin's hunger was not doing well mixing with mine and I was sure it was bothering him as well. I quickly pulled him out and sat him down at the end of the bridge opposite of where Ciel and them sat.

_Be safe, don't go too far, and please stay out of sight._

_"I always do,"_ he answered, flapping his newly made wings and starting towards the forest. I went back to the table to find Mey Rin struggling with pouring the wine. Suddenly dark red splattered over the table covering. My eyes widened as I cupped my hands over my mouth in horror. I glanced at Sebastian and watched as he undid the sheet as quick as possible pulling it behind Ciel who sat awestruck. Looking back I Finny and Baldroy rush forward to hold a dizzy Mey Rin and the now gone sheet didn't go unnoticed by the guest. He asked where the tablecloth had gone as the three servants took off, my gaze following them.

"A spec of dirt," Ciel recovered first, "most unsightly I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us, think nothing of it."

"Please accept my apologies sir, do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian bowed.

"Oh...oh my!" The guest laughed and told of him being impressed as he should be. Sebastian was perfect in everything he did so far. As a demon it was suppose to be that way for his master.

The earl spoke while I hurried to help with Mey Rin. The last thing I heard was Sebastian baritone voice.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." I smiled at the navyette's scoff afterwards and closed the door to the mansion.

"Oh, Mey Rin!" I sighed as Finny and Bard fanned her. She rested within a chair in the dining room.

~~~

I hurried through the dark hallways having been putting up the last few boxes packed with lanterns from dinner (Mey Rin had been to horrified by her actions to snatch the chore). The rest of the servants were taking care of the plates and such, though. Checking on Jin as I walked I saw he was still out hunting and sighed. It was getting late. Seeing a room lit up I stopped and caught my breath, peeking in.

"Yes, I've already sold off the factory." It was the guest. He was on the phone, or some sort of phone by the looks of it. "Now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash. I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." My breath caught in my throat, what was he talking about? Was he stealing from Ciel?

"Employees? Who cares about them—?"

Listening in on the guest I gasped into a hand as it clamped down over my mouth and another arm slipped around my waist pulling me back into the dark hallway I had come from. I thrashed as my fear enveloped me once more. There was too much contact, his hands were all over me again. I couldn't breath—

 _"(Y/n)?"_ Jin. He was worried.

I gasped for air as the arms disappeared and shuddered collapsing to my knees. Choking, I struggled to take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. No, no. It wasn't him. My skin was being prodded my an unknown force. It was just Sebastian. It was the demon. It wasn't the devil.

"Dear me, did I scare you that badly?" The butler hummed as my body shuttered against the cold, stone floor. With wide eyes I finally was able to focus as I stumbled onto my feet, trying to play off my breakdown.

"S-Sebastian!" I sputtered out, voice breaking. "D-Don't grab me out o-of nowhere. You nearly gave me a heart at-tack!" The buzzing touch was echoing away while I was trying to take even amounts of breath. I turned, slowly to see the demon's empty expression as I laid a hand over my heart. It was beating as fast as rabbit's speed.

"My my, it seems you have a bit of a panicking problem."

"You just scared me is all..." I tried to excuse, but I had made too big a scene for the demon to wave it off as nothing. "What were you doing—No, before that, the guest!" I started, worried for the earl.

"There is no need to worry, (y/n). I will be taking care of him. Would you mind going to fetch the master's desert? I am quite busy—"

"Sebastian that man is going to use—he's going to cheat the master by the sounds of it!" I hissed pointing back at the door. stumbling over the earl's title. The demon reached out to touch my shoulder, but I jumped back still afraid from the last episode. My face horrified face didn't go unnoticed. His red eyes observed me, squinting suspiciously as he let his gloved hand fall.

"It is alright. I know of the guest's plans, now please..." I sighed and gulped as I nodded. It was better to just trust the demon. He would protect the boy, it was part of their contract. I turned heading out of the room, but not before looking back.

"I really was just scared," I lied, "but keep him safe, Sebastian." With that I hurried back down the dark hallway and up into the dining room, ignoring the feeling of red eyes on me all the way.

As I entered the kitchen I grabbed the desert and skipped up the steps in the main ballroom to get through the dark mansion. Hearing a distant yell my heart jumped and I entered Ciel's study or whatever the room was, my jittery nerves causing my hands to shake. It was almost pitch black in the area and it took me a moment to find the earl. He sat by the game table once more, his blue eye turned to look at me. Forcing my hands to stop shaking I took another deep breath.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," Ciel commented as I huffed and walked to him sitting his desert down on the corner of the small table.

"Sorry, I tried to hurry and get your dessert to you, master." I sighed as I walked over to the window. The moonlight shone through the night and I opened the glass pane as I spotted a mass of white approaching speedily towards me. I gasped as Jin slammed into my chest almost throwing me off balance. "Ah! Jin!" I groaned pulling his rabbit self off me. He spoke too fast for me to understand, his body shaking like rippling water.

 _Slow down! What is it?_ I asked petting him.

 _"You were scared! And I couldn't find you! And I was scared and_ — _!"_ He jerked as I relaxed and held him close.

"Oh...that's right you said my name... Its okay, I'm alright." I shushed him as I rocked him to sleep in my arms. When he no longer quivered I kissed his head softly and frowned. I couldn't imagine how he felt when that fear suddenly struck him out of nowhere. Was there a way I could stop that from happening? Block him, or something?

"He was worried?" Ciel questioned, sounding bored while eating some of his desert.

"He felt my fear." I said quietly while placing my familiar in my pocket. "And it didn't help adding to his own."

"There is no reason for you to be afraid in this house." The earl stated as he sat his plate down. I looked at the boy and sat in the empty chair opposite of him, too tired to stand. My aching legs would've sighed if they had a mouth of their own as they got a moment of rest. "You are protected by my promise, as well as by your powers if you learn to use them."

"I'm afraid I wont be able to use them again. It takes a lot out of me." .

"I'm sure you will be able to again," Ciel said sternly as I gave him a hopeful look.

"Maybe I'll will visit if I ever get to go home." I hummed. "Would you mind my company?"

"There will always be a place for my servants."

The reply may have sounded cold to someone else, but I could feel a small amount of warmth to his voice. Looking out the window I noticed something moving in the distance and gasped as a yell sounded. It was the guest. I glanced at Ciel as he sat with his chin on his hand, smiling slightly as he watched the limping figure of the man outside. He chuckled, surprising me with it's silky sound.

"What an unattractive scream, he's almost like a pig taken off to slaughter." The earl commented as I swallowed silently wondering what the demon had done to the man. "Hmph. What presumption, first he sells the east India factory without telling me and then he dares to ask for more money. Did he think to retain my trust?" Ciel spoke as he moved a game piece onto a square that read 'Happy End'. The young Phantomhive frowned and knocked it over sending an echo around the room as I blinked. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost one can never get it back again." I wasn't sure if he meant the factory or something else, but either way I frowned at his statement.

"I hope that isn't true," I hummed. "I don't want to lose something else and never see it again... Maybe you'll be able to buy back your factory." My form stood and bowed. "I sincerely hope you do." His lone blue eye stared into my (e/c) one in silence. In a single, simple thought I realized Ciel wasn't as intimidating as I'd made him out to be. With that I turned and grabbed his plate making my exit. "Goodnight, Ciel—" I froze in mid step as I opened the door. I hadn't meant to say his name, that was supposedly inferior for someone like me in this time. I waited for a punishment or a warning with baited breath.

"Goodnight, (y/n)."

_*Ba-dump*_

I smiled softly, reassured as I closed the door quietly.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Aww... You guys said each others names... Anyway, I get that you and Jin are little snappy towards one another in this chapter, but you both have to get used to sharing thoughts and emotions. It would probably be annoying being connected to someone THAT much.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What is your favorite game?

Answer for moi; Hmm.... I play Scrabble a lot with my Nana, but I guess my favorite would be Twister or Hide and Seek in the dark.  
(◐.◑ ) I never find anyone in the latter.


	13. Chapter 13

  Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
  


"I didn't mean to do it! Ah! (Y/n)-chan!"

Finny's yells did no good to my spinning eyesight as I felt something heavy being lifted off me. It took me a moment to catch my breath and blink away the blurry world around me.

"Wha... What happened?" I asked, confused as Jin flew down onto my kneecap. I slowly sat up.

"The bag of fertilizer! It slipped and fell on you it did!" Mey Rin's voice made me sigh as I looked up at the two worried helpers. They were a bit hazy, but my foggy sight was clearing up.

"I'm sorry!" Finny's eyes were wet with tears.

"Oh, its fine, Finny." I laughed off as the gardener bent forward to try and help me up. Jin hissed opening his bright wings wide as his beak chopped at the boy's gloved hands. The poor male jumped back afraid. "Hey!" I scolded as I smoothed my familiar's ruffled feathers down. His anger was felt deep inside me. "It was an accident." I shook my head at Jin's blame and moved him to my shoulder. "Calm down, he meant me no harm. I'm fine, see?" His anger faded as he nuzzled my jaw with soft fur and warm thoughts. I scratched under his chin. "Now go and find your lunch. I have a lot to do today." He whispered a goodbye in my thoughts before taking off. Frowning softly I bowed and apologized to Finny as he waved it off, saying he deserved it from the sweet owl.

_Sweet? He nearly bitten your fingers off!_

"You're just a mother to animals aren't you, miss?" Finny smiled as I shook my head with a contempt one of my own.

"Jin—uh, and that owl just need to be taken care of..." I explained, though awkwardly as Mey Rin started on her chore of sweeping the porch off. "Uh...Mey Rin that's a mop..." She hummed, confused and looked at the tip of the cleaning utensil.

"Oh my! How did I get those mixed up?" She asked herself as she turned to go find a broom. Her steps pattered away as I held in my amusement. With a sigh I focused on the blonde.

"Finny, you go fertilize the garden, I'll see you around lunch." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry again!" He called as I nodded and hurried inside to clean the kitchen. As I was pulling out my supplies I heard the ring of a bell and turned to see the small row of them. Looking at the one that rang loudly I saw which room was calling.

"The library?" I hummed and picked up my skirt as I stood from searching through my basket under the table. My soft footsteps echoed down the hallways as I hurried to the room. Was Ciel reading? Or was there another guest that I had not heard about that was visiting and they needed service?

 _I doubt it, but I hope this one has some manners if so_ , I thought bitterly as I knocked on the door twice. Ciel's reply made me frown in confusion. I opened the door and bowed. Looking up I saw the butler holding a damaged book in his gloved hand while the earl stood next to him with an annoyed frown.

 _Uh oh.._., I thought worriedly.

"You rang?" I asked, albeit nervously.

"(Y/n) have you read this book recently?" The demon asked. I looked at the title with a squinted gaze and faintly shook my head.

"No. What happened to it? It looks like it got gnawed on..."

"Have you kept that rabbit in check like I ordered you to?" The navy-ette questioned sternly. My (e/c) gaze landed on his.

"Yes, master." I replied, surprised. "He's only ever with me or out hunting. You don't think he did this do you?"Jin was well mannered and enjoyed books just as much as I did; he wouldn't do this.

"It is, as of now, our only lead to how this happened." Sebastian said tucking the book into the fold of his arm.

"Uh, please--I know he didn't do this!" I started.

"Until this matter is resolved Jin is to stay outside." Ciel ordered. I opened my mouth and winced back as his eye squinted at me coldly, as if daring me to speak back to him. I let out a small breath and bowed feeling my heart in my throat. It cracked at the thought of Jin having to stay outside by himself. I turned and hurried out of the room to finish my chores without another word.

~~~

 _"_ I'm sorry, Jin. _"_ I sighed sitting outside with him, eating my soup slowly. I wasn't all that hungry. "I cant disobey him..."

" _I don't understand why he thinks_ I _did it. Books aren't tasty and I've only ever been in the library_ once _!"_ He whined as I stroked his long ears back. He was in his rabbit form once again. His golden eyes stared at his carrot sadly and he pushed it away with his white paw. We both didn't have an appetite it seemed.

"You'll have to stay out on my window sill. I'll bring you a blanket after dinner." I told him as he sighed sadly and tucked himself into my lap.

 _"I don't like sleeping without you... You have a lot of nightmares and hold me when you get scared,"_ he mumbled sniffing as if he was about to cry. _"And I get scared when I'm not by your side. I'm suppose to protect you."_

"Aw, you do protect me, Jin." I assured. "You keep the nightmares away and bad memories." I comforted him as I scratched between his ears. "You're my familiar," with the statement I kissed his soft forehead. Finishing my lunch break I watched Jin change and take off, going to explore around the outskirts of the mansion.

I was cleaning up Ciel's lunch when I heard a faint scratching. Turning, I hummed.

 _Jin?_ I spoke in my mind looking around, _Are you near me? You know you're suppose to be outside._

 _"I am!"_ He said as if insulted. _"I'm above the mansion flying, why? Is something wrong?"_

 _I don't think so_ , _I heard a scratching noise._ Jin didn't say anything and I saw a flash of white go passed the windows.

 _"I don't see anything."_ he stated.

 _Its okay, probably just Mey Rin or the others_ , I assured.

 _"Most likely, they_ — _oh! Another one!"_ Jin's excitement washed over me.

 _What is it?_ I asked as I brought the plates into the kitchen and sat them down in the sink.

 _"A rat, there have been a lot around lately."_ I shuddered and stuck out my tongue.

 _Ew. Eat all you want, but clean up in a stream or something after,_ I told him as his agreement sunk in.

~~~

As I cleaned the library I searched for any clues to what had destroyed that book. I knew it couldn't have been Jin, so what could've done it? Dusting the shelves something green flickered to the ground and I stooped to pick it up. It was a thin, rubbery material, around the size of a nail clipping. Tucking the clue inside my pocket I continued on with cleaning.

~~~

Getting the daily laundry washed I had just finished putting it away when I saw something scatter across the doorway out of the corner of my eye. Whipping my head towards the exit I hurried to peek out into the hallway. Seeing nothing I frowned and shut the door to the room.

 _Jin where are you?_ I asked putting my hands on my hips bemused.

 _"Sitting in a tree just outside the garden, why?"_ He questioned.

_Nothing, I'm being paranoid._

_"You're not a paranoid person,_  
_(y/n)..."_ Jin started as I laughed knowing full well that was a lie.

~~~

After dinner I grabbed an extra blanket from Mey Rin's closet (that I had asked for) and opened the window to our room. Tucking the blanket into the corner of the sill Jin flew down and morphed into a bunny. He curled up in the blanket and rubbed his head against my hand.

"Goodnight, Jin." I whispered as he said the same to me. I closed the window.

Settling in my bed, I tossed and turned not being able to get comfortable. Giving up I shifted and wrapped my arms around my knees pulling them close to my body beneath my nightgown. The day replayed through my mind and it wasn't until the clues popped into my head that I realized what had framed Jin. Hurrying out of bed I bounded out the door and ran passed Mey Rin. She hollered after me as I hurried to the kitchen to check and see if he was there cleaning like he should be. Stumbling through the kitchen door Sebastian turned from the sink and stared at me wide eyed.

"Yes, (y/n)?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Jin didn't ruin...the book!" I panted and stood straight. "A rat did!"

~~~

"It seems a rat has indeed found its way into the manor." The demon sighed as he returned from checking the mansion this morning.

I held Jin in my arms, he slept against my chest since he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. We both hadn't. His sleeping gave me a sense of energy that I needed at the moment.

"Then Jin is aloud back into the mansion." Ciel waved off as he did his paperwork. I smiled and turned from his desk heading out.

"Oh! Before I go..." I said pulling out the material I had found yesterday. I handed it to Sebastian. "I found this. I think that rat got into something."

"Looks like a piece of wire...oh my." Sebastian shook his head, clearly realizing the problem. "We'll have to search tomorrow. We must prepare for the guests that will be coming then as well."

"Guests? Who are they?"

"Madam Red and Lau head of the British branch of the Shanghai trading company." The earl answered as I hummed interested. Although I didn't understand any of the trading systems (which I had ought to learn while I was here) I was hoping Lau would be a good guest as well as Madame Red. Certainly an odd pair of names.

"I see. I look forward to seeing them." I bowed and hurried out.

It was another busy day for the Phantomhive manor. "Its going to be a long day..." I smiled to myself as I tucked Jin into his pocket. "Lets get started."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Something seems fishy (*clears throat* ratty) around here. *Sniff, sniff* Do I smell the second episode of Black Butler approaching? *Sniff, sniff* Yep, indeed. And hey my cat just hopped up onto my lap. Y'all are getting a one by one on my current life right now. That's lucky (not). Also go and check out my story on my edits and news it's called Welcome to My Life on Wattpad!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What animals/insects do you despise the most?

Answer for moi; *Clears throat* SPIDERS, SHARKS, FLEAS, TICKS, MOSQUITOES, and CENTIPEDES! THANK YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT! (Its currently 12:11 AM.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hope ya like it!

"Bloody hell." Bard sighed as he sat on his knees, his head stuck under the floor boards of one of the mansion's many hallways. "This wires done for." I sat to the left of Mey Rin who was to the left of the cook as well.

Figuring out a rat had slipped into the mansion and framed Jin, I had found a gnawed on wire in the library yesterday which led to the servants of the manor to be searching under the floors of the mansion for any damage. Sebastian had ordered us to find any wires the creature had chewed through and had seemed annoyed on the subject of rats in the house. Ciel didn't enjoy the news either.

I was sure if we were able to catch the rodents he would be in a better mood. Although, Jin had been doing well catching them outside the manor before they got in the sneaky creatures still hid amongst the halls.

"Oh, not the rats again..." Mey Rin sighed as Bard came up from the floor boards rubbing his head distressingly as he sat cross legged. Pretty much the entire Phantomhive squad was annoyed because of the wire-eating animals.

"This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean I heard they been plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city." Far out indeed, the Phantomhive manor sat on the outskirts of London which seemed to be having a rat infestation as well. It was good to know we weren't the only ones. I was secretly glad we lived away from the city if it meant we had less rodents running around. Besides, it was better out here in my opinion, and with the city being out of sight it kept me from remembering Smile.

I sighed and sat back farther on my knees, with them folded beneath me my skirt flared out around me. Glancing at the gnawed wires and stumped servants I frowned. I wasn't sure what to do about the wires, I didn't know much about electricity, or technology for that matter.

A sudden round of squeaks made us four servants look up to see a prancing rat sit right in front of the floorboard Bard had taken out. With the chorus of yells Jin flapped his wings eagerly asking for my permission to catch it.

"Get it!" I screeched as Jin took off sending my braid back with his strong wings.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU RAT!" Finny's yell made me turn as a giant white pillar made its way towards Jin and the scattering rat.

"FINNY NO!" I screamed.

"NOO!" "AHH!" Bard and Mey Rin's yell made me dive and grab hold of my familiar. I tumbled across the carpet as the pillar hit behind me causing the floor to shake. I closed my eyes as a cloud of dust spread through the hallway. My chest racked with coughs as Jin wiggled from my arms.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Our worry for each other mixed.

 _I'm fine, are you?_ I asked as I tried to blink though the brown mass of dust.

_"Well, yeah! You saved me, so of course I'm okay."_

"Looks like it got away..." Finny's nervous voice drifted through the messy air along with his giggle.

"What're you laughing for?! Are you tryin' to kill us too?! You idiot!" I snorted at Bard's angry comment, his accent made 'idiot' sound more like 'idgit'. 

"Ho ho ho~" Tanaka seemed to have made his way next to me. I gave a small smile to the old man as he sipped his tea. Sighing I stood, patting my dress free of dust as Jin shook his feathers clean as well. Two flaps and he was back on my head.

"Look there's another one!" Finny screamed as he ran passed me almost causing me to stumble. Jin followed in the gardener's pursuit, hungry as always.

"Finny!" I called as I hurried after him, my braid thumping against my back from the movement. "Don't throw anything else!"

"Catch it!" Bard yelled as he followed me along with Mey Rin.

"Sebastian's gonna kill us for ruinin' the hallway!" The maid cried as I darted around the corner and ran smack into Finny sending us into a tangled mess on the floor. I gasped, my face going red as I fixed my skirt before any prying eyes saw beneath. A pained squeak made the four of us cheer as I sat up, flustered.

"Good owl!" Finny praised as Jin held the rat in his beak with glistening eyes.

"Finish your meal outside." I told him as he flapped over to the nearest window. I hurried to open it, tripping over the gardener as we untangled ourselves. Jin hurried out into the garden with his prize. "At least we managed to get one..." I sighed, trying to fix my braid that was fuzzed up into knots.

"Who knows how many have gotten in? Least the kitchens been spared," Bard huffed. "And you!" He turned to Finny. "Go an' clean up that wreck!" The cook pointed back down the hall angrily.

"Right..." The breaker sighed, bowing his head slightly as he dragged himself back towards the damaged hallway.

I shook my head with an amused roll of my eyes. "I'll help you, Finny."

His turquoise eyes grew big. "You will?!" He cried hopeful.

"Now, (y/n), it was his fault." Bard said clasping his hand on my scarred shoulder. I tensed and forced a nod shrugging out of his grip.

"It's all right. I've finished my chores anyway." I told him as I turned and followed Finny to the destruction. Turning the corner I saw the pool room's door open (having seen it earlier this day). The guests walked out as I shuddered. I assumed it was kind of chilly.

I only knew two of the guests by name, Madam Red and Lau. The three others, one having a scar over his face, another looking stiff and stern with his beard, and finally the last one stuffing his face with sandwiches came out first. Finny and I bowed and pushed ourselves away from the walkway as they passed. I glanced up to see the scarred guest's pass with sharp, angry eyes. They were met with Sebastian at the end of the hall and he showed them towards the front of the house. Another butler, Madam Red's I think, showed his master and Lau as well as his—I'm not sure what the girl with him was to him—towards the other dining room or so I guessed. Looking back to the carpet I grew tense as Ciel's finely made boots stepped into my line of sight in front of me.

"Did you catch that rat?" He questioned.

I looked up taking my time to study him. He was dressed in a red suit today. The color did him justice, giving him an aura of independence and pride. Seeing a piercing in his ear the same color as his eye surprised me, it had a partner as well. It was my first time noticing the earrings. I hadn't thought people in the 1800's had such things, but then again the earl was no ordinary person.

"(Y/n)'s owl did sir!" Finny beamed as I frowned, embarrassed slightly at his overly praise.

"Good. Try to keep from being such a ruckus next time." He looked at me when he said that. I tilted my head slightly and he saw my confusion. "You were the loudest. Finny what did you throw?" The earl sighed as I gritted my teeth behind tight lips.

 _Busted_.

"A uh...statue—I'll clean it up right away sir!" Finny promised.

"And you will do so alone. (Y/n) you are to help Sebastian serve Madam Red as well as Lau and Ranmao in the dining room. Make sure to bring my Earl Grey instead of the tea Sebastian picked out for the meal, its been a long morning."

"Yes master." I bowed as he headed the way his aunt and Lau had. I frowned at Finny. "Sorry..."

"Its fine, I deserve it. Thank you for your offer, (y/n)-chan" he said softly as I smiled and turned heading to the kitchen.

~~~

"Your tea." The demon announced as my gaze on the leaving carriages turned to that of my master's eye as I poured him his requested tea. As the butler told of the guest's drinks I glanced at the man known as Lau.

"Smells lovely," he said with the woman, Ranmao, sitting in his lap. "Tea can be excellent when made well." I agreed with his comment. Sebastian was amazing at everything he did, which, of course, included making tea.

As Ciel sipped the drink I had poured he closed his serene blue eye. Of course he would like his personal favorite tea instead of what the others drank, that's just how he was.

"Grell." Madam Red spoke with a slight snap in her voice to her butler. I turned to see the frail man with long, brown hair jump.

"Uh, yes, my lady?" He questioned his voice slightly high pitched and nervous.

"Learn something from Sebastian." She said as I felt a tug at my heart for the servants frown.

"Yes..." Grell spoke.

"Just look at him..." My eyes widened immensely as I held back my laughter. The earl's guest rubbed Sebastian's backside with one gloved hand. I missed her next words from the shock of it and Ciel cleared his throat.

"Madam Red." Her name fit her well. She was in fact red all over, that is except for her pale skin and white frills on her fancy shirt.

"Oh! Sorry!" She blushed slightly as I giggled quietly into my hand before going back into my mannered state. A flash of white outside made me smile. "I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctors habit~" Madam Red excused as Ciel flinched, annoyed. 

"So do you believe that drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked setting down his tea cup, Ranmao now to the left of him as he stood.

I glanced at the Earl interested as a bird sang outside.

"Perhaps," he finally answered. I had not heard of this problem, why did I always miss everything?

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rats nest is doesn't he?" Madam Red rudely asked said man stepped up to Ciel's chair and leaned his robed arms on it. I stood to the young master's left while the Chinese male was on the right.

"I am but a tamed guinea pig dedicated to my lord." Lau placed his left hand on Ciel's head and bent around him, "if the earl instructs me not to act I'm bound to do nothing" he said. I gasped as a flash of red made me step back. Ciel was suddenly in the arms of the scarlet guest.

"Watch it!" She hissed. "You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!"

My eyes widened for the second time throughout the conversation. She was Ciel's aunt? Why didn't he call her his aunt instead of Madam Red? This manor and it's owner were quite strange.

"You wound me," Lau breathed, "I would never paw at him in his home dear madame." I blinked at his comment and made a surprised hum at how Ciel was dropped by his aunt. He stumbled back and I stepped away, avoiding running into him, slightly as he let out a rugged breath and fixed his coat.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?! Careful you're on thin ice now sir!" Madam Red breathed fire with her warning.

"I am done with this bickering." The earl sighed as he glanced at me and walked towards the door. Taking it as a signal to follow I obeyed. The madame's comments were quite loud, but I think Lau did kind of deserve it. Even though "the pawing" was a joke, or at least I hoped it was.

"IT WENT THAT WAY!" Bard yelled somewhere behind us as the master and I walked down the hallway. Mey Rin dashed by with Finny dressed in a cat suit carrying a cat. I eyed them with mild interest and amusement. They circled around animation-like that would cause anyone to get dizzy.

 _Uh...should I call Jin back?_ I asked myself. Ciel's hand was on his forehead as Mey Rin sprinted passed with mouse traps. I tried not to laugh at the cartoon-ish way of it all.

"Master." Ciel and I both turned at Sebastian's voice. "Today's desert is a deep dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisins, it will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study. (Y/n), Jin is to work inside today getting rid of these filthy rats. I'm done here." The navy-ette sighed.

"Certainly my lord." Sebastian bowed as Finny and Bard rushed by. Two rats jumped nearby as Mey Rin ran passed. I gasped as the demon scooped them up placing the two problems in a net that was held by the prepared Tanaka. "That's enough of that. Stop playing and get back to work." The butler ordered as the three panted in front of us.

"Yes sir..." They cried, defeated.

"(Y/n), the pie should be done by now. Please go and slice it and bring a piece to the young master while I check on our guests. I will deliver their's shortly." The butler ordered as the rest of the servants rushed off.

"Yes sir." I nodded as I took of down the hallway. Passing Tanaka I stopped. "Bring those rats to the garden porch. The owl will pick them up shortly."

"Ho ho ho~" I grinned and continued down the hall. Telling Jin of the rats his happiness flooded me and I laughed as I hurried into the kitchen.

~~~

Hurrying to get the slice to the study I walked through the door without knocking.

"Master here is your—" I went silent as I spotted a body on the floor with someone else standing over it. Ciel laid unconscious on the floor, bound and the man turned to flare at me, daylight shadows revealing his face. My eyes widened at the scarred guest as his heated gaze burned holes into mine. "You!" I breathed, horrified and turned to scream. Before I could even yell a cloth appeared over my mouth and shoved up against my nose as well. I struggled holding my breath as I kicked at the maniac. The plate I'd been holding slipped as I grabbed at the arms bounding me, my nails digging into his sleeves. Not good, my body was starting to shutdown again. He was too strong and I couldn't breathe. I gasped when dots clouded my vision. A foul taste entered my mouth and senses and I watched the world shift to a sickening black.

~~~

A muffled voice interrupted my disgusted sleep. I opened my eyes blinking them repeatedly to try and clear my surroundings. Everything was blurry and it was hard to move my sore limbs. Managing to shift my head something red caught my eye and I turned my gaze upwards to see a familiar, fuzzed form.

"Ciel!" I gasped, but something muffled my voice. A gag. I struggled to raise my hands and pull it out. My arms were tied behind me as well as my legs beneath me. I thrashed weakly and tried to listen to echoed voice as I looked back at the earl. His head was leaning forward, navy hair serving as a curtain for his face. Was he hurt?

"Just how many names do you have and how many families have you crushed Ciel Phantomhive?" At his name the boy raised his head and my eyes widened at the sight of his bloodied face. Guilt filled me for being so weak. I could have done something to prevent this.

"I thought it would be you..." He spoke lowly.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Oh no! You guys got kidnapped! How...romantic? No? Not working? Hey, you can't say i didn't try.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Any confusion? Or any questions so far?

Answer for moi; ??


	15. Chapter 15

Hope ya like it!

"You shame your family Azzurro Vanel." Ciel spoke.

The scarred man only laughed. "Come now my little lord Phantomhive do you know how hard it is..." I didn't pay attention to the conversation as I shifted trying to figure out what to do. In the midst of my jumbled thoughts Azzurro stepped towards Ciel and bent down in front of the boy with a dangerous look on his face. The young master seemed unfazed, but I couldn't forgive myself if he got even more hurt. I had to think of something.

 _Jin!_ I screamed in my head. _Where are you?...Jin?!_ He didn't answer. It was hard to think at all right now, but why couldn't I hear him? Our bond seemed distant, almost disconnected. My sight was still slightly hazy from the sleep drugs and I felt sick to my stomach. I gritted my teeth as the man grabbed Ciel sneering at him.

"—pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But in the end we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"

"I've left orders about your key," the young lord spoke up defiantly. "If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it. I'm sorry, I have no interest in getting along with someone like you." His feigned apology caused our kidnapper to grit his teeth as he stood back. I choked on my gag as a gun was pointed at the earl. He didn't even flinch.

 _What's all this about a key?! Just tell him!_ I was thoroughly confused and scared. How could he look so calm at gunpoint?

"You brat don't underestimate me. My men are already waiting at your estate! Wheres the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one. Starting with that little brat." Bile rose in my throat as the weapon flew towards me. I looked to Ciel and he only smirked, glancing at me.

"Oh, I think she'll be alright."

 _Excuse me!_ My eyes widened. _Not with your attitude! I'm a witch not bulletproof!_ What did he even mean by that? Was he trying to get us killed?! "But you had better hope your lapdogs know how to fetch--"

_*Ba-dump*_

I'm at a loss on what happened.

Suddenly the man's fist was racing towards Ciel and then something inside me snapped and expanded like a popping rubber band. I reacted before my mind could grasp the danger of what I was doing. The next thing I knew pain exploded through the sinistral side of my face. I slammed against the floor with enough force to knock the breath out of me as well as make fizzing stars appear behind my closed eyelids. It hurt to say the least.

If I thought everything was hazy before I must've been mad. Opening my eyes I barely saw the carpet and feet amongst it in the flashing colors of my surroundings. I wasn't sure where I was looking exactly, but the earl wasn't in my line of sight. My ears ringed as I felt a aching pulse shoot through my head from the hard compact.

Darkness pulled me into its embrace for the second time. My last thought:

_I really need to stop doing this._

~~~

An off key hum caused me to open my eyes to the bland ceiling of my room. Something wet dabbed beneath my nose making me flinch and blink.

"Afternoon (y/n)-chan." Mey Rin smiled as I leaned up grabbing the wet rag as my roommate handed it to me. I pulled it away from my nose to see blood staining the tiny, damp fibers. What happened to my nose? Did I slam it or something? I opened my mouth to ask what had happened and was greeted with my jaw popping painfully. I groaned slightly cupping the cool rag against my jawbone using another part to clean the rest of my bloodied upper lip off. Everything came back to me at once.

"The master—!" I gasped snapping my gaze to Mey Rin.

"Is fine, yes. I suppose you both tripped you did. Your hair is white as well, must've gotten wet." She listed off as she stood beside my bed. I looked down at my messy braid to see the tips were ivory once more while trying to make sense of what the maid had just said. What did Mey Rin mean about tripping?

 _"Its what Ciel came up with."_ The voice of Jin made me look down to see him curled up by my side in his rabbit form. I ran my hand over his glossy back.

 _Oh_ _... A_ _re you alright? I know you felt my pain,_ I sighed.

_"I'm fine, I only feel it half as bad as you do, remember? I'm more worried about how I couldn't talk to you."_

_I was asleep_ _._

_"You were awake when I tried to talk to you, I felt it, barely. You wouldn't answer me,"_ he rubbed his head against my hand which I flinched away from as I noticed the pain traveling up my arm. My hand was wrapped in a bandage I realized having not paid any attention. I tried to flex it and instantly regretted it.

"Its sprained," Mey Rin sighed, "you'll have to use your other hand, (y/n)-chan."

"I'll be fine," I smiled, confused on why it was wounded. I didn't remember anything about my hand being smashed, had I landed on it when I fell? "I'm a quick healer."

She nodded. "When you're able the young master wishes to see you in his study, he does." She left on that note.

"What a day." I frowned, Jin huffed in my lap making me smile which hurt to do as well.

_"You can say that again."_

~~~

I knocked on the door with my (non writing) hand. Ciel's reply made me sigh with relief. Having been knocked out I had been worried about him. As I opened the door I closed it and bowed politely.

"How are you fairing?" I looked up at the earl. His face had been cleaned of the blood I remembered seeing, but bruises were seen amongst his young face. We both had a few wounds it seemed.

I shrugged. "Achy all over. I guess you got hurt more, after..." With a frown, I looked away.

"That lowly man stepped on your hand twice before kicking me instead." Ciel stated as he leaned on his left hand eyeing me much like always. So that was why my hand hurt. I looked down at it and hummed flipping it over and back.

_Good to know._

"I'll be fine. I heal fast—"

"Perhaps that is one of your powers" he cut in as I tilted my head slightly.

"Pardon?"

"The bonds that held you before you took that hit were gone. Leather belts had kept our arms bound, yet they were a pile of dust where you had been laying." My breath caught, Jin poked his head from my pocket asking if I was okay.

"W-well that's...something" I whispered shocked. "I guess my powers just clicked on by accident?"

"Who knows?" The boy smirked, "but I am quite interested in what you are to do under real dangerous situations."

"That wasn't real to you?" I huffed as I rubbed my sore cheek with my good hand.

"The pain, yes. But there will never be any real danger while Sebastian is under contract."

"You have such faith in him" I breathed as I looked at the ground. My heart cracked at the bond between the demon and master. Although it was one of terrible ends, it reminded me somewhat of the bond between Smile and I.

"He is my demon, I trust he will do as I say. Now, I suppose dinner is ready..." He sighed standing up.

"Isn't it a bit late?" I hummed looking out at the night sky.

"You can thank Azzurro Vanel for that in convince." I could only agree. Grabbing Jin I held him to my bruised cheek as his warmth spread through my face. We walked out into the hallway and made our way to the dining room. I blinked surprised as Ciel suddenly sneezed.

"Blast those idiots" he sighed as he rubbed his nose. We descended the steps at our own pace. "They brought a damn cat into the mansion." Jin and I glanced at each other and I cleared my throat to keep my face straight.

"Are you allergic to cats, master?" I asked as Jin's stomach jumped against my shoulder. He was trying not to laugh.

 _Stop it!_ I hissed in my head as I heard his giggle and managed a tight lipped smile as Ciel turned, looking at me.

"Yes, I am. Do well to make sure that familiar does not turn into one of those infernal pests if he can. That is the only reason I allow him in this mansion."

"Oh?" I hummed as Ciel's eyebrow rose dangerously. He knew I was trying to keep my laughter in check. Oh. Oh, no.

"Is there something amusing to you, (y/n)?" He glared at me, daring me to laugh. My heart seized up in my chest.

I shook my head, "No, master." Jin snickered silently. The earl turned heading into the dining room without another glance. Sighing, I hit Jin's head bombarding him with my angry thoughts. He only laughed harder.

I hurried into the kitchen as Sebastian made his way out to give the navyette his late dinner. I sat at the kitchen table stuffing some veggies in front of my familiar to shut him up. As I ate my dinner he finally started to calm down.

 _"I want to lead cats into the house now."_ I swallowed my soup quickly, nearly choking.

 _Don't you dare_ _!_ I yelled making Jin sputter on his lettuce, giggling again. I whacked him, he squeaked. Raising this familiar of mine would be difficult no doubt.

~~~

As the sun peered over the foggy meadow of the Phantomhive manor I opened my eyes and still tasted the supreme pie from my reward desert (as the servants had called it from somehow talking Sebastian into giving me a piece) on my tongue. Jin had begged me for a bite, but he had been bad. So in the end he missed out on pie. I had earned it anyway, although my cheek wasn't nearly as pained as yesterday I would still have a major bruise for awhile.

Or so I thought.

I blinked at myself in the small mirror of the servants bathroom. Leaning closer I pressed on my left cheek as hard as I could. No pain. What the heck? The slight black eye I had before was gone as well.

At the thought of my sprained hand I glanced down at it. Unrolling the bandages I saw no bruises and my hand felt as normal as ever. Taking a breath I checked my hair and saw the white tips were slowly fading. They should have been gone by now, right? Had I somehow used my powers during the night? If I closed my eyes and stood still I could feel a slight grogginess in my body. Like it had not gotten enough rest or something... But that was normal, right? Everyone was like that in the morning except for early risers.

I could easily sleep in if I was able to, but sleeping was hard to do when you were gaining powers you never knew you had and felt shocked and excited all in one.

 _Traveling back in time, pausing time for a few seconds, turning belts to dust, and now healing way faster than normal?_ If I thought about each thing I had done without explanation I only counted two things that involved time... That was the main source, right? Time? But, then, how could I have turned belts to dust and healed my wounds so fast?

(E/c) eyes widened. I had to have sped up my body healing itself. The belts I still didn't understand though.

"...I aged the material of the belts until they wore out..." I whispered awed. I could practically see my reflection winking at me as if saying "Good work, another mystery solved in your witchery puzzle."

I shook my head and started to brush my teeth getting rid of the wondrous taste of the pie. As I untwisted my braid I took in my (h/c) strands that were wavier than ever mixed in with my naturally (straight, wavy, curly) hair. Redoing my braid I slipped into my maid clothes and placed the white hat band in it rightful place. Slipping Jin (who was still asleep) into his pocket I pulled on my flats. Just then Mey Rin came out from behind the dressing shield.

"My! Your bruise is gone, it is!" She gasped as I smiled.

"Fast healer" I teased her as she hummed and nodded.

"Of course, yes! I wish I had your talents, (y/n)-chan." I laughed. If only she knew. Closing the door after wishing Mey Rin a good morning I hurried down the hallway and turned almost running into someone. A shudder went down my spine. Why was the air so chilly?

"Excuse me!" "My apologies!" Our voices mixed and I looked up to see Madam Red's butler.

"Oh, uh, Grell right?" I raised my hand to shake his. He stared at it, his own against his chest as if he had just been whipped. He had the look of a wounded puppy in his body posture. I gave him a gentle smile and bowed. "I'm (y/n), one of the maids. Is your madame here today?" I asked politely. He seemed painfully shy like a certain familiar of mine.

"Oh, uh, no..." He shook his head his brown hair bounced against his back as he fixed his glasses. "I am to be working here today, to learn the ways of Sebastian!" He hurried out fiddling in his spot. "I'm suppose to be fetching the breakfast trolley in the kitchen that he had prepared for the young master."

"Oh" I nodded, "well, you're going the wrong way...the kitchen is back that way" I pointed as he frowned and sighed tiredly. "Its alright. I had to have a map the first time I started working here" I tried to comfort him. He offered me a small smile.

"I see, (y/n) was it?" He asked, I nodded once more. "Well, thank you. You've been very kind to a clumsy fool like me." I giggled.

"You're not the only one. I'm glad we will be working together today" I bowed once more and waved as I hurried to the dining room where Grell followed. He turned, heading to the kitchen afterwards. I opened the window and Jin poked his head out finally awake. Wishing him a good flight he flipped into an owl and soared away into the sunny morning. As I shut the windows the doors opened and Bard, Finny, and Mey Rin strolled in.

After breakfast I was told Ciel's was being held in yet another dining room that faced the outer gardens. Following them to said room I had just settled by one of the many windows when the earl strolled in with Sebastian holding the door open.

"Good morning master" us four bowed. I jumped as Tanaka was now beside me. Although this man was so sweet I wondered where he kept popping up from.

All the servants stood behind Sebastian as he seated Ciel and a yell sounded as well as the doors slamming open. I gasped as Grell _rode_ the trolley into the room and jumped forward as all five of us scattered. Poor Finny wasn't fast enough, though and Grell rammed into him. Dishes rattled and broke and tea spilled onto the blonde as he fell onto his backside. He yelled and stood flapping his white shirt up and down.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!" He yelped as the gardener jumped back and forth and the dizzy Grell focused on the struggling man with a scream and ran over to Finny who had sat down on the floor.

"I'm so so sorry! Uh-uh! I'll wipe it off!" The learning butler grabbed at a napkin on the table and ended up pulling the sheet also along with Ciel's breakfast. I stumbled forwards and managed to save the earl's main plate as well as his glass of juice. Gasps and screams from Mey Rin and Grell made me smile sadly at the clumsy man.

The young master sighed and shifted his hand to his head, the blue ring glinting in the sunlight as I hurried around fixing the sheet and picking up knocked over glasses and silver wear. Of course the food was to be replaced except for the main plate and glass in my free arm and hand. As I flattened the front sheet out I laid the master's plate and drink back in its place.

Bard whispered, "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?"

Ciel's eye looked at the cook with a distressed look replying, "You're one to talk Bard." I huffed and smiled as he glanced at me frowning. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea" he muttered as I turned and noticed a stray broken glass by my foot. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be affected by it as well."

 _So, wait_ , my fave scrunched up in thought, _you were trying to annoy Sebastian, then? That's....kind of cruel_.

"Oh. Ho. Ho~" Tanaka's tune sounded like he was saying 'poor poor sir'. Grell's voice mumbled over the other side of the table as I looked up from nudging the piece of glass with my foot. My eyes widened as metal glinted in the sunlight. The knife laid in the new butler's hand as he pointed it at himself. Everything froze as my surroundings fell away and she stood there. Dead eyed and stained with her own blood.

"I shall atone with my death—!"

_"S T O P!"_

Air rushed passed me as the one word I screamed echoed around me. My breath shook as I held the knife by its handle away from Grell's hands. I didn't know how I got there so fast, but my legs shook and my heart was in my throat as my eyes flooded with tears. Everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"D-don't..." my voice cracked with every syllable as Grell stared at me wide eyed and innocent. "I-its not you-your...." I raised my free hand to my mouth choking back sobs as I closed my eyes. Turning I ran out of the room.

~~~

I sat on a bench deep in the grand garden. Jin sat by my side, his warmth giving me some serenity as I wiped away the tears I had cried. The knife was still in my (writing) hand and my grip was much too tight on it, turning my knuckles white. I glared at it and dug my nails into the handle.

It didn't surprise me when the medal of the blade started to turn dull and soon collapsed into rust along with the materials of the helve. The slight breeze blew away the remains of the knife as I saw the tips of my hair turn fully white again. I laid my face in my hands as I leaned over taking deep breaths.

I knew I had been dramatic, but the scene had just.... It reminded me too much of my mother. I couldn't see Grell follow in her lead with such and awful action. Why would he do that? I could still hear her sputters of breath and feel her blood soaking into my clothes as her eyes stared passed me. That nightmare seemed to stay put on repeat.

 _"(Y/n) stop...she's in a better place"_ Jin whined as he pawed at my thigh. I couldn't respond to him right now, my pessimistic thoughts seemed to overpower everything at the moment. I wanted to snap out of it, I did, but mom's death kept replaying in my mind like a broken record, endlessly snapping the soft tune with erupt depression.

A hand on my scarred shoulder made me jerk back and gasp as I lifted my head to the sight of Ciel. He wore his brown suit from breakfast as expected, but now a blue trench coat was over it with silver buttons and a black top hat adorning his head. Sebastian next to him was the one who had put his gloved hand on my shoulder, I knew because the tingles echoed away in my skin. Standing I bowed and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for my behavior this morning. I'll go get my chores done." I turned and started my walk back to the mansion when the earl's voice stopped me.

"Someone close to you preformed suicide." I stopped and my shoulders rose as my head ducked at his words. Jin hopped next to my foot as I closed my eyes.

"Please," I whispered doing my best to keep calm, "don't question me." My shoulders shook as well as my hands that had curled into fists at some point.

"Do not think yourself the only troubled soul in this manor." Ciel spoke.

"Master..." I gritted my teeth as I turned, my watery gaze landing on his one eye. Closing my mouth I forced a small smile. "Trust me, I know I'm not the only, or the worst wounded soul. I don't know your past, or what you've been through. But that can be one thing we have in common." Ciel's cold smirk made me frown and look away. Had I gone too far?

"I suppose... You are free from your duties today. I am heading into the city as of now and you need to compose yourself by the looks of it." I sighed and looked at the ground. Although he was right couldn't he see I was about to break?

 _"Just say no"_ Jin whispered in my thoughts. I had plenty of reasons to say no. I'd just gone through a meltdown, the city reminded me of Smile, and I would be behind on my chores.

"You don't need my help, so why?" I asked looking at my white hair tips that were higher than this morning.

"It is as I said, besides I see some rust on your apron." I flinched with an audible hum. "What happened to that knife and your awful bruise?"

_Of course he already knows._

"I...got rid of the knife." I mumbled facing away from the earl. "As for my face...well," I shrugged, "fast healer like I said."

"I see. Its good to know your powers aren't as rusty as you thought."

I twitched a smile and glanced at the navyette. "What an awful pun, master." I blinked and gave in. "I'll accompany you."

"Good," he looked away, "Sebastian, the carriage?"

"Ready, my lord" said butler bowed. We followed our boss to the front of the house. Jin flew along above me in his owl form.

 _I'm sorry for my attitude, Jin._ I thought guilty.

 _"Its fine. I understand why you felt that way. At least some people can cheer you up_." He felt disappointed in himself.

_You always cheer me up, it just took a little longer this time. Besides Ciel's horrible humor wasn't the only reason. I heard your thoughts._

_"And he is every one of those words"_ Jin announced as I laughed quietly.

_You shouldn't know those words._

_"Like you can even talk"_ I rolled my eyes at him. I smiled at the horses that would pull the carriage and stopped to pet one as Sebastian helped Ciel into the transportation. Climbing into the drivers seat along with the demon he grabbed the reigns and Jin flew off in front of us rising into the blue sky.

"The city will be busy," the butler sighed as he whipped the reigns and the horses began to trot, "so do stay close to the young master and I. Wouldn't want you getting lost in the crowd now would we?" Talk about irony.

"Of course, Sebastian" I nodded as I watched the beautiful mansion vanish behind the trees as we veered onto the path that lead to the city.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I never thought i'd see the day that i wrote a fanfic where Ciel.   
(」゜ロ゜)」 Said.   
(」゜ロ゜)」 A.   
(」゜ロ゜)」 Pun.  
I'll be more serious-like for Ciel's story. Yep.（￣へ￣）  
Serious... (≧ヘ≦ )...*snorts* I cant be serious o(≧∇≦o)

Questions of the Week! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Whats the best pun or joke you got? (¬‿¬)

Answer for moi; Did you hear about the man who lost his left hand? Its okay, he's all _right_ now.   
┌༼ ˵ ° ᗜ ° ˵ ༽┐ ha. Ha. HA.


	16. Chapter 16

  Hope ya like it!

As the horses pulled us down the cobblestone road the voice of a boy sounded to my right.

"Get your papers here! All the latest news! Prostitute mysteriously murdered!" I hummed and frowned at the news.

 _How awful_ , I thought, _murdered with such an awful job._ Sebastian pulled us off to the side and stepped down helping me off the driver's seat before going to help Ciel as well. I patted the horses and gave them a silent thanks as I scanned the skies for my familiar. _Jin, where are you?_ I asked turning in a circle. Ciel stepped out as Sebastian closed the door. They turned heading down the sidewalk while I glanced back at the carriage. Who was going to watch it?

 _"I'm above you sitting on the roof of a building"_ he replied.

_Alright stay there and watch the carriage for me._

_"Got it"_ I smiled and hurried to catch up with Sebastian who glanced behind to see if I was following.

"Shouldn't I stay behind to watch the carriage?"

"I assumed you would tell Jin to, have you not?" The butler asked as I blinked at him.

"Can you read minds?" I asked. He grinned.

"Why no, but can you do such a thing?" He asked as we walked side by side.

"I don't think so..." I mumbled as I looked down at my hands.

_Do you think I can, Jin? Read minds?_

_"Well, we can read each others...hmm. I don't think so. A lot of your powers are, like, time, aren't they?"_

_Yes_ , I answered as we passed a sweet couple. Their arms were through one another's as they smiled and talked. The lady's dress was quite beautiful.

 _"Then no. I don't think you can read minds"_ Jin answered.

"Please wait for us here, (y/n)" Sebastian said as we stepped up to a shop. "We will be out shortly."

"Of course" I bowed and stood to the left of the door as the master and butler stepped inside. They disappeared leaving me to look around the wondrous city. Many things were different from my time, but the same feeling of excitement and wonder filled me inside. I did my best to not think of Smile. He wouldn't want me to be depressed in such a cheerful place.

 _Well, he never liked London_ , I thought with a frown, _but I guess he would still want that..._

"Keep the change. Good day" I heard Sebastian say as Ciel stepped out first. I stood from leaning against the building and saw a new walking stick in the butler's hands. It was black with a golden handle.

 _What happened to his other walking stick?_ I thought.

_"Oh, I saw what happened! Finny somehow got a hold of it and broke it when he was dusting it off or something like that."_

I smiled at the thought and then sighed, _Jin. Remember to only answer when your name is-_

 _"I know, I know._ _._ _."_ I followed after the two males as we all walked into what I wanted to say was a mall of this time. As I stared up at the beautiful windows above that gave light to this building I heard Ciel speak.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace. How could someone accidentally break a walking stick?" He asked Sebastian as I smiled to myself. Finny's strength was abnormal, but I was not one to talk with my...abilities. "Its a pain to special order a new one."

"Certainly, what a pity to go to all that trouble" Sebastian agreed raising his black gloved hand to his chest as he spoke, "you haven't even had a growth spurt in years." I laughed with my mouth closed as the two looked at each other, the demon smiling slightly while the earl glared poorly. I could certainly say those two were close. Only Sebastian could tease Ciel. "And speaking of trouble I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

"He just needs some training from you Sebastian, you're more than qualified to do so" I said as he grinned at me.

"Look mama, its the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom see?" The voice of a little boy made me turn to see toys on display in a glass window. I smiled at the smaller, white bunny sitting with an orange bow tie next to a bigger, brown rabbit with a black top hat and red bow tie. I had just learned that the Funtom company made toys, it was kind of funny that the head of it was looked over by a kid itself. My smile turned to a grimace. Smile always bought me things like that, but...

I picked up my pace as I put a smile back on.

It would've been nice to receive such a gift from my mother.

Making our way back to the carriage I gasped as a little girl chasing a boy tripped with a small cry. I stopped and stooped down picking up the frail child as she sniffed holding back tears. The other kid she chased was snickering by the sounds of it. I frowned, looking back to the girl as I patted the little dirt off her clothes and smudged a few bits of rubble from her sweet face.

"There you are" I smiled. "Did that little boy steal that doll from you?" I asked as I fixed her braided pigtails. I had spotted the dirtied toy in his hands.

"Thank you, and yes he did." Her bright eyes closed slightly as they glossed over. "I got that from my mama..." she sobbed putting her tiny fists to her eyes and I rubbed her head. Looking to my left I saw Ciel and Sebastian turned towards me out of interest and spotted the little boy running down the sidewalk behind them. Narrowing my eyes I felt my skin prickle as silence suddenly greeted me. I gasped everything froze.

 _"(Y/n)...did you just freeze time?"_ Jin's awed voice made me sigh in relief. Being alone in this would terrify me. I looked back down at the girl as she wiped at her eyes with a tear falling from her chin towards the pavement. My reflection stared back at me as the drop of water stayed still in midair. Ciel and Sebastian still gazed at me and I saw the little boy frozen in place with the doll in his hands.

 _I guess I did, stay where you are. We'll be back soon._ Without a second thought I went around the young master and hurried towards the thief. Something pounded at my chest as I took my first few steps in the frozen era. An invisible weight was pressed down on me as I tried to take deep breaths and hurried my pace towards the boy. The air felt dense as I pushed against it. While walking the mental image of those slim spiders dancing on the surface of water came to mind. Was this what it was like to those few bugs who grew stuck in the suffocating liquid?

When I reached the little stealer I snatched the doll and scoffed at him before returning to the girl. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and smiled as noise erupted around me. Squatting down, or more like falling from my weak state I handed the girl her toy.

"Here you are" I breathed as she grabbed it with a gasp and held it close.

"Thank you, miss!" She jumped forward and hugged me as I smiled. The child stared at me blinking her cute eyes. "Your hairs pretty... Bye!" She ran off as J stood and lost my balance for a split second. Catching myself I held my head and blinked looking down at my hair to see all of it had turned white.

"Oh...crap" I sighed running a hand through my locks and turned only to have a cerulean eye meet mine. His stone cold gaze shifted in my sight, slightly blurry, but was fading back to it's clear appearance.

"What did you just do?" The earl asked. I blinked and grinned feeling my heart quiver ever so slightly inside my chest as I breathed.

"A good deed," I shrugged off. "Lets get back and see how Grell is doing, master."

~~~

 _"You should rest, I can feel how tired you are. Freezing time take_ _s_ _a lot."_ Jin said as we pulled up in front of the mansion.

 _Okay, but first I have to get my chores done_. I sighed as I stepped off the cart. I followed behind Ciel as Sebastian prepared to open the door.

"I'm sure you're tired master, I'll prepare tea for you immediately" the demon said as he opened the door. Jin landed on my shoulder and both our eyes widened at the inside of the building.

"Uh!" Ciel choked out.

"What's the matter?" The butler asked and looked with the same sound as his master.

All over the ballroom were ribbons, stuff animals, and cute shapes as well as bright colors. It looked like a baby shower had been planned as well as a six-year-old's birthday party.

"My mansion!" It's owner cried.

"What happened to this place? Why its a disaster!" Sebastian sighed. I jumped as Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard ran out of the salon. They cried for us grabbing onto the butler for their dear lives. I noticed their outfits had some new designs. Finny's was probably the most that stuck out with bunny ears on his blonde head.

 _"Finny's copying me"_ Jin whined. He flapped his owl wings ruffling my hair.

 _Oh hush, you're not even in that form._ I rolled my eyes as he grumbled in my mind.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked sternly. "And why on earth are you all dressed like lunatics?" Bard pointed behind them.

"She's crazy! _Crazy_!"

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asked. At the sound of choking we all turned to the salon and hurried inside. I gasped as Grell hung from the ceiling. "What are you doing now?" The earl asked as I started to run forward. Sebastian stopped me.

"He will be fine, don't worry. I'll get him down" the demon told me as I sighed and walked over looking up at the rope as he made his way as well.

"Well?" Ciel questioned.

"I was in the process of dying master Ciel" Grell said hoarsely as Sebastian unhooked him from the roof. Why was this man so willing to die?!

"CIEL~" A high pitched scream made my ears ring as something ran passed scaring the living daylights out of Jin and me. I turned to see a mass of orange knock the navyette over. "Ciel you're back! I missed you _soo_ much!" It squeaked as I stood.

It was a girl. Her skin was a healthy vanilla that brought out glistening green eyes. Her hair was the color of a creamy gold swirling down into two pigtails that bounced around with her enthusiastic character. She was beautiful.

"Elizabeth!" The earl shouted over her squeaky voice as she pulled away from him his hair a mess from her cuddling. He didn't look very happy to see this Elizabeth, more like shocked.

"Oh how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzy!" Said girl beamed and hugged him again, "oh you really are just the cutest thing ever aren't you? Darling boy I could just eat you up!" Sebastian stepped up behind Lizzy with Grell dragging along in his hand who was passed out.

"Lady Elizabeth" the butler greeted.

"Oh! Hello Sebastian" she breathed turning to stare up at his tall form. "How are you? Aw you took him down?" I blanched rearing my head back at her statement. Did she want the poor man to die?! Had she put him up there in the first place?!

"Yes he detracted from the beauty of the room" the demon said as I huffed and crossed my arms.

 _Just a minute ago you said this place was a disaster_ , I thought annoyed.

Lizzy gasped, "but I made such a lovely decoration out of him!"

 _Oh, my god, Jin. I'm surrounded by_ _lunatics_ _,_ I told him as he nuzzled his pink nose against my cheek sitting on my shoulder in his rabbit form once again.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Lizzy screamed as she sped towards me. I gritted my teeth and shrank back as I grabbed Jin, keeping him away from her persistently clawing hands. "WHAT AN ADORABLE RABBIT YOU MUST LET ME HOLD HIM!" She squealed as I felt Jin shake in my grasp.

 _"Keep her away from me_ — _KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!"_ Jin screamed bloody murder as I did my best to lean back without falling on my backside. I was nearly in a pose that would win a game of limbo when I finally spoke.

"Why thank you milady" I forced out with a smile, "but he is quite sick right now and I _must_ keep him with me." At the excuse Jin went limp in my hands pretending to be ill. I stopped myself from snorting as he made a lazy squeak.

"Oh! Poor baby! I hope he gets well soon!" Lizzy frowned leaning back with her hands clasped together. I sighed being able to stand straight again. My back popped and I winced.

"Thank you, miss. The mansion looks...just beautiful" I lied trying to get her mind off my familiar.

"Yes! Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?!" She cried spinning around with wide open arms.

"Ugh, my mansion. Its so pink" Ciel frowned a dark, depressed aura surrounding him.

 _I feel for you,_ I sighed as I rubbed my head. I was getting weaker from my power use this afternoon.

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor!" Lizzy smiled at the owner and turned, "Don't you agree Antronet?" I glanced at the new name and saw poor Tanaka in a wig that almost matched Lizzy's hair.

"Oh ho ho~"

"Oh and Tanaka" Sebastian said with a smile. His tone of voice was saying 'oh no him too?'

"And I have a present for you too!" Lizzy said as the demon turned with a wide eyed face and an almost inaudible "ah?"

"Here!" A pink bonnet was placed on him. Along with the three servants who were hunched over trying not to laugh their heads off I bit everything I possibly could in my mouth, including my tongue, so hard I tasted blood. It almost wasn't enough to hold back my laughter. "You're always dressed in black so I thought this would be a nice change! What do you think?" Sebastian stared murderously at the three servants. While I had kept my posture they showed their snickers and at the sight of the butler went straight as well with stoic frowns. Tanaka was in the background with his tea.

"I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant" Sebastian bowed. "Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help!" Lizzy smiled and turned to me making me flinch as well as Jin in my arms. "And if I had known Ciel had hired a new maid I would've brought something for you as well...um...?"

"(Y/n)" I bowed. "Thank you the thought is enough."

 _"Enough for an entire lifetime"_ Jin added as I cracked a smile.

"In any event Lizzy, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone?" Ciel asked as she hopped over and grabbed his gloved hands. So this rambunctious girl was his cousin?

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Oh, she was hugging him again. I realized this female had a touchy personality and I had only been with her at least five minutes.

"You sneaked away?!" The young master sputtered mushed against the blonde. This couldn't possibly be Madam Red's daughter? I pictured the well organized woman with her confident stance and put Lizzy next to her all bubbly and cute. I saw no resemblance within the two females. Then I remembered the lady touching Sebastian's backside and felt a bit of it made since, if only for a moment. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?!" The earl gasped out.

"Sebastian who is this girl?" Grell asked suddenly awake as he fixed his glasses to see Lizzy better. If he didn't know her than Madam Red was definitely not the girl's mother.

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scottney" Sebastian went into her full christian name as well, though I didn't really care enough to listen. Grell tried to say her full name but ended up vibrating his tongue in defeat. "She is actually my own master's betroth of several years."

"Ah his fiancee yes of course-EH?!" Grell choked out as my eyes widened.

"Master—" Bard yelled.

"Marrying—" Finny gasped.

"Her?!" Mey Rin questioned.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all. She is the daughter of a marquis. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works" Sebastian put bluntly. He glanced at me and I puckered my lips nodding knowingly.

_Huh, so that is a thing here? Well...that sucks._

"Oh~ I know! Now that the mansion is decorated so prettily why don't we have a ball tonight?" Lizzy asked as Jin snuggled into my stomach.

 _"(Y/n)?"_ He questioned as Lizzy went into detail of Ciel being her escort and such.

 _It's just_... I thought, _having to marry someone picked out for him and his cousin at that._ _That's_ _awful..._

 _"You should get some rest"_ Jin reminded me.

"A ball? No!" The earl disagreed as Lizzy went on. "Listen I don't want to—!"

"And of course I'll be dressed for the night as well!" As I was turning to get out of the noisy room my wrist was grabbed and I was yanked back towards the hyper female. "You come with me! I'll make you cuter than you already are!" Dread filled me as I felt my face grow pale.

"O-Oh, no! Its fine—agh!" She pulled me along without listening dragging me out of the salon. I was too weak to pull away.

"Wait! I said no baaallll!" Ciel called. I heard him, but from how loud Lizzy was laughing I don't think she did.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! You've been kidnapped again. Thoughts on Elizabeth currently...

Me; （；¬＿¬)

Jin; ( ﾟДﾟ)＜!!

Sebastian; ((╬●∀●)

Mey Rin, Bard, and Finny; ( ≧Д≦)

Tanaka; ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What are your thoughts on the annoying bit- *clears throat* -I mean on the cutesy girl? (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)

Answer for moi; You saw my current hate-I mean thoughts. What do you think? ヽ(。_°)ノ


	17. Chapter 17

Hope ya like it!

"My lady! Please, you do not have to go through so much trouble to dress me up!" I cried as she searched through her massive bag that had morphed the mansion into a barbies' dream house.

"No, no its fine! I was going to dress that brown haired man up! See I had this beautiful dress picked out for him" she pulled out a white dress from her back and I imagined it on Grell. I felt slightly glad that I had saved the poor man from it. "But now I can use the other one that I love _so_ much! Look how lovely it is!" She laughed as she brought out yet another that twirled with her hopping feet. This dress was _much_ uglier than Grell's in my opinion. Its bodice was filled with ribbons as well as the sleeves looking like a pink marshmallow. The color was horrid, it would look bad on anyone. Especially me.

The back seemed high enough to not reveal any of my shoulders at least, and I also had my hair to serve as a curtain. "It'll go beautifully with your hair!" Lizzy beamed. At the mention I raised my hand to my head and ran my fingers through the long ivory locks. I needed to get my hair cut.

Jin was huddled in it trying to stay away from Lizzy as she pulled out a paste-white, lacy, choker garment to go with the dress. "Now lets get this on you!" She reached out and I backed away only slightly terrified.

"I will change for you miss, but you must wait outside" I stated sternly.

"Oh my! You're shy! How sweet!" She giggled as she skipped out of the room and closed the door. A harsh breath escaped me as I slumped over in exhaustion. "Hurry or I'll come in!"

With a sigh I hurried forward hurrying to get out of my dress as quick as possible. Just as I had the dress over my chest and tied up Lizzy burst through the door and shrieked as I covered my scarred shoulders with the back of the dress. "Its looks fantastic on you! Take a look!" The blonde squeaked turning me towards a mirror. My eyes widened at the sight of me and Jin nudged my cheek trying to comfort.

 _"Her taste in fashion is awful. Although anything looks better on you..."_ I held back a frown as he tried to compliment me.

"Now with your hair!" Lizzy clapped pulling me down onto a seat in front of the mirror. I grunted at the impact, wincing. She had some strength for a petite female. Pulling the collar of my dress forward to cover up more of my back I tensed as Lizzy's hands tugged at my hair. She hummed cheerfully as Jin slid into my lap, grumbling incoherently in my head. I petted him, trying to distract myself from the girl's touch, waiting for the nightmare to end.

I hated getting dolled up, I always had, and with this new acquaintance doing it I felt like a toy myself, mute and pointless to all but spoiled children. After all, only a few kids took care of their toys.

"There we are!" The girl sighed as I glanced up at myself to see my braid was now replaced with a perfect braided bun on top of my head. The choker around my neck had been put on as well making it uncomfortable to swallow at times. "Now for the others! Keep that dress clean (y/n)!" Lizzy yelled as she grabbed her bag and hurried out. I turned with a gasp.

Hurrying after her into the hallway I reached out as she disappeared around the hallway corner. My ankles swiveled under me from the heels, causing me to nearly fall.

"I couldn't save the others!" I groaned my hand falling to my side as well as my head in lethargy. I whispered apologies to my fellow workmates hoping they would make it out alive.

"Ah, (y/n)."

My chest jumped at the baritone voice and I turned to see Sebastian towering over me. Losing my defeated expression I stood straight.

"Oh, Sebastian. What is it?" I asked, trying to appear energetic enough. I felt like I would drop at any second.

"I am in need of your service, you're just his size" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards Ciel's office. His touch sent tingles up my arm as my throat went dry. When would I get over this sick fear of human (well anything living at least) contact?

"I-what?" I sputtered not comprehending his words, that and I was being dragged yet again. The demon opened a familiar door and hurried me inside as I spotted Ciel turning from his desk. His confused expression landed on me, eye widening slightly as I turned to see the butler close the door and lock it. I blushed, embarrassed to be seen in such an awful dress and grew nervous. What was going on here?

"Now we are to practice until the ball" Sebastian smirked as my heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?!"

~~~

"One, two, three. One, two, three" he spoke in rhythm as I did my best to follow Ciel's foot movements. His hand on my waist while his other in mine. There was an awkward spacing between us although Ciel made no complaints and neither did I. The less contact the better, though, I was already a bit nausea from the earl's touch. I was ridiculous, not to mention pathetic.

My free hand laid on his shoulder as we did our best to follow Sebastian's lesson.

"Keep your feet in rhythm (y/n) and both of you look into your partners eyes!" He snapped. I yanked my head up instantly bumping it into Ciel's making us flinch back. I laughed breathlessly (not to mention nervously with the annoyed look on the boy's face) and pulled my hand from his shoulder to rub the probably now red spot on my forehead.

"Sorry, master" I sighed with a frown. "I don't dance."

"You say such a thing when I have stepped on your foot twice now?" He questioned as I laid my hand back on his shoulder and we picked back up with Sebastian's rhythm.

"I can heal myself when I gain the energy I lost today, but I don't think I'll need it." I teased him as Sebastian barked an order. Stepping back I twirled underneath Ciel's arm getting stuck halfway only to squeak as I tripped and nearly stepped on navyette's foot this time.

"Pay attention you two" Sebastian sighed as I muttered an apology, red faced.

"You used your powers in the city. I observed your hair abruptly turning it's current color when you were speaking with that girl, and a doll appeared in your hands as well. What did you do?" The young master asked as we turned stepping along the carpet. His description was quite detailed enough not to jump around. Honestly I was so tired I didn't want to get into it.

"I froze time" I whispered, frowning. Ciel didn't seem surprised making me lose the little pride in myself. I cleared my throat. "I got that doll back from a boy before I lost him and managed to give it back to the girl. Like I said I did a good deed."

"Why waist such power on that?"

I blinked at Ciel's cold question. Wasn't it obvious?

"Because the little girl got that doll from her mother" I said with a frown, confused. "Wouldn't you want something back if it was from your parents?" I asked. Ciel didn't answer as he stepped on my foot. "Ow!"

"My apologies once again. If your hair is completely white doesn't that mean you are at your weakest?" He questioned as I squinted at his sudden change of the subject.

 _"Yes"_ Jin answered wanting me back in bed. He stayed put in the corner of the room, away from the demon and his master.

"I can work if I need to" I answered ignoring the current rabbit. Gritting my teeth as my foot got caught on the long skirt I nearly tripped up again. Sighing I kicked at the awful fabric.

"Do you not like the dress?" Ciel hummed as I looked into his eye and back at the ground earning a snap from Sebastian. Taking a breath I stared back up at the young master.

"To be honest, I don't. The color is..." I really didn't need to finish the sentence seeing as it was on me.

"Well, yes, of course. Pink does not suit this manor nor you."

"I'm not sure how I should take that..." I glanced back and forth with a confused hum as we stepped to our right.

"Elbows higher." We obeyed as Sebastian called out to spin once more. This time I managed to get all the way under and back to Ciel gracefully. I smiled, proud at myself for being less clumsy, and looked from my feet to the earl. He glanced away before settling his gaze back on me. Sebastian's counting stopped.

We stepped away from each other as I swallowed, the lacy choker that went along with the horrid dress making it a little harder to do so.

"Excellent. You will certainly be able to dance with lady Elizabeth now."

 _"It was for her?!"_ Jin hissed as he flew over to me flickering back into his bunny form and landing in my arms as I petted him.

 _Hush Jin_ , I thought as I bowed to the young lord. My familiar sniffed at my hands and nudged them settling down. It was fine that this entire lesson was for Lizzy. If I hadn't been able to help Ciel could've stepped on her feet like he did mine. That would've been a disaster, no doubt.

"I'll get going" I spoke as I turned opening the door.

"Thank you for your help, my lord?" Sebastian questioned as I stopped keeping my eyes closed. Hopefully I had somewhat helped teach the boy how to dance with my two left feet.

"Its was a pleasure" he spoke as I turned and grinned softly at him, eyes closed and posture relaxed.

"As was it mine, master" I let the door shut behind me. Relaxing with a sigh I walked down the hallways and towards the main ballroom.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! So we've gone from accidental name calling, to being kidnapped together, and now you are dancing with each other! That's sweet, huh?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What color do you despise the most?

Answer for moi; Orange. I _hate_ the color _orange_.


	18. Chapter 18

  Hope ya like it!

"How _awful_!" Grell spoke as he stared at himself in the mirror, his stark white dress squintingly bright in the ballroom light. "This is the most humiliating outfit ever!" The cook of the estate patted the brunette's shoulder in understanding.

"Think you're going to have to make peace with it."

Poor Bard. He wore a red wig dressed in a loud, pink outfit as well (like me), while Finny was a cat maid, and Tanaka was dressed as a princess with a rather long wig and a crown. Mey Rin somehow was unchanged as she fixed Lizzy's dress which was a beautiful crimson in the corner of the room.

"This dress, its atrocious. So white and galley and frilly. If I have to dress up why cant it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that would flatter my figure?" I giggled into my hands at Grell's comment.

"That's your problem with it?!" Bard hissed through clenched teeth.

"I cant live with a shame as deep as this..." the learning butler spoke opening a window. My eyes immediately slimmed as a flash of white rage enveloped me. I would not be triggered by some man who didn't even take suicide seriously. No one killed themselves over an ugly dress! Or at least, I hoped not.

"Grell!" I snapped, fed up while snatching the back of his dress and yanking him away from the window. "Stop trying to commit suicide idiot!" My voice oozed anger, finally reaching my limit with his drama.

"Uh...yes ma'am" the man murmured, defeated as I turned towards Lizzy, tired as can be.

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color, it looks so good on him! You should see the clothes I got for him today, I got them in London. They're great! He'll look dashing!" Lizzy smiled. I frowned at her statement. I guess we're were on the outskirts, but...

 _"We're in London, idiot"_ Jin said.

 _Shh!_ I giggled looking at my rabbit who sat on my shoulder. Sighing and looking back at Mey Rin I had wished I'd been untouched from the blonde like her. I glanced down at my ugly dress for the third time in the last five minutes and held back my disgust.

"Now! Time to get you dressed up! I'll make you look so adorable!' The earl's fiancé said grabbing Mey Rin's glasses.

 _Oh, I spoke too soon on her behalf,_ I thought biting my lip. I'd jinxed the poor woman.

The maid yelled and backed away holding her glasses saying: "I'm really farsighted! I cant see anything without my glasses milady!" She excused herself as the earl's fiancee stepped right up to her.

"You don't have to see at a ball to have fun! Now hand those over silly!" Lizzy smiled as Mey Rin held her glasses tighter at the girls reaching hands.

"Just leave her alone" Ciel spoke from the grand staircase. I glanced at him and covered my mouth with the back of my hand. Of course the boy looked dashing, but the hat...

 _Don't laugh_ , I repeated over and over in my head.

"You have already dressed one of my maids up, that should do" he sighed as my eyelids closed ever so slightly causing me to glare distastefully at the young master. He could've said the earlier statement over an hour ago when Lizzy was taking me prisoner. Well, at least we were both dressed idiotically.

"Ciel!" Lizzy beamed. "You look adorable," she squeaked running to meet him as I stood beside Finny and Tanaka. As she spun the poor earl around the gardener leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful miss."

I blushed and looked at the gardener laughing quietly. That was definitely a lie.

"Thanks, but it's just (y/n) even without the getup. I'm sure you would look handsome in a suit as well." I returned.

"Oh I doubt it!" He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"— _Ciel_..." The room suddenly went dark at Lizzy's angry tone. I stared at her shocked. Where had her bright personality gone? " _Why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly now where did it go?_ " She was growling in a demonic voice because of that? Really?

"The ring I already have on will work." Ciel frowned pulling away from Lizzy not at all shocked by her mood change. His accessory did work, though, I mean his ring was blue after all and it matched his suit. I noticed his hat had been thrown off from the spin so he looked much more himself now. That meant the servants and I were back to being the only dressed up idiots.

"No! I went to so much trouble and that ring isn't cute at all! Oh why wouldn't you wear the ring I picked out specially for you? You're so cruel! I just want everything to be perfect for our...!" She cried as I squinted my eyes at her childish behavior. I couldn't keep up with her whining rant.

"That's not it. Lizzy this ring is—" Suddenly the blonde haired girl jumped and swiped the object of all her childish fit from her betrothal.

"Ha! Fooled you! Its mine now!" Lizzy held it up as Ciel stepped forward.

"Lizzy" he warned, eye cold.

"This is far too big for you, the one I bought for you will fit perfectly. Just put it on and—"

"Give it back!" The earl snapped as everyone around me gasped. Had he never done that to Lizzy before? Now _that_ was a shock to me."Give me that ring, now Elizabeth." Ciel held his hand out towards her as a warning, now glaring heatedly forward.

"Why are you so angry at me?" The female inquired. "I just...want to..." The young master's glare made it hard for her to speak. I knew how that felt. "Whats wrong? I wanted to make everything look adorable. That's all...why are you so angry?" She squeaked getting teary eyed.

I understood her reaction, but that ring was crucially important to Ciel by the looks of it. Ever since I had met him he'd worn it. As his fiancée she could at least try to see it from his perspective—

"I HATE THIS RING! TAKE IT!" Lizzy screamed, pulling me from my thoughts. I gasped as she raised her hand to throw down the jewelry.

_No!_

_"(Y/n) don't!"_ Jin yelled, sensing my plan as I held my hand out to stop the accident. I tried to use the ability, but it only resulted in the sensation of my whole body being slammed against the floor. My breath escapes me and fell to my knees as the sound of shattering echoed around the room making me flinch.

Looking up to see the broken pieces glinting in the light on the marble floor, I spotted Ciel's rage in the reflection. Gritting my teeth, I focused on the boy as he raised his hand. My entire body tensed.

 _"Stop it, (y/n)!"_ Jin cried, but I couldn't hear him, caught in the moment.

I pushed forward drastically trying to use my powers one more time. Ciel would regret it if he struck Lizzy, I knew he would, even though I was always on the receiving end. But this was different; he wasn't him.

Then I was in front of the girl and his hand was racing towards me. Sebastian reached out from the corner of my eye, but the earl stopped himself at the last second and I felt my nose grow warm.

A hitched pant slipped from me while holding my hands out at my sides as the sight of my father's hand coming towards me replayed in my head a cluster of times. My heart thumped and burned inside of my chest as blood dripped onto my upper lip and my hands fell limply back to their resting state. With a pitiful exhale I fell to my knees forcing myself to stay awake as I held my hand up to catch the crimson from my nose.

"I'm...sorry..." I choked out, speaking of the ring and my failure. Lizzy cried behind me and the long legs of Sebastian walked by heading towards her.

"Forgive my master, lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important. Its a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He has grown quite attached to it. It was one of a kind."

My body tensed at the information. I couldn't believe I'd let something that important break when I had powers to keep it safe. Why did I have to be so weak?

"Please try to understand why this upset him" the butler's time was stern.

"I-it was that important?" Lizzy gasped. "And I destroyed it?"

 _"(Y/n) you did your best it was her_ — _"_

I sighed at Jin's comforting, getting up only to fall back down in the next second. My teeth bit at the inside of my cheek as my eyelids fluttered. Blinking a pale, slender hand laid out in front of me, catching my muddled gaze and I looked up to see Ciel's calm stare. Turning my attention to the ground I stood weakly by myself, dismissing his inviting palm. I didn't deserve his help when I couldn't even help him in return.

**_"Wouldn't you want something back if it was from your parents?"_ **

My eyes watered at my previous words as Ciel passed me and picked up his broken heirloom. The butler m handed him his new walking stick as he passed Lizzy to the open the window by Grell.

"Ciel! Please I—" She called looking sorrowful and desperate as she turned. The navyette stepped up to the window and, without any hesitation, threw the remains of the ring out with one swing of his arm. I blinked with wide eyes and looked down at the few pieces left of the accessory, flickering faintly in the light. They were but crumbs of silver.

Taking a deep breath I stooped down and picked them up without anyone noticing me.

"Ciel wait! What are you doing?!" Lizzy cried running to the window as he turned and looked at her.

"It doesn't matter it's nothing but an old ring after all" Ciel spoke as I frowned in disagreement.

_Liar._

"Even without it I am still the head of the Phantomhives. And that wont change." I turned and walked slowly out of the ballroom. First I would get cleaned up and get the last few pieces to a safe place, then I would go in search for the last piece.

 _"(Y/n) please. This is too much stress on your body"_ Jin whined as I rubbed my cheek against him on my shoulder. If I were to pet him I would stain his beautiful fur with my blood.

"I'll be fine" I shushed him as I made it back to my and Mey Rin's room.

 _"You stay here. I'll find the last piece, okay?"_ Jin said hopping from my shoulder and shifting into an owl as he flapped his wings. _"I can find it! I know I can."_ I nodded and opened the window. He flew out and promised to find the ring as long as I would sleep. I agreed and put the few broken pieces in my maid dress's pocket that sat on the end of my bed.

Going to the servant's bathroom I washed the blood away and was glad to see I had not stained the dress Lizzy had allowed me to borrow, even though it was hideous. Slipping out of the gown I pulled on my uniform and laid down on my bed, exhausted.

 _"Please rest..."_ My familiar whispered as I closed my eyes falling into silence.

Suddenly, however, I was watching something else. I saw Ciel, he was dancing with Lizzy like he should be. Grell was singing to music Sebastian played on his violin and the rest of the servants watched with smiling faces, all except for Finny. He looked a bit worried, fidgeting back and forth before speaking to Mey Rin and Bard.

Jin's thoughts entered my mind. I was seeing through his eyes, this was new. Finny was worried about me, or so my familiar thought. Mey Rin frowned as did Bard, they looked around and saw no sight of me. The fellow maid pursed her lips and made some sort of excuse, because they all nodded and smiled again.

 _Good_ , I thought, _everyone's happy_. Jin glanced at Ciel and I saw his smile. It was as fake as mine had been for a long time. Why couldn't he be happy? Wasn't he having just a little bit of fun? Even though everything was a cutesy mess I still enjoyed some of the dance. The earl spun his betrothal, glanced back once, and sighed, smiling again as Lizzy came back to him.

_"Is he worried about (y/n) too?"_

I huffed at the thought of my companion's. A master should never worry for his lowly servants.

~~~

I opened my eyes only to feel an awful headache as I sat up and immediately checked my hair. It was back to it's normal color and I spotted Jin laying by my side sound asleep.

I gasped as I saw Ciel's ring on the desk next to me, the dark colored gem shining in the moonlight. Grabbing it I picked the few last pieces from my pocket and laid them in my hand. If I could go back in time and age a knife then I could fix a ring.

Closing my eyes and ignoring my painful headache I cupped my hands over the jewelry and imagined it healed and back to its beautiful state. The sapphire perfected and glinting in the limited light of the owner's office. A painful throb went through my body and I released my image as I gasped for air.

Beaming at the newly made ring I checked it for any scratches or chips. It was good as new. Glancing outside my eyes widened at the pitch black of night. Was it too late to return it? Mey Rin wasn't in yet, so hopefully  not.

Getting up I stumbled from the weakness in my legs and saw my hair was half way white again. I muttered under my breath, already growing tired with my energy so low. Sighing I forced myself to run up to the ballroom where Tanaka and the rest were cleaning up.

"(Y/n) you're alright!" Finny beamed as I stumbled into the ballroom.

"I'll help you all in a minute!" I called as I hurried up the staircase and towards Ciel's office. He wasn't there. I didn't know where his room even was and panic filled me.

" _Its near the back, towards the side of the mansion"_ Jin stated as I smiled and thanked him turning to sprint through the hallways. Of course he would know where it was, he roamed around outside and probably had peeked into every room by now. I arrived just as Sebastian was about to close the door, lit candles in his hand.

"Sebastian!" I gasped as I stumbled to a stop. My fizzed braid flew forward over my shoulder.

"What is it (y/n)? It is time for the master to rest" the butler frowned as I gulped and took a breath standing straight.

"I fixed his ring!" I breathed as I brought the exquisite blue sapphire out, or at least I thought that's what it was. The door creaked and Ciel appeared in a nightgown that made me hold back a snort, but as I saw his emotionless face I doubted myself for returning it so late.

"Idiot." He spoke as I winced. "You use up so much of your energy and then risk yourself once more for a simple ring?" He questioned monotonously. I stepped forward frowning as I grabbed Ciel's hand annoyed that he was pretending not to care about something so important to him. His eyes widened as he flinched and for the first time I saw a glimpse of his other eye that was closed behind his navy bangs.

"This ring" I started, huffing as I slipped the heirloom onto the Ciel's thumb, "has seen the lives of the past Phantomhives. It holds importance and happy memories of your father and his grandfather as well as others. Don't cast it away so easily." I smiled at Ciel's pure blue eye. "It was meant to be with you until the end, so...a risk of someone as simple as me is nothing compared to your family's gift, master." I bowed and let go of his warm hand making my way back down the hallway in a speed walk. I couldn't believed I'd just said that. Had it been rude? If it was I was escaping, so--

"(Y/n)" Ciel called and I held back a sigh. I turned waiting for him to speak, scared of the whole outcome. He stared at me and blinked looking down at his ring and smoothing his other hand over it. "Thank you..." he murmured as my eyes widened. I cracked a grin and nodded my head once. As I walked away the light of the candles disappeared leaving me in semi darkness. Clasping my hands together I hurried to help clean up the mansion with the others.

_Goodnight Ciel..._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Aw, Ciel thanked you. Good job!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you have anything that was passed down to you, or seriously important that you wear all the time?

Answer for moi; Yes. I was given my late grandmother's diamond ring that is just beautiful.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope ya like it!

 _"I'm telling you..."_ I groaned as I swept the front porch off as Jin once again annoyed me with his prediction _. "If you practiced your powers maybe you wouldn't end up so weak after using them."_

"I don't have the time to practice or experiment with them, Jin. If I did I would." I frowned as the breeze tickled the part of my neck my braid didn't cover.

_"Couldn't you ask Sebastian for a day off? I'm sure even Mey Rin and the rest get days off."_

"Its the 1800's Jin, servants only get days off when they're sick" I huffed, smoothing a few stray pieces of hair back before continuing to sweep the dust and dirt from the stairs of the manor's front.

_"If you wont practice for a day out of the week, then at least practice by using your powers once a day. Start with the small things, like aging stuff. That knife didn't take a lot out of you.."_

"I'll age you if you keep annoying me about this" I threatened waving my hand at the own that sat on the stair railing. He flapped his wings once and hooted at me, frustrated.

_"I'm trying to help! I don't want you killing yourself after using your powers too much, if that's possible."_

"I'm stronger than I look okay?" He gave me a bland look. "I'll practice on my lunch breaks, happy?"

" _Yes..._ " Jin sighed as he flew off into the day that droned on with silence and work.

The day started out as normal. I had taken Lizzy's awful dress to Sebastian wondering how to get it back to her since she had been taken home by Grell. He took it off my hands promising to send it back to her when he wasn't busy.

Taking the broom back to its closet I headed inside and shut the door. I turned to go to the kitchen and flinched at a slight pain in my back. Had I been slumping or something? I stretched and kept walking. The ache was still bothering me when I reached the piano room to dust the window sills as well as the piano itself. With my basket of supplies I went to work after stepping into the room and closing the door. My eyes traveled over the lovely instrument as I walked passed it. Smiling softly I pressed a key gently and listened to the tone silently.

Smile had taught me numerous songs. My old home had held a beautifully crafted piano in a secluded room for parties that he had played on when my family wasn't home, which was usually rare. The song I had sung a few days ago came back to me and I hummed its tune once again as I cleaned.

When the room was free of dust and dirt I sat at the piano and let my finger travel over the smooth keys softly. I grinned at the memory of the piece _Heart and Soul_ and felt Smile's warm hands on top of my own as they taught me how to play. Two people were meant to create the sweet melody, but the kind demon had done it solo until the day he taught me. I played the first part by myself and hummed the second part I couldn't play. Shaking my head I sighed and stood grabbing my stuff and hurried on to my next chore. The ache in my back had disappeared completely.

~~~

Sitting out in the garden I relaxed in the sunlight as Jin hopped around in his rabbit form. Lunch had been delicious with a salad and a sandwich, Jin ate a little of both.

Glancing at a dead rose that hung off the rose bush I stood and crouched down next to it, tucking my dress under me. Tracing the dying petals of the flower I took a breath and did my best to relax completely. I had re-aged Ciel's ring back to its beautiful state, so I could do the same for the plant (I had too practice or Jin would pull a hissy fit). My thoughts went to the rose, its dying petals in my memory. Slowly I imagined the rose back to its healthy state, the details bright and vibrant. My hands warmed and tickled where I touched the soft texture of the flower. Opening my eyes I smoothed my thumb under the healthy rose petals and smiled before standing up. Looking at my hair I saw just a hint of white, so Jin's guess of the more I practiced the less energy could be true. Glancing down I saw him and felt the familiar's smug smile in my thoughts.

"Come here!" I laughed as I grabbed him tickling him in the crook of my arm. He rolled and laughed in my thoughts. Jumping from my arms and turning into his bird form I chased after the familiar raising my skirt as I threatened him with more tickling.

~~~

Carrying Ciel's desert (that he must've ordered Sebastian to make since we had yet to have dinner) I hurried down the hallways and came to a stop at his work room. Knocking three times the master's reply was heard through the wood, muffled. Stepping inside I bowed and walked to the desk setting down the snack as well as refilling his afternoon tea. The earl sat with nothing in front of him as he sighed, closed his eye, picked up his fork, and began to eat.

"Are you finished with your paperwork?" I asked. He nodded his eye still closed. Soon he swallowed and blinked looking at me with a small bit of interest.

"And have you finished with your work?" He asked.

"Yes, actually" I beamed. "I usually don't finish until right before dinner." Ciel kept quiet as he took another bite of his desert. "Do you need anything else, master?"

"Yes. Let us play a game." My eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, what game?" I questioned tilting my head curiously, caught off guard by the sudden order.

"Do you know how to play chess?" The navyette asked as I took a moment to think about it.

"Its been awhile since I've played, but I think I could manage. Are you sure you want to play with me? I'm sure you'll beat me..." I warned softly.

"Yes. The game should be in that drawer over there" Ciel said motioning to his left. I walked over to where he pointed and opened a drawer pulling out a beautifully carved wooden box. Opening the lid I saw matching marble chess pieces. Seeing the playing board in the drawer as well I pulled it out and placed it on the small table I had seen Ciel play at before with the first guess (the one that had been terribly rude may I remind you). As I placed the pieces in their correct places (or so I hoped) I stared at the black and then at the white teams.

"What color, master?" I asked as I placed down the pawns.

"Black" he answered standing as I hummed and sat at the seat behind the white. "If you wanted the black then why ask?" He huffed after hearing me taking my quiet reply for envy.

"Oh, no it doesn't matter to me" I shook my head. "I was just thinking black does suit you, I suppose..." I cleared up as I sat down. Ciel hummed as he sat down glancing at the pieces.

"The knights and bishops are switched."

"I knew something was wrong." I laughed softly as I fixed my pieces. The boy corrected his own which left me not having to lean over the small table.

"Would you like the first move?" His blue eye focused on me. I shook my head.

"You go first," I motioned gently. He looked down at the board and scanned over my pieces and then his. Choosing the fourth pawn from his right (my left) he moved it ahead twice and sat back waiting for me to make my move. Smile and I had only played this a handful of times. He had always let me beat him. I copied Ciel and moved my pawn two ahead on my right. Puckering my lips slightly I observed the young lord as he thought of his next move.

"Did you find my company's toys interesting?"

I hummed surprised. Was this a winning tactic? Distraction? Ciel shifted his left bishop three spaces to my right and four spaces up.

"You're very...observant, are you talking about the ones on display in town yesterday?" I asked as I moved my right knight two spaces up and one space left.

"Yes."

"Uh...They were interesting" I nodded as I watched the earl move his queen to the fourth space on my far left. "They were well-made, cute." I shrugged and realized I was stuck on what to do as I thought about my next move carefully. "They actually made me think of Jin...because they were rabbits" I admitted.

"What else?"

I looked up into his eye, blinked, and glanced away.

"What else...?"

"What else were you thinking when you saw them? Your expression yesterday doesn't match your statement."

"Nothing much, really..." I mumbled feeling pressured, while Ciel's eyebrow rose in question of my reply. I sighed and clasped my hands together as I stared at my pieces. "I thought...it would've been nice if I'd received such a gift from my mother."

"So you're mother wasn't the giving type then?"

Grabbing the pawn in front of my queen I placed it beside my knight. At his inquiring I huffed out a breath through my nose.

"Don't ask me that. I told you not to question me." I said hotly as I crossed my legs under my dress and sat back against the chair.

"It is a simple question is it not?" The earl eyed me as I looked at him with squinted eyes not backing down. I could be submissive in many situations, but if it involved my past I found it hard to turn the other cheek.

"And what about you then, master? Was your mother the giving type?" Our eyes battled one another as Ciel grabbed his queen and took my pawn diagonal to my king on its left. The game was over.

"Yes, in fact she was" he answered coldly as I looked away from his heated glare and sighed. How could I have asked him about his mother? That was as personal to him as much as mine was to me. Still though, he had no right to ask me about my family.

"I'm sorry... You already should know the answer anyway." I muttered as the day beyond the window grew darker. "No." I whispered, numbly, "my mother was _not_ the giving type." Looking back at Ciel I bowed my head just slightly. "I'm sorry for my temper, master. Guess I got it from both my parents..." I smiled sadly.

Standing with a polite bow I began to clean up the game, setting the pieces in their box carefully as to not damage them. My hands shook as I closed the lid and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to let go of my awful memories just for a few minutes. This is why I didn't want to be interrogated; it reminded me of things I didn't want to be reminded of.

_"(Y/n)?"_

_I'm fine, Jin. Please just stay out of it,_ I ordered as nicely as I could. Picking up the board as well as the box I hurried to put them away. As I closed the drawer to the cabinet, I turned to see Ciel standing by his desk, looking out the window. Grabbing his empty plate and teacup I froze as he spoke.

"It seems the same problems here relate to those of the future."

"Huh?... Well, I mean... Nothing really changes over time" I whispered once again caught off guard. Where did _that_ statement come from? We hadn't spoken of problems all that much... Did he figure something out about me? "At least...humans don't." I added realizing just how much demons could change over the years. Who knows who Smile could've been before I met him?

"Of course. Humans will never change" Ciel huffed as I spotted a letter on his desk as well as an unopened one next to it. Reading a beautifully written signature my eyes widened.

"The queen...?" I murmured, shocked. The lord turned and followed my gaze to his mail.

"Yes. I work for her Majesty."

"What do you do?" I asked amazed as I stared at him. His eye seemed to widen at my awed expression, so I glanced away trying to bring it down a notch. It was just impressive. To think he worked for Queen Victoria of the 1800's...

"The last line" he spoke as I focused back down at the parchment.

"Guard dog?" I questioned with an amused smile to myself. Quite a weird name for the earl himself and pretty ironic since he had reminded me of a vicious canine the first time we had met. It was probably better I kept that last part to myself.

"I am often known as the Queen's Guard Dog. I aid in investigations that worry Her Majesty and ones the police cannot solve."

My eyes widened so much it hurt as my lips parted in amazement.

"Can't solve? ...Like crimes that demons have done?" I inquired with a small gasp. Ciel scoffed and smirked softly.

"Demons? No," he shook his head, "just crimes the police cannot handle or complete. I suppose demons could be apart of a crime in the future. But most of the killing is done by reckless humans. Although, I'm sure there are other powerful things that could do so... I have living proof right in front of me."

I frowned feeling insulted and looked down at myself.

"I haven't committed a crime" I stated confused, looking back up defensively.

"But you could. With those powers of yours you could could create a calamity." His blue eye held a playfulness as I nodded, mildly agreeing.

"I'm way too scared to do something like that, though" I grinned shaking my head. "But your job's cool" I beamed. Ciel gave me a bland look. "Oh, er, sorry... Its the 2000's talking." I shrugged and sighed as I turned towards the door.

"Perhaps you would like to join me on my next assignment?" Ciel asked as I glanced back at him. Join him on his job? What would I even do?

"What do you mean? Help solve the mystery?" I teased as I glanced at his lips that were in a firm, straight line. A neutral expression was hard to read and he most likely knew that.

"Sebastian and I will be going into the city for this next assignment. I think it would be best if you came to help as well."

"Do you have a home there? Or is it just the town parts you're working in?" I asked turning fully towards him.

"I own a townhouse in the city, that is where I will be staying until further notice starting tomorrow morning."

"I don't think you really need me. Sebastian is more than capable of handling a house and you."

"Then you do not want to come" Ciel stated, boredly as he eyed me.

I shook my head, "No! I just--I haven't decided, but lets put it this way, would you rather have me here looking after your house with the others, or be in the city with you helping out Sebastian?" I questioned.

"Its your choice, not mine" he replied as I blinked at him. "Though, the city will be busy so I could see why you wouldn't want to attend."

"Don't like the city?" I asked trying to think of a decision.

"I don't particularly enjoy it" the earl sighed at my blunt question, I let out a small laugh.

"Hmm, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have an adventure" I shrugged.

"You'll most likely be stuck at the house there" Ciel said sitting back in his desk.

"Well, geez, do you want me to keep changing my mind?" I scoffed. He looked up at me with no emotion in his serene eye. "I'll still go. Thank you for the invite, master" I bowed and turned holding the plate and such in one arm as I opened the door with the other. "Oh," I remembered, "and I told you you would beat me." With a grin I shut the door on Ciel's stare.

Before I took a step away from the door I heard a huff from the boy and smiled at his announced, "checkmate."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Looks like Ciel has won once again at the mighty game of chess. I'm sure you'll beat him one day. But bruh he beat you in four moves. That is possible I looked up a video of it on YouTube for this chapter.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you know how to play chess?

Answer for moi; Yes, but i'm rusty and will most likely lose like Reader-chan in this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Hope ya like it!

 _"Into the city again?_ " Jin whined as I packed a few of my items in a small bag Mey Rin had lent me. I didn't have much, just my toothbrush, brush, nightgown, and of course Jin, but he wasn't going in the bag. Glancing at the still sleeping Mey Rin I scratched my familiar's ears softly.

_Yes, I need to help Sebastian and Grell take care of the guests--_

_"That crazy girl wont be there right?"_ He asked, suddenly afraid as I held back a laugh.

 _No, she wont be. Would you rather stay here and watch over Mey Rin and the rest?_ I asked as I closed the bag and gave a smile to the red head who yawned and put on her glasses. I rarely saw her beautiful amber eyes.

 _"No! I need to protect you"_ Jin stated as I huffed and grabbed the scruff of his neck. Pulling him into my arms I grabbed my bag. Heading out as Mey Rin began to get ready I hurried up to the kitchen to fetch breakfast and eat quickly. Seeing the porridge already made I wondered if I would ever beat Sebastian to making my own food. Finding one last carrot for Jin I made a note to go and buy some for him, although he could eat just about anything.

"The master will be prepared to leave after breakfast. When you are done would you kindly help Bard with the luggage?" Sebastian asked (more liked ordered) as I nodded and ate my meal hastily and pocketed Jin who ate his carrot. Giving a bow to Ciel in the dining area I hurried out into the main room and to the front yard of the manor. Seeing the carriage already in place I nearly knocked over a case to my right, which I assumed was Ciel's luggage. Grabbing two of the holders I skipped down the steps and over to Bard who patted the horses.

"Mornin' (y/n), put those in the back" he motioned as I rounded our transport and found a black chest-like contraption on the back. Opening it I placed the luggage in carefully.

"I wonder how long we're staying there?" I wondered aloud to the cook as I petted the horses as well.

"Who knows? We've got this place covered so don't be worryin' about us" he winked as I flashed him a toothy grin and climbed onto the carriage with my bag at my feet. Jin hopped out of the front door and shifted flying onto the top of the carriage clumsily. Bard noticed the flap of ivory wings and rubbed the back of his neck with squinted eyes. "Where's that owl keep comin' from...?" He muttered as I held back a giggle and glanced back. Jin's golden eyes blinked at me as he soared over my head and circled, probably looking for another meal.

Ciel soon stepped out in his blue trench coat and top hat, as well as his cane. Sending a message to my familiar, he hurried back from the nearby forest and I was glad to see no rat or mice remains on his snow colored coat. Landing in my lap as his usual cute self he crawled into my pocket and nestled down for a nap. Sebastian helped the young master into the carriage and checked the back before climbing up next to me. He offered me a small grin, one which I returned.

"Good to see everything is in order." We glanced at the porch to see Mey Rin, Tanaka, Finny, and Bard waving. They looked sorrowful as they said their goodbyes. I smiled waving back and they called for me as we set off into the city once more. When the house was out of sight I turned to watch the horses trot finding the patterned vaguely distracting. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air I relaxed in my seat, waiting for the journey to come to an end.

~~~

Riding through the streets of London I saw Jin peek his head out of his pocket and stare at the bright, yet dull scenery as well. Arriving at a brown bricked home with a white roof and rather plain outer design I stood and stretched getting off as Sebastian opened the door for the earl. Glancing at the navyette I saw he wasn't in the happiest of moods today. He had mentioned he didn't enjoy the city.

"I hate this. There are too many people in London" he huffed proving my thoughts true as the demon opened the door to the small manor.

"There is no helping it, my lord" he said as I stepped inside. The ravenette closed the door behind me and I looked around the inside taking in my surroundings. The air felt cold as I walked in; I shuddered. A lamp and a painting to my right caught my attention. "Its tradition for the nobility to migrate..." I zoned out of the conversation between the butler and lord as I looked at the staircase in front of me. There was a door to my left. It was very stuffy in here, actually. I guess I had grown accustomed to large area space. As we climbed the staircase Ciel spoke.

"The season, ey? What a waste of time if you ask me" he sighed.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. Its a break from those four at least."

I grinned and shook my head at Sebastian's comment as I gazed out the window placed on the mid floor of the staircase. So not only the job the queen had assigned to Ciel was why he was in the city, it was also for getting out of the manor as well. Good to know, I suppose. A change of scenery could help one's mood or worsen it. For me the house was built much like my old home, so I was not beaming at the aspect of staying here too long, but then again, it wasn't all that bad. My prison had been styled much differently and just a tad bigger. I would be fine.

"We can enjoy a little piece and quiet for a time," Sebastian's voice brought be back to reality. I hurried up the stairs as to not be left behind.

"Some piece and quiet does sound nice" Ciel agreed as his butler opened a door to our right. A searching Madam Red, sitting Lau, and crouching Grell was revealed in the background. The earl's aunt complained of where the tea was in the manor as I blinked. They were here? I snorted slightly and lost the hope of any peace and quiet for the two gentlemen in front of me as they stared surprised. Ciel frowned, of course, but Sebastian stood with a doubled meaning grin. He was good at hiding his emotions.

"I cant find it either" Lau said saddened (replying to the lost tea comment no doubt) as I looked at Ciel for his reaction.

"Madam Red, Lau?! Why are you here?!" He said completely out of sorts from the guests sudden appearance as his aunt bickered at Grell.

"Ciel. You're early, dear" she smiled looking down at her nephew as Lau stood and smiled.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean--" the male was cut off by Madam Red.

"That the Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow."

I puckered my lips at their correct guess. I was glad to see the guests, but wouldn't they only get in the way? Maybe my coming here was good since there was an extra number of people to serve. I wondered where the girl Ranmao was, though?

~~~

Seated down in the dining room for tea, I poured Lau his cup as well as Madam Red's and Ciel's. Sebastian stood behind our boss with a tray in the crook of his arm. Standing off to the side I waited for any orders as the earl sipped his tea.

"He struck again" he started as I listened curious. "Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel. These killings are far from normal. The level of violence we're seeing is unprecedented." I frowned at the news and wondered who (or what) could had done such a thing. Remembering the news when going into town the other day of another prostitute being murdered I contemplated why the killer was just going after prostitutes. Did they have something against the job?

"The most recent victim was a woman name Mary An Nickles. It appears a special type of blade was used on her" Sebastian told us. "She was torn up beyond recognition."

 _Oh_... The image was burned deep into my thoughts as I grimaced.

"The murder's distinctive style of killing has earned an unique nickname from the press. Jack the Ripper." My eyes widened while my jaw dropped at the familiar name of the murder. I had read about him once while learning history with Smile. I didn't remember reading anything about Ciel Phantomhive solving the case or anything about him in general. I never really was interested about London at all, since the home school lesson had been so short.

"A frightening name, ey?" Lau stated as I agreed silently in my head.

"That's why I'm here earlier than expected. I hurried into town to look at the situation for myself." So Ciel would have come to this manor rather the killer had been here or not. I wondered if I still would have come despite the reason?

"Hmm, but are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?" Lau questioned. I had seen the death of my mother, but gore is something I had really only read about in books and sometimes saw on the TV at home when I'd been given the chance. Looking at Ciel I spotted his annoyed frown.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"The sight of the dismembered body would certainly be horrific" the Chinese guest commented standing from his chair. "And one can imagine the stench of blood and gore everywhere. Surely it would be more than enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau reached for the earl and something flipped inside of me as he touched his face. I don't know why I was so uncomfortable, but I was and looked away. "You're just a young boy after all." 

"I am the head of the Phantomhives and service to my queen. Don't ask foolish questions" Ciel ordered.

"You're right so sorry" Lau breathed as I frowned and squinted my eyes at the sketchy character before me.

~~~

"Have a safe trip" I bowed as Sebastian held the door open to the carriage for Ciel. They were off to the crime scene. I was to stay here and prepare the rooms for the guests and make sure they were clean and dust free.

"I apologize having to leave you here all alone" the demon stated. I nodded completely understanding the predicament.

"Its fine. I'm not very good at crime scenes anyway" I assured as Ciel glanced at me about to get into the transport along with Lau and Madam Red. Grell was upfront to be seated alone, while Sebastian was riding along with the others.

"Not very adventurous as you expected?" The navyette questioned as I shook my head, closing my eyes with sigh.

"Too adventurous, actually. Murders and victims? Sounds like a rather good book that you'll have to tell me about while I read" I nodded. Stepping away as Ciel gave me a small nod, he entered the carriage. I waved to the guests and turned heading back to the porch, but not before I heard Madam Red's voice.

"Quite some character you've hired, Ciel."

"Yes, she suits you quite well" the Chinaman stated as I blushed.

 _What?! Whats_ ** _that_** _suppose to mean?_

"Don't speak of such things, she is my servant nothing more."

I blew out a breath as I stepped up to the porch and opened the door to the manor. Watching the horses pull the carriage out into the busy streets I retreated inside. It was time to ready this house for it's guests.

~~~

"Jin no" I said sternly as his ears flopped down, his way of pouting.

" _Please?_ " He begged as I washed the dishes from this mornings tea.

"No, lunch will be later. You don't need to spoil your appetite" I said as I dried the tea set and sat it back in their cabinet. Jin had been begging me to go out and get a meal, since we had no carrots here and I was not cooking something up without permission.  "Besides we're in the middle of town, you'll have to fly far to get to the woods."

" _I could just eat the ally rats--"_

"EWW!" I squeaked loudly as I shuddered, "Don't. That's even more disgusting than rats from the forest!" I hissed.

" _Starving your familiar, how_ _mean_ \--"

"I can sense your hunger and it is not even bothering you, you whiner!" I flicked some water at him and hummed. "You need a bath--"

" _NO!_ " He screeched jumping off the counter and out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Get back here! Ciel and them will be here soon!" I yelled as I chased after him, through the dining room then into the main opening of the house. Following up the staircase I growled, annoyed and took a deep breath before doing a small skip through time. Nearly landing on top of Jin I snatched him by the scruff and held him up to my face turning and heading back down the staircase. "You cause so much trouble--uh!" My foot slipped off the edge of a stair throwing me forward as I lost my balance. My breath caught as I slammed into something hard, sending a painful ripple into my face. I looked up to see Sebastian. Flustered I stumbled back and bowed.

"Thank you" I breathed as I calmed my racing heart. Jin wiggled in my hand as I shot him a glare.

"Being a nuisance is he?" Sebastian asked playfully as I nodded.

"He gets like this whens he hungry" I shrugged. Looking behind the butler I saw no sign of Ciel or the others. "Where are--"

"They should be here shortly. I came back early to get some things done, now if you'll excuse me" the demon bowed, hurrying past me and up towards the study where we had found Lau and Madame Red in the first place. Humming, I observed the door for a few silent minutes lost in thought. Jin kicked and I smacked his head.

" _You're mean_ " he muttered as I stepped onto the main ground holding him up close to my face.

"Mean? You're the one running around avoiding--" I gasped as the door opened and shoved Jin into my pocket. He made a small squeak as I smiled at Lau and the rest, bowing. They didn't know about the little bugger I had brought with me and it was probably for the best.

"Welcome back everyone" a deep voice greeted and I turned to see Sebastian to my left.

 _Where the heck did he come from?_ I thought as I saw the surprised looks on everyone, except for the young master.

"We have awaited your return" the ravenette continued as Ciel took off his hat handing it to said butler while Lau and his aunt stayed put in the doorway clearly shocked. What happened? "Your afternoon tea is ready for you in the drawing room. (Y/n) here will serve you." I hurried in front of the earl as we headed up the steps. I could hear Madam Red as we walked.

"Hold on! How are you here?!"

"I finished up that little errand. So I made my way here to find you" Sebastian answered.

"You made the suspect list already?" she asked.

_Suspect list? It must've been a busy day out there for them while I was here cleaning up._

"Well...yes. I made a list of names based on what we have discussed and then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions" the butler explained as I sighed. Classic, prepared Sebastian.

"Come now, Sebastian. That's impossible even for you." I shook my head at the madame's statement as I stopped and turned to see the demon showing them his proof. Glancing at the earl my heart skipped a beat at his knowing smirk. Taking a breath as I heard Sebastian's statement of finding one last suspect I waited, listening.

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" Ciel's Aunt questioned. The man just smiled.

"See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler."

I rolled my eyes and continued up the steps with the young lord behind me. The others followed slowly.

Ciel sat down in the chair to the right of the small table in the drawing room. I was surprised to see the tea cups already in place. Hurrying to the cart with the teapot I grabbed the handle carefully. Everyone sat down, Madam Red sighing as I went by and filled their cups. They discussed of the crime as well as the suspect. When Sebastian joined in I felt Jin wiggling in my pocket. With a small sigh I quickly hurried out of the room and down to the window in the middle of the staircase.

"Fine!" I whispered harshly as I opened the pane and took Jin out. "You better wash up and if you get sick its not my fault" I said as he waved me off and changed into an owl flying out the window. With an annoyed huff I shut the window and headed back into the study to make sure no cups needed to be refilled as well as to hear of the suspect.

"How will we get close to him though?" Lau's question made everyone stop and think as I closed the door quietly behind me.

"We do want to get as close to him as we can right?" Madam Red asked.

"By any means necessary" Ciel answered.

"Well, I've heard many rumors about the man."

"What does that have to do with getting closer to him?" The earl asked sipping his tea. Madam Red smiled and from the way she looked at Ciel I felt he was apart of the rumors somehow. Puckering my lips I leaned against the wall as I watched the plan fall into place.

"Perhaps a young girl would catch his eye at this dance Sebastian spoke of tonight" she went on. The navyette opened his eye and glared at the woman.

"What are you planning, Madam Red?" His voice was low and venomous.

"Some blush and a beautiful dress and you'll be the most darling girl!" She pronounced as I covered my mouth to keep from laughing my head off.

"Absolutely not!" He snapped. "Why go to such means as to dress me up as a girl when we have a perfectly fine one right there?" he said pointing at me. I blinked.

"Pardon?" I asked afraid.

"Dress her up why don't you?" The boy frowned, no one hearing my input.

"Although she would do just as good a job as you, my lord, I think we should dress the both of you up. Two girls to catch the man's eye is better than one" Lau stated as I started to fidget nervously.

"N-no, uh, I don't think--" I tried to stop from being pulled into the plan.

"I am not going through with this" Ciel said crossing his arms defiantly.

"Do you not want to solve this murder case? Its the best way to get close enough to the suspect" the man nodded as the lord gritted his teeth and growled.

"Well then its settled!" Madam Red beamed as she stood turning towards me. "Come along darling~ Let us go find a suitable dress for you in the town--"

"I'm flattered," I interrupted holding up my hands, "but do you really think I could do this? I wouldn't know what to do if the suspect picked me out of the crowd" I explained. And, you know, I certainly didn't want to get dragged away and end up as Jack the Ripper's next victim.

"Don't worry! They will come up with that part of the plan! Off we go! Sebastian, Ciel better be dressed in a corset when we get back, I'll be getting a dress for him too--"

"This is outrageous!" Ciel barked as the miss led me out of the room.

 _What have they dragged me into?_ I thought, severely frightened.

~~~

"Gorgeous, darling. Completely gorgeous" Madam Red said as I looked at myself in the mirror. Although the dress wasn't pink like Lizzy's or even near as ugly I couldn't help but feel out of place in such an outfit. The dresses from my time were already too fancy for my liking, but the Victorian era? Even worse. "It complements those white hair tips of yours, quite unique my dear." I smiled timidly at the woman's compliment and looked at my long, ivory tipped, (h/c) hair. After brushing it the madame had decided to leave it down which I was more than okay with. I hadn't left my hair down in a long while. I always wore it in a braid around the manor.

"And I have just the bow to match it! Where did it go?" Ciel's aunt hummed as she searched the bags. "Ah ha! Here we are" she stepped up to my right and grabbed a small handful of my locks pinning them back from my face with the white accessory. "Beautiful. Now lets go see how those boys are doing." We laughed as the both of us turned heading out of the room and down the small hallway. "Go on ahead dear. Grell should have the carriage ready by now" she waved and I nodded hurrying down the steps and outside. The fellow butler was already seated on the carriage as mentioned. Not noticing me yet I called to Jin. He flew down and landed on my outstretched arm.

" _Whoa? Did I miss something?_ " He asked noticing my attire. I gave him a quick run down and he was not pleased. " _YOU COULD DIE!"_ Ah, thanks for the reminder.

_Just stay around the party, Jin. I'll call you if I need you and odds are I wont. It's Sebastian's plan...mostly._

_"So, what? You're trusting him now?"_ Looks like he was keeping his sassy streak up today. That bath would definitely be long tonight.

 _I never said that. Just keep close and out of sight_ , I told him dismissively. Jin sighed and nodded with a defeated hoot, knowing I wouldn't budge. The little guy should have known (being kidnapped once already) that life probably wasn't going to get any easier at the Phantomhive estate. Now that I was nonhuman, or possibly a witch (I was still iffy about that) hopefully it would make it easier with whatever abilities I possessed. Jin flew off once again his thoughts grumbling moodily, in which I just blocked out. That talent was definitely coming in handy, flipping the switch off on our mind conversations I mean. I didn't want to hear Jin's complaints as much as I did (and trust me it was usually 24/7).

Hearing the door open behind me I turned to see said "planner" wearing sophisticated looking glasses and a new, dashing attire. It suited him, but being a handsome demon I'm sure anything could. Eh, well I take that back, being reminded of the pink baby bonnet Lizzy graced him with. I wonder what he did with it? Personally I probably would have burned it.

 _No, I'd definitely would have burned it._ Turning my eyes on a bright figure coming up behind the tall male a giggle escaped me. I bit the inside of my cheek as Ciel stepped out in a pastel pink, white, and black dress. His matching hat made it difficult for me to hold back my laughter as well as all the bows on his delicate-looking body. So far it was always the hats that killed me.

"You look...beautiful" I smiled as he frowned with a small growl towards my shaking form (from holding back all my amusement).

"I'm dressed in this disgusting color, while you're in white. Tch, typical" he hissed as I let out a small snort.

"Come on. I don't like this either, but lets try to get this done together, master" I tantalized as he sighed allowing me lead him to the carriage. Before we got in Sebastian informed us of the suspect.

"The Vicomte de Druitt also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school, but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown simple parties in his home..." I listened intently as the demon spoke.

"I've heard that he's into black magic" Madam Red announced making me tense. "And there's a cult for his victims."

_Lovely._

"So your distinction is that he's holding these parties to preform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes" Lau predicted sauntering up.

"Tonight is the last party of the season which means this is our last chance" Ciel explained crossing his arms as Sebastian nodded in agreement. Since I was going as well the demon would sit up front with Grell, the inner part of the carriage could only hold four people after all. That's why he gave us the run down before we left, which was very nice of him. It was nearly night as our group stood by the transportation and I felt a chill in the air. 

"What happens if we get split up or something?" I asked. The butler answered without a beat.

"You'll be staying by the young master's side. Separation shouldn't occur, but in case it does, do try to find one of us. This suspect could strike at any moment, though, I doubt he would do something so rash with a profound amount of witnesses at the scene."

"Lets get this over with" the earl (or mistress) sighed as he stepped into the carriage with help from Sebastian. After being seated beside the master I watched Lau and Madam Red load in. As the door shut it was my turn to sigh.

"Your hair is quite long" Ciel muttered irritably as I turned to see some of my (h/c) strands on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry" I said pulling them out of the way, "but you cant talk, master. With those pigtails of yours." I smirked as he glared at me, for once feeling on level ground with the boy. I noticed his contract eye was covered by the roses on his hat as well as his bangs. "Reminds me of lady Elizabeth..." I added softly.

"You did very good dressing her up" Lau said to Madam Red as he looked at me, or at least I think he did. With squinted eyes and all he could be focusing on anything.

"Well, of course." She huffed as the woman fixed her dress, which was as crimson as her name. Only a female as strikingly gorgeous as her could pull of the bright, deadly hue. If this was the sister of Ciel's father or mother I could see where he got his good genes from.

"Ugh, this corset is crushing me. I see now why you fainted that day" said earl breathed as I huffed in embarrassment.

"I've gotten used to it by now!" I excused quietly as I brushed the skirt of my dress with my gloves hands. He just _had_ to bring up that shameful memory. Besides, it wasn't the corset completely, who wouldn't faint in the predicament I was in? As the carriage dipped into a turn I looked out the window to see a white, beautiful manor ahead. I could already see the large party being hosted and gulped. I wasn't a fan of crowds so this would be interesting.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Teasing Ciel, ah... Classic. 

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Would you rather have Madam Red's fashion to pull off red, or have Lau's oblivious but seemingly knowing charm?

Answer for moi; Lau. I could make people squirm.


	21. Chapter 21

Hope ya like it!

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country alongside his acquaintance   
(y/n), and Sebastian will be your tutor" Madam Red explained, her voice calm and collected as she delivered our assumed 'titles' of the plan. Wasn't Sebastian the mastermind behind the whole thing, or was it Ciel? I wasn't too sure, but there was no real need for me to, I suppose, as long as I just followed their lead.

"And why do I have to act like your niece?!" Ciel asked, outraged as I spotted his gloved hands curling into fists. I smiled slightly looking around the crowded party to distract myself from the annoyed atmosphere of the earl's.

 _Perhaps because you are her nephew dressed as a girl?_ I thought to myself, answering his question unconsciously.

"Because, dear, I always wanted a girl!" Madam Red answered.

 _Or, you know, because of that._ Ciel bit at her with rage in his voice.

"You're kidding me?!"

"You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive now do you? Besides I heard lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt and we do need to catch his eye, right?" The aunt questioned, or more like blackmailed, seeing as this was a job of the navyette's he had to accomplish. It was for the queen of England after all.

"By any means necessary, you do remember saying that do you not sir?" Sebastian taunted as I coughed to rid my throat from the pressure of holding my laughter back. Ciel glared at the both of us as I looked farther away. If only I could find it in myself to let go of laughter. You'd think I'd be out of it with everything I had gone through, but it seemed I wasn't.

"Go along and find the count Druitt, Lau and I will keep a look out as well" the madam said as her nephew, Sebastian, and I nodded, turning to saunter into the crowd. The butler reminded us of the first goal to reach, like Madam Red had said, to locate the murder.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here" Ciel brought up, quite randomly in my opinion. Was he relieved she wasn't caught up in the case? "I would never want her seeing me like this" he sighed in a stressed daze by the looks of it. I frowned, walking beside the earl as Sebastian followed after us casually. Looking around I began to feel a bit claustrophobic in massive horde of people. I could feel myself starting to sweat beneath my corset and gritted my teeth, doing my best to calm my nerves with deep breaths.

"What's the matter with you?" the young master inquired next to me, obviously spotting my tensed posture. I shook my head, waving off his question. He was about to dive deeper into the problem, but someone interrupted him.

"Oh, those dresses are so adorable!" The three of us froze at the high pitched voice as my blood ran cold, my produced sweat causing me to shiver. I turned my head just slightly in case Lizzy was looking near us. If she spotted Ciel from a distance she wouldn't be able to tell it was him since he was in a dress and all, but there was a chance she could recognize me. The earl and demon glimpsed at the dolled up girl in fear. With another comment from Lizzy, Ciel turned away shaking, his hands twitching in utter shock.

"Se-Se--" he stuttered as I waited for their plan of escape. Please tell me I didn't have to come up with one on my own!

"Sir-no I mean mistress, please calm down. Lets move quickly" Sebastian issued as we commenced with walking away from the blonde.

"You in the pink--and the white as well! Your dresses are just beautiful!" I instantly put a skip in my step as the blonde called Ciel and me out. Why did Madam Red have to have good enough tastes for her?!

"Moving this way now" the butler hummed, pulling the lord towards a cake taller than the both of us. We circled around behind it. Lizzy passed by questioning aloud where we had gone in obliviousness. "This isn't good. I didn't expect her here." He whispered.

"If someone were to see the head of my family dressed this way..." Ciel breathed.

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations" his dmeon finished. Well, that would certainly be damning in this time and date. With a sigh I stood catching both of the males off guard.

"I'll try and lead her away. She liked my dress, maybe it will be enough for her" I shrugged as I started to step out. Someone grabbed my hand, it slipping slightly since we both wore satin gloves.

"She'll recognize you!" Ciel hissed.

"She wont get close enough, besides my hair was completely white when we met. She wont recognize me from the back" I tried to reassure.

"Oh! There's one of you! Miss!" Lizzy called from behind as I jumped and pulled my hand from the boy's, hurrying away as they sped off as well. I could here the mistress catching up with me and tried to think of a getaway, stumbling through the throng of bodies. Taking a deep breath I released it, lowering my eyes as I felt something warm slowly grow internally. Focusing on the feeling I tapped into it, a wave of realization tumbled into me. Powers were a strange thing to be dealt with, but oddly they were comforting. It was almost as if they were alive in a sense.

Glancing back at Lizzy I saw her slim form a few steps behind me, completely still and frozen much like the crowd around me. I took off between people as I felt my energy start to drain. It was best I not get caught by the crazed female.

Jin called to me, worriedly to which I replied with comforting answers. When I was far enough away I snapped time back into pace and collided with someone as they turned, nearly putting me off balance. I gasped as I looked to see a white suit and craned my neck back to see a rather elegant man with shoulder length blonde hair. Lavender eyes met mine in shock as I frowned in pure embarrassment, bowing apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" I hurried out as I glimpsed back at him to see a gentle smile in place.

"Oh, its certainly alright" the male said gently as I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to be rude about the sudden encounter. Suddenly music sounded as I looked around to see couples joining up to dance to the graceful music. In the midst of humans I saw no sign of my boss or fellow workmate. "Would you care for a dance, milady?" The man asked kindly with a deep bow as I blushed, feeling my heart skip a beat out of nervousness. The mere thought of a stranger's touch drove me into a dark corner instantly.

 _But I cant say no, either! I've already ran into him!_ I thought, terrified as I forced a smile on my lips and nodded jerkily. As the stranger took my gloved hand into his and lead me to the dance floor I once again glanced around trying to find Ciel or Sebastian. I jumped as a hand slipped around my waist and pulled me closer.

 _Oh God_ , I thought already growing nauseous. Looking up at the stranger as we swiftly twisted into the mass of whirling figures I swallowed, feeling my throat go dry. Was it just me or did his hand shift just a tad lower? _I think I'm gonna be sick..._

"So what is your name, young madame?" The blonde asked as I paused, wondering if I should procure a fake one or not. I smiled up at him trying to mask my displeasure.

"Er-(mid/n), although I am of no real nobility" I stated, going with a truthful title of mine as he chuckled softly spinning me around as I kept up a steady pace with the tall man.

"Noble or not, you are such a graceful beauty, white as dove with that hair of yours." I was seriously beginning to grow uncomfortable at the compliment and cleared my throat.

"Thank you. What might your name be?"

"I am the host of this party, I would have thought you knew" he said, surprised as I felt my body seize up. I looked away in case my face showed any reaction to the reply as I took a breath.

"Oh!" I choked out, trying to keep my fear hidden and follow with the plan for this exact scene. "Of c-course, Count Druitt, forgive me. I've never had the chance to formally meet you. I was invited as a guest here...with my friend" I explained as the suspect nodded.

"I see, your friend, have you lost him in the crowd?" He asked as I shook my head. Although Ciel was in fact male, I had grown used to calling him a girl. It had to do with the fact he had a very girly figure himself in the first place, but maybe that was just the corset he'd been forced into. Also I'd told myself to remember the layout for tonight, which meant no screw ups concerning the navyette or myself. But _this_ wasn't part of the plan!

"She, actually, and yes. I was in such a hurry to find her when I bumped into you." Lies spilled from my mouth so easily tonight and I wanted this sick man's hands off me. He was an assumed murder after all.

"I see, well, the dance will be coming to an end soon enough. I will help you find this friend of yours when the times comes" the male offered as I was pulled closer to the suspected killer. I felt chill bumps scatter up my body as I laughed my terror off.

"Thank you so much..." I sighed, faking my relief as the music slowly came to a stop. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to get the heck out of here.

"Do you see her?" Druitt asked as I turned looking for Ciel. Seeing him sprawled out on his knees breathing like he had just ran a marathon next to Sebastian made me frown in confusion. With a feigned grin I looked back at the suspect. Feeling the Druitt's hand grow lower on my back I held back a shudder of disgust and gripped my skirt tightly. My frantic heartbeat began to speed up as I felt my lungs stutter, threatening to give out. I couldn't have a panic attack here, it would ruin everything.

"Yes, right over there" I pointed as the Druitt nodded and grabbed my hand. I had to force myself not to flinch and pull away.

"Well, my dove, it is quite crowded in here."

 _Dove?! And what do you mean by_ _'my'?! No_ way _I'm yours, creep!_

"Would you mind going to stand in the doorway over there? I will fetch your friend for you in this sea of bodies" he pointed showing me the doorway as I felt a sickening feeling go through me.

"I'm sure with your help we could make it to her" I tried to excuse as the man merely shook it off with a firm frown in place.

"I would hate to see you trip, or possibly run into someone else!" He said as I sighed. There was no getting around the suspect. He was trying to get me away from my group, and I couldn't keep going against or I would seem suspicious.

"Alright then" I agreed as I headed through a loose path in the crowd and towards the doorway that had been pointed out to me. Just as I made it into the hallway with a staircase further inside, I turned to see the assumed killer grab Ciel's chin staring deep into the boy's eye as the navyette held back his discomfort with difficulty. I couldn't help but cringe slightly at the image. He would have definitely flirted with the sicko to get that up and close with him so fast.

I tensed as a sudden shock of pain shot through me. Bending over I stumbled behind the doorway and against the wall, panting as I held my side in a burning ache.

 _Jin?_ I thought worriedly. A cry left my lips and I fell to the floor, feeling something warm run down my waist. Looking down I saw nothing wet against the white dress and instantly knew it wasn't my pain. _Jin! Answer me! What happened? Where are you?!_ I screamed in my head as I tried to stand.

" _Near party...low branch...dog..._ " his words whispered to me, struggled as I gasped and heard clapping in the background.

_Can you get to me? Where are you?_

" _Flying...empty balcony..._ " he managed while my gaze darted around. I saw a doorway at the end of the hall. Scrambling down it and holding my side I tried to block Jin's pain so I could get to him quicker. As I shot out onto a small balcony my familiar landed on the railing, falling straight after. Crimson painted the ground on his right side.

"Jin!" I screeched hurrying towards him and falling to my knees as I reached out to help him.

 _"Don't! Your dress_..." He reminded as I huffed and laid him onto his good side, bloodying my gloves. That wasn't important right now. The ripped side of my familiar's was. A dog looked as if he'd shaken him like a rag doll from how deep it bled.

"I can help" I whispered as I looked at my hair. Half of it was white. I had enough energy to at least try and do something. I mean, if I could heal myself faster than normal I could heal him, right? "Just try to stay still, just...focus on healing yourself with me. We can do this." I placed my hand on my companion's wound gently. He jerked with a squawk and tried to relax despite the obvious agony he was going through. My eyes flooded with moisture as I bit my lip at the slight pain that echoed within me. Looking back towards the hallway I saw no sign of Ciel or the suspect. The coast was clear.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and centered my attention on Jin and only Jin. His wound morphed and ivory feathers began to grow again in my mind as I thought it over and over again, imagining it, creating it. I could feel my energy draining and going into my familiar. This had to work.

The ache in my side echoed away into nothing and I released a heavy exhale. Opening my eyes I saw only the blood that had been bled on my hands and the white coat of my owl's. Jin shifted onto his feet, flapping his wings smoothly as he transformed into his rabbit form.

 _"I feel fine now, just a little ache-y. I'm sorry it hurt you too"_ he apologized as I pulled the bloody gloves off my hands and with the a tiny bit of my energy turned them into dust to leave no evidence behind. Grabbing my familiar I sighed as he licked at himself, cleaning his bloody fur.

"Ah! There you are my dove! I have found your friend!" I gasped as the suspect's voice and felt Jin jump towards my chest. Before I could look down at him and ask what he was doing, something cold and slick slid down my chest and into my corset. I shuddered at the feeling. Knowing it was Jin I threw my wonders of what he had changed into away and turned smiling at the blonde man with Ciel by his side.

Oh, he did not look happy, not one bit.

"Oh! Thank goodness..." I sighed as I hurried towards them feeling Jin shift in the lower part of my corset making me gulp. "I thought I lost you" I beamed at the young lord as he forced a smile at me.

"Yes, well, Count Druitt was just about to show me something more _entertaining_ than the party. You should go find our tutor--" his high pitched 'girl' voice was cut off by Druitt.

"No, we couldn't possibly leave this beautiful dove out of it, little robin. Why don't you join us, my dear?" He asked me as I hummed, looking at Ciel. It was clear he wanted me to leave him to take care of the suspect from the hard glare he was giving me, but with Sebastian nowhere in sight what was he going to do? What if the suspect attacked him? I had power, very little left, but still I could use them if I needed to.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to get in the way..." I said as the navyette clenched his teeth and shook his head at me once in warning.

"You will do no such thing, my dove, come ladies." Count Druitt said as we followed the man down the hallway and up the staircase where purple curtains hung. He lifted the shades aside for us to enter as I felt my heart pound it's way into my throat.

"Right this way, my sweets." With clenched hands Ciel entered first as Druitt opened the door for him. Walking inside, I felt my skin prickle as the man looked down at me. "We're going somewhere I'm sure you'll find very amusing. I know I do," he spoke quietly. The earl lifted a hand towards his face and I noticed it instantly.

It smelled weird in the room. The air felt heavy and my already suffering breath became worse. I gasped as Ciel collapsed next to me and went to quickly catch him. I just barely kept the boy from hitting the ground as I pulled him back making us fall against the door. We rested beside each other, but while I was on all fours, still partly alert, Ciel was passed out fully. I panted, my eyesight going blurry as a pressure began in my head.

"See? Aren't you enjoying yourselves?" The Druitt spoke somewhere in the distance as I tried to keep my eyes open. My arms buckled and suddenly I was on my side. Closing my eyes I sunk lower into unconsciousness as the murder's last few words echoed into my sleep. "My dove and little robin."

~~~

"And now what you have all been waiting for! Tonight's crown jewels!"

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but an eerie pitch black. Hearing a sheet flap in the air I felt air rush behind me. Hearing gasps I moved and felt my hands bound along with my legs.

 _This again?!_ I snapped in my head.

"I'm sure they'd make a lovely decoration or sweet little pets. You can keep them whole and healthy or set in parts if you'd like to."

Shuddering at the murder's voice as well as the whispers and chuckles, they echoed around me. I was in a large room and by the sounds of it Ciel was with me to since Druitt had said 'them'.

"This one's eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector it will only add to her unique attraction. And as you can see this little one is just as unique, almost all of her hair is the color of purely fallen snow." I gritted my teeth as he spoke of none other than the young master and me. "The bidding will begin momentarily."  Bidding? Of all the things to get caught up in...

 _Wait, does this mean he isn't Jack the Ripper? Or is this just some kind of hobby for him as well?_ Hearing footsteps as the murder began to yell out money amounts I felt my blindfold fall away. Opening my eyes to a large room ( as I had expected) full of masked people I glanced to my right. Ciel peered out and around as well, observing the scene we found ourselves in. He didn't seem surprised, I really wasn't either. Just worried and scared, the usual package.

The earl turned towards me and I felt my eyes widen as I saw his usually covered eye for the first time. Blue was overtaken by purple as the demon's contract shun on the eye of the young lord. The boy stared at me and I gave him a soft smile silently saying, "What can you do?" with a shrug as if this was a regular occurrence. I flinched as something moved in my corset.

 _Jin!_ I remembered as he began to wake up.

_"Ugh, whats happening?"_

_Just stay still. I'm sure Ciel has planned something_. I knew the young master wouldn't be shocked over something like this, so that would mean he was prepared. And prepared meant Sebastian.

"Sebastian," said navyette spoke, loud and clear as I glanced back at him. "Come get us now." With that the lights went out and the crowd instantly gasped and fear was formed.

Hearing thuds and yells I felt Jin slip lower in my dress and squeaked as he slid over my legs and out from under my skirt. I could guess easily what he was as I heard a small hiss near me. Feeling him hop onto my lap, I knew he was back to his rabbit self as he began to nibble on my bonds.

The candle light flickered in the darkness and grew bright making me wince as I shut my eyes momentarily. My breath caught When I saw bodies littering the floor. I saw no blood, so maybe Sebastian had knocked everyone out? I hoped so.

"Really sir" said ravenette spoke as I spotted him among the unconsciousness. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad," he stated with frown making his way onto the stage. Jin huffed making me look down. He was still working on the ropes.

"I am not the only one who gets kidnapped."

 _You better to watch it_ , I warned silently. Like I would do anything, though.

"As long as the contract remains in place you'll follow me everywhere whether I ask you to or not, wont you?" Ciel's voice echoed around the large room as I glimpsed back at the master and butler.

Sebastian answered the earl with the facts I already knew of. He spoke of the mark and how the more noticeable it was the stronger it was. Of course the demon spoke of the boy as his prey, which the earl was. Sadly, I had always known of the his future from the minute I knew the butler was a demon. Ciel was to die, his soul eaten by Sebastian. Wherever his death led him was unknown by me, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was hell.

As the rope grew loose I pulled and soon they were off me, hands free. Leaning down, I touched the bonds on my feet with an intention in mind. As they dissolved to nothing I stood holding Jin in my arms. The word seemed to spin for a moment, before calming once again.

" _All your hair is almost white"_ Jin stated as I nodded. Hearing Ciel's order of Sebastian to never lie I knew it would be fulfilled down to his last breath. Closing my eyes I turned my chin down as I frowned.

"Does our conversation upset you,   
(y/n)?" Sebastian asked. I scoffed and laid Jin on my shoulder while ageing two bars to rust and slipping out with ease. Ageing barely took any energy away from me, hopefully if I practiced my other powers would do the same. I was proud of myself, though, for being able to do this much.

"No, not really. I know about demons and contracts, so your powers don't surprise me and neither does your knowing smile Sebastian" I teased as he grinned at me. This would most likely be our relationship, teasing and chore lists.

"It seems you are beginning to learn yours as well" he replied as my eyes widened a fraction in curiosity. I looked back at the damage I had done and pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I guess" I agreed focusing back on the earl and his butler. "I have to. It's the only way for me to go home." Recognizing the one who'd captured Ciel and me in the first place I frowned, finding only a bit of joy in his unconscious state. He deserved far worse for the deal he was operating here.

"I suppose this solves the Jack the Ripper case" Ciel announced staring at the blonde with his hands on his hips. "Well, that was easier than I had expected." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it was" I said sarcastically before I could stop myself. Shaking my head with a small sigh I turned seeing the hopefully sleeping crowd once again.

"Would you like to share your opinion?" Ciel snapped as I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Like he cared! He could just take a step back after pulling me into all of this crap.

"I had to deal with the killer first, master." I told him heatedly. "Although lying was easy I wouldn't call this whole case 'easy'" I stated. The earl was taken aback from my attitude and was about to say something when Sebastian cut in.

"I imagine Scotland Yard will be here before much longer. We should take our leave." He stooped down and I watched as the boy was picked up by the demon. Sebastian turned to me and I tensed.

"Uh, no thank you. One girl--I mean boy," I said as the young lord glared at me, "is enough to carry."

"How do expect to leave then?" The butler questioned as I sighed.

"Perhaps I'll walk--"

"(Y/n), time is ticking" he reminded me as I frowned and walked towards him begrudgingly. I squeaked as the tall male pulled me up with his free arm, revealing his impeccable strength. Sitting on his shoulder red faced I held onto his arm clasped down over my thighs to keep me from falling. Oh, I did _not_ enjoy this at all. "Well misses, are you ready?" With that Sebastian ran forward as I tightened my grip and closed my eyes. He leaped out a window and out into the night, soon landing on another surface smoothly before moving again. I kept my eyes closed the entire time as my hair flew back behind me and Jin buried into my corset once again in his snake form. 

"(Y/n), we're here" the butler announced as I blinked to see Ciel's squinted eyes staring up into my own as he stood in front of the demon and I. Bending down I slid off the ravenette's shoulder and stumbled next to the earl. Fixing my dress and feeling as flustered as ever I felt my legs buckle before I fell to my knees. My eyes spun in their sockets, or so it felt like. I couldn't pretend like the ride hadn't affected me anymore along with tonight's events.

"Ugh..." I sputtered out as I closed my eyes trying to gain my sense of balance back.

"Tch" Ciel muttered as I breathed deeply and stood ignoring the gazes of both males. My body went against me, but I pushed on. All my energy was gone, and I relied on my sense of will now. Stepping up to the carriage I opened the door and hurried inside without any permission to do so and sat down, laying my head against the side.

"I will fetch the others" I heard Sebastian state as Ciel climbed in. Too tired to make conversation or complain I drifted to sleep without another thought.

~~~

Sebastian brought everyone back to the carriage as he'd said he would. Though, he was thoroughly shocked at what he saw when he open the door for Madam Red and Lau.

Ciel sat, looking uncomfortable as ever, with (y/n) resting her head on his shoulder fast asleep. Her pristine locks flowed over the earl's back and shoulder as her (l/c) lips were parted ever so slightly. The girl's soft breaths tickled the young Phantomhive's jaw as she slept on peacefully.

"Her hair!" Madam Red gasped.

"Oh, I was focused on where her head was. Was that not the main image?" Lau asked as the boy grew red.

"She just fell on me!" He huffed, being extra quiet as to not wake (y/n) unconsciously.

"You will have to endure it until we get home" Madam Red beamed. She was enjoying this, clearly. "You cant very well be rude and move her, but her hair? Was it not (h/c) with white ends?" The woman questioned confused.

"It seems the moonlight turns her hair white in a way" Lau stated obliviously as Madam Red hummed.

"Oh yes, that does seem to do it" she agreed too tired to go against the simple excuse as the aunt of the earl's seated herself along with Lau. "You two look just adorable" she grinned. The nephew gritted his teeth and turned his head away from the staring.

"I'm only being a gentleman and letting her stay put. She's tired like the rest of us" he excused as Sebastian shut the door and soon enough the carriage began to move.

The demon grinned in the front seat with Grell steering the horses silently. His master's lie did not go unnoticed. Sebastian had seen the girl lay her head on the side of the carriage without a doubt. It was easy to figure how she'd ended up on young earl's shoulder.

He had simply moved her himself.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! AWW! How sweet, Sebastian you sly dog-*coughs as said demon glares at me* you sly...cat? Of course he'd figure it out.

Please go take my poll over on Quotev about a possible Levi x Reader! Link is here as well as on my conversations!

https://www.quotev.com/27704097/poll

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who fangirled? Be honest.

Answer for moi; Bruh...duh.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope ya like it!

"(Y/n)." I jumped as I opened my eyes to a blurry figure leaning over me. As I blinked the figure grew clearer bit by bit.

"Sebastian?" My voice croaked with morning grogginess as I sat up, covering my face in embarrassment. Had I really fallen asleep? I sighed and groaned. "What happened?" I asked fearfully as I heard the demon hum and peeked to see him looking over his shoulder.

"Why, you fell asleep in the carriage" he said looking back at me as I only showed my eyes to the the brunette.

"And?" I squeaked.

"Well, I certainly couldn't wake you, so I carried you to bed" he smiled barely as I closed my eyes and slumped.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Sebastian" I whispered, ashamed.

"It wasn't too much trouble, Madam Red and Lau enjoyed the ride back." I hummed confused at the butler's teasing tone.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, but it was quite surprising" he grinned at me suspiciously, "now I expect you up in five minutes. We have to get breakfast prepared for the young master and his guests."

"Yes sir" I nodded, straightening in my bed. Looking down at my self my eyes widened. I wore my nightgown. "W-w-wait! Who...who changed my clothes?!"

"There is work to be done, be ready soon" Sebastian called as he shut the door.

"S-Sebastian!" I hissed as a blush crawled to my cheeks. I whined shutting my eyes as I kicked my feet back and forth frustrated and flustered. What if someone saw...?

 _"Why is it always so noisy in the morning?"_ Jin asked with the sound of a yawn following in my thoughts. I looked around for my familiar and found him tucked into my side.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling him out as he stretched in my hands, his long ears flickering in the air as he sneezed.

 _"Its much warmer there"_ he mumbled still tired as I huffed and rolled out of bed. Finding a small chest that had my items in it I was surprised to see the gown Madame Red had bought for me. I was allowed to keep it? Grabbing my usual attire I placed Jin on my pillow to get dressed as well as brush my hair and teeth.

"You okay?" I asked as I braided my hair sitting next to Jin.

 _"Fine, all healed. That dog was mean, he came out of nowhere and bit me, shaking me around like I was some chew toy"_ he bantered as I listened quietly, slipping my shoes on. Grabbing him and putting him in his pocket den I hurried out of my small room and into the kitchen where the butler prepared breakfast.

"Would you kindly get the table set up?" he ordered as I nodded and did as I was told.

~~~

I instantly bowed as I caught a glimpse of navy hair. I would not be able to look Ciel in the eye for awhile. Not after what happened after I fell asleep. I didn't know what happened exactly, but if it was something that entertained the guests it had to have been embarrassing for me.

"Good morning, master" I greeted quietly as he passed and sat down at the head chair of the table. Madam Red and Lau entered soon after, Grell following as I went around serving the tea while Sebastian served breakfast.

 _"Newspaper's here"_ Jin muttered as I turned heading to the door and opening it to see said object on the porch.

_How did you--_

_"I have good hearing, thought you would've guessed_ " he huffed, amused as I frowned shutting the door and heading back to the dining room.

_Sure, just like I would've guessed you could turn into a snake--_

_"Can't I surprise you?"_ He asked teasingly as I sighed and unrolled the newspaper for Ciel. I was about to set it down in front of him when I froze at the headline.

"Jack the Ripper strikes again?" Lau read obviously surprised as I dropped the paper and Ciel saw it. I backed away as he stood with pure anger in his eye, glaring down at the newspaper with gritted teeth.

_"Oops..."_

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all" Madam Red stated as I covered my mouth and closed my eyes in thought and disappointment.

 _"Look on the bright side, you stopped that awful man from kidnapping and selling more girls, he's out of the picture"_ Jin tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't me that needed to hear that. It was Ciel's mission to find the killer and in not doing so he was clearly upset. I guess his job meant a lot to him.

"Well, what now?" Lau questioned bluntly as the earl let out a defeated sigh and sat back down. His eyebrows creased as he closed his eye and leaned on his hand.

"We investigate and find the damn killer like we were suppose to" he answered heatedly as I turned and looked at Sebastian. He glanced at me and held up something between his fingers. Walking by I took it from him as everyone spoke behind me. I held in my disappointment as I saw it was a chore list.

"On it..." I whispered and walked out of the room quietly, off to get my cleaning supplies.

_"Ugh, I hate cleaning."_

_You're not even the one doing it!_ I hissed.

 _"I know, I meant I hate that you have to clean. Its boring"_ he sighed as I rolled my eyes at the current rabbit.

"Hush," I scoffed, "it does something at least." I made my way up into my small servant room and grabbed my basket.

 _"Whats that?"_ He hummed as I sighed.

_Keeps my mind off things._

~~~

The day went rather quickly. The next one, however, presented itself with more work to be done as Ciel, Lau, and Madam Red went over whatever they had clue-wise in the study. Lunch was served as I had my break out in the backyard that was nowhere near as beautiful as the Phantomhive manor's. I silently wondered how the rest of the household was doing back there. Hopefully they hadn't burn the place to the ground.

Jin ate a small salad bugging me to practice my powers again. After walking around the backyard and skipping through time to make it go by a bit faster I managed to get my hair almost halfway white. Jin settled down after I'd practiced the tiring powers of mine. Jumping a few feet in a second was pretty cool, though, I had to admit.

After that I continued until my chores were done. Sebastian told me to tend to Ciel and Madam Red in the study while he overlooked some stuff in there as well. Heading in with the usual trolley full of tea cups and such I poured the master and his aunt a cup. They sat playing chess as I waited near the window, looking out at the night with dazed eyes. Jin had flown off to find rats in the forest at the edge of town, he promised to stay safe and call if he saw any sort of danger. I checked on him every few minutes.

"You must've had other choices in life besides being the underworld's guard dog." Hearing Madam Red's voice I glanced at the game the earl and her played to see Ciel winning. I wasn't too surprised since he had beaten me in four moves at chess. "My sister... Your mother must have wanted something else for you too." the aunt said. Interesting, I had never heard anything about Ciel's mother. I listened out of curiosity as I kept my eyes on the city outside the window. "And yet you returned to the underworld... Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents murders?" My surprise remained hidden at the sudden information on the young master. His parents had been murdered? And what did Madam Red mean by "returned"? Did Ciel go somewhere around that time?

"Revenge won't bring the dead back, and it certainly won't make them happy" he replied calmly.

"But..." 

"I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my predecessors sakes" Ciel continued and paused while I glanced back to see him look up from staring down at his ring. "I did it for me" he stated strongly. "I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain that I suffered." In the end that is still revenge, an obvious reason to his contract with his demon. Madam Red closed her eyes smiling sadly as she stood.

"I still remember the day you were born. You were so tiny and so cute, I thought, 'I have to protect him.' I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own son." she lovingly explained as she placed her hand on Ciel's head leaning over him as they looked at each other. Looking back outside with a pressure in my throat I watched water drip down the glass and blinked as it started to rain. "I wish you would leave the under--"

"Being here now is something I wanted, and something I chose. I don't regret it, and I can't let anyone spoil me." the young lord cut in as silence drifted through the small study. The air was heavy and awkward for me since I was stuck in the middle of a family discussion. A knock on the door made me jump as Grell entered.

"My lady, I will go and fetch the carriage. Its time for us to leave." I bowed as Madam Red looked at me and grew confused as she smiled at me.

"Go ahead Grell. (Y/n) will you escort me to the door?" She asked as I nodded, wondering why she asked for such a thing.

"Yes ma'am" I replied, walking around her to hold the door open as Grell left downstairs.

"Goodbye Ciel," Madam Red spoke softly, "Sebastian." she nodded as I just noticed the butler. He bowed as the earl sipped his tea saying nothing as his aunt walked out the door. I shut it quietly and followed her down the steps. Grabbing the woman's coat from the hanger I held it out for her and she slipped her arms into it.

"Would you like me to escort you--"

"No, thank you, (y/n)" the red head smiled softly at me as she patted my head. I froze at the contact and frowned in puzzlement. "Would you do me a favor?" She asked quietly as I hesitantly nodded. "Don't leave that boy's side. You and Sebastian make sure he doesn't stray from the path and get lost." her voice was stern.

"Sebastian will stay by his side and protect him, milady. I will do the same--"

"Yes, but you have a different way of protecting him, dear." I tilted my head at her, confused the female smiled and leaned over me. "You protect that little bit of child he still has in him as well as keep him happy" she stated as my eyes widened in bewilderment. She had this all wrong.

"Happy? I don't think--"

"Look for the little things and you'll see" the madame nodded, turning and opening the door to the pounding rain outside. Grell stood outside with an umbrella.

"I've come for you, my lady" he said, rather gravely. Lightening flashed as I flinched, slightly afraid from the sudden light and sound of thunder.

"Farewell milady, goodbye Grell." I bowed as they made their way to the carriage. As I was about to shut the door I heard Jin's voice and ducked as he flew in sending water onto the floor. I shut the door quickly and groaned. "Jin! You made a mess!" I hissed at the bunny as he shook his fur free of water making me throw him a threatening glare. Ordering him to stay put I hurried and grabbed two towels. Wrapping him up in one and cleaning the water up with the other I sat on the steps and rubbed the fabric over his pristine white fur. Relaxing as he licked his paws I blinked and jerked back as he disappeared. Opening the damp towel I saw a bright, ivory snake in the bundle and scooped the reptile into my hand. He was about as long as my forearm and glistened in the dim light of the house. Bringing him to my shoulder I let him slide onto it and wrap around my neck gently. He enjoyed my warmth, I felt it as I tapped into our bond and brought the towels to a hamper. 

Heading upstairs I stopped short as Sebastian came out with the teacups and stuff on the cart.

"Take care of the young master while I finish cleaning these if you will" he spoke as I nodded. Walking into the study I closed the door quietly and took a chance to glance at Ciel. His eye was trained on my neck as I swallowed.

"A snake as well?" He sighed as I nodded, walking over to the window. The house seemed almost empty with just the earl, butler, Jin, and me in it. Lau had left sometime earlier. Ciel deserved the peace and quiet, but the air was tense from him figuring out what to do next on the crime of Jack the Ripper. "Have you heard of Jack the Ripper?" He asked suddenly as I hummed, staring out the window at the dark city.

"Well, yeah. I've been around enough to hear his name while being here--"

"I meant," he sighed, seeing as I was playing oblivious, "have you heard of him in your time?" He questioned as I frowned.

"If I had or hadn't I wouldn't be able to help you, master" I couldn't tell him about the future. Even though I knew the case would be solved I didn't know if the earl was the one to do it, or someone else was for that matter. He wouldn't get a lot out of me, but if he knew the case would be solved it could mess of time, or dare I say rip time and space apart.

Jin snorted in my thoughts as I rolled my eyes.

 _"I doubt it"_ he giggled.

"I did not ask for your help, I only asked if you had heard of him (y/n). Its a simple question" the navyette stated calmly as I frowned starting to feel annoyed.

 _Simple, sure, Ciel. Its a_ simple _question of me knowing about the future with Jack the Ripper._ Simply _Simple._

 _"Wish you had said that out loud"_ Jin muttered knowing I sounded idiotic.

 _If I had, we'd be thrown out onto the streets._ Ciel's temper is not as short as mine, but it isn't much longer either.

"Chess?" The boy asked as I turned to look into his Caribbean blue eye.

"Why ask when you know you'll beat me?"

"I like to see if you learn from your mistakes." 

I gave him a forced smile and his eye squinted, he knew he was getting on my nerves.

"If you wish, master" I bowed as I stepped up to the chair and sat down. Ciel placed his papers on the small table next to him where his teacup sat. "Black again?" We set up our pieces.

"Of course" he said sitting back in his chair. "Its your turn to go first."

_"If you freeze time I can go get a book on chess and--"_

"Jin." I warned aloud as he sighed.

_"Fine..."_

"What?" Ciel asked as I shook my head.

"Just Jin being Jin." I replied as I moved one of my pawns two spaces forward. "Lets see how long it takes for you to win this time." I sighed leaning my head onto one of my hands.

"You definitely wont win with that attitude" the young master stated as I frowned and shrugged.

"If I make enough mistakes then maybe one day I'll beat you."

"I look forward to that day then" he smirked as he moved one of his pawns forward.

Of course the game ended with Ciel beating me. I was disappointing, having had took the time to study his moves and learn some things. Sebastian entered telling the earl it was time to sleep and so the game had come to an end. The master stood as I began to clean up the pieces.

"Goodnight, master" I called as the two males disappeared into the hallway. When the table was clear and a yawn escaped me I made my way to bed.

 _"I can hear them talking."_ Jin stated as I hummed changing into my nightgown as he sat on my pillow in his bunny form.

 _"You shouldn't eavesdrop"_ I sighed as I climbed into bed.

 _"Even when it reveals that the investigation on Count Druitt was a farce?"_ I snapped my eyes open as I grabbed Jin putting him in my lap.

_It was a farce? Why would Ciel do that?_

_"It wasn't Ciel, the investigation was mainly Sebastian. Ciel was the one who questioned him of it being fake."_

_Sebastian...? Hmm. Well, no more eavesdropping. Lets get some rest._ With a yawn from both of us we settled down for sleep. Jin tucked himself under my chin as I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Man... Next few chapters are going to be rough on you reader-chan.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

A quote will be used in a next photo edit coming up, what sentence from this chapter do you think is the quote?

Answer for moi; ...


	23. Chapter 23

  Hope ya like it!

Jin's muddle voice murmured something in my mind as I frowned, opening my eyes groggily to a bland ceiling.

 _What?_ I thought confused at the sudden wake up call.

 _"Ciel and Sebastian! They're leaving!"_ He repeated as I sighed turning onto my side. So what if they were leaving? It's not like it was the end of the world.

 _What time is it?_ I wondered looking outside my small window with a squinted expression. It was still dark out. Wait, why would they be leaving at night? Maybe it was just cloudy or something...

 _"Its late. What do you think they're doing?"_ Jin asked.

_Well...I guess they would've woken me up if it was an emergency, so maybe they're going out to get something?_

" _What would they be getting?"_ He huffed sarcastically.

 _I don't know_ , I sighed getting comfy again, _probably..._ That's when it hit me.

**_"Don't leave that boy's side. You and Sebastian make sure he doesn't stray from the path and get lost...."_ **

My eyes popped opened as I sat upright nearly throwing Jin off my side where he had been settled.

"Jack the Ripper." I muttered as I threw the sheets away from myself and stood.

 _"Are we gonna follow them?"_ My familiar asked getting excited.

 _Yeah, but we have to hurry_ , I said as I heard a door shut in the house.

_"They're outside. I don't hear the horses, so maybe they're walking?"_

"What? That makes no sense" I mumbled as I grabbed my uniform. Hurrying to put it on I pulled my hair up quickly. I ran out the door as Jin flew after me in his owl form. "Sebastian will hear us, how do we get passed a demon?" I whispered as I made it to the front door.

 _"I don't know..."_ I didn't expect him to.

"Guess we'll have to risk it, lets go" I opened the door to the cool, damp night and hurried out into the lantern lit streets. "Fly up and find them" I ordered as Jin flapped his wings and shot high into the dark sky. I waited for his directions as I stood out on the sidewalk looking both ways for the young master and his butler.

 _"Go right."_ I started off on the blind journey while a chill began to settle on my skin. My companion told me how far away from the pair I was and made sure to keep me as close as I could be without being noticed. When he'd announced they had stopped in an alley I made sure to stay back near the sidewalk.

_Jin sit as far away as you can, but make sure you can hear them._

_"On it"_ he replied as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I saw through Jin's eyes once. Hopefully I could do it again. Feeling the bond between us I entered it and shuddered as a blurry image started up in my mind. Soon enough I saw the dark alley that had described and two figures in it. They were staring down a dead end, behind a corner.

Luckily there was a light behind Ciel and Sebastian so I could observe easily enough. The earl was the closest and what he wore vaguely surprised me. Instead of his usual fancy getup he wore what I guessed would be commoners clothing in this time. The butler wore a black trench coat over his suit like normal when he was out. I listened with Jin's hearing as mine faded into the background.

"He'll show up if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organ removed." I shuddered internally, the thought of organs didn't really disgust me, it was just cold out here. I'd seen enough to have grown used to the image of a corpse.

"Beautiful, glossy black hair" the demon spoke. I frowned. Had that been the common thing between each murder?

"But why would he have to kill them?" Ciel mumbled. Certainly that was the question if it was just hair color that caused the girls to be murdered.

"Sinfully lovable." Sebastian commented. I focused on the demon butler seeing as he sounded a bit off. Was he even talking to the young lord? No, his attention was on something else entirely. The tall form of the butler lowered down and held something but I couldn't make it out.

"And I--" the navyette was cut off by the butler and cringed, greeting his teeth annoyed.

"So soft... Yes, so soft...."

_Is that a...?_

_"It's a cat"_ Jin answered.

"So soft..."

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel hissed as Sebastian turned to his master.

"I apologize. She's a rare beauty." He didn't seem apologetic at all.

Me and Jin held on three seconds before snickering our heads off; it didn't last long. A scream came from nearby shattering the humor instantly. I pulled from my familiar in an instant and shook my head as I hurried into the alley. Peering around the corner I saw the pair were out of sight.

_What's happening?!_

_"Ciel's opening the door--UGH!_ " I felt a wave of disgust hit me as the image of a body entered my mind. I pulled back from the bond, but the sight stayed, staining my thoughts. I curled in on myself as I saw someone's insides and smelled the stench of blood from Jin's senses. It took everything not to throw up right there as I gagged holding onto the brick wall.

 _Jin don't look!_ I screamed at him, but the damage was already done. He flew, landing in my arms as he shook in his rabbit form. I hurried around the corner trying not to think of the bashed and beaten body. Having seen death right before me I knew I would be fine, but what about the others?

I slid to a stop as I peered around the next corner to see Ciel in Sebastian's arms, his eyes covered as he shook. He had seen and smelled that stench close up, hadn't he? I wished I could take the memory from him and Jin so that they wouldn't suffer. I could only understand how hard it was too comprehend such gore.

"That's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper..." I couldn't hold back my immense surprise as the man walked out, covered in blood with a horrified face. "Or should I say Grell Sutcliff?" The ravenette finished as I gritted my teeth. Only one thought came to mind.

_How...How could he?_

"Y-You have it all wrong!" Grell called out, reaching for the two males. "I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already..."

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Grell. This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You performed the role of 'harmless incompetent butler' quite adeptly."

"Adeptly?" Grell muttered, frowning. My eyes widened as he suddenly looked up at Sebastian a wide grin on his face. My heart shuttered at the sight of it. Was the clumsy butler really all an act? That grin seemed to drain away every last bit of the nervous man I'd met only a handful of time. Even from my spot at the very back I could see his teeth and they seemed much more sharper that normal. They were inhuman along with that dangerous smile.

"Do you think so?" The brunette asked crazily as he giggled. He pulled a red ribbon from his clothing as he spoke and pulled various things from himself, like his glasses. "That's right. I'm an _actress_ , honey. And I'm absolutely first-rate." I watched too shocked to comprehend what stood in front of me. The man combed his chestnut hair away to reveal locks as red as blood. He sighed. "But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?"

"That's the name I received from my young master, so yes, I am...at the moment." Said male answered as my chest heaved.

_I....I named Smile...but we don't have a contract...._

"My, so you're a 'faithful dog' character. Though a fine-looking man like you, that's fabulous too..." I pulled back as I saw Grell's eyes move back to me. I cursed in my mind leaning my head back against the alley wall.

 _Did he see me?_ I felt my heart beat grow faster as fear started to boil within me.

"Of course there was another in your midst. (Y/n) wasn't it?" I shivered as he spoke my name and swallowed, holding Jin tighter. "She couldn't have been just '(y/n)'? Not with that unique hair of hers. So, honey, tell me, are you just like Sebastian here?" He was asking me straight; he had noticed me. Silence seeped into the night and I fought with myself to speak up.

"No." my voice trembled just as my legs did while I stepped out into the alley. Grell stared as I kept a neutral face and breathed deeply.

"Oh, no? How _interesting_ " he purred as I blinked. "Well then, (y/n) and Sebastian... No, Sebas-chan...let me reintroduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure two butlers can get along marvelously." the red head blew a kiss to the demon and in return Sebastian shuddered. I would be thoroughly disgusted if I was hit on by a killer or whatever Grell was. Actually, I had been hit on by a killer, the Druitt guy now that I thought about it. Ugh. There was something wrong with that man. Grell was something entirely different, however, and I could feel it. But _what_ was he?

"Ah, I finally get to meet you in my true form! I'd never seen a demon playing a butler before, so I was so surprised when I first saw you!"

"That's my line. I never imagined someone like you would play a butler. Someone who stands neutral between man and God...a grim reaper." My question was answered as I held in a gasp.

 _Reaper? He's a reaper?! Those things that bring death to people?_ I thought in awe. Holding Jin impossibly closer he cuddled into a tighter ball.

"Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?" Sebastian asked.

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman" Grell answered as I heard Ciel make a surprised noise and grow straighter.

"And that woman would be?" The butler questioned.

"You don't need to ask, do you?"

I felt my heart would burst from all the stress it was receiving. Madam Red revealed herself as she stepped out from the bloodied room, eyes downcast. That first thought I had repeated in my mind over and over. How could I have trusted these people?

"Madam..." The earl drifted off his eyes now uncovered. He seemed no longer shaken as the door was closed and the body was no longer seen.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is" she smiled slightly as the boy stepped away from Sebastian facing his aunt on his own.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list, but your alibi was perfect" he frowned.

"You suspected even your own aunt?"

"If you had the potential to be Jack, any blood relation was irrelevant. None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all the murders. But if one had an _inhuman_ accomplice, that would change everything. If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing he could also instantaneously get from the viscount's to the East End. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper... Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff."

 _Geez, he's really good at solving stuff like this, isn't he? But how could his aunt_...? What would Ciel do now that his aunt was deemed the murder?

"Jack the Ripper's victims had other things in common. They all underwent a certain surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient on the list who hadn't yet been killed was Mary Kelly, who lived in that flat." The boy held up a paper to the killers as I stayed quiet. "I thought you'd show up here if I kept an eye on the place. I couldn't save her, though..." His voice was a whisper as my eyes lowered at the somber tone of his. The young lord never showed his care for a lot of things, or so I saw since I began working for him. But I could hear how much he cared to keep people safe, he was truly upset that he couldnt save the woman. Then again, maybe I didn't know him as much as I thought I did.

"This is unfortunate, my beloved nephew Ciel... If you hadn't figured it out, we could have played chess together again. But..." My eyes squinted as I noticed the madame's hand tighten. Without thought I felt my body tingle as my power began to spill out. The first move she would make I would be there to protect him if Sebastian wasn't.

"I wont give anything up this time!" The woman screamed. Jin left my arms, he knew what I was going to do as soon as we both heard the purr of a chainsaw. I blinked forward, grabbing Ciel's wrist and pulling him back as Sebastian stepped forward catching the dangerous tool between his gloved hands. I stood beside the boy, talents buzzing as I watched the fight begin.

"W-What is that thing?!" Ciel shouted as his demon pushed the reaper away dodging back as I kept my hold on the navyette's wrist.

"Grim reapers possess tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper's sickle" Sebastian said.

"I thought it was just a chainsaw..." I mumbled.

"'Sickle' is such a dull name; don't call it that!" Grell whined. "Not after I've customized it to my personal specifications! This is a 'death scythe' only I can wield, and it can hack any being to pieces! I've behaved myself so well lately, I'm out of shape now! I want to get some real exercise for a change...with you" he pointed at the butler as said man looked disgusted at the killer.

"Could I ask you not to say such repugnant things? I am on duty" Sebastian sighed.

"How stoic you are! Yet another thing that make you irresistible!" The crazed redhead squealed as he swung his weapon around. He took a step forward confidently. "You see, I love the color red. Red is my favorite color for hair, and clothes, and lipstick. So I paint those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood. Sebas-chan, I'll make you even finer-looking than you already are. I'm going to really tear you up inside... And make you red like beautifully-scattered rose petals" he winked.

"A grim reaper quietly harvests the souls of the dying." Sebastian said turning away from the crazy murder. With graceful movements he pulled his coat off and hung it over Ciel as rain splattered on us. I had just come to notice the droplets of water as I glimpsed up at the dark clouds. "A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadow. Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quiet frankly, I find it sickening."

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you wound me. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look!" Grell shouted making a weird pose of some sort. I turned to Ciel as he raised his hand to his eye patch.

"In my own black name and that of the Queen, I order you..." The covering was pushed higher showing his amethyst eye for all to see. "Put an end to them!" He thundered. The contract glowed bright as I turned to see Sebastian's dull red eyes followed in suit.

"Yes, my lord" the demon smirked slipping his glove off with his teeth. The glint in his eyes revealing the dangerous intentions to come.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Sebastian... *shakes head* you have to be the center of attention for the last sentence of this chapter. And BRUH! TEH REAL GRELL HAS ARRIVED!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who had been heartbroken to figure out it was Madam Red and Grell were the culprits in this episode? Which redhead do you like more?

Answer for moi; *Raises hand* I was and Madam Red all the way.


	24. Chapter 24

Hope ya like it!

Grell and Sebastian flew behind us starting their battle as Ciel and I stood in front of Madam Red. The air bit at my skin as the sound of the two supernatural beings behind us flew through the night.

 _Jin stay out of this_ , I told him sternly. It wouldn't do me any good if he got hurt. Right now I needed to focus on protecting the earl since his demon was busy taking on an insane reaper.

"We've now become a guard dog and his prey." Madam Red stated as I noticed her slim hand reach into her sleeve ever so slowly from the corner of my eye. I took a step in front of her nephew unconsciously, my attention locked on the woman. Unease crawled up my spine as she saw my movement, observing me with slim eyes. If she attacked I wouldn't hold back (that is if I had anything to give), but how long would I be able to keep the boy safe? I wanted to freeze time, but there were too many consequences that kept me from doing so. For one I hadn't practiced that specific talent in a while and could probably only act on it for a minute or two at best. Putting a stopper on time and time traveling were two entirely different things, but they both stole a lot of energy from me, and if I didn't get the earl far away enough I would be too weak to keep him safe.

There was also the problem of actually moving the young lord. When time froze everything followed in pursuit, so there was a chance I wouldn't be able to transport him, which would result in wasting my strength and leaving the both of us vulnerable. The only thing left to act on at the moment was to play with the few tricks I knew and do my best to keep the young master safe. If I failed hopefully Sebastian would take over (fighting a reaper or not) and protect him even more so.

Helpful or not I stood strong, staring Madam Red dead in the eye with a glare of my own. Her crimson orbs widened as she looked at me, clearly taken aback from my actions. The tips of her lips turned upwards slightly in a small, unnerving smile.

"What are you doing, (y/n)?" Her voice was calm as she tilted her head to the the side.

"Protecting the master as I should," I replied feeling anger rise and a new sense of bravery fill me as I squinted. "I have been told by you to do so; I didn't think you were such a hypocrite." The woman barked out a laugh as I spat the words at her.

"Well, if its hunt or be hunted..." she sighed and frowned, something dark passing through her eyes, "there's only one choice!" Silver flashed and I reacted without a second thought. Spinning around I pushed Ciel to our left as something sliced across my arm. His wide eye met mine as he hit the brick wall, stumbling from my jab. I turned, gritting my teeth and kept my arms spread out in case his crazy aunt tried to reach him.

"You're a doctor! Why do this?!" said boy shouted behind me as Madam Red stood straight her back to us. All of this didn't seem real anymore, the fact that I was here, clambering to protect someone when I was nowhere near strong enough to do so. Maybe I could write this off as some incoherent nightmare.

Glancing to my right I was met with the blurry figures of Sebastian and Grell dueling away, their speed and agility dizzying to watch.

"Kids like you would never understand even if I told them!" My eyes snapped back to the mad woman as her slim body whipped around diving forward directly towards me. My back pressed against the brick wall--Ciel had moved--as I jumped back, dodging another slash from the sharp blade she possessed. Madam Red glared at me, her eyes showing just how insane she truly was. I felt myself quiver afraid. Her gaze flickered to my left and she lunged. I did so as well and slid between the family members, blocking the murderer. She screamed in rage bringing her blade downwards. My body blinked as I caught her wrist in mid-stab just barely keeping it from impaling my right eye as shock ran through me. Ciel yelled at me from behind and I thanked the reflexes I never knew I had. Adrenaline flowed through my veins, making it hard to have heard what the earl had shouted. Out of nowhere a white flash flew into the aunt, knocking her off balance for a split second. Jin.

I took the advantage and lashed out with my foot kicking the woman in her middle and away from me as I ordered the familiar to stay out of the fight once more. Madam Red screamed in reply to my harsh shove and dove forward, swiping crazily with no clear direction in mind. I was forced against the wall again making the rough bricks dig into my back as I caught onto her wrists that shook with all the pressure she was aiming towards me. Her eyes flickered to Ciel and I felt her body turn to go for him again. Why couldn't she keep her attention on me? Honestly, it was annoying.

I gripped her wrists tighter and cleared my mind needing to distract her. The woman's heartbeat was felt against my finger tips as one word came to mind.

_Age._

Skin melted beneath my palms, I felt her layer of skin bubble beneath my own as the blood lusting woman let out a pained shriek throwing her head back while trying to pull away. She deserved this feeling. How could she have murdered all of those women? How could she turn her back on Ciel?

I yelled in rage letting all of my frustration overflow as I pushed with all my might. Madam Red stumbled back into the alley as I let go falling against the wall with weighted breaths. My hands curled into fists as she grabbed one of her wounds hissing in pain. The redhead glared at me in pure shock; she knew I wasn't human.

 _"Half your hair is white--you're hurt!"_ I winced at Jin's voice and looked down at the slash on my arm. Blood dripped from the wound soaking my dress. I hadn't even felt it until now.

Ciel's aunt attacked once more striking down with her weapon, her strength fleeting by the look of her movements. I shifted to the left, stumbling towards the navyette and felt my sleeve tear as well as the sharp edge of the knife against my skin. It connected with my earlier wound causing searing agony instantly. The slashes formed a crooked X, blood streaming from the jagged lines. My wet hair whipped at my back as I slid to a stop holding my arm and slightly hunching over as I panted. The pain made my eyes water and I couldn't move my right hand at all. Had the blade cut a nerve?

 _Great_. It was getting hard to focus now. A flash of red hurrying towards me made me jump and I managed to skip through time and stumble back into Ciel. My energy was waning.

"We need to get out of here" I muttered to him.

"They need to be stopped--"

"I cant protect you!" I shouted looking back at him in frustration. He'd given me a place to stay, somewhere to try and figure out if returning to my home was possible or not. The least I could do was be a maid and keep him safe, but I was clearly not strong enough. I had to do something, or guilt would eat away at me, but what else could I do? "I don't want you to get hurt!" I hissed. His eye widened at me. Realizing I had looked away I snapped my attention forward and didn't have time to react as Madam Red stood over me. Going to dodge I felt my body freeze as the knife pierced my shoulder, sliding deep into wincing muscles as they ripped. I heard a faint sound in the distance as shock overcame me. Someone had yelled.

Pain erupted through every cell in my being as I held back the shriek crawling up my throat. I had felt numerous amounts of torture, but nothing like this. With a shaky hand I grabbed Madam Red's--the one that gripped the knife--and tensed as I tried to age her once last time. Any fabric beneath my hands rotted away as her skin began to boil and hiss once more. I clasped on as she screamed and twisted the knife making my knees give out as I bit back my cries. Her other hand came out of nowhere grabbing my neck and I felt air rush passed before the brick wall met my back, closely following my head. I heard the sound of my own skull connecting with the hard surface and everything went sickeningly white.

 _"(Y/n)!"_ Jin's voice sliced through my thoughts as I hit the grimy street of the alley. My knees touched first, followed by my front, and while my arm managed to take some of the impact the side of my head hit the pavement hard. That only added to the agony currently spreading throughout my mind. I blinked at my blurry surroundings, trying to make sense of everything. The world was muddled, nearly gone and I could feel an ache around me. Water splattered against my cheek as something warm traveled down the side of my face and dripped from my chin. I managed to move my focus and see something flickering in the distance. Red overpowered a black mass pushing it against a dark wall.

"C....el..." I tried to move, but my body was numb and wouldn't listen. Everything was slipping away.

"YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!" A voice screamed as the scarlet moved higher. I blinked and another dark figure entered the scene.

"STOP, SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!"

I exhaled slowly feeling heat beside my stomach. Glancing down I saw something bright above my side, crouching over me.

 _"Heal...please heal."_ His soft voice echoed as I tried to keep my eyes open. Every time I closed them they grew heavier and images flashed, massively colored. Closing my eyelids I saw three figures before me and their forms flickered passed until the last one turned towards me. I made out two smudges of blue in the moving, oil-like painting.

 ** _"I loved their...I cant."_** Someone whispered in my head, loud and clear as I felt a wave of sadness and betrayal wash over me. All I could make out were the cerulean blotches slowly turning into eyes. They stared at me with one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen as a child's laugh echoed in my thoughts making my heart break.

 _What...is this?_ I thought weakly as I pried my eyes open. It was murkier than before and I could see absolutely nothing. It was pitch black except for one tiny bit of light as well as splotches of hues surrounding it. And then my eyes were shut again and I could see visions and hear a woman's thoughts as her story replayed in my head. I was silent as the memories flowed, most of them ending sadly. Soon enough it turned to a ghastly scene of a girl being killed; she had given up her baby. Then there was Grell...and the news of her nephew suddenly coming back.

 _Nephew... Ciel? Then, this is...Madam Red._ She ran into a room where a man dressed clad in black stood over a child, stoic as a statue. The little boy with navy hair was seated in a chair silent and still. Observing the latter I knew it could only be Ciel and I felt my heart crack at the sight of his clouded eye, the other heavily bandaged. He seemed almost lost, most likely in a state of depression, but behind that I could see a flicker of broiling anger. He was young with a covering around his contract eye, or was it actually a wound? Sebastian shadowed over him, so I let the question disperse. With both of them standing there...well, I could sense they hadn't been together that long. The air felt much different between their forms, less...confident. Everything Madam Red thought was true memory and it destroyed my heart.

**_"Bringing with him a butler all in black...I got just one thing back. The son of the man I adored and my elder sister. This boy came back, so why not him? Why wasn't I the one to marry him?... This time I wont let anything be taken from me. I wont give anything up..."_ **

The last thing I saw was a ripping chainsaw pierce her chest, staining the night a haunting crimson. I cringed as I felt her pain and the blow, then numbness once again.

~~~

_My chest heaved as sobs escaped my mouth and hot tears streamed down my face. While my shoulders jerked along with my pitiful gasps for air I wiped at my eyes repeatedly, but no matter what the bits of water kept falling and the pain wouldn't cease._

_"(Y/n)..."_ _The worried voice of Smile made me sniff and stop my crying long enough to look up into his_ _bright_ _,_ _concerned_ _eyes. My own squinted as my body shook and I started to sob_ _once_ _again._ _The demon_ _sighed and squatted down smoothing a few damp hairs back from my face_ _with his smooth fingertips_ _. "Its alright, I'm here," he whispered hooking his arms underneath my scraped up legs and the middle of my back. I grew closer to his warm chest as my small frame flinched in his embrace._

_"M-my brother h-hit me!" I hiccuped crying once again as I crinkled Smile's shirt in my small, (s/c) hands. "I d-didn't do a-anything to him! Why w-would he do that-t?" I sobbed sucking in short breaths of air as I jumped in the slender arms of my childhood friend._ _Crying your heart out was such a body shaking experience._

_"You're surrounded by people who are cruel, (y/n)." Smile spoke calmly as I tried to quiet down and listen to his soothing voice. "They do things that don't make sense at times."_

_"W-why?"_

_"Because they're upset or they're confused, possibly. People change_ _and not for the better," he murmured as he held me close. As he spoke his lips brushed the crown of my head softly. It was comforting to my young mind._

_"But you wont change, right?" I winced as I placed my forehead against the crook of his neck taking in his warmth as the pain dulled away and was replaced by his tingling touch._

_"No, I_ _shall_ _never change... I will never hurt you, (y/n)._ _I can promise you that._ _" Tears welled up in my eyes as I broke down crying again. This time out of relief. "Shh, it's_ _alright_ _," he murmured, "I've got you..." The demon's words echoed away as the the small rocking feeling of being carried_ _gradually became_ _stronger._

~~~

With a slow inhale of breath I sighed weakly through my nose and frowned at the slow ache that greeted me as I awoke. Cold air caused chill bumps to break out across my skin as I felt the familiar quiver of needles. Blinking my eyes open I was met with a pale neck and collarbone and a few wisps of black hair. Disappointment weighed my heart down. It wasn't him.

Something moved near my stomach and I glimpsed down to see a white fuzzball curled up against the butler's stained vest and shirt. Seeing the blood I flinched and raised my head off the demon's shoulder to feel the ache in my arm and neck. Closing my eyes a frown plastered to my face. It was uncomfortable being held by the ravenette. My throat started to go dry as I felt my stomach churn. Hearing soft footsteps behind me I craned my head back towards my left--over the shoulder of Sebastian--to see Ciel. His eye stared down at the tattered street and he walked face expressionless, yet fatigued. His contract with Sebastian was covered once more.

"Put me down, Sebastian," I ordered softly as to not gain the attention of the earl while I shifted in the butler's arms. My body tensed at the feeling of pain reverberating in my shoulder and head. Black dots clouded my vision and I felt the world spin for a few sickening seconds.

"I'm afraid I cannot, the young master has ordered you be carried back--," he began as I growled slightly under my breath. Swiping up Jin's scruff with my left hand I blinked out of the demon's arms and onto my feet a few feet ahead. Stumbling into a fence to my left I gritted my teeth at the excruciating ache behind my eyelids. It was better than being in that embrace. He knew better than to touch me after the episode that had been revealed that night.

"(Y/n)!" Ciel barked as I chose to ignore him. He called my name again forcing me to take notice.

"Just--don't!" I snapped, losing my patience. "I can take care of myself! Don't worry about it!" I hissed looking back over my shoulder slightly, hair whipping around.

"We tend to our workers when they are in need of it just as we do for our guests. We must worry." Sebastian educated as I held back a scoff, currently not giving a damn.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be tended to. Give me the privilege to take care of myself for once." I sighed shifting my ripped sleeve on my bruised and bleeding shoulder. I had grown tired of Smile taking care of me along with the maids in my old house. Being so young I would wait for days with injuries, waiting on Smile. He always came, but at one point pain became nothing. It was only when he was there to see the bruises--the blood--that it hurt. Those concerned eyes brought an abrupt feeling to my numbness and at the time I felt like I only caused trouble...

I didn't want his help, but I never had the strength to say no to him. Now that my demon wasn't here I had a chance to fend for myself, but just look at me... I'm pitiful.

"The privilege? Were you spoiled to your wits end in your time?" The earl questioned harshly as I frowned trying not to look hurt by his jab. He was just upset, I would be angry after what had just happened as well. Betrayal was an awful thing indeed.

"Spoiled?" I hummed, feeling the odd sensation of numbness once more as my tired eyes ghosted over the sky. "Sometimes, I guess..." was my answer, thinking of Smile. "I lived in the rich estate, but I was treated poorly." My lips curled into a sad smile, though I felt nothing as I turned to face the boy with no filter when speaking to him. "And like you said, _master_ , I don't regret it and I can't let anyone spoil me." Jin laid in my arms now, heavier than before and deep asleep as I pushed myself and walked towards the house not even a block away. The males said nothing more.

Being the first to open the door I held onto the handle and turned bowing as Ciel entered. He ignored me while I stood straight and closed the door nearly stumbling against it as I took deep, aching breaths. Swallowing I turned towards him and Sebastian. They headed upstairs towards the master's room. I didn't bother with a 'good night'. It clearly hadn't been one.

I urged myself to keep going for just a little longer. My legs shook as I reached my room and the door creaked as I pushed it open, slipping around the bend. Falling against the wooden frame I made it close harshly, the slamming reverberating into my sore skin. I winced hoping Ciel or Sebastian hadn't heard it and slid down the wood, collapsing with my head hanging down until my chin almost touched the edge of my collarbone. I was so tired.

 _Get into bed_ , I ordered myself. The sooner I slept the sooner the pain would leave. I just needed some energy, and I hoped the sleeping would heal some of my wounds. Hopefully these weren't too severe... I would have already died with the amount of blood I'd lost, right? Maybe not. Maybe I would die this very night. Something told me I would be fine, but you never knew when death would strike. It was such a common thing, yet it surprised almost everyone. Who all would be shocked if I passed on?

_Not many._

Grabbing Jin I used my right arm, momentarily forgetting it was the most injured and pushed up. I let out a quiet cry as fell onto my side, my elbow keeping me off the ground as I felt new blood surface and stream from the wound onto the floor.

"Come on (y/n)," I told myself, voice rugged as I sniffed. I blinked away the tears and groaned pushing up and getting onto my knees. As soon as I was on my feet I took a few steps and stumbled onto my bed. I was just able to turn myself enough to where I wouldn't crush Jin, fortunately.

 _How is he still asleep?_ I thought lethargically as I laid him down beside me and began to pull my dress down. As the sleeve went over my bad shoulder I hissed harshly, my chin jutting up in the air. The fabric dug into my injury and soon the ripped and bloody uniform fell to the floor. I slipped into the sheets in only my corset and underwear. No energy was left in my body' I had been running off of fumes and sleep was quick and painless.

The numbing emotion stayed.

~~~

Knocking awoke me. Was it morning already? Well, I'd survived at least, unless heaven was an early riser. Groaning softly, my grogginess surfaced quickly.

"Yes?" I called as I sat up and slid my (writing) hand over my face tiredly. Looking down I was surprised as only a slight ache formed in my arm and sighed seeing it was nearly healed. I would just have to ignore the soreness. It was a good thing time mixed well with wounds. I guess it was true everything did heal over time.

"Please wash up for the day," the deep voice of the butler called, "the young master will be sleeping in this morning. A funeral will be held at noon, so please finish your duties by then." Sebastian left without another word as blunt as always. I guess that was me getting off the hook.

 _Don't worry I only risked my life. No big deal_. My sarcasm was cruel on mornings like these. However, I was glad Ciel was sleeping in, he deserved it as much as anyone. If I hadn't felt so awful, or the demon had told me of the day's events, I would have written everything off as a nightmare.

Jin stirred beside me and opened his eyes to stare at me, the morning sun making his golden orbs glow.

 _"I did my best,"_ he whispered to me as I smiled. Jin had been trying to heal me, it made since now why he had been in a deep slumber last night. That also explained the excellent mending and muddled memory of his voice.

"I know you did, and you know what?" I whispered as his ears perked up in a curious manor. "I feel great."

 _I_ _heal fast even for deep wounds. I guess I really am inhuman_... With a sigh I stood and popped my neck. Stooping down I grabbed my ruined maid dress and frowned laying it on my bed. Looking at my disheveled hair I saw the tips were white.

 _After my bath I'll fix it_ , I decided as I grabbed my towel, rag, and toothbrush while slipping into my nightgown. Jin slid up my arm in his snake form and wrapped around my neck softly as I got ready. Peeking out into the hallway I listened for Sebastian.

_"Ciel's asleep upstairs. Sebastian isn't here."_

"Thank you," I whispered patting his scaly head with my pointer finger. With no one here I entered the hallway in only a nightgown. Heading into the small bathroom for the workers not too far away, I shut the door and placed my stuff on the small stool next to the bath. After filling it up with semi warm water I slid out of my garments and used my rag to clean most of the blood from my body. There was a profound amount in my hair. I guessed it was from slamming my head so many times. It was a miracle I didn't have a concussion at this point.

When I was done I slid into the tub with Jin still around my neck. Relaxing in the warmth of the liquid I combed through my hair using my fingers and scrubbed away any leftover dirt from my skin. My familiar slid into the water and polished his scales after a few trips around the tub and slid over the edge, jumping into his rabbit form. Shaking the water off himself I huffed out a small laugh as he blinked at me with spiked up fur. 

"See? Wasn't so bad was it?" I teased as I cleaned my face.

 _"Guess not."_ He sighed as I slid underwater and let the calm silence of being surrounded by water sink in. I felt my hair floating around me, the tendrils tickling my skin. While I enjoyed the feeling of being underwater, the memory hit me like a ton of bricks. Pressure bit down on my throat, lungs shrinking as my eyes snapped wide open. I rose out of the little warmth with a gasp and forced myself not to react to the flashback with Jin beside me. Taking a few deep breaths I ringed my hair out, grabbing a towel as I got out.

I began to brush my teeth after drying off a little, getting my hair to a reasonable dampness. After sliding back into my garments and nightgown I returned to my room with Jin in my arms. Putting the wet towel and rag out on my window sill to dry off I looked down at my dress sitting on the bed. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and laid my hands flat against the fabric. Slowly, I imagined the dress back to its original state before the accident. Clean cloth, sewed sleeves, amongst many other details that I remembered clearly. Opening my eyes I huffed at the freshly fixed dress and put it on. Brushing my hair into untangled, moist locks I braided them into their usual due and beamed at Jin as he finished drying himself off in the sun shining through the window.

"Lets get it over with," I nodded as I pocketed him and grabbed my basket of supplies.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Jeez, new powers showing up out of nowhere. But yes! You are able to see other people's memories. I'll go ahead and spoil that Reader-chan can only do this when she gets under the skin (aka to the blood) of the person. This power wont be mentioned a lot, but memories do involve time between the human mind and age.

And yes, I KNOW IT'S THURSDAY. I said I would be updating on Friday Eves sometimes. Tomorrow I will not be around a computer all day, so you guys get early access. You're welcome!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

How do you guys feel about Grell?

Answer for moi; Grell's a great, hilarious character and all, but I can't forgive him for killing Madam Red. If she had lived I would have enjoyed seeing her involved with other cases.


	25. Chapter 25

Hope ya like it!

"I've gotten more dresses than I ever thought I would," I sighed as I pulled at the sleeves on my new outfit while looking at myself in the small mirror of the bathroom. "But I guess I need this one. Black is formal for a funeral." I reminded myself as Jin sat on the sink watching me with naturally wide, calm eyes. My hair was back to its original color once more and after washing it this morning it was a clean, shiny (h/c). It was a bit weird, since I had already grown accustomed to my ivory hair. Although my long strands revealed I had all of my energy (magic or not) I wasn't feeling too energetic. I assumed working to get all my chores done in time made me a little tired.

The collar of the dark dress covered my scars so I wore my hair up in a messy, but fancy enough hairdo. Pieces of my hair framed my face like I wanted so I didn't complain.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I brought my (writing) hand up to the center of my collarbone. Smile's necklace was no longer there. The absence of his last gift did bring the heavy burden back of leaving him behind purely out of accident. If I did keep my mind on the kind demon depression would eat away at me, that's why I worked so hard around the mansion and such. Ciel was a good distraction seeing as I did all the work for him, or under him since he was head of the estate.

 ** _"You protect that little bit of child he still has in him as well as keep him happy..."_** Madam Red's voice echoed in my thoughts as I frowned and let my hand fall from my (s/c) neck.

 _Do I Madam Red?_ She lied about being a killer, so what made that truthful?

"Jin," I called softly as he raised his head from his position. He had been quiet today helping with small things around the house that he could manage to do. "Could you do something for me?" I bent down to eye level with him as he nodded slowly a hesitant second later. "Would you fly out and find me a red rose before the funeral?"

" _Okay,_ " he answered gently as I smiled and picked him up.

"I want you to be careful though," I whispered as he shifted in my hands. I put my arm out as he hooked his claws gently into my arm to keep his balance. Walking to the front door I opened it and watched him fly off.

" _I will._ " he answered and vanished from my sight.

The sun peaked out of the slightly grey skies making my eyes ache and me notice the stuffy headache I had. Bringing my hand up to my temple I frowned and sighed. Hearing the sound of horses I looked forward past the porch to see the carriage pull up with Sebastian driving.

 _Wasn't he getting Ciel ready?_ I wondered as I stepped back clutching the doorknob.

"(Y/n)."

Hearing my name I turned towards the voice to see Ciel walking down the steps. Taking in his attire I felt a faint jump in my chest as he stared at me like always. His navy hair had been slicked back handsomely under his black top hat with his signature eye patch in place to match his coal suit. In his arms laid a beautiful satin dress.

 _Red_ , I remembered the blurry figures fighting. I recalled the smell of blood.

"Yes, master?" I answered a beat after I was called.

"Take this, you will be riding in the carriage," he stated as I nodded and bowed taking the beautiful clothing from him. I made sure to keep it far from the ground as I followed him out the door. Closing it behind me I glanced at the sky and saw no sight of Jin. I worried more than ever for my little familiar. He had a young mind, but the knowledge of everything I knew. I was scared he had been damaged by the gory scene last night, but he hadn't complained or said anything about it. Sensing his slight fear, though, when I tapped into our bond made me frown. He always stuck to my side unless something came up, however I felt a moments hesitation when I asked if he would do me the flower favor. Perhaps he was afraid to leave me after being badly wounded?

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and I waited as he got in. The butler turned his attention on me, nodding with a blank face. He offered me a hand. I accepted it and stepped into the carriage being careful with my skirt. Folding the dress neatly in my lap I settled down and watched the door close as the butler went up front to take us to the funeral. With a small jostle we were on our way.

"Thanks for the dress..." I spoke looking out the window.

"You needed something formal to wear," he waved off as I nodded once. A minute passed before he spoke again. "Where is that familiar of yours?"

"He's running an errand for me," I replied glancing at Ciel making our eyes meet before he slowly peered out the window to his left.

"How are your wounds fairing?" He questioned. I frowned wishing he wasn't so observant. I didn't feel much better, even after healing a fair amount.

"My powers helped speed up the process, but there are still faint marks from the injuries," I answered. "I'll be fine." That may have been a lie.

The lord only glanced at me before focusing back on the town. I didn't look away for two reasons. There was something about the earl today that made me want to speak more. I wanted to help him with the death in his family, but everyone took loss differently. That and I had been very rude as of last night.

I didn't know what had happened after I'd passed out, but it was easy to guess Grell had been the one to kill Madam Red. I still questioned myself how I'd seen her memories all the way to seeing her own death through her own eyes. Holding in a sigh I frowned knowing it was just another power to discover and practice. But my main focus was not on me and my powers, but on the boy in front of me. I wanted to comfort him, but had no right to do so.

"If you have something to say, say it." The boy scowled in a suspicious tone. I felt my heart jump.

"Hm? Oh, no..." I shook my head acting way calmer than how I felt at being caught staring. "Its just..." What was the other reason I had been looking at him? I would have to make an excuse and it seemed more appropriate then saying that I wanted to help him with his loss. "You look very handsome is all, master," I turned away slowly trying not to show how flustered I really was. He scoffed.

"...Thank you I suppose," he murmured. I smiled softly to myself.

"You're welcome." I looked down at the dress I was holding and frowned once again. Ciel's last gift to his aunt would be the beautiful, red dress.

 _"I found one,"_ Jin's voice slipped into my mind as I blinked and shook the thoughts away.

_Good job. Can you find us?_

_"Yes, I'll meet you at the church steps."_

_Alright._

The carriage pulled to a stop as I heard the horses outside huff and stomp their feet. The door opened and Ciel waved his hand for me to move it. I hurriedly stepped out and held the dress tightly in my arms as I looked up at the church. Parked carriages were around us; were we late? Turning to the young earl he held his hand out as he lowered from the transportation. I handed him the dress and heard Jin as he flew down.

Holding my arm up as he landed swiftly, a rose in his beak. The shade was beautiful and bright as each petal gleamed ripe and healthy. Taking it from him I patted his feathery head gently and told him to wait outside. He flew off as I smiled at the flower in my hand. That's when I realized my small gift for the madame was needed elsewhere after glancing up.

"Master," I called as he walked up the steps, Sebastian getting ready to open the doors to the church. Ciel turned as I ran up and smoothed the dress back from his chest. He made a small grunt of surprise as I did and I revealed the rose, placing it in his pocket and fixing it to a perfect angle. Reaching up I pulled the navyette's hat off (it was rude to have one on at a funeral) and backed away. "You need some red too." I whispered with a sad smile as he blinked at me, slightly wide eyed. Slowly, he nodded in agreement. I watched as the door opened noisily, announcing his arrival. Instantly, I spotted Lizzy at the front of the church. She was the closest to Madam Red's coffin where the woman's body laid beautifully placed. The sight of the deceased murderer gave me mixed feelings.

Soft voices and murmurs from the crowd reached my ears as Ciel made his way towards his aunt all eyes on him. He paid no attention to anyone as he walked proudly with each step. Reaching the coffin he jumped gracefully onto the edge and brought the flowing, scarlet dress with him laying it over his family member with care.

"White flowers and plain dresses don't suit you," the boy spoke softly leaning over his aunt with a small smile on his face. My heart leaped to my throat as he grabbed the rose I had just given to him out of his pocket. "What suits you is a passionate red." He placed the flower in Madam Red's hair sweetly. "The color of spider lilies blazing in the fields... Aunt An."

I brought my hand over my mouth to keep a gasp from escaping as Ciel touched his forehead to his aunt's. My eyesight flashed white. The loving gesture was not what made me tear up, it was the fact that he had said the same thing his father had told the woman when he first met her. That memory had been one of the most beautiful in her life and it replayed through my mind at the very moment. I had seen it with my own eyes, through hers. I had felt her racing heart as she fell in love with his father, his face too murky to remember. It was almost like I had lived her life, but it was far too fast for me to have done so. Many things were skipped through the years and only the important memories stayed with me through her. I felt like I had invaded her privacy, but I would never tell a soul of her most deep thoughts. Ciel didn't need to know of her feeling towards his father. No one did.

 _I'm sorry,_ I apologized silently. _But I will try to protect him_ , _Madam Red_. I prayed to her as I closed my eyes and let the few tears that had grown in my them fall down my face. _I promise..._ Something feather soft grazed my cheek and I opened my eyes to see flower petals floating from behind me into the church. I smiled and sighed softly.   
_Nice touch, Sebastian._

Feeling a shudder run down me I turned in fear of meeting Grell, as I had come to notice I did so every time I'd met him. But I saw him nowhere in sight. A figure stood next to Sebastian, however, with the longest hair I had ever seen on a man the color of silver.

The stranger smiled at me creepily and I spotted a scar on his face, but his eyes were covered by thick bangs. Even so I felt them on me. He waved slowly revealing his long finger nails as my eyes widened slightly.

 _Who are you?_ I wondered as I turned back to the funeral, _and why do my senses say you're a reaper?_ I shook it away and clasped my hands together as Ciel leaned back staring down at his aunt with care and sadness in his eye.

"Sleep well... Madam Red" he breathed.

I hoped she would as well.

~~~

I waited outside with Jin in my arms by the carriage as people left to another building for the food always served after funerals. I didn't understand that part and I never had done it either. Straight after mother's funeral father pulled me home alongside my brother or at least I thought he did. It was a hazy memory, and one I did not wish to remember. I petted Jin as that devil came to mind. It had been awhile since he had entered my thoughts.

Spotting Ciel and Sebastian going along with the crowd and Lizzy, I watched Lau and Ranmao follow. I stayed put, Not feeling the strength to eat or mingle today. I wasn't capable.

"(Y/n)!"

I squeaked as someone hugged me and turned to see Mey Rin.

"Mey Rin!' I gasped hugging her back and spotting the rest of the gang behind her. I cleared my throat as a cough slipped out. "Its felt like forever since I've seen you guys! Hows the manor?" With my mood perking up at the sight of my new found friends I relaxed.

"Fine," Bard answered as I smiled and nodded. "And how 're you?" He asked with a sad smile.

"I'm fine," I replied holding Jin closer. "Just doing my job and being there for the master."

"We're doing that as well! You all are due home soon," Finny beamed as I laughed softly.

"Good, I miss the mansion...and my bed," I joked. They laughed, Tanaka's 'ho ho ho' included.

"We best be getting back. Still much to clean before you return, yes," Mey Rin stated with a nod making her red tendrils bounce.

"Alright, travel safe." I waved as they walked back to their carriage and shuddered. Turning away I stopped short nearly running into a chest. "Excuse me" I said as I stepped back to come face to face with the man from before. He grinned at me again and reached out using his pointer finger to scratch Jin's head. My familiar jumped and hid deeper in my arms as I cleared my throat stepping out of his reach. "Can I help you?" I asked sternly.

"No deary, just waiting for that young master of yours. He and I have somewhere to be," he answered with a singsong voice as he placed his hands into long sleeves. The man hunched over slightly.

"Oh? Sorry, I don't think I've ever heard of you?" I questioned politely.

"Why the Undertaker of course!" He chuckled. "The one who takes care of the victims after their beautiful demise," he spoke leaning closer as I shuddered again and not because of the reaper sense, but of being uncomfortable.

"Oh! I see," I nodded taking another step back.

"Undertaker."

We turned our heads to see Ciel and Sebastian walking up. Stopping in front of me I bowed and gave the boy his hat back. He adorned it with a sigh as he spoke. "Have you finished?" The strange man snickered and nodded.

"Why of course, my lord. Mind fetching the white flowers over there, deary?" He breathed into my ear as I tensed gritting my teeth.

"Of course," I choked out as calmly as I could, walking over to a cart where a bouquet of flowers laid. Jin moved to my shoulder snuggling into my neck. Picking the beautiful plants up I turned and followed the three towards the graveyard. Walking past gravestones my thoughts turned to my mother. I hoped she was happy wherever she was.

Stopping at one grave I stepped closer to the front where Ciel was to read the stone.

_Marry Jane Kelly... Where have I heard that name before?_

"This is..." Sebastian started and I turned to see if my question would be answered.

"My final customer from the Jack the Ripper murders," Undertaker stated as I frowned. I had remembered now, Ciel had mentioned her when we confronted Madam Red and Grell last night.

"Apparently she was an immigrant. They couldn't find anyone to claim her body," the earl said as I bowed my head.

"That's awful," I commented holding the flowers softly.

_No home, no family...just like me..._

"Yes, but our kindhearted earl here hired me to pretty her up and even erected this gravestone for her," the strange man hummed as I glanced back to see his finger on Ciel's cheek. The earl gave no attention to it.

"I'm not kindhearted." He frowned after giving a slight glare towards the silver haired man. That was a bit of a lie, his statement. The young lord could be quite kind went he wanted to be, like for the girl or giving me a job. He had dressed up for Lizzy for goodness sake.

"If I had given her life first priority last night, there would have been plenty of ways to save her. But I instead prioritized catching Jack the Ripper. I knew she wouldn't be saved. I knew and I let her die... My own flesh and blood." Ciel's eye blurred and I frowned worriedly at him. The sentence had traveled to his aunt. This was bothering him more than anyone would have assumed.

"Are you having regrets?" Undertaker teased as I shot my own heated gaze his way and turned walking forward and setting the flowers down gently against the woman's gravestone.

"No. Jack the Ripper is gone and Her Majesty's anxieties are resolved."

"Victoria, eh? I don't like her. She forces all the misery onto you while she just sits back and watches." I had to agree with Undertaker on that. It was pretty much true, but Ciel's job nonetheless.

"This is my family's lot in life. Its been passed down generations along with this ring." I stood and stepped back while looking towards Undertaker and earl silently.

"That ring is like a dog collar. It connects you to the Queen by the chains of 'fate.'" Undertaker started to get to close to the boy to which Ciel pulled away, but it only resulted in the man grabbing his tie.

"I'm not the one who chose this!" The young lord hollered as I squinted my eyes and felt Jin clasp tighter to my shoulder.

"I pray you're never hung by that collar--"

I reacted once again without thinking. Grabbing the Undertaker's hand and tightening my grip, it was enough for his to leave Ciel's tie.

"Please do not disturb the master today of all days, sir." I frowned speaking gently, but my voice shook in anger. The boy had just lost a family member, couldn't this man be gracious and polite? I let his cold hand go, disgusted with his attitude and actions.

"Oh ho," he laughed raising his hand to show red marks on his wrist. My eyes widened at the steaming hand print burnt into the grayish skin. I hadn't realized I'd slightly aged him. "That is quite interesting," his rough voice teased. I gasped as the man grabbed my chin yanking me closer without consent. I almost grabbed his arm again wanting to push him away in disgust, but the fear of ageing him stopped me. "A little witch?"

Jin hissed as I smacked the Undertaker's hand away backing up and stumbling in the process. My body shook as I closed my eyes turning away from everyone.

_Too much. Don't touch me. Don't touch me._

"(Y/n)--"

"Excuse me," I whispered, interrupting the earl. Walking away and back towards the carriage I crossed my arms. Feeling out of breath all of a sudden I quickened my footsteps. Jin jumped from my shoulder.

 _"You're really warm,"_ he stated hopping beside me as I panted and looked at my hands. They looked darker than normal, blood rushing to the surface. Reaching the carriage I sighed leaning against it, trying to catch my breath. I had felt off today, but now it was getting worse.

 _I just snapped. I guess my powers kicked in_. I blew on my hands trying to cool them down. Testing if I was actually aging I grabbed a pebble beneath me and watched it exploded into dust. My eyes widened in fear.

"Oh...I need to calm down," I breathed trying to take deep breaths.

 _"I don't think your mad, (y/n)... Are you sick?"_ Jin asked and I blinked staring down at him as he sat on his back legs stretched up towards me.

"N-no, I mean I don't think so..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes leaning against the carriage. Shuddering at the tingles in my skin I shot upright and flinched as something was placed on my forehead. Opening my eyes I knew it was Sebastian, he eyed me with a blank face, his hand against my head. I looked away flustered as Ciel walked up.

"What is it?" The young master questioned as I bit the inside of my cheek. The demon hummed and pulled his hand back slipping his glove back on, I didn't miss the sight of his black nails, like the reaper.

"It seems (y/n) is running a fever," he spoke as I shook my head.

"I feel fine!" I sputtered out as Jin flew up and switched from owl to snake wrapping around my neck. His cool scales felt great against my slightly sore throat.

"I cant have you working while you're sick. Others might catch what you have." Ciel frowned as I bowed my head in defeat.

"I am not surprised, it was raining profoundly last night and quite cold after all," Sebastian stated as I nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's time to return to the manor either way," the butler announced helping me into the carriage, the navyette coming in after.

The ride back to the house was short and silent. Sebastian lead us into the small vacation house and I began to pack up what little things I brought. Changing back into my uniform I packed up my new dress and cleaning supplies. Jin stayed put on my neck acting as a necklace as we finished moving everything to the carriage. I climbed into the driver's seat as Sebastian came out loading a trunk up in the back.

"You should sit inside with the young master," he spoke coming to stand to my right as I sat above him.

"I don't want to get him sic--" I broke off into coughs as the ravenette nodded, understanding. I leaned back against the seat as he went to fetch the young earl. Hopefully I would be able to keep my eyes open.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Truth be told when Ciel repeated his father's earlier quote it took me a moment to realize it. I had noticed it watching the episode for the _second_ time! Man I'm slow. The idea of reader-chan placing the rose in Ciel's coat pocket was hard to come up with. I sat with the episode paused as I stared at his attire wondering how I could add a scene with reader doing something heartwarming for him for the funeral. That's when I spotted the rose on his jacket.

Go and find me on Instagram, (same name) to see facts behind the story as well as this certain chapter!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your favorite outfit on Ciel?

Answer for moi; the suit he wears in the very first episode of Book of Circus when he's eating dinner with that dude, but funeral attire is great too because I LOVE his hair slicked back. So sexy.

*Ciel leans in behind me smirking*


	26. Chapter 26

Hope ya like it!

My sneeze scared Jin as I sat in bed propped up against my pillow. I laughed but it only ended in more abhorred coughing. Sighing when it finally subsided, I picked at the fabric of the wool blanket laying over me.

 _At least nothing happened that time_. I thought, relieved. Lately, when I sneezed or coughed my powers unconsciously kicked in and something would age. I had turned my sheets to dust at one point and had to come up with a lie for Mey Rin when she checked in and saw that my bed was bare and I was shivering like mad. Not only that, but my hair flickered from its usual (h/c) to white, and using up the energy I didn't have (and you know being sick and all) was not doing me any good.

"You'd think," I sniffed and rubbed my head gently trying to loosen the tension there, "that since I'm not completely human I wouldn't get sick--" I held back another deep cough.

 _"We still have a lot to learn about you and your powers,"_ Jin spoke softly as I nodded.

It had been a day since we'd returned to the manor. I didn't know what was happening around the house since I was sent straight to bed from the moment we returned, but every once in awhile I would hear a crash and on occasion Tanaka's three beat voice. Mey Rin would serve me hot tea and my meals on her breaks and check on me from time to time, but I told her to stop worrying over my sake and get her work done before Sebastian got hissy.

It was a little after lunch when Jin left to get his own meal and I was alone with my disgusting noises and sighs. I was about to doze off when I heard footsteps. Light footsteps. Looking towards the door in confusion I watched as it opened to reveal the expressionless earl.

"Master?" I questioned with a hoarse voice, blinking. I hadn't expected him to come down here.

"I came to see how you were," he spoke with a bored look, peering around as I hummed slightly and grabbed my throat at the scratchy pain. Swallowing I gave a tight smile towards the navyette.

"Thank you. I'm getting better, but don't you have work to do?" Sitting up straighter I leaned back against my pillow starting to get a tad too warm. If Ciel wasn't here I would kick off my sheets, but being in my nightgown and all I wouldn't dare do such a thing. I felt so naked without my usual maid layers on.

"Not at the moment. Sebastian had errands and the imbeciles are running around getting the manor cleaned," he explained as he looked at the book laying next to me peeking out of the sheets. It was my journal.

"I've been reading for the past day," I explained grabbing the book and holding it close. Hopefully he wouldn't ask about it. Please don't let him ask about it.

"I see." His eye went back to me as I cleared my throat.

"Aren't you scared to catch this cold or whatever it is?" I teased as I smoothed my hair back behind my right ear looking away.

"I'm at a reasonable distance, but the answer is 'no'. I don't get sick so easily," the navyette replied as I hummed, closing my eyes. He was a frail looking boy from both a distance and a few feet away, so I felt it was a lie when he said that.   
"I'll leave you to rest." Snapping my gaze to Ciel I looked up quietly.

"Oh, its fine--" I was cut off as I leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the mattress and suddenly sneezed. The feeling of falling caught me off guard as I jerked and my hands slipped, while the feeling intensified. Feeling the cold flooring hit my palms and soon after my face, I coughed and gritted my teeth as my body tingled as if it had fallen asleep. After a rigid shiver I sat up breathless from the wind that had been knocked out of me. Feeling my nightgown slip I reached up, grabbing it and looked down. My eyes widened at the now bigger sleeves adorning me as I held the collar of the dress up, keeping my chest hidden.

 _Did I stretch the gown?_ I thought confused and looked up at Ciel. He was frozen in his spot staring at me wide eyed with a slightly paler face. His hand was on the doorknob tight and strained. I jumped, embarrassed as I glanced back to see the bed I had fallen from tower over me. He'd seen me face plant. Glorious.

"I-I'm fine!" I choked out, thinking he was surprised by the fall, and gasped as my voice was higher than normal. "U-uh?" Looking back down at myself I brought my hands out in front of me, the gown staying in place. I clenched them and squinted, puzzled at how much smaller they seemed. "Um...?" My eyes went back to Ciel as he still gawked at me surprised. "D-did I do something?" I questioned as he blinked at me.

"You..." He was at a loss for words it seemed. I stood on shaky legs and knew I was definitely smaller than normal, or was everything else just bigger? Had I shrunken myself? Hurrying to the mirror in the small bathroom I nearly tripped over the giant gown on me. I froze when I saw myself. My jaw dropped as I grabbed my face staring at the small girl in front of me.

"No... Another power?!" I squeaked, hyperventilating at my past self. Too many memories flooded my head from the age I had shifted into. My shirt statue being enveloped by my nightmares and giant hands holding mine in comfort. My legs shook and I fell to the floor as my knees gave out. Hugging myself and coughing up a storm I leaned over wheezing. There was too much strain on my now younger body no doubt.

"Are...you alright?" Ciel called from somewhere behind me. I looked up at myself and sighed as I saw my hair. It was completely white. Too much energy was spent, being sick just made it worse.

"I--" coughs came one after another. "I'm f-fine" I was starting to fall over and the feeling of blacking out was surfacing again. I jumped as something warm clasped onto both of my shoulders.

"You need to get back to bed." Someone stated somewhere around me as I blinked slowly. Everything was blurry. "Can you stand?" I let my arms fall from their crossed state and onto the cold floor. Leaning over I pushed myself up but went nowhere. An exhale escaped my body feeling heavier as I collapsed being caught by that warmth again. Confusion coiled around me making it hard to figure out which way was up and which way was down. Who was with me again? Where was I?

_I'm so tired..._

"Tch... Hold on." I was pulled upright and felt something slid under my legs. The ground vanished as my head dropped onto a semi hard surface and navy blue filled my sight.   
"Hmph. I thought you'd be heavier." Closing my eyes I found it hard to open them after doing so. I was soon laid onto a soft surface, my head sinking into the pillow beneath it. Managing to open my eyelids I felt a sheet encase my body as a hazy face greeted me. A twinge of cerulean in the midst of colors. I felt my hair be brushed back and Smile came to mind. My heart ached.

"Get some sleep." The voice was so far away, almost whispering. I yearned to stay awake, I never liked being alone with my thoughts. That's when the nightmares came...

~~~

Ciel stared at (y/n)'s sleeping face with a soft gaze. As she breathed deeply, but softly, her tendrils of hair curled around her small figure, the color of freshly fallen snow. He brought his hand back from keeping the locks out of her eyes and watched the few that dared to slip out of their brushed back state. She looked feeble, curled up like that, as if waiting for disaster to strike.

The earl wondered just what exactly   
(y/n) had gone through in her time. He had heard bits and pieces of her past, but not enough to really understand the confusing girl. Truth be told Ciel wasn't interested in many things, yet of all the things around him, be it a group of imbeciles, a demon butler, or even a threat to the manor, he was most interested in the girl in front of him at the time.

Although she had powerful talents, a hidden past, and a home in the future those were not the things that the master paid attention to. It was the details that both befuddled and beckoned him. Like how her smile was deemed fake to all but the manor's residence, or how she kept to her thoughts in the presence of the young lord himself. Her gentle outlook cracked when others seemed dangerous around him, and from how long she had been here the boy did not understand why she had grown protective of him so quickly. He was used to being looked after and shielded by now, but the way the girl did so was entirely different from how the others preformed it.

The navyette was also thoroughly surprised by how daring the female could be when facing him. Although she was protective of himself she was also for others and at times for herself. She dared to call the master by his name, tease him on occasion, and keep secrets like her past from him. Sebastian did it also, but never once called his name, nor would Ciel allow it. So why was it different with her? Was it because (y/n) was of the opposite sex? Because she was the same age as him? Ciel didn't have a clue and it angered him to no ends.

"Someday," Phantomhive breathed slightly annoyed, and leaned over (y/n) who was slowly fading back to her normal age, "I will understand this absurd situation." His slender, pale hand brushed the soft cheek of the girl who had caused the conundrum. She continued to sleep on soundly.

 _But until then..._ he thought gently caressing her childish, but beautiful face. _Let this game of confusion continue_ , _(y/n)._ It was the only thing that brought him any sense of amusement nowadays.

Ciel's often icy stare was soft and muffled as he looked upon the fragile girl. With one last touch of her soft skin he pulled away and returned to his normal stance, blank face in place.

As soon as the door closed to the maid's room a certain white owl landed upon the window sill, full and contempt with his dinner-snatching. Flying over to his master the white form curled and landed as a rabbit and stopped short at the sight of the young face of her. She was definitely younger, at least by a few years.

_"Why do I always miss everything?!"_

_~~~_

"I'm fine really." I laughed softly as Finny's stared at me with watery eyes that seemed would burst into tears any second.

"Here is your dinner," Mey Rin grinned setting the wooden tray on my lap. Jin was tucked beneath my leg in his bunny form, I tapped into our bond to feel irritation earlier. The smell of the soup greeted my senses clearing up my stuffy nose. I sighed and smiled thanking Mey Rin.

"I wish I could help you get better!" Finny cried quietly as I shook my head at him. He was the sweetest thing I had ever met, always wanting to help me around the manor.

"The flowers you brought me made me really happy, Finny. I haven't gotten to go outside in a while," I spoke taking a sip of the soup.

"I'm glad," he sniffed. "I made sure not to accidentally kill those like I did the others..."

 _Jeez_ _,_ _Finny,_ I thought trying not to laugh because of my sore throat.

"Thank you. You two go ahead and get back to work. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be fine." I nodded as they agreed and hurried out of the room. I waved at their departure and sighed as the door shut.   
"Alright out with it."

 _"I always miss everything!"_ Jin snapped as I ate.

"What did you miss?" I hummed, taking a sip of my water.

 _"You learning a new power!"_ He whined.

"I didn't learn! That was a complete accident and it was embarrassing..." I groaned covering my face.

_"Oh_ _,_ _I'm sure that_ _-that..._ _idiot doesn't care--_ _!_ _"_

"Jin!" I gasped. "What the heck?"

_"Ciel is always the problem! It's his fault you got sick--!"_

"Jin."

_"It's his fault you're always working so hard and--!"_

"Jin!" I called, grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him up to my lap.

 _"Its his fault I almost lost you!"_ He sobbed and a weight landed on me as Jin hugged me with long, frail arms. My eyes widened as I looked down into sparkling white locks that framed a small child's head. He shook as I wrapped my arms around his human-self. His shoulders jerked as he cried into my chest grabbing at my night gown as his warm tears soaked the fabric beneath his face. He truly only was a child at heart. I rubbed his bare back and placed my chin on his soft head, shushing him softly.

"You wont lose me," I whispered running my hand through his silky locks. "I'm stronger than I look and I can protect myself now."

"Every time you help him you're the one who ends up hurt!" Jin sniffed pulling away and staring up at me. His voice I had never heard with my ears, but it sounded the same as when he spoke through our bond. "You're not protecting yourself, you're protecting him!"

"I have to, Jin. I made a promise and he's sort of like a friend--?"

"You're _my_ friend! Why cant you worry about yourself?" He bowed his head, his long, shaggy hair hiding his sweet face from me. "Why don't you care about yourself (y/n)?" I frowned, once again wishing he didn't know so much about me.

"...It's...just who I am, Jin" I shrugged. His golden eyes glittered as he cried and I wiped at his pale, ivory skin with a small smile on my face. "I was built to worry about everyone. I do protect myself and make sure to stay healthy and stuff, but I care more about you guys. I'd rather die than see someone close to me get hurt again. I've already had too many people taken away from me," my eyes began to burn before I knew it. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, too." Jin's face crinkled as he started to cry again. I held him close drowning out his sobs with hugs and kisses to the forehead.

He quieted down after a while and tired himself out after crying so hard. The familiar fell asleep after shifting back to his rabbit form. I stroked his back gently as he slept next to my right leg, giving off a peaceful atmosphere.

Turning my head I looked out the small window to see stars peeking out of the dark sky. The dim shade of night reminded me of a certain demon and I always had to wonder why.

 _I miss you_ _,_ _Smile_ , I thought closing my eyes. I missed him more than anyone else, and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to return to him. If I knew how to use them, my powers...would I really be able to time travel again?

I shook my head. There was no reason to dwell in the past and make myself sadder than I already was. Getting out of bed swiftly, but softly without waking Jin, I grabbed my bathroom supplies and headed to bathe the day away.

~~~

"Are you feeling any better?" I looked at Mey Rin as we climbed into our beds. Nodding with a small smile I placed Jin beside me as I turned on my side.

"Yes, I'll be able to work tomorrow. I've about had it with sitting in bed all day." I groaned quietly as the red-head laughed.

"I bet. Well, sweet dreams, yes" she yawned as she blew out the light and darkness was lit dimly by the glowing moon outside our small window. Closing my eyes I relaxed and fell into a deep slumber.

~~~

_"I don't understand, go over it again" I sighed as Smile frowned at me after looking up from his book._

_"Again?" He shook his head_ _in mock disappointment_ _. I pouted_ _in reply_ _._

_"You know math isn't my strong point!" I_ _fussed,_ _crossing my arms as Smile sighed and shut the thick book in his gloved hands and started towards me. Leaning over me the familiar tingles grew in my skin as he pointed at the math problem on my paper and went over how to do it once more. I wrote down everything he said and nodded asking a few question_ _s_ _every now and again._

_Finally finished with the work I was assigned I stretched and dropped my pencil on the small table I sat at._

_"Who needs math anyway?" I grumbled._

_"Scientists. Bankers. Economists--"_

_"Alright, alright. Yeesh_ _..._ _" I groaned massaging my temples that held the beginnings of a headache._

_"You'll be glad I taught you all this one day_ _._ _" Smile chuckled sitting down_ _on the surface of the table_ _next to me as I blinked up at him._

_"Yeah, you want me to have a good job_ _or something_ _?" I teased as he shook his head at me._

_"_ _Or something,_ _" he answered. I sighed_ _, used to his mysterious, somewhat answers. Suddenly,_ _I heard yelling_ _from_ _downstairs and the slam of what I guessed was the front door._ _Hurrying to the window I peered out to see both my_ _parents_ _heading into the car_ _,_ _driving off somewhere._

Finally some quiet time _, I thought smiling slightly. It was dark out so they were probably heading to a party._

_"Come_ _along._ _" I turned to see Smile's hand stretched out towards me. Grinning_ _,_ _I took it._

_"Where are we going?" I asked as he lead me out of the secret room and into the attic._

_"You'll see_ _,_ _" he chuckled opening the latter and climbing down, helping me when it was my turn. Hurrying downstairs we sneaked out the back door and headed off into the garden. When Smile stopped I hummed confused as he squatted down. "_ _Well, g_ _et on." He instructed._

_"A piggyback ride?" I giggled as I hopped onto his strong back and wrapped my legs around his waist as slender hands hooked under my legs. The jean material did not keep the prickling touch of his away._

_"Hold on_ _,_ _" the brunette whispered and I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hair shot back as_ _he_ _ran forward with inhuman speed and rocketed off the trees in ou_ _r_ _backyard. I held in a scream as we jumped from one high_ _place_ _to the next. Before I knew it we were running_ _across_ _the roofs of houses. I couldn't hear Smile's footsteps as we slid and hopped from one home to another._

_When the ride slowly came to a stop I realized we were outside the school that I was suppose to be going to. Smile let me down smoothing back my probably messy hair with a low chuckle as I stuck my tongue out at him._ _It wasn't my fault._

_"Why are we here?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and led me towards one of the windows in the school. He opened it soundlessly and slipped inside letting go. He disappeared in the darkness of the room. After a minute or two he reappeared and helped me through._

_"I wanted to show you something_ _,_ _" he_ _replied_ _as he shut the window and led me out of the dark room. I could just make out desks as we exited_ _, scattered like leave on a fall day_ _. Seeing the long_ _, block-like_ _hallway with lockers lining up on the walls I felt my heart beat quicken at the new surroundings._

_I had always wanted to go to school and make friends, but my father_ _never let me_ _. He was just keeping us prisoner to our own home._

_"This way_ _,_ _" Smile's angelic voice echoed_ _just a bit_ _in the_ _building_ _as he pulled me down the marble floors and some steps. Coming to a set of double doors he opened one and let me in first. I tried to blink through the pitch black room, but there were no sources of light, not even a window. I squeaked as I was blinded_ _by a flash_ _overhead and covered my eyes_ _. A_ _door shut behind me._

_Rubbing away the glare I gasped as a music room greeted me. A stand for the choir students_ _,_ _or so_ _I guessed_ _,_ _was to my left, while a piano was to my right. Other instruments were_ _seen_ _in small lockers and cubbies. Smile walked over to the piano and I skipped over excitedly._

_"You're going to play for me?" I_ _beamed_ _as he sat down smirking._

_"Of course, but you're going to help me_ _._ _" I laughed as he grabbed my hand swiftly and guided me towards him. I sat beside him on the long bench and stared down at the black and white keys. I pressed one and smiled at the high pitched tune. Grabbing my hand softly Smile put my pointer finger on a key and pressed it twice before skipping another key and doing the same to a higher note. The small song he helped me play made me_ _grin_ _as I repeated it and kept_ _on. We_ _had done this tune once before. The demon joined in with his part of the song as the two_ _-_ _part melody played_ _echoed_ _us._

I sighed in my sleep as a single tear slipped from my eye.

 _Smile_...

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Whoa you can age yourself! That's cool! And Ciel got to see chibi reader-chan aww.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

How do you guys like third person?

Answer for moi; I prefer doing reader-chan's POV, but sometimes I enjoy it for sweet moments between an oblivious reader-chan and Ciel.


	27. Chapter 27

  Hope ya like it!

"You seem to be back to your cheerful state," Ciel frowned as I smiled at him. Who would be happy when they were finally back to their full health? The earl ate his breakfast quietly as I heard a loud clattering in the kitchen. What were those three doing? The fourth, Tanaka, never made trouble, he mostly just watched it unfold so I doubted he was apart of it.

"I am, actually. Where's Sebastian?" I hummed turning my focus on my master. I jumped as three yells sounded and turned my sight towards the kitchen door as it shook on it's hinges. "Never mind..." I muttered feeling the closeness of the demon on my skin. I felt as if I should take cover all of a sudden.

The earl sighed saying he'd had enough and stood up. I bowed as he left the dining room and hurried to clean up the plates and such. My eyes widened as the usual servants ran out of the kitchen and through the next door, their cries echoing behind them as well as a feeling of terror. My eyes turned to the dark figure in the kitchen doorway.

The demon frowned, his aurora frighteningly annoyed and angry. I ducked slightly with a dirty plate in my hands. Tanaka stood by the butler's side with his steaming cup of tea and joyful face. In the blink of an eye Sebastian was grinning and the darkness surrounding him switched to a bright one. I flinched from the sudden change, humming a short tune in shock.

"Welcome back, (y/n). I began to worry you would never get better" Sebastian said as I swallowed and straightened my posture.

"How bad has it been?" I questioned as his usually stone-like grin slipped into a depressed frown, the moody atmosphere back. The butler sighed holding his head with one gloved hand.

"It has been a disaster," the demon shook his head, his voice upset as I giggled.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." I nodded as Sebastian breathed a thank you and hurried off to his duties. Tanaka was already gone. Humming and taking a deep breath I shook my head at the strange family and grabbed the rest of the dishes. After placing them in the kitchen sink and washing them squeaky clean I quickly moved on to mopping the ball room once again. I always enjoyed seeing the polished reflection of mine in the marble floors.

Grabbing the stick of the cleaning utensil and a bucket, I filled it with water and mixed the cleaner within. Soon enough the circling motion of swirling the mop across the floor began as did my careful steps. Checking in on Jin revealed that he was relaxing in a tree enjoying the little sun that peeped through the dark skies.

 _Of course you're relaxing while I'm hard at work,_ I huffed at him.

 _"Well_ _,_ _I cant help you_ _. Y_ _ou're the one who said not to turn human around the house,"_ he reminded me as I rolled my eyes.

_I think Ciel and the rest have seen enough of your forms, a human boy popping out of nowhere would be a bit too much I think._

_"Ha!"_ Jin laughed sarcastically in my thoughts as I jumped tightening my grip on the mop's handle. _"Too much? Yeah right! A boy coming out of nowhere is 'too much' compared to the three stooges and demon_ _._ _"_ he breathed.

 _You've forgotten Tanaka,_ I teased.

 _"I like to imagine he's a secret ninja."_ I busted out laughing at that.

 _Tanaka a ninja? And I thought calling him mysterious was too far_ , I sighed pushing my braid back over my shoulder as it slipped down. Getting done with the corners of the room I started mopping towards the center.

"I'd deem you crazy--" I jumped for the second time as I looked ahead where Ciel stood on the staircase, "--if I didn't already know you could talk to that familiar of yours silently." I huffed putting one hand on my hip as the other held the mop.

"Will there be a time when I'm mopping and you don't scare me?" I questioned. He seemed to shrug as he looked away. "Besides what are you doing down? It's only been half an hour since breakfast." He smirked at that holding up a letter between two slim fingers. I squinted at it confused as he made his way down the steps.

"I thought you might want to know of my next assignment," he spoke as my eyes widened. The earl stopped on the last step knowing fully well the floor was still wet.

"The queen asked for your help again? Isn't that kind of soon?" I muttered as I made my way over, being sure not to slip.

"This letter came yesterday." he stated as I stared at him confused before covering my mouth.

"You didn't postpone it because I was sick, right?" He only blinked and I squeaked in reply. He had his usual blank face in place. "You didn't have to--"

"All the servants are coming and I couldn't very well leave you by yourself." Ciel informed as I frowned feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked his cold gaze on me.

"You're behind on your work because of me."

"We both are in the same position and sick or not I didn't want to leave someone behind."

"Can I do anything to help--?" The boy scoffed and hit me on the the head with the letter lightly, making me flinch and stare, dumbfounded.

"Don't propose help when you need it yourself," he scolded as I pouted slightly. "You are much too caring for your own good offering such a thing." My lips parted in bewilderment as I inhaled sharply from the sudden familiarity. The memory flashed in front of me bright and clear as my throat ran dry.

**_"(Y/n)..." Smile shook his head at me. "You're too caring for your own good."_ **

"What is it?" Ciel's question broke through the memorable haze as I glanced up at his judging expression and away, blinking furiously.

"Nothing master," I shook my head dismissively as he squinted at me. "So what's the mystery or, uh, case?" I hummed trying to turn his curiosity away from my sudden remembrance.

"Perhaps I'll let you figure it out on your own." the earl frowned as I shrugged. He could do whatever he wanted, but it would be a bit childish if he was doing this because of my private nature.

"I'm no Sherlock, so I probably won't..." I huffed. Ciel raised an eyebrow at me tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion.

"Sherlock?" He questioned. A puzzling beat went by and I gasped in horror.

"Forget I said that!" I hissed as he flinched back from the sudden order. "You never heard that!" I whispered turning away as I mopped the floor furiously. How could I let something like that slip out?!

"I'm guessing that would be something from your time. Honestly you worry over the smallest of hints," he sighed as I glared back.

"You'd understand if it meant ripping time and space apart! The future is suppose to be a secret!" I waved my hands around for effect as the earl just rolled his eyes in return.

"And I told you before, I have no interest in a time where I will not be."

"I doubt that." A huff escaped me as I turned away. "Even I would be interested in a future I never lived to see." I admitted. Ciel only smirked at me when I glanced back.

"No one is the same, (y/n). You and I are two entirely different people."

"I'm sure we have more in common then you think, master." I stated jokingly as his eye glinted in the light. I swallowed, doing my best to keep eye contact with that blue sea of his.

"Only time will tell, which is something you have plenty of." he taunted as I shrugged softly.

"I guess, but who knows? Even if I am a witch it doesn't necessarily mean time is on my side."

"Does the thought of immortality scare you?" Ciel asked suddenly as I caught his gaze once again, frowning.

"I don't know. I would like to say it doesn't, but I don't think I could stand the amount of loss that would come with it..." my voice faded. Of course I couldn't take losing anyone else. Bereavement was heavier than anything else to me, since I knew the feeling all to well and couldn't stand it.

Hearing a girlish scream the young lord and I turned our focus towards the dinning room where the doors slammed open to reveal Finny running for his life with Bard right behind him, waving his fist in the air animatedly.

"Wait the floors--!" I yelled, of course, it was too late and the gardener went sliding on his heels as did the cook. They were coming straight towards me and I didn't have time to move out of the way. Just as we three were about to clash something clamped down on my wrist and yanked me to my right harshly. I had no time to react.

Stumbling into Ciel the two helpers slid passed, yelling as they did, and slammed into the opposite wall with a bang. My cheeks warmed as my heart beat rapidly. The earl's hand was wrapped around my (writing) wrist, them being pinned between our chests as I leaned on the boy completely frozen. The navyette stared after the gardener and cook, his gaze murderous.

"What are the two of you running for?!" He yelled furiously. Finny squeaked, flinching next to Bard who rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"He broke my flame thrower." the older male growled locking his gaze on the bright blonde as the young faced adult's eyes swelled with tears.

"I didn't mean to, sir! It was an accident!" He cried as I cleared my throat and stepped back from the young master. He glanced at me and let go of my wrist instantly as I grabbed the cleaning utensil I had dropped from the sudden pull.

"Both of you sort it out like adults, honestly." the earl scoffed as he turned heading back upstairs, most likely to his office. I blew out a long breath, my heart just beginning to calm it's infernal pumping down. Although, I did my best to forget my body kept remembering the warmth of how close the earl and I had been.

 _I...didn't panic too bad_ , I realized. Shaking my head I went back to mopping up the fresh footprints on the floor.

~~~

"Oh my!" Mey Rin gasped as she peered into a store window, her glasses glinting in the afternoon light. I hummed stepping up beside her and following her gaze. She stared at a simple, red dress matched with a brown cover up and hat. The servants had been sent out to get fresh travel clothes with their payment. Finny, Tanaka, and Bard were somewhere looking for their outfits as well.

"You should get the dress, it goes with your eyes." I complimented as Mey Rin blushed.

"Well, I-I don't know..." she said bashfully as I grinned at her. "Have you seen something yet, (y/n)-chan?"

"No, not yet," I shook my head. "Lets go inside, maybe something will catch my eye." Walking around Mey Rin I opened the door as a ring greeted us.

"Welcome!" A lady called from the back of the store. I raised my hand in a friendly greeting with a small smile as I turned looking around the small clothing store. Mey Rin was keeping up with our earnings, having them in a pouch. Grabbing the dress she had been eyeing I handed it to her.

"Go and try it on while I look around." I said as she stared at the clothing and hummed before grabbing it softly.

"A-Alright..." she mumbled heading to the back where the changing rooms were most likely to be. I spun on my heels and proceeded to look around. Feeling Jin slide up my corset I squeaked as his scaly head popped out of my collar. I glanced around and was glad to see no one near.

 _"See anything?"_ He asked as I huffed at him. Pushing his head back into my clothing I started to look through some dresses my size.

 _No, now stay inside. I only let you in there to stay warm_ , I thought sternly as I felt him sigh. It was starting to get chilly in London. The air was always cold first thing in the morning and at night, but usually formidable enough in the afternoon.

Running my hand over a plain green dress I skipped over it and continued looking. I didn't want another dress, but Sebastian informed all of us that we needed traveling clothes. Going over the prices I picked out the cheapest of my sizes. Pulling out the milky brown dress that stopped at my ankles I quickly grabbed a black shawl and waited for Mey Rin.

"Are you dressed?" I called.

"Yes..." Pushing the curtain aside I smiled at Mey Rin as she fumbled with her hands.

"You look great! I think you should buy it." I nodded.

"I don't know... You really think I should?" She questioned her high voice a few octaves higher as I nodded again. "Mm. Okay." she agreed with a nod and a determined face. Pulling the curtain closed I waited for her to get dressed into her normal attire. After paying for our clothes we met up with the boys and rode back to the manor with our new clothes in bags.

"You barely spent anything, (y/n)!" Mey Rin asked as I laughed shrugging.

"I didn't need another dress, so I got the cheapest." I answered as the three 'oh'ed, while Tanaka sang from the driver's seat.

~~~

"All set?" I hummed as Jin stretched and nodded once, blinking his golden eyes at me. I tapped his beak teasingly and gave a swift stroke to his back. "Go on then, we'll be right behind you." I stated as he opened his beautiful, white wings and flapped twice before taking off into the early morning. I peered up at his bright form as he circled around once.

"(Y/n)!" I turned and waved to Bard as I made my way towards the carriages. Instead of the usual boxed roofs, we had folded down carriages to enjoy our surroundings as we traveled with Ciel to his next assignment. As I went towards the cook and the rest I was stopped by Sebastian.

"You'll be riding with me." he spoke.

"Oh, uh, shouldn't I be with the rest?" I questioned confused.

"Those four always have much to talk about and I do get quite lonely at the front..." he pouted slightly as I giggled. Funny how at first he deemed to be so cold and creepy and now we both joked on occasion.

"Alright. I'm afraid I'm not good company though." I warned him as he helped me up onto the driver's seat.

"You are not capable of such a thing." Sebastian grinned as I thanked him. Ciel was seated already behind us looking groggy as well as grumpy. Patting the skirt of my dress smooth I crossed my legs playing with my shoe as I flexed my foot and hit the flat against my heel. With the sound of the whip the horses started. I turned watching the mansion disappear as we journeyed to the said 'resort' from Mey Rin and the rest. I wondered if I was the only one to know about the job awaiting our earl.

"I've noticed you always look back when we leave." the butler spoke as I turned back to stare at the road.

"Oh, do I?" I asked just noticing it myself. "I guess I like to catch the last glimpse of the mansion before it disappears."

"Are you afraid it wont be there when we arrive back?" The demon questions as I spot Jin far above. I hum intertwining my hands.

"I guess you could say that..." I murmured.

"You lost many things before you arrived at the manor" Sebastian stated. "Perhaps you are afraid of losing something else?" I nodded at the demon as I frowned.

"...Mm." I sighed and smiled at the glimpse of Jin who stared down at me from the sky tilting his head playfully. "I've gained a lot, though." I breathed, finally replying.

"I am happy to hear."

"It's funny, you're kind of easy to talk to." I commented.

"Am I? I've never been told such..." the man hummed.

"You are. It's probably because you're so calm, or maybe because you look like Smile? You and him do have a lot in common." Stating the fact Jin hovered above us and flew forward before landing in my lap as a rabbit. I cupped him in my hand rubbing his back with my other.

"Do we?"

"Yes. You both have black hair, but his is slightly shorter and a different shade." I described.

"Interesting. Who is Smile again?" My eyes widened as a blush crept up my face. I swore in my head.

"O-oh, did I say Smile? I meant Sam" I sighed shaking my head at myself. "Smile is...something I've called Sam since I was little. Sorry, it slipped out." Sebastian only chuckled.

"It's quite alright. Quite a nickname for a demon, however." he smiled as I laughed, embarrassed.

"I...guess it is" I mumbled petting my animal companion as he slept lightly. Smirking slightly I sat straighter and prepared to enter a new subject. "So... I heard you liked cats." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sebastian blink with wide eyes.

"Ah... Yes. I do enjoy their company. They're beautiful creatures." I stifled a giggle.

"Ciel ordered me to not let Jin turn into one." I told the butler. Glancing back slightly I saw the young earl had not heard our conversation.

"Ah, has he?" The butler hummed glancing back at our master as well. Ciel rested his cheek on a black gloved hand staring out at our bland surroundings with a bored gaze. He seemed tense and still as ill-headed as before. "Is Jin cable of such a thing?"

"I'm sure he is. If an owl, snake, and rabbit are doable, I'm sure a feline is." Jin's ears straightened at his mention as he opened one eye and stretched.

 _Jin?_ I called as I felt his smugness meet me. _Oh no..._

In the blink of an eye a white cat sat on my lap. Purring greeted me as a slim, snowy tail flickered in and out of sight. I dared to sneak a gaze at Sebastian and had to bite my tongue to keep from making a sound. Wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and an opened mouth met the gaze of Jin as the familiar stepped in a circle strutting off his new form. I jumped as Jin disappeared from my lap and the reigns rested there instead. Squeaking I grabbed the leather cords as they began to slip. Looking at the demon I saw him holding Jin in the air as he stared at him awed and speechless.

"Simply perfect..." he whispered sitting my familiar down and stroking his glossy back. Pink paws were seen as Sebastian held them in his gloved hands. I couldn't hold it anyone. Laughter spilled from me as I hunched over holding the reigns tight, the horses kept an easy trot as I gasped for air.

"What's the matter with you two?" Ciel spoke behind us.

"Hey whats goin' on?!" Bard yelled as well as I laughed even harder. The demon mumbled under his breath, describing Jin as I wheezed.

"It's nothing!" I forced out as I heard a sneeze and went frigid.

" _(Y/n)_..." Ciel's angered tone made chill bumps break out on the back of my neck and arms.

"I didn't tell him to do it!" I stated looking back at him with frightened eyes.

"Make that blasted familiar quit it" he ordered as a sneeze followed. I pressed my lips against each other at the adorable face the boy made when he sneezed. "Now!" He snapped catching my stare.

"Jin!" I whispered harshly turning to look at him. I sighed as the white fluff ball was on his back enjoying the butler's touch like the cat he was.

_Jin!_

_"What?"_ Jin replied as he purred loudly.

 _Jin_ _so help me_... Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes wide and tensed as my powers kicked in. With a sudden jolt time froze and the chill with it made me huff as I grabbed Jin from the frozen obsessed demon. I eyed the feline angrily as he rolled his golden eyes at me and flickered back to a rabbit. Setting him down I breathed a sigh and blinked as time resumed. In a flash Sebastian was back to his formal self with the reigns back in his hands.

"Excuse the last few minutes." he regarded me as I giggled and flinched at the feeling of Ciel's hard gaze. I turned to see his piercing blue eye on me as expected.

"Sorry..." I murmured looking away. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." he warned, his voice low as I pouted and shut my eyes squeezing Jin's ear as hard as I was able to. His pain echoed in my own ear, but not nearly as bad.

_"Ow-ow-ow-OW!"_

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Who else died of laughter? When the idea for the chapter popped into my brain I was literally like "oh hell yes brain we are so writing that."

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you guys have any questions? Are you confused about anything?

Answer for moi; *Waits*


	28. Chapter 28

Hope ya like it!

  
Gray outlook, green and white hills, foggy skies. These were the only things for miles. I didn't know how long it would take to get to the resort, or whatever it was, but I hoped it was soon because--

"(Y/n) just go," Jin whispered to me as I glared at him crossing my legs tighter.

No, I answered sternly.

\--I really had to go to the bathroom.

"Resort, resort, we're so happy~!" The maid, gardener, and cook chanted behind Sebastian, Ciel, and I. Their singing was kind of off, but the chant had an alright rhythm at least. I heard Finny speaking and wondered what they were conversing about, however, I stayed in my spot. Laying back against the wooden seat of the driver's I craned my neck up and stared at the sky trying to forget the uncomfortable feeling of pressure in my lower abdomen.

Gray mist sprayed out across the dull blue as a slight wind caressed my face sending a few wisps of hair that were not caught in my braid up into my eyes where they tickled around my nose. I jumped when Sebastian spoke next to me.

"They are fortunate people." I glanced at the butler, he was grinning with his eyes shut. "It appears they're grateful to you, my kind young master." I smiled softly to myself realizing he meant the trio (and Tanaka) behind us.

"I don't want to leave them behind by themselves again. Although the manor had been standing when we returned I would not want to come back to find it destroyed." Ciel answered and I tilted my head farther back sending my braid slipping off my shoulder as I peered at my boss upside down.

"If you trusted them once, why not this time?" I hummed confused. Ciel made a face at my probably unladylike posture and scoffed.

"I came home to find my room dust-filled as well as many fine china broken. What else did you expect from Sebastian's rant in the kitchen when you returned to stable health?" He questioned as my eyes widened a fraction.

"I was sick a day or two at the least, I didn't see any damage that had been done," I spoke surprised.

"That's most likely because you were ill, you were half unconscious when we arrived back at the manor after all." Sebastian hummed as I gasped sitting up.

"I was? Well...I guess so, I can barely even remember the day I was presumed sick..." I breathed rubbing my head and laying back once more.

"Oh? Do you not recall a lot?" Sebastian asked as I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks. I pushed the fluttering of my stomach down.

"Being currently sick no... I remember Mey Rin and them visiting some. Other then that nothing..." I heard a small huff from behind me, my reddened face deepened in saturation. If I forgot that day Ciel visited and I aged back into a child, then maybe he would never question me of it again.

"You liar," Jin huffed I pinched him making him squeak and fly off in his owl form.

"It seems we are arriving," Sebastian stated. Sitting back straight I saw a wooden sign and something hanging off of it's chipped form as we grew closer. A crow sat atop the sign as well. Squinting my eyes I saw the words 'Welcome to Houndsworth' written on the crusty wood.

"Is that a..." I started, unsure, "dog collar?" There was a spiky metal collar of some sort hanging from the wooden placement.

"This would seem to be the entrance to the village," the demon announced.

"You might want to look away from the sign...." Jin told me as I did so. My eyes widened as the seemingly dead-looking tree with more dog collars hanging from limbs and animal skulls littering the ground. I covered my mouth as Jin landed on my shoulder. Hearing a chorus of yells behind I turned to see the usual three shocked as well.

"I forgot to tell you one thing," Ciel spoke loudly so everyone could hear as I glanced at him to see his eyes closed. "This is the planned construction site for the resort." With half lidded eyes I stared at my master as he opened his one to smirk at me.

"How cruel, master" I whispered as I saw the depressed faces of the servants behind us, Tanaka looking much the same as usual. "Sebastian?" I hummed.

"Yes, I knew of such" he answered as I nodded, puckering my lips.

"Well, I'm glad my hopes weren't high. I figured it'd be something..." I couldn't find a word for the entrance.

"Disturbing?" Sebastian guessed.

"Unsettling?" Ciel questioned as I hummed.

"Both, but I was probably gonna go with depressing" the butler and master hummed at my response as I let out a short laugh. "I cant say I'm not nervous... When exactly did you tell Sebastian we were coming here, master?"

"The day after we returned to the manor" he answered. "Why?"

"Well, I know Sebastian is well versed and knows the facts on why we're here and what has happened. Which is something I don't know..."

"Your point?" Ciel sighed.

"I sense something new ahead in the town" I answered.

"Sense?" Sebastian questioned I looked at him.

"I learned that I have built in warnings of what is near. Sebastian with you being...different" I spoke quietly so the other would not here. "My skin becomes tingly, kind of like needles are gently prodding me."

"Oh?" He hummed as Ciel scoffed behind me.

"Anything else for this outrageous theory?" The earl asked as I turned to look at him.

"I felt the same when Sam was near. And when someone like Grell is around I shiver. I made sure to recognize these feelings and so far I have been right" I stated. His serene eye squinted at me.

"And what do you feel now?" He questioned as I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling.

"My back is aching slightly" I muttered as I shrugged at Ciel. He just gawked at me as if I was insane. "There is also this feeling near my jaw-"

"Alright, that is enough" the boy cut me off as I snickered and turned around eyeing the road ahead. I knew he didn't believe me, but these senses might save his life in the future. The feelings were true, the warmth in my back was not because of sitting against the backboard for too long, and my jaw felt tingly, but much different from Sebastian's touch. What were these knew warnings? What did they mean?

"What do you think is out there?" The demon inquired softly as Jin nudged my head slightly. He was in his rabbit form again sitting on my shoulder.

I frowned and shook my head. " I don't know, but..." I sighed as I stared into the misty distance. "I don't like it..."

~~~

We still road upon the dreary road that was destitute and bland. I was slightly nodding off, but it was better than sitting awake and trying to push back the call of nature. Just as my head was about fall to the side Finny called from behind.

"Hey, I found the first villager!"

I jerked awake and turned seeing a woman and a baby carriage to the side of the road. We passed slightly and stopped a little ways ahead. I saw Finny hop out of the carriage.

Starting to stand to get a better view I jerked as a sudden jolt of pain went through my back. I sat back down hissing and grabbing the seat tightly. Jin spoke quickly, worried like always.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. I didn't have to glance to know he wasn't even looking at me.

"Yeah" I whispered pained as I looked up to see the helpers rigid as the old woman walked away pushing the baby carriage. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"Apparently there are many villagers missing or violently killed" Ciel spoke looking at me as I sat up straight and ignored the ache in my back. This was not normal pain, it felt different somehow. It had to be a sense, and by the feeling it was strong. I blinked at the young lord. "Part of my job is to find the cause and dispose of it" he said as I gulped.

"Can't say I'm--" I winced as my back burned slightly, "surprised, ugh..." I breathed shutting my eyes and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I lied as the carriage began to move again. I sat back and relaxed as the annoying feeling started to fade. Riding up a hill I looked ahead and gasped at the beautiful lake in the distance. "Oh, how pretty" I commented. I blanched as my eyes flashed and forced myself to breathe and not remember. Immediately I drew a wall in front of Jin, to separate him from my feelings. I shut my eyes and did my best not to curl in on myself as I felt the pressure on my neck, the water was swallowing me whole.

"Do you like to swim?" Jin asked breaking me away from the memory as I sighed relieved. He hadn't felt my inner turmoil. A passive excuse came to mind and I heard his surprised, "oh..."

Don't worry about it, I told him. I'll just enjoy the view.

~~~

The town were discolored shades of blue, gray, and black as we road over a small stream and into the midst of buildings. A church bell rang in the distance making me close my eyes and listen to the sound in peace. We rode passed a house with a man and dog outside in their yard, enjoying the serenity of the afternoon. I smiled as the man hugged his canine friend and scratched Jin as he saw it too.

"He warps it with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience" Sebastian stated as I looked back at him. "A fine sight, but the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans, and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, its quite hard to understand" he humphed as I stared at him completely confused.

"If you have something to say, just say it" Ciel snapped from behind as I glanced at him agreeing.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not fond of dogs. Or rather... to be frank, I hate them" Sebastian smiled with closed eyes at his master as I looked at Jin surprised, him in the same state. Turning back towards Ciel I saw him stare at the butler before glancing at me and offering a small grin as he teased with a "woof" to his butler. I smiled, looking away and laughing softly as Sebastian sighed.

"I've never had a dog, nor a cat before Jin" I stated.

"Did your family not allow it?" The butler asked.

"No," I said shortly. "They didn't. They hated animals."

"They hated everything," Jin huffed in my head as I patted him.

"What about Sam?" Ciel called as I looked at him.

"Sam enjoyed showing me animals and letting me play with them, but I never let him get me one. I couldn't take care of a pet at that time." It wasn't a lie.

"Hmm," Ciel hummed as I shrugged with a sad smile.

"What about you, master?" I asked. "Did you have any pets?" He closed his eye, his usual blank face frowning slightly.

"I had a dog." he answered after a minute.

"I'm guessing you weren't around then, Sebastian." I teased the demon. The memory of Madam Red's memories popped into my head as the sight of three figures and a blurry mass to the side made me wonder if that had been a dog. It had to have been Ciel and his parents at least.

Making our way down a forked road we turned left and headed somewhat away from the town and towards a mansion. Riding in we stopped by the steps and my eyes caught movement. I turned my sight where a bright silvery-blue haired maid stood, meeting us. She was quite pretty with amethyst colored eyes. The woman smiled at me and I offered one in return as we slowed to a stop in front of her. I felt my spine tingle achingly.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. She bowed curtly.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits you arrival." The slight pain in my back grew slightly as I looked around and blinked at the woman. Was it her?

Ciel and Sebastian headed inside the mansion as the rest of us servants hurried to get the luggage as well as the horses put up. Jin and I sneaked off to the servants hall where I quickly went to the bathroom and washed up. After setting my own belongings down in my and Mey Rin's room I rested on my stiff bed. My short break was interrupted as Mey Rin wished to see the kitchen.

I followed her down to the old, worn down room where Finny and Bard met us along with the maid. She turned, her pale colored hair glinting in the poor light as she smiled at me.

She's so pretty, I thought awed. I envied her crystal clear eyes and fair skin that looked soft to the touch. Jin hopped from my shoulder taking in the kitchen as the maid's eyes followed him. She giggled slightly.

"You have a pet rabbit?" She asked her voice angelic as I nodded.

"Yes, that's Jin. I'm (y/n)" I introduced myself bowing as she did the same.

"I am Angela, the maid of this manor" with that us five sat down at a table with a candle holder in the middle.

"I haven't seen anymore workers, are you the only one on duty?" Mey Rin asked as Jin jumped onto my lap. I patted him as I listened.

"Yes, I'm the only one who works here" Angela spoke as my eyes widened. The burning in my back was minor, was it truly just from sitting down so long? Angela looked like a regular human being, but then again so did Sebastian. What human could do so much work, though?

"She seems nice," Jin commented as I agreed silently.

"Wow, so you're the only maid at this estate?" Bard asked.

"That's amazing! You impress me, Angela, yes!" Mey Rin complimented. The woman bowed her head slightly flustered.

"Nonsense. I'm utterly unsatisfactory..." she spoke softly.

"Let us know if there's anythin' we can help you with" Bard stated. "We servants gotta get along. Right, Finny?"

"Yes" he nodded beaming, "of course!"

"You're all so kind" Angela smiled slightly before a bell rung. Reading which room I saw it was the bedroom of the estate. Angela stood up with a gasp.

"Please excuse me. My master is calling" she bowed slightly and hurried off. I squinted as she left. There was something oddly familiar about her form. She was sort of...

"Jumpy" Jin stated as I nodded to myself. "I saw her hands, they were bruised pretty badly." My eyes widened as the servants around me started to get up.

They were? Then her body language looks so familiar because... I gasped standing up and holding Jin close.

"Because you were like that?" Jin asked uncertainly.

She's being abused! What an awful boss! It has to be him right? I asked as I said a short goodbye to Mey Rin and the rest and headed off to nowhere in particular.

"He's the only one here besides Angela, so must be."

Jin slipped into his snake form sliding around my neck as I made my way through the manor trying to get accustomed to its halls and many animal heads in some rooms. If I saw Angela again it would give us some privacy to talk. Maybe I could help her.

This was definitely a hunter's house, though. Getting closer to where the servants quarters were I felt my jaw ache and slowly tingle. Was Angela somewhere around?

I don't hear her, I do hear a slight panting though. Like a dog, Jin stated.

"Do they own a dog?" I mumbled to myself as I flexed my jaw and turned heading back towards the front of the mansion and onto the second floor heading a flight of stairs. Jin trembled against my throat and I grew confused until I remembered why he was so afraid. He had been badly injured by a rabid canine once before.

It's alright. That wont happen again while I'm around, I promised him as I stopped at the sound of a door being opened. I turned to see Ciel standing in a doorway his eye showing he was slightly annoyed with something. I bowed.

"Master" I greeted.

"Even though your footsteps are light they echo in this house. What are you walking around for?" He asked irritably as I winced and smiled nervously.

"I was...mapping out the manor" I told him as he frowned at me his eyelid drooping slightly.

"Mapping? Is that all? It sounds a lot to me like you were pacing." I sighed as he saw right through me again.

"I just learned some stuff that frustrates me, master" I stated.

"Sebastian has gone to get some refreshments so come and tell me in here," Ciel sighed as he turned heading back into his room. He didn't have to hear me out, but I wondered if the earl knew of the beating. I followed him and shut the door as he sat down by a fire place; it wasn't lit. Looking outside I saw night would soon fall.

"Speak," Ciel ordered as I jumped and smiled at him.

"Woof." I teased as he glared at me. Jin laughed on my neck as I offered a small one and then frowned. "I learned the maid, Angela, is being beaten."

"I have already discovered that, proceed" the earl breathed in a bored tone.

"Is it alright for masters to beat their servants in this time?" I asked. I couldn't remember if this time period allowed things like that or not.

"No, not if they're discovered" Ciel answered as my eyes widened.

"Are you okay with abuse?" I questioned shocked. His entire demeanor was so relaxed.

"Of course not!" He spat looking at me like I was mad. "I stopped one beating, but I cannot stop them all. This is not my estate."

"I'm just telling you now" I warned, "that if I see her getting abused I won't hesitate in stopping it." Ciel scoffed at me as I frowned at him.

"Why do you care so much about other people? It has nothing to do with you" he asked as I stepped in front of him being careful to not show any weakness on this subject since I knew it personally.

"The same reason you work for the queen with these mysteries" I spat waving my hand at the door, "to keep people safe." Ciel stared at me and breathed a deep breath before looking away.

"You care too strongly for people who grow close to you, that could become a major weakness at some point" the boy informed as I crossed my arms.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be human" I scoffed.

"You aren't human" he frowned.

"Witch, fairy, who cares what I am?!" I snapped. "It doesn't matter if me caring for someone is a weakness; it makes me stronger in a lot of situations" I fought out.

"Name one" Ciel ordered feeling as he was winning this argument.

"Protecting them" I spoke strongly. Ciel only watched, bemused.

"People you come to care about will be taken from you at some point--"

"Then I'll get them back!" I raged.

"And what if you can't?" The navyette pushed on as I flinched back, Jin tightening around my throat slightly. "What if you can't get back to your guardian, Sam? What if you're stuck here forever?" He questioned me, waiting for an answer. "Then what?"

"...If I don't have anything left" I started stepping back and bumping into a chair arm. "If everything is gone..."

"(Y/n) it's okay. You won't loose everything, you'll always have me," Jin said.

"I guess I would break" I answered somberly. Looking up at my master as he stared.

"You would give up?" Ciel scoffed.

"What would you do if you lost everything?" I whispered curious.

"If getting it back was no longer possible I would move on with my life" he said easily.

"Then you are strong, master" I commented as I bowed and turned to leave.

"Why haven't you broken then?" He asked as I stopped before opening the door. "You lost everything, why are you still here?" I already knew the answer but forming it into words seemed difficult at the moment.

"Because... I met Mey Rin and the rest. Because I have Jin" I answered and turned slightly looking at Ciel as his azure eye met mine. "Because I met you" I murmured with a shrug as his eye slightly softened and he blinked. The earl turned with a huff. "Good day, master." I opened the door and quickly shut it as I turned and hurried away with a racing heart and burning cheeks.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Corny, corny, and more corniness. Arguments and sweet words, what more could you ask for? Hmm? Kissing?! What no! That's WAY too far for their current relationship. First Master and maid, then friends, then kisses. Also it looks like Angela has made her way into the story as well as a teasing Ciel. That woof part makes me smile every time, i'm glad i got to write this where we had reader-chan witnessing it. ( *Whispers* Just saying i'd probably mutter a woof with every glance i got at Ciel.)

*Ciel leans in behind me with a raised eyebrow*

  
Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Are you a cat or dog person?

Answer for moi; I love cats and dogs, though with three cats right now i guess you could say i'm a cat person. I REALLY want a dog though.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope ya like it! (Enjoy the early update!)

I bumped into Mey Rin as we walked down the hallway quietly. It was already dark so we made sure to not disturb anyone as we made our way back down to the kitchen to get dinner over with. Seeing a door slightly open and voices within we both peeked in to see Angela. She was seated in a chair somewhat near the middle of the room with a man draped at her feet rubbing his face against her legs, whining about something.

"Who is that?" I whispered as Mey Rin's nose bled. She muttered something about seeing something we shouldn't have seen. I had seen far worse so I wasn't as shocked as the red head. We hurried down to the kitchen to avoid being caught watching. Apparently it was a scandalous act to the fellow server beside me.

"That was her master yes!" Mey Rin answered as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"What?" I choked out baffled. Was he not beating her then? Or did he just do anything he wanted to Angela like some monster I was well acquainted with? "T-that's awful!" I hissed.

"So young she is, what a dramatic relationship!" Mey Rin breathed as I shook my head at her. "At least our master doesn't treat us so frivolously."

"Ugh!" I frowned shaking my head trying to forget the scene. "Lets forget we ever saw that." I stated as Mey Rin and I nodded posing to keep this a secret.

~~~

It was late. Mey Rin as well as Jin were asleep but I was awoken by the strong aching sensation in my jaw. It wouldn't go away no matter how much I rubbed it. I stood from my bed, exiting quietly to get some air. Maybe I would run into whatever I was sensing and the feeling would stop. Hopefully it wasn't dangerous, but seeing as the rest had been demons or reapers the possibility was high. Seeing as I was both annoyed and tired I didn't really think about it.

Nearing the front of the mansion I heard a shivering howl nearby and hurried outside into the chilly night. I stopped dead in my tracks as glowing steps glittered against the dirt road leading into the town like some crime scene. I stood by the closest green print and stared down at it. Was it acid? I didn't smell any weird odor coming from it.

Hearing the door open behind me I turned with a gasp as Sebastian stepped out and blinked at me. Ciel came around him, spotting me as well.

"(Y/n) what are you doing out here?" The demon questioned as I looked back  down at the strange material.

"I needed some fresh air and heard a howl... What's this?" I asked as the earl stepped forward, he had still been up by the looks of it since he was still in his suit. Angela stepped out and stood by Sebastian looking frightened as the boy stooped down and touched the glowing dust. He smiled slightly closing his eye as he huffed. I frowned. What did he figure out?

"Young master!" Mey Rin called.

"Angela!" Finny yelled as the three came out dressed for bed as well as me. Everyone had been asleep except for the fellow maid, Sebastian, and Ciel.

"What the devil's the fuss about?" Bard asked holding a pillow in his arms. Was he a sleep cuddler? I rolled my eyes at the mindless question. This wasn't the time, honestly.

"The demon hound has appeared," Angela spoke as I grabbed my jaw.

 _Is that what I'm sensing?_ I thought as Jin called out tiredly from our room. I told him to rest easy and that everything was fine.

"Demon hound?" The three questioned looking at the beautiful woman.

"It brings calamity upon the village," she explained with closed eyes and a worried frown. "Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village." I blinked as the servants gasped knowingly and I spotted Tanaka. He had sneaked up on us again.

"Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come," a man spoke walking up from the town's road with a crowd around him.

Angela gasped, "Who's been punished?"

~~~

I stared upon the corpse of the man who had been playing with his dog the moment we had rode into town. He was young and had seemed so friendly, what could he have done so wrong that he had to be killed by some monster?

"That's awful," Bard whispered next to me as I crossed my arms. I saw Ciel's lips move as he muttered something short. He was bent down looking at the body with sharp eyes.

"Don't touch!" Someone yelled. We all turned to see the owner of the manor we stayed in who was standing in the crowd. "So James was the bad dog?" He mumbled.

"Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog," a man informed. My eyes widened at the rule. He was killed for having another dog? That was crazy! Why was he killed for something as stupid as that?!

_Man, the_ _nine_ _teenth century is crue_ _l._

"I see. Then this was inevitable," Barrymore spoke.

"Hey! How can you say that?!" Bard spoke up before I could.

"This village has laws I have decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound who protects the Barrymores!" The master of the town yelled as the crowd began chanting creepily. I blocked out the strange lyrics as the corpse was lifted onto a carrier by some men and the crowd followed wherever they were taking the dead young James.

"I was sure the outsiders would be its prey... You've had a narrow escape." I squinted my eyes at the warning as the abusing speaker and Angela followed the crowd.

"Young master," Sebastian spoke. Ciel was quiet for a moment before he looked at me. I flinched back at his intense glare.

"Don't go out at night alone, idiot. You could've been killed," he said sternly as I frowned at him.

"I'm capable of handling myself nowadays-" I gritted my teeth as I grabbed my jaw, it buzzed like a million bees were in my mouth. I shuddered at the feeling.

"(Y/n)?" Finny called worried.

"Don't worry, its just cold out here. We should get back to the house before someone gets sick," I smiled staring at Ciel slightly as to warn him. He only blinked at me and sighed turning on his heel as our small group began our trek back to the house.

~~~

"What a horrible trip," Bard muttered as we sat near the house taking a break from the early morning.

"Yes, yes," Mey Rin agreed.

"What is the matter?" Sebastian asked walking up as I blinked at him Jin lifting his head off my lap in his rabbit form. We all looked at him. "You were so enthusiastic on the drive here."

"Yeah, well..." Bard muttered.

"Death and demon dogs tend to suck out all the fun," I finished for him as the three nodded with my statement.

"Have you forgotten? We came to a resort," Sebastian grinned as he brought out a basket and a sheet. I gawked at him as everyone beamed gasping.

_I thought it was only a plan for being one?_

~~~

I sat back as the two servant men ran around in the water swimming and laughing while the older one sat on the sand. Mey Rin had not come out of the changing room yet. When she finally stepped out all three servants (yes I mean Tanaka) stared at her in awe. She really had a beautiful figure, but I guess no one ever looked at her like that. The red head seemed to be embarrassed as she twirled with rosy cheeks. I giggled as the usual servants played around chasing the woman.

Glancing down at my master I saw he read a book in a beach chair with his tea next to him along with Sebastian a few feet away. Both were not dressed in swimsuits either. I wondered why.

"You won't swim young master?" The demon asked. Ciel didn't answer flipping a page in his book. "Ah, that's right. You-"

"Just being able to swim in this season isn't much of a selling point for a health resort," Ciel cut him off as I pouted. I wanted to know what Sebastian was going to say. Always so mysterious these two.

"Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?" The demon asked.

"Naturally," his master nodded.

"What about the demon hound?"

"I'm sure you've caught on to it's true form as well," Ciel huffed. "Come here a moment," he ordered as I puckered my lips and watched from the corner of my eye. The boy whispered something to the butler as Finny called to Angela who sat with Tanaka a little ways down on the sand.

"Yes my lord. I shall do it right away" Sebastian stated as I wondered what on earth had been ordered.

"You're awfully motivated. I thought you hated dogs?" Ciel questioned looking back in his book again. So it had something to do with the demon hound then? Interesting.

"Yes, I do" Sebastian answered. "So I'd like to wrap this up as quickly as possible." He continued walking and my eyes widened at his next sentence. "Before everything goes to hell."

 _Well, jeez._ I blinked as the ravenette left and smiled as I saw Jin flying above.

"Curious?" The navyette asked as I laughed slightly.

"Always, master. But it's fun to let a mystery be solved by the main character and figure out along with him" I stated intertwining my hands together.

"So I am the main character then?" He hummed flipping another page of his book. Seemingly not paying attention.

"Why of course" I smirked to myself with a roll of my eyes. I would humor him.

"I see. So is there a reason you're not out there with the imbeciles?" He questioned. I puckered my lips and cleared my throat shifting on my spot. I tensed at I felt Ciel's eye on me and looked away. "Hmm?"

Oh no. He was definitely curious now. I shut my eyes doing everything in my nature to not remember that awful day again.

"I, uh...c-can't..." I sighed taking a deep breath as I stood tall. "I can't swim."

"Oh?" Ah there it was. His teasing tone. It managed to distract me from my awful remembrance. "A witch from the future cannot swim? How odd."

"Don't mock me" I huffed feeling fatigue. "Why aren't you swimming then?"

"That is none of your business" Ciel replied calmly as I scoffed looking at him.

"That's not fair, I told you my reason."

"It's not my fault you told me. You did not have to" he informed as my cheeks flared a faint red.

"You--!" I groaned crossing my arms. "Well that wasn't my only reason, so you can ponder over that." I stated.

"I could order you to tell me" the earl informed me.

"I still wouldn't tell you" I stated bravely. "I have no contract with you where I must do everything you say."

"No, but I am your master. I could always leave you here with the demon hound."

"That's really funny, seriously, and besides" I smiled, "you're not leaving here 'til that mystery is solved." Ciel huffed slightly and said nothing more. I would never tell him my other reason for not swimming, even if my life was on the line.

 _"That's your other reason?"_ Jin huffed in my mind as I blushed with wide eyes.

_JIN DON'T READ MY-!_

_"You wont swim because you don't want them to see you in a swimsuit?"_ He said as I held in a scream of frustration.

_JIN!_

~~~

A small lunch was served on the beach for the servants while Ciel sat in his chair reading and eating every once in awhile. I kept silent as I ate with Jin next to me.

"Have some, Angela" Finny said since she had not eaten anything yet.

"Are you sure its all right for me to share?" She asked, unsure.

"Of course!" Mey Rin spoke. "And Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!" She giggled as I heard a yell from in the town. Everyone turned, except for Tanaka who just bent his head back upside down. Men ran passed us on the road above roaring something about a dog and a punishment. I frowned worriedly, knowing that couldnt be good. Looking at Ciel I saw him glaring back over his shoulder. I'm sure he'd much rather be reading then dealing with this.

~~~

A bell rung in the distance as I watched a poor canine be beaten and attacked by others of its kind. I held Jin close feeling protective of him in his animal state. My body shook and I stepped forward unconsciously to help the poor dog but a hand grabbed my wrist roughly. I turned to see Ciel, he stared ahead but kept a firm grip on my wrist.

 _Who else will help that animal?_ I thought to him silently. I pulled slightly but he kept me in place as I heard Finny mutter something over my shoulder. I turned with wide eyes as everyone else did at his sudden yell.

"The poor thing!" Everyone gasped as he ran forward picking up a wooden pillar stuck in the ground and hitting the fighting dogs away from the wounded pet of the murdered boy. I ran forward, losing the earl's grip, with the others behind me as we yelled the gardener's name. Finny leaned over the dog's body and I turned as the crowd stepped towards us. They murmured around our group and I stepped in front of Ciel as they held their pitchforks and poles tightly, glaring at out forms, clearly displeased. A man stepped my way and Jin wrapped around my neck quickly in his snake form as I put on a stern stance.

"Don't take another step" I warned him as he bared his teeth at me. Someone ran in on my right and I was quick to dodge as he stumbled and fell to the ground now on my left. The man in ahead of me stepped forward again. "I said stay away!"

"(Y/n) stop" Ciel called behind me as I froze. Did he want to get hurt?! More people ran towards us as the man swung at me I backed up with a gasp as the tip of the tool just barely missed my face. I stumbled back into strong arms as they grabbed me. Yelling in frustration did me no good as they pulled me back towards the wall along with everyone else. I tried to figure out what to do as chains rustled and I jerked as they clamped down on my wrists and ankles. I gasped as a collar was placed around my neck, Jin was already down in my dress, frightened. I squeaked in pain as the collar on me rose slightly until I was on the tips of my feet struggling not to hang.

"You deserve to suffer!" The man who had almost hit me spat as he flung me back into the wall. Pain echoed up my spine and into my pounding head.

Everyone crowded around us while the servants were tied up against a wooden beam. I gasped for breath as I pulled at my restraints. Everyone's voices became muffled and distant as I wheezed. I could breathe just barely, but the lack of oxygen was taking its toll. Darkness started to roll in.

_"(Y/n)!"_

_Stay hidden!_ I ordered Jin. I heard a howl of pain and blinked trying to see through the black dots of my vision I couldnt grab my chains and age them from their position on my wrists. What was happening? Was everyone alright? I felt Jin move and told him to stay put again. He stilled begrudgingly as I heard quiet voices ahead. Hopefully everything was fine.

I sucked in a short breath almost slipping again. Jin repeated what was happening in my head. The demon dog was a farce and Barrymore (the abusive owner) had been behind it all. Sebastian had found proof which was probably what Ciel had ordered him to do at the lake now that I thought about it. The main item that proved Barrymore did the murderous deed was a cloth in Jame's dog's mouth. He had been protecting the male and bit the killer, keeping a part of his clothing until the end as steel evidence.

The collar around my neck broke off suddenly as Jin went silent. I fell into the arms of Sebastian sputtering for breath.

"I don't think hanging a young lady is very polite" he joked

"Ha ha." I choked sarcastically and pushed up with struggle, gaining back my breath every second.

"My my..." I froze as Sebastian lifted my chin up.

"W-what?" I rasped out tensing up.

"There is a slight bruising but it's healing before my eyes. I guess you are a witch" he grinned as I swatted at him both playfully and seriously. I sighed rubbing my wrists as the raw skin started to heal on its own. Glancing back I saw Ciel doing the same as well while his demon freed the rest of our group. I turned as Finny stepped up to the body of Jame's dog. The pet was with his master now, he had done good.

"You're an amazing dog. To think you tried to protect your master to the end..." The blonde whispered. I held Jin tightly in my arms once he slithered out of my dress, holding onto my wrist. Finny hugged the dog crying softly. "You worked so hard" he repeated.

"This is why I hate dogs" Sebastian frowned as I stared at him confused. He hated them because they worked so hard to protect their masters? I huffed slightly at the ravenette's tense form. He hated them because they were easy to love and lose with their bravery. What a softie. I blinked up at the sky as it started to rain and sighed.

"Case closed" I whispered.

 _Hopefully_. I had sensed something, right? So maybe this wasn't just it yet.

~~~

"Case closed...?" Ciel muttered to himself as he stared out at the heavy storm behind the glass window of his room. Sebastian was behind him, standing silently. "Let's leave this village when the rain lets up."

"Yes, my lord" the demon answered and glanced at his master, smirking as a thought came to mind. "It seems   
(y/n) will be alright with those healing powers of hers."

"If there's something you want to say spit it out" Ciel frowned annoyed at what was to come from the demon next.

"You seemed quite worried when I showed up, tenser than usual. Could it be you were scared?" He asked.

Ciel scoffed, "What would I possibly be afraid of in this village?"

"Perhaps (y/n)'s well being?" The butler hummed as his owner rolled his eye.

"I knew she would be fine" the young Phantomhive frowned.

"Instead of setting you free first, however, you ordered for her to be let go."

"She was choking after all" the boy excused.

"You do enjoy teasing her don't you? Whether it be small jokes or the brink of death-"

"Sebastian" Ciel warned his servant as he turned from the window, glaring heatedly. "She is nothing to me. She is only a useful servant like the rest" he said calmly. Sebastian grinned and bowed.

"Of course, my lord."

~~~

I walked beside Mey Rin as we went to calm down the whining prisoner of Barrymore. Everyone had an hours rest at least with all the drama going about.

Jin tussled around in my arms in his rabbit form. He felt it to, the tingling sensation in my jaw. Although it had been proved their was no demon hound, why did I still sense something?

As we walked towards the cell I stopped at the sight before Mey Rin dropped the items she had brought with her, falling to her backside with a scream. I shook and made sure Jin didn't see the large amount of blood on the floor and broken wall behind.

 _It was here_ , I thought as fear crawled up my spine. Bard and the others came down and saw as well.

"H-hey, he's..." Bard choked out. Running footsteps approached and I knew it was Ciel and Sebastian from the feeling of tingles in my skin.  
An ache in my back revealed Angela. A banging broke the dead silence as I jumped. We all headed upstairs and to the front where the door was opened to reveal a man. He stumbled in and out of the rain.

"Th-the great demon hound!" He sputtered out shaking on the ground.

"Demon hound?" The servants squeaked.

~~~

Lightening lit up the sky as we all hurried down the road to see a crowd surrounding something. Bard and Sebastian questioned aloud as lightning revealed the body of Barrymore. A few of the servants screamed and the demon went to check the corpse as a few of the towns people yelled for mercy from the demon hound. It was chaos.

Seeing Angela move slightly I turned as she fell and grabbed her shoulder to catch her, but as soon as my hand touch her my back erupted with pain. I stumbled back onto the ground Jin around in my arms as he cringed from the pain as well. I winced as Finny ran to Angela's aid and Bard and Mey Rin to mine.

"I'm fine" I sighed as I stood slipping in the mud slightly. My lips parted, letting out a squeak as Bard picked me up.

"Let's not risk it. A young girl shouldn't be seein' stuff like this, go ahead and faint if ya want" he said to me.

"Bard put me down!" I kicked slightly but he wouldn't do so. I sighed leaning my head back trying to ignore the twisting feeling in my stomach. This was Bard, nothing to worry about. I groaned mentally at the thought of the demon hound.

Looks like we were staying here another night or two to figure this out once and for all.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! It seems Sebastian is teasing Ciel while Ciel is teasing you, how quaint.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you love most about the lake or the beach?

Answer for moi; lake would be inner tubing, beach would be gift shops.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"It's a shame young master, after you'd already declared that the case was closed" Sebastian teased the earl as I rolled my eyes at his tease.

"Shut up" Ciel replied tiredly. He seemed agitated and I completely understood why. If I had his job (both being the queen's guard dog and the head of that toy company of his) I would be over all of this by now.

"Where is Angela?"

"I put her to bed for now, but she seems very tired, yes" Mey Rin said.

"Little (y/n) here kicked me when I tried to put her to bed" Bard muttered as I glared up at him.

"I'm fine!" I stated angrily trying to get from my seat but the man pushed me down repeating that I needed to stay off my feet. "Ugh..." Crossing my arms I felt Jin curl in my lap.

"This village was completely isolated from the rest of society" Ciel informed. "Out of the fear of the demon hound's curse... I thought we established that the hound was faked by lord Henry so that he could rule here. But now lord Henry has..."

"Could someone have just murdered him?" I asked rather bluntly.

"There were bite marks on his body" Sebastian explained as I nodded, still not getting a complete answer.

"Are you sure those bite wounds really weren't from the demon hound, like the villagers say?" Bard asked.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for lord Henry's bad deeds!" Mey Rin guessed.

"Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least" Sebastian hummed.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Bard breathed.

"What it means," I whispered softly, but no one heard me. Or at least I thought so until I looked up to see Ciel's eye on me. I flinched and looked away.

"The three of you tend to Angela and get to bed. Its been a long day" the earl stated, squinting his eye on my shrinking form as I tried to duck under the table to the best of my abilities.

"Come on (y/n)" Bard said as I sighed starting to get up. Maybe I would escape--

"Sebastian will tend to her. You three go" Ciel ordered as the cook sighed and followed orders leaving with Mey Rin and Finny. As soon as the door shut I frowned leaning on my hands.

\--or maybe not.

"Here come the questions" I muttered tiredly.

"Have you sensed that reaper since we've been here?" I frowned and shook my head, confused.

"No. Why are you believing my senses now?" I questioned back.

"Because whatever killed lord Henry was not human. You said you sensed something before, what do you know?" Ciel frowned as I sat back in my seat.

"I'm sensing two things, whatever killed Barrymore was the feeling I have in my jaw" I stated.

"And the other feeling?" The boy asked sternly.

"I'm not too sure..." I murmured. Ciel brought his ringed hand up as he focused on his heirloom.

"If you sense that thing again find one of us" he ordered as I nodded and stood. Jin hopped out of my arms his fur tickling my nose as he did. I sniffed and felt myself about to sneeze. Bringing my hands up I felt the familiar sensation of falling as I hit the floor with the energy released. With one look at my hands I cried out.

"Nooo!" I whined my voice higher as I pulled my dress up around me stumbling to get off my feet in the heavy fabric.

"Oh my" Sebastian blinked standing above me suddenly as I peered up at him. He was ten times taller than before and much more intimidating with his dark and broad form.

"Again?" Ciel sighed. "Don't tell me you're sick."

"I'm not, I feel fine!" I snapped angrily as I grew frustrated getting tangled in my dress. A gasp tore through me as Sebastian picked my past self up holding me in front of him. My feet dangled helplessly.

"You are quite cute as a child, (y/n)" he complimented me as I blushed.

"Put me down Sebastian!" I kicked as he chuckled at me. "How old am I this time?" I muttered crossing my arms as the butler brought me to his chest holding me like a baby. I cringed at the embrace.

"You seem around three or four" he stated as I puffed out my cheeks.

"I hate my powers right now."

"What triggered it, then if you're not sick?" Ciel asked standing up from his seat.

"I dunno. I guess the sneeze" I shrugged. Hearing footsteps I turned and froze as the door opened.

"Don't scream" Sebastian said as I felt his arms disappear. My eyes widened as I realized I was flying through the air.

_He_ **_threw_ ** _me!_

I hit something as a grunt sounded and the floor soon came next. Peering through my wild hair to see Ciel under me, I gawked. He seemed so much bigger at this age. I blushed as I sat on his chest and looked up hearing Finny's voice. We were on the floor behind the table where he couldn't see us.

"Oh Sebastian! I was getting some water for Angela from the kitchen. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just cleaning up. The kitchen was the other way Finny" the butler told him calmly as the blonde laughed.

"I still don't know my way around the mansion! Sorry!" With that he left.

I stumbled off my master and ended rolled up in my dress sputtering out locks of my hair. Squeaking in discomfort as hands grabbed under my arms I was lifted once again. Ciel held me up with a sigh and glared at Sebastian.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled as the demon tilted his head smiling.

"Well, I had to hide her. I thought you would have caught her, my lord" he said teasingly.

"I wont catch her when you throw her out of nowhere!" Ciel barked as I sat still in his arms and against his chest. I could feel his heart beat against my shoulder, strangely. He was very warm and I didn't have enough energy to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly it was hard to stay awake. Ciel's nagging grew muffled and distant as I relaxed into his embrace unconsciously.

~~~

"Oh my, she seems to have fallen asleep" Sebastian stated as the boy froze in the middle of his rant and looked down at the adorable three year old (y/n) in his arms.

"Take her" Ciel hissed the order quietly. He was not a children's person.

"But if I move her she'll wake up, my lord" the ravenette grinned. The earl glared murderously at his butler. He had been in the situation before--when (y/n) had fallen asleep in the carriage after the Druitt's party.

"You bastard you're enjoying this" the earl cursed as Sebastian brought a finger to his slim lips.

"Master no cussing in front of a child" he mocked as his owner gritted his teeth almost grinding them out of boiling anger.

 _I will get him back for this_ , Ciel thought angrily as he followed the demon to a spare room where no one would disturb the young (y/n). It would be hard to explain to Mey Rin if she walked back into their room to see her as a child. Ciel glanced back down as the girl moved in his arms slightly just in time to see her grip his suit tightly as she muttered something under her breath. Even the proud Phantomhive's son couldn't think the girl anything but cute at the moment.

Ciel spotted Jin following after them in his rabbit form hopping soundlessly down the hall and into the room as Sebastian opened it. With another glare towards the tall ebony haired butler the navyette entered the room and walked over to the bed. Bending over slightly Ciel sat (y/n) down on the mattress after pulling the blankets back.

As the young earl placed the blankets over her he stopped as a tiny hand grabbed his. His eye widening in surprise.

"Don't go...not again..." she whispered still asleep. What was going on in that brain of hers? Ciel turned to see Sebastian gone and frowned as he glanced back at the girl. Carefully slipping his hand from her fragile one he smoothed her hair back like he had once before and huffed slightly as she relaxed.

 _I absolutely hate this..._ Ciel thought as he withdrew from the bed where Jin cuddled into (y/n)'s side. The earl closed the door as the demon waited beside it, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

" _What?_ " Ciel spoke one bitter word towards the butler, irritable.

"Nothing at all my lord" Sebastian bowed as he lead his master back to his own room.

 _Your relationship with her is slowly growing as I had hoped is all_ , the demon thought as he smirked to himself before letting it disappear.

~~~

I woke up earlier than usual in a guest room and almost died of embarrassment when I remembered the night's events. Why did this all have to happen to me of all people? Why did sneezing make my aging powers react? _Why?_

With a sigh I got up and fixed my tangled up dress. Jin awoke and I sent him outside telling him to stay on high ground in case the demon hound paid a visit (if there even was one). Glancing in a mirror I saw I was back to my twelve year old self once more, and my hair was its usual color again. Heading down to the kitchen I saw Sebastian fixing porridge and silently wished we were back at our manor.

"You're up earlier than usual" Sebastian stated his back turned to me.

"I'm very troublesome aren't I?" I muttered laying my head down on the small table as I sat down.

"You haven't caused much trouble since you've arrived, but you have been quite entertaining to the young master and myself" Sebastian stated as I huffed.

"You're both are teasing sadists aren't you?" I whispered under my breath.

"The young master I'm not too sure about" he answered.

"Of course you heard that" I whispered again and sighed.

"You are much more relaxed towards everyone, your way of speaking has become more simpler like in your time I presume?" He asked.

"Speaking with big words gets tiring and I can only be so polite for so long. Besides the young master's starting to tease me more often so my temper is growing shorter" I complained as I placed my cheek in my hand. "Everyone teases me, you, Bard, even Jin at times. Why am I the victim?" A bowl was placed before me as I glanced down at it and up at the demon as he grinned at me.

"Your reactions are entertaining to watch" he replied. "Besides I'm sure you are not the only one."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "so Ciel is a victim for you then, along with me? Poor us" I rolled my eyes as Sebastian chuckled.

"I must go, enjoy your breakfast" he walked away as I gave him a small wave and began to eat. The rest of the servants walked in after I had finished eating, Bard stretching and forcing out a greeting. Seeing Finny with dark circles under his eyes I hummed. Turning I did a double take as Tanaka sat by me.

"Where do you keep coming from?" I asked him as he 'ho ho ho'ed me and continued eating his breakfast. Angela walked in greeting us as well.

"Oh, are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard questioned.

"Yes. I apologize for causing trouble" she said setting down her tray of cups and snacks. "And when my master always told me not to break courtesy in front of guests..." her voice was soft as she turned looking at the gardener. "Oh, Finny, you look pale..." She reached out to touch him and the blonde squeaked backing up into the back wall.

"Um, I'm, uh, I'm sick!" He excused waving his arms around. "If you touch me, you'll catch my...germs. Right, germs! I'm sorry!" With that he ran from the kitchen leaving dust in his wake.

"He sure doesn't _seem_ sick" Bard commented as we all watched him go.

~~~

I stood by a window in the dining room as Sebastian served Ciel's breakfast telling of its ingredients as Bard and Tanaka stood beside him.

"You're certainly carefree" Ciel commented.

"There is no need to rush" Sebastian stated. With that the door banged opened with Mey Rin yelling his name. Finny followed.

"Oh you spoke too soon" I laughed from behind. The demon frowned.

"What is it? You're making a fuss" he spoke sternly.

"We cant find Angela anywhere!" Finny said.

"Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to go pick them" Bard informed.

"She went to the fen by herself?" Finny mumbled.

"When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?" Mey Rin gasped.

"Oh, hell!" Bard choked out just realizing it. I turned walking up behind Ciel's chair as I listened.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" Finny asked.

"Well you did say you were sick Finny" I reminded him as his turquoise eyes widened at me.

"She did it for me...?" he mumbled and gritted his teeth running out of the room.

"Lets go, Sebastian!" The cook called running after him. Sebastian sighed as the man stopped. "Whats wrong with you?! Are you a red-blooded man or what?!" I never heard that quote before and blinked confused at it. "Never mind! Lets go, Mey Rin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Where's old man Tanaka-? Uh!" We turned looking at the tiny old man dressed a what looked like jungle close and had a shotgun handy.

"What...?" I muttered and giggled after.

"He's on board. Right, let's go, men!" Bard yelled.

"Good to know you didn't forget about me" I called sarcastically as the dirty blonde smirked at me.

"I don't wanna take any chances with you gettin' hurt. Lets go!" He yelled running out with the two right behind him.

"Yes, sir!"

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Annnd there they go" I sang and crossed my arms. Ciel ate quietly as I looked around being quiet and observing the furniture. After awhile he spoke.

"Well? What color is your blood?" He questioned his servant. "It looks as though we've developed a need to rush." Sebastian sighed as I grinned trying not to laugh again. "You seem in no hurry, though, (y/n)" Ciel said after a sip of tea.

"Oh, I wonder why?" I teased. "It's not like I was invited, master."

"You wanted to make sure Sebastian was staying with me weren't you?" Ciel asked as I frowned.

"I wish you didn't see right through me" I muttered.

"You're very predictable" he stated as I rolled my eyes. He turned to his demon. "Put on a first-rate show for me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord" the demon replied grumpily.

~~~

Stepping along the damp grass I glanced up as Jin flew overhead. Ciel was next to me as we walked, Sebastian ahead.

"It's here" I informed them as they both glanced back at me. I cupped my jaw and tensed as a howl split through the silence as well as yelling. "Uh, that was Bard!" I gasped as we wall hurried making our way towards a wrecked sight with old pillars and rocks around. Seeing a few figures and one massive one I slowed as the feeling in my jaw intensified making me frown at the feeling.

"Its real..." I breathed as red eyes glowed through the fog. It was fighting something. "Finny!" I squeaked as he was thrown to the ground the beast going to step on him. I stepped forward and stopped as Sebastian disappeared. He would take care of this. I sighed crossing my arms as he caught the demon hound's foot with one gloved hand.

"Dear me, you're quite good at 'shake hands.'" Sebastian joked as I shook my head at his humor.

"Sebastian!" Finny gasped leaning up from the ground.

"Though you are a bit heavy!" the brunette raised his voice near the end as he lifted his arm throwing the silver demon hound away from him and into part of a broken down wall.

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" Ciel called next to me.

"Young master!" The servants gasped as they turned around to see us behind them. I waved as they called me out as well.

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once" Sebastian stated. The demon hound sniffed at the air as he whined a bit. That's when the butler brought out a box of treats teasing the beast with his velvety voice as I scoffed at him smiling.

"Inuuko?" The servants repeated the dog treat name as the hound drooled at the sight.

"Oh my gosh" I huffed grabbing my head as I laughed slightly. Jin landed on my head in his owl form as we watched the scene unfold. Sebastian hugged the hound's snout. Ciel watched sort of confused by the looks of it as I snorted covering my mouth. Rewards and punishments is what the demon was going for as he kicked the large dog aside. I leaned against a pillar as I tried not to break down from the scene. I don't see why I was so amused by this, I mean the monster _had_ killed people.

"This is even more of a show than I imagined" Ciel stated as I stared at him in awe.

"What did you expect from Sebastian?" I questioned shaking my head

"And finally...hugs!" Said man yelled jumping and bringing the demon hound up into the air as it crashed down sending dirt and dust over us. Blinking as it settled we all ran forward looking into the deep crater the canine had created.

"He's not coming out, no!" Mey Rin said as the earl stepped up next to me his fists on his hips as he stared down into the hole.

"What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!" He called. A few seconds of silence then from out of the darkness answered a reply.

"Very good, my lord."

The ground shook as something started to come up. Ciel was the first to turn and run as I followed after him. I squeaked as hot drops of water landed on us.

"Hey! Is this a hot spring?" Bard hollered as we stared up at a pillar of spraying water.

"I say! Where is Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece" the butler said from somewhere in the water. Was it hollow in there? "A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water and soothe the fatigue of everyday life." The water lowered at the top to reveal Sebastian holding a naked, silver haired man on the water spout. "This is what we have here: a hot spring."

"Sebastian!" The servants gasped in awe. The demon jumped down swiftly.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't strike on a hot spring or two isn't worth his salt" he stated as I rolled my eyes.

 _A Phantomhive demon butler that is_ , I corrected and huffed as the man licked Sebastian. I laughed as Mey Rin had another nose bleed looking away from the scene.

"Pluto!" At the ache in my back I turned wide eyed as Angela ran up. The naked man ran forward greeting the woman with a hug. We all stared and I cleared my throat.

"Well, this is new" I stated as Ciel sighed at me.

"Good boy. Good boy" Angela praised softly.

~~~

It was late afternoon as we stood around the hot spring listening to Angela as she told us of Pluto.

"I found him last month. I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to feed him" she said petting the sleeping dog/human thing. "He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but..."

"Don't brush it off as a 'habit'!" Bard yelled.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him... I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt lord Barrymore... Please! Would you be so kind enough to keep him at your estate, my lord?" I blanched at the question.

"K-keep him at the estate?!" Bard sputtered.

"At Sebastian's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog!" Angela said.

"No, you see, I am merely one hell of a butler..." Sebastian said looking frustrated slightly. His tone clearly said, "oh hell no, don't give that thing to me, I hate dogs after all." I pressed my lips together at my childish thoughts.

"Why not?" Ciel spoke up as I looked at him in shock.

"Do you mean that, young master?" The demon glared as I puckered my lips and waited for Ciel's next sentence.

"Yes. It sounds amusing...in several ways" he smirked looking up at his butler as I held back a laugh.

 _Jeez, what did Sebastian do to deserve this?_ I shook my head and stopped as the ground shook. We turned to see the villagers coming. They fell to their knees thanking Sebastian about breaking the curse or what not.

"What is this about?" Ciel asked.

"My lord, there's a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness" Angela stated.

"There sure are a lot of legends in this town, huh?" I murmured as Ciel glanced at me, smirking. The villagers wept as Sebastian sighed.

"This village had this hot spring all along, though" he explained.

"Well, no matter. We've accomplished our goal" the boy stated.

"Shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?" Sebastian mused.

"(Y/n) declared it first, so she will be the one to declare it last" he ordered me with a glare towards Sebastian. I clapped my hands as Jin spread his wings and took to the sky.

"CASE CLOSED!" I yelled as everyone cheered and laughed.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yay! The case has finally been closed! The only fun i had with writing these chapters were with Ciel and reader-chan parts, I mean honestly. That and this funny chapter. There's literally no seriousness in this episode so sorry if my writing is a bit off.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's the most embarrassing fall you can remember?

Answer for moi; I fell on top of my friend in PE once and landed face first into the dirt, i laughed it off though. But there was this one time we were playing chicken and i didn't know the point of the game was to move at the last second and we ended up smashing into each other. Yeah...it hurt.


	31. Chapter 31

Hope ya like it!

The village immediately started to build the resort now that the case was cleared and everyone was beaming with smiles and good vibes. Since the main bathhouse was built by the time we were done getting ready to leave, Ciel was the first to go and enjoy it. It was his job to overlook it anyway. However, Mey Rin was trying to talk me into going with her before we left to which I gave her a hopeful maybe. I didn't know how deep the pool was and I had scars to hide.

Currently, though, we strolled around the village taking in the new buildings being produced. Observing the upcoming sites I realized my familiar was nowhere to be found. Glancing over the street and skies I didn't see Jin anywhere in sight.

 _Jin where are you?_ I asked.

 _"Look through my eyes_ " he ordered instantly as I jumped at his serious tone. Almost right away I felt his teasing outcome inside me.

 _Why?_ I squinted my eyes at his peculiar request as I stopped walking. Mey Rin was talking to someone while I waited, distracted as I tried to figure out the plan of my shifter. This was most definitely a prank.

 _"Just... Just do it."_ He giggled as I sighed and closed my eyes. This would end badly. I focused on on our bond tapping into it, taking my time. Seeing steamy surroundings through Jin's eyes I instantly tensed.

_Jin are you--_

I didn't get to finish as his eyes focused on a certain figure in the water. I felt my face burn as Sebastian stood by Ciel who sat in the bathhouse enjoying the hot spring. I pulled away quickly yelling loudly in embarrassment as I covered my face. I would not be able to hide my shame.

"JIN!" I screamed in anger and frustration as I heard him laughing in my head. All the peopled turned looking at me, but I didn't care; I spotted an owl flying away from the bathhouse. He wasn't getting away after that stunt. My war yell echoed around me as dirt flew from under my feet. I was running like the wind after my taunting familiar.

I did get to enjoy the hot spring with Mey Rin later on in the day. Jin had been punished and was locked in my room where he would not receive any dinner. He whined in my head and I blocked him out, chatting with the woman in front of me. There was plenty of steamy clouds taking up the space around us, so I didn't have to worry about her seeing my abused body. But just in case, I kept a small towel over my shoulders.

~~~

I hummed to myself as I sat out on the small porch of the Barrymore manor. My hair was still damp from the hot spring, but I didn't mind too much. It wasn't too chilly tonight so there was no worry of caching a cold.

Now that the creepy air to the bazaar town was gone I was able to see the beautiful night of Houndsworth. Stars glittered in the dark sky as I observed them feeling refreshed and relaxed. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and sighed. Calm nights like these were pleasurable, since I had never gotten many of them in my childhood.

Hearing footsteps I was about to open my eyes, but instead ended up jumping as something fell on me. Reaching upwards I grasped a soft fabric and pulled it off my head to find a towel greeting my confused gaze.

"You'll catch your death out here with wet hair." My cheeks warmed at the sound of his voice. Ciel stood next to me as I glanced at his boots and tensed, laying the towel back over my head so he wouldn't see my face. "What are you doing out here?"

"A-admiring the stars..." I mumbled. Silence greeted me as I tried to calm my racing heart. To think I knew what Ciel looked like beneath his shirt. I hid my face in my hands the towel draped over me like a curtain. No matter how hard I tried his bare chest was burned into my brain. I now realized why he didn't go swimming the other day and I felt incredibly guilty for knowing the reason.

"You can't see them like that," the boy stated. I grew confused before remembering my excuse about the stars.

"Well, I need to dry my hair." My voice cracked as I rubbed the towel back and forth over my locks. When I kept doing so out of nervousness the earl spoke up once more.

"What is the matter with you?" He hummed as I felt him lean down, his shadow falling over me.

"N-nothing!"

"It doesn't sound that way." I tensed further and quickly stood.

"I should go inside--!" I squeaked as my feet slid out from under me and ended up stumbling into Ciel. We toppled to the floor from the sudden uneven weight. The towel was gone and flapped to the ground gracefully as I pinned the navyette down, my hair draped over us now like our own personal curtain. My face felt like it would melt as we stared at each other wide eyed. I laid atop his chest, our breaths mingling in the cool air. Our noses almost brushed as I spotted Ciel's eye patch, it had slipped slightly showing a gleam of purple beneath. I couldn't look away and my heart hammered in my chest. It was almost painful.

"Oh my..." Our eyes widened even further as we snapped our gaze to the tall, dark figure to my left--Ciel's right. Sebastian stood at the door grinning down at us--my face scalding. I quickly pushed myself off the lord, stumbling onto my feet as I fell against the wall behind me shaking with nerves.

"I-i-i-it was an accident!" I stuttered out waving my arms. "I j-just fell and--!"

"Quite a way to fall, (y/n)" Sebastian teased as I frowned in distress my eyes starting to water. Had I ruined the earl's image? Was he going to be angry with me?

"Quit it." My eyes fell on Ciel as he sighed sitting up. "It was my fault." I flinched in surprise. How had that been his fault? I was the one to slip!

"Oh? Well, then you should both come in before you catch colds" Sebastian hummed not even attempting to tease the young lord.

 _Why is it always me?_ I thought tiredly as I hurried inside and down to the servants quarters where Jin complained as soon as I walked through the door. He shut up when he spotted my scarlet cheeks.

~~~

The wind was mild, coming and going like my own shallow breaths as I stared up at the grey skies. The Phantomhive servants and our master stood on a small stone bridge outside Houndsworth as we said our last goodbye's to Angela. Bard barked at Pluto to put some clothes on before we went back to which I giggled at as well as looked away from. Even if he was a demon hound I didn't want to see anything that resembled the naked human male. I already had enough stained into my memory.

The day was slightly crisp with a slight chill that made me cross my arms. I sat in the driver's seat waiting for Sebastian, along with the earl behind me. We hadn't said a word to each other since last night.

"I'll certainly come visit Pluto one day." Angela's voice caught my attention as I turned my head back slightly.

"I wish I could refuse." I frowned listening closely at the rude reply from the demon butler. Was he cranky because the maid had slightly forced the demon hound upon us? He didn't like dogs after all...

"What?" Angela questioned sounding as confused as I felt.

"Not many people could tame a demon hound... You seem to have a talent for making lesser beings eat out of your hands."

 _What?_ I thought feeling my stomach drop. _Is she...really not human? Was that sense correct?_

"Let's go, Sebastian," Ciel ordered. The demon climbed up beside me soon after and whipped the reigns. The horses started off into a trot to begin our journey back home. I gritted my teeth slightly as the ache in my back returned and shifted in my seat, turning to look back at Angela. She stared me dead in the eye with a grin that made my heart freeze and my blood run cold. Her beautiful face seemed venomous all of a sudden. Had it all been an act?

 _What are you, Angela?_ I gave her a fake smile, deciding to play her game as well. I gave a wave to which she returned a second later as my hair was blown towards the angelic woman. I would pretend she didn't bother me until the next time we met. Hopefully we would never cross paths again.

~~~

I frowned as Pluto whined in the other cart with the rest of the servants. He really wanted to sit next to Sebastian, but the butler wanted me to stay put. He clearly had no qualms with ignoring the attention-seeking hound.

"I feel bad..." I mumbled guiltily as I glanced back at the silver haired man who whimpered, his eyes big and watery.

"Don't be. I despise him." Sebastian grinned as I sighed looking down at the moving dirt beneath us. I felt bad for the demon, too (having to take care of the hound and all), but did he have to hate Pluto so much? He hadn't done anything worth such negative motions (well, had had killed Barrymore, but the guy had been abusive anyways). I groaned laying my face in my hands as the creature whined sharply. The butler sighed, probably seeing my dilemma.

"He is fine, (y/n). Do not feel sorry for that hound."

"I still feel guilt--" I gasped with a squeaked as something knocked me back, my rear end slipping off the driver's bench. I landed on the seat behind me in the carriage, bouncing slightly as I let out a small grunt. After hitting the hard seat on my side, I quickly sat up fixing my skirt flustered as I met Ciel's wide blue eye. He clearly hadn't expected me to drop in with his gloved hand still being where it'd been (his elbow resting on the side wall of the carriage), but his face was now turned towards me, no longer pressed against his knuckles. I looked away and frowned as Pluto growled down at me and met his squinted glare.

"Well, never mind then, jeez!" I snapped as Jin hissed at him in his owl form, having just landed on the side of the carriage. He flapped his wings at the demon hound as it growled right back at him. I turned around bringing Jin down onto my lap as Pluto begged for Sebastian's attention now behind me.

"Honestly..." the demon sighed.

"Sorry," I called as I glanced at Ciel who was still kind of surprised by my falling into the seat across from him. "Glad I dropped in...?" I joked with an awkward smile as he rolled his eye. "I can move to the other carriage if you want--"

"I don't care; do what you wish." The young lord's voice was cold, him now looking back out at the bland surroundings. I frowned, saddened by his mood and focused my sight in the opposite direction. We hadn't spoken since last night, when I had accidentally fallen on him. The air between us had been muddled with awkwardness ever since the mishap.

 _"I could turn into a horse if you want and we could ride ahead"_ Jin suggested as I grinned petting his current rabbit form.

 _No. How would we explain a sudden horse popping out of nowhere?_ I questioned as he shrugged slightly. _Besides I don't know how to ride a horse._

 _"Really? Well, maybe one day we can go and learn. I've never been ridden before and you're probably heavy"_ Jin teased as I huffed and ruffled the fur atop his head. His discomfort made me smile.

 _Maybe one day_ , I thought.

The rest of the ride would be almost unbearable with the earl seated in front of me to my right. Hopefully I could find some way to mend the personal bubbled I had popped, but something told me I never would be able to.

~~~

(Days later)

Silence grew thick in the young Phantomhive's office. He had called the noisiest people in the house to the room, them being the three imbeciles and Tanaka. Although, (y/n) could be loud at times she was not there and most likely hard at work around now. The lord had called these servants of his for one reason, his entertainment of course.

"S-so..." Mey Rin stuttered out cutting through the silence since he had not spoken up. "What did you want to speak with us about?" The young earl opened his one, serene blue eye and looked the red head dead in the eye. His serious stare made the maid tense, expecting bad news.

"I have a job I want you to do," he spoke with a low voice.

"J-O-B?" The three spelled out in excitement as they cuddled together beaming with happiness and relief. They muttered about how they'd thought they were called to his office to be fired. Although Ciel sometimes wondered if they were even worth the trouble of keeping he never got that far in letting them go. The earl sighed as Tanaka popped out in the corner of the room singing his usual tune. With a firm patience the boy turned in his chair and lifted his newly received toy from the ground and sat it down on his massive, oak desk.

"This is a camera said to have been in the famous Talbot's collection" he stated. "It's got a story to it. It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it."

The three workers sounded out the collection's name in confusion as the boy squinted his eye in annoyance. With the rarely heard *pop* of Tanaka's original form, everyone turned at the sight of the tall old man as he explained to the three helpers.

"William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were queer rumors about the last camera he used. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks of most fondly will appear in the picture...perhaps."

"Whoever he thinks of most fondly?!" Mey Rin squeaked in excitement.

"Can such a clever camera really exist?" Tanaka questioned as he deflated back to his old self leaving a mysterious air in the room.

"Shall we take a shot to test it out?" Ciel smirked behind his new item as he brought the sheet over his head getting ready to take the picture. "Don't move. Exposure takes ten seconds."

"W-what's 'exposure'?" Mey Rin questioned shyly.

"To put it plainly, its copying an image of Finny" Bard stated as they eyed the gardener with interested gazes.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, the image will blur and we wont get a good picture" the young master spoke sternly as Finny fidgeted slightly. He was doing his best to stay still, but his nerves were shot at the sudden pressure of everyone's eyes on him. "8, 9, 10...done."

The blonde gasped for breath.

"It would have been all right to breathe."

~~~

After getting the picture developed it revealed that Finny's most fondest person was, in fact, a bird. He had accidentally killed it along with a bear statue he'd been holding in the earl's office as he told of his animal friend. The young man's strength made the other two helpers blanch as the wooden grizzly's head rolled across the floor.

Soon enough Tanaka revealed that the only loved ones that would show up in the picture would be dead, so the camera did indeed work. At the statement the lord smirked at his object while his servants went berserk in the background. Everything was white noise to Ciel as various results to his idea bombarded his thoughts. He would enjoy seeing the outcome of his plan as it unfolded.

"Take a picture of (y/n) and Sebastian with this camera," he ordered with a stern tone, "but do not let them notice."

As the three workers cheered for their new assignment the boy looked down at the tool of his amusement.

_What on earth will appear if we take a photo of Sebastian? And who will show up in (y/n)'s picture?_

"This will be worth seeing..." he murmured.

~~~

I shuddered as I was washing the dishes and froze feeling as if it was a little too calm at such an early hour. My senses were buggy today, bumping my nerves up even though there were no supernatural beings threatening the manor. Jin moved on my neck his scales sliding against my skin easily.

 _"What is it?"_ He asked curiously.

"I don't know" I muttered as I finished up my chores and turned hurrying to mop the ballroom. Where were the rest of the servants? One of them should have popped up by now. Sighing I felt the need to take a break. The morning had been too disappointing and now I was growing nervous.

I had been looking forward to cleaning the library, but Sebastian had taken it from me and given me numerous other things to clean. Wanting to be cheered up by the usual three they were nowhere to be found. Everything seemed to be against me today. I bit the inside of my cheek as my shoes clicked against the floor.

Today I wanted to speed through work, just wanting to relax for once.

~~~

I hummed softly as I twirled around the ballroom sliding across the wet floor with ease and slipping once or twice but never falling. After getting that done I hurried out to the garden to water the flowers. Jin flipped into his owl form and flew around plucking weeds for me while I re-hydrated the dry soil.

Next was getting the laundry folded and put up. Jin carried the clothing to each room while I washed them, he was being helpful as well. I guess he had been guilty for the last trick he'd played on me.

As I was hanging up wet clothes to dry I felt eyes on me and glanced around. I hummed and continued on with my work seeing no one around. After a few minutes of being bent over I turned I ran into a wide chest. Looking up in surprise I blinked, smiling at Bard while patting my dress free of pollen from the flowers before folding the next batch of clothes.

"Hey Bard, what are you doing out here?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Checking up on ya, how are you feelin'?" He asked seeming slightly nervous as I bent to put the next wet sheet up on the line.

"Fine, how are you?" I replied glancing sideways at the cook. He seemed....suspicious.

"Good...uh...hey be still there's a bug on your shoulder--" I squeaked instantly jumping away.

"W-w-where?!" I stuttered turning and looking down at myself. I adored animals, but insects never managed to strike me as cute or harmless.

"Be still!" Bard repeated.

 _"I don't see anything on you"_ Jin stated. I stopped frowning up at the fellow helper. I froze and irony struck as I spotted something on the chef's head.

"Uh, Bard you have a bug on you actually" I told him as his eyes widened. It was his turn to freak out.

"W-where?" He whispered and stopped as the small spider dropped down from his hair and onto his face. He yelled running off as I called after him and sighed deciding not to bother.

"Well, serves him right for tricking me" I huffed continuing on with my work.

~~~

The earl grew immensely bored. The servants were taking their time with their assignment. He turned the white lamb figure on his desk around, the soft scraping of it's stand against the smooth wood giving the silent room some sound. A black sheep sat to the side, ignored for the moment as the boy sighed. Why did taking a picture have to be so difficult for those three? Why couldn't that demon and witch just be still for a mere ten seconds?

A knock at the door made Ciel sit up.

"Come in" he stated pushing the lamb to the side so it's symbolization wouldn't be seen by it's match. (Y/n) stepped in with the dessert he'd ordered from Sebastian a few minutes ago. The young maid smiled at him like she always did offering a bow.

"Master" she greeted walking forward and setting the plate on his desk. Ciel watched with a hooded eye and geld back a grin as he saw a blurred figure out of the corner of his eye. The servants were trying the window shot again. It had failed with Sebastian, but maybe (y/n) would be fooled?

"Is there anything else you need?"   
(Y/n) asked her voice sounding soft and sweet like it always did to the earl.

"Yes, stay there a moment" he ordered as she blinked at him tilting her head slightly.

"What--?"

"Don't speak or move. I need to see something" the young earl stated as the girl did as she was told confusion as well as curiosity lighting up her (e/c) orbs. Ciel observed her and held back a teasing smirk as she looked away from him, but did not move. He leaned forward resting his chin on his hand and continued staring. The earl noticed (y/n) bite the inside of her cheek, a sign that she was growing flustered. The witch glanced back at the boy and he did not miss the faint pink that dusted her cheeks as she sighed.

"What is it?" She asked finally moving back to look down at the carpet.

 _Damn, with only two more seconds to go,_ Ciel thought. But it wasn't a complete waste, at least not to him. He'd enjoyed making her squirm.

"Oh nothing" the boy lied easily waving his pale hand lazily, yet somehow gracefully. "I was trying to guess if that was a speck of food or something else on your cheek."

"What?!" (Y/n) squeaked as she covered her face wiping it off quickly. "I-is it gone? Did I get it?" She asked as the young lord held back a teasing smile once more. He flexed his pointer finger at her, a command to come closer to which she obeyed. Ciel was quick to lick his thumb and grab the girl's face softly wiping a random spot of her cheek off. Her skin was warm to the touch. He almost chuckled as her eyes widened and she stumbled back with a heated face.

"There" he said simply taking a bite from his sweet snack. "It's gone."

"T-thanks, master." With a small bow the embarrassed girl hurried out closing the door softly. When he was sure everyone had dispersed he finally let out an airy chuckle.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ooh~ You got some awkward Ciel stuff going on (*whispers* not to mention you saw him half naked *squeals*). Just saying though, if it had been in third person Ciel would have been sitting in the bathhouse and all of the sudden would have heard you scream for Jin. He would've been like "what the hell is happening now?" and Sebastian would have seen Jin and been smirking like 'oh i _know_ what just happened, yep.'

But daaaang, Ciel got some flirt in him today!

*Leans in behind me smirking* (You should know who it is by now.)

*Turns around waving hands in the air* YOU KNOW YOU'RE SEXY GO AWAY!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What animal do you see yourself as?

Answer for moi; I'd like to say some sort of fox, but i'm probably one of those fat lazy house cats.


	32. Chapter 32

(I advise you to go back and watch Black Butler Season 1 episode 9 to not be confused. Sorry for the interruption.)

Hope ya like it!

With the arrival of a guest I stayed in the kitchen cleaning up the lunch that had been served before he had arrived. He was a journalist, I think? His name had been Jones or something like that, I wasn't really listening when Sebastian had showed him in. As I returned to the dining room I was shocked to see Ranmao on the table, seated with straight posture and a emotionless face. We sure were having a lot of visitors today.

"Oh, hello milady," I bowed. She blinked at me with those big honey-colored eyes of hers. "I didn't know you were here," I stated as I went to clean up around her. She watched me as I glanced at her curiously every once in a while. The woman really did sit erotically, but she was a very beautiful girl so why not flaunt it?

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked as she shook her head, her braids swishing around as she did, I smiled at the little hair-made horns on her head.

The silent female flexed her finger at me a minute later. "Oh? Do you need something?" I repeated as she nodded. I stepped closer, and she waved her hand at me again. "Yes?" I hummed coming closer once more. I shrieked as she wrapped her arms around me bringing me into her arms. Her massive chest was hard to miss as I sat curled in her arms like a baby.

"M-m-m-miss!" I squeaked trying to leave her arms as I turned my head. "What are you doing?!"

Ranmao rubbed her head against mine as I blushed, feeling the heat creep up my neck. This was really inappropriate! I could feel my anxiety beginning to surface. She was muttering softly saying I was cute or something like that--it was the first time I had ever heard her voice.

"This is inappropriate!" I squeaked as she pulled my braid undone setting me on the ground so she could play with the (h/c) strands. At least she wasn't touching me anymore. "M-miss Ranmao!" I frantically tried to get away as she played with my hair. Suddenly she let go and I sighed standing up and fixing my dress. When I turned to see her out of sight I exhaled in surprise. "What the hell was that for?!" I whispered, fumbling with my loose locks while hurrying to finish my work.

~~~

"(Y/n), the young m-master said you m-missed some weeds out in the garden and said to go finish p-plucking them. y-yes" Mey Rin told me as I groaned, exhausted.

"It's already dark out! Why has today been so stressful?" I muttered heading out to the garden. I had been trying to finish all my work with the help of Jin, but it seemed the earl just gave me more to do right before bed. Why didn't that familiar double-check for weeds? Why didn't I?

Hearing someone yell I turned to see a figure far out in the meadow. I squinted seeing it was the young master himself as I laid my hands on the white marble fence surrounding the edge of the garden. What was he doing out there? Did he come to watch me suffer as I tried to find the last few weeds Jin had apparently missed? No, why would he be out that far just to watch me? I blinked and stared down the hill, starting towards him out of curiosity.

Ciel wasn't even facing me, so who had he yelled at? I sighed and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Looking up I saw something terribly big coming straight for the earl. My heart stopped as I gasped running towards him.

"MASTER!" I screamed trying to move faster. "MOVE!" He didn't look at me. He would've heard me, right? I took a breath. I wouldn't make it in time-

 _Time_! I remembered as my eyes widened. Taking a small breath I leaped, feeling the air rush pass me as I skipped through the former thought. As I reached out for Ciel--who slowly turned to look at me at last--I saw the falling object about to hit both of us. My body acted out of it's own nature as I hit the earl. I curled around him pinning him to the ground as I tensed feeling the statue right behind me. My powers revved to life and I realized that I had frozen time when silence struck and the air turned to ice. Slowly, I looked down at Ciel. His normal relaxed stare met mine as he blinked causing my heart to skip a beat and air to escaped my pressured lungs.

"You're not frozen?" I asked glancing at his disheveled hair against the ground. His deep, blue eye peered around in halfhearted curiosity.

"It seems so," he replied as I winced feeling my powers start to drain.

Sitting up my I inhaled sharply at the close call. The statue was about to hit the ground a foot or two to my right, but it would still impact our spot. A warning pulse went through me--talent about to be cut off. Closing my eyes, I yelled at myself for what I was about to do. With tense muscles I shifted, grabbing the boy's shoulders as I leaned forward forcing the both of us to roll out of the way of the oncoming pillar. My hair was fully white when the action was done and I let out a weak sigh as the ground shook. I almost collapsed on top of Ciel, but managed to catch myself as time started back up.

Warmth echoed and I winced as something touched my hair. Peering up I saw Ciel held a handful of snow white locks in his pale grip. His cerulean eye met mine.

"You have grown stronger," he stated in what I could almost place as awe. My eyes widened and I jumped as something bright hit the ground. We both were surprised at the new dragon statues around us as they spit glowing sparks around, lighting up the small meadow.

_What the heck? Where did these come from?_

Ciel sat up our chests bumping as I backed up, weakly, swinging my leg up and over to avoid straddling the navyette any longer. Now settled on my knees facing the earl I took a deep breath, face flushed and hair whited out.

"What the heck were you trying to do?" I murmured as I spotted Lau by one of the dragons. He grinned saying something but I didn't catch it. Feeling the tingly sensation in my skin I knew Sebastian was near.

"Trying to get one of you to sit still long enough," Ciel muttered. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm sure she would have posed for a picture, my lord. I would have as well if you'd only asked," Sebastian spoke up from somewhere behind us. The earl growled irritably, looking over my shoulder.

"You just wanted a picture...?" I let out a hallow sigh. The world tilted and my eyes closed as I fell over. Shockingly, the young lord caught me. I felt him tense before I relaxed in his embrace. "You're strange, Ciel," I laughed softly just before I passed out.

~~~

The room was eerily quiet as he stared at me, his eye squinted in a way that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Did the photo turn out good, master?" I asked nervously hoping he had managed to take one. I'd woken up late last night and already apologized for the trouble of passing out on the earl but he wouldn't speak.

_This_ _is_ _the mishap in Houndsworth all over again_ _, I swear_ _._

"Who did you think would be in that photo?" He asked finally. I hummed, remembering what Mey Rin and the rest had explained to me about the mysterious camera.

"I guess...my mother?" I murmured looking at the square parchment in the work space of the young lord.

Ciel sighed, touching the picture with his three middle fingers before sliding it across the desk in one movement. I observed it, curious as my eyes widened. My shaky hand came to cover my mouth as I blinked.

My mother was in the picture, but so was Mey Rin, Finny, Tanaka, Bard, and Sebastian. They took up almost all of the background in the picture, but I could see someone else there, in the background, or was it more than one?

"How can that...?"

"I've been trying to figure it out as well," the earl sighed. I squinted at my mother feeling my heart ache at her relaxed gaze. She wasn't smiling, but she still seemed happy. Ciel and I were in the middle of the large group. I was straddling him no doubt, but the picture only showed just past our shoulders as we stared at each other. Ciel's hand was holding my hair like before, staring into my wide eyed gaze, though he was a bit darker-or rather blurry then the rest. Those three must have taken it when he'd just begun to sit up. That's when it clicked.

"I know why everyone's there," I whispered uncovering my mouth. Ciel hummed as I looked at him teary eyed, his eye widened in surprise. I gave him a smile. "You're all there because where I'm from you all will already be..." I struggled to finish my sentence, but nodded and cleared my throat.

"I see," a pause and then, "so this is your mother?" He asked grabbing the photo and looking down at it.

"Yes," I smiled. "She died...I'm sure you can put the pieces together," I said, not being able to say she committed suicide.

"There's a resemblance," he told me as I grinned.

"She was always beautiful to me. I hope she's in a better place," I breathed looking down. "She deserves it..." Shaking my head I cleared my throat for the second time and put on a smile. "So what are you going to do with that photo?"

"You may have it." I gasped as he threw it forward and struggled to catch it's thin frame as it whisked through the air.

"A-are you sure?" I asked clutching the paper edges with a shocked face.

"I'm positive," he sighed looking back to his bored self.

"Oh... Well, who is in the picture for you?" I asked confused and flinched from his harsh gaze. "I'll just forget about it," I muttered nervously as I turned and started to leave. "What did the rest say when they saw it?" I opened the door.

"I made sure they never did since it's a phenomenon. Don't let them see it either."

"Yes, master."

"Oh and one more thing," Ciel said as I looked back at him. He smirked at me and my heart jumped. "Ranmao stated she'd take you out sometime." I choked on air as my eyes widened.

"W-what?!"

\---

Hello my fanfic worms! NO THE CHAPTER IS NOT OVER YET! This is just an in-between Questions of the Week!

I bet Ciel sort of enjoyed the girl on girl action in a way. Yes, he did see that. Ranmao does in fact think you are adorable and has been wanting to cuddle you ever since she first saw you, so when Lau told her to keep you still she was more than happy to try and do so. She failed but sure got a kick out of it. You're like a little doll to her.

Anyway i wanted to say that i changed a lot of scenes in the series (if you haven't noticed), so instead of Sebastian taking a picture of Ciel when he's asleep, the picture of Ciel and you is the last picture to be taken. I guess you could say the earl didn't care about getting a picture of Sebastian anymore.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who would show up in the picture for you, Reader-chan?

Answer for moi; my grandmother or my cousin, i miss them T-T

ON WITH THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE CHAPTER!

~~~

(Idk how many days, but days later)

 _Gah!_ I crossed my arms and breathed a sigh. London had become much colder in the last month and with the arrival of snow also came the holiday known as Christmas. Bitter memories of posing for the yearly holiday picture with my family came to mind as I walked down the icy streets. Inside the house it was always decorated for parties, but we never celebrated the joyful day. Smile was kind enough to sneak me out on Christmas Eve and show me the things that normal people usually did for fun around that time. He always tried to give me a good experience with things I never knew about.

I frowned as a chilly breeze blew my braid slightly as well as some of the loose strands.

 _Jeez! Why does it have to be so cold?_ Jin moved around my neck in his newest form. His blindingly bright coat gave some warmth to my shoulders and neck, but other than that I was still cold all over. Since my usual uniform was a little short for this kind of weather I had taken to wearing my vacation dress with an old coat Mey Rin had lent me. Mittens covered my hands, but my face and ears were vulnerable and turning pink.

I closed my right eye as Jin raised his head, some of his fur poking at my face. His pert snout moved from side to side as he looked around. I patted his head lower so I could see, preferring not to run into any passerbys. His fox form was beautiful like all his others and Jin seemed to use it a lot outside, that or his owl form. Scratching behind his ear I felt a satisfied hum in my head as I grinned slightly and looked ahead.

I was accompanying the master and his demon butler on this snowy, winter's day. Apparently there was some kind of fair we were going to. Ciel didn't tell me much and I wouldn't bug him for details since I had just learned that paperwork was not all he dealt with everyday. Apparently, he was home schooled by Sebastian some of the week, just like Smile did with me. It was unnerving, sometimes, how alike Sebastian and Smile could be. Although, my demon's personality was gentler in a way. The butler's seemed more like a teasing father-like companion and a bit...darker.

"Are you looking forward to the frost fair?" Said man asked. I looked up at his tall form just noticing him on my left.

_Speak of the devil._

"Sure, I like to get out of the house every once in awhile, but I don't really know what to expect," I informed the male as he grinned down at me.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he stated as I gave a nod.

"We're almost there," Ciel spoke as I glanced ahead at his hooded form. I had to bite back a laugh when I had first saw his winter clothing. It's not that it looked funny, it was just rather adorable on the earl. I'd learned from the last few days that winter suited him. His blue eye brought color to the bland surroundings along with Jin's. Gold and navy within a sea of white were quite the duo, or rather color pair.

Looking passed the young master of mine I saw a bridge reaching over a river of some sort and was surprised to see tents slowing popping up on the water.

"Wow..." I breathed putting a skip in my step as I passed Ciel to get to the edge of the road. I scanned over the frost fair in amazement as it all sat on a frozen river. I hadn't known it was _that_ cold here, I guess it went to show how much I knew about the world. My heart plummeted as I saw the tents resting on the solid ice. "You enjoy surprising me, don't you?" I hummed not even turning to look at Ciel as he stepped up beside me.

"Why speak of what's to come when you will experience it yourself?" He questioned. I huffed to myself. That was something he would say alright.

Walking down some steps that lead to a lower part by the river I hesitated when stepping onto the ice. The bad experience I'd had with water came to mind as I swallowed thickly and raised my shaking foot. I was careful not to slip, but learned the ice was rough enough to stay upright. When nothing cracked or shifted I felt a bit of fear diminish, but my breathing grew uneven as we made our way farther onto the river. Jin flickered his tail as we approached the tents hitting me in the eye as I made a discomforted grunt. The action distracted me for a few seconds.

"I see. 'Frost fair' is an appropriate name," Sebastian spoke gaining my much needed attention.

I glanced at some people that skated near the tents and wondered what it was like to do such a thing. Though, skating on a most likely melting surface atop a large mass of water made me immensely nervous. I had never been ice skating and right now I never wanted to, not until my fear faded at least. Looking to my right, towards the bridge, I was surprised to see a statue as I continued to observe the strange facilities.

"I'm told..." The earl started to reply to Sebastian's comment as I turned to listen wanting a distraction before I fainted, "this is the first frost fair on this scale to be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of the London Bridge since the year 1814."

"So this is the _actual_ London Bridge?" I muttered thinking of the old song. Jin huffed, not very interested. He was slightly grumpy from missing breakfast, having slept in. Before we got mixed in with the fellow people visiting the fair as well he jumped into his owl form and took off.

 _"I'm going to check around"_ he told me. The familiar deserved to go and have his own fun so I let him.

 _Alright, be safe_. I followed his white form with my eyes as he flew above the tents. Walking behind Ciel and Sebastian I looked over the items for sale as men bellowed about their merchandise. I wasn't paying attention when I heard the young master's amused huff next to me.

"What is it my lord?" Sebastian questioned as curious as I.

"Those are all inferior goods," Ciel grinned emptily with a half lidded eye. I glanced over the items to the right on display. "If the river freezes again next year, Funtom could set up shop. For example, that's--"

"Ah, hello there, my noble lad! You have a good eye," the seller spoke as the earl pointed his cane at what looked like a small boat of some sort. I huffed slightly as the young master glared poorly at being interrupted.

 _Always wanting to be the smart one out of the group_ , I thought as the seller spoke of the toy being a piece of the Funtom Workshop, some part of Ciel's company I presumed.

 _"Code red!"_ Jin screamed in my head as I winced shutting my eyes at his intense volume. I frowned slightly annoyed by his outburst.

_Jin! What the--_

_"Elizabeth is here!"_

I froze and noticed Sebastian looking at me. Ciel spoke of something relating to the toy and the demon listened no doubt, but his gaze was on me. I looked away trying to play it off as nothing.

 _Alright, calm down. Why is she here?_ I asked.

 _"Um..."_ He went quiet for a minute or two _. "Oh, apparently it's Ciel's birthday soon."_

My eyes widened, but I hid it as I looked at the boy. He spoke about the ark being a fake and revealed that it was rare and in a three piece set. The earl also told of the mansion being burned down as well, surprising me. I assumed that was how his parents died.

"Noah's Ark... It's like this nation itself" Sebastian said as both Ciel and I looked up at him.

"What?" We mumbled in unison.

"A boat led by a single skipper. The only ones saved are a select few. It's an arrogant idea." I frowned slightly. Of course he would belittle the ark of the bible, he was a demon after all. I didn't know much about religion, it's not that I didn't believe, I just didn't know much about God, or the others people followed. I usually just went through my days, asking for help and it came sometimes, but from whom I never really thought about.

"Uh! You're..." I looked farther right at the new voice to see a man staring at Ciel with shock evident on his features.

"If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here, I suppose there must be a peace in London...for today," the earl teased the male as I rolled my eyes. So the man was an inspector then.

"I'm not frivolling! I'm on duty!" He explained.

"Oh, my. Well, then, inspector, earn your wages in faithful service to Queen and country," Ciel replied as he turned walking away.

"Wait!" The inspector called from behind as we began our walk. "I have some questions for you, Ciel!" I turned as his hand was smacked away by Sebastian's and inhaled at the sudden action.

"Pardon me, but as you can see my master is fragile--" the demon felt the blue eye currently glaring at him "--I mean, sensitive," he amended. "So I'll have to ask you not to be so rough," the butler bowed. I snorted into my shoulder and looked away as I felt Ciel shift his glare onto me. Busted.

"The ice is growing thinner it seems." My heart skipped a beat as I looked down with a small cringe and frowned angrily. I glanced at the arrogant boy only to see his smirk. Crossing my arms I held my chin high. He knew I couldn't swim so of course I would be scared if I was told something like that!

"You think you're something don't you?" I murmured to myself starting my walk again.

"What was that?" Ciel questioned as I waved, too irate to face him.

"Nothing, nothing," I waved lazily.

"If you're going to question someone, do it right and face them."

"Who said it was a question?"

"Then you were talking trash?"

"Master, why would I ever talk bad about you?" I said in a bored tone looking to my right.

"You--"

"I still have some questions, Ciel!" The inspector called as I turned to see the earl sigh.

"If you must, come along," he said as I followed the young master into a rather colorful tent. I took three steps inside and squeaked as arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me aside. From the soft pressure against my shoulder blades I already knew who it was.

"Hello miss Ranmao," I greeted as she rubbed her head against me reminding me of a cat as I shifted nervously. Ciel had not noticed her attack or my absence as he was seated at a table with the inspector. Ranmao dragged me back and continued to cuddle me.

While the earl and investigator spoke I flinched as she tried to feed me something. I hesitantly took a bite of the cookie and chewed slowly. Ranmao seemed happy with my cooperation and started to play with my hair. I pouted as I was sat down on a chair and curled my fingers around the wooden edges. Why did this girl have to like me?

"Ranmao why do you think I'm cute?" I asked. She bent over, looking at me upside down with a straight face as her hair fell into my lap. I froze as she poked my cheek and blinked.

"...My face?" She nodded and shook her head. Yes and no. I thought about it. The woman poked closer to my mouth.  
"My mouth?" She shook her head, "my smile?" I tried she nodded. "I see, so just my looks huh?" I teased playfully. She shook her head. "Oh, you like my personality too?"

She nodded. I laughed.

"Well, thank you."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Looks like Ciel and you are slowly growing closer in both teasing each other, how fun! Also Christmas will not be happening in this story, since it's not in any Black Butler episodes.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you think is the most cutest part of yourself?

Answer for moi; Do my pets count? No? Then maybe my way of messing up every other word when i speak. I would think that's cute in a guy, so why not myself?


	33. Chapter 33

Hope ya like it!

"Ah, why isn't it that interesting maid of Ciel's?" I looked up as Ranmao stroked my head like I was some pet. Lau smiled down at me, his eyes shut like always.

"Hello again" I smiled softly.

"It seems Ranmao has grown a liking to you. She does not adore many things" he stated cocking his head slightly.

"I'm not too sure why she likes me so much" I admitted. My personality was pretty ordinary.

"Whats not to like?" Lau grinned. "Come along Ranmao, I'm sure (y/n) here wants to go and take a look at the fair." Said woman hugged me tighter and withdrew after a second or so, albeit slowly. Although, I wanted to look around I wasn't so sure if I was allowed to.

"You may go." I jumped and glanced up at Sebastian who held the young master's coat.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, I will look after the young master. Besides, I'm sure Jin is awaiting your company" he smiled slightly as I mirrored him.

"Thank you" I nodded and took one last look at Ciel. From the way his eyes squinted I was sure he was getting into something work related.

Turning on my heel I walked out of the colorful tent and into the frostbitten air. I called to Jin, he was still flying around above the fair within the grey clouds. My familiar was interested in some tents that were set up and revealed that Elizabeth was far from where I stood. With that information I set off to my right looking at tents and merchandise for sell and doing my best to not focus on the fact I was walking on a frozen river. As I was making my way passed one tent that I had yet to take a look at, I felt a shudder go down my spine and sighed.

"He he he~" I pulled on a smile and turned swiftly to face the silver haired man.

"Hello, Mr. Undertaker" I greeted as he snickered at me.

"Oh Undertaker will do just fine, deary" he instructed as I nodded, albeit nervously.

"I see you have a tent up?" I questioned eyeing a coffin to his right. I had learned he'd dealt with victim's bodies that had been in the Jack the Ripper case and Ciel seemed to know the man a good deal.

"Yes, a lot of people can freeze to death at this time of the year~!" He sang happily as I did my best to hold my smile. In only resulted in a tight lipped grin.

"Ah...I see" I nodded a bit disturbed. Why did he have to be so creepy? Oh, yeah, because he was a reaper. But then again Grell wasn't like that.

"What is it you're looking for?" I blinked at the odd reaper and hummed.

"How did you know I was looking for something?" I asked suspicious.

"Instinct, or maybe because your eyes reveal your thoughts if observed long enough?" He chuckled leaning forward. I held my ground.

"I am not that easy to read" I sighed shaking my head. It took more than a glance to figure me out.

"Oh, no?" He hummed rocking on one foot to the other.

"Only some people can really understand me" I stated strongly.

"And is the young earl one of those few?" He teased. I forcefully laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so. Not yet, at least. He won't be figuring me out for a while" I revealed as the scarred man before me nodded, grinning.

"My, aren't you a secretive one? He he he..." Undertaker smiled as I huffed.

"I'm afraid I am an open book, though, compared to you, Undertaker. Good day" I bowed and turned getting ready to walk away.

"There is a store in town that you might be interested in" he called as I stopped and looked back at him. He pointed one long nailed finger at me, "Would you like to know where? He, he, he~"

~~~

"I knew I should have brought my money with me." I sighed as I walked the streets of London, looking for the store Undertaker had pointed me towards.

 _"Want me to go get it?"_ Jin asked as I looked down at his fox form. He followed after me on paws as we searched the rows of shops.

"Do you know the way back?" I questioned him as a few people glanced my way. I was talking to a fox after all, that wasn't common along with the animal. He nodded his furry head.

_"Yeah, it'll take me maybe ten minutes to get there and back."_

_Alright. Be quick. I'll keep looking for that shop_ , I replied as I nodded. He ran forward making a quick turn into an ally way. I smiled as he flew out in his owl form taking to the skies with long strokes of his vibrant wings. Looking forward I read the shop and street signs as I made my way around searching and asking directions on occasion. Soon the icy wind picked up and I was forced to put my coat over my head to keep my ears and some of my face warm. Jin was having trouble finding the money since Mey Rin kept it somewhere in my room. So he was running late, I had not grown any further in finding the shop either.

" _Yeek!"_ I squeaked as my foot slid out from under me and I hit the icy ground losing my breath. The world spun for a moment as I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath.

"Miss are you alright?" I opened my eyes with strain as a dirty little boy peered down at me, smudges across his face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" I breathed sitting up and patting the bit of snow from my back and head that I had fallen on. The child held a hand out tentatively and I smiled taking it as he helped me up. "Thank you. Whats your name?" I asked bending down slightly so I could get a good look at him. He had chocolate brown hair that looked a bit greasy and his green eyes stuck out among his dirt-covered face.

"I'm Charlie, nice to meet ya" he smiled.

"Well, Charlie, since you helped me why don't I buy you something as a reward?" It was easy to see this boy lived on the streets, he was quite skinny and looked like he needed some food.

"Really, miss?" He gasped. I nodded patting his head.

"Yeah, my friend is bringing me my money as we speak. He should be here soon. What would you like to eat?" I asked. He put on a thinking face as I stood straight wiping off the rest of the snow on me.

"Oh!" His face lit up. "There's this candy store a few streets over! Could I get somethin' from there?"

"Sure" I nodded and gasped as he grabbed my hand pulling me forward.

"Lets go!" He laughed as I smiled and followed after him. After crossing the road Charlie slid once over the icy sidewalk and I managed to catch him as we laughed and continued on our way.

"Hey there's an ice slide over here" the boy informed pulling me towards a slight slope that lead deeper into town.

"Ice slide?" I hummed as he let go and walked towards the beginning of the hill.

"Yeah watch! The goal is to stay on your feet an' catch the pole down at the corner!" I gasped as he jumped forward and bent his legs sliding down the iced over street.

"Charlie!" I yelled running forward out of fear he would get hurt. Seeing his small form race down the slope I sighed as he grabbed the pole and swung around it landing on his feet after stumbling over once.

"Did ya see that?!" I sighed and giggled shaking my head at him. "Your turn!" My eyes widened at his statement.

"I don't think I can..." I frowned glancing at the ice.

"The candy stores right here! C'mon!" He called. I gulped and stepped up to the ice slide.

"Alright. I can do this" I told myself as I backed up. Taking a breath I ran forward, but at the last second my body halted out of fear causing my feet to once again slide out from under me. I screamed as I went sliding. I managed to stay on the iced part of the road thankfully. Getting to the pole I grabbed it at the last second and was rocketed around onto the sidewalk. Rolling onto my side I stared up at Charlie. He stared back at me wide eyed. We exploded into laughter as I got up and patted the little grime on me off. I was a mess, but I didn't care. I was having fun.

"O-w!" I giggled rubbing my skinned legs and elbows. Jin called out to me and I glanced up putting my hand out as he landed on my arm.

"Whoa!" Charlie gasped as Jin flapped his wings getting settled on my elbow as he held the pouch out to me, clenched between his golden beak. I grabbed it with my left hand and turned to the boy.

"Here want to hold him?" I asked as he nodded and held his arm out eagerly.

 _Go on_ , I told Jin as he hesitated but stepped onto the little boy's arm.

"Wow! L-Look how white he is and I've never seen a bird with gold eyes!" The little boy beamed in joy. "You're really somethin' miss!" I blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you. So? What do you want from the candy store?" I asked. The little boy hummed and answered shortly as I headed inside and picked out the candy for him. The man at the counter eyed my disheveled stated but I paid him no mind as I walked out with a bag of sweets for the little boy. "Here you go" I handed him the bag and took Jin back as he hopped onto my shoulder.

"Thanks miss. It was nice meetin' ya!" He waved as I smiled and did the same. He headed off down the street and I looked over at the shops and gasped as I spotted the one Undertaker had told me about.

"There it is!" I cheered hurrying over to it. Entering the the oak doors a bell rung as I looked around the shop that held many knickknacks and such.

"Hello there, is there something I can help you with miss?" A lady asked walking towards me from the back of the store.

"Yes" I smiled with a sigh.

~~~

I waved goodbye to the lady thanking her and shut the door heading back towards the fair. How long had it been? Looking at the sky I saw it was getting late.

 _I hope Ciel won't be too mad...if he's still there that is._ That thought made me sigh _. Great, what if he left me behind?_

"(Y/n)?"

I turned at the familiar voice as I saw Jin (who had stayed outside since no animals were allowed inside the shop) squawk and flap his wings on the pole he was perched on.

"Lady Elizabeth!" I put on a smile as she ran towards me with a familiar ark from the fair in his arms. Worry pricked at my insides.

"What are you doing here?" She grinned.

"Running errands" I replied. "Whats that miss?" I asked afraid of what she would say.

"This? Oh it's Ciel's birthday present!" She beamed. My heart dropped instantly for the girl. She'd spoken my worry aloud.

"Oh..." I murmured wondering if I should tell her or not.

"Hmm? What is it?" She hummed noticing my distressed look.

"My lady... I was with the young master at the fair today..." I started unsure.

"Oh! The frost fair? I was just there! Is he with you?" She asked looking around excitedly.

"No, miss, but we passed by that ark while there and..." How should I say it?

"Yes?" Lizzy asked her eyes bright with oblivious curiosity.

"Well, the young master had said it was a...fake..." Her eyes widened as she looked down at her gift for Ciel.

"H-he did?" She squeaked out. I nodded solemnly.

"He said that the ark he'd known had burned down with his mansion... I'm sorry miss" I apologized as her eyes teared up.

"My lady?" A woman called with brown hair and a sweet face behind Lizzy. "Whats wrong?"

"Its a fake!" She cried throwing the toy down as it broke into splintering pieces. I jumped back to avoid the debris as the girl cried into her hands. Her maid rushed to her side worriedly.

"Oh miss, cheer up! We'll find something else! Jingle, jingle!" She sang shaking some bells in her hands.

"No! There's nothing else he would like! What am I going to do?" Lizzy sobbed as I bit my lip feeling awful. Looking down at my bag I sighed.

"Actually miss, I was just shopping for the young master myself" I stated. Elizabeth sniffed.

"Y-you were?"

 _"(Y/n)!"_ Jin barked reading my thoughts. _"C'mon! You worked hard for that money! Ciel doesn't even deserve that gift, but letting someone else give it to him is even worse!"_ I ignored the angrily hopping owl above.

"Yes" I nodded. "I think he would prefer you giving him a gift. Would you accept mine and give it to him yourself?" I asked.

"Y-you would let me have it?" Lizzy gasped.

"Yes, the master deserves something on his birthday. Here" I passed her the bag. "I hope he likes it I noticed that he needed them so..." Lizzy hummed and opened the bag. Her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't I think of buying something like this? He'll love it!" She squealed grabbing my hand. "Thank you so much. I'll make this up to you somehow" she promised.

"Its fine miss. It was nice seeing you again" I nodded.

"You as well! Goodbye!" She waved as she hurried off with her maid who shook the bells in her hands happily. I sighed crossing my arms as Jin landed on me resting around my neck in his fox form.

 _"Why are you so nice to everyone?"_ He huffed as I patted his head and looked down at the crushed ark.

"She just wanted to make Ciel happy." I hummed as I looked at the broken animal figures and frowned as something glinted in it. Was there glass? I squatted down and pulled a few pieces from the ark to investigate and watched something fall out with a clink against the sidewalk. A ring reflected my surprised gaze as I stared down at it. A beautiful blue gem shined in the light of late day. It almost matched the beauty of Ciel's ring. Almost.

 _"Where did that come from?"_ Jin asked as I shrugged and grabbed it.

"I guess its some fake that got in the ark somehow? It's pretty, though" I smiled at it and pocketed the ring. Maybe if I could figure out if it was real or not it could be a possible gift for the earl.

~~~

"Took you long enough, where did you go?" The earl frowned as I walked up. Looking passed him I saw the whole frozen river was now cracked and slowly coming undone. Pieces of ice floated by as people crowded at the edges of the river. I was relieved I hadn't been here earlier, I couldn't imagine how scared I would have been to see the ground breaking beneath me.

"What did I miss exactly?" I choked out turning my head towards the navyette, but my wide eyed stayed on the damage.

"Nothing. Undertaker said you went into town, have you been there this whole time?" He asked, a bit ticked in my opinion.

"Yes, master." I sighed as I turned looking up at Sebastian.

"My, is seems your dress has gotten dirty" he stated as I glanced down and frowned at the stains and few rips near the bottom of my skirt. Thats what happened when an ice slide went bad.

"Yeah..." I droned out, my voice a bit higher. "I kind of slipped? I'm fine though" I waved off.

"Sebastian go get the carriage" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The demon bowed and turned heading off to fetch our ride as I wiped at some grime on my dress.

"Why did you go into town?"

_Interrogation time._

"I grew bored of the fair and decided to look around" I lied as I heard the echo of music somewhere far away. Truthfully, I had been wanting a reason to get off the ice, no mater how hard I tried I was still deathly afraid of the water. The music cut through my thoughts, the tune sounded familiar, but I couldn't think of it's name.

"Next time don't take so long" the earl muttered crossing his arms against the cold. As I glanced at him I noticed his coat was missing.

"You could have just left without me. I would have found my way home" I smiled softly.

"We _were_ leaving. You just happened to show up at the right time" he huffed, uncaringly.

"Well. then I'm just lucky" I teased as the carriage pulled up. Sebastian hopped down to open the door for Ciel while I climbed into the drivers seat. I sighed finally being able to sit down and rest my aching legs. It had been a long day and I was ready to get some sleep.

"Did you find the young master a gift?" Sebastian asked as we started back home.

"So you knew" I laughed softly, "I did, but sadly someone else needed it more."

"I see. Well, perhaps you will find something for him tomorrow?" The demon proposed as I huffed.

"I don't think so, but maybe I'll get lucky." I muttered as I passed my hand over the ring in my pocket. "Who knows?"

\---

Hello my fanficworms! It seems were are slowly getting closer to an interesting episode ahead. Who else was upset when reader-chan gave her present to Lizzy? I was when i wrote it, but it had to be done. Messing with episode events is hard to do when you have to plan ahead for the story's sake. Anyway, Charlie was completely made up for a pass of writing time. I like his character, he's a cute little boy. At first i was thinking of naming him Dally and then i was like nah, Charlie is better.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you think Reader-chan got Ciel?

Answer for moi; Another eye patch! (Well now you know it's not that) I love the one that he wears when dressing up as a citizen during the Jack the Ripper case.


	34. Chapter 34

Hope ya like it! 

My eyes bounced along with Jin as he hopped around in the few piles of snow that were among the front yard of the manor. I was helping Mey Rin and Finny sweep and collect dead leaves among the yard this afternoon. It was chilly outside, but the real cold came with the night. We had cleaned a fair amount, but the frosty air slowed our movements and seemed to weigh an ominous feeling upon my shoulders.

I glanced back at Finny who swept at the sidewalk and Mey Rin who scooped at the leaves with her gloves. From their movements I disregarded the cold delay seeing as it wasn't the weather. I wondered what put them in such a upset mood as I shifted the broom in my hands. I watched the usually upbeat redhead lay the leaves she had scooped up in the wheelbarrow to her right and Finny frown at the ground in thought. They both seemed rather depressed today. The gardener sighed looking up at the manor with hooded eyes.

"Why can't we celebrate? Tomorrow is..." he murmured softly, not finishing.

"It's a special occasion. So I wish it could be flashy and lively and fun, yes..." Mey Rin went quiet. My eyes widened as I turned with a small inhale of breath.

"Are you talking about--?" I was cut off as the sound of sleigh bells echoed through the air. We all turned to see a carriage coming down the road. A guest.

Jin squeaked in the snow as he flew off. That could only mean one thing. A pink mass leaned out of the side of the transportation waving at us cheerfully.

"I'm here~!" Elizabeth sang.

"Lady Elizabeth?!" Finny and Mey Rin screeched as I stood off to the side already having been expecting something like this.

"I thought so" I nodded and turned sweeping at the leaves.

"You knew she would come, (y/n)-chan?!" Mey Rin squeaked looking back at me.

"Yes, I ran into her in town yesterday" I stated as the helpers stared at me and went frigid as the carriage pulled up.

"Hello! Where's Ciel?" Lizzy asked immediately, jumping out of the carriage with her helper behind.

"Probably finishing breakfast" I hummed thinking aloud while staring at the cloudy day. Mey Rin and Finny hissed at me quietly.

"You're selling him out?!" I giggled and shrugged. Lizzy laughed running inside quickly while her brown haired maid hurried to follow. With the doors being pushed opened I stepped up onto the porch to head inside. I knew Lizzy was here to give Ciel her present, hopefully he would like it, she said he would. Even if it was just for a second I wanted to see his reaction.

"Ciel~!" The bubbly girl sang running across the ballroom with hyper speed. Said boy was walking up the steps with Sebastian ahead of him, most likely returning to his office to get his daily work done or lessons. I smiled as the young earl was smashed into and spun around like some rag doll. Ciel had just managed to say Lizzy's name before getting his hug. Sebastian stood stoic beside them like always.

"Here this is for you! Hurry up and open it, won't you?" Elizabeth brought out a semi small chest, it was red with a matching bright bow. It was big enough for the gift or gifts since it was technically a few things. I hoped he liked it.

I gripped the handle of the broom as I stood beside Lizzy's maid. I had yet to learn her name yet. Placing the box into Ciel's hand Lizzy smiled and dropped her hands, intertwining them in front of her. Blinking at the holder once the navyette reached out with his free hand and began to untie the ribbon. I was desperately worried. Would he like it?

"Uh!" Lizzy grabbed his left hand bringing his family heirloom to her eye level. "But I broke this! How..." My eyes widened. Lizzy had thought she'd broken the earl's ring. It seemed like that event had been ages ago. I never thought about her not knowing since I had fixed it after she had left.

"Oh, (y/n) repaired it" Ciel said as I blinked. It was true I had fixed it, but it didn't sound very believable when my name was in the sentence.

"What? But it was chipped! And I don't see any cracks..."

"Yes. (Y/n) did an exceptional job mending it, she is a Phantomhive servant after all" Sebastian stated as I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't be 'worth my salt' if I hadn't been able to fix it, or so he would have stated if the scene was reversed.

"I see... (Y/n) fixed it..." Lizzy mumbled. "Well I'm glad!" She nodded enthusiastically, but something seemed off.

"What do you have in that box, lady Elizabeth?" The demon asked as she squeaked.

"Er, um, it's a secret!" Lizzy shouted grabbing the chest back.

"Didn't you just say you were giving it to me?" The young lord asked confused.

"Yes! But, uh, I have to go do something first!" She excused as I squinted my eyes in confusion. "With (y/n)!" She added as I tensed in my spot. Everyone looked at me from spot at the doorway.

"Uh, w-what?" I stuttered gripping my broom tightly with a worried grin as I looked back and forth.

"You have to do something with (y/n)?" Ciel murmured looking at me just as confused as I was, though he looked a bit skeptical. I shrugged and gasped as Lizzy ran down the steps grabbing my arm before I could make up a proper excuse.

"We'll be back soon! Wait for us!" She yelled pulling me out the door.

"Wait I have work to do!" I yelled as I was dragged outside and forced into the carriage. We were moving before we knew it. "My lady!" I gasped looking at Lizzy as she stared down at the gift in her hands. "What is it you needed?" I asked breathlessly still surprised by how strong the earl's fiancee was.

"Well, since you fixed Ciel's ring that made me feel bad for taking your gift" she mumbled sadly staring down at the beautifully wrapped box. I sighed shaking my head.

"Miss I gave it to you for a reason, you needed it more." I turned looking out the window. "So where are we heading, then?" I questioned looking out at the mansion and watching it disappear as we grew farther away.

"I wanted to make it up to you. Lets go and find another gift for Ciel, one that you can give to him yourself!" Lizzy exclaimed as I smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but there's no need" I ushered as Lizzy sighed.

"I have to make it up for you somehow!" She whined starting to rant off into questions. Did I want a new dress? A cute accessory for my baby rabbit? The questions went on and on as I tried to tell her as nicely as possibly that I didn't need anything.

As the carriage pulled into town I heard a bell in the distance. Something pulled at me as I looked out the window, Lizzy's speaking in the background turned to white noise. We were already in town and the traffic was moving slowly by the looks of it. People walked on the sidewalk dressed in their winter clothes to keep comfy and warm. I leaned against the seat and sighed. Feeling a small pressure in my pocket I looked down to see a small glow start to form through the fabric.

Reaching inside I pulled out the ring I had found in the shattered ark yesterday. I had been meaning to figure out what to do with it. Holding it up the pure blue light was hard to look away from. It was so beautiful.

My eyes widened as I heard the familiar tune from yesterday. The music that had drifted at the end of the frost fair when we were leaving. My eyes flickered back outside where a man stood in an alley way. He wore dark clothing and had tan, orange-ish hair by the looks of it. His white gloved hands held a box that had a rotating handle, it was what produced the cheerful melody. He backed up into the shadows enticingly.

 _No, don't go_ , I thought as I reached out and opened the carriage door following after him. _I want to hear more of the song._

I ran after him. He was unbelievably fast. I made so many turns getting lost in the alleys of the town, but I didn't care. The sky grew dark as the music echoed down the bricked walls and windows. My footsteps pattered against my ears as they bounced back and forth, making me think someone else was behind me. I turned seeing a light next to a green walled store with a wooden door and a wide window. I walked closer to investigate, hearing the tune play from within. Getting to the window I saw dolls on display. They had beautiful life-like features. Their eyes pierced through mine making my me pause for a moment and question what I was doing. Turning towards the door the music sunk into my head and I walked over to it curiously. Opening it slowly and peering inside I felt chills go down my back. More dolls entered my sight as I stepped in.

"Welcome" a soft voice greeted. I jumped blinking as I saw the man in front of me sitting in a lone chair. He had amethyst eyes and a gracefully painted mark on the side of his face. His suit wasn't dark, but colorful in fact, with blues, reds, blacks, and yellows mixed into one outfit.

"That ring" he spoke standing up as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I shook my head once trying to clear it. "What a shame. It did not select either of you as it's owner." I grabbed my head blinking slowly. Owner? What did he mean?

 _Wait...'either of you'?_ I turned to see Lizzy behind me looking around in interest. Had she been following me? _Ugh, I don't feel so good..._ I looked down and saw the ring on my thumb, when had I put it on? I brought my partnering hand to the bright gem smoothing my pointer finger over it.

"She has beautiful eyes" the man spoke as I looked up. I gasped as he bent down in front of me, his close proximity made me uncomfortable and brought back bad memories. "However, your eyes..." he hummed tilting his head. "They are entirely different, unique, a perfect blend of (e/c)."

"U-uh, please don't" I winced as his gloved hand hovered next to my face. I turned away slightly feeling as if I shouldn't be here, but something pulled at me telling me to stay.

"Your eyes have a very deep, sorrowful color" he spoke softly as I inhaled slightly.

"Huh?" I whispered looking back into his purple gaze.

"I can tell... You are very sad" he nodded as I disagreed with a shake of my head.

"N-No, I'm fine..." it was hard to speak. Why did I feel so weird?

"Are you really? I see you longing for something, a friend perhaps?" He asked as I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. How did he know this? He couldn't just get this from my eyes. I wasn't that easy to read.

"W-Who...?" Who was this man? He seemed...off, somehow.

"Would you like a present?" He questioned suddenly as I heard the music start back up. I looked around, all the dolls were looking at me it felt like. I saw Lizzy still peering around as well seeming entranced by the figurines and marionettes. "There are many things to sell here, I'll give you anything you like."

"B-but that..." I shook my head. I couldn't do that, it was rude not to pay. I didn't need anything anyway.

"I know, everything is the same to you... So I think to myself:--" I tensed as he tilted his head with a mechanical click, it didn't look right. "'Something different; a precious present for a precious person. The most suitable thing would be..." The music stopped with a freezing pause--I felt my blood run cold. The man looked at me, a slim smile on his face as he held the rim of his hat down casting a shadow over his face as his eyes glowed menacingly.

"You yourself.'"

\---

Hello my fanficworms, bruh this episode was creepier than i remembered. *Shudders and then looks around* IS GRELL NEAR?! He will be popping up soon, i have THE POWER!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What color are your eyes?

Answer for moi; Golden green. *cough* hazel. *cough*


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S AN EARLY UPDATE FOR BEING LATE ON THE LAST ONE!

  Hope ya like it!

  
"♫Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady♫"

My eyes fluttered open and the feeling of grogginess echoed through my head as a hum filled my ears. Everything was fuzzy, the worst being my sight and sound. The voice was new, but familiar as they sang. Questions came to mind before I knew it. Where was I? Why did I feel so sick? What happened to me? I couldn't feel my body at all as I tried to get up. Everything felt numb, like that moment right when you woke up and you hadn't processed the thought to move.

"Oh my, awake already?"

Someone leaned over me making my heart jump in fear. Amethyst eyes greeted my own and I fought with my brain to remember who they belonged to. Scenes popped into place, then voices.

"You..." I gasped my eyes widening, "Lizzy!" I realized the blonde was nowhere to be seen. What had this stranger done to her?

"Oh? You worry about her?" The stranger hummed tilting his head as he looked up seemingly gazing behind me. Was she here? "She is plain compared to you. More simple, less unique. I see no resemblance, do you work for her I wonder?" The man spoke as I felt coldness seep up my arms and legs. I struggled to tilt my head down to see why. Something was wrong. I felt tired, weak. Like when I had been kidnapped with Ciel. Had this man drugged me?

"W-What...are you doing?" I forced out as my arm was lifted to show them bare, my jacket was gone. The memory struck me and I prayed that I wasn't stripped bare.

What has he done to me? I sobbed within my mind. What is he going to do to me?

"And then I thought: What shall I build you up with?" He spoke running his hand down my face. I could barely feel it as I closed my eyes wishing to pull away as bile rose in my throat. I called to Jin, but as I had feared he would not answer. What did this man want? What did he mean by 'build you up with'?

"Don't touch me!" I tried to sound strong, but my voice shook. Something pulsed through me making me wince. The man only blinked at me.

"Silver and gold will do you good. ♫Build you up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build you up with silver and gold..." my breath shook as he leaned closer singing his terrifying lyrics. "My fair lady♫"

"Get away from me!" I screamed and this time the pulse repeated. I heard a grunt and felt a rush of air around me. The man was gone, but I knew he was still there.

"Now, now. You must keep me from my work? Shall I turn to the other doll?"

Does he mean Lizzy? I contemplated afraid.

"Leave her alone!" I hissed groaning as I moved slightly. I managed to flip onto my side, but seeing as I was on a table I fell and hit the ground harder than expected. I wheezed loosing my breath. Blinking, I raised my head, shaking and jerking against my will. The drug in my veins messed with everything, my muscles, my mind, even my senses. My eyesight was blurry, but I made out a pink mass in the corner of the dark room. "Elizabeth..." I breathed. I had to protect her. Ciel loved her, she was his fiancee and cousin. I struggled to get to to the girl and felt a hand on my arm. "No!" I roared fed up with being so weak as I was pulled back.

"And then I thought: She needs to sleep more. Bruises and marks will ruin her beauty" the monster hummed as I cried out. Something sharp slid into my flesh near my neck. Feeling something ice-cold enter my bloodstream I became drowsy and everything started to fade once more. The man's hum started again as I felt myself lift from the ground and be placed back on the table. I tried to move but nothing was listening to me. Feeling a faint shiver I closed my eyes and was forced to sleep.

A reapers here. I can't let this happen. I have to protect Elizabeth for Ciel! I screamed at myself to fight against the drug, to do something. But nothing happened as my body relaxed, and with my last desperate plea I blacked out.

~~~

I felt myself sleeping, watching my form from far away. It was a weird sight indeed, like a realistic dream. I now sat on a chair my head bowed and something was different. My skin was lighter, shinier, like I had been bathed in gloss. Not only that, but my senses were bustling just behind the wall that kept me asleep. There was something else too, but what? By the looks of my hair I was using my power for something. The (h/c) was slowly being eaten by a pure white. I was trying to fight, to wake up, but something was wrong. I heard a familiar howl and then footsteps. I couldn't see myself anymore.

"(Y/n)..."

Oh...my name. Someone's calling me? I thought through the haze. It sounds familiar too... It didn't sound like Jin, but warmth was definitely near.

"(Y/n)!"

I felt something, it was faint. Was someone shaking me? I tried to reach out and get passed the dark wall surrounding me. It kept me locked away in my head. Although, I thought a lot and kept to myself in many situations...

I hated to be alone.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!"

Ciel...

I could feel myself just barely and forced my eyes open. I was breaking through the barrier bit by bit. A faint light began to slip through the darkness and what greeted me was a serene, blue iris. That one eye brought too many feelings, it was almost too much to bare, but how I loved the sight of him--of a friend.

"Ciel..." I whispered aching to touch him and feel something. I felt so numb, so cold. I was tired, but I did my best to fight it off. Something glinted below the navy haired boy and I looked down. "Oh, the ring..." I laughed weakly seeing the thing that had started all of this. "You know I thought it might suit you, master... Although my previous gift was really simple... Sorry..." I felt something pinching the surface of my skin. I was glad that I was slowly gaining back my senses, but the feeling was uncomfortable. What was it? I turned my head to look, but I didn't move very far.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked his voice muddled.

"So you did find him a gift." I smiled as I heard Sebastian, but it was still too blurry to really see passed the earl.

"But why..." The earl started. He sounded confused, how come? Something echoed and I felt my arm move upwards. I gasped, it was a string around my wrist that I had felt pinching me. They were all over my body, I could feel their sharp threads digging into my skin.

"Yes, why?" A voice sang.

I felt the floor fall away as I hung from my arms and legs. I tried to move, but like before my body did not listen. I looked around frantically, wishing the controls were switched. I didn't want to be used like some puppet!

"Why does her body move independent of her will?" I struggled against the strings choking on my words.

"Leave!" I yelled with all my strength at Ciel. I screamed as I felt the strings dig further into my skin, blood surfaced dripping down my arms and legs. Why couldn't I break them? My powers were drained, focused on something else.

"Why does she hurt her friends?" The puppet man spoke once more. My eyes widened as I looked down. My hand reached out and grabbed a long handle that had come out of nowhere. I gasped as I saw an ax-like end connected. His sentence seeped into my mind and I almost couldn't comprehend it.

"N-No..." I tried to shake my head and drop the weapon, but I wouldn't move. The ax raised above my head as my eyes watered. My heart hammered in my chest.

"(Y/n)!" Ciel shouted, but I couldn't stop myself. I fell aiming for him as I screamed shutting my eyes.

"N O !" The sharp end dug into the floor, but I was quick to pull it out chasing after Sebastian as he protected the earl, holding him in his arms. "No! Stop! NO!" I cried trying everything in my will to freeze. I felt my insides twisting and trying to move with all their might, but nothing worked. As I lost myself to fear I heard Sebastian speaking with someone else. I focused on my thoughts trying to calm down.

This man did not own my body. He would not make me do this. I had to use my powers to do something. I wouldn't hurt anyone! If I did I would never be able to live with myself.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed at myself. Something flew passed me, lightening fast and just above my skin, then everything fell away. The floor greeted me and so did darkness with a hard hit.

What felt like a second later I opened my eyes and saw Ciel staring at something above me and managed to feel my body again. I almost cried out of relief.

"Ugh..." I breathed a ragged sigh as I tensed. Why were the 1800's so harsh? The young master of mine looked down at me and sighed as well.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked annoyed as I forced an apologetic smile.

"Who knows? I..." I took a weak breath, "I'm just a side character after all" I whispered losing my voice steadily. I was sick and tired, literally. "Hey... Let Lizzy give you a party..." I told the earl. I remembered her saying something about it in the carriage before the music took control.

Ciel's eye widened at me and I felt his arms move under me, was he holding me? Something jumped inside of my chest as I saw his heartbreaking frown, it held some sort of surrender, perhaps because I was hurt?

"...I will" he murmured as I grinned softly.

~~~

I must have blacked out again. The drug in my body was really messing with my head. It was light out now, dawn, and I was leaning against something as I stumbled forward. I turned my head and hummed as I saw Sebastian in front of me holding Lizzy.

Getting to my feet I let go of Ciel and stumbled. He grabbed my arm tightly. I thanked him weakly and felt sick to my stomach. I begged myself not to throw up, or at least not collapse again. My body leaned and the earl spoke as I fell against something hard, yet soft. I blinked seeing white and let out a cry of relief as I saw Jin's golden eyes.

"You're a horse!" I choked out, laughing quietly as his long snout nudged my face. He was just as beautiful in this state as he was in any other form. I felt our connection but whispers of words echoed, completely impossible to understand. "I can't hear you" I frowned worried as he nudged me again, comforting me. We didn't need words. I sighed laying against his soft side.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate blacking out?" I mumbled pissed off as the demon grinned.

"No, I'm afraid you haven't" Sebastian replied to me.

"Well, you can definitely tell she's awake" Ciel huffed.

"Sebas-chan! Now for our passionate kiss!" A high shrilled voice sang as I shivered.

I pushed off Jin prepared to see the murder and nearly fell, Jin's strong neck slipped under me as he laid down catching me onto his large back. I collapsed onto him just as I saw Sebastian duck with Elizabeth in his arms. I noticed a red blob fly over and heard a grunt. Some dirt drifted up behind us. I tensed and nearly slipped off Jin as I saw the killer before me.

Why is Grell is here?!

"What shall we do, young master?" The demon asked as I held onto Jin weakly. He sat on the ground using his head to keep me from falling off one side. We all looked at the mess of reaper a few feet in front of us, kissing the dirt at a weird angle. "Would you like me to avenge Madam Red now?" My eyes widened at the question.

"F-Fine, I'll leave your lips for next time!" Grell stuttered out straight after Sebastian and stood up. "Bye bye! Smooch!" He jumped into the trees giving an air kiss.

I would admit it now, he was officially a gay killer. That didn't make him any less awful, though.

"Stop--!" Sebastian called.

"Not today" Ciel sighed cutting off the demon. How did he feel seeing Grell again? Was he upset, angry? I couldn't tell as he turned looking at me. I hummed as he pressed a finger against my jaw. He pulled back revealing some dirt on his skin making me frown disgustedly. Ciel found my expression amusing as he huffed. I sighed and wiped at my face feeling the grime on me as I patted myself down. A bath was in order.

"I'm glad lady Elizabeth is alright" I exhaled leaning against Jin's neck tiredly.

"I owe you my thanks. You protected her" the young master said as I blinked and gave him a look full of confusion. "I don't know how myself, but we entered the room to see her unharmed with some sort of barrier around her."

"No..." I groaned rolling my eyes. "I don't want another power" my voice was tiny with the saddened complaint. I hated that I was getting used to the arrival of new powers.

"It's been a long night" the earl stated.

"You can say that again..."

"Lets go home."

I made a noise of agreement and gasped as Jin moved getting to his feet. When officially off the ground my familiar trotted beside Ciel as I held on tightly having never ridden before.

"So what was that gift you spoke about earlier?"

I looked down at the question to see the lord glancing up.

"Wow, you really are short" I stated as he shot a glare at me making me laugh weakly. I searched my brain and vaguely remembered mentioning the gift of mine during the battle. "Uh... It's a long story..." I sighed and smiled down at my master as he peered up. "Just know now that someone else wanted to give it to you more."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at me as we reached the carriage. Sebastian made sure Lizzy was comfortable and then gently helped me inside. Jin--now in his snake form--was around my neck as the butler did so. I could feel my familiar healing me slightly as I was seated and felt guilty. wishing I was more of a help than a burden.

Lizzy leaned on Ciel as I used the wall of the carriage for support. Even though they were cousins it sort of made since--them being a couple some time in the future. They were both beautiful, both rich and charming, both opposites.

I guess the term 'opposites attract' fits these two. I felt a pinch in my stomach at the thought and dismissed it as closed my eyes. I felt more ill now than ever.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Looks like you're finally back with Ciel. Yay!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What is the best birthday present you have ever gotten?

Answer for moi; So many things i can't pick.


	36. Chapter 36

  Hope ya like it!

 

 

"(Y/n)!"

Mey Rin was instantly by my side as she helped me out of the carriage. Jin jumped out of fright, his form tightening on my wrist; he'd nearly fallen asleep.

"No questions, help her to your room." Sebastian's order was cold and stern as the usual three obeyed, begrudgingly. I felt guilt eat away at me as Mey Rin frowned to herself, obviously worried. What would the earl or his demon say about me disappearing? Another lie, or some dismissive story? With Sebastian either was easy enough for him to follow through with.

"Let me help you with her." Being lifted once more I groaned as Bard carried me inside. "And what're you groanin' about missy?" He asked, playfully.

"Poor (y/n)!" Finny sniffed somewhere next to us.

"I'm not a child," I stated heatedly. Ciel's scoff was heard clearly behind me as I felt my teeth clench and turned to face the cocky lord. "Don't you laugh at me! I could be older--!" I clamped my mouth shut as I felt myself heave. Out of fear time flickered around me, freezing as I bolted out of the cook's arms. I didn't check to see if he'd froze along with the others as I rushed away.

I don't know how I made it, perhaps from Jin's healing, but I collapsed in the servants bathroom next to the toilet. Vomiting up everything in my stomach--which wasn't a whole lot--caused most of the liquid to be bitter stomach acid. My body curled in on itself as I gagged at the taste. My whole being shuddered as I heaved emptily. I was already frustrated enough with myself, but throwing up was something I _abhorred_. The feeling was absolutely awful and I couldn't help but sob as I hid my head within my crossed arms. There was no doubt that I would be puking until all the drugs were out of my system. That psycho had done a number on me and it was all catching up. Witches weren't immune to drugs, then.

I heard footsteps and tensed afraid and utterly embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, although Jin was an exception since he was usually always with me.

"O-Oh my!" I heard Mey Rin's gasp. "Go on ahead I'll take care of her, yes!" The creak of the door made me relax as I felt a warm hand rub my back soothingly. "It'll be alright (y/n)-chan..." I sniffed as she comforted me. I was more than thankful.

~~~

The door shut as a wide blue eye softened from it's hard gaze passed the servant's bathroom's door. He'd seen her hunched over form, sick and shaking. It was surprising how (y/n) had just been snapping at the earl comically and now she was suffering from the after effects of the no doubt drugs in her system. He'd seen the empty syringes.

When suddenly disappearing from Bard's arms the young lord had not missed her form flickering away around the corner of the ballroom. Currently, he could hear Mey Rin comforting (y/n) within the bathroom. The drug illness would wear off, Ciel knew that as he turned following Bard and Finny back upstairs. However, even though the fact was known he felt a pinch of worry within.

Why did he worry for her? He thought the question angrily. Sebastian had stayed behind with Elizabeth in his arms, waiting for further orders. Lizzy was the one he should be worried about, she was his fiancee after all.

 _But she wasn't the one who_ _was_ _hurt_ , he thought bitterly. Ciel was thankful that (y/n) had saved Lizzy, she did mean a lot to the young lord, but that puppet of a human had been infatuated with the (h/c) haired girl and she was bound to have known that. It was clear enough to see all the drugs had been put into the now sick witch. She'd nearly been a doll, having been cut by the strings of that puppet servant, but not Lizzy. She was being protected by the one who absorbed all the pain.

Ciel knew that servant of his would do anything to protect the ones around her, especially for his sake. She put up a shield for the unhurt fiancee of his for him, even though she was the one to be wounded first. Realizing this the boy felt guilt tug at him. He dismissed it, of course, he wouldn't dwell on stupid feelings such as those, but he still worried nonetheless.

Lizzy was put in a guest room, she wouldn't awaken for a while or so he hoped. Sebastian tended to the young master switching his day clothes for a night gown once they arrived back at his room. Although it was already dawn the earl needed his rest. He would have a late breakfast when everyone was fully awake.

"An interesting start to the day is it not?" Sebastian hummed as Ciel fell back on his massive pillows tired and fed up with everything.

"Shut up."

"Do not forget that the lady Elizabeth will be hosting your birthday party today," the demon reminded him as the earl growled quietly. How could he have agreed to (y/n)'s idiotic request? He would regret it no doubt. "I will wake you when things have calmed down, rest easy, my lord."

The door creaked shut as the dark curtains soaked up the sunlight leaving the room dim enough for the Phantomhive boy to sleep. Yet, he could not. His thoughts haunted him as he closed his eyes, repeating the scene of (y/n) falling to the floor, lifelessly. He'd almost believed Grell had killed her.

After the girl's request she had fallen back to sleep, her shimmering skin fading back to its (s/c) state only a bit shinier with after effects. With her asleep once more the kidnapper had stood again, opening a set of doors where Pluto laid behind, being friendly to a stranger. It was the one behind the murdering of the missing girls.

 ** _"Why are you after me?"_** The young earl had asked. He'd stated that he would not be turned into some doll and tossed the ring that had brought (y/n) to her current state aside angrily.

 ** _"I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you"_** the stranger had spoke later on, **_"or her"_** he added. ** _"Ciel Phantomhive you were fated to die from your very birth. Just as the girl's, your body is also_** **unclean** ** _."_**

The word had broken passed Ciel's barrier reminding him of that day. Tortured, humiliated, scarred for the rest of his life... Realizing the man had mention (y/n) as well, his mind clicked, bringing his awful past together with her blank one. Yes, her mother had killed herself, but surely that was not what made her 'unclean' to this man? How would he have known her past in the first place? She was, after all, from the future...

 _How is she unclean?_ Ciel thought to himself as he laid in his bed beneath the cool covers.

The image of (y/n)'s bright smile and laugh replayed in the earl's mind. She seemed the purest of souls to him if anything. Of course, he knew not to make such assumptions when he practically knew nothing about her. What deemed her disgusting to the disturbing stranger and why did he want to 'snuff her out' along with him as the man had put it, though? Was making her a doll just some sort of amusement to him? After that was he going to kill her?

Ciel thought nothing more of it. He needed to sleep and definitely wouldn't let these things get to him. But the question raged on in his head as he surrendered to his fatigue.

_What_ _befell her_ _?_

~~~

"Do you need anything, (y/n)-chan?" Mey Rin asked as she folded my dirtied dress in her arms.

Half the day was gone already, wasted with hours of retching and pathetic sobbing. I felt much better with the drugs out of my system, but wished the events had never happened in the first place. With the illness gone I was able to hear Jin once again, which led me to believe drugs prolonged our ability to speak to one another through mind contact. He currently laid asleep next to me.

"No, thank you, Mey Rin" I sighed as I ran a hand through my damp hair. I had taken a bath finally and was currently frustrated since Sebastian had ordered me to stay in bed the rest of the day. Lizzy had gone back home apparently. I was glad she had forgotten about making it up to me for giving her my gift for Ciel. She would be back to host the earl's birthday party, though, later today.

"Don't be upset, (y/n)-chan. We just don't want you to get sick again." The red head maid pouted, noticing my shifting mood as I shook my head.

"I know, but I was looking forward to our master's birthday party... Would you wish him happy birthday for me?" I frowned sadly as Mey Rin inhaled sharply and put on a determined stance.

"I promise I will, yes! I'll make sure to tell you everything that happened, yes!" She exclaimed as I let out an airy laugh. I'd always loved her optimism and strong personality.

"Thank you again." I waved as she left and leaned back against my bed. Jin woke up from his semi long nap with adrenaline running through his veins.

 _"Is it time?"_ He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, be careful though. Pluto can be a handful" I warned as he spread his white wings and soared over to the slightly opened window.

 _"I will, but what about Sebastian?"_ Jin asked as I frowned having forgotten about the demon.

"I'll deal with him. See you later." He flew away to start his part of the plan. Soon it would be my turn.

~~~

Phase one was complete. All the servants were out trying to get Pluto back to the manor, Jin had set him loose for me and was helping on the side lines to keep the helpers away.

I readied my ingredients as I pulled the sleeves of my maid dress up, rolling them over my elbows tightly. It had been awhile since I had worn it, but I was inside and my vacation dress was being washed so I would have to deal with the slight chill around the mansion.

"And what are you up to (y/n)?"

I squeaked turning around as I was cutting up strawberries to face Sebastian. He grinned down at me as I sighed being busted once more. His maroon eyes met my (e/c) ones as I frowned.

"Please?" I pleaded immediately. "Can I just do this one thing for him on his birthday? I'm okay enough to do it." I guaranteed quietly as the demon exhaled slowly, staring at me with a thoughtful expression. After a minute he nodded and I smiled in relief.

"But you must return to bed after giving it to the young master" he said sternly as I nodded. The demon turned to leave, but said before doing so, "Jin did an exceptional job with keeping the servants busy. Give him my compliments."

I laughed as the door closed and focused back to the task at hand. I had made this enough times, it would look elegant enough.

Hopefully.

~~~

I knocked on the office door fidgeting in my spot. Hearing a bored answer I rolled my eyes and proceeded inside. The earl had better not be in a bad mood.

Opening the door I peeked inside to see Ciel focused on some paperwork. Glancing down at the desert in my hands I stepped in keeping it hidden behind me as I shut the door with my foot.

"Evening master" I bowed slightly. He sighed heavily as I grinned not at all guilty for being up and about.

"You should be resting if I recall correctly" Ciel answered not even taking a second to look up at me. "Go back to bed" he ordered, I dismissed it.

"The mansion turned out...bright" I tried to compliment it, but it was awful. There was way too much pink. Somehow Lizzy had decided it wasn't enough and gone back to the city for even more decorations.

"Don't try to change the subject, besides you can expect nothing less from Lizzy" the young earl sighed as he sat back and finally looked at me. His eye squinted as he saw my stance, both arms behind my back suspiciously. He eyed my uniform as well, it had been awhile since I'd worn it so I guess it surprised him. "And what are you doing up in the first place?" He asked, curious as I grinned and stepped closer.

"Well, I was wondering what exactly to do, since I was not giving you a present personally," I shrugged as I stopped in front of his desk. "And the thought struck me..." I sat the plate on his desk where a candle's flame flickered, the small wax stick stuck in the . "--that you hadn't had your daily dessert. Now, I'm sorry for ruining your appetite for the birthday cake that Sebastian's going to make, probably, but I had to do _something_ " I pointed out shrugging as I clasped my hands together.

"You made this?" The young lord hummed staring down at the snack as I nodded.

"It's not a very high class desert, but I enjoyed it in my time, when I got to make it" I replied curling and uncurling my toes in my shoes nervously. "Are you going to make a wish?" I asked. Ciel gave me a bland look and blew out the candle in one quick breath. I giggled softly and waited as he took a bite.

"Do you like it?" I questioned. tilting my head as I bit the inside of my cheek.

"...It's good enough I suppose" he finally answered after a minute or two. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to leave. "Are you satisfied with that answer?" He asked slightly amused.

"Its better than nothing" I stated. "Happy birthday, Ciel" I called as I opened the door and stopped to grin at him. "I hope this birthday will be the best yet."

"When is yours?" He asked all of the sudden as I froze, clutching the doorknob tightly. Memories flooded back unconsciously. I blocked them out and smiled turning my head just a little away from the boy to mask my emotions.

"It was a few days before I arrived here, actually" I answered.

"And you do know that you couldn't possibly be older?" I frowned playfully as he brought up my earlier comment. "Since we're from entirely different centuries?"

"Yeah, yeah" I waved off with a frustrated sigh.

"And I am not short compared to you." I laughed out loud and nodded agreeing. "...Your birthday" he started again, "was it the best yet?" He quoted me as I let out a sigh mixed with a hum through a soft smile. Coming from him it sounded strangely sweet.

"Uh..." I breathed shaking my head as the horrid memory of my father surfaced. "Sadly, no" I swallowed, "but I look forward to the next. After all, one bad birthday can't ruin all of them. It only happens once a year so why not enjoy a day all about you?" I hummed with a shrug as I stepped out of the room. With a bow I shut the door without making eye contact and left down the dim hallway.

~~~

Ciel huffed at the statement. Nearly everyday was about him, he was the 'main character' as (y/n) had put it.

Smirking down at the desert she'd made him he took another bite. He had never seen a cake quite like this one, although he had lied about it being good enough. It was just as delicious as anything Sebastian had ever prepared, but the young lord would never admit something like that to her.

Strengthening her ego was suicide for himself.

Plucking the candle from the sweet snack he stared at it's burnt tip rolling it between his slim fingers. She had asked if he was going to make a wish, of course he wasn't, he didn't need it. Everything fell into place when the earl decided it, why would he need to wish it?

Looking down at the edible present he imagined (y/n) in the kitchen baking the small cake and remembered some white substance in her hair. Had she spilled flour? The young lord chuckled at the thought.

When he'd first laid his eye on her he was surprised to see her uniform back in place; the dress did indeed suit her.

_"Happy birthday, Ciel."_

He sighed, frowning.

"Thank you."

~~~

Everyone would be celebrating with Ciel in the dining room by now. I was sneaking to just get a glimpse and see how everything was going. Peering through the cracked door I saw everyone surrounding the earl as he sat in the head chair with a party hat on. I giggled quietly at the sight. Jin slithered around my neck getting a peek as well.

"Time for presents!" Lizzy exclaimed as she handed hers to Ciel.

 _Just in time_ , I thought as I watched nervously. The birthday boy sighed and unwrapped the semi big box with a bored expression. When taking off the lid my heart stopped. Would he like it?

He looked down into the box it was evident that he saw the gift; new chess pieces. I had noticed his had looked awfully worn, so hopefully he liked them. They were a perfect match to the others, pure marble.

"What do you think?" Lizzy asked. Ciel nodded after a second or two.

"...Thank you, Lizzy" he spoke as she cried out in happiness and hugged him. I smiled and felt Jin leap from my neck and nudge my leg as a fox. It was time to go back to bed. He wanted me healthy just as Sebastian did.

 _Happy birthday, Ciel_. I followed Jin down the dark hallway and back to our room.

I missed Ciel catching me with a glance of his eye.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Wow this chapter was interesting. I read somewhere Ciel liked strawberry cake, was that semi right? *Shrugs* Anyway, another thing I have changed in the series! The ring that had come from the doll maker did not end up with Ciel in the end (Lizzy had given it to him as the gift for his birthday at the party). Instead she had your gift! So the ring is gone forever.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Would you prefer the uniform or vacation dress?

Answer for moi; bruh uniform, I'd look like a mini Mey Rin.


	37. Chapter 37

Hope ya like it!

"PLUTO NO!" I screeched as I walked out into the garden to see several giant holes dug by the demon hound. The large, silver-furred dog panted as he tilted his head with a small, sharp hum.

"Ugh..." I sighed as I fixed my gloves, pulling at their edges to tighten the cloth at my fingertips. "Bad dog, I'm suppose to be pulling up weeds and planting new flowers for spring..." Shaking my head I walked by the gigantic animal. His eyes followed me curiously as I peered over into a large, gaping hole in the earth. "How am I suppose to clean this up?" I hummed to myself. Every ditch was ten times the size of me!

Pluto whined lowering his head beside my form. I looked at the creature in shock as he nudged me. I'd never so much as spoken to Pluto let alone touched him. The only time we'd really met was when he had pushed me out of the carriage at the time of leaving Houndsworth. Sebastian was the one who usually dealt with the dog while the rest of the servants cleaned up after the creature. Taking in his giant puppy eyes I smacked his snout not buying the apology.

"You can't whine your way out of this" I spoke sternly. He lowered his ears until they were flat against his head, then howled sadly. "If you want to get back on good terms help me with this!" I gestured out to the ruined backyard, creasing my eyebrows. Seemingly understanding the large canine stood and started to paw the dirt back into the hole. I blinked, surprised as he covered up one hole and looked down at me with a small yip. Taking a breath I laughed, "Good boy!" Raising my arms up he lowered so I could give him a rewarding pat on his snout. His large tail wagged behind him as he went to finish the rest of the holes.

 _I wonder why he's so obedient? Did Sebastian finally break him?_ I wondered, squinting. _Or maybe he's guilty for pushing me off the carriage._ Shrugging I turned the bitter thought away. _Well, either way this is easier for me._ I focused on my current chore, stooping down to began pulling up weeds when I heard a shatter in the mansion. A tired sigh escaped my lips along with a groan.

"MEY RIN! FINNY!" I called, not knowing who did it.

"SORRY!" The gardener yelled a reply his voice cracking from the volume. He was most likely crying now out of regret, that or pouting at least. I shook my head and proceeded to pull out a bush of weeds. As I kneeled, leaning over to reach for the crusty plant I stopped as a pulse went through me. It felt like my heart had suddenly had a hiccup. I clutched my chest, not feeling any pain, but curious as to what it was. Looking around I felt it again, though stronger and stood. Was it a new sense? Was something near? I had already felt the tingling sensation of my jaw for Pluto, but now that I knew he was here the sense was gone.

Looking to the demon hound in the distance, he stood, tense as his head careened towards the back woods of the manor. Was someone there? Scanning over the tree line my eyes spotted a silhouette standing among the tree trunks, their figure dark.

"You sensed them?"

I jumped as Sebastian stood next to me suddenly. Noticing the tingles in my skin fade, I realized I had been too focused on the stranger.

"Geez, Sebastian!" I snapped quietly as I blinked, turning back to the outsider. They were gone. "I think I felt them... Did you?" I didn't know what to think about this new being, what was it? Could they be dangerous?

"In a way, I suppose. We observe differently. Your 'sensing' is through physical actions" the butler stated.

"Is yours mental, or both?" Sebastian nodded not answering specifically as I exhaled deeply, used to such vagueness by now. "It's not anything I've encountered. So its not a demon, reaper, or demon hound" I told the brunette as he hummed. "What should we do?"

"Nothing, for now. If they wish to engage then we shall let them come to us" he decided as I agreed with a short nod

"How powerful do you think they are?" I murmured as Pluto made his way towards us.

"One can not base power off of physical attributes" the demon spoke quietly as the massive dog whined laying down in front of us. Instead of rubbing on Sebastian he'd turned his attention to me. I looked out at the yard to see the holes covered up and smiled patting his coal colored snout once more.

"Good boy." I praised as he gave a happy bark shaking my eardrums as I winced

"My my, it seems Pluto had taken a liking to you" the butler hummed.

"Oh, no. I don't think its that, more of a repayment for being rude, I think..." I replied as Sebastian nodded.

"Not many people could tame a demon hound." The quote was familiar. He had said to Angela as well. At the reminder of the maid the ache in my back from yesterday made me wonder if I had sensed her or not. Doubtful, I waved it off as working too hard. "But it would be helpful if he fixated on you instead of myself."

"Because you hate dogs?" I questioned, teasing the servant as he grinned slyly. "Don't dump Pluto on me now. I have an energetic familiar already" I reminded him as said dog laid his head down between his paws and listened quietly, ears perked.

"Of course. Well, I must go prepare our young master's tea. Good day" he bowed as I did the same and walked back over to the weeds that needed to be plucked.

~~~

I crossed my arms as Ciel glared at me. You'd think one eye wouldn't bother you, but it was enough to make me vaguely unsettled.

"You can't stay here by yourself--"

"Master," I started, "I don't want to go back to that vacation house" I said heatedly. "I want to stay here and take care of the manor."

"You can't possibly do that by yourself. Besides all of the workers are to come to the city with me; we do this every year" he established sternly.

"I get that, I do, master. Still, I won't go. Besides you've been called by the queen haven't you? You have to go and investigate--"

"You have been keen on sticking to my side as Sebastian has, why are you changing that now of all times?" The young Phantomhive huffed, annoyed by my stubbornness.

"For one, I'm tired of moving around. I'm not used to it" I said truthfully, glancing away. "Another reason is that Pluto would have to stay here by himself--"

"You're worrying over that mutt?" The earl snapped as my eyes widened.

"Honestly, I just want to take care of your home. Sebastian is better at protecting you than me, there is no need for me to have to come." I had a fairly good reason to stay behind, why couldn't I just stay here by myself? What if that figure from earlier came back while we were away?

"Those imbeciles will ruin the vacation house when unsupervised." Ciel frowned.

"They break stuff when I'm around too! I rarely save the house from a daily disaster, I mean, Finny broke a shelf just today--"

"The point..." the earl forced himself not to growl, "--is that you can't keep the whole house clean and secure by yourself" he snapped as I flinched back growing angry as my hands curled into fists.

"But she is not by herself."

We both turned to see Sebastian in the doorway with Ciel's snack. Since the navyette and I had grown deep into this discussion I had forgotten to go fetch it.

"I did not ask for your input--"

"I understand that leaving (y/n) by herself is problematic, but she can work with Pluto almost as well as I and he would help protect the manor, my lord." I grinned, at least someone was on my side. "She has her own talents to help as well."

"She can barely use them to protect herself--"

"Hey!" I hissed snapping my eyes to the young master with a boiling glare. "I protected you and Lizzy for a matter of time! I am capable of using them now!"

"You are still too young to stay by yourself!" Ciel yelled standing up.

"We're practically the same age!" I hollered back as we both stood our grounds. His eye pierced mine, blue against (e/c). With a huff of irked annoyance the young lord sat back down.

"If something happens you are to be held responsible" he spoke closing his eye with gritted teeth.

"I understand the consequences, master" I nodded. "Thank you, good evening." With a bow to both the demon and human I left the room without another word.

 _Another point for me._ I cheered to myself.

 _"Yeah! Team (y/n)!"_ Jin spoke as I sighed. He was eavesdropping again. _"Sorry, but that fight was awesome. I knew you would ware him out sooner or later"_ he confessed as I snorted getting back to work.

~~~

"Orders are orders" Bard sighed rubbing the back of his head as Finny looked as if he would burst into tears at any second. Mey Rin frowned next to the boy, while Tanaka stood beside her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" The gardener asked timidly. I smiled at everyone's sweetness.

"Of course! I have Jin and Pluto" I said nodding back to the gigantic house behind me. The familiar was in there somewhere, probably sleeping. "Though I think it's about time I was left by myself for a while. Master needs time away from me since I usually stress him out the most" I giggled as he passed by. He glanced back at me with his serene blue eye squinted, showing off his bad mood. I sighed and crossed my arms, hugging myself. Why was he so mad at me about this? I just wanted to help back here, I was no use in the city. I could barely protect him as it was, so why was he so angry?

"You _are_ a stubborn one" Bard agreed nodding as we all let our gazes turn from our master. "Give us a call if anythin's wrong, or if you just want to talk."

"I will" I nodded.

"Don't work yourself too hard, yes" Mey Rin told me with a nod as her arms folded by her side. Her skinny hands picked at her apron worriedly.

"I won't" I promised.

"W-we'll be back before you know it!" Finny sniffed wiping at his eyes.

"I know you will. Have a safe trip" I bowed.

"Ho ho ho~" Tanaka sung as I gave him a small smile, shaking my head.

"Goodbye!" The three sobbed as they rode the carriage down the driveway.

I waved, laughing at them softly. Having never been too heartfelt with goodbyes, since I hated them, I rarely said it.

As soon as they disappeared beyond the mansion's horizon, silence greeted me, but nature sang softly as the chill slipped into my coat. Turning back to the large home I walked up the front steps and opened the door to go inside. The creaking sound of wood echoed into the entrance hall bringing the realization I was on my own. As my foot was about to pass through the doorway I felt my heart pulse strongly and shut the door as I clutched the knob tightly.

"What do you want?" I asked sensing the stranger who had appeared yesterday behind me.

"Nothing much."

My throat tightened at their voice. It was _too_ familiar. I shook slightly as I turned to face them my heart in my throat as my body shook with all the loose nerves.

 _It couldn't be..._ I gasped covering my mouth as my hands jerked beneath the mittens. Shaking my head from side to side I watched as she stared down at me. How was this possible?

"....M-mom?" I whispered as my eyes started to water. The woman huffed, leering at me as I felt my blood run cold. That's when I saw it. Her hair was more than halfway silver, the rest being a deep maple brown. Did that mean...?

"You're my sister's daughter alright, but _his_ genes are in you. She made a mistake choosing that disgusting bastard" the lookalike spoke glancing away. Was she talking about my father? I didn't like to be compared to him, or so much as being mentioned in the same sentence.

"Who are you?" I choked out as her grey eyes pierced mine. This wasn't my mother, although she looked an awful lot like her, my mother's eyes were (e/c), and she never had such a cold stare before. Even if she had despised me.

"Your mother probably never mentioned me" the woman laughed icily. "I'm Diana" she introduced tilting her head to the side with a scrutinizing gaze, "her sister."

"Sister?" My heart clenched at the word.

I had an aunt?

~~~

"Alright" I breathed as we sat at the dining room table. Jin was watching from a distance, not prepared to show himself just yet. The sly fox sat in the corner of the doorway behind Diana where she wouldn't spot him. "So you're my mother's twin sister" I breathed, nodding. "I'm guessing you have time powers too since your in this time period and your hair is...?"

"Yeah" she nodded as I drifted off. The woman was looking around, ignoring me at the moment.

"But your color is different?" It was a lot to process. I was glad Ciel and the others weren't here, it would make this a thousand times more stressful. My aunt didn't answer the question. "W-why are you just showing up now?!" I stuttered out, trying to form all the questions I was thinking into words. "I mean, I know nothing about you. How do you even know about me? Where have you been all this time?" I gasped as she stared at me.

"Would you calm down? You're just like your mother, honestly" she rolled her eyes at me as I gritted my teeth.

"Answer me!" My voice hissed upset. "I'm tired of having no answers!" I was fed up with the confusion, the oblivious way of it all. I wanted to know the truth.

"If you would shut up maybe you would get some" Diana frowned crossing her arms with a huff of annoyance. Taking a deep breath I stared at her, waiting. "...I knew you would know nothing about me. Your mother hated me and forced me out of her life when she met your dad." I winced as she brought him up. She kept going. "I've known about you since the day you were born, along with your brother. I never revealed myself, but I visited you both when you were very young. You wouldn't remember" she scoffed bitterly. She sounded numb to the subject, like it didn't upset her. "While you were home playing the victim" she sneered as I creased my eyebrows clearly insulted, "I was out living my life as I pleased."

"So you didn't care about us?" I asked astonished.

"No" she answered bluntly as I huffed leaning back in my chair. "Why should I care for some brats that my sister had? She hated me, I hated her. Why should you be an exception?" She frowned crossing her legs as she turned her head away. My heart ached at her question, her words echoing around the large room. I wished the little hope I'd had hadn't been crushed so thoroughly. The twin was right, I wasn't an exception, but if I had known about her...

I glanced up at the woman.

Would I have possibly had a family member that cared for me?

Diana wore a beautiful Victorian dress that was the color of scarlet. It went well with her half chocolate brown hair, the other half being silver which was another difference between her and my mother. She seemed distant and cold just like her sister, but even more so because of the fact that we were strangers.

"I'm not my mother" I said heatedly ignoring her rude nature. "And I'm not playing victim, or at least not anymore." A victim was something I had never wanted to be, just like anyone sane person. I had always hated being weak, but now I was stronger. I wasn't suffering as much as I used to. For once, I was fine with where I was in life, at least almost fine. Smile still weighed me down.

"You're still playing victim, sweetheart" my aunt smirked leaning forward and laying her cheek in the palm of her hand where her polished nails glittered in the light. "Getting stuck in a time period you don't belong in," she started, "surrounded by demons and demon hounds? You're stuck in a tight space and I'm interested. It's like you're begging to die, really."

I squinted at her more confused than ever.

"Why are you even here?" I mumbled already tired of her attitude. She reminded me of Ciel slightly, being egotistic, but beautiful. She seemed around her twenties, younger than my mother.

"Found out you inherited our ancestors powers" she shrugged sitting back again. "Your demon friend found me, told me you'd disappeared and that he needed some help finding you."

My heart froze sharply as my eyes widened in pure shock. It felt as if I hadn't heard about him in years when in truth it had only been a few months. I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"...S-Smile?" I whispered as if the name had long been forgotten. "He... _Smile_ sent you?" My voiced shuddered.

"Was that his name? I knew it started with an 's' or something, but--"

"Can you take me back to him?" I stood from seat nearly knocking it over as the screech bounced off the walls. "Can you take me back to my time?" I asked desperately. Diana laughed at me instantly. Her chest heaved as she sighed making me grip the table cloth in anger.

"You know nothing about our powers do you?" The woman sighed wiping her eyes with her thumb carefully. "Time traveling with someone is more dangerous than shooting them in the head. The outcome could be that they survived with brain damage, but time traveling?" She snorted rolling her eyes again. "They would have no chance of surviving unless they had your power."

"But I have it--"

"Yeah, but you have no idea how to control it."

"Why?" I whispered collapsing back into my seat heartbroken once again that my hopes had been crushed once more. Why couldn't there be a simple way back home? Why couldn't it just be a little bit easier?

"To time travel you have to go through the Void, something that kills humans instantly, or can drive us witches insane. You learn to slip through it unharmed, but you have to do it on your own and learn the way of time and space with your body and not your brain."

So we _were_ witches, good to know. I shook my head numbly.

"I don't understand" A confused frown surfaced. My brain was starting to split, so I had to try and just flow with everything. I couldn't let everything push me into a corner like it used to. I had to face it and break through.

"Making it all the way back here and not going insane was just luck at your age" she nodded leaning forward once again, "but going through time and space and getting here _alive_ was a miracle" her words dug deep as my lips parted. I inhaled sharply as I grabbed my arms tightly in their crossed state. My voice echoed in my head, telling myself to stay calm.

"What?"

"Do you even have a brain? I thought maybe your demon buddy would tell you some of the facts, but maybe he didn't know either?" She hummed seeming bored as she looked away. I let out a pained sniff trying not to cry out of frustration.

" _Please_ just tell me, you're the only person I know who has the same powers as me. And you know about Smile--"

"Seriously whats with that name?"

I gritted my teeth trying not to grind them as I snapped my head up to glare at her.

"Can you just answer my questions and stop with all the side comments, dammit?!" I broke, losing my temper as her eyes widened at me a fraction. We sat in silence as I tried to reign my emotions back in check.

"...Alright then." my aunt sighed. "First thing to know about witches" she raised her pointer finger in the air as she pointed at me with a teasing smirk, "we are _all_ different."

"Different?" I echoed tiredly as I began to calm down.

"Our family's ancestor witch had the talent of time, a seriously rare element. Other witches have powers relating to regular elements, like fire, water, or you know something like shape shifting, etc" she waved it off.

"Okay, so we're time witches. A rare type" I summed up with a nod. "So whats with the whole 'miracle, surviving' thing you brought up?"

"When we travel through time sometimes it can mess with our brains and blah" she flicked her hands in the air for , "but you didn't just go back in time--" she point her thumb behind her, "you went into another _dimension_."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Wow what a chapter. So while your hanging with your aunt Ciel is busy with prince Sohma... Interesting problems. However splitting Reader-chan and Ciel up was most likely painful for you. I'm sorry but it had to be done. If it helps Ciel is seriously stressed out about you being alone, of course he doesn't understand why he is so stressed and that just makes him more stressed. Triple negative. Looks like your staying behind for the next episode or two. How sad.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you agree with Ciel or Reader-chan in this fight?

Answer for moi; Reader-chan she needs some time away from the Phantomhive bunch.


	38. Chapter 38

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"Hold on" I raised my hands up. They shook along with every other part of my body. Hopefully, I wouldn't faint. "H-how do dimensions mix in with time?" This was seriously too much to take in.

"Dimensions are just time in different lengths of reality" she stated, I failed to understand and laid my face in my hands. "Anyway to sum it up you're in a separate reality from Smile." I stared at my aunt with a face that was probably a whole mess of emotions. Despair, surprise, confusion, and probably many many more.

"Why is all this happening to me?" I squeaked feeling my eyes start to water.

"Don't get mushy, I got here safe and sound so you'll get back to Smile one day" Diana pointed out as I nodded wiping at my eyes. "It's been hard I bet, but listen I have to know..." I looked up into her silver eyes as she leaned forward glancing around. "Are you trapped here or something?"

"Well, duh" I shrugged. "If I could go back to my time I would--"

"No, no" she waved her hand at me. "I meant here" she pointed down, "as in this mansion."

"What? Why would I be trapped here?" I asked her as she shook her head seeming lost in thought. The woman shrugged at me.

"Well, for one you have a demon stalking around--I saw him earlier. And then you have the mutt outside" she nodded to the left, sounding like Ciel.

"I get that demons are dangerous, but you met Smile and he would never be a danger to me."

"Smile's a different demon, I'll give you that" she agreed nodding. "But the one here, serving whoever" she waved off, "is a regular, everyday demon."

"Alright give me the lecture about demons. Are they our enemies or what not?" I sighed laying head down on the table.

"Yes, along with every other supernatural being on the planet" my aunt huffed. "Has he tried to make a contract with you or has he...done anything to you?" For the first time, she seemed slightly worried.

"No, Sebastian's been helping me along with everyone else who lives here" I replied.

"Sebastian, huh?" She frowned distastefully. "Okay, so demons are a problem for us" she started. "First of all they want our souls--"

"Along with everyone else's" I shrugged.

"No. I mean they _want_ our souls, they will do anything to get their disgusting black nails on it. Bad thing is, witch souls are addictive and once a demon has consumed one there's no going back and he will live the rest of his immortal life finding more souls to satisfy him."

I frowned at her. Would Sebastian do such a thing?

"How many human souls would compare to ours?" I hummed. Seriously, how delicious could my soul be to the butler? I mean, what made a soul tasty anyway?

"I don't know, maybe infinite? Can you guess why?" I shook my head. "You're hopeless" Diana sighed looking away from me. "It's because we're the closest supernatural beings to humans. We have _strong_ powers and _rare_ souls. We can love and feel, while demons our void and empty. That's what makes us so different. We're just like humans, yet we're not."

"Witchery 101" I leaned back feeling some delight in learning more about myself.

"You're pretty funny kid, but this is serious" my aunt frowned.

"My name is (y/n)" I informed her with a frown.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you here to do? Are you going to help me get home?" I asked hopefully.

"To tell you the truth I was just interested in what exactly happened to you" the brunette shrugged as I gawked at her. "Look, I'm not good with people in general. The fact you're my niece makes it worse."

"Can't you help me somehow?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know! Train me maybe? Tell Smile I'm okay?" I took a small breath. "How...how was he? Is he okay?"

"Sure" Diana shrugged. "Just worried about you." I sighed feeling my heart break for his worry, but heal slightly in relief that my demon was fine.

"I wish I could talk to him" I whispered.

"Don't you have a familiar?" My aunt asked looking around. "Yep, there he is." She stated spotting Jin who ran off into the mansion. I had forgotten he was here.

"That's Jin...he's shy" I explained with a small shrug. "Do you have a familiar?" I asked looking around. I hadn't seen one.

"Yeah, she's keeping watch for me. When's that demon due back anyway?" She asked standing up and stretching.

"Not for a few days at least..." I muttered.

"Looks like you got left behind" she snorted.

"I chose to stay behind. Ciel was needed elsewhere."

"Ciel? Who's that?" Diana asked as she peered around.

"The master, or earl, I guess? Sebastian has a contract with him."

"Master?" She snorted and I blushed, "well, you certainly went along with today's society. Guess it was easier than being written off as crazy" she nodded laughing slightly. "Well, Ciel's what I would call 'dinner'. But do they treat you right here?" She hummed as I tried to brush off her statement about the navyette.

"Yeah. They took me in when I told them about my sudden trip to this era." Hearing Pluto's howl I froze. I was behind on work already.

"Good thing they believed you" my aunt turned looking around. "Ciel is loaded, was he that little, snobby brat who walked passed you?"

"He's not a brat" I defended, "he can be...hard to handle sometimes, but he's not a brat."

"He sure is young for all this. I'm not surprised he has a demon at his beck and call, though. He seemed like one of those people."

"What do you mean?" I mumbled standing up as I started to fix the table cloth and push in my chair.

"Calling a demon takes some serious determination, so he's gotta be after something" Diana nodded. "So can I crash here? I sort of just jumped here and I have no place to stay."

"Depends on if you're going to help me or not" I frowned. "You're my aunt, can't you at least be nice to your niece?"

"Don't try to guilt trip me, I'll decide what I want to do. I only did this because I was dying of boredom back home" she explained as I rolled my eyes and headed towards the doors to start my chores.

"Don't mess with anything, okay? I need to get a lot of stuff done" I said sternly as my aunt frowned.

"I'm not the child here, but thanks for the free room. Time traveling takes a lot out of me so I'm gonna crash. Have fun working." With that, she blinked out of existence. I froze confused and then realized she had time skipped. Now I knew how it felt.

Jin trotted towards me from the foyer, fox tail swishing in a curious manner.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He asked as I bent over and picked him up. I needed some comfort from his small, fluffy self.

"Yeah, just..." I felt numb, so maybe I was in shock.

Wondering how Ciel would react to this and if I should contact him or not my head spun, but I busied myself with chores. Soon I was heading outside to sweep the dead leaves off the porch Jin flew from my hands as an owl.

Soon enough Smile resurfaced and hope blossomed inside of me as I gripped the broom in my hands. With my aunt's help I could return to my time and see him, but the guilty thought appeared in my mind as I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

I knew I could return here, but from how dangerous it sounded made me scared. What if I couldn't come back to this era? I'd grown close to so many people here... I had made friends for the first time in my life.

 _What if I have to choose where to stay for a long period of time?_ I thought as Jin flew out of my arms.

I'd been here for about two months, would I have to wait that long each time I time traveled? I was in another dimension after all, but what was the difference? I had so many questions now that my aunt suddenly showed up. She didn't seem to be willing to help, and why would she be? My mother hated her for some reason, she had a life that never included me, so why should I be an exception in the first place? We were total strangers, but it would be great to have just one family member there for me.

"Don't take her words to heart."

I jumped as I turned to see a breath-taking girl standing a few feet away from me. Her silver hair glowed against the dim day reaching long passed her shoulders. The woman's matching eyes were bright and cheerful going well with her fair skin and a small smile. "I'm Sear, Diana's familiar" she introduced.

"Oh,grey" I breathed relieved. I hadn't been prepared for another guest. "I'm (y/n), her...niece, I guess?"

"I know. I'm sorry, Diana can be rude sometimes" Sear sighed. "It's just her barrier against people. Don't let it get to you" she stated as I nodded. Her glimmering pupils glanced me up and down. "You're younger than I expected. She doesn't mention you a lot."

"I bet, we don't really know each other after all" I laughed sadly.

"She wants to help you, she just doesn't know how" the familiar explained. "She's been a mess since she found out about her..."

I wondered what was wrong when the thought entered my mind.

"About my mom?" My eyes widened as the woman nodded. I frowned looking down as I gripped the broom tightly.

"She loved her, she really did" Sear told me as she brushed her curly tendrils back lightly. She was dressed in the Victorian style as well, it gray, like my aunt's eyes, with a swirling pattern around the skirt.

"Can... Can you tell me what happened between them?" I asked timidly. "I just...need to know. I want to understand" I pleaded as the familiar frowned at me, uncertain.

"Diana was always the odd one out and your mother was always put before her. They were really close until your father came in..." Sear shook her head. "That's all I can say, you need to let her tell you. This isn't my business."

"Wait, please!" I cried out as she morphed into some small type of bird and flew away. I sighed letting my hand drop that had been reaching for her.

 _Why is life so stressful?_ I thought crossing my arms.

~~~

_*Ring, ring*_

"Awooo~!"

_*Ring, ring*_

"That's really good!"

_*Ring, ring*_

"Would you hurry up? I'm _starving_ \--"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched whipping around to see everyone freeze as they stared at me. Diana swung her leg as she laid, leaned back on a dining room chair, while Jin and Sear shifted into different animals. Pluto howled again from outside, whining for attention.

_*Ring, ring*_

I cleared my throat and turned grabbing the phone as I closed the door to the kitchen with my foot none too gracefully.

"Hello?" I answered sweetly as my eyes widened slightly at another whine from Pluto in the background.

"Good evening, (y/n). How are you fairing at the mansion?" Sebastian voiced as I swallowed.

"Good. Just finished up with my chores and now I'm fixing dinner for everyone, but other than that I'm good" I answered as I stirred the giant bowl that was Pluto's dog food.

"Is dinner that scandalous for a familiar and a demon hound?" He hummed as I sighed.

"It is today..."

 _Since I have two extra guests to feed_ , I added silently.

"I see."

"How are the young master and the rest?" I questioned as I chopped some vegetables, albeit slowly as most of my focus wasn't on the action at the moment.

"It was aninteresting day" the demon stated.

"Oh?" I teased. "And why's that? Was the mystery that the queen assigned to the young master different from normal?"

"No, it is much the same as any other case or at least the ones we have completed."

Which meant awful deaths and mysterious killers.

"But?" I pressed on.

"We seem to have another guest with us" he revealed as I laughed. How ironic.

"Let me guess" I cleared my throat, "Ciel isn't too happy about the new guest?"

"Correct. He is known as prince Sohma" the demon informed me.

"Oh, a prince?" I hummed. "That is most interesting indeed."

"Has that stranger of ours visited again?"

I glanced behind me at the sound of chair legs hitting the floor roughly.

"Yes,threaten" I said truthfully gripping my dress nervously as I kept my voice calm. "But they threatened the manor, so everything's fine for now."

"I see, inform me immediately  if anything else happens."

"I will. Make sure the master isn't too bored" I joked shifting the phone to my other ear.

"Of course, afternoon, (y/n)."

I hung up and hurried to get the food out to everyone.

~~~

I smiled as Jin ate, the food all over his face as he chewed sloppily, completely carefree. It had been awhile since I'd seen him in his human form. His hair was still as messy as ever. The pure white strands gleamed in the light of the dining room as everyone ate. Sear sat next to Diana eating quietly with wandering eyes. Pluto had finished his meal a while ago and was probably asleep. Letting out a small sigh I laid my chin in my palm resting for just a minute or two.

 _"You gonna to eat?"_ Jin asked. I looked at him confused, wondering why he didn't just speak up. _"I don't like to talk, this is easier."_

 _No, I already ate. You go ahead,_ I replied.

_"Why are you watching me eat, then?"_

I giggled slightly as I leaned back in my chair.

 _I just like to watch you eat. It makes me happy_ , I shrugged. Bright golden eyes sparkled as they blinked at me. He laughed quietly, the melody making me relax.

" _You're weird"_ he stated as I shrugged.

"Alright, lets head back to bed" Diana yawned as Sear stood. I could see how close they were by just looking at them. Though it seemed different from my relationship with Jin as they seemed to have different emotions play through their eyes when they gazed at one another. Maybe they were a couple? Or was a familiar more like a sibling? Jin was most definitely a little brother to me than anything else.

"What room did you pick anyway?" I yawned after seeing my aunt do the same.

"The biggest one of course, duh" she frowned as if it were obvious. She still looked pretty tired with her silver tips and lidded eyes. I sat straight just realizing what she had said.

"W-wait the biggest one?" I stuttered out knowing well what that meant. "That's probably Ciel's room you cant--"

"He wont be back for a few days, so what?" Diana shrugged as I frowned angrily, fed up with her nonchalant attitude.

"You cant sleep there" I stated sternly. "Sebastian will kill me if he finds out you guys are even here!" I hissed. And the earl's room was his privacy.

"Oh, scared of the big, bad demon now are you?" My aunt teased raising an eyebrow.

"Diana" Sear sighed as her assigned witch pouted and looked away crossing her arms. The familiar smiled at me, "We'll change rooms. Sorry about that." I blinked as I saw how she handled her partner so well. I glanced at my own companion. Jin was a bit more stubborn to handle.

"Thank you." I relaxed as my familiar looked between the three of us and took a few more scoops of his food before jumping towards me back in his fox form. He walked circles around me, whispering a few questions as I squatted down and plucked him from the floor. "You can go on downstairs and sleep. I'll be there soon" I patted his head as he sneezed and sniffed at the air. After rubbing against my shoulder as a goodbye he jumped away and left the dining room in a sprint. I turned to the table and overlooked the spaced out dishes and glasses starting to clean up. Diana and Sear made their way to their new room as I put the plates in the sink and finished my last chore of the day.

 _Now all I have to do is lock up_ , I thought to myself as I clapped my hands free of water and turned the lights in the kitchen and dining room off.

Shutting the door to the dining room I hurried over to the front door in the ballroom and made sure it was locked. After checking around I sighed realizing Ciel's bed probably needed to be made and the sheets would have to be cleaned tomorrow when I had the time. Jogging upstairs I went to his door and knocked out of habit without realizing the absence. Laughing at myself I opened the door and froze.

I had never really stopped to wonder about the earl's room and what it would look like. Walking in, however, his presence washed over me like a gentle wave. The air felt softer in his room, which had to be the biggest bedroom in the house. Taking in his chambers I noticed the unmade bed to my left and walked over to it. Grabbing the covers I was shocked at how subtle they were, my fingertips glossing over the material. Everything had to be high class for the young lord.

Making the bed I saw crinkles in the corner and frowned reaching across to smooth it down. As I leaned my foot slipped on the carpet below me and I didn't have time to react as I landed on the bed with a poof and sunk in immediately.

 _This is literally a cloud_ , I thought as soon as I fell on the heavenly mattress. Taking a second to enjoy the comfortableness I breathed out a sigh. That's when I smelled it. Closing my eyes absentmindedly, the fragrance wafted around me. Just after a rainstorm? A freshly baked desert? No. It was earl grey tea and something else...

I inhaled and my eyes widened.

 _What am I doing?!_ I thought as I pushed up from the bed and hurried to fix it.

After making sure everything was back in its proper place I closed the door with jittery nerves running through my system. Walking back down the hall I heard a muffled laugh and turned seeing a door cracked. It was a guest room. I couldn't fight off my curiosity and peeked in, blinking at the soft lighting. Sear and Diana sat on the bed cuddled in each others arms adorably. My aunt tickled her familiar's stomach as the white haired woman giggled and squirmed away only to be hugged and trapped once more. I smiled as my aunt kissed Sear's forehead and they relaxed in each others arms. I knew they had been close, Sear had handled her much like a girlfriend would.

 _Love is love_ , I thought with a small grin as I shut the door quietly and proceeded downstairs. As I made my way through the darkness of the mansion I found my way back to my shared room. Opening the door I spotted Jin already asleep on _my_ pillow. With a roll of my eyes I changed into my nightgown quietly. Getting comfortable in my usual position I took a deep breath and closed my eyes envying Ciel's cloud of a mattress _._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! If you have read my Hiccup x reader fanfiction titled _Noticed_ then you recognize the name Sear. I reused the name because I love it, and this character is much like Sear in the story. Anyway about the '2 months' bit, the episodes don't really tell you how many days are in between or if they're just one after another so I've summed up that she has been with Ciel for about 2 months now. Don't judge it you're the smart bunch. Also I better not hear any complaints about girl x girl. Its 2016, let people love who they want to love.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you guys have any questions, or confusion about anything?

Answer for moi; *refreshes page*


	39. Chapter 39

Hope ya like it!

"You've been doing so well!" I praised the demon hound as he wagged his tail whining softly as I scratched his head. Jin flew around shifting between fox and owl as he played in the newly fallen snow like the precious child he was.

Pluto had been keeping watch and I made sure to do so as well, but I never sensed anyone abnormal, except for my aunt. I couldn't sense humans, so Jin kept a look out for me as well. But really, who would be out in the middle of nowhere and would stumble upon the manor?

 _Me_ , I reminded myself and huffed.

The morning was peaceful, Sear and Diana had yet to get up, but I wasn't complaining. I had gotten most of my chores done with them not interrupting and it was easy to ignore everything when you kept yourself busy. I didn't think about the questions my aunt had yet to answer, I didn't think about Smile, I didn't think about anything.

 _Just work_ , I told myself, _and let the rest fall into place when its time_.

It was late afternoon when my aunt approached me. She wore another dress, it being the color of a soft vanilla which made me wonder where she hadn't gotten the beautiful gown. Her hair was pinned high on her head and she almost looked like a normal Victorian woman. It was when she opened her mouth that my current time was heard.

"So you just clean all day?" She asked as I swept the snow off the porch. I leaned the broom on my shoulder as I rubbed my mitten hands together for some friction.

"Yes" I nodded. "It's my job. I'm a maid."

"No, you're not" she shook her head at me as I frowned. She didn't even hesitate with the reply.

"What am I then?" I huffed turning back to my chore.

"You're a girl born in the present century. You're not a maid in the 1800's, and you're not that boy's servant" my aunt said sternly.

"You can't tell me who or what I am" my reply was calm as I swept the places I had missed yesterday thanks to the sudden guests. "You know almost nothing about me."

"You got a point, but damn" the woman huffed, "how can you stand being pushed around by some kid? You guys have got to be the same age and isn't calling him 'master' and crap, I don't know, uncomfortable?"

"I don't necessarily think of him as my master" I breathed. "I just treat everyone as my friend here. I do work because its the least I can do since Ciel gave me somewhere to stay. He could have just tossed me out onto the streets and then where would I be?"

"Maybe you would have figured out how to get home" Diana shrugged. "Don't you want to go home? Have you even tried?" She questioned, squinting at me. I sighed and looked down.

"There's just too many things I don't know about my powers and most of them still take a lot out of me" I shrugged shaking my head. "When I had a panic attack I time traveled, so I think that's what caused it. I want to go home, but..."

"But what?" Diana scoffed. "You cant use these half ass excuses. If you want to go home you can" she said strongly.

"How? Freezing time is hard enough, how can I travel through it and...survive again?" I choked out.

"Like I said, if I'm here then it's possible" she sighed. "Maybe you're stronger than you look, there's got to be something in there--" I stumbled back as she jabbed my shoulder, "that makes your powers flicker on." Diana breathed a deep sigh as I looked up at her and opened my mouth but shut it. "There's something you're not admitting to yourself" my aunt smirked rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. Her attitude had suddenly changed. I grew nervous.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned confused.

"You could go home whenever you just don't want to" she snapped as my eyes widened at her sudden insult.

"N-no, that's not--I just said that its hard to--"

"Stupid excuses! You don't want to face the fact that you left behind that demon, that you abandoned him for months. Or maybe you just don't want to leave?"

I stared at her in horror.

"W-why are you saying all of this? Stop--!" I gasped turning away as my eyes started to water. Why was she so bitter and insulting all of the sudden? "That's not why! Too much has just been happening and--!"

"Really, (y/n)?"

Why was she asking me this? What I said was the truth! I didn't need to hear any of this! Weren't we just having a semi friendly chat? Where was all of this coming from?

"Do you like it here? Have you forgotten Smile for these demons and backstabbing humans--?"

"I SAID STOP!" I screamed. Something busted inside of me as a rush of air blew my hair from its braid, the unraveled strands whipping at my face. I stared at the ribbon that fluttered down its ends turning black as it burnt to dust. It was gone before it reached the ground. I shook as I stepped away from the black dust and turned to see my aunt. She eyed where the obsidian specks fluttered against the pavement and hummed quietly. I gritted my teeth and turned, her words catching up with my self conscious.

I never wanted to face the fact that I didn't want to leave, or that I was too scared to. When the thought always surfaced I would push it down with disregards. The truth was that I was scared of myself. I didn't know how powerful I really was and I didn't like hurting people. Protecting Ciel had been so hard to do; I hated hurting his aunt and wounding Undertaker accidentally. I felt guilty when I remembered Madam Red's past. I hated that I'd put Elizabeth in danger because of my weak mind.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone... And I didn't want to say goodbye and leave forever" I spoke softly as I flinched feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I felt a breeze flow through my hair. Aunt Diana gave me a small smile, shocking me.

"I get it now. You lost Smile and you were scared. I probably would have been too" she admitted as I listened intently, wanting to hear her input. "You hate losing people don't you?" She asked as I bowed my head. After a beat of silence I nodded slowly. "I get that... You lost..." the brunette took a breath. "You lost your mom and then that demon." Diana laughed bitterly and I frowned as she sighed. "You made some friends here didn't you?"

"The back stabbing humans? Yes..." I nodded offended.

"Sorry about that" she winced. "I thought that would make you--" she closed her hand and opened it making a popping noise with her mouth. "Looks like your powers are protective, bab."

"What?"

"Our powers....they're apart of us, so they're alive in a way. That's what our familiars are, our powers, technically. They fuel us and such so our talents and stuff tend to have a mind of their own. To be straight with you, I was trying to tick them off."

"You're awful" I was blunt as she shrugged and stood. "So what's with the backstabbing humans part, then?"

"I don't like them" Diana said quickly, helping me up. "We're so close to being them and..." she rolled her eyes and looked at me, her face serious. "Look you have to know that we live forever." I winced at the information as my breath caught. "There are ways to kill us and I don't know what's passed death" she explained as I bit the inside of my cheek and inhaled shakily. "I don't like loss, that's why I keep to myself and Sear. I don't want to watch everyone die around me--and I know you don't want hear that, but you need to know..." My family member huffed. "You have Smile at least... Demons are damn near impossible to kill."

"I just..." I hugged myself looking around at the dark of night. Where did all the time go? I shut my eyes and found immortality sticking to each and every one of my thoughts. Thinking about the death of the people you knew was always heart breaking, but when you found out you lived forever the fact comes to mind that everyone around you was going to die before you did.

I jumped as the phone started to ring and almost laughed at myself for being so pathetic. with a long exhale I hurried to pick it up, walking passed my aunt as she watched wordlessly. The last thing I needed to do was talk to Sebastian, he would question me no doubt. Grabbing the phone I cleared my throat and shook my head. Putting on a smile even though the caller couldn't see me I blinked.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"(Y/N)!"

I flinched back at the chorus of voices and sighed. Grinning I put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey you three" I laughed.

"Ho, ho, ho~"

"Four, sorry Tanaka" I amended.

"How are you?" "Are you okay, yes?" "Hows the old place treatin' ya?"

"Fine" I answered as I heard them sigh. What had them all worked up? "How are you guys? I heard you have another guest?" Talking to them would bring some ease to me. They could stress me out or cheer me up. Hopefully it was the latter.

"A prince, yes~" I could hear Mey Rin's brain flutter off into her fantasy world as Bard and Finny took over the phone.

"He's a handful, the young master has had about enough of 'im" Bard stated.

"Oh?" I hummed knowingly. It had been easy to guess that would happen. Ciel hated everyone, or at least seemed like he did.

"Yes, he kept bothering the poor master all day!" Finny cried as I shook my head.

"Maybe you could come down" Bard said suddenly.

"How come?" I frowned confused. "I don't think I would be of any help."

"I think you being 'ere would make the prince--"

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I huffed placing a hand on my hip. If Bard was suggesting I take one for the team--

"I think the young master would be more happy with you here (y/n)-chan!" Finny called as my eyes widened.

"Guys I don't think I could help with either one of them. I would be busy with working along side you all anyway."

"Yes, but then the young master would have someone to keep him company, yes" Mey Rin popped in once more.

"All three of you are being ridiculous. Sebastian is bound to keep the master company, and as for the prince he wouldn't bat an eye at me" I said annoyed. "Now if you would all be quiet for a moment..." I sighed as they whined over the line and soon went quiet. "I need you three to pass along a message for me."

It was about time I informed the earl that I had guests.

~~~

Ciel wished to sleep. It'd been a rather annoying day with prince Sohma as well as his insufferable studies and work. The night had just begun, but it already felt immensely late. The earl wanted nothing more than to drift to sleep, but when the house smelled of curry and loud yells from the idiotic prince came from the kitchen below he could not do so. With a groan of frustration the young Phantomhive sat up and ran his hands through his navy hair, clearly stressed out. He would have to put up with this for a whole eek.

 _A week_ , he thought to himself, _it's awful just thinking about it_.

Ciel sighed and gritted his teeth as a knock sounded on his door. Throwing the covers aside angrily he stomped to the door. If it was that purple headed idiot to come and bug him at this hour he would--!

The lord blinked at the four servants of his and frowned.

"What?" He snapped as all shifted back, except for Tanaka.

"I-It's (y/n)" Bard stated as his young master's eye widened slightly, his other being shut from not having put on his eye patch. "She was wantin' to talk to you, but you were out an'--"

"What did she want?" The earl sighed leaning against the door frame as he stared at the carpet beneath them passively.

"She wouldn't say. What will you do, young master?" Finny murmured as Ciel glared at the ground, clearly thinking.

"I'll speak with her tomorrow, now leave me alone."

The door slammed as the three stared unblinking, only Tanaka was the only one to laugh merrily and leave without being stunned. Behind the door, however, Ciel stood in the room with one hand beneath his chin, while it's elbow rested on his partnering arm. He paced wondering what on earth the girl wanted. He was already awake, but it was far too late to call her back. She wouldn't be awake at this hour, surely.

 _But what did she want to tell me?_ He thought frustrated.

What if it was important? He hadn't heard anything from her yesterday, nor today. Sebastian had apparently talked to her last night before dinner and informed her of the prince. So what would be so important as of now?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the phone sitting on the small, writing desk. It tempted him with unanswered questions. He could practically hear his own thoughts whispering, taunting him on how he couldn't figure this simple girl out. Before he knew it the phone was in his hand ringing, signalling that he'd already punched in the numbers. His eyes widened, the contract glinting in the moonlight that seeped into his room through a slit in the curtains. He regretted doing the action immediately and moved forward to hang up the phone only--

"Hello?"

He wasn't quick enough.

A few lines of curses entered the young Phantomhive's thoughts as he held the phone closer, for once tongue tied on what to say.

"Mey Rin? Bard?" (y/n) questioned, oblivious as Ciel listened silently. "Sebastian?"

For some reason the young boy was quick to frown and glare at the wall as he opened his mouth and replied with a short answer.

"It's me."

"Master?" She gasped as he took a second to listen. It had been a day and a half since he'd heard her voice. Suddenly the past day's events melted from his mind and he only wanted to speak of what she wanted to tell him.

"Yes" Ciel spoke. "Those imbeciles woke me, what do you want at this hour?" He questioned bitterly. It was a natural habit. When he usually enjoyed something he had to make sure the other person knew nothing about it. It would ruin his image.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I told them not to bother you until you were free, I guess they misunderstood..." she sighed as her master sat on his bed.

"What did you want?" He huffed, pretending to be annoyed when he was in fact grateful for something to keep his mind off the curry smell and voices from the kitchen.

"It's fine. It can wait until tomorrow--"

"I've called to hear what you have to say, so say it" the boy sighed rolling his eyes, when secretly he just wanted to keep hearing her soothing voice.

"Oh, okay. Well...uh...I have guests" she mumbled as Ciel blinked.

"You have guests..." He repeated aloud, tilting his head into the curve of the phone as his eyes squinted. "Besides that mutt and familiar of yours?"

"Yes..."

"Well, who are they?" The earl snapped after a minute of silence.

"My-uh... My aunt" (y/n) hurried out. "My mom's sister."

Ciel took a moment to think about her answer.

"So she is a witch as well? I thought your mother was human."

"She was! I didn't get to go over the details with my aunt, okay? She just got here and it's been..." she grew silent. "Never mind. I'm sure it's hard over there too" the girl sighed. His eye widened. Why was it hard over there? What was happening? Why did she think his situation was just as bad? "I'll leave you to--"

"A week" her master said. He had to have answers to these questions.

"Huh?"

"We're staying another week. My job will be done by then" he stated.

"O-kay?" The oblivious girl wasn't following. The lord sighed.

"There is a contest and everyone is going so bring your aunt and come down here" he told her.

"When?"

"A day before the contest! What do you think?!"

"Okay, geez! What's got you in such a mood? Is the prince getting to you or something?" She snapped, "master," the witch added. Ciel had been waiting for that. It made him wonder why he could get her to break easily some days, then it took effort the next. It gave him enough amusement to try and do it every once in awhile.

"No, he is not. We're handling him fine."

"So Sebastian's making sure to keep him away from you, then."

"...For a time being."

"Well, it sure looks like he got under your skin, you've sounded grumpy through this entire conversation" she stated amused as the earl pouted.

"No I have not..."

She laughed and managed to make him relax slightly, he couldn't hold a frown for too long around her.

"He's not the only one whom I've had to deal with" Ciel spoke quietly.

"Oh yeah, the 'imbeciles'" she mocked his voice and it made the boy huff. "Well, we'll be down in a few days, then. I'm sure Jin and Sear will get us there in no time."

"Who?" The young lord questioned confused.

"Oh, that's my aunt's familiar--"

"AWOOO~!"

Pluto.

Ciel's eyes widened at the putrid language from a new voice as crashing sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, stop it! At least get out of the--" (y/n) groaned sounding exhausted. "See you in a few days--*crash* BOTH OF YOU QUIT--!" The phone line went dead as the young earl eyed the device in shock. Had that been her aunt or the familiar? It was a female voice so it had to be one of them against the demon hound.

"Ugh..." he sighed hanging up the phone as he laid his cheek in one hand. "I knew I shouldn't have left her there alone."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Reader-chan's aunt is such a dirty mouth XD, I've been trying not to cuss too much in this story, but that's just Diana for you.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you cuss a lot?

Answer for moi; i wouldn't say a lot, but maybe everyday.


	40. Chapter 40

Hope ya like it!

  
It was another peaceful morning at the Phantomhive manor and Jin lay asleep next to me as I ran a brush through my hair. Hearing footsteps I waved it off as someone getting breakfast and split my hair into three parts.

"RISE AND SHINE!" My aunt slammed the door open loudly making my familiar wake with a jolt. I jerked back as I was braiding my hair. Diana stood shocked with door wide open as we stared at each other.

"What are you yelling for?" I asked after a minute of silence as Jin hissed at my aunt in his fox form. He hated being woken up in the morning by anyone. Grey eyes glared at my familiar as he retreated behind me losing the little courage his anger gave him.

"Even I thought you didn't get up this early" Diana sighed, slumping against the door frame with crossed arms. I never thought she would have gotten up this early either.

"Why the wake up call then?" I hummed as I stood throwing my newly made braid over my shoulder. I tugged at my shoes as I patted my skirt straight.

"Its time for your witch training" she stated as my eyes widened. Where had this come all of the sudden?

"But I have work."

Did this mean she would stay? I had yet to ask her about attending the curry contest with me. Ciel would be expecting us, so I had to try to get her to agree.

"You worked yesterday" my aunt waved off. "Besides you want to learn how to go home right? We need to build up your power to the point where you can freeze time for hours." I felt a fearful shudder run down my body as Jin ran off. I had to spend a week with my aunt and now she wanted to teach me how to use my talents. This could be bad considering how she was.

"H-hours? I can barely do it for a minute!" I breathed as she shook her finger at me.

"That's gonna change, bab" she smirked as she winked.

 _Today's gonna be a long day_ , I thought tiredly as I rubbed my face.

~~~

"Alright give me ten facts on us, go" my aunt instructed, pacing in front of me as I sat on the porch. I looked around nervously as I racked through my brain for the information we had just gone over. The dull morning plus the interesting facts had muddled my brain.

"Um...uh... Only our family line has time powers" I said having it pop into my mind first.

"Good, next!" She waved at me. What sort of teaching was this?

"Uh, our hair turns color to show how much power we've used."

"Next!" She ordered raising a fist in the air. The woman was weird, but in a good way.

"We can age ourselves through sneezing!" I blurted grabbing the edge of the stairs beneath me. Everything always felt timed with her. I felt if I didn't speak she would never give me the time of day again.

"Sneezing?" Diana eyed me as I gazed at her in horror.

"You cant do that?" I mumbled suddenly afraid.

"No I can age myself just fine, but you have to sneeze to do it?" She muttered confused as her eyebrows knit together.

"Every time I sneeze I turn into a child..." I murmured nervously as if I was pointing out a personal flaw. She busted out laughing as I sighed looking down in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. I think I  _kind_ of get it. Were you sick at some point? Like really sick?"

I hummed and nodded.

"That's probably it then. Our powers can get out of hand when we're sick. I guess it sort of...stuck with you? It'll ware off at some point. I got the flu once and had to keep from touching anything when I coughed for the next week or so, since your younger I guess it takes more time. Anyway, next" she continued with a nod as she strutted back and forth once more.

"Our familiars can change into any animal."

"Correct. Six to go" she informed as I sighed and pulled at my skirt thinking.

"We can go into separate dimensions...uh... Our souls are addictive to demons... We can age objects, skip through time..." I shrugged racking my brain for more info. I was running out of facts.

"What's the one I just told you a minute ago?" She asked with a bored sigh as I scrunched up my face trying to remember. I had been half asleep to be honest.

"We have good...good dancing skills?" I couldn't remember.

"EHH! Wrong! Good  _balance_ " my aunt corrected me, pointing triumphantly as I sighed laying my face in my hands. It felt like a contest. A contest I was definitely loosing.

"I'm still confused on what exactly that means. I mean, I'm clumsy" I stated looking back up at her as I shrugged.

"Traveling through time gives us this sort of boost in our bodies" she informed me pulling her hands towards herself and breathing in. "Something that makes us float, kind of. That makes us lighter and gives us better balance" she stretched. "Alright give me some more."

"But that was..." I counted the facts in my head. "Nine, ugh. So..." I hummed resting my chin in my palm. "We can freeze time." I remembered as she nodded and clapped slowly.

"Very good. Now lets get to the basics" she started as I stood and wiped off my dress nervously. I hoped the physical part in training wasn't going to be too stressful. "You can save energy by not moving as much" she explained bluntly I made a face of complete confusion. She rolled her eyes. "If you freeze time because someone shot a bullet at you, just move to the side slightly instead of making a full run for it. That saves your power's energy."

"But you're not gonna shoot me, though" I frowned. "Right?" I asked horrified as she laughed.

"It was an example. So no.  _We--"_ she smirked _, "_ are gonna play tag." She reached out and pushed my shoulder hard enough to make me stumble back as I gasped. "Catch me if you can" she dared as she flickered out of sight. I opened my mouth to tell her to just slow down for a second, but she was already gone.

"Time skipping" I stated as I nodded. "I can do that at least" I whispered to myself. Spotting a form to my right I bolted after my aunt. The grass beneath me flew passed as I blinked through time. Air rushed over my body as I tried to catch up with the fellow witch. She only laughed at my effort as I pushed myself to go faster.

**_"You can save energy by not moving as much."_ **

I gasped as I skidded to a stop and caught my breath looking around for Diana. I didn't have to chase her, I just had to beat her to the spot she was heading. I stood straight and turned looking around the forest that we had ran into not too long ago. Seeing movement to my left I turned and inhaled sharply as the air turned ice cold. Not a single sound greeted me as I stayed still and looked at my aunt who stood frozen a few feet away from me. She was heading farther left, my eyes looked towards the small space between the trees. Her eyes were dead set on it. Taking a breath noises erupted as I blinked forward. A gasp echoed around me as I fell against a warm, soft body. I looked up panting to see my aunt. Grabbing her out of instinct I made sure she wouldn't blink away again.

"Got...you" I breathed. My eyes widened at her hair, not a single piece of it was silver yet. Looking down at my braid I saw it was more than half was white.

"Nice job, you're quicker than I thought" she winked as I frowned and laughed it off as I stepped back.

"What's next?" I questioned.

"Chores and nap time for you missy" she ordered as I blinked at her in shock.

"What?" I choked out. "No! We just started--"

"We regain our energy faster when we sleep. So you go and get some rest, I'll take care of lunch" she pointed her thumb at herself confidently.

"B-but--"

"Nuh uh" she raised her hand and grabbed my wrist. I squeaked as I felt myself be yanked forward. Air blew my braid back as the ground slid away. The next thing I knew I was toppling onto my bed. I turned staring at Diana amazed. "Sleep" she ordered.

"How did you get that far?!" I gasped getting comfortable in my bed.

"You'll learn. Sleep tight" she waved gone once again as I sighed and fell back against my pillow. How was it already noon? Learning about our facts took up a lot of time, but we had also been going over stances and how to see things in our blind spots. It had been fun, in a tiring way. I smiled and closed my eyes letting myself see through Jin's eyes.

"Did...she do well?" I was surprised that he was in his human form, talking to my aunt. She chopped at something as she cooked diligently with a focused gaze. Sear was behind her reading a book while sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, she'll be stronger before you know it" the witch said. My heart swelled as I heard something in her voice that I had never heard before.

Pride. She was proud of me. I had never had someone feel that way about me before... It was comforting to know that I was doing well. Drifting to sleep carefree and contempt I let out a breath. If my aunt believed I could get stronger, then that meant I could.

~~~

_Giggles itched my throat, begging to be let out. I kept my calm stare though, as the blurry figure wobbled and shook in front of me. My aunt's fact echoed in my mind as I moved forward without another thought._

_**"We time witches personally have good balance if we focus on the task at hand. As long as you have a clear mind you won't fall into oblivion."** _

_My whole body shook with nerves, but it didn't show on the outside. I kept my oblivious act firm as I walked onto the slim walkway with no doubt in my mind._

~~~

I awoke from the strange dream as I brought my hands to my face rubbing the tiredness from it as I sat up. Listening for any sounds I only heard the soft voice of nature outside the servant's small window.

 _Jin?_  I called out silently.

 _"Yes?"_  He answer softly.

 _Where are you? Have you all had lunch?_ I asked as I stood and pulled my hair over my shoulder for inspection. It was fully (h/c).

 _"I'm with Sear in the library. She's reading me stories. I did have lunch, there's some left overs for you in the kitchen,"_ he informed me. I smiled, Sear had been helping Jin with his own talents as well. Somehow, I felt he was more strong-willed, more independent.

 _Alright, thank you._  I tapped into our bond to feel his happiness. He was laughing at something Sear had read him. He deserved to have some fun. I hated being so busy and I knew it got lonely and boring staying by my side all day. Stretching I headed towards the door and up to the kitchen. As soon as I stepped through the door, however, the phone rang. I answered it and was happy to find it was Mey Rin and the rest again.

They told me of the present news in the vacation house. Apparently Sebastian and Prince Sohma were working hard to make the perfect curry for the contest. Ciel was focused on work and Lau was there as well. I guess he would most likely be bugging the young master or watching the demon and prince. After giving a quick run down of what happened at the manor, which was mostly just me working since I left out my two guests, the three babbled on about how they were excited that I was coming down before the contest.

"We miss you very much, yes!" Mey Rin exclaimed making me smile.

"It's just not the same without you (y/n)!" Finny whined.

"Aw, you guys" I laughed as I drew invisible patterns on the counter. "Well, I'll be down there before you know it. And I might be bringing some friends so don't be too surprised."

"Friends?!" The three hollered. They bombarded me with questions as I laughed.

"Oh! Who are you talking to?" An unfamiliar voice sounded in the background. Did they have an accent of some kind?

"Prince Sohma!!!"

I blinked as the line went dead glancing at the phone. Wondering what their own guest looked like I gathered my lunch and ate quietly. As soon as I finished I went to get my daily chores done. It wasn't until dinner that I saw my aunt again.

~~~

"Rest easy?" She asked as we ate.

"Yeah. I had a strange dream though..." I muttered as I ran my hand through Jin's silky white hair. He was such a cute kid. He had taken to wearing an extra nightgown of mine, I wondered if he was growing to like his human form or not. His golden eyes sparkled as he ate, chewing messily.

"What was it about?" Sear asked as I opened my mouth to reply but shut it in shock.

"I... I don't know" I gasped. "I can't remember it, weird." I muttered as Jin snickered at me. I pulled at his hair playfully.

"Doesn't matter" my aunt waved off. "Dreams are dreams. Tomorrow we're gonna finish the basics and maybe move on to some harder techniques" she told me.

"How do you even know all this stuff?" I asked baffled.

"Your great grandmother. She died when I was around twenty, but man was she strict with using our powers." Diana breathed a sigh as she munched on her food.

"Twenty huh? Well you certainly haven't aged" I muttered.

"One perk to being a witch."

"So my great grandmother was one then?" I smiled. "How come you were the only one to end up with powers? Mom was human right?" I asked sheepishly. My aunt stopped chewing for a second before continuing.

"Yeah she was human" she said with a jerky nod. "I don't know why I was blessed with these time tricks, but it's a risky life we live."

"Are we able to rip time and space apart?" I gulped as she huffed and shook her head at me.

"You've been reading too many books. We can't change the past, but we can set different branches for it, or dimensions might be a better term."

"Explain?" I asked sweetly as she groaned.

"Okay let me think" the brunette sighed. After a minute she nodded, "okay let's say we go into the dimensions breaking off from this exact moment. In another dimension instead of having salad and soup we could be having chicken and rice. Or maybe Jin might die from choking on some lettuce." Jin gasped making him choke as he squeaked in fear as he grabbed his throat. I patted his back.

"Diana!" I complained as my familiar jumped into my arms coughing.

"Am *cough* gonna die?!" He cried.

"No it's fine" I soothed as I rubbed his back trying to help him calm down. I shot a glare at my aunt.  
  
"Hey you wanted to know" she defended putting her hands up.

"Okay so how do you know we're in another dimension?" 

"Had to go through a Port to get here" Diana shrugged as he sipped her drink.

"Port?"

"Does a diamond shaped hole with shimmery edges ring a bell?" Sear teased as my eyes widened. I remembered the fall that had brought me here in the first place. It seemed like a century ago. But I guess technically it was since I was leaving the future.

"That was the door to this dimension?!" I hissed as she nodded with closed eyes as she took a sip of her own drink.

"Yep. The fact you made it here means you got some serious will power. I expect to see that when we practice tomorrow" my aunt pointed at me with squinted eyes.

"Expectations" I sighed rolling my eyes. "Joy, oh joy." I pursed my lips. "But wait, what about creating different branches or whatever you had said?" I hummed.

"Well from here if you suddenly decided to go crazy and kill one of us that would be creating a new dimension, unless you already did that" she told me. I blinked and hummed, it was higher pitched, probably because i was hoping i hadn't gone crazy in some other dimension and killed someone. "Night dorks" my aunt waved as she headed out of the room.

"Goodnight" Sear smiled softly as she left as well. I sat petting my now fox familiar in my lap as I pondered over the next few days.

"What a life we live, huh?" I breathed as Jin huffed. I smiled messing with his fur as I stood and put him down on the carpet. He scurried around as I cleaned up dinner. Glancing outside at the starry night I wondered how the day had went for Ciel and the rest. Hopefully the curry contest wasn't too stressing for that bunch.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ciel's day was reasonable for his standards. He's getting tired of the curry smell, but other than that he's whatever. Looks like Sebastian's learning how to cook curry while you're learning about your powers! Come on guys don't you want to kick butt? Anyway even though these chapters are focused on Reader-chan the episode is still happening at that moment with Ciel. In episode 14 (which is what we are in right now) it skips the week Sebastian has to practice his curry up against Agni's in the contest and go on to the day of the contest, so these chapters are following that week.

  
Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your favorite thing to eat?

Answer for moi; i LOVE Olive Garden. Never get tired of their soup.


	41. Chapter 41

  Hope ya like it!

  
I let out a yell as I flew back and hit the dirt hard enough to wound my pride and make me feel less than pathetic. Wincing as I laid on my back, my muscles were tense and crying out from all the beat downs I'd received. I sighed leaning my head back farther as I tried to catch my breath. Who knew my aunt would end up being my combat partner?

"Up" she ordered.

"I don't see..." I breathed out as I gritted my teeth and forced myself into a sitting position, "--the point in being beat on like some punching bag."

My aunt raised an eyebrow at me as she crossed her arms leaning on her hip with the usual confidence in her stance. Instead of a dress the witch wore pants, or trousers as they called them nowadays. They looked like leggings from my time only they were made out of leather and styled a bit more fancier looking. While her knees were bare, her arms were covered by a thin cover up that was pulled over a corset.

"It's not fair that I have to fight in a dress, how can you stand to be in that anyway? It's cold!"

"When you move around a lot you forget about the temperature, now get up and practice the blocks I showed you" Diana frowned as I shook my head. She was being a lot more serious today.

"I though we were practicing my _powers_ " I stressed defiantly. "I'm not good at hand to hand combat" a shrug escaped me when remembering fighting Madam Red.

"You can't depend on your powers during a fight. No matter what, unless you absolutely have to, don't reveal your talents to a supernatural or humans. They need to be your last resort" my aunt informed me. "But you sort of already did that, but anyway you're a kid so people will think you're weak, you can use that to your advantage and kick their ass!" Her enthusiasm made me roll my eyes.

"But you said my powers were alive, so won't they, I don't know, come out anyway?" I muttered confused.

"You need to learn to control them, which means reigning in your emotions."

"I'm pretty sure my feelings aren't a horse" I joked.

"This is serious (y/n). Being light and having good balance is a key point in combat. You can move quicker, jump higher. Don't you want to protect yourself?" She questioned me with squinted eyes.

"I want to protect my friends."

"Well, then get off your ass and block my strikes" the woman smirked as she got back into her unmovable position. I sighed as I pressed down on my knees to get off the ground. Smoothing my dress down halfheartedly I realized a bath would be in order for the both of us. I took a deep breath and nodded to myself.

 _Okay, what was that block she taught me awhile ago?_ I thought as i bent my knees slightly, getting ready to dodge if needed. _Draw an 'o' or something like that?_ I squealed as I ducked just escaping the fist of my aunt.

"Don't give me a black eye!" I hissed afraid.

"You'll be healed, come on use the blocks or I'll take my frustration out on you" she threatened as I frowned angrily and got back into position with my arms out in front of me.

I tried to remember her spoken part of training about focusing and keeping my eye on the target. Catching sight of the woman's hand tense, its partner ended up striking out. I tried to use the block, but I wasn't quick enough. The feeling of my eye being pushed back by her hard knuckles was _painful_ as I reared my head back. Letting out a sharp cry I stumbled back holding my wounded face.

" _Oooh_! You jinxed yourself! I told you to use the blocks" Diana mocked as I tried not to cry from the throbbing ache in my skull.

"(Y/N)!"

I turned looking through one eye as Jin stared at me from the porch. His mouth was open in a pained frown as his eyes watered. He'd felt it too.

"It's okay!" I called cursing under my breath. "I'm training so I'll get hurt!"

Sear came up behind him and said something as she grabbed his shoulder. He stared at me, worried as she lead him back inside. I sighed, blinking, and winced as my probably black eye did so as well.

"I thought you were stronger" my aunt shook her head at me.

"Well I'm not! Are you happy to prove me wrong?!" I snapped as her eyes widened at me.

"Its a simple block. If you can't do it then your friends are gonna get killed."

I ground my teeth in anger as she waved her arms out in front of her sensing my anger.

"Come on pipsqueak..." she teased, "come teach me a lesson, maybe then you'll learn something."

I curled my (writing) hand into a fist and ran forward yelling out as I readied to punch her. She was too fast and dodged kicking me in the back swiftly as I stumbled into the dirt. I pushed up from the ground and turned trying to hit her just once. She moved effortlessly, avoiding and teasing me with pulling my hair and tripping me up. I gasped as the woman slammed her foot under me forcing me to topple to the ground. This time I struggled to get up. My eye throbbed painfully but it didn't compare to all the beatings I had received from my father. Why couldn't I just get one good hit? I looked up with watery eyes as my aunt frowned down at me.

"I don't enjoy hurting you, bab" she admitted. "But its fight or die in a world like this."

"You said I'm strong" I huffed. What a lie. "That's only my powers sometimes. I can't hit someone and hurt them like that. I'm not fast enough to...obstruct with a simple block" I sighed, admitting to defeat as I brought my knees up to my chin.

"Ooh, nice word. Obstruct. I'm gonna use that."

I glared at my aunt.

"Look you just have to focus. You let your anger get to you that time, sometimes that can be good, other times not so much. No real strength comes from anger, no...satisfaction comes revenge. Its just... You have to find the will to fight and the strength to preform. If you cant do that you cant protect the ones you love" she explained the best way she could. The words dug deep enough.

"And you think _I_ can do that?" I mutter tiredly.

"I _know_ you can do that." Diana smiles a glint in her stormy eyes. "Now come punch me, I'm starting to feel bad" she frowned as I huffed and groaned getting to my feet. "Ready?" She hummed as I blinked and felt my punched eye swollen shut. Great, just great. 

Opening my good eye wide I took a breath and nodded. Diana struck out. I gasped bringing my arm up and felt her skin come into contact as I ducked.

"Good" she praised bringing her fist back. "But you dodged halfway through. Follow on out with the block" she instructed as I blew out my nerves and tensed. She through her punch and I brought my hand up, palm facing forward like she had instructed before. I drew an 'o' in the air as our arms came into contact and manged to push her fist off the trail towards my bad eye. Only this time another punch was right behind it. I squeaked bringing up my other hand and managed to do the same block twice as my aunt pulled back smirking.

"There ya go champ" she mused as I sighed happily and winced. "Okay come here" she laughed flexing her hands for me to come closer. I frowned as she cupped my face and cried out as an agonizing pain went through me. "I know it hurts, but I'm almost done" she said as I struggled grabbing her wrist to yank her hands away from my face. The pain faded as I pulled back and groaned holding my hands against my cheeks.

"What the hell?!" I sobbed as I opened my eyes and stared at her. I froze as I blinked being able to see through both eyes.

"I healed you" she shrugged.

"That was _not_ healing!" I screeched and my face throbbed. "That hurt worse than your punches- _oh my gosh_!" I groaned in agony as the pain started to fade. It felt like a million needles were being pulled out of every centimeter of my eye.

"Healing comes with a price" she huffed shaking her head. "When I healed you it was like re-aging your face back to when it wasn't bruised up. Reversing time can hurt just as much as speeding up time."

"What...?" My eyes widened as I remembered aging Undertaker's wrist by mistake, and when I had hurt Madam Red. They had been burns. "Wait so if you aged my face--"

"It would burn like hell" she frowned with wide eyes, nodding. "Healing backwards is slower, like your taking apart a fine woven cloth and you have to relive the pain you went through to weave it in the first place. When we age wounds, however, its so fast your skin heats up and burns from overworking your healing cells or whatever. I'm no doctor." I opened my mouth baffled. "Weird, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" I gaped as I pressed on my eye, it felt fine now. I could see out of both of them again and the painful throb was gone.

"Another thing we do--" my aunt started as she threw a punch again. I reacted quickly redoing the block once more without a second thought. "--is remember our fighting techniques, so your powers will automatically cause your muscles to remember its protective side."

I smiled in awe.

"That's..." I breathed shaking my head in disbelief, "so cool..."

"You have to see it though, if you don't know its coming..." she frowned flicking my nose as I grunted from the small smack of discomfort. "You're dead."

"Good to know" I sighed rubbing my nose as she pushed me back towards the house. Jin waited for me inside wrapping his frail arms around my waist as he dug his face into my side. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Sucks you got a young familiar" my aunt huffed as I gave her a glare. She cleared her throat. "Sear was my age when she was born."

"Did she come on your birthday?" I asked remembering how Jin came to be.

"She was a day early actually, so he came during your birthday?" She asked as she eyed Jin who hid behind me.

"Well he was a little late. I think he came around midnight on the day" I stated as I looked over my shoulder at the small boy.

"Familiars come when they want to come. Guess he is a little shy" she joked as I waved her off and headed to the kitchen. Jin followed turning into his fox form.

 _"Are you okay? It felt like it hurt a lot"_ Jin spoke softly in my mind as I smiled down at him.

"I'm fine, she healed me when it was done." With curious questions I smiled and started on dinner, answering Jin to the best of my ability. Healing was a tricky thing for time witches, that was another thing I learned today.

~~~

**(A few days later...)**

Today was the day we locked up the manor and made our way down to the vacation house. The curry contest was tomorrow and I still didn't know why Sebastian was entering it, but it probably had something to do with the prince or the current mystery the queen had assigned to Ciel.

Just a day ago I had brought up the courage to ask my aunt if she would attend with me. We had fought it out, her saying that she was only here to train me, and me saying that I needed to follow the orders of my boss. It was a heated battle, but with Sear's help Diana agreed to come with me.

I wondered how my friends would react to her...present day personality as I would put it. After begging her to not curse and to keep a calm mind around the Phantomhive few she promised to try. Sear had revealed to me that she was just nervous on facing Sebastian. She warned me how dangerous demons could be and how easily witches could be killed. When I had asked what exactly could kill us my aunt had cut in saying, "if I told you what could possibly kill you, you would approach it anyway so why bother?" And after that stating, "just try to stay out of deathly situations and you'll live."

You could tell how much help she was giving when it came to that topic.

I frowned as Sear stood in front of us in the form of a silver horse. She looked much like Jin had on that muddled morning, the night have being filled with hazy surroundings and fear. I still remembered the sickness in my body from all the drugs. It made a bitter taste feel my mouth.

I was going to ride Jin, but he decided to stay put around my neck in his fox form stubbornly. That meant he'd stayed up late despite my warnings or I was heavier than I thought.

Since the second carriage had been taken by the other four helpers of the manor we had to ride Sear down to the city. I felt just as bad as when Jin had to carry me, but my aunt reminded me that we were light because of our powers so I tried to hide my guilt as she helped me onto her familiar.

My aunt climbed on ahead of me. We were riding bareback since we had no saddle, I was sure my backside would be sore when we reached the townhouse. Holding on tightly to my aunt I was thrown back slightly as Sear started off into a gallop. I turned looking back at the manor I had come to call home.

Pluto was tied up far into the backyard, most likely sleeping. I had given him enough treats to leave him happy for the day.

When the house was no longer in sight I looked ahead as the rhythmic beats of Sear's hooves echoed around us. The chilly air made me shiver, but Jin kept me warm with his crystal white fur and my skirt gave some cover for my legs since I rode with them off on one side of Sear.

My aunt wore her trousers, and I silently wondered where she had gotten them just like her other clothes. Her chest was covered by a button up jacket that flattered her figure and her maple brown hair was twisted into a high bun. Closing my eyes I rested my head against her firm back and waited for us to reach our destination. Hopefully we would stop and my aunt would change. After all, trousers weren't very lady like in this era.

~~~

"(Y/n)!" Mey Rin cried as she opened the door. I smiled waving slightly as I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back at my aunt, Sear was wrapped around her neck much like Jin had been (he was flying around in his owl form) and had took on the shape of a white ferret. We had stopped before getting into the city to let my aunt get a new dress. She looked much more proper now in her skirts and heels.

"It's good to see you, Mey Rin!" I beamed as she stepped aside to let us in.

"And you as well! But goodness your hair!" She choked out as I opened my mouth in a silent 'O' and ran my hand through the short locks. I had forgotten about the hair cut. Sear had overheard me complaining to Jin about it in the bath and told me she would cut it. I had wondered how everyone would react to it. I felt much lighter with shoulder length hair, it bounced when I walked and I enjoyed the airy feel of it.

"Yes, I got it cut. Do you like it?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip.

"It is very cute, yes" Mey Rin smiled. "My lady" she bowed as she turned to my aunt.

"Afternoon" Diana spoke tersely. She was working hard to stay in her new 'polite' character. I held back a laugh.

"This is my aunt, Diana" I informed the red headed maid as she 'oh'ed and blinked at my family member.

"It is very nice to meet you, yes!"

"Is (y/n) 'ere?" Bard stuck his head out of the dining room as I smiled at him. He gave me a toothy grin and a wink as he walked up. "Well look at you with this messy hair!" He teased ruffling the wind blown locks as I pushed at his hand away laughing. I snorted softly as he spotted my aunt. "Who's this then?" He hummed taking her in with curious eyes.

 _She doesn't float her boat that way, Bard._ I told him silently as I introduced them.

"(Y/n)!"

I gasped as I was caught in a bone breaking hug.

"Hell-o Fin-ny" I choked out as he let go apologizing. I sighed and nodded laughing the pain off.

"Your hair! It looks great!" He complimented as I laughed.

"It's so nice to see you guys! Where's Sebastian and the master?" I asked feeling tingles in my skin.

"The young lord is upstairs studying" a deep voice spoke.

I peered around Finny to see the butler all dressed in black. With a small smile I walked forward to greet him as I stared up at his tall form.

"Hello Sebastian" I grinned. He returned the grin softly and nodded once, the sign felt much like a hug from the usual three.

"Ho ho ho~" I giggled as Tanaka stood next to me drinking his tea. 

"And this is your aunt?" The demon questioned with squinted eyes as I looked back at Diana. She held back the glare in her own eyes as she looked at the butler. Her lips were in a firm, straight line and the air was suddenly filled with a silent static war as I raced to calm it down.

"Yes" I answered for my aunt. "She surprised me with the sudden visit, but she is very kind" I told Sebastian telling him with my eyes that she was no threat. I hoped they wouldn't hurt each other, just because our kinds were enemies didn't mean we had to be. The crimson eyed man looked down at me.

"That is good to hear" he gave another nod as I sighed. It was a silent answer that he would be nice.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving us?" Mey Rin asked as the three stared at me sadly.

"Oh, no" I shook my head sending my locks whipping around me. "She's just visiting, but I guess I'll have to leave when she contacts Sam." I tried to to tell them as much of the truth as I could. We still didn't know how I was suppose to get home. "She's looking for him, it seems he went missing while all that 'waking up in the forest with no memory' happened to me" I lied waving my hands animatedly.

"Oh! I see" Mey Rin nodded.

"Do we have guests?"

At the strong Indian accent I turned to face the prince. His honey colored eyes bore into mine as I tilted my head and smiled. He had beautiful amethyst hair and soft-looking brown skin.

"Nice to meet you, prince Sohma" I bowed in respect as he blinked at me. He looked a few years older than me.

"Who is this?" He asked bluntly, I wasn't sure who he was asking since he kept his gaze on me.

"This is another one of our helpers, (y/n)" Sebastian introduced as I gave him small glance.

"Pardon me" the boy blinked several times as he stepped closer, "your gaze is very entrancing."

I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks. Had that been a compliment? He smiled warmly as I held in a nervous laugh and looked down.

"I see you made it here in one piece."

I turned beaming as Ciel sauntered down the steps.

"Master" I bowed once again as I walked to meet him. He wore his green suit from before and seemed a little tense. It must've been hectic around here as much as it was back at the manor. "Are you well?" I asked quietly. It had felt like a month instead of a week away from everyone, especially him.

"Yes, so this is your aunt?" He asked much like Sebastian had. His deep blue eye focused on Diana.

"I'm Diana" she introduced herself finally and I just noticed everyone focused on the earl and me. "Thank you for inviting me and taking care of my niece."

Ciel smirked slightly, what did he find amusing? I tried to grasp the sudden change and remembered our phone call. He had probably heard her cursing at Pluto.

I flamed in embarrassment and cleared my throat. He had been expecting a wild woman, luckily I had tamed her for now. But that wouldn't last long with the heavy atmosphere between the witch and demon at the moment.

"I'll show my aunt to her room and get to work" I stated as Diana blinked and followed me upstairs. As I passed the young lord he glanced at me as I did the same. He wanted to ask questions, but they would have to wait until I was free.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yay! The gangs all back together and what do we have here? *Points at Reader-chan's hair* YOU GOT A HAIRCUT?! I thought the change of look would be good, now I don't have to add in all those braided hair inputs. Yee.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Is your hair short or long? Wavy or straight?

Answer for moi; i have short, wavy hair. Yeah i hate it a lot *smiles*.  


	42. Chapter 42

Hope ya like it!

"Ugh!" My aunt groaned as she fell on the guest bed. Sear scampered to the bathroom and shut the door as I smiled at my family member.

"What?" I asked.

"Being nice is tiring!" She whined as she sat up pulling her hair free of its messy bun. "How do you do it?"

"Through patience and smiling" I joked batting my eyelashes at her as she suddenly whacked me with her pillow. Laughing I ducked as she tried to hit me again. Standing straight as Sear came out of the bathroom in her small grey nightgown I blew the short pieces of hair from my face and ran my hand back through them sighing as I tugged at my dress. "You can stay up here and fool around. I have to get to work. I'll come get you for dinner when its time. Remember to keep Sear out of sight" I told them as they nodded at me sitting on the bed.

"Hey" Diana called as I turned about to open the door. "Keep all of that training in mind, Sebastian might not be as kind as you think" she warned as I rolled my eyes and nodded. She had warn me a dozen times about the butler, but he wasn't anything like that.

So far at least.

Walking out into the hallway I headed back downstairs and found Bard with Mey Rin in the dining room. They asked me a few questions about my aunt, like why she suddenly visited and what was with the ferret.

"Its complicated" I breathed as I pushed a few stray hairs back from my face. "The ferret is named Sear by the way. She's just as sweet as Jin" I told them.

"Where is that rabbit, then?" Bard asked.

"Outback" I pointed behind me. "Did Sebastian give you guys a list for me or what?"

"How did you know (y/n)-chan?" Mey Rin gasped as she handed me the slip of paper.

"Intuition" I shrugged as we all laughed.

~~~

"I should have known you would make me bring you your dinner-stealing desert" I spoke after knocking and entering the small study of Ciel's. Walking forward as he read over some papers I sat the plate down on his desk. I wondered if he missed his home office as I glanced around.

"You look shockingly different with that short hair" he told me not even glancing up.

"Oh? Really?" I hummed bringing my hand up to twirl my finger through a few strands, "because you didn't seem all that shocked with your usual stoic face" I teased as he looked up and eyed me for a second before starting to eat. "Are you going to tell me about your current mystery?" I asked timidly as I intertwined by hands in front of me.

"It has already been solved" he stated.

"When?" I blinked surprised.

"The day after we arrived."

"Jeez!" I breathed looking around astounded. "But you said your job would be done by the end of the week? That was fast! Who was it? And what did he do?" I questioned. Ciel took another bite before explaining that men who had entered the curry contest were being killed by the servant of prince Sohma, a powerful human with a godly right hand who went by the name of Agni.

"Oh, hows the prince?" I thought saddened that his own servant went bad.

"He is fine seeing as there was a reason behind Agni's actions. He'd made a deal with the real person behind the killings. The prince and Agni came to London looking for a woman that was close to the prince. That was how the man used him. He will be at the curry contest and I intend to finish this job up there."

"I see, so Agni was just trying to help. What a way to do it though, through murder and betrayal..." I shook my head and sighed.

"Is my manor still standing after that fight I heard over the phone?"

I grew flustered at the question.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that, master" I bowed apologetically. "My aunt can be...eccentric, but nothings broken or damaged" I promised waving my hands in front of me.

"Good. Did Pluto behave?" He asked.

I smiled to myself, glad to know he cared about the past week.

"Yes, he's quite sweet once he calms down. Luckily he didn't turn back into a human" I nodded.

"Mm." The lord's hum was quiet and short as he read back over his papers. I grinned softly observing him. His blue eye went back and forth as he kept his ringed thumb under his bottom lip, tugging at it everyone once in a while.

I jumped as he looked at me and pretended to act as if I hadn't stared. It was hard not to look at him after all this time, for some reason I felt I needed to refresh my mind of what he looked like.

~~~

The young earl studied the slightly flustered face of the girl's. She was biting the inside of her cheek, something she always did when she grew nervous. The cerulean eye of the young Phantomhive squinted as he took in her new outlook. With her short hair and bright personality she seemed to almost float when she moved.

Ciel thought quietly to himself how she seemed more relaxed and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. She still had that vague curiosity in her eyes and her skin still had the slight shimmering effect that had seeped permanently from the puppet accident. The glittering of her face was almost unnoticeable, but the earl noticed. He paid attention to the things deemed interesting enough.

"What have you been doing all week?" The boy muttered trying to figure out what was different with her. Her (e/c) orbs focused on his sapphire one as she smiled. Ciel felt something jump in his chest and ignored it.

"I'll let you figure that out by yourself" she laughed. "You're the main character who likes mysteries after all" she teased with half lidded eyes. Ah, there it was. The witch was a bit more confident than usual.

The boy suppressed a smirk as he blocked his thin lips with the back of his hand. His ring brushing his chin as he did.

"Yes..." Ciel murmured softly. "I suppose. You must, after all, keep me entertained" he stated. The young girl's eyes widened a bit before she giggled.

"I try to, but I'm pretty boring after awhile" the (e/c) eyed waved as she turned on her heel making her way out of the office. Ciel couldn't hold back his smirk as she walked out. Her hair floated with her light steps as it glinted in the poor light of the day. He would figure out what was so different about her besides the sudden boost of courage.

He was the mystery-solving main character after all.

~~~

"Did you find something to eat?" I hummed as I picked up Jin. His long rabbit feet hung and I quickly scooped them, along with his fluffy self, into the crook of my arm.

" _Yes"_ he answered. I smiled and scratched behind his ears. He leaned in enjoying it as I chortled.

"He is quite beautiful."

I jumped and turned as prince Sohma stood a few feet behind me. His hands were behind his back, and he was staring at me intently with those honey colored eyes of his.

"Oh, thank you" I bowed turning towards him.

"It was (y/n), wasn't it?" He asked as I nodded. The prince smiled at me, "have you worked for Ciel long?"

"Only a few months."

"I see, he is quite lucky to have so many people around him."

I frowned as he looked down. The male sounded kind of lonely when he spoke.

"Yes, he is... Would you like to hold Jin?" I asked as the prince blinked at me and then down at Jin.

"I don't think..."

"He's very friendly" I promised as I stepped forward. Grabbing the prince's tan hand softly I brought it towards me as I put Jin in his palm. He was a very small rabbit after all.

"He is much smaller than I thought" Prince Sohma commented as he cupped Jin gently and stroked him, albeit slowly. I smiled and let my hands fall to my sides. "What does his name mean if I may ask?"

"Jin?" I hummed tilting my head slightly, "it's Chinese for 'gold', I remembered reading it in a book once" I told him.

"Oh! Because of his eyes correct?" The prince questioned with wide, curious eyes himself. I nodded. "That is quite smart, I would have called him Gora or Kokin" he said.

"What do those mean?" I asked confused.

"Gora means 'fair' and Kokin is 'snow'" he explained as I smiled.

"They would have fit him" I laughed as I pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Yes..." The prince blinked at me as I grinned softly.

"You have pretty eyes" I complimented calmly since he had down the same just this morning. "They remind me of honey" I described. For some reason I found it easy to talk to the prince. He seemed very gentle and kind.

"Oh, thank you!" He blurted looking down with a faint blush painting his cheeks. "Jin was very nice, thank you for letting me hold him" he spoke quickly holding my familiar out to me as I took him. "Goodbye!" He hurried away without another word.

"Oh... I hope I didn't upset him" I hummed as Jin and I looked at one another. I grinned tickling him as he squeaked and ran off with me close behind.

~~~

Ciel wrote at his small desk as Sebastian informed him of his daily snack. The contest would be soon. The lord read over a paper in front of him, though out of boredom.

"Get the sabre I wear to audiences with Her Majesty" the earl ordered his demon. Sebastian chuckled behind him, bowing his head as he spoke.

"You insist she won't come, but you dress up anyway. The Queen's guard dog is as well-trained as one would wish." Ciel frowned ignoring his statement as he turned halfway to look at his butler.

"Have you managed to make a curry better than Agni's?"

"No, according to the prince, something is still lacking" the butler sat the desert beside the young master as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Then you haven't got the time to be baking cakes" the young earl spoke. "Get back to the kitchen."

"Very good, my lord."

"I'm not in the mood for chocolate right now. Drop it in the curry or something" he waved off. He was sick and tired of the curry smell. Sweets were the last thing on his mind at the moment, the one he ate earlier today had been brought by (y/n) so he couldn't turn it down. Now he just wanted anything sugary to stay away from him.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian answered leaving shortly after. Ciel sighed leaning back in his chair as he skimmed over his work. He pondered over if the queen would reveal herself or not. Although the lord said she wouldn't come he still dressed finely, of course. It wasn't just because she might be there. He just wanted to dress appropriately.

~~~

I didn't know where exactly the contest had been held, but the place was plenty big. The building was filled with people and I could smell the scent of food drifting through the air. It seemed to be a bright day, Ranmao and Lau showed up as soon as we got there. The short dressed woman greeted me with a hug and was still currently hugging me from behind. Next to my aunt with Sear around her neck, was the prince, while Lau was on my other side. Sebastian stepped out in front of our large group.

"Well then, I have preparations to make, so I'll excuse myself" he spoke. With a calm smile he turned and left. The four helpers called after him cheerfully telling him good luck and such as I laughed quietly to myself and glanced at the head of our group where Ciel stood. He was quite dressed up today even as going as far as to have a sword on his right hip. He looked quite dashing, almost like a honorable soldier, a feather hat and everything else added.

Hearing a deep gasp I turned as the prince ran off. I watched him and slipped from Ranmao's grip to see where he was going. The whole group followed and i saw he was, in fact, chasing after a woman. Her skin was rich like the prince's and her ebony hair flowed beautifully as she walked.

"Mina!" Prince Sohma yelled. She turned and was instantly hugged by the prince. I walked closer to hear their sweet reunion. It must've been great to have his friend back, his servant Agni had done a lot for them to reunite after all.

 _But going as far as killing a person to make someone happy._..

"Thank goodness! Agni got you back! You don't need to worry now. Let's go back to the palace together!"

"Your highness?" Mina spoke with wide eyes. She gritted her teeth as she looked down. Was she crying? My eyes widened as she stared at Sohma with complete disgust when she finally looked up. Wasn't this his friend that he'd been looking for?

"What are you, stupid?" The woman spat. I blanched. "Go home with you? Don't make me laugh! Why the devil should I go back there?" She pushed his arms off her as she turned crossing her own. "I went to all this trouble to escape India. Some people can play all day and never work just because they were born royal. But I have to be a servant until I die because of my caste! I don't want to live my whole life chained by the caste system!"

"Then you...wanted to go with West...?" Prince Sohma asked his voice almost breaking. I assumed West was the man behind Agni's murdering.

"Yes!" Mina snapped. "A lowly servant, or a rich man's wife! Even a child would know which one is better! And I've had enough of taking care of you, you spoiled brat! I promised not to tell you, but seeing your face...You're old enough to know the truth" she huffed and turned on her heel walking away as Sohma stared after her. Did this mean all that Agni had done had been wasted?

 _No_ , I thought. _She said she had promised not to tell him..._

That meant Agni was trying to keep the truth from Sohma. He was trying to protect him _._ Killing people to protect his prince... Madam Red came to mind, although Grell had killed her I wondered what would have happened if it came down to just her and me. Would i have been able to kill her to protect Ciel?

I heard the prince sniff and my heart broke for the male as I walked forward quietly. His honey colored eyes were wide with disbelief as he frowned at her disappearing figure.

"To think you came all the way here to see if she was alright" I huffed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, (y/n)..." Prince Sohma muttered just noticing me.

"She doesn't deserve your friendship" I told him strongly as he stared down at me. "Don't listen to her" I told him confidently. "You're not a spoiled brat, you're kind and supportive. You helped Sebastian with his curry and helped me clean up that vase Mey Rin broke" I laughed remembering this morning. "You have real friends around you, if you'll let me I would like to be one."

My eyes widened as his eyes watered and he opened his mouth in a silent sob. Before I knew it arms were wrapped around me and he was crying on my shoulder. I winced still trying to get used to physical contact, but forced a grin and rubbed his back. He just needed a friend who would stick by his side, I was more than welcomed to do so and I was sure Agni would return to his side after this contest. That is, if Ciel didn't arrest him.

Prince Sohma held my hand tightly as I lead him back over to our group.

"So where's the contest at?" I asked as they all stared at me baffled, Ciel just huffed looking towards the oncoming crowd.

\---

Hello my fanfic worms! Aw, you're so sweet to Sohma.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who is your true friend and how long have you been true friends?

Answer for moi; I will not mention her name, but it is a girl and she has been by my side for a good few years.


	43. Chapter 43

Hope ya like it!

  
"Thank you for waiting everyone!" The announcer shouted as the crowd's voice grew quiet to listen. "Its time for the Curry Festival, put on by The Best of London Curry!" Horns blew from somewhere as people cheered.

"Look, its him again" Lau stated as I turned and felt my heart cringe at the sight of the blonde headed freak who had taken to calling me 'my dove'. The memory of being kidnapped resurfaced and I frowned distastefully looking at Ciel beside me who closed his eyes not seeming to care.

"Attention-seeker" he huffed as I laughed making him glance at me.

After making our way to the contest the prince had parted from me along with the rest of the helpers and were somewhere else in the crowd. Sohma needed some alone time and I understood that.

My aunt stood next to me, both Jin and Sear were off flying about. I spotted Sebastian standing next to whom I assumed to be Agni. I wondered who would win and have their curry named the best, the demon or the powerful human being the earl had told me about.

"And now, let the cooking be--"

Music started abruptly behind us as everyone murmured. I saw Ciel turn out of the corner of my eye and bit my lip as a searing pain struck my back in mid turn. I tensed and felt my aunt grab my fore arm pulling me back into the crowd speedily, no one payed attention.

Tears sprung to my eyes at the pain as my aunt pulled me to a secluded spot. I turned pulling away from her grip to see she was in slight pain to.

I hugged myself gasping, "what is it?"

"Demons aren't the only dangerous ones" Diana gasped out wincing from her back as she leaned against the wall. "An angel's here" she stated. My eyes widened.

"An angel?" I breathed. "Aren't they suppose to be good?"

"Like I said before--" my aunt hissed, "you read too many books, bab."

A chorus of singing sounded as we turned to see a red carpet in the middle of the crowd. Two figures walked it, one dark and one white.

"Her majesty Queen Victoria, mother of England!" Someone shouted as i stared awed at the small figure of the queen.

"That's the queen?" I question. Why was she wearing all black?

"Looks like it" my aunt sighed. I listened as the people sang. I didn't know the words, but the tune sounded familiar. When the queen reached her throne beside the curry contest her butler dress clad in white bowed and stood straight.

"Her Majesty bids me to tell you," he announced, "'I apologize for my inability to appear before you for so long. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert was very fond of curry as well. I look forward to examining the fruits of your labor.'" The crowd cheered as I hummed. That butler looked familiar. But now it made sense why the queen was dressed in all black--her husband had died.

"And with that, allez cuisine!" The announcer shouted. And so the cooks started.

The air around me smelled delicious in seconds, but I turned away not feeling well enough to enjoy the contest. My back still ached because I didn't know who or where the angel was.

 _That means Angela was an angel._  I thought awed, _no wonder Sebastian didn't like her. They're enemy opposites..._

 _"Are you alright?"_  Jin asked from an unknown spot.

 _I'm fine_.

"Let's just stay here until the contest is over, the ache will only get worse but something tells me you wont leave" my aunt said as i cracked a smile.

We watched quietly as the contest played out. The perverted blonde yelled about numerous things while the demon and so called 'Godly right hand' cooked. Of course when they're curries were tested they were both great and I could have sworn I'd heard 'my dove' as well as 'my robin' from the blasted blonde, but hopefully I had been wrong. If I was correct that meant I was being conspired to Agni's curry. Hopefully that was a good thing.

 _But doesn't that mean Ciel is Sebastian's curry?_  I hummed. While I'd been the 'dove' the earl had been deemed the 'robin' and both had been compared to the different butler's food. My thoughts were cut short as voices grew excited.

Samples were passed out, but I couldn't eat with the sense in my back taking up a lot f my focus. My aunt and I stayed behind the crowd and I noticed Sebastian approach the queen and speak with the butler a few seconds later. I wished the ache would leave, or the contest would hurry up. Either I was fine with.

Then all of sudden yelling sounded. I couldn't make out what the woman was saying but screams started shortly after her rant as the sound of something being crushed and thrown echoed. I could make out people's fright as they started to run from the center of the crowd. My aunt grabbed my wrist and pulled me back suddenly. A man stumbled over where I had been standing and yelled at us his eyes dark.

"Impure! Snuff out the unclean!" He snapped. I gasped as he lunged for me. He went to grab my throat and I tensed. My aunt blocked him at the last second fortunately making me breathe out a sigh.

"You better use those moves I showed you" she warned as more people started to surround us.

"What's happening?!" I yelled dodging hands as Diana pressed her back against mine.

"Who cares? I have something to take my frustration out on!"

I sighed as my family member went into battle mode. I shrieked ducking as man swung at me and slipped through the group around me leaving the eccentric woman behind. A lady dived for my legs, and I shifted, jumping out of the way. Watching her fall pass, i turned weaving throughout the crowd trying to find Ciel or the others.

A yell left my lips as someone yanked my hair and brought my hands up grabbing the hand tangled in my recently shortened locks. I took a breath and twisted feeling the arm bend with me as i spun. The limb was pinned to the back of the insane man when i finished the move. He yelled in pain and i struck out with my leg kicking him forward and felt slight guilt for hurting him. He would be badly bruised no doubt.

Hearing a scream I spun around seeing another woman. She seemed sane, but the man attacking her definitely did not. I ran forward using my light weight as I grew low and jumped. I focused on my target using my talent of balance as I landed a kick to the attackers face. He fell out cold as the woman ran off crying a bit tattered, but unharmed. I was glad I'd received a lot of training for the past week.

"Impure! Impure!"

My eyes widened at the group around me. Where were all of them coming from?! They hissed, leering at me as i turned seeing who would strike first, or looking for an opening.

"Snuff out the unclean!"

Unclean? Were they talking about me? What did that even mean?

" _U n c l e a n_!"

My breath hitches in my throat as the word sunk in agonizingly slow. I felt something snap as i realized what they meant. What they knew.

I felt his hands all over me again. Sliding their way towards parts that weren't meant to be touched by anyone. I was pinned down again, his disgusting breath taking up the oxygen in my lungs. Darkness was swallowing me up,  _his_  hands within it molesting me. I cried out as something wrapped around my waist yanking me out of my nightmare abruptly as I gasped.

I looked up to see Sebastian holding me as we soared through the air. The feeling is his tingling touch made my stomach churn sickeningly.

"This is not the time to have another panic attack, (y/n)" he told me as I nodded numbly trying to shake the memory off.

We landed softly and he sat me down as i turned to see Ciel next to me. I opened my mouth and clamped it shut as pain erupted in my back. I couldn't stay on my feet from how intense it was. I stumbled to the ground--the butler no longer there and off fighting the crazy people in the crowd.

"(Y/n)" Ciel's hand was on my shoulder as i winced.

"I'm fi- _ne_!" I choked out. The pain was too much. I felt like my spine was being twisted and crushed repeatedly. My fingers curled into fists against the carpet over the stage. I was close to the angel.

 _Who is it?_  I thought in agony.

My eyes landed on the bright figure beside the queen. His pale blue hair and beautiful face reminded me of Angela. It was him. I knew it as soon as I saw his eyes. They seemed gentle, but they were cold, distant, an four same exotic color. Just like Angela's when we were in Houndsworth.

"(Y/n)?" The earl called once more.

"I'm fine" I repeated tiredly as I sat up wincing. "I'm sorry" I apologized to both Ciel and the queen with a small bow. "It was nothing, your majesty." The angel bowed as the queen turned her head.

"She says it is alright" the man spoke for her as I nodded feeling the ache leave now that I knew who he really was. "You have a fine butler. It seems my services wont be needed."

Ciel turned looking at the angel.

"But don't you think it's a bit odd?" The man questioned as my master glanced at me holding his arm out. I gave him a small smile and accepted his help getting to my feet. Crossing my arms loosely I stood off to the side.

"If this is all due to a spice, why are only certain people affected? If the prince is right, I would think far more people would go berserk. After all, in this world there is no one with a truly pure heart, no one who is perfect..."

_What the heck is he blabbering about? What did prince Sohma say? Or is it another prince he's talking about?_

Ciel's eye widened as he looked at something behind us. I turned seeing where he was staring to find the curry buns Sebastian had made.

Seeing movement I spotted Mina running towards where we were at full force. She had gone insane as well. Her teeth were gritted as she ran towards us, her dark eyes squinted in pure rage. My heart leaped to my throat as I watched an amethyst colored head dive in front of her.

"Wait, Mina!" Prince Sohma cried.

"You fool!" Ciel yelled at the same time i said, "No!"

"Come at me, Mina!" The prince hollered and I blinked as she suddenly slipped, face planting the floor. Why were serious things humorous at times? I suddenly had the need to laugh at the screw up. This was the 18th century, you'd think it'd be a bit more harsh.

"Prince Sohma!" Someone yelled.

The purple haired male ran forward standing over Mina preparing to step on her by the looks of it. What was going on? I was so confused...?

"Mina, forgive me!" Sohma stepped on the woman's back as she choked.

"Sebastian, the curry buns! Feed them your curry buns!" The lord ordered. Confusion hit me like a ton of bricks. Had I missed something? Because no one was making any sense. Did I hit my head? Had I blacked out and this was some crazy dream? I pinched myself. Nope I was awake.

"Certainly" the demon agreed. I watched as he picked up his dessert and threw them at all the crazy people attacking. They all dropped like dead weight, but soon shifted seemingly back to their old selves. Dark eyes went bright and the small war began to calm down.

"What--?" I started as I looked at Ciel who eyed me, waiting. "You know what?" I sighed shaking my head, "I don't care" I stated letting my hands fall to my sides as I eyed the crowd looking for my aunt.

"Her Majesty bids me to tell you, 'these curry buns full of kindness defeated the demon spice and even healed those who had become devils. The winner of the Royal Warrant is decided.'" The beautiful man spoke as i smiled at Ciel who sighed.

Seeing a figure getting to his feet behind the lord I squinted at him. He opened his eyes, they were dark. Bad sign. Turning quickly and grabbing a bun from Sebastian's tray beside me I time skipped before anything else happened. Landing just in front of the cursed man in mid jump I hurriedly stuffed the bun into his open mouth and sighed as he dropped to his knees and chewed. I stepped away keeping my eyes on the guy's form in case the desert didn't work. Seeing the filling of the bun on my finger I licked it and hummed looking back at the butler with wide eyes.

"They're pretty good." I complimented and stopped as everyone looked at me, the demon bowing slight as he thanked me. "What?" I questioned looking at Ciel who also stared at me in shock. Blinking I slowly grew flustered.

I guess they knew now that I had bumped up a few levels in fighting hand to hand combat.

~~~

The sunset was beautiful casting everything in hazed oranges, brandishing yellows, and exciting reds. Some of the group stood by each other watching as the people who'd been unfortunately harmed by the demon spice were taken to the hospital. Mina passed the small group, being carried on a gurney out cold.

"How will they be handled?" A young earl questioned aloud as his maid turned to listen, wondering the same.

"I do not believe they will be treated badly."

The human and witch turned to see the presumed angel once again.

"Lord Phantomhive," he greeted, "I congratulate you on your remarkable work today and on obtaining a Royal Warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude. She bids me to tell you, 'I apologize for causing you trouble. I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light, and you are in the shadows. Though our positions are different, I trust we wish for the same thing. I am proud to see some light next to you in the shadows and hope it will help guide you on these dark journeys.' Please continue to aide Her Majesty." The brightly dressed butler bowed to the young lord.

The girl next to him eyed the angel warily. While she looked forward she missed the observant boy staring at her from the corner of his Caribbean blue eye. The light beside him, that the queen had mentioned through her faithful servant, had to be (y/n) no doubt. Her white dipped tendrils of hair floated in the slight breeze as she turned catching his soft gaze and smiled at him. He relaxed feeling a tightening in his chest.

"Yes" Ciel replied to the queen's butler simply, looking back at him.

"Goodbye then" the pale haired man spoke as he walked away with the police, who surrounded the queen to safely return her home to the palace.

"Thank you, Ciel."

Said boy turned as the prince from India spoke.

"If I had never met you, I'd still be an ignorant, selfish brat. Starting today, I'll learn many things and tour all England--no, all the world, until I become a man second to none!"

Beside the now complete group Agni spoke to Sebastian, but all eyes were on the prince at his next sentence.

"And with your permission--!" (Y/n) gasped as tan arms scooped her up holding her close to the chest of prince Sohma as she flushed scarlet. "I want (y/n) to come with me!" The girl's face was able to grow redder than the sunset that painted their surroundings.

"W-w-what?!" She squeaked squirming in the prince's arms.

"What do you want her for?" Ciel asked bluntly, even though on the inside he felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach.

"She is the kindest woman I've ever met! I want to get to know her better and become closer to her beautiful heart!" The prince declared as the witch blushed harder.

"W-wait a second!" She squeaked squirming.

"Oh my!" Mey Rin gasped. "A declaration of love, yes!" She clasped her hands together in delight clearly enjoying the drama.

"My, you want her that badly?" The young Phantomhive questioned as he held back a smirk at the embarrassed girl's face at his sentence.

"It is not a matter of wanting, but needing! (Y/n) is the light within the darkness of reality! She is the purest, most loving creature on earth!" His honey colored eyes shined with every description. Ciel could not help but slightly agree with it.

"P-please don't say all that" the witch muttered looking away in complete and utter embarrassment. "It's not true..."

"It is true!" The prince cried staring her in the eye for the first time through the entire conversation. His own face heated, he had been trying to avoid eye contact for this very reason. Sohma suddenly lost all of his confidence to speak.

"If she is all of that" the earl sighed turning away, "why would I give her to you?"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened from the boy's reply before anger built up in her small form.

"I'M NOT SOME ITEM YOU CAN GIVE OR TAKE!" She yelled blinking out of the prince's embrace, his eyes widened as she suddenly disappeared from his arms. She stood short next to everyone with her hands on her hips. "I don't belong to the earl and I don't belong to prince Sohma! So back off the both of you!" She fumed as everyone kept quiet. A snort was heard near the back of the group, belonging to the girl's aunt. With a sigh (y/n) turned to the awestruck prince. "I'm sorry, I cant come with you. I have things I need to get done here" she pleaded him not to get upset, and how could he go against her? Those beautiful (e/c) orbs made the prince's heart melt as he sighed sadly and gave her a small smile.

"I understand, (y/n). But I will not give up on winning your heart!" He stated proudly as she giggled and accepted his answer.

"And you-!" She turned to tell Ciel off but not seeing his figure beside her anymore she stopped and looked around. In the distance she spotted his form walking alongside Sebastian. The whole group noticed as well, Agni being the only one paying attention to everyone.

"Make sure not to be too late coming back" the navyette called over his shoulder.

"HOW DARE YOU!" (Y/n) screamed shaking her fist at him. "FINE I SEE HOW IT IS!" She huffed crossing her arms as the smirking master of hers walked slowly into the sunset. No one saw, but he was chuckling. She knew he was trying to get her angry, it had worked. Everyone hurried after the young Earl except for the witch and her aunt. Their familiars were near, wondering if they would head back to the house or not.

"He really gets under your skin doesn't he?" Diana spoke as (y/n) growled. Her aunt laughed messing her already messy hair sweetly. "You did good today with your fighting. I'm proud of you" she smiled as her niece grinned shyly.

"Thanks" she murmured crossing her arms. "I wish he wouldn't joke around with me as much" she complained.

"That's one of the many definitions of males. They like to play with their prey" her aunt frowned.

"The way you say it makes it sound dirty." The two girls looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"You're the dirty minded one, munchkin" her aunt teased as they started their walk behind the group.

"No I am not! Beside's Ciel jokes around with everyone, I'm not his prey, if anyone would be that it'd be his fiancee." (Y/n) stopped saying anything further as she forced the thought away. She didn't want her imagination coming up with images along with that statement.

"Damn, he's already engaged?" The brown haired witch questioned.

"It's arranged, their cousins. Kind of sad if you ask me" (Y/n) sighed.

"Sad? Disgusting is more like it, ugh!" Her aunt turned her nose up at their conversation. "Anyway, you can make all the excuses you want. Ciel's got his  _eye_ on you" she snorted at her joke as the young witch rolled her eyes.

"No" she disagreed.

"Aw, c'mon that was a good one--!"

"Nuh uh" she shook her head as her family member sighed and nudged her. Staring at her niece the aunt sighed and smiled sadly. She understood why it was so hard for the girl to get back to her time now. Fear and doubt mixed with the real problem at hand. She would tell her eventually, but after their training week the girl deserved a break. She would tell her...

She just didn't know when.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! That last sentence doe! Duh DUh DUH! Anyway, merry early Christmas! Hope you enjoy your present, another chapter!

Questions of the Week! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Whats the best pun you got for Ciel?

Answer for moi; Bruh i wrote it *points up*


	44. Chapter 44

Hope ya like it!

  
 _"I don't want to go"_  Jin sighed in my head as I ruffled his owl head.

"Sear's taught you a lot and I know you'll find your way back easily enough. She'll be beside you the whole time" I told him as his worry faded, but only slightly. I smiled and gazed down at the envelope in my hand. Clutching it tightly my throat went dry as I remembered every word I wrote on the letter within. Shaking my head I made my way to the main entrance where my aunt was waiting.

Walking into the large ballroom I smiled as she spoke with Mey Rin and the rest. Spotting me she told them something and nodded as they all dispersed waved goodbye.

It had been a a few weeks since the curry contest. With my aunt staying at the manor I found myself laughing with her during my lunch breaks, practicing the new techniques she taught me, and listening to the facts on us witches. Ciel grew annoyed of her at least once everyday. Whether it be her interrupting our daily chats or pulling me from a few games, he always frowned when hearing her voice.

There had been another accident with Pluto, unfortunately, and the curse words had echoed throughout the mansion once more. Mey Rin and the rest had gasped, Sebastian had only grinned amused, while the earl had smirked knowingly. I had covered my face in embarrassment and apologized before hurrying to shut her up. Now that it was time for the loud mouth to go back to our time I felt my heart breaking.

Smiling I approached her and burned the image of my aunt within my mind. She wore a new dress being the color of a stormy sky that matched her eyes. The woman's maple brown hair was in a loose bun and she seemed more relaxed than ever. I felt my eyes tear up as I stopped in front of her.

"Ah-ah! No tears" she warned as I nodded holding them back as best as I could. "I'll be back soon, bab" Diana promised, bending down to my height. "And now that you know Jin can travel through time by himself you can contact me and Smile anytime you want."

"I know, I just..." I shrugged sighing. "I hate goodbyes" I stated. She nodded understanding.

"So do I, that's why we're not gonna say it" my aunt winked. "Where's that letter of yours?" I handed it to her hesitantly. "Damn, its heavier than I thought." 

"I have to tell him everything that's happened!" I huffed.

"Yeah, I know" the brunette sighed tucking the envelope into her dress. "I'll keep it safe don't worry. You got my address right? And Jin's memorized my number?" She asked looking at the owl perched on my shoulder. We both nodded. "Good. Once I tell Smile whats happened and have delivered his letter I'll make sure he gets his address and phone set up as well."

"I wish I could just get over this power block, or whatever you called it" I frowned, disheartened.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry" she patted my head. "Never thought I'd grow soft for my niece" Diana huffed staring me in the eye as she squinted. "Remember my advice."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't let people push you around" I nodded passively.

"And?" She pushed. I laughed.

"And...kick ass" I muttered quietly, happy to see no one eavesdropping. The fellow witch winked at me.

"There's my girl. Use the gun some too. Uh... I feel like I should have gotten you something..." 

Sear flew down circling around us silently.

"No!" I smiled laughing. "No gifts, the gun was enough."

 _More than enough_ , I echoed in my thoughts remembering the killing tool. I'd tried to return it, but it had been no use. Besides, I needed the protection.

"I should have gotten you  _something_ , though, it's like the rule of being family." Diana stated waving her hand around. I pretended to glare at her.

"No. Gifts."

"Fine" she laughed at my 'serious' face. "I taught you how to freeze things so they can exist in any time, didn't I? That's how gift giving works if you wanna send me something from here," she pointed at the ground.

"You..." A sigh escaped me while I shook my head. "Anyway," I continued, "thank you for the lessons and stuff.

"No problem. But I will be getting you something someday, because when you're a witch" she started, "you tend to be rich." I pushed her giggling at the woman's awful sense of humor. "I better get going" my aunt said as I struggled to nod. I stroked Jin's back softly and moved him onto Diana's wrist.

"Be good for her, she'll take care of you" I told him. Worry gripped my heart for my sweet little familiar.

"You guys will be able to talk maybe twice, but it's gonna be quick and you both have to focus" she reminded us. Jin hooted nodding. "Alright, stand back" my aunt flicked her wrist at me. I jumped back and watched as my family member took a deep breath and ushered the owl to fly above her with Sear circling overhead. I intertwined my hands as Diana held her arms out and closed her eyes, focusing. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as my aunt saluted me with a small smirk.

"Love ya, bab."

I gasped as she fell backwards and disappeared through the floor. Sear shot down in her bird form followed by Jin as they too disappeared into the tiles. After a minute or so I walked forward and tested the floor. 

I couldn't remember the last time someone had said they loved me...now that I thought about it I never remembered Smile saying it to me either. Feeling a pang in my heart as I realized that it also hurt seeing the floor was solid.

"Love you too.." I whispered. Sighing I wiped my watery eyes and turned to get back to work.

"She was an insane woman." I froze surprised and looked up at the young master as he leaned against the railing on the stairs. "But she was an acceptable teacher" he stated looking at me as I huffed and cracked a smile.

"Its funny" I sighed, "it's felt like only a day or two and it's been half a month." Winter was still here and would be over soon enough, I would hate to see it leave. It had suited Ciel so finely.

"Time tends to do that" he muttered, "it will drone on, or it will be gone in the blink of an eye."

"What a poet you are, master" I teased as he shrugged. Taking a breath I dared to stare at him. "Your hairs gotten longer" I commented, just noticing. The earl brought a pale hand up to his navy locks and slid it through them as if just realizing the length as well.

"I suppose I should get it cut."

"I like it" I spoke without thinking. "It suits you."

"I'm not sure which suits you" he replied squinting at me as I glanced away, chewing at the inside of my cheek. "...You will have to explain what happened yesterday." I winced at the sudden order.

"I know..." I said, frowning.

"But for now I have a question for you." 

Blinking, I walked closer while focusing on the boy on the staircase. His sapphire orb stared down at me and it had felt like forever since I had seen it. With everything that had happened yesterday I had been too guilty to face the young lord.

"What is it?" I asked interested. He smirked at me, making my heart jump.

"Do you like the circus?"

\---

Hello my fanficworms! YES! OMG YES! THE BOOK OF CIRCUS IS FINALLY HERE! I have been waiting to write these episodes for SO long. The Book of Circus happens between episode 15 and 16 along with Book of Murder! SO excited. Also starting next chapter there will be an [ for the official start of the Book of Circus/Murder series, until you see the ] does that mean it's over. Anyway I know that half a month probably doesn't go by but for Reader-chan and Ciel's relationship's sake can we just ignore that bit of information? Also i know it says winter, but to be honest i don't know the exact month/season Book of Circus was in, but i know it was cold when it happened, so i'm winging it.

Also, I know this was SUPER short, but I knew you guys would enjoy the ending, so hopefully it makes up for a little bit? Sorry!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Have you ever been to a circus? If so what was your favorite part?

Answer for moi; yep! I loved when the tigers came out and the tightrope walkers, so cool!


	45. Chapter 45

Hope ya like it!

**_(Yesterday...)_ **

It was to be a very busy day. Mey Rin and the rest as well as I were to work hard since tonight guests would be joining us.

We had been put to our usual jobs, Mey Rin with the sheets and such, Finny with the green house, and Bard with cooking. I did my usual scan of the library, dusting, mopping, sweeping, and of course checking up on everyone.

We weren't the only ones who were busy though. The earl's day was full of work as well. He had dance lessons, tons of paper work, and of course the meeting tonight. Lau and Ranmao would be attending the dinner too, so it would be interesting.

Since today was so hectic my aunt, Jin, and Sear were sent off to the city. They would spend their day overlooking London, because tomorrow they would all be going back to my present time. Ciel had told me I could have time off, that I should spend time with my family member on the last day, but I refused. I was a loyal maid after all.

The day went exceptionally fast. My scanning of the library took all morning since Mey Rin had knocked all the shelves off a few days back. So that meant I had to stack all the books back in order as well as check through them for any damages. It wasn't too boring since I enjoyed reading.

When that was done I tended to dusting around the manor using a feathered cleaner that made me feel as if I had always been a maid. I'd passed Mey Rin and Sebastian who were exiting the washing room with buckets and wet rags at one point. I didn't stop to chat since the demon seemed to be focused, but wasn't he suppose to be getting the dinner preparations ready? I shrugged it off and continued my dusting spree. When I reached Ciel's office I knocked and entered.

"Oh my gosh." I huffed as I saw the stacks of paperwork and a few stuffed plushies of his company lying around. "Oh," I breathed a laugh as the lord glared at me from behind his desk. He looked handsome in his blue suit, his eye bright and annoyed already. "I would _hate_ to be you today" I nodded as I shut the door and went around the office. Ciel groaned laying his head on his desk with a a tired sigh.

"I abhor days like these" he muttered as I dusted the shelves nearest to me.

"I suppose we all do, master" was my reply while reaching the top shelf on the tips of my toes.

"You seem to revel in your work like any other day." I felt the navyette's glare on my back, burning holes into my skin.

"I don't _love_ to work" I stated in disagreement, "but keeping things off my mind comes in handy." Turning with my feather duster I pointed the black and white tips at him playfully. "At least you have some time to talk" I pointed out as I went to the next set of shelves.

"You were up late last night" he began as I paused. "What were you doing out in the garden?"

"What were you doing stalking me?" I teased turning around to eye him as he did me.

"I was not stalking" the earl scoffed laying his cheek in his hand as he looked back at the papers in front of him. "I saw you after dinner."

"Why didn't you ask me last night, if you're so curious?" I questioned as I went to the few cabinets around the room.

"I was busy" he snapped, "besides you seemed focused."

"I was... If you must know--" I sighed dramatically, "--I was writing a letter." Walking over to the window sill I sauntered behind the young earl.

"To whom?"

"Sam" I answered. "My aunt will be delivering the letter to him tomorrow."

"I see..."

I glanced back to see Ciel turn his gaze back towards his papers. Walking up behind him I peered over his shoulder at all the files he had to go through.

"You want some help?" I asked stepping up beside him.

"No--"

"Alright then" I said walking back around his desk to finish my chore.

"You wouldn't know what to do anyway" he informed as I rolled my eyes not taking the bait to get riled up. He seemed to enjoy my little fits.

"I wasn't going to try and _do_ anything. I was gonna time skip through the work you would have already done" I stuck my tongue out at the young lord and turned as he looked up at me. Had he seen me?

"You've been much more open since your aunt came" Ciel said. I guess he had seen my childishness.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I frowned.

"It's nothing bad" he shook his head, "but it might not be something good either."

"Well at least she trained with me. Now I can protect you all better" I nodded.

"That's not a very big accomplishment--"

"Uh?" My eyes widened as I stared at him putting my hands on my hips. "You know what would be a big accomplishment for you?" I dared as he squinted at me.

"Do you have the guts to say those next few words?" The boy challenged me as I squinted my eyes at him and stepped forward putting my hands down on the desk and leaning forward.

"A big accomplishment for you..." I breathed as he stared straight into my (e/c) eye, "--would to not be the damsel in distress for once." I busted out laughing as his eye widened at me.

"I'm the damsel in distress?" He questioned, baffled. "Do you know how many times you've been the victim as well?!"

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" I gasped actually surprised he'd reacted as he scoffed and turned away from me. "Oh, no! You're not getting away that easy!"

"You are just begging to be fired" the earl's tone was stern as I snorted.

"I think we both know what you will and will not do. I mean, don't you think we've become close enough to at least know that much about each other...?" I murmured looking down at the ground. My duster flipped, as I focused on the feathers, running my hand over them. Seriousness swallowed the childish behavior we'd created and I glanced up to see that Ciel had noticed it too. His eye was trained on me, clear and questioning. His lips parted, readying to say something, but--

"Achoo!"

I interrupted him.

"Noooo!" I cried out as I heard the earl's chuckle. His footsteps sounded as I rushed to get behind the other side of his desk. I grew tangled in my clothes, ducking behind the corner just in time.

"Are you going to hide from me?"

"Of course I am! You've seen me in this state two times already--!" I gasped slamming my hand over my mouth as I just revealed a secret I had forgotten about long ago.

" _Two?_ "

I felt the smirk on his face as I groaned defeated.

"So you do remember that sick day of yours."

I bolted around his desk as the young lord started to come around to my corner.

"No!" I tried to lie, but my voice cracked in its high, child pitch.

"You remember me visiting you--"

"No!"

"You remember falling out of your bed--"

"No I don't!" I disagreed covering my ears. Tripping over my dress I landed on the carpet floor with a squeak as I frowned curling into a ball for cover.

"And you remember me putting you back to bed."

I shut my eyes as I felt him come up behind me. I was so terribly small in my four or five-year-old form.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell" I muttered to the floor. Smooth hands slipped under me, causing a gasp to escape as I was plucked from the carpet. My dress hung beneath me as the top twisted around my small body, keeping me covered in all the layers of fabric. I looked up into the eye of the master and pouted looking down.

"You are a terrible liar, has anyone ever told you that?" He questioned as I hung my head in defeat. Ciel chuckled and I grew flustered by the silky sound of it. I never heard laugh a lot, and it made me happy to know I'd caused it.

"No, you're the first surprisingly" I replied as he hummed and sat me on his desk. Bringing my hands up I pulled the long, drooping sleeves up so I could see my stubby, younger fingers. "Hey let me see your hand" I beamed reaching out as his eye widened at the sudden order.

"For what exactly?" He asked stepping away from me, seemingly nervous.

"I want to see the size difference!" I rolled my eyes as I reached out farther, swiping at empty air. "C'mon."

Ciel sighed and held his right hand out slowly. I grabbed it pulling him closer without realizing it. His middle bumped my legs as I felt my heart flip in my chest. I swallowed and faced his palm towards me putting my left hand against his and stared, awed at how big it was compared to mine. My smile turned to a small grin as I remembered doing the same thing with Smile. His hands had always been so much larger than mine...

I wondered what he would say after he read my letter.

Holding Ciel's hand with both of my own now, they all rested in my lap as I looked down, lost to my thoughts. It was soft and warm, the earl's hand. It was comforting. Even though he was human I sensed something when I touched him. It was small and it made my heart beat faster. Sometimes it scared me how strong it could be when he was around.

"What is it?" His voice wrapped around me from the close proximity and I swallowed. No matter what I couldn't look up at him--it was too nerve racking

"It's just weird." I shrugged playing off my nervousness, "Every time I go back to this age all the memories flood back..."

"Memories?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"Nothing. Can I help you with our paperwork, master?" I asked bravely finally looking up at him. He eyed me and I smiled as the boy sighed rolling his eye. He picked me up without another word and brought me around to the back of his desk. Sitting me to the left of him, he sat down in his chair as I fidgeted until I was comfortable in my much too large dress. Turning I grabbed the stacks of paper and hummed looking over them as I swung my feet back and forth. I was barefooted now, my shoes were probably somewhere in front of the desk.

"You act the same, yet you act different." Ciel stated as I looked up confused by his statement, tilting my head. "You still remember everything when your this age, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do" I nodded, "I guess my brain just gets back the personality of my five-year-old self and it mixes with my current one" I shrugged.

"Hmph... You are very strange" he informed me. I laughed.

"Tell me about it" With a sigh I stopped swinging my feet and pushed against the desk to lean forward. "I need your hand again to do this" I said holding my (writing) hand out. The earl reached out, focused on my small (s/c) hand and hesitated right before touching it.

"Will this hurt?" He asked blinking as he looked up at me.

"Uh..." I had to think about my answer. "You might feel the hand cramps you'll go through, but other that I don't think so" I explained as he exhaled and took my hand. It wasn't like I was aging him, I was just time skipping. Sure, I had never done so with someone else attached to me, but if he could move when I froze time when we were touching, then this would work too.

I shifted my partnering hand at my side and placed it flat against the papers in my lap. Taking a deep, aching breath I closed my eyes and used my blinking ability, transferring it through Ciel and to the paper. This was clearly an experiment, but hopefully it was safe.

A minute later Ciel moved slightly. Hearing him hiss he pulled back and I felt something wet on my hand. Letting go of his hand I blinked my eyes open, letting my power stop as my heart leapt to my throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, leaning forward.

"I suppose I get a paper cut at some point" he sighed as I saw the minuscule cut on his fore finger. Looking down at my hand I saw a drop of his blood on my palm. My eyes widened in shock as it seeped into my skin, fading into the surface of my hand. I didn't have time to gasp as a jolt when through my body and the memory hit me.

_Pain, humiliation, suffering. Everything flashed silver. He was crying, I could his pleas for help. Screams echoed around me as I saw the cloaked figures gathered around his young body. Watching as blood infiltrated the air and steam rose from scorched skin I blinked as everything flashed again. His tears streamed down from two, breath taking blue orbs. He reached out for me, or for someone behind me and I felt the searing pain in my right eye as I reached out to save him._

_I would never reach him in time._

I jerked shaking uncontrollably and sobs tore through me. Crying, I realized, I was crying into a warm chest. The ache in my eye faded as the memory replayed through my head pounding at my sanity. I hadn't known he had gone through so much. Everything I had been through couldn't compare to a scene like that. I felt arms holding me as I wept pitifully. I wanted to stop, I didn't want to cry in front of him, but it was just too heart breaking.

Ciel questioned me, asking what happened, what was wrong. I looked down and saw the carpeted floor as well as my current self's body. I was back to my real age. Shaking my head over and over I pulled away from his grip and grabbed his hands shutting my eyes. My jaw tensed as I gritted my teeth in regret.

"I'm sorry" I apologized bowing my head in lowly anguish. "I'm _so_ sorry."

He needed to know how guilty I felt. I hadn't meant to see some of his memories, it was an accident, just like when I saw Madam Red's. Diana had never gone over that part of my powers and I felt like an idiot for not asking sooner. I couldn't look up at him, I didn't deserve to see that beautiful eye when I had invaded it's partner's past. Grateful was all I could be when the darkness came to take me away.

~~~

Ciel did not and could not grasp what had just happened.

One second he was looking at his paper cut and the next (y/n) was dropping off the desk like dead weight. He'd caught her, but just barely by lunging from his chair and letting his knees hit the floor. Her small form flickered and in an instant she was back to her current age, her skin hot to the touch.

The earl stared at the girl laying in his arms in shock. Her eyes were wide and were looking far above him as if she were watching something. The young lord turned and saw nothing that she would be staring at so intensely. Her (e/c) irises went back and forth, her chest heaving like she was running a marathon. Ciel called out to her, but she didn't answer. A few seconds passed and he jerked back as (y/n) sat up suddenly. Her eyes watered and she cried out grabbing onto him as he flinched back with his arms out in front of him. He didn't know what to do as she broke down in front of him. He had never seen her do it willingly. The witch always put up a barrier when she came close to tears.

"(Y/n), what--" the navyette grabbed her shoulders and froze at how badly they were shaking. What had she seen? He carefully held her close, not knowing what else he could do. The son of Phantomhive had never had to comfort someone before.

"(Y/n) what happened?" He asked calmly as she shook her head in reply. That was one step further than before. Her short tendrils of (h/c) were completely white now meaning she had used her magic. What had she done to use up her energy so fast, though? Ciel was about to push her away so he could question her eye to eye when the female grabbed his hands and bowed her head, hiding any glimpse of her face.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed out as the lord opened his mouth and stopped when she hiccuped. "I'm _so_ sorry..." her voice whispered, words full of regret. (Y/n)'s body started to tilt and the young boy hurried to lean forward and circle his arms around her form as she fell against his chest out cold. The girl's head tilted back in the crook of his arms revealing the few tears that had yet to fall. They slipped from the corners of her eyelids and onto the earl's hand resting under her shoulder. Some pieces of (h/c) hair stuck to her face as he stared at her in a daze. He couldn't comprehend any of this dramatic scene.

"Honestly..." Ciel breathed out bowing his head slightly as he smoothed her hair back from her wet face with a concerned frown. "When I get one step closer to understanding you, you're already ten steps ahead" he whispered slightly annoyed.

His heart thumped painfully at seeing her raw eyes starting to develop. So much had happened between them throughout the few months she'd been here, this being the most shocking. Ciel had never felt closer to the witch than he did these past few weeks. Sure, her aunt always interrupted their time together, but it was like the girl was opening up to him on a whole other level. She laughed and teased him more, talked about her thoughts in front of him instead of being quiet and withdrawn at times. The playful chase that had happened moments ago had been a new game for them and he'd enjoyed every second of the playful, young (y/n) that she had revealed to him.

Ciel frowned placing his forehead against hers tiredly. His hunched over form fitted over her body as if they were two matching puzzle pieces just being put together for the first time. She was warm, but not enough so to be sick. Her breathing was steady, heartbeat rhythmic. He took in her scent absentmindedly--a meadow covered in dewdrops, flowers on a clear spring day, fresh strawberries with a hint of old books...

The boy huffed. (y/n) had been in the library no doubt. With a sigh he leaned back and scooped her up into his arms using his knee to help. As soon as he'd questioned what new facts she had learned on herself the witch had mentioned being lighter and having better balance, he hadn't really believed her, but had teased the girl saying they should test it (meaning he would pick her up). That had made her go red and scurry away, excusing herself with chores. But the girl was light indeed, light enough that even the frail earl could carry her to the guest room a few doors down.

He was relieved when he saw no sign of Sebastian or the others. The young lord could practically hear the demon badgering him endlessly at the thought of being caught in this moment. It would make for an interesting scene surely, the small Phantomhive son carrying the out cold witch from his office and to a guest room.

As Ciel laid (y/n) atop the silky sheets of the bed his hand grazed hers. He remembered the way her small, feeble hands had held his. It scared him sometimes, just how sweet and innocent she could be. Those (e/c) eyes staring at him, making him feel as if they were the last people on earth. He wished those moments would never end, that she would stay sweet and innocent forever, but even for her there would come a day where she would have to leave that behind.

Sadly, the female had already done so, but he didn't know that.

 _What did you see?_ Ciel wondered as he ran his hand through her goddess-like hair. _What made you shake that badly?_ He pondered. _And why did you apologize?_

"You must tell me..." he whispered softly into her ear, the breathless order going unheard by the sleeping maiden. Her warm breath slipped across his jaw as she exhaled softly, sending chills down his spine. Closing his eyes tightly, the earl forced himself to pull away and continued on with his busy schedule. He shut the door to his study quietly and breathed a deep sigh. Thankfully (y/n) had given him a boost with finishing his paperwork. Though he would have preferred being neck-deep in documents, if it meant she wouldn't have had to go through all of that.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I know how hard it must be to endure these 45 chapters without getting a SINGLE kiss. I suffer too, i'm telling you. Its SO hard not to write a kiss scene. When i write this i always think they are fifteen or sixteen and then i remember their twelve and thirteen! I get it if you think their too young to be thinking like this, but you have to remember all that they've been through and seen. It would cause any child to skip a few years in their mental age if all that happened to them.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you agree with me about the whole mental age thing? Whats your opinion on the subject?

Answer for moi; *waiting for you to comment*


	46. Chapter 46

Hope ya like it!

**_(Still, Still Yesterday...)_ **

The groggy feeling that came with fainting surfaced as I awoke. I inhaled slowly and opened my eyes with a loud exhale. Blinking at a no doubt guest's room ceiling I let the scene replay through my head before I leaned up and covered my face with both hands.

Seeing memories was a power I hated possessing. I had no right to see people's pasts, or to hear their personal thoughts throughout that time in their lives. Why had I been given such powers in the first place? I wasn't some hero who would use them for extreme problems around the world. I was selfish and used them for my own benefit. Of course I protected my friends and did small deeds with them, but that was the only non-selfish thing I could think of.

Although I didn't do a lot of good with my power, I didn't do a lot of bad either. There could've been a dimension where instead of me being born another took my place and would have used the ability of time for cruel self-reasons. I guess I was neutral on the subject.

I let my legs slide off the side of the bed as I turned and stretched. Running my hand through my messy locks I stood going to the bathroom to check the color. I had all of my energy back as I had guessed, but frowned as I saw the slight redness in my eyes from crying. Leaning over the sink I turned the faucet on, washing my face with cool water. After drying off I turned and walked out tripping over my feet and realized I was still barefooted.

 _Ugh_ , I thought as I leaned back looking up at the ceiling in despair, _my shoes must still be in Ciel's office_.

I checked the clock on the nightstand and saw it was a little passed eight. I had slept the day away. The meeting would be going on about now, or would it have already ended? Peeking out into the hall I saw no one in sight and hurried down to the earl's office. Slipping in quietly I turned on the light and looked across the floor, not seeing my shoes anywhere in sight. Had someone moved them?

Circling around the desk I saw them next to the chair.

 _He must have hid them to avoid questions from Sebastian_. I huffed as I leaned down and slid them on.

Hurrying out of his office before I got caught I headed down to the kitchen to time skip through sweeping and mopping so I would have finished all my chores. As soon as I stepped off the last step of the staircase, though, a knock sounded at the door. I jogged over quickly wondering if a guest had been late and opened it to reveal two men dressed in white. One broad shouldered, the other short and lanky. The queen's butler came to mind from the curry contest, the one I had guessed to be an angel. He would have had to be or the pain in my back wouldn't have disappeared.

"Good evening" I greeted with a bow.

"We have a letter for Ciel Phantomhive" the smaller one spoke. His eyes were cold and empty, I noticed, as his emotionless face turned downwards towards me. Distaste was clearly seen on his face. I glanced down. He held an envelope out between two slim fingers. "Make sure to get it to him immediately."

"Yes sir" I nodded grabbing it.

"Good day" the broad shouldered spoke with a bow while his partner turned leaving without another word. I nodded slowly closing my eyes as they left. I hummed softly with half lidded eyes as I shut the door and turned looking down at the envelope. The seal was fancy enough.

 _It must be from her_ , I thought. _Better get it to Ciel before anything else._

I looked up and started my way across the floor towards the dining room that would be holding the meeting dinner. Stepping into the hallway I squeaked as someone wrapped their arms around me. Something warm and big squished against my back, or to be specific two things. I sighed as I saw the finely painted nails slipped around my shoulders.

"Hello Ranmao" I smiled looking up into her big, round eyes.

"Ah, (y/n) how nice to see you again."

I grinned looking forward at Lau.

"Likewise" I nodded. "Aren't you suppose to be eating dinner with the master?"

"We excused ourselves for a bit, come along, I see you have business with him" the grinning man stated pointing to the letter. Walking down the hallway we turned to the double doors, Lau stepping in first as Ranmao held onto my arm.

"All finished, my lord?" He asked as I looked up. Ciel sat across the table with Sebastian to his left serving him his tea.

"And where were you?" The lord said knowing of Lau's slyness as he sipped his drink.

"Well, you see, we ran into sweet (y/n) here and it seems someone gave her this..."

I blinked at my now empty hand as Lau held up the letter. Ranmao let go as he passed the parchment back to me. I walked across the room quickly and bowed giving the master his letter. I turned to leave but Sebastian blocked me. Holding in a sigh I turned to see what the letter held as Ciel observed it.

"Its... Who gave this to you?" The earl asked looking up at me as I gulped looking away.

"Some men in white uniforms" I answered quietly as he opened the envelope. I glanced down at it to see him pull out a few slips of paper, lavender colored.

"My, my, those are tickets to the traveling circus coming to town" Lau called from behind. "The 'Noah's Ark Circus,' as I recall."

 _Circus_? I wondered and pushed the thought away as I turned and stepped around the demon. I felt his ember colored eyes on me, but I didn't care. I had work to make up and my master to avoid. Besides I had to edit my letter to Smile and wait for Jin and the rest to return. As I walked passed Ranmao grabbed my arm. I gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry milady, I have work to do" I whispered as I pulled away and exited silently closing the door behind me. It was hard not to face them as I left, but I knew if I did I would have caught his serene eye looking at me and I was still too guilty to face him.

Walking down the hall I perked up as I felt my heart beat strongly in my chest. I heard the front doors open as my aunt walked in laughing at something over her shoulder. Walking out into the ballroom I waved as Sear spotted me. Diana turned holding up a few bags.

"Got some deserts from a bakery! Help me finish them, bab?" She asked as I laughed walking towards her.

"Sure, I didn't have dinner, but who cares, right?" I shrugged.

"That's my girl! Onward to the kitchen!" She cheered pointing in the direction as Sear followed behind her witch. I shook my head and turned as Jin flew in through the door, hurrying to close it as he shifted into his fox form.

"Did you have fun?" I asked. Jin had revolted the idea of going out with my aunt, but he had to so Sear could explain some things to him about time traveling. Apparently our familiar's excursions through time were a lot easier than ours. They were able to return in short amounts of time, so Jin would be my messenger from now on to Smile and my aunt once they returned to my home time.

 _"I guess, I'm tired though."_ At the statement the sweet little cub yawned.

"Go on ahead to bed, I'll be down in a little while" I told him as I bent over and ran my hand over him a few times as a greeting. His happiness prickled through our bond and warmed me as he scattered away to the servants quarters. I turned to the kitchen with a deep breath. There was no doubt I would be up late talking to Diana about her day as well as cleaning and eating sweets. Throughout all of it, however I forgot to tell her about what happened between Ciel and I.

Though, part of me hadn't want to go through it again anyway.

~~~

(Present Time...)

I sat on the front porch staring out at where I had stumbled out of the forest just a few months ago.

Diana had told me to expect Jin back the next day, or at the very least the day after that. I hadn't heard anything through our mind contact, but when I tapped into our bond I felt his current feelings. The little bugger seemed fine, feelings as neutral as ever. When I tried to look through his eyes, though, it felt like my brain walked into a glass door making me flinch back every time and receive a headache.

The garden steps were a bit uncomfortable, but I was too tired to move. It was my lunch break, but I didn't feel like eating. Too much was on my mind at the moment.

Ciel had been called to investigate a circus that was in town by the queen. Tickets had been in the envelope I'd received from the men dressed in white last night and apparently the earl wanted me to come with him. I didn't know what I would be getting myself into and I worried for my familiar as well.

**_"Do you like the circus?"_ **

Answering my master's question had been proven difficult since I had never been to one before. I hadn't really known what it was and Ciel explained by describing it as a "fools entertainment inside of a giant tent."

I placed my chin on my palm letting my mind drift as a cold breeze blew some stray locks across my face. Sighing softly I stood stretching. I couldn't dwell in worry when I had work to keep me occupied. Feeling tingles across my skin I turned to face the demon.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I hummed tilting my head.

"You seem thoughtful this morning" he spoke, his deep voice matching his intimidating stare as he waited for a reply. I knew he would be interested in my current mood. That meant the young lord hadn't told him about the past events yesterday. When the butler was given no clues from his master he would turn to me.

"I usually think about a lot of things," I shrugged. "I just have extra thoughts today that are throwing me a bit off track. Don't worry, some work will help me get over it" I waved off as I circled around him.

"Get over it or postpone it, (y/n)?" Sebastian questioned a bit coldly as I faltered in my steps for a split second. I kept walking without answering and focused on the task at hand. It didn't matter if I got over them or postponed them.

_They always come back anyway._

~~~

I smoothed by dress over my legs as I sat down in front of the earl. Dinner had been served and all the work that had kept me busy for the day were wasted as I sat in front of the young Phantomhive. How would I explain to him that I saw some of his memories? How upset would he get? All these questions came to mind before the last surfaced muddling my thoughts further.

 _Should I lie to him?_ I asked myself.

I jumped as something was placed on the table and looked up to see the chess board as Ciel sat down. He placed the box in the middle so we could set up our pieces. Why was it that he always brought out that mind tangling game during a serious chat of ours?

"Black again I presume?" I questioned quietly.

"Of course, you did get me new chess pieces after all."

I bit the inside of my cheek as he placed the birthday present I had gotten him on the board first.

"Lady Elizabeth gave them to you, not me" I corrected him.

"Yes, _gave_ " he stressed as I looked up into his ocean colored eye, "she did not _get_ them for me, though." I sighed and set up my pieces quickly. The boy huffed. "Your bishops and knights are switched again."

"Ugh, dang it..." I muttered lazily as I fixed them. I had done that last time as well.

"Will you go first, or shall I?"

"You go ahead" I nodded, "my minds not focused enough for a turn quite yet" I admitted as I sat back smoothing back some loose strands of hair in my sight. The earl hummed focusing on his pieces as I waited for his questions. I didn't have to wait long.

"What happened yesterday, (y/n)?"

I blinked. His voice sounded so worn and weary, where had that come from suddenly? I looked down intertwining my hands as I exhaled slowly, needing to think about my next words carefully.

"I have only used the power once," I stated, "and both times it was an accident..." I felt his eye on me as I closed both of mine, trying to pretend he was focused on the game and not me. "I think..." I started, "it was your blood that caused it."

"Caused what?" He murmured.

My mind was tangled on what to say instead of the game. In the end I bowed down to my loyalty to the young earl. I couldn't lie.

"It caused me to..." my voice cracked as I turned away, "see some of your memories..." I whispered breathlessly. I bowed my head instantly. "I'm so sorry." Guilt flowed from me as I gripped my dress tightly trying to keep back the tears of regret.

"...What did you see?" He asked after a moment of silence. His voice was emotionless.

"I-I can't..." I covered my face shaking my head. "I can't describe those scenes. I know how personal they are and..." my breath quivered as I tried to remain calm. I didn't want to let those memories of his resurface, they were too awful.

"Tell me." he ordered as I flinched back. He was beyond angry, I knew he would be. "Did you see my home burn to the ground? Or was it me you saw?" His voice was soft, it dripped with disgust and loathing.

"Y-you be- _ing_... _I'm sorry_!" I cried out bending over my lap. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I-I never wanted to--" my voiced cracked and rose in octaves as I curled in on myself wishing I could take it all back. "I know you must hate me... All I can do is apologize..." I choked out fearing his next words more than anything. Would he cast me away? Would everything between us evaporate like water on a summers day? Was their anything between us to lose?

"(Y/n)..." he sighed as I tensed. "I don't hate you."

I froze at his statement, my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"I hate what you had to observe."

My shoulders flinched as my lungs cringed from all the uneven breathing. I slowly looked up, my hair sticking to my face from the few tears I had shed. Ciel sat back looking to his left outside the window, his chin resting in his left hand. He frowned, his eye half lidded making him look despaired and discouraged.

"One should not have to see such an event as that."

"H-how can you say that?" I asked in disbelief as he looked at me. "I invaded your privacy, how can you not loath me for doing that?" His eye softened as he let a ghost of a grin grace his handsome face.

"Because it was not your fault" he said simply as my eyes widened. I closed them shaking my head in astonishment. "If you had deliberately tried to perceive my past then that would be a different matter."

"How do you know I didn't try to do that?" I breathed shocked as he chuckled.

"Because you are a terrible liar" he spoke as I sniffed sitting back. "You said you had done this once before, who's memories did you observe?" I managed to look him in the eye as I answered him.

"Madam Red's..." I whispered as his eye widened and he looked down.

"...How much did you see of hers?"

"Unlike you, I saw all the important memories she had remembered... One of them was seeing you for the first time after..." I shut my mouth.

"... Did you see my parents?" He whispered, it made my heart break.

"Yes, but their faces were blurry. It must've been because she was young when she met them" I explained. "She had cared for you all so much."

Ciel kept quiet and I wondered if I had said too much. His eye was focused on the chess pieces as he leaned his right elbow on the arm of his chair. His fingers curled in front of his mouth making the moonlight shine directly on his heirloom. It shined beautifully below his eye.

The earl was lost in thought, and I wondered what exactly he was thinking. He closed his eye and let out a long exhale as he leaned forward, grabbing one of his pawns and moving it forward one space.

"It's your turn" he stated as I inhaled deeply and nodded moving one of my pawns forward. I winced as I let go of the tip of the piece and froze as Ciel grabbed my hand turning my palm upwards.

"No--!" I gasped, but he already saw the blisters on my hand.

"What did you do?" He breathed running his hand along the multiple blebs. I looked away in embarrassment. I had been working hard all day to keep my mind off everything and by doing so I had added more chores to my list. Sweeping had done most of the damage since I had been doing it so much today.

"I was trying to keep my mind off everything and work" I shrugged pulling my hand from his soothing touch. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "It's fine, okay? I'll be fine by tomorrow. I heal fast." I sighed. Ciel frowned, but remained silent. I wondered how to take his mind off it and perked up. "I was thinking about the circus this morning" I admitted.

"And?" The earl questioned as he moved one of his pieces.

"And, if you'll let me" I added, "I would like to come with you and Sebastian tomorrow." His eye flickered from the game to me as I gave a shy smile. He blinked and leaned back as I looked down and wondered which piece to move.

"It will be your first time seeing one, correct?"

I nodded moving another one of my pawns.

"And you do know it will be dangerous?"

I nodded again.

"Then you may come with us."

With a smile I bowed slightly in my seat.

"Thank you, master."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I have nothing to talk about, go figure. Sorry for being late.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who is your favorite youtuber?

Answer for moi; Currently Presshearttocontinue and Cryaotic.


	47. Chapter 47

Hope ya like it!

"How nice that the weather has cleared up. Its the perfect day for a circus." Sebastian grinned, his usual calm excitement in check as I shook my head at him, amused.

"Circuses are held in tents, the weather is irrelevant." Ciel stated looking annoyed already with the day to come. He wore the usual top hat with the grey sash around it and his matching trench coat with a black collar. Fancy as always, to be blunt. He stepped forward to get into the awaiting carriage as I strayed from behind him slightly to hear the goodbyes from the rest of the servants.

"Bard, Finny, Mey Rin," the demon called, "the young master, (y/n), and I will be staying in town for a while." The cook saluted us with pride in his movements.

"Take care of yourself, young master! You too, (y/n)" he smiled, giving a friendly wink.

"See you later!" Finny waved enthusiastically, a beaming smile in place.

"Please come back soon!" Mey Rin cried holding a handkerchief to her eyes as Tanaka waved like a maniac in the background. I giggled at the personalities of the Phantomhive few and waved in reply stepping into the carriage since Ciel beckoned me in first while Sebastian held the carriage door open for us. The transportation was sent by the queen so we had someone else driving for us today, surprisingly.

"You three" the earl spoke as I glanced over my shoulder to see him look back at the helpers with a stern gaze, "look after the place while we're gone."

The three bowed in respect.

"Yes, my lord!" 

~~~

I watched the manor disappear once more as the carriage rode away almost soundlessly. With one last glimpse of the mansion a sigh escaped me and I turned, glancing at Ciel. He was reading the letter the'd received along with the circus tickets. Said purple slips of papers were seen sticking out of the envelope as he read silently. Observing his shifting gaze I wondered what the queen had written and dismissed it as he folded it closed and returned it to its holder. After placing the envelope into his coat for safe keeping the navyette looked up, catching my gaze calmly and soon focused on Sebastian as said man spoke.

"Where will you go first, my lord?"

The earl hummed seeming alert and thoughtful as he blinked.

"First of all..." he started, "we must look into the cases at the police station. We'll have to go to the file room to get them."

"Very good, my lord."

"(y/n)" Ciel called as I careened my attention back on him from staring out the window.

"Yes, master?" I answered in a soft tone.

"When will that familiar of yours be returning from your time?"

"Maybe today or tomorrow?" I guessed with a small shrug. "My aunt said it depended on how Jin reacted when he time traveled, and I can't contact him to see how it went just yet. We're still practicing long distance."

"Alright then, we will proceed to the police station" he nodded looking out the window as I had done. The boy was already bored by the small scowl on his face.

~~~

"(Y/n) wait--"

"--In the carriage" I finished Ciel's order with a disappointed huff, plopping back down in my spot as I had gone to get out as well nodded. Crossing my arms I leaned against the door looking out the window passively.

"It shouldn't take us long" the earl informed with a small frown and exited the carriage. I rolled my eyes at the statement. It was Ciel and Sebastian, so of course it wouldn't be a long wait, but I was a bit peeved. I had kind of wanted to see the police's file stash room. It had sounded interesting, but apparently I had a duty here, or the young master of mine didn't want me to come for some reason.

I stared out at the busy streets and let my mind drift unknowingly. People strolled by, living out their seemingly normal lives. Sometimes I wished to be as oblivious as they were, but knowing what happened behind the veil of ignorance gave me a real taste of the bitter reality I had come to know. A sudden pressure plowed through my head and I tensed in return to the sudden sensation. I laid my hand against my forehead closing my eyes from the echoing of syllables within.

_")...n)...(Y/n)! Can you hear me? Hello?"_

It seemed my familiar had finally found a way to connect through time.

_Jin?! Where are you?_

_"Back in your time. We made it safely"_ he told me as I sighed in relief despite my peaceful readings in our bond. It was easy to worry when he was years and a whole other dimensions away.

 _Is everything okay? Did you meet Smile?_ I asked, excited with the abrupt news.

_"Everything's fine. It took most of the night and morning to find him, but we're at your aunt's house now. It's pretty big, but its out in the middle of nowhere--"_

_I'm sorry that's good to hear, but when will you be coming back?_ I asked staring down at my hands.

_"I think tomorrow? Maybe tonight? It depends on Smile since he's been stuck in his room all day reading your letter. You really wrote a lot didn't you?"_

_I had to!_ I fumed, fed up with all the teasing I'd received from both the fellow witch and our familiars _. Is he okay?_

_"Yeah, he's much happier hearing from you I bet. It's been pretty awkward, though, without having you around. I really only talk to Sear and shes been busy getting the whole 'address and phone' situation set up for Smile."_

_I see_ , I puckered my lips in thought.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jin asked as I felt his presence in my being. Was that what it felt like to be looked through?

 _I'm in town with Ciel and Sebastian, we're going to a circus for another job from the Queen_.

 _"Oh geez, don't get into any trouble_ " he sighed.

 _There's bound to be trouble where the queen's involved_ , I admitted. _I'll be careful though._

_"Goo..d.."._

_Jin?_ I called worried as his voice started to fade.

_"Oh...lose....be....so..."_

I frowned in confusion.

_What?_

_"Bye..."_ with that he answered me no more. I groaned in frustration and heard Ciel's voice coming up from outside as well as felt tingles across my skin. They were back. The door opened as he spoke.

"-But someone in the underworld may have already disposed of them."

The navyette sat to my left where Sebastian had, as the demon took his place across from us staring at said earl as he questioned, "Will we be visiting him again to find out, then?"

"I'd really rather not, but needs must" Ciel sighed, frowning as he held his cane in his right hand and tapped it against the carriage loudly. "Lets go."

"Very good" the butler grinned.

"Visiting who...?" One blue eye squinted in annoyance as it peered away, answering my inquisition. "Oh no" I breathed in unease, "are we talking about Undertaker?" My voice was wary as I frowned, hoping I was wrong.

"Unfortunately yes" the young lord answered.

"Well, for some better news" I sighed leaning back against the seat, "Jin managed to contact me. He said he should be back soon."

"Good to hear" the demon commented.

~~~

I looked ahead in supreme distaste at the sight of the Undertaker's foreboding shop. Ciel stepped forward opening the door to the dark building, barely lit with candles on the inside.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" He called his voice echoing around the room. We walked further into the store, I being between the earl and demon as our steps clicked against the floor. The door shut in the next second, blowing out the candles and leaving us in total blindness. I gasped and immediately put my hands out in front of me lost on my current location within the shop. Taking a step forward I felt warm skin beneath my fingers tips and whoever I touched cringed away, something soft brushing over my knuckles.

"Sorry..." I apologized, sheepishly knowing it would have been the navyette since he was in front of me. "I can't see anything--!" I squeaked, quite loudly in fact, as someone caressed my face and stumbled to my right away from the cold hand as shivers went down my spine out of both disgust and sense. It was the reaper.

I let out a scared whimper, hugging myself for some kind of security as my eyes doubted for any movement against the pitch black background. Feeling the cold fingertips once again as they drifted across the back of my neck I snapped, being thoroughly triggered.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I screamed, whipping around and knocking over something heavy beside my feet. All at once the room began to grow just slightly brighter, the candles giving off light again. I blinked finding myself at the end of a trail made with small wax torches and turned seeing Ciel and Sebastian behind me a few feet back. They seemed a bit surprised by how far I had managed to move ahead, or maybe it had been my sudden yell. Undertaker's eerie laugh resounded around the coffin infested room as I shivered again.

"Welcome, my lord!" Sensed reaper called as the earl walked towards me, his demon in tow. "And dear little witch!"

I turned, trying to spot the stalker, but saw no glimpse of the long nailed man. The sound of rolling resonated somewhere behind the two males as well all froze. Ciel yelled shortly as he lifted his leg up avoiding something with a small stumble as an object voluted passed him. I just barely managed to jump over the ivory item, but seeing as it was an actual skull made my stomach churn. The once human head knocked over some white pins ahead of me glowing in the dim light around us.

"Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?" The silver haired man asked, whom I did not know since he had mention both Ciel and I in his greeting. We turned seeing said man by the door we had entered.

"Look, you--" Ciel started.

"Please, have a seat. I have a batch of cookies fresh from the oven."

I sighed, already exhausted.

It was going to be another long day.

~~~

I sat by Ciel on a creaky coffin lid with few candles around for light. His top hat sat between us as I peered around the shop mildly curious having never been in it. I had, however, seen the tent Undertaker set up at the frost fair. The original was even creepier than I'd imagined.

Sebastian stood across from the earl and I, in front of another deathbed, standing as he held the files that had been taken from the station. The demon went over what he and the young master had read up on the case, children going missing and asking the Undertaker if any of their bodies had been dropped off.

"Children's bodies, hmm?" The reaper hummed, one of his cookies in hand.

"Regular society regards them as missing, and no corpses have turned up" Sebastian stated.

"Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld" the man waved one of his bone shaped biscuit in the air as he spoke. I looked at Ciel to see his eye focused on the ground, lost in thought. "I'm sure you know that well, my lord" Undertaker teased as I frowned. Said lord stood, cerulean eye focused on the shopkeeper.

"I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" He asked as Sebastian sat down the files and pictures in front of the scarred face male.

"Hmm, did I?" He questioned himself. "I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining..."

Ciel groaned quietly as both he and Sebastian stared at the reaper in loathing hatred. I got to my feet, stumbling forward slightly as the pin from before revealed itself once more.

"You know what I want. Give it to me! Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything!" Undertaker cackled as his worm-like fingers itched towards me, him laying upside down on his desk at the moment.

"You just want to laugh?" I questioned confused.

"Ugh, Sebastian!" Ciel called, clearly annoyed.

"Very well" the demon spoke behind me.

"Oh, not from him, he, he. Do you only rely on your butler, my lord?" He pointed at me with his long, sharp finger nail, " or do you just not do anything as a servant for him?"

"I'll do it." I accepted the challenge with a glare.

"Will you?' Sebastian asked with mocked astonishment.

"I will." I scowled, turning towards Ciel and his butler. "Please leave, and don't look inside" I ordered politely, smiling nervously. "I don't know what I'll have to do to get him to laugh..."

Ciel sighed with a half lidded eye as he began walking out alongside Sebastian.

"If you cannot succeed we'll be out front."

As the door shut I felt nausea hit me and glanced over my shoulder at the Undertaker. He chuckled with his usual creepy tone at me.

"What will you do little witch?"

~~~

The demon butler and master waited outside the Undertaker's shop to hear a laugh from strange man. The morning soon turned to afternoon and Ciel grew agitated, patience waning.

 _What on earth is she doing in there?_ He thought gripping his cane tightly. They waited another few minutes before the shop erupted, shaking from the howling laughter within. The earl's eye widened as he dared to open the door and peek his head in along with Sebastian.

(Y/n) was seen laying in the center of the shop, panting on her hands and knees. She sat back showing her messy tendrils of hair as she bowed her head in exhaustion.

"I never imagined for her to go that far! AHAHAHA!" The Undertaker yelled falling off his desk from chortling too ferociously. Ciel walked to the puffing witch as the butler shut the door behind him. Circling around in front of her his eye focused on her flustered face as she avoided looking at him once more.

"What did you do?" He murmured as she stood shaking her head in reply.

"You could order me, but I still will never tell a soul of what happened in here" she sighed as she stood. Ciel offered her his hand and she took it with a tired grin as he helped her up and turned to the Undertaker.

"All right, she paid your fee. Tell us about the children!"

(Y/n) sat down on one of the coffins, resting her shaking legs and trashed pride. The Undertaker popped his head up from behind the desk still chuckling lightly.

"They're nowhere" he answered.

"Huh?" Demon, human, and witch hummed in confusion.

"Did I do that for nothing?!" (Y/n) cried out softly leaning back and managing to fall off the coffin out of defeat, she let out a whining groan, hidden behind the deathbed. The earl glanced at her comical scene and concentrated back on the task at hand.

"None of them were my customers, and there aren't any rumors either" the silver haired man stated as Ciel walked forward laying his hands on the desk as he glared heatedly at the grey form that was the shopkeeper.

"In other words, you don't know a thing about this?" The earl questioned through gritted teeth.

"I beg to differ. I know that I _don't_ know" Undertaker frowned.

"True, if _you_ don't know, that would mean no one in the underworld killed them" Sebastian stated giving the witch some hope that she had accomplished getting some information for them.

"If their bodies haven't been found in either circle, they're still alive" the navyette realized in astonishment. "In which case, I suppose our only choice is to personally investigate that circus."

"Weren't we going anyway?" (Y/n) huffed throwing her arms over the coffin, pouting ever so slightly.

"We'll go there tonight. Undertaker contact me if you hear anything" Ciel ordered ignoring the witch's question as she stumbled after him as the earl made his was to the door.

"My lord..." The Undertaker spoke as the pair were about to step out of the shop. "Each of us only gets one soul. Take good care of yours as well as that witch's" he grinned as (y/n) stared at him confused. She would take care of hers by herself, why should Ciel have to take responsibility?

"I know that" the young lord stated holding the rim of his top hat, a sign that he was leaving. Sebastian bowed closing the door behind his master and the fellow servant.

"Do you really?" The Undertaker hummed to himself as he waved goodbye.

~~~

"What now?" I asked as I ran my hands through my hair trying to tame the knots that had been created during my challenge to make the Undertaker laugh. Who knew it would be so hard?

"Now we eat lunch. Sebastian did you prepare the picnic?" Ciel asked his butler as my eyes widened.

_A picnic?_

"Of course, my lord" the butler nodded once.

"Then we shall go to the park" the earl stated as we headed back towards the carriage. I felt his eye on me as we grew closer to the transportation of ours as well as Sebastian's. My shoulders rose for a weak guard as I scowled in annoyance.

"I'm not telling you two what I did!" I huffed.

"You are to be feared if you made him laugh that hard" Ciel murmured as I hummed not hearing him completely. Dismissing the earl's mumble I sighed, climbing into the carriage.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I know some of you are probably ticked that Ciel wasn't the one to make the Undertaker laugh, but I thought in reality that since Reader-chan had never been to the Undertaker's shop he would want her to make him laugh. Besides it gives more leverage for the whole mysterious part in her character and making Ciel go "wtf?" Also it took ALL day for Ciel to make the Undertaker laugh, that means they skipped lunch, so I thought I might add a picnic in for foods sake.

Question of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you think Reader-chan did to make the Undertaker laugh?

Answer for moi; Too many possibilities...


	48. Chapter 48

Hope ya like it!

Lunch lasted an hour and the sunset was directly after. I had wasted the day due to trying to make Undertaker laugh, but the circus didn't begin until dark anyway so I guess it was fine. Ciel didn't seem ticked, so I took that as a good sign.

Getting to the entrance of the spectacle we were investigating I heard the music before we even got out of the carriage. A lot of people wondered around inside the festival's grounds observing the colorful playground of tricks and knickknacks. Although it was a seemingly happy place, I felt a bit apprehensive about it. We wouldn't have come here if it weren't for the missing children.

"So this is it." Ciel spoke next to me as we strolled in. Many small tents were set up selling smalls toys and food and the like. Some people dressed in strange outfits wandered around with balloons and I saw one man juggling glass bottles and stopped at the sight of the carousel behind him. I had never been to a place like this, it was all so new to me.

"Come along, (y/n)." Turning I saw Ciel glancing over his shoulder at me. I hurried to catch up as we meandered towards the probably largest tent i had ever seen in my life. Green lights surrounding it casting a dark radiance that was both intimidating and interesting.

The three of us passed a funnily dressed man bowing to a laughing, little girl. I smiled at their exchanges and snapped out of it trying to keep up with the young master and his demon. Getting inside the massive pavilion i saw bright blue stands surrounding a large space in the middle with auriferous lights to keep the giant tent lit.

I started up a trail of wide steps to sit in the empty seats located a few levels higher then the isle I had previously walked on. Being allowed in first I slid in sideways and glanced back before following the earl's gaze catching sight of beautiful chandeliers above the middle of the tent.

"Wow..." I breathed, sitting down and crossing my legs out of habit.

"Its quite elaborate" Sebastian stated.

"Yes... But no more so than any other circus." Ciel spoke passing his hat to the butler before sitting down. More people sat to our right and I swallowed at how claustrophobic it suddenly felt in here. It somewhat reminded me of Count Druitt's party with people speaking and soft music drifting amongst the crowd.

When the lights started to dim i focused on the center of the pavilion where it was currently empty. A beam of light flipped on loudly shining down on a lone figure suddenly occupying the space, their arms spread wide in welcome.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" They yelled loudly in a slightly amusing voice making me bite back a smile. "Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus!" He greeted starting to juggle some colorful balls. I squinted leaning forward slightly as i saw the male's right hand wasn't the same as his left. I couldn't quite tell what was different with it from my seat and dismissed the thought leaning back.

"My name is Joker. Please to meet 'ee!" Said speaker bowed letting the balls he'd previously been juggling fall on top of him. The crowd laughed at the action. I watched as Joker pulled a colorful ball from his mouth grinning cheerfully as he made it disappear with a wave of his hand.

"A prosthesis?" Ciel murmured beside me as i hummed glancing at him.

 _A prosthesis_? Was that what the man's hand was? I squinted once more and saw it was in fact a skeleton hand now that Joker was a bit closer. Quite an interesting choice, but it did replace a hand, I guess.

"Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze 'ee!" I blinked as dark forms ran up behind the speaker. More lights flickered on showing off the rest of the group. "And now, with a great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of a century begins-EHH!"

A massive man stood behind the small group making everyone yell and scatter like people from a gunshot. As it went dark I counted a few seconds before a contained explosion lit up the dim tent, forming a cloud of deep orange and yellow.

The top of the pavilion was illuminated as two figures flew through the air above us on a bar connected to the ceiling by two ropes.

"First our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with each other--" I watched, wide eyed as the girl flipped off her bar flying through the air with another turn. The boy caught her, thankfully, their hands holding each other's tightly as he hung from his bar, knees bent over it. The pair let go of each other, only holding on with one hand on each others arms (very dangerous if you ask me).  The partners gestured to us with smiles as they circled in the air.

"Peter and Wendy!" Joker named the two as I cracked a grin.

Having been focused on the trapeze artists I missed the rolling wheel that had been brought into the center. A woman was placed on it and i flinched as knives were thrown, just missing her head as a boy flung them with precise aim.

"Our knife thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target, Dagger!" The blonde (with a bit of black) winked at the crowd dressed in stripes with a red hat for a dash of color.

The lights softened once again and quickly brightened, only they were pure green instead of yellow. I focused on the figure in the middle who stood shirtless with snakes covering him head to toe.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest of rarities, our own serpent-man, Snake!"

I watched interested in the characters of the show.

"Their acts are fairly standard." Ciel stated as i listened quietly. He was probably used to the tricks, but i had never been to a circus so i was quite impressed by the entertainers. Sure everything they did was dangerous, but the thrill was part of the fun.

"Yes... and they don't seem to be forcing the children to perform" Sebastian replied.

"And next..." Joker started with a wave of his skeleton hand. "Look above ye, ladies and gents! A death-defying tightrope walk by the circus princess, Doll!"

I chanced my neck back at the beautifully dress girl as she walked on a slim rope, barely seen with a decorative umbrella in hand. Her pure white outfit glittered in the rays of stage lights as well as her ballet-like movements.

"If they didn't intend to force the children to perform... Could it be a coincidence that the disappearances were along the circus's route?" The earl questioned. I smiled sightly as the balancer went into the splits and careened backwards into a handstand before returning into the previous action.

"You stated that you had good balance, do you think you could do such a thing?" Ciel teased me as I huffed shaking my head.

"Guess we'll just have to see if I ever have to do such a thing." I grinned at the earl as he blinked at me, returning his attention to the show. Once again our gazes had been directed away and i had missed the hoop that had been put up in the center. Suddenly it was set aflame and the sound of a whip made me jump as a tiger jumped. My eyes widened at the great animal in amazement.

"Last but not least, the star of our troupe! I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wild cats!"

The tiger roared laying down at the feet of a gorgeous woman. She placed her foot on the animal as the ringmaster revealed her name, "Beast!" The crowd cheered loudly as Joker stepped out. "We'd love some audience participation for this act. Are their any volunteers?"

"No children in the final act either." The young lord sighed. Movement next to me made me look at Sebastian as he stood. "What is it? Did you find some--" The earl was cut off by the speaker.

"Oh! This gent in the tailcoat sure looks eager!" Joker yelled. "Please, come on stage." The crowd clapped as i chortled into my hand knowing what was about to happen. Ciel made a sound of surprise. "Step right up, sir."

The demon made his way down the steps as i clamped my hand over my mouth. I glanced at the young master to see him looking slightly impressed, what was he thinking? Maybe he didn't see what i saw.

"Now, if you'll just lie down here-" It took all my self control to not explode into laughter as Sebastian passed Joker going straight to the creature that called to him since it had come out. He kneeled down in front of the tiger petting it with his gloved hand. The crowd gasp as i laughed out loud.

"I knew it!" I breathed wiping at my eyes. I looked at Ciel and laughed harder at his distraught face. "Did cat not come to mind when you saw the tiger, master?" I teased.

"Of course not! It's a wild animal!" He hissed at me as i hugged myself giggling. Everyone stared in shock as Ciel covered his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed by the butler's actions. I gasped as the tiger bit Sebastian's head. The crowd screamed and i almost felt bad for knowing how tough demons were.

"Betty, let him go!" Beast yelled whipping the tiger only for it to be caught by Sebastian. He pulled his head out of the cat's mouth, spoke to Beast, and whatever he said left her speechless as Betty jumped on Sebastian biting his head again. Ciel shook his head in disdain as I sighed.

This had definitely been fun.

~~~

"I didn't tell you to go that far!" Ciel snapped at Sebastian once we were outside the main tent. I looked back at the demon to see him smiling so much a glow was seen around his pale face.

"My apologies, my lord," he said not sounding sorry at all. "I've lived many years, but cats are such whimsical creatures, i still can't quite read their moods."

"What was the point of attracting unnecessary attention--" Ciel was cut off by his own sneeze as i covered my mouth with both hands. I was still vulnerable of laughing at anything since Sebastian's hilarious scene with Betty the tiger. The earl turned glaring at the demon. "You know i'm allergic to cats! Stay far back," he ordered walking forward. I sighed and gave Sebastian a small smile and waved as i followed after the young master. Who would protect him if the butler wasn't around? I squeaked as i lost sight of Ciel and turned looking forward. Where the heck had he gone?

"Eh-!" Someone grabbed my wrist yanking me roughly between some tents as a gloved hand clasped over my mouth.I instantly went frigid, but realized it was only Ciel.

"Be quiet." he whispered as i nodded jerkily. He let me go as i scattered away from him flustered with a rapid heartbeat. The earl stared around the tent and i looked to see Joker talking to Sebastian. Ciel nodded at something and i watched as the demon followed the speaker back into the tent. Where were they going?

"Lets get back to the carriage--" Ciel turned and stopped as he looked at me and blinked, "what's the matter with you?" He questioned.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself in confusion.

"Your face is all red."

I looked up with wide eyes as i covered my nose and mouth with my hands.

"It's just really cold is all!" I excused, my voice slightly muffled by my hands.

"Is it? Because you're turning redder." He was teasing me with that smirk of his. I turned starting off towards the carriage.

"Lets get back to the carriage like you said!" I hurried out. We passed the carousel again and i faltered in my steps for a second to look at it before moving on with the lord in front of me. Once getting to the carriage i opened the door for him and stepped inside after shutting it, blocking the cold weather outside. I sighed rubbing my arms for some warmth. It was still winter after all. I suddenly missed Jin's soft fur keeping my neck and shoulders warm and wondered what time he would be back tonight, or tomorrow.

"So the plan is to let Sebastian get closer to the circus staff and see about the missing children?" I asked Ciel as he blinked at me.

"Yes," he answered shortly.

"You know i didn't think you would be allergic to tigers, but i guess they really are just big cats." I teased as he frowned at me with a poor glare.

"You seemed to find the show amusing once Sebastian entered the act." He stated.

"Well , yeah! I knew he'd make some kind of move towards Betty, but i didn't think he would go that far." I leaned back against the seat picking at a few bits of dust on my skirt.

"You didn't seem very worried when it bit him."

I frowned at the Ciel with a look that said "are you serious?".

"Sebastian is a demon," i reminded him. "I know he can't be killed by something as minor as a tiger biting his brain out." I rolled my eyes.

"Did your aunt say what killed witches?" The boy asked looking out the window.

"Well, jeez, are you wanting to kill me all of the sudden?" I joked and he eyed me with no emotion in his eye. I shook my head. "I don't know what can kill me, but apparently witches are the closest supernatural beings to humans, so i guess i can die as easily as you can. I wouldn't want to test it though." I shuddered involuntarily.

"How unfortunate," he joked as i huffed. We sat in a silence for a few seconds before Ciel sneeze once again.

"Did fur get on you?" I said playfully.

"If its on you..." he warned.

"I didn't go anywhere near Sebastian!" I excused as i crossed my arms. "Maybe someones just talking about you" i shrugged.

"What?" He rubbed his nose and sighed.

"You never heard of the tall tale where people sneeze it means someones talking bad about you? I guess it doesn't go back this far, then" i hummed. Ciel sneezed again and i giggled as he looked around, had he taken my tale to heart? I smiled to myself and covered my mouth as i yawned.

"He should be back soon" Ciel spoke as i leaned against the wall of the carriage.

"Mm hmm" i hummed closing my eyes.

"Don't tell me your going to fall asleep in the carriage again?" He questioned but his voice seemed to be getting farther away.

"Pssh... I'm not falling asleep."

I lied.

~~~

Ciel blinked as her body relaxed further and further until she was fully asleep. He frowned at the familiar situation and looked at the empty seat next to her. Sebastian would be back soon. A lot of thoughts went through the earl's head as he stared at the witch. What if she fell over when they were driving? He gritted his teeth behind tight lips growing tenser by the minute. Where was that demon?

~~~

Sebastian walked from the circus tents hurrying to get into the awaiting carriage. Opening the door he stepped in swiftly and closed it without a sound. The golden handled cane of Ciel's tapped the roof as the carriage pulled off. Sebastian's ember eyes flickered between his master to the sleeping girl beside him. He held back a grin.

"Report," Ciel ordered. The demon frowned.

"I'm afraid i was interrupted before i'd made a full circuit of the camp" he admitted. "I'd like to penetrate a bit deeper into their organization, but i have a request for you and (y/n) in that regard..." the young master looked up from glancing at the witch and frowned.

"What?" He questioned and felt his stomach twist as his butler grinned.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Aww you fell asleep again!

Question of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you think Ciel and Reader-chan are reaching the next level of their relationship?

Answer for moi; Hopefully they have gotten to the next level of their relationship (which is friends). Someone better not say this is going too fast -_- its been 48 chapters for fanfics' sake.


	49. Chapter 49

Hope ya like it!

The feeling of falling hit me suddenly and i jerked with a gasp as i opened my eyes.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

I blinked at Sebastian as i squirmed in his arms.

"What the--?"

"You fell asleep in the carriage."

I looked over my shoulder at Ciel's statement as we walked towards the vacation house.

"Sorry," I apologized as Sebastian put me down. The butler circled around me and opened the door for Ciel and presumably me as well. I waltzed in behind the earl and turned on the light taking in the much smaller home of the lord's.

"But back to our earlier conversation, my lord, i think you should reconsider the idea--" the butler spoke, but Ciel cut him off as he took off his coat.

"I'm asking you why that suddenly became the plan!" He snapped as i looked between the two and walked ahead with raised eyebrows. I didn't want to get in the middle of it right now. "When did i order you to say that?!"

"Does it inconvenience you, my lord?" The demon asked catching the top hat the young earl had thrown at him. Ciel turned about to yell, but sighed taking a breath as he noticed my alarm at the sudden feud.

"It inconveniencing to her," Ciel said waving at me with a calm tome to his voice. I hummed with wider eyes. "Well, we'll argue about it later. I'm exhausted. I want to go straight to bed."

"Certainly, but..." Sebastian looked to his left and i followed his gaze as the dining room door slammed open and a certain purple haired boy stepped out.

"(Y/N)!" He yelled as i flinched back. He spun towards me with a giant smile. "(y/n), i'm so glad you're here! I've been waiting and waiting!"

"Welcome home, Lord Phantomhive, (y/n), and Sebastian" Agni said walking out behind him.

"Right, i forgot you were here." The young master sighed putting his hand to his forehead.

"Ciel, its been too long!" Sohma yelled wrapping the earl in a hug as i giggled. "How have you been?!" I smiled as he snuggled the boy and yawned. Why was i so tired?

 _I guess it was from working so hard yesterday...that and Undertaker_ , i sighed to myself.

"I didn't expect you at the town house so early! Did you miss me that badly? Poor lonely Ciel!" Prince Sohma teased.

"Sorry, but i'm tired. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now" he stated turning to go upstairs.

"What?!" The prince whined.

"Don't worry prince Sohma" i smiled, "i'll keep you company for as long as i can keep my eyes open" i promised intertwining my hands in front of me.

"You are tired as well--and don't deny it" Ciel ordered as i opened my mouth to go against him.

"But I've been so excited to challenge you to that 'chess' game of yours! Don't you care about my dashing hopes?"

"No!" The navy haired boy hissed pulling away from the Indian prince.

"Whats wrong, Ciel?! You look so grumpy!"

That was an understatement.

"We finally get to see each other again, so at least smile a little!" Prince Sohma shouted.

"Shut it! I'm tired! So keep quiet!" The earl finally snapped. I snorted and turned away with a frightened hum as Ciel looked at me.

"Right... You wont attract good fortune if you don't smile, you know!" The prince called as the master disappeared up the steps.

"Your highness..." Agni sighed.

"It's okay, prince Sohma" i said walking up. "I promise he smiles _sometimes_." Which meant not a lot, at all. "Lets go play a game of chess, i know how to play it."

"Really?!" He beamed. I nodded and gasped as he grabbed my hand pulling me to the guest room where he slept. A table was set up with the game as i sat down and slapped my cheeks to give me some energy. If i could just last through one game i'm sure he would be satisfied.

~~~

I nearly fell asleep twice before the game was over. I had let the prince win (or so i was telling myself) and he seemed proud of himself along with Agni. With a bow to both i headed down to the servants quarters. I had made it down the first flight of steps before i stopped for a moment. I shook my head knowing I couldn't fall asleep where I stood.

"Do you need some assistance, (y/n)?"

I looked up at Sebastian and yawned.

"No, i can do this." I nodded and started down the steps. I must've missed one because the next thing i knew i was in the butler's arms. "Sorry..." i sighed as he carried me to the servant's room. Surprisingly I was finally beginning to get used to his touch. My stomach didn't churn much anymore.

"Its fine. It is the least i can do after you worked so hard at the manor yesterday" he stated.

"Oh?" I laughed tiredly, "you saw that?" I hummed as he sat me down on the bed. "I guess even i can tire myself out." I yawned again and thanked Sebastian as he bowed and exited closing the door behind him. I was too tired to change so i just laid down after taking off my shoes. I was asleep as soon as i hit the pillow.

~~~

I awoke with a jolt and wondered what i had just been dreaming about. I tried to recall, but it was too early to be using my brain. Sitting up I froze as i felt something soft brush my hand. Looking down hesitantly I squeaked as I grabbed the white rabbit beside me.

"Jin!" I smiled as he yawned and woke up from his sleep.

_"Hi..."_

"When did you get back?" I beamed hugging him close. His soothing nature scent washed over me. I was glad my sweet little familiar was back.

 _"Mmm, don't know..."_ he drifted off and i sighed putting him in my pocket. I would question him later.

Stretching and freshening up before leaving the small room, I headed into the kitchen. I nodded at Sebastian as he stood by the stove.

"Thanks again for the help last night. I feel much better today." I nodded.

"Good to hear" he replied as he stirred something in a pot. "Now," he said turning towards me, "since the young master and i never had the chance to inform you of last night's events would you like me to catch you up?"

"Oh, please do" i nodded.

"We intend to join the circus today to grow closer to the people on the inside" he stated as i blinked in shock.

"I see..."

"And i would like to know if you'll be joining us?" He hummed turning back to the breakfast.

"Oh, uh... The young master is going to join the circus as well?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to stay in tents and stuff?" I questioned.

"Yes, that will be certain if we pass the test" Sebastian answered.

"We have to go through a test? What do we have to do?"

"Preform tricks or something of the sort. I'm sure now that Jin is back you both could sort something out."

"I guess, but how will Ciel pass?" I hummed putting a fist under my chin as I wondered. The demon chuckled.

"With the help of us of course."

~~~

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Ciel asked as we sat in the carriage.

"Yeah, it could be fun even if it does involves missing children" i nodded as we started towards the circus.

We stopped and exited into the cool morning air. I took a deep breath and smiled at the earl's peasant outfit. He looked great in fancy clothes and all, but even cheap outfits looked good on him in my opinion.

"So you're a pageboy and i'm still a servant along with Sebastian?" I reviewed as they both nodded. "Alright, Jin you ready?" I asked looking back at the carriage. I leaned in to see him shift into his new form.

Jumping out onto all fours he stretched and lifted his majestic head towards me. Golden eyes glinted in the poor sunlight as well as his pearl-white fur. A thick, bushy tail swished around him as he let out a single bark. Jin had to be one of the most beautiful wolves anyone would ever see.

"He's ready" i nodded with a laugh as Sebastian and Ciel blinked at my familiar.

~~~

I gulped at the crowd around us, they all stared at Jin in wonder. He stood tall at their attention his black nose sniffing at the air as he looked around. His new senses gave him a sense of excitement since he'd never turned into a wolf before.

Joker came out of nowhere taking me in as well as Ciel by my side with bright eyes. He hummed loudly leaning forward.

"What lovely little tackers! A boy, i reckon?" He asked Ciel as i looked at my master.

"Yes. I've been in service as a pageboy. My name is, er... F-Finnian" he stuttered out as i bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"That's an imposing name! And what's your name lass?" The orange haired man asked me as i smiled.

"I'm (y/n)" i introduced myself. "And this is Jin" i said waving to the wolf at my side.

"Ah, i see. Well, I'll give 'ee stage names if 'ee pass" he stated as i blinked at him. "Art 'ee a boy, though?" He asked leaning towards Ciel.

"Yes..." my master breathed. It wasn't his fault he had such beautiful features.

"But just being adorable won't see thee through a circus. We must do tricks, too. What's your specialty?" He asked us. I looked at the young lord and he gave me a look that said "you go first while i think of something."

"Well, uh, Jin and i here are very close. He listens to what i say and will do any tricks i tell him to do" i stated in a somewhat childish manner. I had to act a bit different in the circus, so i would just go with the character.

"Oh! How interesting!" Joked smiled. "And you, Finnian?"

"Well...darts, i suppose" Ciel answered. I stifled a laugh as i remembered him throwing one of those at Finny.

"Hmmm, that'll be knife-throwing, then" the leader nodded and turned. "Dagger! Give him some knives."

The blonde headed boy with black hair tips from last night walked over and gave a hand-full of knives to the earl.

"Thank you" he murmured staring down at the weapons with a nervous eye.

_Oh dear._

"Alright, ladies first, then?" Joker smiled at me as i gulped and hummed thinking of a trick to tell Jin.

"Okay, um, you might want stand back" i told him as sweetly as i could.

"Oh! Pardon me. Please go on ahead!" The announcer bowed backing away along with the rest of the crowd. I breathed a nervous exhale as i turned looking down at the magnificent creature before me.

 _"I don't know what to do..."_ he said looking around with slightly worried eyes.

 _I know_ , i told him, _just follow my lead and i'll tell you what to do._

_"Alright."_

I cleared my throat and bowed towards him, he listened to my thoughts and sat one paw in front of him, bending his other beneath him as he lowered his snout towards the floor in a bow. A few murmurs whispered around as i raised my hand telling Jin to follow it. He stood and i spun slowly as his paws padded against the ground softly following after my hand in a complete circle. I picked up the pace and started to walk around in my own circle keeping my arm spread out as Jin chased after it. When he was running at the speed i wanted him to i shouted in my head and drew a circle in the air. Jin leapt as the crowd gasped watching as he flipped swiftly and landed on his paws softly still continuing in a gallop. Telling him to slide to a stop he did as he was told and stared straight at me as i lowered.

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ He asked reading my thoughts.

_Let's find out._

We both ran at each other and i dove forward at the last second putting my hands high above my head as i cartwheeled and pushed off my feet doing a back flip over him as he ran under me. The crowd cheered as i landed on my feet and just caught myself from stunning. Taking a gulp of air I walked towards Jin with a big smile. Seeing the amazed faces around me I blew out a sigh and went to stand by Sebastian while Joker turned to Ciel.

"What amazing relationship with thy wolf, (y/n)!" The ringmaster called with a impressed nod. "Finnian! It's your turn. Now aim for the target" he instructed as i turned seeing the human sized board a long way away.

I kept my surprise hidden as i looked up at the demon. He caught my eye and grinned; he would have had something planned. Ciel squinted and pointed the tip of the knife handle at the target looking nervous as he gritted his teeth. With a small grunt the earl leaned forward, lifting his left foot off the ground as he flung the weapon away from him. It flew upwards and started to fall towards the ground a few feet in front of the target.

I gripped my dress afraid and sighed as it bounced suddenly and hit the head part of the target perfectly. Glancing down I spotted small pebbles in Sebastian's hands. My heart swelled as i saw Ciel's all-knowing smirk and he threw another knife.

Each one thrown hit the target as perfect as the last with the help of the demon. Soon enough the smug young master of ours stood by his target with a smile gesturing to his 'trick'.

"Will that be all?" He asked. People smiled in amazement as i clapped jumping up and down with a few giggles. I thought the new act for the circus would be promising for me. I would be more Lizzy-like in a way.

"Well! That's fine control." Joker stated as Sebastian clapped along with me. "You're more talented than i reckoned, both of you," he turned towards me, "but the test isn't over yet!" My heart skipped a beat. "Next is... Tightrope walking!"

~~~

"You jinxed me" i muttered with a shaky voice next to Ciel as we stared up at the tightrope.

"You?!" He hissed quietly, his head turning towards me ever so slightly. "You have good balance! I'm the ones who's jinxed, dammit!"

"Alright!" The high voice of Joker made both of us wince in worry. "(Y/n) you go to opposite side and wait there, Finnian will go first. Doll help secure him!" He called as Ciel froze next to me with a surprised hum.

"Don't worry, i'll catch you if needed" i teased as he gritted his teeth at me.

"You--"

"Come on you two!" The ring leader waved. I skipped over to the opposite pillar and looked up at the latter. Looking around i saw everyone was focused on the young lord as he prepared to climb up. I decided to go ahead and make the climb.

Jin sat off to the side beside Sebastian. I felt his worry and waved it off. As soon as i got to the top i breathed a sigh and looked down. I hummed at how high up i was and frowned nervously. Closing my eyes I remembered my aunts advice and nodded to myself.

"(Y/n)! It's not ye's turn yet come back down!" Joker shouted. I looked over the edge waving with a big smile once more.

"It's okay! I'll wait for my turn i just wanted to go ahead and get up here! Wow you guys are so small from up here!" I giggled as i spotted Ciel climbing up the other pillar. Noticing the tightrope walker, Doll, on the other platform I watched intrigued. The earl stood, reaching the top of the pillar and a rope was tied around his waist. I sat cross legged and waited for him to go on. He and Doll exchanged a few words and from my spot i could see Ciel's frivolous look and felt bad for him. I had had some training in balancing, but the boy had to do this out of pure will. I knew Sebastian would do something to keep him from falling, but i didn't know what exactly.

And that frightened me.

"Doll! Do that lifeline up tight!" The skeleton hand owner yelled. "He's new, and he'll be hurt if he falls! Same goes for the lass when its her turn!"

"Could you test me on something else, please?" The young master called down.

"What? Quitting already, boy?"

"N-no! I'd just rather do a different--"

"Then stand along! Haven't got all day, have we?!" I looked at the earl and saw him focus on the rope. A minute passed and i felt my throat grow dry as he moved forward. When hid bare foot stepped onto the rope i saw it bend with his weight slightly. I felt a strong pressure grip my heart.

He walked slowly keeping his arms out straight as he focused on moving one step at a time. Ciel was getting closer and closer to me inch by inch. My hands flinched wanting reach out and pull him from the dangers in front of us. I gripped my dress as he faltered slightly. He turned and i gasped as he started to fall. I moved forward unconsciously and winced as i saw the tiny pebble hit his side. Ciel gritted his teeth and took the hits until he had his balance again. Giggles itched my throat, begging to be let out from my nervousness as Sebastian 'helped' our young master get across the rope. I kept my calm stare, though, as his figure wobbled and shook in front of me.

I no longer found it amusing as i saw the pain on the lord's face. My aunt's fact echoed in my mind again as I stood slowly. Jin questioned me but i ignored him. If i could help Ciel in a non-painful way then i would do it. Sebastian had said the both of us would be helping, so i had to do my part.

My whole body shook with nerves, but i made sure it didn't show on the outside. I kept my oblivious act firm as I walked onto the slim walkway with no doubt in my mind. I had good balance, i had trained enough times to prove it and my tricks with Jin had shown i could at least flip in the air and land on my feet without faltering. I stepped onto the rope and felt it wobble but kept my legs tensed and straight. Taking a deep breath i smiled at Ciel as he looked up at me and winced as another pebble pushed him to keep him on the rope. He stumbled forward.

"(Y/n)! Go back!" Joker yelled.

"Hey, Finny!" I called ignoring the scared people below. "Remember that dance we did together a while back?" I called as i stepped towards him; it was easier than i thought. All i had to do was not think about falling and maybe if i distracted Ciel as well it would help him too.

"What are you--" he tripped forward from more painful looking jabs. When we were two steps away from each other i was quick to grab his hands. As soon as our palms touched the pebbles stopped and he wobbled as i balanced him out with my own weight.

"(Y/n) go back! Ye have no lifeline!" Joker called once more. I smiled at Ciel as i held his hands tight.

"It's kind of like dancing," i told him quietly as he stared at me bewildered. "Don't look down at your feet and just focus on your partner... Don't worry" i whispered as i tightened my grip on him. "I won't let you fall."

"(Y/n)--" he started.

"Come on" I sang as i backed up pulling him with me. His eye widened as he was ushered forward. His foot slipped and he gasped tightening his grip on my hands, and it dawned on me that he trusted my support. I quickly leaned to my right pulling his foot back to the rope and stepped back. Looking over my shoulder to see the platform a few more feet behind us I took a small breath.

"Hey, Ciel" i whispered as he grunted trying to stay focused. "Don't freak out" i told him.

"What--" He was cut off as i let go of his hands and grabbed his shoulders instead. Bending my legs i exhaled and pushed down slightly to keep both our weights even with my hands. With quick movements i flipped over the shocked lord. As my feet hit the rope i turned swiftly and grabbed his slim shoulders pushing slightly. He wobbled again and i grabbed his elbows putting them back out to his sides as we walked forward. With a few steps he made it onto the platform and turned his eye wide while he gasped for breath.

"(Y/n)--"

"I still have to get across too" I said and twirled around starting back across. Yells from below sounded and i ignore them as i skipped across and made it to the platform in no time.

Doll stared at me in astonishment as i gave her a toothy smile and started down. Getting to the middle of my ladder i felt my whole body start to shake.

I ordered myself to not break down. Sometimes pretending wasn't enough and afterwards the fear tended to catch up. Putting up the courage had been harder than actually tightrope walking.

I continued down and plastered the smile back on my face as i walked up to Joker. Jin strutted up rubbing his furry head against my hip, i soothed him by patting his head.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I had half a mind to have her fall and worry Ciel, before like flipping off the line and onto the platform, but eh...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you have good balance?

Answer for moi; I guess.


	50. Chapter 50

Hope ya like it!

"How brave! Amazing! I didn't reckon you'd make it across!" Joker said to Ciel and I.

I glanced over at the master to see him rubbing his side. I'm sure there would be bruises all over him in no time. The thought came to heal him, but then i remembered how painful it was and threw the idea out the window. The less pain the better

"Thanks" said boy muttered as i replied, "Thank you!"

"The cuties pass then, eh Joker?" Dagger asked walking between us and putting his hands on our heads. My skin itched at the sudden contact from the stranger.

"Not yet!" The ring master stated as I pouted slightly.

 _More tests?_ I thought as the leader walked towards Ciel.

"There's something important 'ee be missing, though! A great big _smile_!"

I laughed out loud, unable to to keep it in as the earl flinched back with a shocked, "Eh?!"

"Come on, smile!" Joker insisted.

I glanced around as I covered my mouth to try and stifle my laugh and noticed Sebastian. He was chuckling with his back turned and I guffawed.

"What's wrong? Don't look so chuff! Here, smiiiiile!" At the man's voice Ciel gritted his teeth as he looked at the floor. "Come, come! Smile!"

I almost bit my tongue in half as the earl's shoulders shook and jerked his head up with the brightest smile you would ever see, but it was terribly fake, unfortunately.

~~~

"Um..." I murmured as i looked at myself, unsure.

Doll, the tightrope goddess, stood behind me fluffing up my hair with slim fingers, it was glittering gold with whatever she had put in it.

I blinked at the symbol just below my right eye she had painted on, it was a black and blue sun. Frowning, I pulled at my poofy skirt that just covered my backside; it was connected to a matching top (that hid my scars thankfully). I had a tight corset wrapped around the outside of the dress instead of the inside, which was a bit weird but a nice change.

I followed the gold and white stripes falling from the top of my dress to stop where the white feathers twittered on the end of the skirt that went reasonably well with my (e/c) skin. Luckily i wore trousers beneath the dress so no one saw my underwear if i bent over or flipped.

My boots fitted pretty well, I felt, as i tapped my toes against the floor behind me. They were ivory like Doll's only their laces were a glossy gold. The socks i wore with them had crisscrossing ribbons that were the beautiful color as well, only against the white cloth. They paired well the finger-less gloves parading up my arm and stopping just before hitting my elbow.

The last few details to my outfit were a gold bow tied around my neck like a choker that sat a bit to the right (making me feel like a wrapped up gift for some reason). Another item was the wing pin keeping the few hairs that got in my face from time to time back. I resembled a bright sun in the mirror, and I wasn't used to all the gold, or the shortness of the dress. My maid uniform was longer. Much longer.

"It fits you."

Doll spoke behind me, it had been my first time hearing her voice. It was very soft, reminding me of a cloud just like her outfit and hair. She was a bright light with her costume, but she somehow felt darker. I guess it was because she didn't smile.

"Oh, thanks" i grinned as she blinked at me and turned heading out of the changing room.

I wondered what Ciel and Sebastian had been given to wear. Turning to Jin who sat on the table I sighed as he watched me with big, gold eyes.

"Well we're definitely matching" i snorted as i grabbed his bow tie beside him. He craned his neck out as i tied it on. "Ready?" I hummed culling his canine face.

 _"Yes,"_ he spoke sliding off the table and following me out. I sighed and walked over to where the curtains were drawn to give the changers privacy.

Slipping my hand through the parted cloth i cast the drape aside and stepped out into the brightly lit pavilion. Feeling tingles on the back of my neck i looked to my right where Sebastian stood. He nodded to me as he held a curtain back himself. The demon had not changed all that much.

He wore a black suit again only a striped shirt laid beneath it and a purple ribbon was around his neck with a skull in the middle. I smiled at the painted gold scratch over his right eye.

Blinking as a figure stepped out of the changing room i felt my heart skip a beat. Under his black vest was a black and white, long sleeved shirt that had a frilly white collar where a gold bow popped out from around his neck. Under his left eye looked like a sort of gold scar symbol, but could also be described as two diamonds put up against each other by their tips.

Atop his his head was a blue pirate-like hat with a matching cat-like tail flowing out of it. One of his socks matched the shirt while the other was pure black and both were clipped to his puffy blue trousers. They melted into knee-high boots that were crisscrossed with black ribbons--the complete opposite of mine.

Overall Ciel looked absolutely adorable. I smiled at him as his eye widened at my strange attire as well.

~~~

Strange was not the word the young Phatomhive used to describe (y/n) in his thoughts at that moment. She was dressed beautifully, shining like the only light in miles of darkness. Her goddess-like hair was glittering gold and shined in the real sunlight drifting through the circus tent. The young earl's heart could not help but skip a beat at her lovely appearance as well as her smile as she looked at him. Seeing as the witch was a golden beam of sunlight Ciel realized why he and Sebastian had had matching small, gold details now.

"'Ee starting to look like real circus people now!" Joker cheered as he walked up to the three new members. "Come along we must introduce you to the rest of the circus!" He laughed as he lead them to where the crowd waited in the center. Stepping up onto a white pedestal Joker called everyone's attention.  "All right, everyone! We have some new mates joining us!" He waved to the three to his left. "This is Black..." He introduced Sebastian.

"I'm Black. Pleased to meet you" the demon smiled.

"And there you have Smile!"

The witch's eyes widened at her childhood friend's name and then realized he'd meant Ciel.

"Sm-?!" He choked on his circus name as (y/n) snickered next to him which soon turned to giggles as Sebastian chuckled as well.

"And the wee one here is Light!" The leader spoke as the girl grinned at her new name and bowed. She was the smallest considering she was just a hair shorter than Ciel. (Don't freak out if you're taller i know i am)

"Nice to meet you all" she said still giggling slightly. Ciel thought the name fit her well, light as a feather as was she as bright as one. But Smile?! Why Smile for _him_?!

"Give 'em a warm welcome, everyone!"

"Right!" The crowd yelled.

"Go on, Smile, say a few words" Sebastian teased turning away from his master still amused by the name.

"Eh!"

The fellow performers stared at the boy waiting as his throat grew dry. His eyebrow twitched form both the stress and annoying way of it all.

"P-p-pleased to meet you" he forced out as (y/n) smiled at the young master. She knew how hard all of this was to take in, after all it wasn't everyday you got to join a circus.

"Come on, Smile- _smile_!" Joker joked as a few laughed and turned to head back to work.

~~~

"Now I'll give ye a quick backstage tour. Follow me!" The leader stated as we walked out of the tent.

A horse lead by a woman with a dog on it's back passed us as we followed the leader. People eyed Jin and i as we walked, edging away or stepping closer to observe. We stopped looking down a row of tents where few people sat or worked.

"First, the tents ye'll be sleeping in" Joked opened a tent showing the crowded beds inside. "This is where the 'second-stringers' live, stage-hand and newcomers and such."

I saw Ciel grow tense as he looked inside. With such a spacious room for himself this would be difficult for him no doubt.

"They sleep about two, three to a tent," Joked said and pointed to another, "over there's where we eat and where we store the food. Cooking's a big part of the job while 'ee be new, so work hard." We walked down through more rows of tents where he pointed his cane down farther, "furthest down the line is the infirmary, where Black was yesterday. And past here are the private tents for the main cast." I looked at the purple tents behind the black roped off barriers with lanterns circled around. They were definitely bigger.

"Private tents?" Ciel questioned.

"The big names get places to themselves, you could say. Oh, and the first one is Snake's, so best keep your distance. He lets lots of poisonous ones run loose. One bite, and 'ee be stone dead." Sebastian and the earl looked at each other. Jin huffed next to me.

"Lovely" i laughed off.

"Snake and his serpents are cruelly shy of strangers, so ye newcomers must be extra careful." Ciel sighed next to me and i jerked back as Joker's cane snapped up in front of him. "That reminds me. Smile, what happened to thy right eye?"

"Er," Ciel touched his eye patch showing off his gold painted nails matching mine as well. Geez, they really made us triplets with the gold accessories. I had only gotten a dark colored sun painted on my face.

 _I guess the men have to match the women_ , i thought feeling superior.

"There was an accident," my master lied.

"Oh... Poor thing, with 'ee so young" Joker frowned cupping the lord's face with his skeleton hand. He probably understood since he had lost his hand. "Well, we're all damaged here, so lets all be friends!" I smiled as the ringmaster hooked his arm around Smile.

"Ah..." The earl muttered. We started our walk back towards the lower tents.

"Did all the players join up during your travels like us?" Sebastian asked.

"Most, yes, but we first-stringers all come from the same place. We're childhood friends, like."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yep!"

Hearing a pretty tune i turned seeing the fire breather, Jumbo i think his name was, playing the harmonica. It was a very touching tune, but seemed kind of sad the way he played it.

""Tom, Tom, the Piper's Son"... Mother Goose?" Ciel asked. Was that the name of the song?

"Oh, well spotted, Smile! Not too many know that song!" Joker praised. It indeed was the song.

"Its nothing, just, my last master quite liked it" he lied to the leader as the orange haired man hummed leaning forward an eyeing the lord a little too suspiciously.

"I must say, it surprises me that all you first-stringers are lifelong friends" Sebastian stated gaining the ringmaster's attention.

"Oh? Snake's the exception, though. His snake-handling is tops, and we needed a snake man, so he took the shortest road to the top. First-stringers get to eat first, so they don't have to fight tooth and nail for their food, and they get their own tents" Joker explained as we walked back into the main circus tent. "So everyone else had a friendly rivalry trying to be first-string. See 'em all working?" I perked up at all the performers as they practiced their tricks. Jin moved next to me looking around as well.

"There's some time before we open, so the newcomers are all practicing, taking every moment they can, looking to earn their public debut." I blinked as a girl fell onto the safety net and puckered my lips wondering what we would practice, or pretend to. "Everything starts from the basics! You three get nice and ready before you--"

"Joker!" A woman's voice interrupted. I turned to see Beast. She eyed Jin and castes me a glance before looking back at said man. "Got a moment?"

"Sure" the ringmaster answered. He followed after her as Beast huffed looking at Sebastian. I eyed the two wondering what had happened between them. "Right then, work hard, boys and girl!" Joker waved leaving us to the other performers.

~~~

"I can't believe the entrance to the private quarters is a tent of poisonous snakes..." Ciel grunted as he stretched with Sebastian. I was a foot or two away practicing my split, unfortunately i was only halfway there since my aunt had stopped our training with flexibility for her return home. "Not guard dogs but guard vipers, eh?" I snorted at his humor.

"Yes. I say, young master-or rather Smile-your muscles are very tight" the demon spoke pushing on his master's shoulders, they both sat on the ground, well Sebastian was on his knees. Ciel reached towards the ground and frowned angrily.

"Keep your opinions to yourself!" The earl spat as i giggled and stopped in my tensed up state as well. I sighed rolling to the side to work on my handstands, although i had good balance i still wasn't _that_ good.

Jin sat by the walls that separated the audience from the show. His head laid between his fluffy paws as he looked around with bored puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to ride to the first string to access the private area" my master spoke. "A few poisonous snakes should be no challenge for you. We need to know whether the children are--"

"They aren't here" Sebastian cut in as my eyes widened. Having gone onto my hands i lost my balance from the surprise and squeaked landing in a back bend as i struggled to go back or forward. I looked over as i was met with a blue eye staring at me amused.

"What?" Ciel and i questioned at the same time looking back at the demon.

"I didn't sense them in the circus at all, either last night or during today's tour." I landed on my back with a huff. At least Sebastian could sense humans, i couldn't...well i couldn't sense anyone other than the young master. He and Sebastian hooked arms and stretched back to back. I held in a laugh as the navy haired boy was halfway to being upside down as the demon bent over.

"Still, there's no proof they aren't involved in the disappearances, either." His bangs slipped from his forehead. "We cant leave here until we've thoroughly investigated them."

"Indeed" Sebastian sighed as he leaned back on his partner being much too big for the earl to hold. "After all, it's possible that they aren't in a fit state for me to sense them."

"I told you to stretch with me instead," I teased my master as he gritted his teeth, glaring at me. I looked away and rolled onto my stomach as i stood. Whistling for Jin he perked up, hurrying to run along side me as i began doing cartwheels. I practiced a few flips over the current wolf as he went back and forth underneath making me stumble a few times when his tail hit my foot in midair. 

"Don't say such unlucky things. _She_ wishes for their safe return" Ciel replied to Sebastian after i rolled off behind them. I was guessing he meant the queen from his stressed remark. Though something told me she didn't care if he was safe or not. Only if the job was complete.

"Very good, my lord. Ah, and although i don't sense the children..."

At that moment i felt a shudder go down my spine and gritted my teeth at the demon's timing.

"Sebastian!" I hissed angry at him for not telling Ciel sooner as i went upside down and Jin ran passed me.

"What is it?" The boy asked looking between us, his eye showing his annoyance since we knew something he did not.

"Hey, you three! Quite stretching and get practicing!" Dagger spoke catching my wrists in mid wheel before i could reply to Ciel's question. I looked up and gave the first-stringer a toothy, apologetic grin.

"Mr. Dagger! Right, sorry" Ciel spoke from in front of us, his voice higher and less, well, him. Going undercover brought out knew personalities for the both of us.

The main performer let go of me as i twirled away and jumped back beside my partners. Jin circled around and sat on my right, his bright eyed glancing around as he sniffed the air. He sensed one of _them_ too.

"Its your first day, right? I'll coach you through practice" Dagger stated. "First we need to decide what your acts will be. Any requests?"

"I have Jin, but i want to walk on the giant beach balls!" I giggled, overly excited as i clapped once. Being the always cheerful and cutesy character was getting on my nerves, i couldn't wait to get behind a tent and stop smiling.

 _Whoa_ , I realized, _I sound like Ciel._

"I'd prefer something less physically demanding than the tightrope. _Greatly_ prefer" said boy spoke as Dagger laughed.

"I would have thought the both of you would be partnering up on the rope. You two worked quite well together" the first stringer stated nodding to Ciel and me. I thanked him.

"Smile's more of a partner for Sebastian, though. He doesn't like working with a girl" i shrugged with a small, feigned pout.

"I never said that!" Ciel snapped as i looked away smiling to myself.

"Yeah, he does seem pretty frail!"

I laughed at Dagger's comment as my master growled annoyed.

"You wanted to practice with ball balancing first then?" The blonde and black haired asked me and I nodded. "Alright--Hey, you! Roll one of those over here!" He called waving to someone behind me.

"On it!"

I turned at the sound of wind blowing over plastic hollowly and laughed running towards the giant ball rolling towards me. Wrapping it in the biggest hug i could manage i felt real excitement rush over me. I'd never done anything like this, it was a change of pace.

"Right then, I'll also teach Smile all about knife-throwing. What about you Black?" Dagger asked the demon as i hummed wondering how i would get on top of the colorful sphere. Jin pawed at it intrigued, sniffing it one and huffing.

 _Might as well go through with my childish character_ , i thought as i stepped back and ran forward jumping with all my might. I squealed as i jumped higher than i expected and rolled to the top. I scrambled to stay on it as the ball kept rolling. Jin barked running after me.

"Light!" Dagger called as i stumbled on top of the rubber.

"I got it--I got it!" I yelled running forward with the ball as it went backwards. "Never mind! No, I don't!" I changed my reply feeling my heart jump in my chest at the thought of falling.

"(Y-Light the net!" Ciel called running towards me as i looked over my shoulder. The net was fast approaching and i couldn't stop running or i would fall off. I looked back and forth trying to figure out what to do as i scrambled.

My yell reached it's pitch as the ball hit the edge of the net. Instead of falling back onto the safety catcher i slipped forward from the sudden stop as my feet stumbled on the plastic. Sliding off the ball with a squeak i shut my eyes waiting to hit the ground. Instead of the ground though, i hit something semi hard and warm as my painful grunt mixed in with someone else's. I opened my eyes and pushed off the ground to find myself pinning Ciel under me. The memory flashed as i remembered me doing the exact same thing back in Houndsworth, only my hair had been longer then giving us a curtain of privacy to hide our shocked faces.

"I'm sorry!" I choked out trying to push off him, but our legs were tangled. "I just-I didn't--" I mumbled embarrassingly as out chests touched every so often from both of us trying to pull out of each others tangle. 

"Just-be still!" He snapped as I froze obediently. I felt the earl's legs unhook from mine and sat up, quickly straddling him before rolling off and getting to my feet. I felt my face heating up as i dusted my dress off.

"That was a good first try!" Dagger called waving at me from where he had been standing from before along with Sebastian. I let out a nervous laugh at the compliment as Ciel got up beside me. I instantly regretted taking on the role of the cutesy girl character, it was embarrassing to act like it around him and the demon. My pride was always wounded and it was just the first day.

"You're taking this character of yours too far!" Ciel whispered/yelled speaking my thoughts as i flinched back.

"I thought i would be able to stay on it..." I muttered looking down while my foot scuffed at the ground.

"Well, you thought wrong!"

My shoulders rose as my head ducked and my face probably turned ten times redder. Being scolded by Ciel was the worst and made me feel even more awkward than i already did. Shaking his head with a sigh out of the corner of my eye i saw him step forward. I flinched with a sharp inhale as he touched my head.

"Your hairpin's coming out" he stated as i stood still waiting for him to finish foxing it. I could feel the warmth radiating from his hand and it felt familiar. Looking down at my hands I remembered when I'd held his and felt the urge to do so again. The feeling made me blush even more as i put my palms on my thighs. I jumped as a sudden wind blew over Ciel and me. We both looked up as Sebastian flew over us on the roped bars.

"There he goes..." i mumbled as Ciel frowned. Everyone looked up as the demon flipped through the air and grabbed onto another bar. "Jeez, what a show off. Though, i guess he has to become first-stringer somehow." I shrugged.

"And you don't think your dog tricks would have them cheering through the roof tops?" The young lord huffed.

"Um, i think you mean wolf tricks?" I corrected sounding sassy and earning an eye roll. "But maybe i should risk my life on the tightrope again, there's a net this time at least."

"You seemed like an expert before..." my master muttered. I laughed softly crossing my arms as i looked at the floor.

"Did i? I'd been terrified and hadn't really paid attention."

"Why'd you do it then?" Ciel questioned as i glanced at him to see his eye on me.

"Because i couldn't just sit there and watch you get pelted with rocks" i frowned. "I know how much that hurts..." I winced at a memory from when i was little. I had been playing out in the backyard when, all of sudden, my brother was there flinging rocks at me and yelling, calling me awful names. Smile hadn't come yet so I'd had to suffer in silence after. "And a demon throwing them probably makes it twice as painful" i laughed trying to wave off the thought of my brother.

"It would have been over soon enough" Ciel sighed, sounding annoyed. "I can take that much at least."

"I know" i smiled at him, "you're one of the strongest people i know. I just can't stand seeing my friends in pain" i hummed, as i headed back towards the ball. Everyone was focused on Sebastian and i heard Dagger's remarks telling the demon to stop. "How far do you think he went?"

"He needs to quit it, he's going overboard" the earl frowned. I shuddered again and looked around.

"Ci-Smile" I amended, catching myself, "you need to know there's a--"

"Uh!" He choked as staring at something above me. I turned prepared to face Grell or Undertaker, but a man stood on a tightrope with a giant pincher stick of some sort, glasses glinting in the light.

"Who's that?" I whispered, confused and shuddered. "Wait that's the reaper?!"

"Come down, Suit!" Dagger called to the supernatural being. Was that his real name, or his stage name? I decided to go with the latter after seeing the man's attire.

"He came after you'd blacked out during the fight with Madam Red and that other reaper" Ciel explained next to me.

"Ah, yes," the stranger spoke, "I thought i sensed something foul. For goodness's sake..."

My eyes widened as he spun the pincher of his rapidly and i gasped as it flew towards me. Someone grabbed my upper arm jerking me to the right as the sharp end dug into the ground between Sebastian, Ciel and I. It was a cutter--I noted--not a pincher.

"I didn't think we'd meet again. What prey are you hunting for this time--" Suit, or whatever his name was, slid down his weapon and i flinched back as Sebastian put his arm in front of the master and me before the tip of the scissor-like scythe pointed straight at him, "--you vile demon?"

"Demon?" Someone spoke as i looked at the crowd around us. Feeling the grip that had saved me tighten on my arm i glanced down to see Ciel's hand. His azure eye was wide with worry. People would figure out about Sebastian. The earl stepped forward but i hurried in front of him to repay the last two accidents he'd just protected me from.

"Hey! What are you talking about?!" I questioned the new reaper as i crossed my arms in an angry manor.

"As if it weren't bad enough that reapers are in such short supply, demons have to pop up everywhere, too? I'll have to work yet another late night!" He complained in a monotone voice, his green pupils focused sill on the butler.

"Reaper?" Dagger muttered. I didn't know what to say.

"Well, you see--" Ciel started as the first stringer started towards Suit and then--

...hit him?

"Cut it out, you plonker" Dagger frowned hitting Suit's face a few times and everyone laughed. I nearly sagged in relief. "You say your gags with such a straight face, people can't tell they're gags!" Ciel exhaled relieved as well. "This guys been cracking jokes since the day he got here" the blonde smiled as the reaper fixed his hair with a comb. "Going on about "souls" and stuff. He's an incurable occult freak!"

"I'm not actually joking" the reaper stated staring straight at me. I accepted his challenge and stared right back as he adjusted his glasses.

"Let me introduce you to the new rookies!" Dagger exclaimed motion us to the attacker. "The little one's Light and the other wee one is Smile, and the big one's Black! You're our rising stars, so play nice, all right?" He questioned patting both demon and reaper on their shoulders. By now i felt like we all were enemies one way or another.

Suit walked away instantly.

"I flatly refuse to play nice with vermin."

 _Rude_ , I frowned.

"'Flatly refuse'?! Circuses run on teamwork, you know!" Dagger yelled shaking his fist at the supernatural being.

"What is a grim reaper doing here?" Ciel questioned beside me.

"Its rare for a reaper to go undercover himself, as well. Still, this tells us one thing for certain."

I looked up at Sebastian as he frowned at the reaper.

"Something is going on at this circus."

"I couldn't agree more" I muttered as Jin walked up and rubbed his head against my legs worriedly.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I loved this chapter ^_^

Question of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Did you like your dress and circus name?

Answer for moi; i hope so! I did!


	51. Chapter 51

Hope ya like it!

"Something's definitely dodgy about this circus" Ciel agreed with the demon and me. "It seems worth trying to question him, Sebast-"

I jumped as the earl was pulled back and was about to flip out, but then i saw it was just Dagger and relaxed with a slow exhale. Jin shifted next to me as the first-stringer spoke.

"Come on, Smile, look lively! Time to practice, so you can keep up with Black! Same goes for you Light!" He winked at me as i frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never reach Black's standard" i hummed as we glanced at each other. Sebastian only grinned at me.

"You'll never know unless you try. Come on!" The knife thrower waved as i followed after him, Ciel being dragged by his striped arm.

"Very good" Sebastian stated behind us as we left him behind. I looked back after a few steps and spotted him talking to Suit already. The demon grabbed the reaper's wrist and even from a few yards away i could tell they hated being so close to each other. Sebastian was holding the green eyed male back and with both being so powerful it looked like they were just slightly moving their hands, shifting back and forth.

"Well, look at them! Best mates already!" Dagger cheered as i huffed. Ciel did the same, although his being more of a hum as we glanced at each other.

"Yeah right" are gazes spoke.

~~~

"That's it! Keep your legs straight and arms out, you're doing great!" Dagger called up as i wobbled ever so slightly on the giant ball.

Getting up here had been stressful since i kept falling off. I nearly broke my ankle at one point, but having rolled at the last second i was lucky enough to come out unscathed. However. I used the blonde's attention to keep his mind off Ciel, since Sebastian was busy talking to the reaper no one was there to make his knife throwing perfectly targeted. It wasn't like i could use time to make him a good thrower. The only thing i could probably do was stop time and let him practice, but right now i could only keep time frozen for a mere three minutes. My aunt told me i was doing great with it, but i knew she expected more out of me.

"You seemed fine on the rope, why are you so clumsy on the ball?" Ciel questioned up at me as i tried to focus, ignoring his jab for a reaction.

"Being on something round is more difficult than being on a straight line" I forced out annoyed. "How about you get up here and see for yourself?" I humored him as he rolled his eye. I smiled as Jin sat beside him. Those two seemed to be getting along nowadays. Ciel had no problem with my familiar as long as he wasn't a cat.

"I'll prefer watching, thank you" my master replied as i huffed.

_That's what i thought._

"Try walking, your directions will be reversed so don't get mixed up" Dagger instructed as i nodded.

Stepping forward the ball rolled beneath me and i wobbled with one foot in front of the other. But I leaned too far to my left and the ball end up rolling away from me as i slid with a squeak. My dress flew up as fell and i was thankful to be caught by the first stringer.

"Gotcha!" He joked smiling at me as i laughed, grateful. "Oh" he blinked at me leaning closer as i tensed.

"What is it?" I asked fighting not to squirm and try to get out of the newly acquainted arms. I was still bad with strangers touching me.

"Your eyes are pretty" he told me as i grew flustered. Though, the same line had been spoken by the man who had tried to turn me into a doll. I shuddered.

"I've heard that once before" i waved off as the first-stringer put me down. Glancing at Ciel I spotted his arms crossed as he gazed opposite of me. He looked pretty pissed. Well, we had been practicing for a while (meaning I'd really done all the work) and Sebastian still wasn't back yet with the information.

"We'll probably be starting the show soon, so i'm afraid that's all the practicing for today" Dagger stated as i sighed. I felt i would give out at any moment. He turned calling out to rest of the training workers as Ciel 'tch'ed behind me.

"Lets go" he ordered as i followed him, dragging my feet slightly. Jin circled around me and i scratched behind his ear before we started walking.

"Oh, and Light! Tell Black i need to see him!" Dagger called as i waved showing that i heard him.

"You seem fit for manipulating people." I heard the master mutter.

"What?!" I snapped facing him with an angered frown. "I don't manipulate anyone! It's not my fault he liked my eyes" i huffed looking away. "I don't know what he sees in them anyway..." I mumbled walking ahead of the earl as Jin stepped ahead of me. We stepped out into the chilly night and i tensed from the cold air.

"Where are they?"

At the question I closed my eyes and let my senses drift. Shuddering as well as feeling my skin prickle i turned heading towards where they were strongest the young lord right beside me. Coming upon carriages i spotted two figures and he walked ahead of me.

"Oi! The show's about to start. That obnoxious knife-thrower wants you" Ciel spoke as we walked up on them.

"He doesn't look very choice to me" Suit stated glancing at the boy as he fixed his glasses. "But then again..." Electric green eyes stared me dead at me. I frowned into his gaze. "Really, I'll never understand demons" the reaper sighed, glancing away.

"Don't call him that here. They took it for a joke earlier, but still." The earl warned. "If you can't blend in with humans, you're worse than that ginger riff-raff."

Did he mean Grell? I nodded to myself mentally.

"Indeed" Sebastian agreed with his master. "Now, we wont interfere with your work and you wont interfere with ours, agreed?" The demon questioned looking sly under the lanterns glow around us.

"Excellent, since i despise the very sight of you" the reaper answered.

"Perfect. Then it's decided: we'll stay far out of each other's way" Ciel stated.

"Well then, Smile..." Suit spoke as the boy grimaced at the name--I cracked a grin. "Please keep your little dog firmly reined in." The reaper burning gaze was on me again.

"Will you quit staring and just say what you want to say? Is there a problem?" I questioned hotly as everyone stared at me wide eyed, even Suit seemed a little shocked at my outburst.

"I do not think you as problematic as demons. You don't interfere with my job" he stated coolly.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?!"

"It is not everyday you see a witch."

I looked away wondering how he knew and recalled my aunt's warning about not revealing my talents. Just how many witches were there nowadays anyway? And what about back in my time?

"Although you don't seem the type to mingle with such a pair..." Suit hummed looking back at Ciel and Sebastian.

"I don't want to hear that from a man who cant even go properly undercover, Four-Eyes" the young master shot back.

"I'm not Four-Eyes. I'm Suit" the reaper replied matter-of-factually, turning to fix his glasses as i huffed out a small laugh.

"Let's go, Sebastian. (Y/n)."

I turned and nodded with a hum, but not before bowing goodbye to the reaper. He wasn't nearly as bad as Grell. The polite goodbye seemed to put Suit and me on good terms, at least as for now.

~~~

I smiled as I saw a glimpse of the show. Ciel stumbled as we carried the same crate. If either one of us carried it by ourselves we'd be having trouble no doubt. Moving over until we got to the place we had to set it down i sighed and stretched popping my back slightly as i winced and reached back only to feel my scars on my shoulder. I frowned having forgotten the feeling of them for sometime.

"Did you pull something?"

I jumped at the earl's voice--he was going back for another box. I slid my hand from my shoulder shaking my head.

"It's nothing" i waved off as we continued to work.

~~~

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the tent assignments!" Joker cheered as Ciel and i sat on a large box, resting. He panted from all the work we had done while i was just achy all over. I was used to working, but the earl, well...

He wasn't used to working at all.

"Right..." my master breathed looking fed up with the world once more.

"Well, don't 'ee look down in the mouth! Smile, _smile_!" Joker grinned as Ciel forced his irritated grin back on.

"R-right!" He forced out as i huffed too tired to laugh.

"The results of our impartial lottery: Smile, 'ee be in Tent Eight along with Light--"

"EH?!" We both screamed at the same time as we snapped our eyes on one another. Jin barked next to me in anger. I noticed someone walking up as they stopped beside Joker.

"Thy be having overcrowding nowadays--And here's thy roommate!" He added as i held in a sigh at yet another boy. "Black, 'ee be in Tent Nine."

"Sebas-Black isn't rooming with me?" Ciel asked hopping off the box as he pointed at the demon.

"No. Why?"

"Smile, you're fairly tied to Light and Black's apron strings! At least you can be dependent on one of them!" Dagger teased as the boy tried to hide his anger.

"Th-that's not what I... I'd really rather room with Black--"

"And Black's roommate is...Suit!"

I covered my mouth as i snorted at their faces. I could practically see anything breakable within the last mile shattering from the amount of despise rolling of them at the moment.

"Ahaha, look they're delighted!" Joked stated. I sighed and stood off the box.

"Would if be alright if i traded with Black?" I asked Joker sweetly as everyone looked at me in shock.

"How come?"

"Well, Smile's closer to Black," i shrugged, "and i want him to be comfortable since this is where we'll be staying--"

"It'll be fine." Ciel huffed behind me as i turned.

"But you just--"

"I said it's fine." He stated looking away as i felt a blush crawl to my cheeks.

"Great! All be settled then! Right, lets be off, Dagger. We'll leave the young lads and lady to it!" The leader beamed.

"Good night!" Dagger called as they walked away.

A cold breeze blew through as my group frowned in displeasure. This would make for one interesting couple of days.

~~~

"Say..." our roommate started as Jin hopped onto the bed stand of ours. My bed was parallel to Ciel's and the other boy's, but at least i had a fold-able wall to change behind  "Can i take the top bed?"

"Be my guest. I fancied the bottom one, myself" the earl answered.

"Fancied..." I muttered to myself and snickered quietly. My feet hurried across the floor away from the navyette as he glared at me from behind.

"So, I've been noticing all day you speak really proper English!" Freckles commented. "Light you're a bit more relaxed about it."

I laughed. "I wonder why?" I hummed smiling at Ciel as he rolled his eye knowing the reason. Its kind of hard to leave my current century vocabulary behind.

"Yeah, but Smile speaks real proper."

"D-Do I? I've been in service for most of my life, so perhaps that's why."

_Lies, lies, and--oh look! More lies._

Jin sneezed, holding back a laugh at my thought.

"Oh? Well, ask me any circus questions! I've been doing this longer than you two" the boy pronounced beating his chest once with his fist.

"All right" Ciel replied.

"Ah, i know!"

I turned from petting Jin as Freckles held out three suckers by the looks of it.

"I'll give you guys one of these to celebrate us meeting! Top of the line Funtom sweets. They're all the rage!" My eyes widened. I had remembered reading something about sweets on Ciel's paperwork a while back. "There's caramel, milk, and strawberry. What do you guys want?"

"Caramel, then..." the young lord chose first.

"You keep mine. I don't need sweets" i said politely.

"No, you've gotta take one!" The red head pouted. I sighed and squeaked as Jin ran forward passed Ciel and snatching the (milk/strawberry) from the boy's hand. "Whoa! Cool!"

Jin landed on my bed dropping the candy into my hand. I sighed thanking him silently as i patted his head.

"I've never seen a wolf up close, but yours is pretty tame! Where'd you get him?"

"Oh, he sort of just popped out of nowhere one day and i knew i just had to keep him."

"Awesome..." Freckles laid back on his bunk as i looked at Ciel and shook the sucker at him with a small grin. He shook his head at me as i pocketed the candy and went behind my changing wall. It was pretty high and i listened silently as the boys talked. Jin sat near guarding me like the guard dog he was, well wolf.

"You know, the first time i ate one of these,  I honestly thought, 'I didn't know something could taste so good!'... Say guys... Training might be rough, but do your best. If you do your job right, you wont get yelled at or punched..."

I froze with untying my laces.

"And you can eat as many sweets and biscuits as you want."

I didn't realize i was shaking until i hugged myself. Had he been abused as well? I never saw anyone get yelled at or punched during practice...

I shook my head snapping out of it as i slipped on my nightgown and folded the wall up. Sliding into bed i snuggled close to my pillow, turning my back to the boys as Jin laid down beside me. He would have to sleep in his wolf form tonight, he seemed fine with it. Soon enough someone blew out the candle and darkness crept over me. The chill was worse than I thought, especially with such thin blankets. I snuggled closer to Jin and sighed finding warmth with him. Soon enough I fell to sleep.

~~~

He was tired. The undercover Phantomhive could not think of any other day in his life where he had been this fatigued. It didn't help that it was freezing cold in the assigned tent.

He sighed, flipping onto his side and eyed (y/n)'s figure under her cover absentmindedly. Jin slept next her, giving her extra warmth and no doubt she had ordered him to stay in character along with her. The earl was quite surprised at how good she was at acting. The girl gave off a Lizzy vibe that Ciel found slightly irritating at times, but on a few occasions she'd been considered cute when pretending to be oblivious.

(Y/n) moved making Ciel tense and when she stilled he sighed quietly, turning on his back. It was hard to fall asleep when she was facing him.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Aww, Ciel cant watch you sleep because you're too cute~

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Are you a hot natured or cold natured person?

Answer for moi; cold nature. I hate cold, it's handy since I like cuddling with my bae. *Sobs* Too bad i don't have one T_T


	52. Chapter 52

Hope ya like it!

_It was too dark._

_"Please..." my voice echoed._

_Everyone was gone._

_"I don't want to be alone!" I cried out softly, the bitter coldness eating away at me. Fumbling for anything in the darkness I felt my hands freeze up above me. I was restricted, stinging metal burrowing into my skin. In the distance there were footsteps resounding around the constricting silence._

_"Please! Don't leave me in here!" I screamed, my voice raw and viciously hoarse. Terror seeped from my very words, sending chills throughout my body "I don't want to be in here!"_

_"Then you shouldn't have disobeyed me!" They laughed from their spot, always amused by my abuse. Gritting my teeth achingly tight, I curled into a ball as the scent of death swirled around my shivering form, choking me with its sickening caress. I was suffering painfully slow and the insanity was gradually taking over. My mind was rotting from the inside out._

_"Don't do this to me..." my voice sobbed weakly. "I didn't do anything wrong..." The sensation of my skin prickling caused terror to wash over me as i scrambled back smashing into a stone wall that held me captive._

_Blood splattered, scenes flashed, pain resurfaced. It was him. He was coming. I didn't want him to come--he would hurt me again...!_

_"Stay away-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

~~~

A gasp tore through me while sitting up in the next second as the world spun at an insane speed. I nearly screamed as a hand clamped down on my mouth. Breathing heavily I blinked clearing up the view of the golden eyes in front of me. Jin frowned, worry spilling from his gaze as he motioned with his other hand to stay quiet and pointed to my right. I shook in my spot, turning to see the bunk bed and the sleeping forms within. Everything flooded back and I slowly relaxed. Sighing I nodded, understanding the predicament and Jin let his hand drop. He was quick to hug my quivering frame.

 _"It's okay"_ he comforted softly in my mind. _"It was just a nightmare."_

I stilled before hugging his delicate build, running a hand through his snowy locks to calm my horror-stricken thoughts. When I was able to slow my heart beat to a regular pace I pulled away, albeit leisurely and looked down at him. The familiar of mine wore a long sleeved shirt just slightly too big for him and some trousers to match as a human. The grey and black fabrics contrasted against his bright locks and dazzling eyes. With a timid smile I kissed his head gratefully.

 _I know, I'll be alright_ , I told him silently. _I can't even remember what happened_. Jin shrugged and nodded shifting back into his wolf form, landing beside the bed . Sunlight just barely peeped through the tent showing it was the early morning. I stretched lazily and stood surprised to see some worn clothes folded beside my pillow. Picking them up I glanced down at Jin. He blinked at m casually.

 _"Well you needed something else to wear,"_ he excused.

 _Where did you get these?_ I asked suspiciously.

_"I didn't steal them if that's what you're thinking--which I know you are. They were with tons of other clothes near the back of the circus, for people who need them. I think I got the right size, but I could be wrong."_

_They look about right_ , I puckered my lips and pulled the dressing screen back so I could change. I didn't want to take a chance of the boys waking up and seeing me under dressed.

_"I got some for Ciel too..."_

Pulling on the white long sleeved shirt and brown pants I saw they fit almost perfectly. Brushing through my hair with my fingers I put the screen up and saw our roommate slowly rise out of bed with a yawn. He waved at me as I smiled waving back. I turned as he got ready and made my bed.

"Jeez! We need to get going!" Freckles hissed. I looked at Ciel and sighed.

"I'll wake him" I waved, "you go ahead we'll catch up" I said as he nodded and took off. Searching for the other set of clothes I found them beside Jin and snatched them from the ground. Heading over I held back a grin at the earl's sleeping face tucked within the pillow and some of the blanket. I wondered how I'd wake him and went with grabbing his shoulder and shaking it firmly, but gently.

"Master..." I murmured, "master!"

"Ugh..." he groaned rubbing at his eye. "Sebastian..."

"Nope, sorry." I apologized bluntly as his eyes cracked open. I just caught the glint of the purple symbol on his right before he sat up in one quick movement. Watching the navy hair of his sweep across his face as he stared around. "Our roommate left already, we have to help with breakfast, I think. Hurry up and get dressed" I told him passing him his clothes as well as his eye patch as I spotted it beside him on the small bedside table.

"Right" the boy sighed tiredly as he struggled to tie it behind his head. I reached out grabbing the strings from his warm hands and tied it for him while he stilled.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I pulled away, "I would've let you sleep longer if I could have."

Making my way out of the tent Jin followed behind me, tail wagging smoothly. As the tent closed behind us I told the ivory canine to go on ahead and catch him some breakfast. He took off as a bird of prey in the next moment, leaving me alone to the misty morning.

I waited for Ciel for what felt like twenty minutes and when he finally came out I laughed softly at his disheveled attire.

"Let me guess..." I began stepping up to him, "Sebastian dresses you?"

He looked away, frowning and clearly annoyed as I folded his jacket collar down. Having to re-buttoned his shirt, my finger tips brushed his skin once or twice, but I ignore the warmth and slipped the tangled cloth of him. After a stern whip to the scarf to straighten it a bit I twirled the wool fabric around his neck lightly.

"Tell me if you get cold, I'll try to go find something else for you" I promised as I smoothed down his bed head. Some of the navy hairs insisted on staying standing. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling as I gave up with a soft huff. Having (wild/tame) hair of my own I could somewhat relate, but I just let the short locks of mine fall wherever they pleased nowadays.

"Yes..." At the young lord's mutter I blinked at him. He eyed me with a cloudy blue gaze as I smiled. He was dazed by waking up at the crack of dawn no doubt.

"Lets go" I lead him along to the kitchen tent (or so I hoped seeing as everyone was gathering around it) and saw all the workers up and baking. I spotted our roommate waving at us and the navyette and I hurried over. Freckles presented a knife to me as I reached him first and I faltered, hesitantly taking it from his pale grip.

"Peelin' potatoes, here ya go" the red head tossed another knife behind me, to Ciel who caught it just barely in shock. Looking at the barrel filled with the food to my right I grabbed one, brushing the dirt off it as I began to peel it. Freckles wandered to a few other jobs, before coming back shortly with empty boxes in hand.

~~~

I glanced at the earl after peeling half my bucket and smiled sadly at how hard he was struggling. Knowing better than to speak up and wound his pride, I let him try his hardest and managed to brush off anyone checking on us with my work.

"It seems you managed to dress yourself with the help of (y/n)."

Tilting my head back I eyed Sebastian as he stood next to me.

"Don't tease him, Sebastian. It's been a hard morning" I whispered to the demon.

"Oh dear, has it?" He humored as I rolled my eyes. Why did I even bother? The man was merciless with his silent tormenting. "But it seems you were in a hurry" he stated.

"Why do you think that?" I asked confused as I peeled another potato.

"Why, you're wearing trousers instead of a skirt."

Frowning I crossed my arms as the other kids behind me giggled, which turned into full on laughter. Red stretched across my neck and upwards into my face as I scowled.

"There's nothing wrong if a girl wears pants!" I huffed turning my chin up defiantly. "Besides, their much warmer than skirts."

"Sebastian" Ciel whispered as the children workers continued to chortle. "Don't bother us while we're working. Leave us be."

"Very well. I'll start right away, my lord."

"And don't treat me as your master while we're here!"

"Yes, of course" the under-covered butler answered seriously as we went back to peeling, but not before he struck one more time. "Smile! How do you plan to use those potatoes? You 'peeled' them to bits!" Sebastian mocked with low exclamation as I sighed. I didn't have to look down along with the rest to see the potatoes sliced instead of peeled.

"Ah! Smile what's wrong with you?!" Our roommate yelled slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry!" The earl choked out bowing. My heart stung for some reason at him having do the gesture for such a stupid reason.

"I don't even know which part to eat!"

"What?" I questioned, annoyed as everyone looked at me, wincing as my heated glare. "What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms with a firm expression. "You can eat the peeling and the inside, it doesn't matter. Their not ruined, we can still cook them. We have fish right?" They nodded. "Then we can make fish and chips!" I reasoned.

"Oh! I love that!" Freckles exclaimed pushing Ciel aside as I scoffed.

"Well then thank Smile for the idea" I ordered sternly, heart flinching at the name as it slipped passed my lips. "He's the one who put all the hard work into slicing them." I waved at his bucket full.

"Oh, you're right! Thanks Smile!"

Everyone beamed at the boy as he shrugged, mumbling that it was nothing. I finally let loose a smile and turned, nearly running into Sebastian. Glancing upwards I saw he was looking down at me.

"What?" I asked, tone bare since he'd caused the drama.

"That was a fine idea" he praised as I shook my head with a soft roll of my eyes.

"I'm sure you would have thought of the same thing."

~~~

"Foods ready!" A man hollered somewhere near the cookery tent. Waving off the yell I decided I would go later, but someone had other plans.

I squeaked as my arm was grabbed nearly pulling me off the box I sat on. Ciel had his arm captured as well next to me.

"Come on guys we have to go!" Our roommate radiated excitement.

"Go where?" The earl  asked still holding his knife. He'd been peeling more potatoes along with me.

"We'll get no meat if we don't hurry!"

I let out a short yell along with the young master as we were yanked from our stations forcefully. Freckles had some strength it seemed. I scrambled to my feet running along with the red-ish head towards the crowd of people holding empty plates. Were we not going to slow down?

"Outta me bloody way!" The boy screamed as he dragged us through the thick line of people recklessly. I sighed.

Another long day was ahead.

~~~

Ciel breathed heavily next to me as I sipped my water casually. Our new friend sat down with a plate full of food. I had done well, considering I had made a plate for the earl as well. His was well filled, but not as large as the mountain on the freckled boys plate.

"What's this about? You only got bread and one piece of fish?!" He yelled at me astonished.

"I don't eat a lot in the morning" I shrugged as I took a bite of my roll. "I'm used to a bowl of porridge."

"You need to eat more! You're a wee girl that needs to grow, right?" He asked as I chuckled at him shaking my head. Ciel munched on his fries as I held back a chortle at his tired face. Running and working wasn't his cup of tea.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." I replied as Jin stalked in sitting behind me licking his fuzzy lips, satisfied. 

"Oh! There he is! Where's he been all this time?" Freckles asked shoving some eggs into his mouth. "Whoa! Black's cooking is brilliant!"

 _Oh, right_ , I recalled seeing the brunette working in the cookery tent.

"Jin was out getting his own breakfast" I answered as I patted his fluffy back and stabbed some of my fish eating a piece. I glanced at the navyette as he bit into some tough sausage and pulled at it with his teeth.

"He even made the potatoes delicious!"

"Yes, he did..." Ciel muttered through gritted teeth trying to eat the food on his fork as he glared at it. I snorted softly watching him struggle.

"Right, I'm done!" Our friend announced as I stared wide eyed at his empty plate. I was done as well, but he'd had so much more at such a fast rate. That couldn't be healthy. "Time to practice. Get moving!"

"Already?!" The young lord called baffled and sighed turning back to his meal.

"You can take your time. We can afford to be late to practice" I told him, leaning my cheek into my hand.

"Is it this busy for you everyday at the manor?" He asked randomly as I hummed thoughtfully, closing my eyes.

"Well, I don't have to deal with a crowd of people or fight for breakfast, but I guess you could say it's as busy as this place" I nodded sipping my water. He groaned rubbing his face.

"I couldn't live with this everyday."

"Well, I guessed as much." A laughed escaped me. "You're talent lies in paperwork and telling others what to do." Opening my eyes I observed the chattering people around me, some smiling, some frowning. "I couldn't do that."

"Yes, you could. Don't try to make me feel better with deceitful flattery" Ciel huffed.

"I'm not" I frowned with a miffed sigh. "Sure, I could do some paperwork, but not all that you do. I can't boss people around either--I don't like being in charge. I'd rather be told what to do."

"You're stubborn though" he replied, trying to get his point across. "You don't always do as your told, and you go up against people as well."

"Only when I need to." I giggled, waving off his attempt at his own strange flattery. "Sometimes you have to do the stuff you don't want to in order to move forward."

The earl went quiet. When I felt him stand I glanced over to see he had finished eating.

"Lets go."

"Yes sir..." I breathed standing up as we put our plates up and headed towards the tent.

~~~

I stood on my humongous ball with better balance then yesterday, since my body remembered what it had been taught. Ciel was across from me with Freckles. He was practicing his balance as well, but didn't have the help I'd had the privilege of having. I winced, squinting my eyes as he fell once more, landing on his backside as the air filled orb rolled away.

"Good grief! Were'd your balance go? You had it during the test." The red head frowned in disappointment. "This is kids' stuff!" He chastised as I began to move on my blue and white striped ball. I wobbled, nearly slipping as it shifted forward slightly. Hearing gasps I hummed, turning to see Black and Suit at each other's throats again (relatively speaking). Sebastian teased both the master and I by balancing on a tower of ballooned spheres while Suit was on small pipes and a plank by the looks of it.

"They're really something" our roommate breathed in awe. "You'd better get back to normal, too." He told the earl, attention back on the boy beside him.

"Right" Ciel replied looking away with an irritated glare and tense shoulders.

"They're bloody superhuman."

I snorted commenting, "yeah they're something alright," in agreement. The young lord and I glanced at each other in irony.

~~~

"You're slipping," I told him as we paced slowly atop the massive globe. While I walked backwards the earl pushed forward tiredly. We'd been practicing for a good few hours and everyone had worked up a sweat, except for me. I was only semi damp since my aunt had pushed me much farther. I noted that I would have to thank the crazy female someday for all the practice.

Feeling the slim hands intertwined with mine twitch as the ball swiveled, I brought my attention back to Ciel. He was exhausted, it was plain and simple to see, but his determination to train was admirable. The navyette was frail, however, and no matter how many times he snapped at people about it the fact would always remain true until he hit puberty, that is if he made it that long and fate was on his side (which it didn't seem to be). So, deciding the young lord had finally reached his limit I slowed my pace.

"Lets take a break," I offered tightening my grip on his soft hands as he started to lose his balance on the slick ball. I knew if I didn't say it first he would keep on until he collapsed. That was just him and his damn pride. The boy hesitated, but soon agreed with a single nod. My eyes widened as he let go of my hands and-- with me laughing---slid down the giant orb lazily. The moment his knees hit the ground I jumped off the rolling orb. My eyes fell upon my skirt as it floated upwards distractedly, reminding me of a cloud just as the sun hit it's soft form. Landing smoothly I turned stepping up to Ciel's fallen form with an offering hand. A smile slipped onto my face when he accepted the help.

 _You'd been stubborn when I offered to help you on the ball_ , I teased within my thoughts, _but fatigue can make people do a lot things._

"Want to go shower, Smile?" Freckles called just as the earl got to his feet.

"What?" He choked out surprised, his head snapping to the red-ish head. "Is there a shower?!" He asked with a hopeful smile. My heart went out to him as his hand slid from mine. I didn't feel like a shower, it was way too cold and I knew their washing quarters had to be outdoors or at least with other people, so that was a no for me.

"Sure is! Lets get going. You gonna go to the girls (y/n)? Or you gonna join us?" Freckles teased wrapping a sweaty arm around me when I wasn't looking. For once I didn't tense and instead guffawed wholeheartedly.

"Ugh! No way!" I chortled pushing the boy away as I ran a hand through my crazy hair and sighed. "I'm not nearly as sweaty as you two are, so I'll take one later." I spotted Ciel's stare from the corner of my eyes turn towards me as our roommate spoke.

"Alright. It gets cold at night so you'd best shower during the day!" He called making his way to the exit of the pavilion. Ciel followed him out, seemingly better now that he would get a shower, but still dragging his feet.

 _I would love to see you last a day with my job,_ I joked.

 _"I would pay to see that."_ Jin spoke up as I barked out a laugh and ducked away as everyone glanced at me.

~~~

"Here's your umbrella, Doll." I smiled as I passed the angelic performer her item. She turned taking it with delicate hands as her eye met mine.

 _Wow, what a pretty color._ They were a pearly blue in the current light, but seemingly familiar as well as the structure of her face. Did she have a sibling I'd seen around here, perhaps?

The entertained nodded, replying to my last statement and I turned nearly running into Beast.

"Watch where you're going" she sighed as I apologized with a deep bow and hurried around helping out the first-strings. I passed Ciel and Sebastian with every chore. The earl seemed cleaner, his hair still looked a bit damp though which was not a good idea in the deadly winter weather. I hoped the cold didn't bother him and would leave his health alone. The last thing I wanted to see was a sick Ciel.

"It's almost showtime, so look lively!" Joker announced.

In five minutes everyone scattered away as the show prepared to start. I looked over the costumes beside the demon and wondered who made the outfits for the circus running a hand over the eccentric patterns.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed quietly making me jump at the volume. Turning to look at the navyette as he hurried up I saw his cerulean eye was wide. "Freckles isn't watching. Let's check the tents right now. We'll get it done in ten minutes."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian obeyed with his usual stance, a gloved hand on his heart.

 _If he as one_ , I thought and blinked at the order.

"Wait! What should I do?" I asked, feeling left out as the males looked at me.

"Stay here and delay the first stringers as long as you can, what else?" Ciel ordered.

"No, what if--?"

"I don't have time to dawdle. Do what you want," he sighed, agitated and the jab hurt. Hanging back I turned away from the entrance and stumbled back as figures rushed passed. It was Joker holding Wendy on his back with Peter right beside him looking frantic. They were heading out and My heart sipped a beat as I ran after them. Luckily Sebastian and Ciel hadn't quite left just yet, still outside a little ways from the tent.

"We've got trouble! Old Wendy's twisted 'er ankle! The shows already on, so i need 'ee to take her place!" Joker called to the demon.

"But surely I'm not a fit substitute..." Sebastian said. He _had_ to be joking, but seeing as he was needed I understood the hesitation.

"Fit and ready, me 'ansome. We'll count on 'ee" The leader stated as the small group ran passed, probably to the infirmary tent. "'Ee haven't much time, so be quick!"

"Nothing for it, I'm afraid. We'll have to find another chance, young master" the demon sighed. I glanced and frowned warily--the earl wore a thoughtful look. "Young master?" The butler questioned noticing as well.

"We don't know when the next chance will come" Ciel said. "This may be the only time he isn't with us. You may be in the show, but (y/n) and I have some time. The only trouble is the snakes" he hummed and his eye glinted as he shifted. "Right. Come along you two!"

We hurried to the separate tents and I stayed outside to guard just in case. One part of me was glad I was doing something besides stalling the performers, but I still felt a bit distant after the sudden shrug off. I hoped the snakes were being taken care of as I glanced back at Snake's tent. A minute later Ciel walked out alone.

"We have to search the other tents."

I went after him to the next yurt, hearing the vicious hissing of the snakes inside the previous. Jin was around somewhere, he'd wandered off since I had work. Maybe he could help guard. Reading my thoughts the familiar said he would be there shortly and I once again chastised him for listening in.

Anyway, getting to the next tent the young master of mine stepped inside and I waited looking around as I heard his voice, slightly muffled saying, "these are certainly bare quarters."

I peeked inside to see his description was correct. Looking around and sighed as we jogged to the next tent. My eyes scanned around as I heard Ciel's light steps further in, though I froze as Jin's voice popped into my head.

" _Beast is coming_!"

I gasped slipping inside just as I saw the performer's shadow come around the corner.

"Ciel!" I whispered nervously as he turned on his knees and looking through an open chest. I didn't have time to think as I reached out and pushed him into the holder. We landed into the chest none to gracefully, things shifting beneath.

"What--"

I slammed my hand over the earl's mouth and felt my face flush as I saw the position we were in. I tried not to look at him as I straddled his form within the small trunk and turned pulling the cover closed over us. Jin told me why Beast was coming back, he'd been watching the show and apparently her shirt ripped or something like that. Hearing the entertainer come in I quietly pulled another item of clothing from under my knees of hers out and slid it through the cracked opening. My heart sped up as she approached and I prayed I had picked out the right vest. When she took it and turned away I sighed silently and looked down forgetting that Ciel was under me.

His blue eye stared at me and turned away. I glanced where he was looking and saw Beast changing. A scream bubbled in my throat as I grabbed his soft face with my hands, covering his eyes and forcing him not to look. He was not going to perv on her when I was around. Although now I would have to deal with his scowl and probably heated glare beneath my palm soon.

When Beast finally left I opened the chest jumping out with a sigh. Stumbling onto the ground with a red face I looked away as the earl stepped up next to me.

"I still need to look at something!" Ciel hissed irritated as he turned with a slightly flustered face as well. I knew for sure mine was worse. Hearing footsteps I tensed and stopped as I felt tingles across my skin. Looked up I saw Sebastian leaning over me suddenly.

"She is gone" he stated helping me to my feet. I thanked him, mumbling under my breath.

"I still need a minute, we'll be out in a second" the earl waved at me, not offering any attention as he and Sebastian looked through the chest. I huffed in annoyance and exited the tent with hands curling into fists. He could have said thank you, but then again he rarely ever did. Jin landed next to me, shifting back into his wolf form and I thanked him silently knowing it was the _right_ thing to do and waited on the demon and master of mine.

I might have been worked up just slightly.

Soon enough Ciel stepped out and nodded as I followed him, frowning ever so slightly.

"I need to see Joker's tent" he stated.

"Okay" I said heading into the tent as I followed. "Jin will keep watch for me and it'll be faster if we're both looking" My comment was given without eye contact to Ciel as I walked by the bed. He searched through another chest as I noticed a slip of paper under Joker's pillow just barely sticking out from it's hiding place. "Hey," I called pinching the corner of the parchment and slipping it from it's resting spot. Passing it to the young lord his fingers brushed mine as he read the front with a squinted eye.

"Its from 'Tom, the piper's son'... The mother Goose character?" Ciel questioned quietly glancing at me as I shrugged, oblivious. How would I know? He opened the envelope quickly as I watched silently. Suddenly his pupil dilated, the boy's grip on the paper tightening enough to crinkle it as his hands shook revealing his disquietude.

"What is it?" I asked, shocked at the sudden change in mood.

"It's my name!" The navyette hissed as I shifted to look over his shoulder and felt my eyes go wide as well.

"Are they on to us?" I whispered, afraid as I heard cheers somewhere in the distance. Jin warned just as they sounded.

"Oh, hell, the first-stringers are back." Ciel jerked out of the corner of my eyes moving around. In the blink of an eye he was grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the tent. I turned seeing as he'd left the paper in its previous spot.

Entering the cool air our feet took off into a sprint. The earl and I were just about to round the corner when he stopped abruptly causing me to run into his back. It was a clumsy collision. Ciel backed up and I followed in pursuit until we were sitting down, hidden by a few wooden crates.  Not the best of places if someone sneaked around the other side of the small pavilion. I turned around, being to the left of the earl, and I felt him move, but my focus was currently in front me now that I spotted the slithering reptile a foot away. Ciel shifted and I tensed, reaching behind me.

"Don't!" I whispered digging my nails into his hand absentmindedly as the snake reared his head up at me hissing. Ciel's grip tightened on my wrist as a light glowed softly behind us, becoming brighter.

"Oi. What are you doing there?"

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Uh oh! You got caught! AHHHHHH!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What do you like to eat for breakfast?

Answer for moi; fried eggs, hashbrowns with mushrooms, and strawberries with sugar. And a chicken biscuit.

And, you know, other stuff.


	53. Chapter 53

  Hope ya like it!

Doll had caught us. I went to freeze time but Ciel gripped my wrist muttering a short "don't". He was right she had already seen us, what good would freezing time do? I started to turn around, but the snake hissed in disagreement.

"Don't move" the first stringer ordered. I gritted my teeth as she jumped over in one quick movement. Ciel started to call for Sebastian, but the girl's hand shot out covering his mouth over my right shoulder as I winced. "Quiet" she whispered to both of us pinning me against Ciel's chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat against my shoulder. The white haired girl brought up her other hand holding the snake in front of my face as i leaned back afraid. Was this a warning?

"Stay here" she said numbly as someone called, then her white form was gone. I leaned over taking in a deep breath as i grabbed my throbbing head a headache forming from the sudden whiplash of noticing the reptile moments before. Ciel grabbed my shoulder as i tilted.

"You were about to use your powers, weren't you, you imbecile?" He sighed. "You can't or your hair will be noticed" he reminded me. Hearing voices the boy went quiet. I stumbled back with a choking noise as Ciel was pulled back, us still connected with his hand on my shoulder.

"This way." Doll said running towards the rope. She went into a crawl and we followed, me nearly falling on my face as Ciel ushered me under first. "Don't touch the rope," she called dragging me onto my feet as we ran behind a wooden fenced in area. Ciel leaned against the fence panting as i fell to the ground from all the jittery nerves. Jin pattered up behind me casting worried questions as i waved him off.

"Right, we should be clear now."

Ciel coughed and turned towards the performer as he helped me up. I got to my feet as he questioned Doll.

"Why did you help us?"

"You still don't get it?" She asked, her voice higher than before. My eyes widened at the familiar tone. "Its me." Freckles spoke pulling off the white wig as he smiled at us.

"Freckles?!" Ciel hissed pointing at Doll.

"Hey, that's not a very nice name to call me!" She--or he--frowned. I guess it didn't really matter.

"You're a bloke who wears dresses onstage?" Ciel backed up slightly. Well, I guess it mattered to him. It was normal in my time to be neither or both gender, so I wasn't nearly as shocked.

"You're very rude! I'm a genuine maid, I'll have you know!" Doll stated as she stepped up grabbing Ciel's hand and putting it against her breast. My jaw dropped as a breathy laugh escaped me at the earl's reaction. "See?" He yelled pulling back and grabbing his wrist like it was contaminated as I snorted.b"Want to check down below while you're at it?" She teased him as I covered my mouth to quiet down.

"No thank you!" Ciel forced out disgusted as I sighed rubbing my face.

"You're still the same" I grinned at Doll as she smiled down at me.

"You're no different, wearing trousers instead of a skirt, you're my kinda girl!" She teased as I rolled my eyes. "So what were you doing there? They must've told you it was dangerous."

"Well..." the navy-ette started. I held my hand up to stop him.

"It was my idea" I lied pouting (to keep my character in tact), "I grew up around a lot of animals a-and i wanted to check out the snakes. I didn't think some of them were actually loose" i laughed nervously as i shrugged. Jin nudged my leg. "Besides Jin ran after a mouse near the tents so..." I lied as he huffed. I didn't want to be the only one taking the blame.

"Are you serious?!" Doll yelled at me surprised. "You could've gotten killed!"

"Well, Smile came after me and that's when you found us. He really was just trying to stop me. I'm sorry... I didn't go in Snake's tent if that counts for anything" i mumbled.

"Ugh...It's fine" she sighed looking away.

"Really?" I gasped. "You're not gonna through me out?!"

"Nah, there have been plenty of idiots trying to get a glimpse inside our tents. It's fine. I owe Smile one anyhow" Doll shrugged off looking at him. "We've all got our secrets right? So what i did to you earlier was wrong..." She told him as i looked back confused. What happened between them that i missed? I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably. "So i'll keep this quiet. Now we're even. But no more sneaking about!"

"Right." We answered simultaneously. Ciel coughed again and i felt my blood run cold. Was he getting sick?

"Say, can i ask you..." he started, "If you're a first-stringer why are you sharing our tent?"

"Well, i don't like staying by myself" the entertainer frowned as i looked at the ground feeling guilt start to creep it's head around the corner. "I sleep better when someone's with me. Hey, you'll still room with me even though i'm first-string, wont you?"

"Yes, of course" Ciel and i said together as Doll laughed.

"You two sure are close. Well, that's good. Right, then what happened here stays between us" the red-ish haired girl beamed putting her hand out towards me as my throat grew dry and tight.

"Right..." i said softly as i took her soft hand in mine and shook it.

With that we said our goodbyes and i trekked beside Ciel looking down at the ground as my footsteps dragged slightly. I was tired and i felt remorse eating away at me. I hated lying to her, but what if she was lying to us? Was the girl a part of the missing children case? My stomach shifted uncomfortably, guilt-ridden.

"Come on" the lord called starting to run. I followed, stumbling slightly, but i ignored it as i chased after him. When we arrived the boy hurried through the tent coughing.

"Young master." I heard Sebastian speak.

"You knew we were still there when you freed the snakes, didn't you, you bastard?!" Ciel snapped at the demon before going into a serious of coughs. My eyes widened at both his words and actions.

"Master..." I called worried reaching out but he swatted my hand away. Pain struck my heart instead of my palm.

"Didn't you?!"

"Yes" Sebastian answered as I froze. "You did order me to return before the first-stringers and free them. Problem?" He asked as i shook my head at the butler softly. "What are you glaring for? Rest assured, my lord, i won't let you die while our contract holds. But you may encounter some non-fatal suffering if you give the wrong orders. You knew as much. Every game needs its thrill. You're such an avid player, i assumed you shared my opinion."

"Ha!" Ciel laughed bitterly, "your game is in sickeningly bad taste, demon" he replied heatedly. I had never seen such a fight between them. the lord was genuinely angry at the butler of his. But why? It was just one snake and I was protecting him.

"You flatter me" Sebastian grinned.

"Never mind. I found a letter in Joker's tent that mentioned my name." Walking forward the earl coughed again. I gritted my teeth irritated. "It had my rank, the location of my estate, and even a biographical sketch. The sender--"

"You there!" Suit's weapon shot forward knocking Ciel off the bed post. I felt he deserved it since he was ignoring me. "You're three centimeters into my territory" the reaper told him tapping his cutter against the ground. "If the master cant abide by our agreed-upon boundaries, he's as bad as his dog." The navyette glared and hacked softly again.

"Lets go outside" he huffed as i backed up out of the tent with him following in front of me.

"Listen to me--" I started

"Stop talking. I need to go over this with Sebastian" he ordered as i shook with anger. I followed after him with Sebastian away from the tents. "The sender used the name 'Tom, the piper's son.'"

"A Mother Goose character" Sebastian stated.

"Yes, though i don't know why..." He hid a hack while I tensed up. Why wouldn't he let me address his health?! "--And the sealing wax showed a crest with a horse and the initial K."

"Then it's the same as the one i saw. Signet rings are generally engraved with a motif and initial that represent the bearer or his family."

I seemed to have missed a lot.

"Yes" Ciel agreed with the demon.

"Which means Tom the piper's son has a coat of arms featuring a horse. Would a horse mean someone awarded a knighthood, or perhaps a soldier?"

He coughed again. "Not necessarily, but philanthropy is probably impossible without a certain degree of status." the earl covered his mouth this time his face becoming more flustered and red. "The heraldic authorities have all coats of arms in their registers. We have enough criteria to narrow it down so that however many they have...you should be able to find the one. The missing children, the circus, Tome the piper's son, and me--" He leaned forward hacking worse than before.

"Young master?" Sebastian called as I grew closer my heart beating in fear.

"Ciel?" My voice shook in feared worry. He didn't hear either of us.

"We'll go back...to the town house for..." With a slugged movement the boy leaned forward as he vomited. I gasped, calling out his name again as i placed a hand on his back to keep him steady.

~~~

It was hard to breathe. His lungs burned as if laced with flames and his eyesight blurred as he felt something smooth over his back. Warmth spread between his shoulder blades as something pulled him. The effect leaned the earl backwards just slightly and he shifted his dim gaze to the left meeting the pair of (e/c) eyes that he'd come to recognize.

_(Y/n)..._

Everything was dazed as her lips moved silently, her beautiful face showing off signs of worry and fear. That angelic voice mixed with someone else's in the distance of sound, muffled and incomprehensible. Ciel finally collapsed and she caught him holding his form close as her eyes stayed put on his, digressing to a blur. The earl felt himself be wrenched away from her warmth as something fell on his cheek. He blacked out realizing she'd been crying.

~~~

My hands covered my mouth as my eyes burned with un-shed tears. Ciel breathed in gasps on the infirmary bed as the doctor check over him quietly. The sight of his awful health made me hurt inside.

"Its asthma" the doctor revealed.

"Asthma?" Sebastian asked holding a tea tray with Doll beside him as my eyes widened. "We've lived together three years, and I've never seen him have a fit like this." The doctor turned as i kneeled beside the bed my head in my arms as i watched Ciel.

"If he hasn't had an attack in three years, he may be essentially cured... But when patients are exposed to abrupt stress or chill, or if they catch cold, they sometimes relapse."

I closed my eyes feeling a tear run down my face.

_Oh, God...What have I done? How could I let this happen?_

"But he's caught colds before..."

"There were probably multiple triggers this time. And I hear he took a tub-bath outside with our wight-lifting addicts? Its no wonder he caught cold!" The doctor scolded Doll. I gasped as Ciel opened his eye. The blue seemed greener in the tent's light.

"C-Smile!" I stuttered out standing nearly revealing his name in a fit of shock.

"Water..." He rasped out.

"Ah, you're awake?" The doctor said as Sebastian stepped up.

"Drink this" he said pouring the spout of the tea pot he held into the boy's mouth. The navy-ette swallowed and coughed as i closed my eyes feeling my heart break.

"Smile, did you have a bad case of asthma as a young boy?" The doctor asked. The sick lord stared at him his azure eye blurred.

"Aunt An..." he breathed before closing his eye. Was the earl seeing his aunt in this state? I covered my face biting into my palm in anger. I ignored the taste of blood.

_How could i have let him get this bad?! If i had just dragged him here a bit earlier!_

_"(Y/n) it wasn't your fault."_

I disagreed with my familiar greatly.

"This is no good. His mind is all muddled. We'll have to keep a sharp watch until the fever and coughing stop."

"I'm staying with him" i stated immediately as i grabbed the young master's palm with my unbitten hand. This was my fault, i would make up for it by being by his side.

"I'll go get ice!" Doll stated running off.

 _You've done enough_ , I thought angrily, _if you'd never mentioned bathing..._ I shook my head knowing I couldn't blame her. Also it irritated me a great deal she would try to bathe with him n the first place. She wasn't suppose to do that, she wasn't nearly close enough to do something like that. Besides what if she had seen his scar...

_That I'm not even suppose to know about either..._

"What about you?" The doctor asked Sebastian.

"I'd like to stay and help, if i may."

"I'm much obliged."

~~~

"Can I?" I asked tiredly reaching out for the rag the butler held.

"Certainly" he grinned handing it to me as i wiped Ciel's forehead free of sweat. His cheeks were a faint red and i felt the heat radiating off his head as i wiped it. I froze as he opened his eye and blinked.

"(Y/n)..."

I opened my mouth to reply but the doctor rolled in as i sat back on the bed pained. My chest burned from holding back my sobs earlier. I struggled for breath, the stress doing me no good in my tired state. Looking back down as the doctor and Sebastian spoke Ciel's eye was focused on me endearingly.

"Do you need anything?" I whispered softly leaning forward. He shook his head lightly and turned looking at the butler. When the demon glanced down at him the earl motioned to him. I sat back watched as they communicated through finger taps, what was that called? Morse code?

When Sebastian replied with his own few taps he bowed with a hand over his chest and stood. I could guess what he'd said just then. Ciel turned back to me and i saw more sweat and quickly dabbed his face as his eye shut and he fell back into what i hoped was a peaceful slumber. I turned my attention up at the demon and we nodded to each other as he left.

"Ah, found it at last! Now we'll just pour some on a rag and... Hmm?" The doctor hummed turning his attention to me.

"I'll help, Black had to go and run an errand" i excused as i wiped Ciel's face gently.

"Ah" he rolled over in his wheelchair and stopped in front of the bed. "So he's finally asleep."

"It seems so" i sighed as i held my hand out for the bottle. It was some kind of rub that would help if I'd heard the conversation correctly.

"Are you sure you--"

"Yes sir. He's my...dear friend and i will do anything for him" i replied with a small smile. The man grinned slightly and nodded handing me the bottle. I poured it onto the rag i held. Shivering suddenly I wondered where the reaper was.

"You two sure are close aren't you?"

"People seem to think that a lot nowadays" i huffed as i laid the bottle on the bedside table.

"Apply it on his chest" the doc instructed as i nodded and leaned forward un-buttoning the master's shirt with ease and dabbing where his heart laid. His chest rose and fell shivering every once in awhile from the cool air. When I had applied enough of the mint, or so it smelled of, i did his shirt back up and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Laying the rag on the table i ran my hand through Ciel's hair keeping it out of his eyes. It had gotten a little longer after all.

"You sure you want to stay with him?"

"Yes" i said with any hesitation.

"Then i'll be up front. Come get me if anything happens" he said before rolling away. I sighed sitting farther back onto the bed as i grabbed the earl's hand. He quivered and i looked around from my spot for more blankets.

 _What should i do?_ I yawned and shook my head. _I have to stay awake._

 _"I'll stay on watch. I'm keeping an eye around the tent so go ahead and rest"_ Jin said.

_But I--_

_"He would want you to rest."_

My heart pinged and i sighed giving in. Ciel shivered again, his chest heaving with deep breaths. With a a strong inhale i slid into the covers with him. I didn't care if i caught his cold, all that mattered was that he was warm. I knew what it was like to have a cold, but not with the extra baggage of asthma.

Although Ciel was burning hot, I knew he was really freezing on the inside. His fever gave me warmth, while my body heat gave him the same, or at least I hoped. I held his hand up clasping onto it with both of mine as my eyelids turned to lead and shut heavily. With one last sigh and a wish to be able to heal Ciel without the pain I fell to sleep holding his hand tightly. A small pulse radiated from our entangled hands softly as I drifted away.

~~~

Countless horrific nightmares played on for hours inside the young earl's head. Within them he saw no glimpse of the witch, which terrified him as well after the first hour of remembrance.

When the last nightmare finally drifted away and burned within his muddled thoughts he opened his serene eye to the dimly lit infirmary room with her name on his lips. Realizing the warmth and soft breath that blew across his chest was familiar, he looked down to see the girl he felt he had not seen in days. Her hair spread out around her loosely, the tips of it being snow colored and slowly melting back into its beautiful (h/c) strands.

What had she used her powers for? The boy questioned silently. The girl's (s/c) features were relaxed as she slept soundly, keeping her hypnotizing (e/c) orbs hidden from him. Sighing relieved at the sight of her lovely face he shifted before feeling his hand encased within her own. (y/n) held it close to her chest and he felt her heart thrum beneath his palm gently. It's pulse was music to his ears and Ciel couldn't help but spoon the girl that cuddled close to him as if her life depended on it. He didn't care that he was burning up, he selfishly wanted her warmth within the chill of the room.

The young earl had been cruel towards (y/n) ever since they managed to get away from the first-stringers unnoticed. He had seen the worried look she gave him when he'd coughed and wanted no help from her. The one thing Ciel hated the most nowadays was when she tried to help him when she didn't need to, or when she was too weak to even being doing so. It hurt his pride and he hated that the witch worried and assisted him. The boy didn't want to seem helpless around her, but couldn't help but be. He knew nothing of real work or sacrifice when the (h/c) haired looked at him.

She's a beacon, he thought soundlessly. Yes, a beacon that called out all of his flaws and fears and made them turn to nothing with just her touch, with just her voice. Why did she have to affect him so damn much? It was such a bittersweet feeling and he couldn't understand if he hated it or...

But there was no denying it anymore. He couldn't run away from the statement.

In every way, without a doubt, he completely _needed_ her.

And soon enough he would have to face the truth when she finally figured out how to go home.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Looks like Ciel is starting to understand he likes you, but he mixes like with need. So he thinks you're the only one who can really understand and help him when he really needs it. So yeah. But Ciel is sick! That part was so hard to watch a second time. *Cries* Well at least you both saw each other puking, so you're even now.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who gets in embarrassed for the characters in stories?

Answer for moi; me! Jeez when Ciel gets embarrassed i get TEN TIMES MORE flustered.


	54. Chapter 54

Hope ya like it!

Feeling my skin crawl i opened my eyes groggily to see a blurred white figure in front of me. I blinked again and realized it was a shirt i was looking at that covered a familiar chest. And from the sensation i got from just being close i knew who it was and dreaded to look up. My curiosity got the best of me, however, and i tilted my head up to see his relaxed, sleeping face a centimeter above mine. His lips were parted ever so slightly as his warm breath drifted across my face making it gradually grow warmer.

I moved and tensed as he did as well. That's when i realized his arms were wrapped around me. One of his triceps curled around my waist and tightened, pulling me closer to his warm front as i fought with all my might not to scream in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath I felt his hand in mine as i did. I held it close to my heart unconsciously and Ciel's hand held mine in return. I never would have thought he was a sleep cuddler, or whatever they called them. But that wasn't the main thought of mine at the moment.

_HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF THIS?!_

_"AHH! Why are you yelling?!"_ Jin yelled as i apologized and shifted.

Closing my eyes i took a breath and time skipped away, but not being ready for the sudden balance change i landed on the floor roughly slamming my elbow against it as i pressed my lips together and fought back another scream.

_"OW! What are you doing?!"_

_Nothing!_

_"Well you doing something because my arm hurts now!"_

_JUST IGNORE IT!_

_"HOW?! WE'RE BONDED TOGETHER!"_

I sighed and sobbed silently. We definitely weren't morning people. I stood and winced from the pain in my side, glancing at Ciel as i got up. He was still asleep and I silently thanked the heavens for that. Looking up i jumped as Sebastian stood grinning directly at me.

"Why, good morning" he greeted.

"Shut up" i muttered instantly with a sigh as i leaned forward to see if Ciel's fever had gone down. As i brushed my hand under his bangs i smiled as i saw he was better. He shifted and i flinched as his eye opened.

"(Y/n)?" He choked out.

"Good morning" i smiled softly relaxing with just seeing that beautiful iris.

"Right" he frowned probably remembering last night.

"Your fever has gone down" i said as he stared at me. He seemed thoughtful, what was he thinking about?

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked reminding me that we weren't alone.

"Not well, but...better than yesterday" the earl said leaning up with a few coughs as I pulled away. His focus followed my hand for a split second, or so I thought.

"Drink this" Sebastian offered some water and i frowned as i saw demon's hands. His nails were as black as i remembered and the sign was plastered on the back of his hand clear for all to see.

"Where are your gloves? Your nails and the seal of our contract are on display" Ciel asked noticing as well.

"I got them a bit dirty, i'm afraid" the demon smiled.

 _Doing what, exactly?_ I thought bothered for some reason.

"More importantly, i assume you got my errand done?"

The finger tapping came to mind and envied to know what had been said in their secret code.

"Yes, of course. No need to stay here any longer. Lets leave while everyone is at breakfast" Sebastian informed as he picked Ciel up easily. "Ah, that reminds me... Not to worry. I'll be sure not to tell Lady Elizabeth that you--"

"Got sick! She would be here in seconds" i laughed nervously, warning the demon with a soft glare as he grinned at me. I didn't know exactly what he was going to say, but when it included Lizzy--Ciel's fiancee--i felt i had to intervene.

"What?" The boy questioned confused looking between us.

"We'll speak more once we're home" Sebastian smiled letting his tease go as i sighed thanking the heavens once more.

"Sebas--" Ciel went into a series of coughs as the demon put the earl's coat on and we turned heading out of the infirmary. I stared at the ground in embarrassment in front of the two males wishing the ground would swallow me whole. If the butler had gotten away with that tease i'd probably of time skipped away. Jin trotted up next to me as i started shivering. The reaper was close.

"We've finished our business here, so we'll be taking our leave" Sebastian spoke knowing as well.

"Feel free. I don't care where you go, as long as your master is with you" Suit spoke to my right as the butler walked ahead of me, Ciel half asleep already. I stopped in front of the supernatural being.

"What's your real name?" I hummed.

"William T. Spears" he stated fixing his glasses once more.

" _(Y/n) their leaving_ " Jin informed me as i sighed and bowed hurrying to catch up with my master and the demon. I felt the reapers eyes on me as I did.

~~~

"Ciel! (Y/n)! Where have you been?! You left for two days without a word!" Prince Sohma ranted as soon as we stepped through the door.

"Welcome home" Agni greeted calmly with a bow. They reminded me of a duo i knew, yet they were immensely different.

 _Complete opposites, actually_ , I thought.

"That's none of your affair" Ciel coughed as Sebastian walked inside. I shut the door behind us, pausing to yawn.

"Whats wrong? You look pale!"

"Its nothing serious. Just leave me be."

"It is serious!" Prince Sohma insisted running after him. "You've obviously caught a cold! You probably have a fev--"

"No. My temperature is normal."

"You're lying!"

"No, i'm not!"

I sighed turning away from the childish conversation to face Agni as the earl and prince disappeared upstairs.

"I'll be eating breakfast in the kitchen and getting started on my chores. Please come get me if anyone needs anything" i smiled.

"Of course" he bowed as i walked out of the entrance hall.

~~~

Hearing mumbles of loud yelling upstairs i blew on my porridge and coughed, eating quietly. I was back in my uniform and much happier that we were semi home. I still felt oddly groggy though. Jin laid in his rabbit form on the table complaining about his arms and legs since he had been stuck in his wolf form. He had deserved a long rest so i took him to my room and laid him in bed gently. He curled up on my pillow and huffed as I stroked him a few times and kissed his furry head before getting started on my chores.

~~~

Ciel was bed ridden for the rest of the day. I was glad since he needed his rest, but he no doubt was pissed. The three other men in the house went back and forth to keep the boy satisfied when finally prince Sohma came crying to me that no matter what he did Ciel would not talk to him and the earl was dying of boredom. The way he whined innocently made it seem the navy-ette was actually dying.

"I have work to do" i stated sternly, but softly. "I'm not abandoning my work unless the master orders me too."

"Then it is a good thing he has told me to fetch you" Sebastian grinned behind me. I jumped and shook my head angrily at his tall frame.

"You have got to be kidding me! What does he expect me to do?" I asked with a huff as i crossed my arms.

"Entertain him. He is loathing all of us at the moment and has had enough sleep to leave him wide awake." the demon stated.

"He isn't the only one loathing you at the moment..." i grumbled as i marched upstairs and into the study where all the games were kept. Grabbing as many as i could carry as well as a few books i made my way into Ciel's room and sighed setting it down on the small desk.

"What would you like to play, master?" I asked avoiding his gaze with my back turned towards him.

"A question game" he stated as i looked at all the games and groaned letting my head fall back as i stared at the ceiling.

"Of all the ones i brought you choose a non-physical game, typical." I frowned as i turned grabbing a chair. Setting it beside the window so i could look out it I avoided the earl's beautiful face. "Who's going first?"

"Well you asked a question so i assume you are" he teased as i huffed and slowly cracked a smile. Maybe he wasn't in a bad mood, but I was feeling more relieved that he wasn't questioning me about Sebastian's teasing. Though, with the game that could pop up any second. Hopefully he'd just cuddled me unknowingly in his sleep. My heart pinged painfully at the thought for some reason.

"Are you relieved to be back here?" The earl asked.

"Yes" I answered, my throat a bit dry. "Have you eaten something sweet yet?"

He huffed and I suppressed a giggle.

"No."

"What a surprise!" I gasped mockingly as i continued to stare out the window.

"What did you do to your hand?" He questioned. I hummed and glanced down at my appendages. My eyes widened at the bruise on my palm and few small scabs. When had he noticed it?

"Oh... I...bit it" i admitted sheepishly. "That's weird it should have healed by now..."

"Bit it--?"

"Nuh uh, its my turn" i interrupted as i looked at Ciel and felt my heart break. He sat leaning back against his pillows, with still-red cheeks and a tired look in his eye. He was dressed in a night gown, or so i guessed since his bottom half was covered by blankets. "Can i do anything to help?" I asked. He rolled his eye at my usual worried self.

"You're already doing it. If i am entertained than i am satisfied" the young lord sighed looking away and closing his eye. "Now why did you bite your hand?" He hummed looking back at me after a beat of silence.

"I... I was angry at myself for letting you get sick." I breathed looking down.

"It was i who pushed myself too far, not you--"

"No" i shook my head cutting him off. "I wasn't stubborn enough to drag you to the infirmary before you blacked out."

"You cannot blame yourself--"

"What ran through your mind when i showed up that day?" I asked randomly trying to change the heavy subject as I intertwined my hands.

"...What day?"

"The first day i came here" I sighed. "You seemed pretty pissed that day-uh! Excuse my language!" I gasped covering my mouth. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize" he ordered. I raised my head to gaze into his beautiful eye surprised. I looked down gulping. He sighed. "Many things came to mind that day. I was annoyed since i had to deal with an unknown guest."

I gave him a toothy smile teasingly as he huffed.

"One thought was what exactly caused such a mysterious girl to walk into my mansion just after midnight."

I blinked and looked away again growing flustered.

"What were you thinking when you first met me?" He asked softly as i bit the inside of my cheek.

"I don't think--" he eyed me with a dull frown as i sighed. "Fine. When i first laid eyes on you i thought..." his eye widened slightly in curiosity. "Ithoughtyoulookedlikeaviciousdog" i hurried out as he blinked, deciphering. When he under the boy huffed smirking to himself.

"How ironic."

"That's what i thought when you told me you were the queen's guard dog." I laughed, nodding as I ran a hand through my messy locks.

"Is that all you thought of me?" He hummed.

"Uh... Your name" i added with a nod and a soft exhale. "I remembered liking your name. I know french so..." i shrugged.

"You speak french?" He asked surprised.

"You've gotten way too many turns!" I scolded playfully. "Its my turn now, so what languages do you know?"

"I know french" he teased as i nodded. "And i know German and a small portion of Chinese" he revealed.

"Wow" i breathed. "Okay, um, whats your favorite holiday?" I smiled as he frowned at me and looked away obviously thinking. He shook his head at me. "You don't know?" I chortled.

"I don't pay much attention to such things as holidays" he waved off. "What's yours then?"

"Um... Halloween" i stated. "There was always a party and Sam spoiled me with candy" i giggled at the memory. My parents were always too busy with the 'celebration' so they didn't pay attention while i sneaked out to go trick or treating with Smile.

"Is it true you called Sam Smile?" Ciel asked as i blushed.

"Yeah, that was, uh, my nickname for him" i laughed glancing down, "i found it ironic when you were named that at the circus."

"Yours seemed to fit" he huffed.

"I didn't understand it."

"You--!...You don't know why they called you 'Light'?" Ciel asked with an exasperated frown. I shook my head, oblivious. "You're light, as in light as a feather? Or as in bright?"

I gave him a confused look.

"You jumped across the tight rope and was drowned in gold for God's sake!" He coughed and i stood but he waved it off. "I'm fine."

"Now i get it!" I gasped just realizing. "Oh, i feel so stupid..." A sigh escaped as i chortled shaking my head at myself.

"Imbecile" Ciel sighed with a face that read 'what am i going to do with you?' while i just laughed harder.

~~~

"She cheers your young master up quite well" Agni commented as he and Sebastian listened to their childish game from downstairs. The walls weren't too thick in the house.

"Yes, she has changed many things around the manor, including the young master" Sebastian stated as he prepared lunch.

"It surprised me how young she was to be a servant" the white haired man hummed. "My prince has taking a liking to her as well."

"I'm afraid he will never win her heart" The demon said.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Agni gasped.

"Because her heart has already been won" he smirked.

"I believe in my prince.."

"You think he will win against my young master?"

"I am almost sure of it!"

"Then shall we make a deal?" The demon grinned.

~~~

The town house was quiet for once. Dinner had already been served and most of the day had been filled with (y/n)'s laughter that everyone enjoyed hearing throughout the home. All of that joy had been witnessed by the young earl and he'd enjoyed every bit of it. Being forced to stay in bed when a case was needing to be solved had stressed him out to no ends. But with (y/n) keeping him company as well as entertained with random conversations and games, he'd enjoyed his day of rest.

When the games had all been played the witch resorted to reading the Phantomhive boy a book. Although she had worried about screwing up the sentences and reading aloud, she was relieved to find the him enjoying the story, even if she did mess a few of the larger words up.

Soon enough the earl was fighting not to fall asleep. His fever had greatly reduced which had used up most of his energy for the day, but now he wished he had just an ounce of it back so he could continue to listen to her soft spoken words. When he finally closed his eye and fell to sleep it wasn't until a paragraph passed that the girl realized her master had drifted into a deep slumber. It was dark outside so it was probably near his bed time anyway. However (y/n) had become interested in the book she'd read and wanted to finish the chapter before leaving. Before starting to read again, however, she stood and quietly removed the eye patch from Ciel's relaxed face. After that she shifted in her chair next to the bed, opposite to the earl, and laid her face in her hands as she stared at the book beneath her laying open on the soft blankets. She barely made it to the end before her eyelids drooped and she too fell asleep as well.

The door to the room opened revealing the dark clothed demon with a glass of water on a silver tray. His red eyes widened just a bit as he saw both his master and the servant asleep. It was not nearly as surprising as this morning when he'd caught them tangled in each other's embrace, but the butler had not expected to see such a similar scene twice in one day. He sighed slightly as he saw the girl's head resting on a book sleeping soundly and the demon frowned as he spotted the young master had fallen asleep upright against the pillow.

Although the demon would have loved to tease them about this he knew he would have to bring the witch to her room and make sure his master was comfortable as well. His ember eyes flickered down to the white fox at his feet as it trotted in and sat down by it's master, staring at Sebastian as if waiting for him to move her.

~~~

I woke up in my bed the next morning confused as to how i got there. When i racked my brain for memories during my bath all i remembered was reading a book before i drew a blank. Jin was still asleep so i left him in my room before going about and doing my chores. I had not been hungry so i skipped breakfast.

After getting a good amount done i saw it was still morning and decided to take a break out on the back porch. When i arrived i was relieved to find myself alone and rested on a bench clearing my scratchy throat. The cool morning cleared my thoughts as i reveled in the sounds of nature. Opening my eyes as i heard footsteps I smiled at Agni.

"Good morning" i bowed slightly.

"Pardon my intrusion, but i thought you might want some tea?" He questioned.

"Oh thank you" i said, grateful as he passed me a warm cup. The steam danced in the air smelling of honey and some unknown ingredient. "Its been quiet today" i started after a sip, it soothed me instantly.

"Quiet indeed. Prince Sohma was up all night taking care of the master Phantomhive and is currently sleeping in his room. Your young master, however, is still sleeping" he informed.

"Has he gotten worse?" I asked worried.

Agni laughed out, "Its the exact opposite, miss. You helped him greatly with your company yesterday and for that he has been rewarded with a peaceful rest." I shook my head not completely believing him. "You have the gift of healing within you, i can sense it."

"I think the only healing i do is filled with pain and i don't want to use it" i admitted, although it was a hidden truth.

"Healing can be painful at times, but it is always worth it the end."

"You're very wise."

"I do my best to be in times of need" he smiled as we laughed together.

~~~

"He'll be hungry when he wakes up" i told Sebastian as we cleaned the kitchen together.

"I have prepared his meal for that moment" he informed me as i rolled my eyes. Of course he would have.

"I cant believe he's slept this long, i'm sure he'll be upset when he's realized he slept a day away" i commented.

"His health must come first after all" the butler replied as i agreed with a hum. I sighed as Jin flew passed the window checking in on me like always. I knew sooner or later we would be back out there--all of us--facing the case once more. Something bothered me within this mystery and i wasn't sure what. But who wouldn't be bothered by children going missing?

"Sebastian" i called as he hummed behind me. "If you guys go somewhere I'm going as well."

"That's good to hear" he humored me as i frowned.

~~~

"Oh dear" i laughed as the usual three helpers bawled over the phone. It seems Elizabeth had visited the manor and was set on staying there until Ciel came back. "Tanaka is dressed as a rabbit this time?" I snorted as they told me everything. Lizzy was the only girl i knew who could torment people with cute things. "I see. I'm sure we'll be returning soon enough... Yes... Yes i understand!" I laughed nodding. "Okay, see you all soon. Bye" i hung up and sighed. Those three were a handful.

 _"Ciel's up and wanting to leave"_ Jin alerted me. I hurried to get changed into the trousers and shirt i had kept. It was better than a drafty skirt. Grabbing my coat quickly I tried to tame my hair before giving up with anti-gravity locks. Heading upstairs i spotted Ciel coming down the hallway ready to go with Sebastian right behind him.

"You're not going" he said as soon as he saw me.

"You cant stop me" i stated as i crossed my arms. "You can try to leave me behind but i'll be able to keep up on Jin and time skip." I wasn't technically lying since i didn't know if it _wouldn't_ work or not. I was not going to sit by when trouble was starting to rear its head around the corner. Ciel sighed and i was happy to see him back in his top hat with his cane in hand.

"You do realize Sebastian is going to carry us do you not?" Ciel said as i frowned.

"...Well, good thing I wore these" i pointed down at my pants. "I'm used to piggyback rides anyway" i huffed as i turned heading downstairs and outside before i bumped into the prince. I was quick enough, but i heard Ciel get caught as i slid out the door and laughed quietly. The night was cold, but i had my coat and Jin. He flew down from the earl's window sliding around my neck in his fox form.

 _"I'm not gonna enjoy this ride"_ he sighed as i smiled sadly and patted him.

"It'll only be a while, you're welcome to fly. I'm sure there's something that can keep up with Sebastian?" I hummed not too sure.

 _"Maybe, but not for a long time"_ he huffed. _"Besides i have to keep you warm"_ he shrugged. I smile at him and turned as Sebastian closed the door.

"Ladies first" Ciel smirked as i rolled my eyes. The demon kneeled and i quickly slid onto his back ignoring the embarrassment as he picked the navyette up in his arms. "Sure you wont slip?"

"Stop teasing me or I'll skip ahead" i growled as i laid my chin on the opposite shoulder of the butler so i wouldn't have to see the lord's smug face.

"Could you really do such a thing?"

"Who knows?" I muttered as Sebastian jumped high into the sky leaving the townhouse far behind. I tightening my legs around his middle as well as my arms around his neck as the wind blew my hair back. Jin had shifted places, his stomach now against the front of my neck so his head and tail faced behind us. He kept my neck warm and i kept my face down so the icy wind wouldn't freeze burn my face off. Even though we went expeditiously Sebastian's movements were swift and agile. I had no trouble holding on, it was just the fact that i would have to do so for an unknown amount of time, but i knew i could do it. My will power came from wanting to protect my friends.

Though some of it was pulled from the fact Ciel's arm rested on my folded calves, radiating warmth. I had the brunette's arms to keep my legs in place since he carried the young master and his own had to be next to his sides. Although i knew it was just the way we were set up--that his arm rested on my calf I mean--I wanted to pretend just for the hour that it meant he cared if i fell off or not. And that pathetic belief helped me make it through our journey.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I thought we needed some questions answered between these two and why not in the form of a game?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you guys have any questions for me? What would you ask Ciel?

Answer for moi; I'll answer as many as i can. So any confusion?  And probably if I could work for him (NO REASON AT ALL FOR THAT PSSH).


	55. Chapter 55

Hope ya like it!

The trip passed by quicker than i expected, but maybe that was because i nodded off for a bit due to the grogginess that would not lighten up. When i opened my eyes to the stinging wind i felt my throat go dry as i spotted the foreboding mansion in the distance. During the day i might have called it pretty, but when it was the dead of night all i could think of was the possible horrors that lied in such a great amount of space.

We landed softly in front of the large home, silence weighing me down. I slid off as Sebastian laid Ciel down. Nearly stumbling from the tingling sensation in my legs I blew out a harsh breath. They had fallen asleep along with my hands. Shaking my limbs I stretched them with a sigh as Jin jumped from my neck and circled doing the same.

"So this is their estate" Ciel stated. "Well? Does it smell?" He asked Sebastian as i shivered. I hummed not too sure if it had been a sense or not since it was awfully cold.

"Yes. I don't know if they're all here, but those who are seem well" Sebastian answered. So there were missing children here and alive by the sounds of it. How did he sense that? I was envious for the talent.

We four turned our heads to the estate and started towards the front. Our footsteps were quiet as we made our way to the steps and i shifted my arm back to the waist of my pants. I was relieved to fill the bulge of my secret weapon. I had been surprised when my aunt had given me the gun that day.

Crossing my arms I fixed my coat over my pants once more and looked forward as the earl made his way up the stairs. The demon stopped letting me pass him and I was halfway up when the door opened in front of the young lord. I went frigid and Jin froze beside my foot in mid-step.

"Welcome to the manor. We've been expecting you, Lord Phantomhive" a voice spoke, vaguely familiar. My eyes widened at the sight of Joker as he bowed, door wide. His face was serious, something i was not used to, along with his voice.

"Joker." Ciel spoke, shock nowhere to be found. It was the man's home that had been suspected after all. It was sad how a circus did so much damage when they were suppose to be making awed smiles instead. Sebastian walked up behind me as i bent down to pick up Jin. He sat back on my shoulders, body tense.

"Please, come in" the ringmaster moved back and the lord walked forward. I followed after him with the demon right behind me to close the doors. Darkness greeted us and i felt my heart pulse speed up out of fear, but it was the crank-like movements i heard that brought the disturbing memory back.

**_The tall hatter stood over me singing his disillusioned song as strings were pulled through my skin leaving an agonizing sting behind in their wake._ **

I jerked back shaking as a candle was lit and soon creating a trail up to the main light source. Gazing around with a frightened gasp I saw the realistic doll bodies, rather they were real or not, they scared me no matter what. I had seen enough of lively looking dolls, enough to last for a lifetime.

" _It's okay_ " Jin nudged my jaw as i swallowed nodding. I clenched my hands into fists as Ciel spoke.

"What is this?" He asked disgusted. I kept my head down not wanting to see the bodies.

"This way."

I turned following Joker. If the next room didn't hold these figurines than i was more than welcomed to follow. We walked up another flight of stairs and i listened to Sebastian and Ciel behind me.

"Well young master? Shall i kill him now and rescue the children?"

I winced at the demon's question. I knew death would be involved, but would i see someone murdered? Someone i had come to know just a bit? If Joker did kidnap these children than he deserved to be punished, but would the earl really kill him? Would i be okay with that? There were too many questions.

"No. If they're still alone it's probably best to capture Kelvin first." Ciel's answer calmed me just slightly as we made our way down a hallway. Paintings hung and i felt as if eyes were on me at every corner. "We cant report to Her Majesty without knowing the situation or his motives."

"Very good, my lord" Sebastian whispered. We stopped as Joker laughed, deeply and borderline disturbing. I tensed as Ciel came to a stop beside me.

"It really is true, 'ee cant judge people by appearances" the orange haired man stated. "A little teacher like 'ee has the stage names 'Queen's guard dog' and 'villainous noble?' I reckon that's hard, Smile" Joker smiled somberly at him before looking at me. I closed my eyes looking away. It wasn't my fault i had to lie, it was his if he was the one who did the crime thing master had to put an end to.

"I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive. I don't tolerate servants speaking to me so familiarly" said boy frowned angrily as my heart stopped for just a beat.

 _He...hates servants speaking to him by name_... _?_

"'Ee be a noble, all right. Dinner is ready" Joker bowed opening the doors to our left. "Please."

I let Ciel pass as well as Sebastian before following after numbly. The earl was seated by the ringmaster and i stayed standing by Sebastian.

"Here he is." The demon informed. I turned my head to the right to see who exactly this Kelvin man was. My imagination had not been prepared for what i might see, and i certainly was not expecting such a character.

"L-Lord Phantomhive, you came!" An old man's voice sounded with such astonishment and happiness. Bile rose in my throat at the tone. The way the man spoke reminded me of my father on a much worse level. The way he smiled made the memories of his overly happy days come back. Those days when he would compliment me and touch me...

My skin crawled and i fought not to shake again. The man's face was all bandaged up, except for his eyes and mouth and he sat in a wheelchair pushed by two children who looked dull and dazed. Were they the ones that were missing? There had been so many files...

Jin tensed around my neck and I regretted bringing him.

"Oh, its like a dream, having you so close to me! I'm embarrassed to meet you looking like this..."

"You're Lord Kelvin?" Ciel questioned his calm voice echoing slightly in the spacious room.

"That's right! Ah, that formality makes me feel a bit shy. I've prepared a feast for you!" Kevin exclaimed as he rang a bell. My heart jumped to my throat as more children dressed in maid uniforms shuffled out with trays and a large centerpiece buffet of what looked like seafood. "This is an 1875 vintage. Wine from the year you were born! Too overblown, do you think?"

 _Oh i hate this_ , I closed my eyes too disgusted to watch. Kidnapped kids forced to work for this horrid man. I could immediately tell something was wrong and off about him. The one behind it all spoke to Ciel like some stalker-ish follower and it made my stomach twist and churn. I was glad i hadn't eaten much at dinner.

" _We'll get through this. We always do_ " Jin stated, his voice shaking.

I heard something, like water pouring, and opened my eyes to see Sebastian sip a glass of whine made for Ciel.

"Evidently it isn't poisoned" he told our master.

"I don't need a taster. I've no interest in eating a meal put on by rats"

My heart clenched at his words. Were these children the rats or was it Kelvin and Joker he spoke of?

"Now, those children..."

I relaxed, gilt-ridden for doubting the young earl.

"It seems we can assume there are more victims than the police knew" Sebastian spoke.

"But they look--" Ciel started probably noticing their dull eyes and blank faces as well.

"Oh, i know!" Kelvin exclaimed as I flinched. "A meal without entertainment will bore you, wont it, my lord? Joker! Put on your show."

"What? B-But--"

"Just do it" the insane male ordered. Were the rest of the circus performers here? My eyes widened.

 _Doll_...

"Of course" Joker gave in and stepped onto the stage with slow movements. Going frigid he turned to face us twirling his staff and smashing it down on the floor as he stared ahead. "Welcome, Lord Phantomhive! Tonight, we'll take thee to a world of thrilling enchantment!" He announced with feigned excitement as the curtain lifted to show a line of dressed up kids. My breath caught in my throat.

He wasn't going to make them perform was he? Not the things that his trained group did? Clapping was heard from Kelvin as Joker spoke.

"First, our tightrope walker!"

My blood ran ice cold as i looked up at the girl far above us.

 _No..._ My fists clenched _. He wouldn't..._

"No safety net tonight, me lovelies! Its a bona fide--" The child stepped onto the rope taking one, clumsy step before falling.

A gasp tore through me as I slammed into the girl unconsciously wrapping my arms around her small body as i collapsed, shaking as i held her. I'd blinked without realizing it. My powers buzzed beneath my skin as my senses were heightened.

"A-Are you okay?" I whispered pulling back to look at her masked face. She stayed un-moving in my arms before sitting up and walking back towards the ladder. I grabbed her wrist, gripping her tightly. "You cant do that!" I told her but she insisted on going back up.

"No! You're ruining the show!"

I turned with wide eyes as Kelvin glared at me.

"Joker make her stop and continue the show!"

"Joker you cant possibly--" i hissed turning towards the circus leader.

"I'm sorry little lady, i did not ask 'ee any volunteers from the audience" the ringmaster spoke turning to look at me with a forced smile as his eyes revealed the fear within. "Please return to your seat" he ordered cheerfully. My heart beat thundered in my ears, aching slow as I realized the madness that lied within this mansion.

"(Y/n)" Ciel called sternly and i bowed my head shaking in complete anger as i let go of the girl's wrist and walked back towards the earl.

"Next, our lion tamer!" Joker yelled as i froze and dared to glance back. A cart rolled out with two children within a cage and the dangerous beast as well. I brought my hands to my mouth shaking my head as I stumbled back in horror. "Watch as he masters the savage beast!"

I turned as i held Jin to my chest hiding him as the children were ripped to shreds. The sound of tearing flesh and blood splattering sounded as I choked on my breath.

_Oh my God...is this happening?_

Clapping and laughing sounded and i gritted my teeth. How could someone do something like this?!

"And now, our knife thrower! What will become of this maiden on the cross?!"

" _S T O P !"_ I screamed in horror closing my eyes as I leaned forward, the word calling from my throat. Silence greeted my yell as i raised my head and turned to see Sebastian on stage. The child being forced to do the dangerous trick was strapped to a wheel still and dazed as the rest. The demon reached forward laying the knives he'd caught previously down casually. Taking off the girl's mask, he compared her to a pack of papers in his hand.

"Elary Nixon, who went missing in Cornwall. That settles it. Right as always, young master" Sebastian turned as i lowered my head once more. My body jerked every few seconds as i held Jin feeling him quake in my arms. One second into our bond and I felt his wave of fear collapse along with mine.

 _I'm sorry. I should have never brought you_ , i told him as i kissed his head and walked on wobbling legs.

"Forcing children you abducted to perform...Yes, i suppose this is one way to enjoy the circus" the demon spoke.

"S-Sorry! You didn't like this either?" The disgusting man sounded worried for only the amusement. It was never life that was put first in these people's sick minds. Only the benefits and the awards.

I looked to the young earl and he stared back at me. Ever so slowly I shook my head at him once wishing this all to be over.

"We're done here" he stated standing abruptly at my action and knocking over the cup of whine in front of him. The dark liquid spilled over the table cloth staining it deeply like the blood on the stage. "I'm not in the habit of sharing a table with riffraff lower than farm animals" he spat as he walked towards the criminal slowly.

"Wh-what? Whats wrong?!"

"This will do for my report to the Queen: 'I found the foul, vulgar, unsightly, perverted brute, and i disposed of him.'"

My eyes widened as my master pulled out a gun. It all happened so fast. Joker swung coming out of nowhere with a short sword. He just missed the earl because of Sebastian. All four males were frozen in mid-fight. I ran forward with a gasp holding Jin tightly as i rounded the table and stopped behind the navyette. The sword tip pointed at his head, while a knife pointed at the attacker's throat.

"M-My lord?" Kelvin questioned the gun pointed at him and did a double take as he spotted the sword. "Joker! Don't point that dangerous thing at the earl!"

I would not even try to wrap my mind around this man. He was too long gone, his mind tangled and chipped with unknown damage. For some reason he was obsessed with Ciel and that only made me despise him more.

"But--" Joker sputtered.

"You disobey me?" Kelvin glared teeth bared as the circus leader gritted his own dropping the weapon.

"Lord Kelvin, where are the children you kidnapped?" Ciel questioned.

"Hmm? Oh! You wanted to meet them? They're in the cellar--I'll take you there right now. There's something down there i want to show you anyhow."

" _It's...gotta be a trap_ " Jin whispered in a high frightened voice as i tried to soothe him with soft strokes and my warmth, but nothing could take back what he'd seen.

 _I know, but Ciel needs to go, and i have to follow. Shh,_ I tried to hush him as he whined softly against my neck. _I won't let anything happen to you. Its okay,_ i sighed thinking of Smile as the words passed through my mind. _I've got you._

~~~

We all were crowded in an elevator run by chains as weighted events pushed down on me, warning what was to come. Kelvin spoke of how delighted he was to be talking with the young master and it disturbed me in every way possible. Although i was not a stranger to death, i hated to see it. I still wasn't sure how i would feel about Ciel if he pulled that trigger. I couldn't blame him if he did, though. This man was more than words could describe. The earl's earlier description met my standards, albeit well enough.

I was worried about myself at the moment. It would take just one flinch and if my powers deemed that movement dangerous they would strike out without my consent. Like my aunt had said, they were their own thing, alive and viciously smart in the most deadly of situations. My talents knew me inside and out, just like Jin. They wouldn't hurt someone I cared about, or so Diana had stated. But what if they don't listen to me?

_What if I'm not the one in control?_

"Save your breath and take me to the children." Ciel frowned as i stood next to him. His voice pulled me from my inner turmoil. Sebastian was on my right keeping Joker silent and still with a knife against his throat. The young lord still had his gun pointed at the sick man's head and my own weighed heavily against my mind at my back.

"R-Right sorry" Kelvin apologized as the children rolled him forward. "But i'm so happy... I've been filled with regret ever since that day. I keep thinking, 'Why couldn't i be there by your side then?'"

"'That day'? 'By my side'? What are you on about?" The earl glared. We stopped in front of two large doors and bile rose in my throat as a single memory that did not belong to me surfaced.

"No amount of regret can turn back time. But i realized something. If we cant go back, then we'll just do it again! Here, look!"

My horrified stare could never compete with Ciel's heart wrenching gasp as those doors opened. My memory was perfect and at I abhorred it.

My eyes flashed with the remembrance of the little navy haired boy being slashed and burned for sick torture. His pleasing cries for help, his agonized screams of pain echoed in my mind replaying over and over like a broken record. I couldn't imagine how he felt to be back in an exact looking place.

I couldn't comfort him, i didn't know how. We weren't that close for me to know such things. I didn't know all of the suffering he went through so i couldn't help him with such a delicate subject. But, god, did I want to.

"I'm afraid it took me three years to get ready."

The gun flicked back and forth in the fumbling grip of his. Ciel's hands shook horribly and i yearned to hold them and tell him it would be alright, but the sad thing was i didn't know if it would be or not.

Children lied in cages. Some of their heads shaven in places as they stared out into the distance, no longer here anymore. Their minds were too far gone and they were but empty souls. I felt ill.

"Now, Lord Phantomhive, let us repeat that day three years ago!"

Jin jumped from my arms before running towards the cages. He wanted to help the kids, but there was nothing he could do.

"You know, my lord, i remember perfectly the first day we met. Yes, it all started on that day five years ago-!"

_I can't listen to this._

I was far enough away to block the awful story of this kidnapper and murder. Sebastian was by Ciel's side so I had nothing to fear, but the earl was going to break down. If not soon, then later. And I would be there to do anything I could.

 _"We can help them right? They're just in shock. We're around the same age! I know i could help!"_ Jin cried staring between the bars as i crouched down beside him.

"Jin you cant help them" i whispered as he sobbed and jumped onto me.

 _"Why?! Why would someone do this?!"_ He shook as i shook my head not knowing the answer. I picked him up gently, holding him close as his fox-self wrapped around my throat. He said nothing more and i wished i had never let him come once more.

"It was you who killed them, wasn't it, my lord?"

I turned with a disgusted frown as i walked back towards Ciel with anger in every step.

"How i envy them. A beautiful end, with the cold moon on their deathbeds... Please make me one of them. Look! I've prepared everything just as it was then! The ritual chamber and the lambs...and finally my lord- _you_!"

I did not flinch as the bullet passed through his stomach. The vile monster was asking for it from the lord as i came up behind him.

" _Father!_ " Joker screamed and i turned reaching for my gun, but Sebastian was quicker and i watched the man fall as his last arm was sliced clean off. The smell of fresh blood made me nauseous as my stomach churned and I stumbled back.

"Stay out of my master's way, please" the demon spoke. I turned as Kelvin fell from his chair worming his way towards the earl.

"Its hurts, my lord... It's agony! Please! If you're going to kill me--"

 _He will not. Touch. Him_. I squinted my gaze at the kidnapper and he froze just before reaching Ciel. I felt the power flowing through me from freezing all the time around that bandaged body, all except that head of his. Even my talents knew what to do when my mind was stuck on the present.

"I cant move--ugh! Please! Give me the death they had!" The cretin pleaded trying to reach for my master. I would never let that horrid _thing_ so much as lay a finger on him. Not in my lifetime, which happened to be forever.

"The death they had?" Ciel finally spoke. He raised his foot slamming it down in the man's head and forcing his face into the ground with tough crunch. "Then you best prostrate yourself like the worm you are, and beg a demon" he spat aiming his gun back at the Kelvin once more. Crimson flooded the floor.

"Please, don't kill him!" Joker screamed from behind. "Whatever else he may be, he's our savior!"

I let my power drop since Ciel had the man pinned. There was no use in tiring myself out when I was already exhausted. I listened to the circus performer in silence.

"Abandoned by our parents, abandoned by the state... He saved us from a daily fear of starvation! We had lots of brothers and sisters back at the workhouse who are still young! They cant live without him! So--"

"So that's why you kidnapped all the children?" Ciel huffed looking towards the ringmaster coldly. "To save your own skins, you obeyed and sacrificed others."

"...That's right" Joker whispered looking down with a numbness in his eyes. "England is a living hell for people born like us. We had nothing. No money for bread, no arms to shield our friends with. But father rescued us from the streets, gave us hands and feet to protect those we care about. That's why we decided to live. Even if another hell is waiting for us... I've known all along that what we're doing is wrong. But I..."

"You aren't wrong" the young lord stated as I looked up surprised. "You fought to protect your world. What's wrong with that? In the end 'justice' is just an official line taken by those in power to serve their own ends. No one's looking out for others. If you're careless, you'll be robbed."

My fingers curled into fists at the boy's world.

"There are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who steal, and those who are stolen from. And today, i steal your futures. That's all this is."

I closed my eyes and let out a quiet exhale. The earl spoke the truth, but there was so much more than stealing in this world. People did look out for one another, I was one of those few. I forgave when no one else would. After everything she had done to me, I forgave her. My father was an entirely different story, but given the time who knows what I would be capable of. Ciel just didn't know what lied passed the wall he'd built around himself, so i could not deny that he was absolutely right, but completely wrong as well.

Joker laughed wholeheartedly, falling onto his back saying: "yeah, you're right. But guess what? You three will lose something precious tonight, too. The troupe is on its way to your mansion!"

My heart stopped as i remembered the usual three's news on the phone.

**_"Lady Elizabeth will be visiting she will!"_ **

I looked to Ciel, but he seemed collectively calm. It was then that i remembered those three once more and relaxed. Everything would be alright with them around. Doll came to mind, however, and my heart pinged painfully. She would be killed.

"How do you think we captured all those kids without getting caught? All the witnesses disappear. We're pros. If anyone crosses our paths on the job for any reason, we eliminate them. You're the target. I wonder how many will be killed while they search for you?"

"Killed?" Ciel huffed, unbelieving.

"Yes. Everyone, even the servants."

Sebastian smiled with an amused huff.

"Whats so funny...?" Joker glared growing angrily, clearly confused.

"Who do you take them for? Those are Phantomhive servants" said owner informed him. "Those are private soldiers Sebastian and i personally selected. They'll protect Phantomhive secrets and Phantomhive pride from anything. That's what makes a Phantomhive servant."

"Private...soldiers? Even...her?" The crippled man spat weakly staring at me with pure hatred.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm just a girl with some tricks up her sleeves" i shrugged apologetically as i crossed my arms.

_Sorry to disappoint... I wish I could be such a servant, though._

"Phantomhive is a shadow which exists solely to dispose of Her Majesty's worries" Ciel told Joker. "Once you enter our den, you can never return to the light." A blue eye glanced at me and i kept my gaze on Joker as he slowly began to black out.

"They're pros, too!" He forced out. "They...wont be easy to--"

"You're free to believe what you like, but don't forget that _I_ chose them" Sebastian stressed as he threw down the bloody knife he held to the floor. An echo of silver hitting marble made me wince. The circus leader bowed his head and i turned away as he started to cry. Nothing was more heartbreaking than seeing a man cry.

"Don't cry; it's pathetic" Ciel frowned. "Crying wont change anything. The world is never kind to anyone."

"Smile..."

My fists clenched at the name.

"I only have one name, and its Ciel Phantomhive" his voice was strong and full of truth when he spoke.

"Light..." Joker sobbed turning to me. I shook my head in denial, not being able to look at him.

_It's not my fault. It's not my fault._

"I'm sorry, Joker. This is what happens when you upset the queen" i told him softly. "Her guard dog was sent so there is nothing else between us."

He closed his eyes looking away as i fought my own tears back. There was nothing more i could do. He deserved his punishment, he had brought it on himself. But even if he was the one at fault it still hurt and filled me with guilt to watch him slowly bleed to death.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ugh...i hate when boys cry...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who would you follow to the ends of the earth?

Answer for moi; Ciel.... But if we're talking real terms then...my best friend.


	56. Chapter 56

Hope ya like it!

A creak was heard as we looked up and i frowned as the doctor rolled in from the circus.

There was no denying it anymore. Everyone we had come to know at the circus had been a part of the kidnappings, but what also made me uneasy was the fact that this man had taken care of Ciel when he was sick. It caused my stomach to drop as bile rose in my throat.

"Sorry i'm late! I brought more! Hmm?" The male hummed noticing us. My eyes focused on the crate behind him filled with more children. It felt as if it my insides were rotting from the inside out as I saw their void-like eyes. This whole house was sickening, holding these poor, innocent infants. "Light, Smile? Black too? What are you doing here?"

"S-stay away Doc!" Joker choked out barely able to form words. "They're... the Queen's guard dog!"

"Hmm? Oh, you're the ones?" The doctor asked not seemingly any different from before at the warning. He seemed strangely relaxed even though he had been caught red handed.

"Run, please!"

"What? Why? You're the kidnappers, and i only did what the baron hired me to." The cripple stood perfectly fine on his feet as his wheelchair rolled back ever so slightly from the action. "I have no reason to run."

"Doc...your legs aren't...lame?" The armless male wheezed.

"My legs? Oh yes, they're perfectly sound. I've just been sitting in the chair. Kids like you trust me more easily that way."

My lips pressed into a thin line at his words as he looked to me when saying them. What lies both sides told. Of course, I wasn't like those children. I may welcome someone easily, but there was always room for doubt no matter the person.

"Oh! Lord Kelvin!" The crazed man ran over to the dead one on the floor looking at the hole in his back inflicted by the bullet. The cretin had finally perished. "Well, he's done for. That's just cruel. I'd finally found a patron who understood my ideals!"

"Ideals?" Sebastian questioned behind me.

"Right, my ideals! I've been working for years to make the perfect prosthetic! And after all that research at last i arrived at the finest material. Lighter and stronger than wood and with the unique, sterile beauty of ceramic! I created what no one before me had been able to." Doc explained in excitement as he picked up Joker's cut off hand. I turned away at the sight of the limp limb dripping scarlet. "The only problem with my material was that it was a touch difficult to gather."

"Yes, your prosthetics did have a lovely texture" Sebastian commented. "Almost like bone china."

My throat went dry as i looked at all the children around me and felt all the pieces fall into place. Blocking Jin I covered my mouth feeling nausea as my stomach jolted and shuddered.

"You can appreciate this beauty, Black? But you're off the mark! I wish you wouldn't rate my work the same as cattle bone china!"

"I do recall you saying you used 'special' materials."

"You're _sick_..." i whispered staring at the ground as i hugged myself at the thought of the these kids went through.

"Oh? She's figured it out already? Smart girl! That's right! Special materials i can only get here!" The maniac danced going towards the cage.

"D-do you mean...?!" Ciel sputtered starting to understand.

"It saves the trouble of dumping them somewhere. Brilliant recycling, don't you think?"

"It cant be..." Joker whispered. He looked down at his bone arm as his face contorted in disgust and complete horror. He sat up screaming as he rammed his prosthetic against the ground. We weren't the only ones that hadn't known.

"See? Another patient rejecting it" Doc sighed.

"I cant believe what we've..." The ringmaster laid back down too weak from the blood loss. He went silent as more tears streamed down his face landing against the dusty floor.

"And you were so happy to have this right hand, too!"

"If i'd known, i wouldn't have..."

"You wouldn't have wanted it? Are you sure?" The crazed monster pouted. Joker's eyes widened and squinted as he frowned and bowed his head in regret.

"Only revolting people like you would use people's _bones_ for themselves!" I screeched getting the thoughts out of my head and gritting my teeth in anger. I turned to the killer rearing my head back as I spoke. "Humans aren't animals! You can't use them for your benefit and your _disgusting_ desires for money. _You're a murder!_ "

The doctor only sighed at my staement.

"Well, this is the end of my job here. Oh, i say! Lord Phantomhive, would you hire me? In fact, introduce me to the Queen! She is getting on in years. She could use some maintenance, surely? I've got a record of successful experiments, and i do excellent work."

"Shut your mouth, you scum" Ciel snapped.

"Aw, are you another pigheaded type who cares more about process than results? Everyone sings my praises until they know!" My heart jumped as he opened the cage and pulled out a little girl. "But the baron was different. He was highly motivated to seek beauty, and he spared no expense covering my materials and costs! He was a top-class patron."

"S-stop..." i forced out quietly.

"Making top-class product takes top-class ingredients. It's just common sense, don't you think?"

I saw Ciel move and turned as his eye went wide. He saw the child be put on the table and the memory of him lying on that very thing when he was young flashed in my head and no doubt in his as well. He stumbled back afraid and i knew it had struck him in a place only reached once before.

Metal glinted and my inner guard had finally had enough. With my eyes closed tightly my body bent forward at the waist and I screamed in complete and roaring anger. An anguished wave overflowed my veins, breaking down the dams that hid them behind the helpless child I'd been. An itching heat filled me and whipped away, tearing something that made me choke as a horrific wail reached my ears.

All too soon the powers burrowed back into my quivering form and I didn't have to look up to know I'd just killed that man.

**_"You're a murder!_ ** **"**

_...And so am I._

_Ciel_. Reminding myself I started towards him, his figured blurred within the background. Something pulsed within me at that moment and i winced grabbing my head as voices sounded in the distance, too muffled to understand. I shook my head and blinked, gasping as the earl dropped his weapon and screamed at the top of his lungs. Clutching at his face the boy stared upwards stumbling backwards as he broke down.

My eyes widened in shock, for i had never seen him look so terrified. It broke my heart to see such a strong willed child as scared as one could be. Covering his mouth the lord gagged throwing up slightly as he leaned forward shaking. I was already running towards him ignoring the pain in my head and pressure in my chest. In my own way I was distracting myself from the deed I'd just dealt, my worry winning out.

The earl held a hand up, it trembling while his head hung. I paused, thinking only for a moment that he didn't want me near him, that he was signaling me to stop, but then I realized he was undeniably reaching for someone. And whether it was for me or Sebastian i wasted no time in grabbing it tightly ignoring the moisture painting his dark glove.

"Ciel" i called softly looking back behind me to see what it was that threw him off. I whipped my head away at the sight of blood and felt my stomach twist once more and my throat tighten.

 _I did that_ , I couldn't help but think warily.

"It's okay..." I forced a calm tone as I clutched the navyette's hand within mine hoping what i said was the truth. What was I even suppose to say? What did he need to hear to make him realize the past was over and he was safe? I needed to stop him from remembering it...but how could I? Was it even his past that caused his mental breakdown? Had it been me that had shattered his shield's limit with my actions?

No matter what i said something like this would always be in the back of his mind, just like the silhouette of my father hovering over me, defiling me. I shuddered and put on a brave front, it already began to crack. If i could do anything it was pretending everything was fine for the sake of my friends. I was the actor in my family, putting on the smile that hid all pain--all insufferable agony behind those damn curtains. That was my strength, the mask, and it was the only thing I was good at portraying back then. I wanted to put it on and pretend for his sake, I wanted to comfort him, but...

 _I can't_... Not this time, not after what I just did. I told myself I wasn't the victim anymore and I was right in a sense, it was now that man that was the victim of me. I'd become something I never wanted to be, while still being the worthless child I'd always been. Where was _my_ comfort? My strength?

The truth was I never even believed I had it in the first place.

"You'll...be okay." I heard myself say to him as my lungs shuttered and my throat ran dry like a stream in the Sahara desert. The only thing I could do was cry in my shocked state as I let go of the boy's hand, falling into him as I wrapped my arms around him. "You have Sebastian... He'll protect you..."

_I don't have him. I don't have my Smile._

"Just tell him and...it will all go away."

_Nothing will ever change for me, but you still have a chance._

"Go back home, Ciel." I begged wanting him to get away from this horrific nightmare that I couldn't escape even when my eyes were open. Everything was starting to blur and my mind was jumbled. I felt so weak--pathetic and my fear was enveloping me, even though there was nothing else to be afraid of. What was the matter with me?

_I'm breaking..._

Suddenly a quivering hand cupped my face and focusing on the sensation I realized just how many tears I'd cried. The soft texture of his glove kissed my skin as my head was tilted back gingerly. Before I could wonder what he was doing, Ciel and I were face to face. His left eye shun in the light, a beautiful pale amethyst. I had never seen his contract with the demon.

Somehow, it fit him, and I hated it. That symbol was going to be the death of the earl someday and where would I be when it happened? When the contract was fulfilled?

"Kill them." He whispered and my eyes widened at the order. "Kill them, Sebastian." My lips parted, quivering as I turned confused on who else there was to-- "Don't look." The hand on my face lowered to grip my chin as I was forced to stay staring at the earl. His eyes never left mine, his face expressionless. "Burn it, Sebastian."

"Would 'it' be the this mansion, my lord?"

"Yes."

"Young master, i gathered from Her Majesty's letter that our current mission is to find the kidnappers and rescue the children-"

"They're gone." The lord stated, numbly and my heart throbbed painfully in my chest as his words. He was right, but the order was merciless. "Don't leave anything behind" He said, tone smooth as his hands slid from my chin coming to rest on my hands that had buried themselves in his trench coat at some point. With his own, Ciel held mine tightly turning so we faced the exit, our fingers intertwined, my right, his left. I wish I had his courage, his ability to be unperturbed in situations like these. "Burn everything here to ash. _This is an_ _order."_

Soft footsteps sounded and i felt the ravenette come up behind us. The fiery heat began, this time on the outside of my body.

"Yes, my lord."

The flames the demon created were scorching, but they did not burn as it engulfed us along with the horrid mansion.

 _You're free_ , I thought to the children absentmindedly, grieving silently for them. If there was a heaven they deserved to go to such a paradise. They deserved anything beside this place.

~~~

 _"(Y/n)?"_ Jin whispered as we walked through what felt like the pits of hell. I had nearly forgotten his presence and retreated into my guilt. The flames made my thoughts muddle as i held onto Ciel for guidance. My strength was fleeting fast, it wouldn't be long before i passed out. Something else was bothering me besides the fact my hair was all white, but i didn't know what.

 _Don't worry about me. I'm sorry you had to... You're so young and i.._.

I shut my eyes as Sebastian lead us through the burning mansion. Both Ciel and him strode with their heads high, but i dragged behind. The earl's grip on my hand was the only thing keeping me moving at the moment. We were nearing the front when i shivered within the immense temperature. Grim reapers were here, more than one by how strong the sense was.

With a deep sigh I soon regretted it since the fire was sucking away most of the oxygen and I held back a dry cough. Sebastian protected the young master and i from most of it, but i felt too close to the heat. Sweat was beginning to glisten on my neck and arms as well as my back.

_"It doesn't matter. You cant hide things like this from me, i'm going to see a lot death and...gore at some point in our long lives. All i have to do is stop thinking about it, it's not that hard... There's nothing you could have done."_

I didn't reply as a scream shot through me making my entire body wince as we stepped out of the mansion. Looking ahead I let out a gasp. I'd thought she would be at the mansion possibly dead by now, but it looked like she was here.

 _Go, please._ I pleaded with my familiar. His sadness cut through me, but he jumped from my shoulder flying away into the night as i lifted my eyes onto the figure of Doll. We stopped a few feet away from her and i could see the confusion and pain written on her face as clear as day.

"Black? Smile? Light?" She questioned looking between us with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? What happened?! Where's Joker?!"

"He passed away, i'm afraid" Sebastian said bluntly. I frowned at his ability to not care for delicate news such as this.

"...W-What? What are you saying, Black?" Doll choked out stepping closer until she was right in front of Ciel and I. "Smile, Light, talk to me!" She screamed grabbing my shoulder as i closed me eyes at her harsh shaking. My brain was already aching from an unknown pressure, her action only made it worse. The earl pulled me from the female, pushing the performer away and i recoiled as he yelled at her.

"Don't touch us!" He spat gripping my hand tightly.

"We've been investigating a series of child abductions, on Her Majesty's orders" Sebastian stated. Doll backed away her eye wide the other being covered by her bangs regularly.

"You really are with the Yard? You came to catch us?!" Her voice was high, betrayal leaking from every word.

"No, not at all" the demon replied. "We came to erase you."

I shut my eyes knowing she would be killed, it was stupid of me to hope she wouldn't be.

"In the name of Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog."

"The Queen's guard dog... Phantomhive... Don't tell me... Smile? You're Phantomhive? Then... Light...it was all a lie? All of it?!" Doll sputtered my heart breaking at the awful truth. I bowed my head.

"That's right" the earl answered. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I have just one job: to dispel the Queen's worries. So i killed them. Kelvin and Joker... I killed them both."

The crackling fire behind us did not hide her cries as the beautiful circus performer collapsed to her knees in anguish. I wished the situation was different as she emptied her pain out and curled her hands into fists, striking at the ground. If only she hadn't been caught up in all of this.

A disappointing frown worked it's way onto my face as she reached for something that glinted at her hip.

 _Please_ , i urged my free hand sliding around my waist, flinching at the icy material I was met with, _don't make me do this..._

"You'll pay... YOU'LL PAY!" Doll screamed at the top of her lungs leaping towards us. Her eye shun in the fire, gleaming with anger that tore so deep i felt as if my heart had been shredded in two.

 _"(Y/N)!"_ Jin screamed and everything seemed to go silent as i let go of Ciel's hand.

The circus had not been some nameless group of friends. They had been a real family, a broken one, but real. Since i was young i had wished so many times that my parents would change. They would be happy and love my brother and I, we would be the perfect family that everyone had thought us out to be. It was...such a selfish dream.

I had never had many friends. Smile was the first, then slowly the Phantomhive group had fallen into the rare part of my heart. The place where i would care for them no matter what. I had called Doll my friend within my thoughts. She had been so pure, even with the scar on her face I'd never asked to see. Her and her family of misfits had been good people, but they had done wrong. If we had met in some other life time, on some other day where our lives were different we could have stayed friends...

**_"Say guys... Training might be rough, but do your best. If you do your job right, you wont get yelled at or punched... And you can eat as many sweets and biscuits as you want."_ **

**_"You need to eat more! You're a wee girl that needs to grow, right?"_ **

**_"Sure is! Lets get going, you gonna go to the girls (y/n)? Or you gonna join us?"_ **

**_"You're no different wearing trousers instead of a skirt, you're my kinda girl!"_ **

**_"You two sure are close. Well, that's good. Right, then what happened here stays between us."_ **

But those who were more important to me had to be protected.

Sebastian could have done it, but for some reason i felt i had to. The demon didn't know her and I had already killed two people, so what did one more hurt? I stared at the gun aimed straight ahead of me that had sent a jolt through my arm just seconds before. That's when I realized what it meant to keep others safe. With love and friendship, came pain and sacrifice...so much of it.

And I could never reverse what I'd done. Even if I dealt with time I could never erase the past. That part of life was never meant to be changed. It's what made a person who they were.

I promised myself to remember the good memories of the girl as i seized the sucker she had given to me days before from my jacket pocket. I'd never gotten the chance to eat it, but i never deserved it in the first place, not when the outcome was this. Squatting down I laid the candy beside her corpse and bowed my head respectively as i shut her eye softly. Coughing sobs spilled from me as I prayed for her to be with her family, somewhere far away where no pain lied and no one endured sadness.

 _I'm sorry_ , i told her as i put away my weapon and stood on trembling legs. _I'm so sorry..._

I never knew what it was like to physically kill someone. Now i did. It felt numb at any rate, everything was fading and it was _so_ cold. The world was hazy and it tilted and pivoted like tricks in a circus. Voices were muffled, lights dim, and somehow I turned to face the person i had protected, the boy i had just murdered someone for. I offered a kind smile pretending to be okay even though I wasn't. Third time's the charm right? Hopefully he wasn't upset, but I couldn't blame him if he was.

"Sebastian...take care of him" i whispered as the shadows washed over me and the feeling of falling drifted. I relaxed into a warmth, if it was the flames or something else i did not know. But the last thing i heard was the demon's monotone reply,

"Of course."

~~~

Ciel no longer cared about the demon's presence at the moment. (Y/n) had pushed herself one--no multiple steps too far once more. First with saving a child and then sometime during when they were in the cellar, because he'd seen the body of the doctor (which had explained her state) when he was pulled from his disturbing past.

The witch's hair was entirely white, her skin sallower than ever and glinting with sweat. When the earl reached up to feel her head--it was searing to the touch. Her chest rose and fell quickly, panting within her sleep as her eyebrows furrowed in sickness.

 _I'm tired of you hiding your plights_ , he stated heavily within his head as the boy held her delicate body with tired arms. _You hid your fever, hid all of your weakness, killed to protect me and lost children and...and you dared to comfort me when I was on the brink of madness as well as yourself._ He listed everything that upset him at the moment. All of it connected to her.

"We must go, my lord" Sebastian spoke leaning down as if to dare steal her away from his grasp.

"Don't!" Ciel hissed pulling away from the demon. His arms tightened around her body almost selfishly.

"But, my lord--"

"Don't question me" he ordered coldly, holding the unconscious witch closer. His body and mind were one step closer to breaking or collapsing much like hers had. She was impossibly light as he lifted her, always making it easier on himself. The earl huffed and started their journey to the train station. They were not going home just yet, there was one more place to see before they could finally take a break from this living hell of a job. Hopefully (y/n) would stay asleep for the remainder of the trip. The Phantomhive heir wouldn't know what to say or do if she awoke.

Stepping onto the main road Ciel frowned at the carriage being driven by the Undertaker. He wouldn't question why he was here, not now anyway. Without a second thought he climbed into the transportation and laid the girl on the seat letting her head rest on his shoulder. Jin landed on the rim in his owl form, having left sometime earlier, staring down at his master with saddened, auriferous orbs. Sebastian climbed up front beside the Undertaker as they set off. The navy haired lord grew lost in his thoughts as he stared down at the witch, the fatigue starting to get to him as his eyelids drooped.

"Do you even care?"

He blinked being pulled from his daze and looked up at the young boy sitting across from him. His snow white hair and golden eyes gave away who he was.

"Jin." Ciel stated aloud.

" _Do you even care about her?_ " He hissed repeating the question while glaring heatedly. The blue eyed looked down at (y/n) letting his gloved hand drift through her soft locks as he thought about his answer carefully.

"...I do" he told the familiar.

"Then prove it!" The child snapped making him frown. "She deserves to have someone who _cares_ for her, s-someone who will do _anything_ for her. She has been through m-more than you can imagine and if you _care_ then you will _help_ her. She's gotten hurt because of you, she deserves to be treated kindly!" The shape shifter panted from all the anger boiling from within. His frail hands curled into fists by his sides, eyes brimming with tears.

"Am I the only one to blame?" Ciel questioned angrily. Surely he was not. He never intended for her to get hurt. Maybe if she would open her mouth and voice her problems every now and again she wouldn't be passing out from a fever or...killing for protection. Though the earl felt this was all just an excuse for his selfish pride.

"You're not the only one i blame, there people who have done worse. She's done worse..."

"Who has done worse? Why?"

The boy turned his head with a frown.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Because i don't know what she wants me to say!" Jin admitted breathlessly looking back at the young master helplessly. The wind blew his snow colored locks viciously as he gasped for air. "I-I don't know why she cares for you or for anyone here. I don't know why s-she cant leave. There's so much i don't know and I'm _bonded_ to her!"

The young Phantomhive went quiet as he looked away. He had nothing more to say.

"Please..." the familiar sniffed, "just help her... You're the only one who can right now." With that he shifted into a rabbit and curled into the corner of his seat silently.

 _What could i possibly do?_ Ciel frowned to himself. _The subject of her past is difficult to approach. She never answers me completely, always leaving me with more questions..._ He tensed as the witch moved slightly curling into a ball and whimpering. _I don't want to upset her and push her tell me of her private affairs, even though she has seen mine..._   Her delicate hand grabbed his coat in a death grip as her face contorted in fear.

She called out his name barely above a whisper. His heart ached and he bowed his head in regret. The girl's mind would be damaged for who knew how long, tattered from the death she had witnessed and the fear of her actions. Jin's words echoed through his mind.

 ** _"There's so much I don't know and I am_** **bonded** ** _to her!"_**  

He sighed moving the witch into a more comfortable position for both her and himself. Th earl shifted her onto the seat next to him, his left side resting against the side of the carriage. Wrapping his coat around her shivering body, her legs folded against his chest so they too would get some warmth and shield from the winter. He held her close to give her as much of his heat as he could provide.

Ciel eyed the two shady characters upfront. They stayed quiet, facing forward, and never once glanced back. Even they knew not to push the Phantomhive any further, he was already on the edge. Resting his cheek on (y/n)'s head he closed his eyes and relaxed letting her faint fragrance drift around him. Her fever gave him warmth, for which he hoped he reciprocated. Ciel wished for her to have a peaceful sleep and would look forward to seeing her beautiful eyes and smile greet him again.

That is if she would ever be able to do such a thing after all of this.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Jin and Ciel spoke to each other! You KNOW it's got to be SERIOUS when Jin turns human and TALKS to Ciel! Like...BRUH! Teh feels...

Anyway MAJOR difference from the anime scene and the scene written here. For one, Ciel is yelling and near madness in the anime, but in this chapter (now that's he's with the reader) he has someone to comfort him, and i mean REALLY comfort him (bc Sebastian doesn't do that very well) so he stays calm (even if you broke down with him, but he understands that). That and also he realizes he needs to stay calm for you (bc he doesn't want to scare you), he does care, i mean he said/thought he needed you. Also the extra ✪ was for episode 10 in the Book of Circus only the thing is you were asleep through most of the whole thing so....yeah, you kind of missed all of it sorry.

Anyway I have another version of the whole trying-to-comfort seen after you murder the doctor. In that version you didn't kill him, Sebastian did like in the anime, only this time you don't break down because you do your best in comforting Ciel.

I changed the scene because I thought the comforting in the first one was too corny and also you would lash out at the doctor killing the girl. Of course you weren't strong enough to NOT break down after, i mean who wouldn't be? Even if you did you still managed to comfort Ciel in your shock, so I call that a job well done!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Anybody anticipate that Reader-chan would get sick again? What season do you usually get sick in?

Answer for moi; Yep and random, I rarely ever get sick.


	57. Chapter 57

Hope ya like it!

_Shadows crept down the hall, worming their way both towards me and away from me as i walked. The air was heavy, giving off the sense that i was underwater. I opened my mouth to inhale and found it difficult to do so as I coughed and wheezed, barely being able to breathe. Whatever oxygen i received was icy cold as it slipped down my body swirling in my lungs like death itself._

_The feeling of isolation started to dawn as i tried to walk faster down the carpeted hall, my hands against my chest, like a recoiling weakling. I called out, but as my mouth moved nothing transpired from my dry lips. However, echoes whispered from behind me and i spun taking in the eerie sounds before my voice shot down the hall, bouncing off the_ _walls. I_ _covered my ears tensing at the volume of the scream. My cries became higher and higher pitched making my ears ache and my brain pound. I feared they would both bleed as i fell to my knees._

_Soon enough the cry started to soften and i stopped realizing it was a child who wailed presently. I stood, struggling against the heavy air as a door appeared in front of me. I grabbed the knob hesitantly and pushed it open making the wood groan and creak with it's massive weight. Peeking in i saw the room was lit by the sun shining through a small window. In the center of it was a little girl with (h/c) hair who wept loudly as a dark figure loomed over her._

_I blinked and gasped as the surroundings change. Something grabbed my shoulder forcing me to spin around as i was pushed onto a soft surface. Dark eyes appeared over me as my wrists were pinned down my bones cracking from the weight. The silhouette of my father made me scream as i twisted feeling it all go in slow motion. I writhed and fought to get away from him._

_Then i was running. My heart pounded in my chest and i felt the hard nature floor against_ _my bare feet. I was breathless, but i couldn't stop running. Figures started to form around me, some of them standing, others laying on the ground. My eyes widened, and though i ran passed them not even stopping to check i knew they were dead. Blood drenched the bark on the trees and the smell of rotten flesh made me gag._

_Voices whispered around me suddenly, and i hurried to cover my ears trying to block the harsh words out as i searched for an escape._

_"You're a disgrace."_

_"It's your fault!"_

_"I don't care about you."_

_"I hate you!"_

_"You're a murder."_

_"You're not enough."_

_"I'm done!"_

_"YOU'RE NOTHING!"_

_I collapsed, suffocating as everyone's voices mixed and screamed at me. My face twisted into an agonized expression as I sobbed, pleading for it all to stop, but i had no voice, i had nothing but the nightmares. They belittled me and i realized then I really was nothing._

~~~

I gasped for breath and relaxed as i felt soothing air rush into me. Opening my eyes i almost cried out as i saw the familiar ceiling of my room at the Phantomhive mansion. I wiped at my eyes and sat up making a little, white rabbit tumble off my chest.

"Oh, Jin!" I exhaled in relief as i grabbed him hugging him instantly. Feeling him shift in my arms i smiled into his shaggy hair as he wrapped his frail arms around me.

"I missed you." He said, muffled by my chest. It was only three simple words, but it made me hold him even tighter as i sniffed fighting back tears rocking back and forth softly.

It had felt like years since I'd seen him, or anyone for that matter. But in reality it had probably been hours. Jin pulled away smiling at me as i smoothed his hair back from his eyes.

"I missed you too." Was my reply. "What happened?" I asked afraid of what I would hear.

"You've been out for a day and a half, turns out you caught Ciel's cold..." My familiar explained looking away.

"Really? I hadn't felt sick." I shrugged.

"That's because you weren't paying attention to your health again." He frowned angrily as i laughed and sighed hugging him again.

"I'm sorry I left you alone."

"You didn't. Surprisingly Ciel's good company when you're asleep, we even played a game on the train."

_Train? They took a train home?_

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised at the information.

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Everything was okay again. It was a calm, there were no nightmares and the fear had subsided for the moment. I turned bringing my feet with me as slid out of bed wanting to stretch out.

"Wait! You're not rested enough!"

"I'm fine, Jin. I have stuff i need to get done...now where's Smile's letter?" I asked as his golden eyes widened and he jerked back nearly falling off the bed.

"How did you--?!"

"I read your thoughts every once in awhile just like you read mine, i left the subject alone since we were busy with the case. So where is it?" I hummed as i changed into my maid uniform. I knew since the moment Jin arrived back from my time he'd had Smile's letter, but since i was busy with the circus and Ciel i had no time to ponder over my demon friend.

I smiled taking in the smell of my and Mey Rin's room. I missed the manor more and more every time I left it.

Jin sighed and rolled off the bed lazily. I bent over as he searched under it, through my basket of supplies. Sliding out from under the bed in his fox form he held the envelope in his pert mouth handing it to me as he stood on his hind legs. I rubbed between his ears as a show of gratitude and grabbed the letter, ripping it open. Patting my hip--a signal for Jin to follow--we headed out of the room.

I knew this was all but a distraction for myself, but I would take what I could get.

Sliding my hand into the envelope I gasped at the feeling of a cold object grazing my fingertips. Pulling the chain out my heart constricted at the sight of my blue rose, small and delicate.

_So I didn't lose it while time traveling..._

Quickly putting the necklace back in its rightful place I pulled the letter out. I was disappointed to see it was only a page long and began to read as we made our way up to the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat at his familiar handwriting. I finally had Smile with me again, even if it was just through his words.

_My dearest (y/n),_

_I can't express in words how relieved i am to hear that you are safe and sound. I'm surprised your aunt stayed as long as she did given our first meeting. It was not very friendly._

I laughed softly and read on.

_I am happy to hear that you have made new friends, including the boy who gave me the letter. Jin, was it? I am told he is your familiar and for some odd reason he reminds me of you. I suppose you rubbed off on him._

_I am saddened by the fact that you and your aunt have not been able to figure out why you cannot return home. She tells me that you have learned the main points of your powers, yet something is holding you back. I am sorry this happened, but there will be a day when you can return, you just have yet to understand the true extent of your powers, that's all._

_I miss you dearly and hope you will contact me soon. I am living in London for the time being, but I will make arrangements somewhere else as well. You shall choose where we'll go once you return. It is quite lonely here without you. I hope you'll return soon. I await your reply._

_~Smile._

I frowned sadly at the letter and breathed an exhale through my nose as i folded the paper and pocketed it. I was in the main ballroom now and i had a wide arrange of space around me, but it seemed to be clouded with my own loneliness. I grabbed my rose for comfort.

 _"I can leave whenever you want me to and deliver your letter."_ Jin stated.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "I have to think about what i'll write, though, so it wont be for a while."

Hearing a door open i turned to see the dining room be revealed along with the earl of the mansion himself as my heart beat out of my chest. Sebastian was beside him holding the door open like always.

I swallowed as Ciel's eye landed on me the moment he stepped out and i saw him sigh ever so slightly as Sebastian greeted me with a bow of his head. My heart throbbed at seeing the both of them. Relief flooded me.

"I'm glad to see you two. It was so quiet i thought i was alone." I told them as i faced my body towards the demon and master with a bow.

"(Y/N)!!!"

I squeaked as three bright figures sped out of the room trapping me in a hugging circle as i forced a laugh, squirming within the three pairs of arms.

"Hello you three." I greeted as they squeezed me tightly crying about how they missed me and were glad to see me healthy again. Shaking my head at them I felt my earlier sadness fade.

"Hello again, young lady."

At the new voice i twisted around confused and blanched at the familiar old man towering over me.

"TANAKA?!" I yelped as i poked his arm to make sure he was real. He laughed and i instantly knew it was him as i looked up shocked. "You're big! Wow, it so nice to actually talk to you." I beamed stepping back.

"Circumstances keep me from this state my dear, but it is my pleasure to greet you now that you are back to your healthy state" he spoke sweetly.

"Thank you." I smiled and flinched back as he deflated like a balloon and was back to his normal state.

"Ho, ho, ho~"

"Annnnd he's back." I nodded as the usual three laughed and i followed along with them. I turned looking for Ciel and spotted him walking out into the garden by himself. My smile faded.

"Get to your chores you three." Sebastian ordered politely as they said their goodbyes and scurried off. The demon turned to me, his soft red eyes meeting mine. "It has been difficult without you, (y/n)." He stated with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," i apologized rubbing my arm, "I had no idea i was sick until i blacked out... How is the young master?" I murmured softly, feeling apprehensive on the subject. The demon gave me a small grin.

"I feel only you can find that out for yourself. I am sure he wishes to speak with you."

We both turned to look out at the garden, silence filling the void between us. My chest rose as i took a breath, putting up a false sense of bravery. After everything the earl had been through it was my job to check his well being, as both his maid and his friend.

 _Even if the latter is one sided_ , I thought.

"Give me a few minutes and i promise i'll get back to work." My voice was quiet as I started towards the door as Jin followed.

"Of course." Sebastian answered. I glanced back at him as i stepped out into the sunlight only to find his dark form nowhere in sight.

 _Sneaky demon_ , I sighed.

 _"I'll give you guys some privacy."_ Jin mumbled silently, flying off in his owl form as i huffed, amused at his decision.

I took in the smell of flowers and started down the trail towards the sweetly small table and matching chairs. Sensing the earl before i even saw him it made me slow for some strange reason, but my heart sped up ironically. The young lord faced me, but his focus was on the chess board in front of him. He'd been expecting me, then.

"I'm determined to beat you this time." I teased mildly as i sat down. Our eyes met and my chest warmed as i offered him a smile. His blue orb held a hidden anger as well as a bit of shock. "I'm sorry..." i whispered looking down, "i really didn't know i was sick."

"And you say you cannot read minds." He huffed as he took the first move. Hearing his voice almost made me sag with relief. To me it felt like I hadn't heard it in years.

"I can't," i shook my head, "but it's nice to know i can read you sometimes." I sighed as i moved one of my pawns. "Honestly, I'm...an open book and your some ancient script in the archives most of the time."

"I will deem that as a compliment." He decided as i let a small, somber laugh slip, but cleared my throat.

"I bet Elizabeth was happy to see you." I brought up remembering the certain memory of his seemingly insult on the dress Lizzy had forced me into. I also had been reminded that she'd been at the manor while we were on the mission.

"She left just this morning." Ciel sighed, sounding relieved as well while leaning back with his hand on his forehead, rubbing it gently.

"Well, i'm glad i woke up a little late." I muttered as he gave me a playful glare. "Too far?" I asked shyly. He shook his head softly. "Elizabeth is great.," I nodded, "she manages to get everyone moving on slow days." The navy-ette  made a move with one of his pawns, distracting me as I missed the sight of him cracking a smile.

"...You move a lot in your sleep" Ciel brought up.

"I-I do?" I questioned surprised while running a hand over my white chess pieces. "I didn't kick anyone did i?"

"No," he breathed, amused, "but there was some grabbing." He badgered as i turned away embarrassed.

"Sorry. I guess my nightmares can get a little overwhelming" i shrugged unconsciously.

"Nightmares... I thought that might be it." He frowned slightly.

"It's fine." I hurried out wishing i hadn't mentioned them. "It's not a big deal. Nightmares aren't real."

 _That's such a lie._ We encountered countless nightmarish situations every other day. At least--like the dreams--we managed to get through them.

Both Ciel and i were silent through the next few turns. He managed to take one of my knights and two pawns. I'd only managed a pawn and was fairly certain he'd done it out of sheer kindness.

"You woke up once."

"I did?" I asked searching through my thoughts to remember as a butterfly caught my eye.

"It was late, last night. Sebastian caught you walking out the front door with Jin struggling to pull you back to bed. You weren't awake--sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking? I...can't remember." I murmured, scared by the fact i couldn't recall something. I usually had a better memory than this, unless it was dreams. I forgot those as soon as my eyes opened to face the day. "Did i go back to sleep?" I asked tilting my head curiously.

"It took some time." Ciel answered and I looked up from the chess board to see his eye closed tightly with a frown in place. He looked awfully distressed, had i done something last night to upset him?

"Sorry for the trouble. I didn't do anything did I--?"

"No, you didn't." He answered shortly. I turned away feeling the stress in the air and frowned at a dying rose. Reaching out i tapped it with my fore finger and sat back watching it bloom back into its beautiful state. With one more caress to freeze it I withdrew my hand. Now it would never age again, i thanked it for the short distraction.

"Your hair is nearly all white. What did you do?" My master asked curious turning to look at the plant.

"Froze it. It wont die now" I told him as I rubbed my thumb over one of its pure red petals. Small things were easy to freeze, but i never wanted to try it with something actually living with a mind and heart of it's own. My aunt had said it could possibly kill us, trying to deal with all that time at once--trying to stop it--because we were not only messing with their heart, but with their futures as well.

"Your powers never cease to amaze me." The earl said suddenly as i blinked, giving him my full attention. I thought he would have said something along the lines of 'why waste such a power on a simple rose?' I bit back a laugh.

"I...was not expecting to hear that from you."

"...How are you smiling?" His serious tone made my grin sadden slightly.

"I... I think it's easier to hurry and cheer up. I don't want to waste anymore time with grief." I told him. "I'm tired of wasting time; it's depressing."

"When you live forever I'm sure it is." He agreed sarcastically. I winced at his tone. It sounded empty and I realized he had not understood what I said. I didn't mean wasting time for myself, I had meant wasting the time we had left before his contract was fulfilled and with the others because they were human...

I went to tell him, but his expression stopped me. Why was he so dismayed? Was it me? If so what had i done to bother the boy so much?

"I don't want to live forever." I admitted after a few seconds, my voice breaking as i whispered.

_Not when i had to suffer the death of you and everyone else eventually..._

"No one wishes to die, either." Ciel replied moving one of his pieces starting the game up again.

"No, some people do." I choked out as my mother came to mind. "I don't relent dying, it's just the timing i worried about."

"Timing?"

"I want to make sure I've done the things i need to do." I frowned leaning back against the chair. "I still have a list to check off..."

"List? And what is it you wish to accomplish?" Ciel's eye was soft and i felt something grow between us suddenly. The unsettled air dispersed and a comfortable bubble that only we shared for once formed. My heart flipped at the sensation. I felt selfish, because I never wanted it to end.

"I want to stay up all night with someone." I spoke quickly, laughing slightly at my corny wishes as i turned my chin down. "And go to the zoo. Um..." Glancing at the rose I shuffled through my thoughts. "I want to go to the beach at night... Have a food fight... The list goes on and on." I chortled looking at my hands in my lap. "There's so many things I've been kept from doing all my life that i want to get done before i die, even if it is in the far future."

"What kept you from doing them?" He whispered and our eyes met again. I felt like we were closer, had i leaned in at some point? Or was it him?

"Um...Nothing, it doesn't matter--" I looked away flustered.

"No. It does." Ciel cut in as i inhaled sharply. I was lost in that beautiful sea of his again. It never ceased to surprise me with its unique color, along with it's holder. It was ironic how i feared the ocean, yet i cherished the one in front of me. The earl was so difficult to understand and i enjoyed it when i experienced his true self. What he liked and what he hated, what bothered him, what made him laugh. There were too many unanswered questions and so little time, and why I thought that I was not sure.

From the time I had arrived I'd found out Sebastian had been beside Ciel for years. I wouldn't expect a contract to last so long, but Smile had warned me some demons would wait an eternity for their meal. If so maybe there was time left, but I feared I'd arrived a bit too late. So i cherished the small things, the few memories I was able to make. It would mean a lot to me if I could make the boy in font of me happy before he met his demise.

At some point the entire Phantomhive manor had become dear to me, it was just as important as getting back to Smile. I'd always been the one to enjoy what I had and wish silently for what I didn't. I never expected anything in return, until I fell into this timeline. I would have never thought that I would matter to anyone except Smile. But now that the Earl Phantomhive told me something mattered, something about _me_ mattered...

It almost made me want to tell him what and who had caused all my misery, to spill my heart out along with all of my anguish. The feeling terrified me and the sensation of something growing within the darkened corner of my mind made me gulp.

"It matters to me." Ciel forced out, frowning as he thought carefully about what to say. He stared at the game between us deeply. What was he thinking in that clever head of is? I could never read him when he was like this and it frustrated me to no ends. Finally the young lord rolled his eye and smirked at me making me sit straighter and my eyes widen in curiosity.

"Don't you think we've become close enough to at least know that much about each other?"

My eyes watered at his question as i felt oncoming tears as something flashed behind my eyelids.

**"You are just begging to be fired." He spoke sternly as i snorted.**

**"I think we both know what you will and will not do. I mean, don't you think we've become close enough to at least know that much about each other?"**

"Well...it depends" i blinked away the memory, smiling at him as my voice rose an octave. "Our we passed the maid and master bit? Are we 'acquaintances' now?" I joked. He gave me a rare, ever so soft smile that made me freeze in my spot and force myself to breathe.

"I feel it is safe to say that we are friends by now, (y/n)." He nodded once as I inhaled sharply. Closing my eyes I bowed my head as his words slowly sunk in.

"You..." I shook my head at the indescribable boy in front of me. I looked up as he stared at me slightly surprised by the heartwarming smile i gave him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you..." i murmured. Glancing down I leaned forward laughing wholeheartedly as Ciel stole my king, a declaration of him winning, but our new found relationship starting nonetheless.

My friendship was no longer one sided as I had thought it out to be.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yass. YASS! YAAAAAASSSSSS!!! THEY ARE MOTHER HUGGING FRIENDS NOW! WE HAVE COME SO FAR YOU GUYS! OMFG! I CAN'T EVEN! BUT YAY! YOU'RE AWAKE! Everyone has missed you SO much. Happy, bab?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your favorite nickname?

Answer for moi; Darling, bab, angel, baby, love, bebe...etc.


	58. Chapter 58

Hope ya like it!

Ciel enjoyed being friends with (y/n) to the extent of their new found relationship, only the teasing that came along with it he could have done without.

Although he'd said they were friends she still called him master on occasion. Truth be told the earl was just glad to see her amiable smile again. The boy had assumed she would be quiet when she awoke, that she would withdraw from everyone and face her problems in silence like usual.

Some of his notion had been correct.

(Y/n) did smile and act as if she was on top of the world when they were together, which gave him some comfort, because he knew not all of it was an act. But the earl's observant eye did not miss the few times her (e/c) eyes would wander away and become glazed over--a sign that her mind was somewhere else. Sometimes she would stare down at her lap, where her dominant hand was gripping her other wrist tightly like she was about to snap it off at any moment. Other times she would loose herself staring out at the sky. When she grew lost and revealed the side of herself the young Phantomhive boy had yet to understand he would watch her with a hooded eye himself. Many questions came to mind as he observed her. What was she thinking? Why did she keep her thoughts to herself? Would she ever open up to him?

A day came when he finally had the courage to ask.

~~~

Ciel sighed softly staring at her empty gaze once again as her chin rested in her (writing) hand, while her elbow laid on his desk lazily. Her focus was seemingly on the massive bookshelf, but he knew better than to think some stodgy novels were her main interest at the moment. The navyette glanced down at the boring book resting open in front of him and--to wake her up from her ambiguous daydreaming--moved back slamming it shut with a firm hand on its front cover.

The witch jumped, her short hair hovering for a split second as she did. It glinted in the poor sunlight along with her wide (e/c) orbs as she turning raising a questioning eyebrow at Ciel. He gave her an amused smirk that made her heart flutter. He was rewarded as she grew flustered.

"What was that for?" She mumbled sheepishly, turning away.

"You're thoughtful today, or rather you have been for the last few..." the young lord started, his sentence reminding (y/n) of Sebastian (for he had said the same thing awhile ago [A/N precisely chapter 46]).

The earl leaned onto his oak desk resting his chin on intertwined fingers. The witch knew what that meant and held in a sigh waiting for his questions. "If you would be so kind as to explain why, I would be able to focus on my work."

(Y/n)'s unique eyes went soft as she looked back at him, her lips forming a small frown.

"I'm sorry," she apologized making the lord blink at her consternation, "I didn't mean to distract you."

He sighed rolling his eye, albeit playfully. Only she would apologize for something as trivial as that, the earl contemplated.

"It is not the work i'm worried about." He admitted, tensing from the sight of her somewhat feigned smile as she sighed.

"There's nothing wrong, really." The girl waved off as she leaned back in her chair. "I just...remember and get caught up in it. The only thing i'm worried about is the well-being of everyone around me."

"Everyone is fine." Ciel huffed leaning back in his chair as well. "You focus too much on us, when it is yourself that you need to stop and think about."

"So i have been told." (Y/n) laughed, thinking of her familiar who was currently flying around the mansion. "I'm fine, i promise." She nodded. The witch could have fooled anyone, that is, except for the young Phantomhive.

"So you say." The earl frowned turning back to his work. Friends or not he wasn't any closer to having her open up to him. He hid his annoyance by pretending to work.

"I better get going." The girl spoke noticing the boy's change of mood. Ciel didn't glance up, but offered a slight wave to tell her he had heard her. (Y/n) smiled at him. Last week he would have just ignored her completely, but look at him now.

She turned heading out of her master's office. As the door shut he exhaled and laid his head down on his desk tiredly. That girl would never know how mentally stressed she made him. Why did she have to be so damn difficult? If she would just tell him the truth...

So many things brought on the curiosity of her past, although he could guess a few events that had happened. Just the other day she was mumbling things under her breath, her face scrunched up in horror and pain as she fought through another nightmare, caused by her high fever.

The earl had abhorred seeing her in such a weak state. All he could do was nonchalantly ask how she was every few hours. It was that or visit her during the times Sebastian was too busy to notice.

With the problem of Lizzy hanging around it was harder to see how the witch was doing. Ciel had to sit through a whole day of her never-ending conversations and countless hugs of torture. When she finally left he couldn't help but feel relieved. Elizabeth was always a handful.

However, the night before she'd left was when (y/n) started to show signs of getting better. But then the earl had been awoken by Jin knocking on his door, a nervous wreck.

Ciel still remembered everything that had happened after that. Before the previous night wormed its way back into his mind he shook it away and turned to his work.

~~~

**_(Then)_ **

Ciel stared down groggily at the small figure of Jin. His aurulent eyes stared up anxiously and darted around as he shook standing in front of the earl.

"What do you want at this time of night?" The earl had asked holding back a yawn and rubbing his hidden eye. It was a habit, putting on his eye patch when there was a knock at the door, that is, only if Lizzy was there.

"It's (y/n)." Jin whispered as the young Phantomhive's eye widened in shock. "She's..."

The familiar didn't finish making the boy before him worry for the well-being of the witch. He stormed passed the white haired child and hurried down to the main entrance. When he turned to go down to the servant's quarters he stopped and his serene eye turned along with his head as he saw a light slipping from the cracked doors leading into one of the living rooms.

The bare feet of the earl's padded against the marble tiles as he made his way towards the wavering light.

Opening the door with one pale hand he peered in to see the fireplace was lit. Sebastian kneeled by it, stoking the fire as his long shadow passed over the standing figure behind him. Ciel's eye widened as he saw (y/n) standing frozen in place. He stepped forward through the doorway and spotted the demon as he turned to look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Young master you shouldn't be up." He said, but it was ignored as his master stood in front of the witch. Her eyes stared forward, far past him. Her left arm rested at her side, while her right hand curled slightly, held against her chest. Her frown made it look as if she was watching something upsetting.

"(Y/n)." Ciel called. She didn't show any signs of hearing him.

"I'm afraid she's sleepwalking." Sebastian sighed behind the earl.

"(Y/n)." He called again as he grabbed her shoulders. He shook her once and gritted his teeth in anger and hidden worry.

"Young master she won't wake. I shall take care of her. Please return to bed--" The boy turned to snap at the butler, opening his mouth--

"N-No."

Both males turned as the girl spoke before he could. Ciel felt her body start to shake beneath his hands and let go.

"No..." she whispered, her eyes hardening. She was seeing something they couldn't, something horrifying. Her eyes grew wide as her breath started to quicken. (Y/n) shook her head backing away as she grabbed at her face, clawing at the (s/c) skin.

" _N O !_ " She screamed so loud it made the navyette wince, terrified. He gasped leaning forward as his butler shot forward covering the girl's mouth with a gloved hand, muffling her screams as she struggled in his arms.

"Sebastian stop!" Ciel yelled. Whatever she was seeing he was sure the demon restraining her wasn't helping.

"My lord, she'll wake lady Eliza--"

Something flickered around both the witch and demon. Ciel didn't have time to see what it was as he blinked and looked down at the collapsed figure of the girl. Sebastian stood a few steps behind her with wide eyes.

The demon had been pushed back by one of her newly discovered shields, only having been discovered when kidnapped by the insane hatter along with Lizzy.

(y/n)'s hair was pure white now, glistening in the firelight like frolicking snow. Ciel neared her slowly and kneeled down as her head bowed towards the floor. She leaned on her hands as she shook breathing deeply.

"Don't...don't... Please...I didn't do anything..." she begged, her hair hiding her terrified face as she gripped the carpet, piercing her nails into the thick fabric.

"My lord--"

"Make sure the rest are still asleep." Ciel ordered.

"...Yes, my lord." The brunette replied with a frown as he left the room.

The door shut behind his dark figure leaving the witch and human in the fire lit room alone. Ciel turned to the broken girl in front of him and frowned as she started to cry within her half asleep state. What was she seeing? He ached to know, to comfort her like she had him on that awful day.

The earl leaned forward grabbing her shoulder so he could lead her to the couch to lay down. It scared the living daylights out of him when she suddenly lurched forward. He froze leaning back on the palm of his hands as the girl grabbed his night gown and hid her face in his chest.

"He did it again..." She told him in her sleep. "It _hurts_..." she sobbed curling in on herself, quivering. Ciel shut his eye feeling a soreness in his chest and bowed his head as his lips hovered beside her ear.

"What hurts, (y/n)?" He asked his voice full of care, something foreign for him. She shivered within his grasp and wept silently.

"My...shoulders..." She admitted as his eyelid closed slightly and his face went slack. He grunted softly pulling away from her grasp and helped her to her feet. She followed the earl unconsciously and went rigid as she sat down on the couch. Ciel sat beside her and turned to check her shoulder. Even though it was just a nightmare he had to make sure.

He hesitantly slid her nightgown sleeve down and was no where near prepared for what greeted him. His eye widened, the blue orb shining against the fire's light. The earl's pale fingers ghosted over the deep indents, seared below her shoulders in disbelief.

His other hand reached up to his rib age absentmindedly at the sight of the burnt scars.

Who had done this to her? It couldn't have been Sam? He drew the hand on the girl back sharply as she winced and worried he'd hurt her. She grabbed her upper arms hunching over as she cried again.

"Jin..." The earl hissed knowing the fox was behind him. The door had opened silently and he sat in the doorway watching quietly. The familiar shifted into his human form and hugged the door frame tightly, unsure.

"I can't tell you..."

"Was it Sam?" The boy spat angrily as he slid the sleeve back over her scars.

"No! No, he would never do that to her" Jin answered shaking his head violently. The young Phantomhive turned his head with a tight frown as he closed his eye.

No wonder she kept her past a secret. She'd been abused, someone close to her had done suicide, and she'd suffered greatly for it.

"Don't question her about them until she's ready, her scars i mean... No one was ever suppose to know."

"...I understand" Ciel forced out, almost too angry to speak.

"Good..."

The door closed once more as the frustrated boy stared at the fire, lost in thought about the girl beside him. She had stopped crying making him glance at her. Her left side leaned against the back of the couch as she stared forward, away from the earl. He jumped as she started coughing suddenly and bolted forward as she started to fall.

Ciel held the witch against his side and placed a hand on her head as she breathed heavily laying her head on his shoulder. She was still warm. He sighed as she relaxed against him and looked down to see her eyes had finally closed. Growing tired just watching her the lord shifted trying to get more comfortable.

Although the couch was nowhere near as cozy as his bed he'd wouldn't leave the maid after her episode. When he was finally satisfied with the position he closed his eye and rested his cheek on the girl's soft head. (Y/n)'s knees were folded against her chest as she curled into Ciel, clutching his sleeve like a lifeline. They both drifted into a dreamless sleep tangled and relaxed in each other's warmth.

Neither of them realized a pair of red eyes observed them from afar.

~~~

**_(Now)_ **

I polished the windows in Ciel's office as he worked behind me silently. As the last smudge of the window faded away with a few wipes i let my hands fall to my sides. The cloudy days seemed to make everything go slower. Even Jin was lazied out and stayed put in his pocket den. Letting my eyes wander over the garden a flash of white below caught my attention. I felt my pocket for Jin, he was still in there asleep. Pluto was silver and although Finny wore white he as up in the greenhouse...

"Ciel--" I warned afraid, but a sudden explosion shook the house, cutting me off. I toppled to the floor with a squeak, the carpet rubbing my skin red as i looked around, my hair whipping my face as i did.

"What on earth...?" The earl stood from his chair placing his hands against his desk. I got to my feet brushing my skirt off as well as checking my rug burns. Jin popped his rabbit head out looking from side to side.

_"W-what happened?"_

"I don't--" I winced as gunshots sounded below. Mey Rin possibly. "Ciel?" I called worriedly as he glared at the door, thinking.

"Sebastian will take care of it." He said, assured and sat down just as the gun shots stop. I got to my feet.

"I'll go check--"

"If he is busy with intruders who will be here?" He pointed out. I pursed my lips at him with a playful glare.

"Using my protective nature against me, how dare you." I scolded as he tilted his head slightly and sat back down. Today he wore his brown suit, it wasn't one of my favorites on him, but he made anything look good so who really cared? I crossed my arms leaning on my hip as i wondered what was going on down there. Going to organize the book shelf as a distraction I was halfway done when i got the sense Sebastian was near. I turned to look at the door as the demon walked in.

"You have guests, my lord, waiting in the dining room." He stated.

"I see." Ciel sighed as he stood.

"What did they explode?" I hummed as Jin jumped down circling my feet in his fox form.

"The kitchen's back wall." Sebastian answered turning towards me. "Bard is mending it as we speak."

"I'll go help him." I sighed shaking my head as i followed Jin out of the room. Sebastian and Ciel followed since we were taking the same route. When we parted ways i gave a bow and hurried down to the kitchen.

~~~

Mey Rin sat on a stool looking dazed while blocks for the wall sat beside Bard as he moved them into the giant hole that rested before him.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as they turned to face me.

"Yeah, just a little shocked" Bard answered with a tight smile.

"Who attacked the manor?"

"Some of the Queen's butlers." He growled.

"The one from the curry contest?" I asked wondering why i hadn't sensed him.

"No, some others. Just as white though." He huffed as i walked over to Mey Rin.

"He was very fast, yes." She answered. I smiled at her beautiful eyes, i hadn't seen them much before, only glimpses in the early mornings.

"Who? The butlers? I assume they would be." I nodded as i passed her glasses to her.

"Called themselves the Double Charles, bunch of loons if ya ask me."

"One helped me, yes--"

"But the other attacked us." Bard finished. "Sebastian stopped him before anyone got hurt. Mey Rin was jostled pretty bad, though."

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as i grabbed her hand.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine." She assured as i sighed relieved.

"Anything i can do?"

"Would you mind sweeping up the dust and dirt that flew in?" The cook asked turning back to the wall.

"No, of course not." I laughed as i grabbed a broom.

"I'll help, yes." Mey Rin offered. As we swept i looked back at the door wondering what those weird twins were talking about with Ciel.

I remembered meeting them only once, when they had delivered the letter that held the tickets to the circus. I wondered why they were here. It'd only been a few days since the last quest for 'her majesty'--more like her royal pain in the behind--so she couldn't have possibly sent another request? Unless something else regarding the young earl was wrong. That's when Sebastian's voice echoed in my thoughts.

**"Young master, I gathered from Her Majesty's letter that our current mission is to find the kidnappers and rescue the children..."**

My eyes widened at the memory, my talent for remembrance actually being useful for once. The queen wouldn't be mad at Ciel for that right? Those children had been too far gone, if we had saved them they would have spent the rest of their lives in captivity most likely being treated with medicines and drugs that would mess them up even further. They would've been sent to an asylum or something like that.

 _Are they here to question him about that? Is he in trouble?_ I sighed and gripped the handle of the broom as i continued to sweep. _Sebastian's with him, he'll be fine... I hope._

_~~~_

I walked out of the kitchen and into the main ballroom as the ivory butlers stepped out as well from one of the many living rooms. I hurried to the door and opened it giving them a bow.

"Good day." I smiled as the bigger one gave a nod and the skinny one eyed me distastefully like he had done the first time we met. Keeping my smile in place Jin pranced up and sat by my foot.

 _"Why are people so rude here?"_ He asked as i waved.

_Who knows?_

I froze as Finny stepped in front of them a little ways off. What was he doing down from the greenhouse? Gasping, I leaned forward as the stockier one attacked him, but as they walked away the gardener looked unharmed. I stared confused as he laughed and turned waving at the two butlers as they left. I spotted something red on his hat, it was too bright to be blood. Squinting I hummed. Was it a decoration of some sort? When had that gotten on his farm hat? I shrugged it off and headed to the living room to question the young earl. Sebastian was still in there and so was Ciel, i sensed, as i opened the door after a small knock.

"They've left. Trouble?" I inquired closing the door as Jin climbed back into his pocket shifting into his rabbit form once more.

"A puzzle." The lord answered reading a letter by the window.

"Puzzle? You have another job?" I muttered as i walked forward. He turned towards me.

"It looks like Her Majesty intends to test me again..." His eye shun in the late evening light and my heart sped up as i gave him a worried frown. "She questions my loyalty and my competence as the Queen's guard dog."

"Because of your last case?" I asked. He nodded once. My early guess had been correct then. "What is she asking from you? Do you have to go back to the townhouse?"

"No. If i can't predict the hidden meaning in this letter... It will probably ruin me."

I offered a smile.

"Then we just have to figure it out. I'll help in anyway i can."

"As you always do." He muttered with a small frown as i rolled my eyes. "We have two weeks."

"Before?" I hummed, tilting my head.

"Before we have to entertain our soon-to-be guests."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! And Book of Murder has begun! Duh, DUh, DUH! Looks like someone has been added to the Know-About-Reader-chan's-Scars club... 

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Whats your favorite flower?

Answer for moi; Rose or a hibiscus or *lists millions of flowers*...


	59. Chapter 59

Hope ya like it!

  
Two weeks seemed to pass by quickly. Ciel was busy with deciphering the letter as well as planning out what exactly would go down at the banquet, which was for our soon-to-be-guests. He'd invited a lot of people and out of all of them I only knew Lau and Ranmao. The earl wouldn't explain the plan to me no matter how much I begged, sadly. Though, from the little pieces I got out of him the main point was to not freak out when something bad happened. And from the look on his face when he told me that, I knew we would be going through another nightmarish situation.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked the day before the ball.

"Serve the guests and keep close to Mey Rin and the rest. We'll need Jin at some point so make sure he is here." The earl ordered.

"Got it. So how much of a mystery will this be?" I edged on as Ciel frowned at me with a slight glare.

"You're not going to get caught up in it."

 _"Here we go again,"_ Jin muttered within my head. The little bugger was eavesdropping again. _"He mentioned my name!"_ I sighed returning my attention to the navy haired boy in front of me.

"If you're going to be caught up in it--" I started.

"I'm a main point in this plan. I have to be involved in order to please the Queen." He said heatedly as i sighed and looked down. "It's a simple order, (y/n)." His voice was soft at this point.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"No one here will." The lord rolled his eye and shook his head. "Now, this is the only free time i have before everything starts tomorrow..."

"You want to play a game?" I smiled slightly.

"...Yes."

"What kind of game?" I hummed going over to his stock of board games as well as cards.

"I suppose a card game." He answered. Grabbing a deck I sat down at the small table alongside him. "Do you know how to shuffle?" He asked as i slid the cards from their small box.

"Pssh." I split the deck in two and flipped the together. "Of course i can-" In the middle of shuffling them something went haywire and they fluttered to the ground. Ciel eyed me with a bland look as i puckered my lips and looking away slipping out of my chair to scrounge up the fallen cards. "Not" i finished.

"You're humor is awful."

"Yeah, but you secretly think it's funny." I teased as i time skipped to get the cards up quicker and sat back in my chair. After flipping them on their right sides i handed the cards to the young master. He shuffled them calmly not replying to my previous statement as he dealt the cards.

~~~

"Oh!" I gasped as i stood slamming my hands on the table. "Oh my gosh!"

"Don't--"

"I _won_!" I cheered breathlessly.

"--make a big deal out this" Ciel sighed.

"Finally! I won _something_!" I stressed as he picked up the cards.

"Congratulations." He muttered.

"Don't be overly dramatic about losing now." I teased as i poked his shoulder jumping around him. "I won! This is great. I feel smarter somehow."

"What an accomplishment." The earl mused as i crossed my arms at him. He offered a signature smirk and i squinted my eyes at him, observing. Then it hit me and I bowed my head letting my hands fall to my sides.

"You let me win didn't you?" I asked bemused as he looked away clearly amused. "You're so mean!" I groaned softly as i sat on the floor and laid down in defeat. I stared at the ceiling wondering what life was anymore.

"And you told me not to be overly dramatic." He spoke as i groaned more.

"I was being sarcastic, you're _never_ dramatic." I pouted.

"Ouch." he said in a monotone reply as if it was an insult. "The new act is refreshing, albeit problematic. Are you going to stay on my floor for the rest of the day?" The navyette asked leaning over me. I looked up at him with a blank face, taking in his usually neatly placed bangs as they hung down going beautifully with his sapphire eye.

"I don't know...maybe." I looked away with a sigh.

"How crude. Someone might stumble over you."

I gritted my teeth in anger and didn't have time to think as my leg shot out to trip him. His eye widened along with mine as he fell forward. I hadn't planned where exactly he would fall, so this was awkward.

"What did you expect out of this?" He frowned, annoyed as he laid on top of me.

"For you to fall, but not on me..." I murmured as i turned away from his intense gaze. I flinched as i felt his sigh against my face. I had my eyes shut, but i felt him lean down. My heart beat loudly in my chest and i prayed he didn't hear it.

"Well," he whispered in my ear as i fought to hide a shiver, "you anticipated wrong."

A knock on the door made us both tense as his warm breath disappeared. I tilted my head back as he looked forward. My skin quivered and i stared with a most likely red face as Sebastian opened the door and eyed us on the floor. He gave us his haunting grin.

 _Who is he going to tease?_ I dreaded the question.

"Oh, my. Young master i did not think you so bold." He spoke as Ciel sat up flushed with anger. So it was whoever was on top then, since last time had been in Houndsworth.

"I didn't plan for this to happen!" He snapped.

"Certainly. It must have been quite a shock--"

"Shut up!"

~~~

Quiet voices sounded around the main ballroom as a storm raged quietly outside. From the overly cloudy two weeks i knew it would be storming at some point. Hearing horses trot up outside i turned and opened the door peering out.

"Welcome, sir." I smiled at the sweet looking brunette. He ducked shyly under my gaze as i waved him in gently. He shuffled in seeming nervous as he looked around. I eyed him as i closed the door. He looked kind of familiar. The male seemed out of place with the other guests Ciel had invited. Many of them wore fancy suits, a lady who was beyond beautiful wore a breathtaking dress, yet he wore a plain-looking brown suit.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked as he gazed around with an edgy face.

"Oh, i'm fine!" He hurried out. I hummed looking behind him as Ranmao walked up and bumped into the him. He jumped back with a startled noise as the strange woman passed with a glance his way before grabbing me in a hug and dragging me back slightly as i squirmed.

"M-Miss Ranmao not now!" I said quietly.

"I-I beg your pardon." The man spoke since they had run into each other.

"Oh, sorry." Lau said standing beside us. He looked down at Ranmao "You should watch where you're going," he told her. "Where's your apology?"

Ranmao hugged me tighter laying her chin on my head.

"Sorry." She said quietly, i had never heard her voice so clearly before.

"N-Not at all..." The man mumbled as he gazed down at the woman's erotic dress.

"I'm just a humble trading company branch manager. You can call me Lau." Said man introduced. "This is my sister, Ranmao." He motioned.

 _So their siblings...very close siblings_ , I thought as Ranmao squeezed me breathless.

"And you are...?"

"I-I work in ophthalmology and write occasionally." The brunette stated.

"That's amazing! You're a professor." Lau hummed.

"Not at all, I'm not nearly that successful." The guest waved off. I blinked as Ranmao petted me snuggling her face into mine. Why today of all days? "I can't understand why I'd be invited to such a lavish banquet."

Lau laughed. "Well, it's something that petulant earl thought up, after all."

"T-The earl is really that hostile?"

"The young master is a gentleman." I beamed, cutting in. "If you're on his good side." I added for good measure.

"All i know for sure is that something interesting is bound to happen." Lau stated. He couldn't have been more right. "Probably." I frowned with a small sigh. There was the Lau we knew and Ciel despised.

"What kind of person is he? Earl Phantomhive" Brunette asked.

"Well..." The squinted eyed man hummed. "Well, he's usually either sullen or angry, and he's extremely proud. He also wears an eye patch like a pirate, which seems to have complicated story behind it."

I giggled quietly at Lau's description. The man before us shivered in fear.

"I've had about enough of you teasing my guests." Ciel called down as i perked up and turned to see him at the top of the staircase with his usual cane. Today he was dressed in his green suit and a brown and white striped bow tie accommodated his neck. Sebastian stood by his side like the true butler he was.

"A child?" Brunette mumbled.

"That little child is Earl Phantomhive." Lau told him as i pried myself from Ranmao.

"Don't say 'little!'" Ciel shouted, clearly annoyed as i laughed softly into the back of my hand. He cleared his throat and smiled at his guest calmly. "Thank you all for accepting my invitation. I am the master of the house, Ciel Phantomhive." He started his way down the purple carpeted stairs. "For those who favor me with their patronage, and those i'm meeting for the first time, i promise to offer my personal greetings once the banquet begins." He stepped off the steps and offered me a glance as i bowed gently. He lowered his eyes in a silent nod as he looked around. "I don't see our guest of honor..." He told Sebastian quietly behind him.

"Apparently he'll be arriving late due to the poor weather." The demon stated.

"Now what?" The young lord questioned looking at me. "We can't keep everyone waiting in the entrance hall."

Mey Rin walked up behind him mumbling that the guest had arrived. I turned to see the door opened by tall Tanaka. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the sight of skinny Charles and the guest of honor. Ciel and Sebastian walked passed to greet them while i went to stand beside Mey Rin.

"Please to make your acquaintance." The guest greeted. "I'm Georg von Seimens. I appreciate the invitation."

"Hey!" Charles waved. "Got everything ready for the party?"

Ciel offered a hand for Seimens ignoring the bright butler.

"You've come so far, I'm delighted to meet you." The guest shook the earl's hand slowly. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. I took the liberty of arranging a buffet style meal tonight. So, you'll be free to enjoy the conversation. Please, follow me." He waved slightly leading the guest and Charles to the dining room.

While Sebastian went on to call the guests name i hurried after Ciel and the other two to open the door for them. Thankfully i didn't fall behind. I revealed the dining room with a bow as i greeted the guests inside. As everyone came in i noticed Brunette go off to the chairs by the window. Making sure everyone else was okay and grabbing the beverages on a tray i headed over. I was one to hide in the corner at parties, my parents having thrown one every month. And i knew personally just how lonely it got when you didn't have a friend in the world, well, one that wasn't a demon that is. The man looked up as i approached.

"How are you, sir? I haven't yet been able to get your name so i beg your pardon." I excused as he swallowed. I hummed and looked at the tray i carried. "Would you care for a glass?" I asked lowering it for him. He took one slowly.

"Thank you, um.."

"(y/n)."

"A-Arthur." He introduced shyly as i smiled and bowed before hearing footsteps. The sense that belonged to Ciel made me hold in a sigh. He'd ordered me to keep away from him during the party because he, and I quote, 'gets distracted very easily when i'm around.' This was what happened when we bumped up from maid and master to friends. Arthur didn't notice Ciel as he sat next to him. His blue eye was focused on me as i smiled softly to myself, distracting the writer.

"It was nice speaking with you, sir." I bowed once more and turned just as i heard the earl speak.

"Would you mind if i sit next to you?"

I laughed to myself as i heard the surprise jump of Arthur as he spotted the young lord next to him. I wondered off towards the pretty lady who spoke to another guest as well as the man who came with her. I offered them some wine to which a few of them grabbed a glass. The man who had come with the miss wondered towards Ciel and Arthur and i held back a laugh as i saw his overly dramatic entrance into the conversation. I was so caught up in their conversation that i did not realize the beautiful lady next to me was being harassed.

"I said stop!" She yelled as i turned surprised. "Touching me with those indecent hands! I can't stand it anymore!" The miss backed away from the clearly drunk Seimens that had come up to her. Something burned in the pit of my stomach at her words and my eyelids lowered, (e/c) eyes hardening.

"Ohh.... I'm so sorry. When you're dressed like that, i just..." he hugged the lady as the man next to us called for help. I pushed between the two adults and pulled the beautiful lady behind me gently.

"Sir, you are being rude to a guest. I ask you to please stop." I said politely.

"Oh, how pretty you are too." He chuckled leaning down with a red face as i backed up slightly afraid as he reached for me. The alcohol on his breath brought back bad memories and i froze afraid, my earlier anger turned to fear. A gloved hand suddenly reached out, slapping Seimens and he reeled back. I forced myself to breathe again

"Insolent lecher! You should be ashamed!" The angelic girl cried hugging me from behind.

"That's the last straw!" The guest of honor spat as he grabbed a glass next to him i put my arms out to make sure the lady wouldn't get drenched. My eyes widened as green filled my sight, but i still felt the cider drench my hair and top, but most of it had gotten on the person in front of me.

"Master..." I murmured as everyone gasped as well.

"This is a banquet." Ciel stated calmly without missing a beat, drenched or not. "I'll ask you both to leave your argument here and--"

"You conniving old man!" The male that had accompanied the lady yelled as he grabbed a bottle and threw it at the pervert. My eyes widened as drama boiled, but suddenly black filled the scene. Sebastian was quick to catch the bottle and blink to the top of a ladder where he poured the drink over the tower of glasses he'd created in seconds. I shook my head at the beautiful pyramid as the demon told of the wine. Such a distraction that man. He would be the cause of whiplash someday.

"How beautiful!" Seimens commented, hiccuping. "Where'd this tree come from?"

"I hadn't even noticed." The lady spoke behind me. The drunkard commented on the fragrance as i dashed off to grab a towel for Ciel. I was quick to return and found him near Arthur soaking wet. Hurrying to him i draped the towel over his dripping hair rubbing it gently back and forth unconsciously.

"Are you okay, master?" I asked looking him in the eye and froze realizing i had broke the order of staying away.

_Uh oh._

"Yes." He answered as Sebastian walked up. I needed to amend my mistake and stay away, so i let the demon take over as i stood by Arthur. Ciel and his butler spoke quietly and i squinted as it turned to French. I listened knowing the language thanks to Smile and covered my mouth at what they said about the drunkard. I couldn't hold in my laughter after Ciel's comment of Seimens needing help on his poor etiquette and found Arthur joining me in a small laugh. He understood French too?

The earl turned along with Sebastian as they noticed we had understood them. The towel hung around my master's neck--even though his hair was still slightly damp--and he smiled at us offering a shush as he held up his pointer finger looking directly at me. I blushed and cleared my throat trying to get his handsome face off my mind.

 _Friends. Friends. Friends._ The word repeated over and over.

~~~

"You should go and clean yourself up, (y/n)." Sebastian told me once the earl had wandered off as i nodded and turned heading out of the ballroom. I was dying to get the sopping and sticky uniform off of me anyway. Getting down to my and Mey Rin's room i grabbed a towel and smiled as Jin awoke from his nap on my bed.

"You nearly slept all day." I smiled at him as he shifted into his human form wearing a giant t-shirt that must've come from my time. My aunt had probably froze it so it would be able to exist in this time period.

"Mmm." He mumbled as he yawned. I kissed his forehead and he sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like--?"

"I was drenched by a drunkard, no worries." I waved off as i bent over and started to dry my hair off. I sighed as i looked at my dress, it was ruined. I couldn't use time to fix it, my hair would turn white and people would question me. Ciel would not like that and I'd already broken enough rules tonight. Putting on my nightgown since it was already passed my shift i went to wash my dress off in the bathroom. An hour later i gave up on cleaning it and took a quick bath before brushing my damp hair, dressed for bed. 

Hearing screams i froze before bolting upstairs. No one was in the dining room so i stumbled up to the guest's rooms and nearly slammed into Ciel as he walked out of his own chamber.

"(Y/n)." He spoke surprised. He wore a robe over his nightgown and slippers. It was passed his bedtime, so of course he would be sleeping. In my hurry i saw i was in my nightgown as well, only i was barefooted and had no extra coverage.

"I heard screams." I breathed.

"Come on."

I followed him down the hall. Soon enough we came upon an open door.

"What the hell is going on?" Ciel called as we walked into the room to see a crowd of people gathered in firelight. My heart leaped as i saw the body of the drunkard laying in a chair by the fireplace with Arthur leaning over him. "Lord Seimens..."

Lightening lit up the fire lit room to show the bloodied chest of the man. I looked between Sebastian and Ciel, they cast knowing looks at each other.

_Is this part of the plan?!_

"I'm pretty sure...this chest wound is the cause of death" Arthur stated.

"A-at any rate" the man spoke standing next to his lady. "We better not move anything until the Yard arrives."

"But this room's pretty hot, isn't it?" Bard commented.

"I heated all the rooms in advance, but..." Sebastian hummed. "I suppose he might have been cold."

"I hate to say it like this, but..." The cook started, "with this heat, he'll decay in no time." I felt my stomach churn sickeningly at the thought. "Even if we put the fire out, he won't last long next to the hearth."

"Decay...?" Beautiful lady questioned afraid.

"I think we should keep him someplace cool until a specialist examines the body." Arthur stated.

"Well then, we'll move him to the cellar until the Yard arrives" Sebastian said. "Finny. Bard."

As the two servants went to get the body everyone crowded into the room to talk about the death scene. Even though i was tired i knew i had to be here. Although i wished i had been wearing my dress because Ranmao was all over me since i was in my nightgown. 'So cute' she kept muttering.

"But, i doubt the Yard will come for quite a while. I mean look at this storm." Lau said as he held Ranmao who cuddled me as well. A three way hug. "This area is completely inaccessible right now. There's also a good chance the culprit's still in the manor."

Frightened whispers and murmurs sounded after the man's statement.

"And hey," Charles started, "if you think about it logically, wouldn't one of us be the culprit?"

People gasped at his question.

"Why us?!" Dramatic man spoke holding his beauty close.

"Yeah!" Grey and brown striped hair man spoke.

 _These nicknames are ridiculous_ , i thought. _I should have listened to Sebastian go over their names._

"In the first place, most of us have only just met" Arthur said. 

_At least I know his name._

"When we arrived at this door, wasn't it locked?" Beauty gasped.

"Yes, that's right." Mey Rin commented.

"Doesn't that mean someone came through the window, locked the door to buy some time, then escaped back out the same way?"

"But in this storm, wouldn't you leave footprints if you came from outside?" Charles asked looking out the window. "The window's locked too."

"So they must have locked the door from the hallway, before escaping." One of the men spoke.

"That's impossible." Sebastian said. "We haven't issued room keys to any of our guests. Instead, each of your room has a latch like this" _—_ he gestured to the broken door _—_ "which can only be fastened from the inside. From the way it's broken it seems obvious that the door was locked before i kicked it down. In other words..."

"You mean we have a locked room murder!" Lau said, slightly excited while pondered over the fact the demon had kicked down the door. I'd just now noticed the cracked wood and twisted medal of the hinges.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Striped haired man spoke. "This isn't some penny dreadful!"

"Yeah." Ciel yawned. "If you published such an artless locked-room scenario, i'm sure you'd get complaints. Don't you agree, Professor?" He asked Arthur.

"You're right. If he used that trick..."

"Trick?" Lau questioned.

"A needle and a thread." Ciel stated. I tried to keep up with how he explained the locked door being cinched by needle and thread, but it was useless. I was too tired and Ranmao's warm body was not helping at all.

I woke up as the dramatic man yelled: "It definitely wasn't us! It was one of the others!"

"It wasn't me either!" Stripes exclaimed. "You're the most suspicious person here! You were arguing at the banquet!"

"Stop it with the bogus accusations, old man! Who would kill someone over that?!"

"Now, now, you two." Lau sighed. "Why don't we just calm down and check everyone's alibis? The lord was killed after retiring to his room. To be precise, the murder occurred after he rang the servants bell, but before the staff reached his room. You need an alibi for that time window."

"Irene and i were in the billiard room." Dramatic said speaking of Beauty. Good one name down.

"That's right" Irene spoke softly.

"I was there too" Charles said.

"So was i. Oh, and Mr. Phelps. And none of us left." Arthur said.

"What were you two doing?" Ciel asked Lau and Ranmao.

"We were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley. Right Ranmao?"

"Yeah, we were there together until the disturbance." Woodley spoke. Another name down.

"We were all cleaning up after the banquet." Mey Rin said speaking of Sebastian and the others.

"Which means..." Charles started as he stared at me and then Ciel.

_Oh...no..._

"I hope you'll pardon the implication, earl, maid, but what were you two doing at that time?" The queen's butler asked.

"I was sleeping in my room." Ciel sighed knowing he had no alibi. Everyone looked at me.

"I...I was cleaning my uniform and getting ready for bed." I spoke nervously, being put in the spotlight.

"Can you prove that?" Charles asked.

"No." Ciel said calmly.

"No, sir."

I couldn't use Jin as an alibi.

"So... For now, that makes you two the prime suspects." The white haired man smirked at me as i bowed my head in fear. Had i messed up part of the plan Ciel had made? Was this even part of the plan? I winced under everyone's gaze. Of course they looked at me, i had almost been assaulted by the dead man, they probably thought i killed him.

_Ugh, good going (y/n)..._

_\---_

Hello my fanficworms! OH MA GAH YOU GUYS! DRAMA BOMB! Oh ma gah...who dun it? 0-0

  
Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your favorite Cartoon Network series?

Answer for moi; its between Adventure Time and Steven Universe.


	60. Chapter 60

Hope ya like it!

"...So, why did it end up like this?" Arthur asked behind me sounding nervous. I faced the wall since Sebastian was fixing Ciel's clothes or something. Looking down at my hand cuff I sighed pulling at it making it drag against the carpet loudly. My ears perked up at the earl's familiar sigh.

"This really has become troublesome. You have my apologies, Professor." He spoke. "All this needless suspicion has caused you quite the inconvenience."

"Not at all..." I felt the author's gaze on me and i hugged my knees tighter.

"Speaking of which, Lord Phelps refused to stay in the room next to the scene of the murder." Sebastian spoke.

"I expected as much." Ciel muttered.

"Your room was the only place i could escort him to on such short notice, so i brought him there. My apologies."

"I don't care. It'll be freezing tonight. Don't let the coal run out in their rooms. Even if i'm not there, make sure to show our guests every hospitality."

"Yes, my lord." I felt the chain move and flinched back from the pull. "My apologies, (y/n)." The demon spoke.

"Its fine." I murmured.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to sleep on the bed? You're a child and girl at that, so..." Arthur started.

"I can't sleep in a bed with someone else, sir." I lied. "I'll be fine over here."

I shifted on top of the many blankets and grabbed the pillow next to me. Pulling the thick comforter over me I laid down. Jin had been upset about me not staying with him tonight, but there was no other choice. The restraints were the only real discomfort out of this scenario, since mine were connected to the chain under the bed that held Arthur and Ciel captive as well. When one moved we all did.

"Then if you'll excuse me." Sebastian said, no doubt bowing.

"Well then professor. Let's get to bed." Ciel hummed.

"Oh-yes, of course!" Arthur shouted slightly. Anyone could tell he was nervous. Who wouldn't be when two of your roommates could be murders?

"With that, i bid you good night."

The sound of the door signaled the demon's departure.

~~~

I was drifting off when I heard Ciel and Arthur speaking in the background. I was too tired to really listen and was just about to fall asleep when the chain jerked. I slid back with a pained squeaked as thunder sounded outside shaking the ground beneath me.

"Oh, (y/n)..." the earl called as i sat up rubbing my sore wrist.

"I'm fine." I sighed, annoyed by the wake up call as I heard him do the same.

"This scar..." he started, talking to Arthur. "I got this injury when i lost my family, so... I don't really want anyone to see it."

What had happened while i dozed off? Had Arthur asked about Ciel's eye and he freaked? I shrugged it off and settled back down.

"I had no idea! Please excuse me!" The brunette apologized.

"It's fine... Come to think of it, it's been so long...since i slept with someone like this. When i was little, i was afraid of the lightning on stormy nights like this, so I'd crawl into my parents bed. That was probably the last time..."

My heart stung as he spoke. I was always alone on stormy nights before Smile came. The storm hid the yelling and I was thankful for that. But, then again the story could be a ruse since everything was planned out. I sensed a truth in the young lord's words, though.

"Professor?" I looked back to see Arthur's hand on Ciel's head and smiled behind the cover that hid most of my face. It was nice the awkward man cared.

"P-P-P-PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" He yelled wrenching his hand back as i laughed into my blanket. "I have ten siblings, and, um, one of my brothers are about the earl's age, so i just--"

"Younger brother?" Ciel questioned, the author not hearing him.

 _Ten siblings?_ I thought, flabbergasted. _That's a lot of kids._

"I'm not talking down to you or anything, i just--"

"Let's go to sleep Professor." The earl said laying back down. "Goodnight."

"Oh. Goodnight." Arthur replied laying down as well. I shook my head and found myself wide awake now.

_Thanks a lot you two..._

~~~

A little while later i felt the sense Sebastian was near and listened. I was surprised when i heard Arthur speak to himself.

"When he's sleeping he's cute as any kid his age." I held my nose to keep from snorting. "Feels more like 'Ciel,' than 'Earl...'"

"Indeed." Sebastian spoke up as i sat up barking out a laugh into my hands. I knew Ciel was still awake, he had moved once before Arthur had spoken. "He is quite cute when he's asleep." I laughed harder as the demon sighed.

"Wait a-when did you get back?!" Arthur asked quietly.

"You're late Sebastian." Ciel said.

"E-earl?! You were awake?!"

"Hand over the pillow already" He ordered Sebastian.

"Huh? Pillow?"

"And you shut up."

I froze and stopped giggling as a pillow hit me square in the head and turned slowly as Ciel glared at me.

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?!" I hissed astonished.

"I had no reason to keep it" he shrugged as i threw the pillow at the demon, who caught it effortlessly.

"Why do you need another pillow?" I frowned, a little pissed at the fact Ciel was bitter for me laughing at him. It wasn't _my_ fault Sebastian was hilarious and had perfect timing.

"For the time being, you could call it the young master's security blanket." Said man answered.

"Hardly." The lord huffed as he jumped on his pillow hugging it. "I just like this pillow."

"Aww." I teased in a cutesy voice as he grunted clearly annoyed.

"Shall i also sing you a lullaby?" Sebastian played along with me as i chortled. Our friendly party could always be funny when we wanted to be.

"As if! I've never had you sing to me in the first place! Don't say things that invite misunderstanding." Ciel snapped. "Go back to your room already," he ordered, "I'm going to sleep."

"Pardon me. In that case, i shall return to my work."

I heard a clink and looked as the two males leaned over a 'sleeping' Ciel.

"Wha?! Already?" Arthur choked out.

"Professor, i am terribly sorry for causing you such trouble." The demon's voice was low.

"I don't mind. He's still just thirteen isn't he? And you, (y/n)?" The brunette asked. I was twelve, but might as well of been. "Best implicated in a case like this must be overwhelming for the both of them."

"Professor, you don't believe one of them is the culprit?" Sebastian asked.

"That's right."

I smiled.

"I can't imagine either of them ever doing such a thing." The kind man stated.

"Thank you." Sebastian and i said together.

"Professor, (y/n), i leave the young master in your hands." He spoke. I held in a hum at his voice. It sounded heavy, like he was feigning to be dismal or something. Sebastian was capable of no such thing as sadness, or so my aunt said. Was this part of the plan? I looked up as the butler passed me. He offered me a small smirk as he patted my head and left without another word.

Yep, something was going on. Sebastian never showed physical affection towards me.

~~~

I did't know how much time had passed, but soon enough i heard Arthur's slight snore meaning he was asleep finally. Looking down at my chained wrist i smirked and drew a line down the cuff watching as it rusted quickly. I loosened it and slid my hand out. My hair wasn't even tipped white, so i had plenty of time to look out the window and enjoy the storm. I would put the chain back on when i grew tired again. Standing quietly I tiptoed over to the water painted glass. I leaned on the window sill and smiled at the raging storm outside taking it in with bright eyes.

Lighting lit up the world behind the glass and thunder shook the house making me relax. Seeing the tree's dance in the strong wind i wondered if it would have been harder to find the estate if the storm i had arrived him had been similar.

_Most likely._

Feeling as if someone was looking at me I turned meeting Ciel's azure eye. He stared at me and i frowned knowing how frustrated he must be. Our earlier banter had been fun, but it probably made him even more annoyed. Slowly he slid his arm out of the blanket and pointed at me. He flexed his finger ordering me to come to him. I pointed at myself acting oblivious as i looked around. He squinted his eye irritated as i feigned a pout and walked over quietly, and a bit slowly. I squatted down in front of the bed as he whispered quietly.

"What are you doing out of your restraints?"

"You guys woke me up when i was about to go to sleep so I'm wide awake." I excused. "I'll put it back on later, there's nothing to worry about master." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm keeping my promise and staying away from you like you ordered me to." I frowned not looking at him.

"I only ordered that when it was during the banquet." He explained as my heart flipped and i looked down to see his eye was soft as he stared at me waiting. I sat back down in front of him. He let go of my wrist but grabbed it when thunder sounded again.

 _Is he still afraid of storms?_ I smiled softly at the thought.

"Is your wrist okay?"

_Oh, that's why._

My eyes widened as i felt the earl check my wrist himself after I'd nodded. His fingers were warm and soft against my skin, luckily i had the darkness to hide my blush.

"Why were you smiling?" Ciel asked after a minute of silence.

"The storm. I enjoy them." I replied softly looking back out at the window wondering just how long he had been watching me. I jumped as Jin spoke.

_"Sebastian's come to get me as planned and is giving me to Mey Rin."_

_Okay, be careful when she releases you and don't cause her any trouble during the night._

_"I never do!"_ I shook my head at him and looked back at Ciel.

"Jin?" He asked i nodded. That had been the only part of the plan the navyette would tell me. "You should have let the professor sleep on the floor." He frowned and I blinked.

"And risk kicking you in my sleep?" I joked, he kept the downcast face. I shook my head at him. "I couldn't. I was scared i had upset you with being a suspect and you know...maid and master image and all that."

Ciel looked behind him and leaned forward as he whispered straight into my ear.

"Did you think i wanted to sleep in here by myself with this man?"

I shivered and stared at him shocked.

"You planned this?" I whispered back. He gave me a smirk and i sighed feeling relieved. How he knew what would happen was beyond me.

"(Y/n)..." he started. I tilted my head to tell him i was listening. "Remember not to worry if something is to happen." He told me once more.

"I wont." I promised. "I wish you would have just told me the plan..."

"What's the point in ruining the mystery?"

"Well, it would let me know if the main character ends up okay..."

"Don't worry." The boy's smirk softened. It made my heart hurt for some reason.

"I suppose i should get ready for a show of emotions?"

"Hint, hint." He joked as i covered my mouth to muffle my giggle. I yawned and stood.

"Goodnight Ciel" i smiled.

"Goodnight" he whispered. It was then i realized he had still been holding my wrist. He let go as i went back to my spot silently. Slipping into my mess of covers i fixed the cuff and settled down for sleep once more, with the warmth of Ciel's touch clouding my thoughts.

~~~

Something hit me in my sleep. I sat upright in shock and looked down at the pillow in my lap. I blinked through the poor morning light at Ciel. Giving him a confused shrug, his face went serious as he gave a firm nod. I inhaled sharply. It was time. Something was about to happen. He turned to Arthur and started to wake him up. When the brunette sat up Ciel spoke.

"Professor... Something's not right in the manor. It's well past the time Sebastian usually wakes me, but he hasn't come yet..."

"Huh?" Arthur hummed. A knock sounded on the door.

"Pardon me." Came an old voice. Tanaka. He opened the door and bowed in his big state. "I apologize for our tardiness."

My eyes widened. Where was Sebastian?

"Tanaka?" Ciel breathed surprised. An act, this had to be an act. "Where's Sebastian?" He voiced my worried thoughts. Tanaka sighed and hurried to unlock the chains. As soon as the earl was set free he was running out the door. I followed after him the carpet pounding against my bare feet.

We stopped at an open door panting and the stench of blood made me freeze as i felt tingles over my body. I looked forward afraid of what I would see and covered my mouth as Sebastian laid on the ground with a fire stoker through his chest. Blood puddled around him and his face was frozen in a terrifying, pained look.

"Sebas...tian..." Ciel muttered.

 _This is part of the plan?! Pretend Sebastian is dead?! I know a stoker through his chest cant kill him but-but this is_ too _real!_

I jumped as Ciel was held back by Mey Rin.

"No you can't! You can't come in here, young master!" She shouted, her voice raw. The red head had been crying.

"Get off!" The young lord yelled.

"Don't young master!" Finny cried pushing him back as well.

"Don't order your master around!" Ciel shouted at them pushing them away roughly as he stepped into the blood of the wounded demon. "Sebastian. How long are you going to fool around?... The floor can't be that comfortable. How long do you intend to play dead?"

I swallowed feeling my throat go dry. This was the plan. I knew it was, but it was too much. My eyes began to water as i inhaled a shaky breath. I covered my face as i started to cry, feeling pathetic. If it was just an act why was I sad? I laid my hands over my ears as Ciel spoke. He roared at Sebastian, ordering him to get up and i heard a series of hits echo. Waiting until it was quiet i opened my eyes and uncovered my ears.

Tears slid down my cheeks and i walked passed Sebastian's body to where Ciel stood in the corner. Mey Rin and Finny put a coat on him, comforting the young master. It was hard not to cry with such a performance. I stood beside him as well and saw the blood on his clothes and hands. I didn't care if this was part of the plan or not this was _awful_. I hugged myself telling Jin i was fine, that it was just the scheme going to work when he asked if i was okay. I faded in and out of the conversation that went around the room. They thought there was more than one killer and spoke of Sebastian's wounds and such. It made me sick.

_This is too real..._

"Stop it already!" Finny screamed making me jump. "Talking like that while the young master's here... Think how he must feel!"

"Finny!" Mey Rin gasped. That's when i noticed she was holding me. I had been too much in shock to realize she was comforting me. "Please excuse him!" The fellow maid apologized as she bowed forcing me down with her since she held me.

"Well he's got a point" Charles said. "We can't stand around this corpse forever. Let's just take it to the basement for now."

It? _It?_ This was our _friend_ Sebastian.

_How dare he..._

"You're right" Lau agreed. "Haste will get us nowhere."

"Its decided then!" Charles sighed. "You guys take care of that thing, okay? Oh and you better make breakfast too." I held my insult for the rude bastard. With that everyone dispersed. Ciel spoke up after a short amount of silence.

"They're right. Take Sebastian to the cellar. Sorry for losing my composure."

"That's not--!" Mey Rin started.

"Young master..." Finny mumbled sadly.

 _Ugh_ , this agonized me. They didn't know the plan, they really thought he was dead.

"Tanaka," Ciel called walking up to the old man, "Sebastian is dead" he stated. "As of today, you are my butler. I entrust you with managing the manor and its servants. This pin too..." The earl held out the piece i didn't know he had held. It was familiar. I remembered it gracing Sebastian's chest. "...is yours once more."

"The head butler's pin?" Tanaka questioned his eyes blurring slightly. "How nostalgic. I'm not sure a dotard like me can fill the position..."

"It's just until i find a replacement." Ciel said.

"Understood." The man replied taking the symbol of head butler. "I will keep it safe for you." He put the pin on gracefully and turned to us clapping his hands. "Then, first, we shall prepare the morning bath. Mey Rin, the hot water. After you two move Sebastian, after please carry hot water to the young master's bath."

"Yes." the three answered.

"(Y/n)" the old man called. I looked up with puffy eyes. "If you would get started on breakfast, Bard will join you after." Tanaka smiled at me kindly.

"Of course." I bowed and turned heading out of the room. I felt everyone's eyes follow me.

"Young master. Lets start with a change of clothes..." Tanaka's voice faded, but i caught Ciel's reply.

"You're as strict as ever, old man."

I smiled.

Hurrying down to my and Mey Rin's room I quickly washed the little blood that got on my feet off and i fixed my uniform. Thankfully my hair stayed the same. Looking at myself in the mirror as i brushed my teeth it took me a moment to realize what had just happened. If Sebastian was pretending to be dead that meant i had to protect Ciel alongside the others. The demon's last words to me came to mind.

**_"Professor, (Y/n), i leave the young master in your hands."_ **

I sighed and shook my head. He had mentioned Arthur as well, but I knew he'd really meant me.

No, I had to focus on breakfast. I hurried to the kitchen and opened the fridge. My eyes widened at the already prepared meal.

"Sebastian..." i breathed. "Always being prepared, you sneaky demon."

~~~

Breakfast was served and Tanaka assigned chores. Mey Rin and I were sent back to the kitchen to clean it as well as the dining room. We were nearly done when the door opened and Tanaka stepped in.

"Tanaka?" I questioned, worried.

"There has been another murder." He stated as my eyes widened.

"The young master--" Mey Rin gasped.

"No, Mr. Phelps." He told us as i sighed. Planned mystery or not i was on edge. "We're gathering in the living room to discuss everything. Come along." He waved holding the door open. I set down my duster and followed him out and to the living room. Looking around at everyone i saw i was the last to be fetched along with Mey Rin. I bowed and stood by the window.

"Piecing your testimonies together, we know the first murder was...Lord Siemens. Time of death was approximately 1:10 AM. The second was Phelps, at roughly 2:38. That makes Sebastian the last murder." Arthur said.

"The butler was the last?" Lau questioned.

"Yes. That's because..."

"We all saw Mr. Sebastian that night" Finny raised his hand.

"It was about 2:50" Bard said.

"What did he want at that hour?" Ciel asked.

"He asked me to check the food stocks and told Finny to clean the fireplaces." The cook stated looking distressed.

"He brought me a carrier...owl? And asked me to release it at dawn." Mey Rin questioned as i hid a smile.

" _Boo yah"_ Jin spoke suddenly.

_Jin are you using my sight?_

_"Yeah, i'm bored out here."_

"An owl?" Ciel asked.

"Owls can fly through storms, unlike pigeons. Looks like your owl came in handy (y/n)." Bard smiled at me. "That guy really knows what he's doing" he muttered speaking of Sebastian no doubt.

"What was in the letter?" Charles asked.

"I already released it without looking." Mey Rin said.

"He might have sent a letter to the police." Arthur commented.

"After all, the telephone would be useless in this storm." The earl stated.

"If we list everyone's alibis with the timeline, this is what i get." The brunette held up his notebook. "Lord Phantomhive and the maid (y/n) are the only ones who could have murdered Lord Seimens, Sebastian must have killed Mr. Phelps because he had the earl's room key, and he was the only one who could lock the door. And then, anyone but the earl, (y/n), or myself could have murdered Sebastian. In other words, no one person could have killed all three victims."

Everyone's eyes went wide, Ciel only sipped his tea.

"Then, how on earth..." The dramatic man spoke beside Irene.

"That's enough..." Woodley cut in. "I've had enough of this! If it can't be one person, it has to be the pair who came together! Just get them!"

"Sod the hell off! We're stuck in this awful place, and you're treating us like killers?!"

"Grimsby, calm down!" Irene exclaimed. Another name down.

"Yeah." Arthur agreed. "Besides, I'm not saying it's as simple as adding an accomplice."

"Shut your face!" Woodley yelled rudely. "I can't stay here another minute!"

"Where are you going?" Ciel questioned. "Given the circumstances, I'd like you to refrain from acting irresponsibly. Sit down."

"I'm acting irresponsibly?! This all started with you!"

"With me?" The lord asked his chilling stare turning on the angry man.

_Uh, oh._

"I know about you" Woodley stated accusingly. "You planned everything to kill us off, didn't you?! Queen's dog!" That man was somewhat right most likely. But those who died probably had deserved it....hopefully?

"Woodley." Ciel warned coldly. "I told you to sit down. So sit down." He ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I gasped as the ring wearing man went to attack the boy. I took a step forward, my body already starting to tense at the remembrance of blocks and attacks. I blinked, though, as Tanaka flew passed taking him down in one movement. Looking down surprised at the old man's strength i reminded myself not to make him mad.

" _WHOA! HE'S A NINJA! I TOLD YOU!_ " Jin screamed in my head as I hid a smile to myself.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Woodley." Tanaka apologize. "While you are in this manor if you attempt to harm the young master, no matter who you are we servants will not tolerate the offense. Please heed my advice."

"What the hell is wrong with this place?! Damn it!" The man choked out.

"What on earth was that? I barely even saw him move..." Arthur mumbled.

"I believe it's a style the Japanese call 'bartitsu.'" Lau stated.

_Hmm, maybe i should ask for lessons._

_"You should. Totally should._ " Jin agreed.

"Tanaka. That's enough." Ciel spoke. The old man nodded and moved off of the attacker. "Mr. Woodley, i trust you'll follow my instructions from now on? Well then..." The earl sat his tea down and placed his chin on intertwined fingers. "Currently the professor is the only one who couldn't possibly be the killer. I think having him decide our next move would be both fairest and safest."

"You want me...to decide?" Arthur breathed.

"Yes. How about the rest of you?"

"Certainly, if it's the professor." Irene replied.

"We don't have any objections." Grimsby agreed.

"Then, it's settled, after all, we have plenty of time before the rain stops. We might as well track down the culprit at our leisure. Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" The Phantomhive boy asked. I huffed at that sound of his voice. He was enjoying this mystery. It was his own personal game. I wouldn't question it since it was most likely for the better.

"Earl..." Arthur mumbled.

"Yes?"

"No... It's nothing." The professor disregarded. I squinted my eyes at him, He'd figured something out and by the way he looked at Ciel it was bound to be about him.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! :3

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What natural disaster scares you most?

Answer for moi; Well i DO NOT want to be in a city when a earthquake happens, but i don't want to be in the middle of tsunami either...


	61. Chapter 61

Hope ya like it!

Fear struck me as i winced hugging myself tighter as i turned away to look out the window.

_Jin? JIN?!_

_"EFFING SEBASTIAN GRABBED ME TOO HARD! HE CAME OUT OF NOWHERE—STOP MANHANDLING ME!!!"_ I winced at his volume and felt relief flood me. Sebastian was alive and it looked like the insane plan was falling into place. Of course it would, it was created by Ciel after all.

"Professor." Said boy spoke turning my thoughts from my pissed off familiar.

"Yes?"

"Please tell us what we should do."

"Oh. Well then... Earl would you mind guiding us through the manor?"

"That's fine, but..."

"Just in case..." Arthur started. "I want to look for your room key, which Sebastian supposedly had in his possession."

"Alright"

"I'm going." Charles cut in. My stomach churned. I did not trust that guy one bit.

"Us too, come on Finny." Bard spoke up making my worry fade. As long as Ciel had one of us I was satisfied.

~~~

A little while later the boys returned. Arthur spoke that they did not find to the key...

"So, to see if anyone has the earl's room key, we'd like to look through your rooms and baggage. Would that be alright?" My eyes widened as I felt fear grip me. "Of course, we'll have the ladies check each other's belongings." I let out a sigh of relief as i turned to Mey Rin. Everyone agreed and split up to search.

While in Irene's room, the beautiful woman that's been invited, Ranmao enjoyed placing hats and coats on me. They were quite fancy and I once again felt like a doll. I hated it.

"Miss Ranmao." My voice was stern as she put a floppy sun hat on me. I tried to take it off but she held it down stubbornly.

"Oh my! You're so cute in that." Irene commented as i blushed.

"Thank you, miss." I muttered as Ranmao wondered off leaving me to take off the accessories.

"You're quite welcome" the owner smiled, teeth as white as can be. I envied her beauty and sighed quietly. "You've been very helpful as of late, you even stopped that drunkard." She told me.

"Oh, no I didn't do anything. You're the one who stopped him from touching me." I disagreed shaking my head.

"Well, of course. Touching a child with such indecent thoughts! It makes me sick." Irene frowned, obviously upset from the subject. I smiled at the kind woman. If she knew what i had been through she's probably freak.

Suddenly Ranmao was next to me with baggy pants sitting atop her head. She was dancing strangely, moving her arms in wave motions as I covered my mouth laughing. How in the work did she get those pants to stay upright? Irene was yelling at her that the clothing wasn't something to wear on her head and I realized it was some sort of underwear.

Mey Rin stopped the weird woman and we headed down to our room to search. Luckily no one questioned the book in my bed side table's drawer and we all headed back to the living room with no key as i had suspected.

"After all that, we didn't find it." Arthur sighed.

"In that case, Sebastian must have hidden the key somewhere else." Ciel assumed.

"Or the culprit might have tossed it out the window." Lau commented. "It's so small, you'd never find it in this storm."

"Excuse me!" Finny cut in. "I'll go look outside."

"I'll go too." Mey Rin said. I frowned looking out at the angry weather; it hadn't let up one bit. They wouldn't be able to find a key out there.

"If found, the key might help identify the culprit, but... You don't have to _—_ " The earl started.

"I want to solve this murder!" Finny yelled with watering eyes as my heart cracked as his desperate voice. "I'm not smart like you, so i can't find the killer through reason or logic! But if that key might help solve the case, i want to find it!" The gardener nodded at the maid before they went running out of the living room. Bard yelled after them and soon followed after excusing himself. Tanaka did so as well. I opened my mouth and started to follow them to help, but _—_

"(Y/n) you're staying here" Ciel shut down my possible thought of escape. I sighed backing down. No one was here to protect him so i had to at any point.

"Yes, master." I obeyed turning to stare out at the distant storm outside. Jin continuously complained as i listened with an open mind. I was so caught up in his bickering i didn't see the young earl step up to my right.

"I don't see why you enjoy storms. They're a mess and only cause trouble." He stated as i huffed. Of course he would only look at the outcome. Glancing back I saw the rest of the group muttered to each other in the background. They didn't seem to miss the lord at any rate.

"It helps me sleep." I explained. "And i find the rain and lightening beautiful."

"I see." The navyette stared outside as well.

When I felt Ciel's eye on me i glanced at him doing a double take at his endearing gaze while missing something Jin said. I flinched as i felt the tingles in my skin and something else, like a sharp prick. I couldn't hear Jin anymore.

Trying to communicate with him I felt something shove me back from my familiar's presence causing a wave of nausea to wash over me. I leaned against the window sill for support with one hand as my other held my neck from the sudden, burning pinch.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked as I heard shuffling in the background.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

We turned at the yell.

"I'm just going to grab some stuff for work. I do have a deadline for my script. I'll be right back." Grimsby spoke up.

"Please wait." Arthur called a worried frown in his face. "We don't know the killer's identity, so to avoid more casualties, it would be safest to move as a group."

"True." Lau breathed as he smoked, grey must surrounding his form. When did he get a pipe? I made sure to stay well away from the man seeing as I already felt sick to my stomach. Smoke would not help my case. "If the guilty party is among us, that would be best."

"What do you mean?" The writer inquired.

"Exactly what i said..."

"If they're not with us, where the hell are they?" Charles barked annoyed.

"Do you mean...they could be hiding outside?" Irene asked afraid, her gaze turning to the sopping windows.

"Even so," the earl cut in, "they couldn't enter a locked room, or wander in from the storm without leaving footprints all over the manor."

"And what if there's a thirteenth person, who could make the impossible possible?" Lau questioned. My heart skipped at the thought, eyes widening.

"Ridiculous!" Woodley snapped. "Someone like that could never exist!"

 _Wrong. There's Sebastian_.

"Never?" The smoker hummed. "In this world, it's the idea of 'never' that can never be. If someone who could overturn the impossible is hiding in this estate, waiting patiently to pick us off, they may already be at our door."

"The impossible possible, ey?" Ciel whispered to me, teasing as i frowned at him turning away to observe the rushing rain in front of me. I was worried about Jin. What had happened to him? The only thing that could disrupt our communication was drugs, or something we had yet to encounter. My teeth ground together as guilt flooded me. Why hadn't I paid more attention to him?

The door slammed open suddenly. Bard ran in with wide eyes, panting as if he'd ran a marathon.

"Young master! We've captured someone suspicious!" He yelled looking over his shoulder. "Come on! Get in here!"

A man stepped in with rope wrapped around him securely followed by the rest of the servants. He was soaking wet and from the feeling that invaded my skin he was a demon. This was Sebastian, it had to be. But then where was Jin? I felt sick to my stomach at the question.

"Wha _—_?! He really does exist?! Where the hell was he _—_ " Charles was cut off by Ciel.

"You're..." he started.

"So this means..." Woodly choked out. "This man is the killer?"

"To think our thirteenth man would appear of his own accord... I'm a little shocked myself." Lau stated as he stood and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "So, who are you?"

 _There is Lau is all his glory_ , i thought with a sigh.

"Again with that?!" The earl hissed.

"My name?" The stranger asked the young lord.

"It's been a long time, Jeremy." My master nodded in a greeting.

"Earl, do you know this old guy?" Lau questioned as 'Jeremy' eyed the Chinese man.

"Old guy?" He questioned offended.

_Does this mean this isn't Sebastian?_

"Yes." Ciel answered going to explain. "This man is Jeremy Rathborne. He's a popular adviser for the local church, and something of a celebrity."

I had never heard of him.

"Well then, everyone, please call me Jeremy." Said man grinned as I hummed slowly.

"You're a priest...?" Charles questioned, not buying it, but shocked anyhow. I was surprised as well since I sensed he was a demon.

"You expect me to believe this suspicious guy?" Woodley spat. "The 13th man is the only one without an alibi for all three murders! It's got to be him!" He pointed.

"That deduction is complete nonsense, Mr. Woodley." Jeremy grinned.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The so called priest huffed. "With those rings, it was perfectly obvious. A diamond that large... Plus the cut was recently developed by the Woodley company and requires the very latest polishing machines. The 'round brilliant cut.' It a rare item that hasn't been put on the market yet. I've heard Daniel Anderson, a London Jeweler, has been emphasizing that in his sales talks. And of the earl's party guests, the one most likely to be wearing that elusive ring...would be president Woodley. In other words, you sir."

What a way to prove someone's name.

"Was I mistaken?" Jeremy asked teasingly as Woodley exhaled heavily.

"More importantly..." Arthur spoke up joining the conversation. "How did you _—_ no, how long have you been here and for what reason?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions..." the demon sighed. "Ah, you there." He spoke to Bard. "Put my bag down and open it."

 _He has a bag?_ I thought stepping closer. The holder was big enough. _Is Jin in there?_

Bard did as he was told as I strayed from the window, the sound of a click echoed through the room. I held back a sigh as I saw the sleeping white owl within. Then Jeremy _was_ Sebastian.

Reaching up to my neck i realized the butler must have put him to sleep with some kind of drug. Did he have to do that? He knew about our bond issue with that didn't he?

 _No, of course not_ , I thought. _I haven't even told Ciel about the drug problem yet. So how would he know?_

"That's Mr. Sebastian's owl! Or, uh, yours (y/n)." Mey Rin amended with a gracious nod my way.

"I gave the bird a sedative, so it's asleep." My theory was full proof. "Earl please read the letter attached to its leg."

Ciel leaned down with a small exhale as he pulled the slip of paper from the holder on Jin.

"Young master what was Mr. Sebastian trying to say?" Mey Rin asked softly, hope in her voice. The earl crushed the paper in his fist frowning. It was hard to tell since he was looking at the ground, but he seemed thoroughly pissed. I noticed the teasing smile on Jeremy's face as well while glancing up. What was that about? Some joke between them in this confusing plan? The demon was a joker at times.

"Apparently Sebastian foresaw his murder, so he sent this letter to Jeremy."

"But that piece of paper doesn't prove he's not the murder." Grimsby spoke.

"Check my coat pocket." Sebastian in disguise instructed. Finny being the closest did as he was told and blinked at a piece of paper.

"It's a ticket?" He hummed.

"For what date?" Ciel asked.

"Yesterday... It's a same-day ticket for the evening show on March 12. The venue and performance were...Ly...Lyceum Theater" Finny finished. He'd probably had been taught late with reading lessons, but I was proud of him anyhow. He said he wasn't smart, but that certainly wasn't true.

"The program was The Lady of the Lake." The demon nodded.

"That's definitely the program currently showing at Lyceum Theater." Irene spoke.

"The show ended just after 10 PM. Even if I offered a sovereign to speed things up, it would take two hours in a hansom cab. No, with this storm... It would take twice that long." Jeremy excused.

"A carriage in this weather?" Irene questioned.

"With this rain, the river would be flooded. You'd never be able to cross it in a carriage." Woodley stated to the said 'priest'.

"Of course, there are countless other ways. There are infinite paths to an end, but there is only one truth." He replied.

"So you couldn't be involved in the murders because you were in London last night. That's the 'truth'." Arthur understood.

"Precisely what i expect from a novelist. I'm glad we're on the same page." The supernatural being grinned.

"Huh?"

"It's easy to guess a persons profession by studying their clothing and habits." The mysterious man excused. "That callus on your middle finger, and the blue stain on your sleeve... That happens in the wash when dye-based ink rubs off on your clothing. Also you take notes in pencil on the inside of your cuff, so you don't forget your ideas."

"Amazing!" Arthur smiled, admiring the man before us. "You're just like my old teacher, Dr. Bell!"

"Well, people watching is my hobby."

I huffed.

"Well then! Now since I'm cleared of suspicion, would you mind untying me? The entire mansion seems rich with fragrance of a difficult case that might alleviate my boredom."

Thunder echoed outside as everyone sighed.

~~~

My mind wandered off as Arthur went over what had happened before Jeremy had appeared. As they went over the case's details I took Jin from the case and held him close. He would feel awful when he woke up. Hopefully he wouldn't get as sick as I had.

_Sebastian better have measured the right amount of whatever drug he gave him._

When the professor finished I heard the demon clap and ask if he could examine the bodies. I held in a surprised hum. How would he suspect his body if he was there undercover? Everyone thought he was dead. I questioned if Jeremy was really Sebastian again or not.

Blinking as the mysterious character asked for each body to be in a separate room I squinted. He used the excuse of their scents and it being important clues, that if they were muddled together it would ruin the facts or what not.

 _Oh this is Sebastian alright_ , I stated in my mind. _Somehow_...

Ciel agreed to the man's terms and asked the three servants to move the bodies. Undercover Sebastian excused himself to change his clothes or so he said. With a sigh I returned to the rain dotted window leaning against the sill while cuddling Jin's unconscious form close.

Soon enough Arthur, Charles, 'Jeremy', and Ciel left to examine the bodies. I was left with Irene, Woodley, Grimsby, Lau, Ranmao, and the fellow servants. Silence weighed heavy in the room only a few being brave enough to speak up and start a conversation. I wasted time observing the strenuous storm and waited for the young earl to return.

Dinner would be soon.

~~~

"You really think that old man can find the culprit?" Bard asked as us servants stood in the kitchen.

"Well I'm worried about that too..." Mey Rin admitted. "But for us, what to do about tonight's dinner is the bigger problem."

"Right." He sighed.

I pursed my lips thinking of a solution since Charles had wasted away on our three day supply of food. I jumped as Jin moved in my arms and winced as he screeched causing my ears to ring at the close rang. The familiar flapped his wings hard enough to blow my hair back as I struggleed to get him to calm down.

"The owl woke up!" Someone yelled over Jin.

 _Jin calm down you're okay!_ I told him and let out a pained squeak as one of his claws dug into my arm slicing through the skin. I couldn't hold on any longer and was forced to drop him as I grabbed my arm sending burning strains through my veins. The muscles in my forearm throbbed and stung from the sudden attack.

"Uh! (y/n)!" Bard yelled. As soon as my familiar hit the ground he quieted down and peered around the room with giant eyes, shivering.

He spoke softly, whipping his head back and forth as he got to his feet clumsily. The servants rushed passed asking me if I was okay and screamed as blood dripped onto the floor. I winced bowing my head.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! JIN! That hurt...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

If people watching is a demon hobby, what is a witch's, or an angels?

Answer for moi; Hmm, for witches maybe reading books. Angels...definitely making people bow down to be cleansed or whatever in this anime.


	62. Chapter 62

Hope ya like it!

"It's fine! It's really not that bad!" I told the usual three shaking my head as my hair whipped at my face. The wound looked pretty atrocious, but I had to play it down for the sake of the others. Three deep slashes ran down my arm starting at the inside of my elbow and ending at my wrist. I thought it'd been only one claw.

 _"(Y/n)! I'm so sorry I didn't—I thought—!"_ Jin's guilt washed over me.

 _Its fine. It's not your fault_.

"We need to get some bandages!" Mey Rin squeaked waving her hands around as she scrambled back and forth.

"No, no! All of you stay here and try to figure out dinner. I'll go to the bathroom and clean the cut. It's fine." I shushed the servants before walking to my familiar. "He just freaked out is all. Waking up in an unknown place would scare anyone." I held my good arm out and Jin hooted softly and hopped on hesitantly.

"(Y/n) _—_ " Bard started but a knock sounded. Someone voiced that they had heard screaming and Finny opened it to reveal Jeremy.

"Everything's fine." I told him with a bow as i hid my arm behind my back. "I just had an accident is all, I'll be excusing myself." I bowed as I slid passed everyone and shut the door. With a sigh Jin jumped down in his fox form running circles around me worriedly.

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it, honest!"_

 _I know and I forgive you_ , I told him softly as we made our way down to the nearest bathroom which was just passed the living room. I jumped as the door opened and hurried passed but my name was called by an all knowing voice. I winced gritting my teeth.

_Ah, dammit..._

"(Y/n)." Ciel called again as I sighed and turned my head to the side, along with my body just a tad. I made sure to hide my arm as Jin sat by my feet looking between us cautiously.

"I was just going to the bathroom." I excused as calmly as i could, even though i wanted to scream at the pain pulsing through me. Jin squeaked and the boy and I looked down to see him pawing at his head where a red smudge stained his beautiful fur. I jumped, eyes widening as I felt blood pooling at my fingertips. He had been standing under my wounded arm that was now oozing even more crimson.

Ciel sped towards me with a burning gaze as I backed up holding my arm behind my back and waving with my unharmed one as i shook my head. 

"I-I-It's nothing really _—_!" I winced as his hand shot out circling around me to grab my bad wrist. Yanking me towards him i stumbled forward as he held my arm up to reveal the long gashes on my arm.

"You call this nothing?!" He hissed quietly leaning forward as I flinched back looking away, furrowing my eyebrows with a tight frown. "What. Happened?"

"Jin just woke up scared and _—_!" I gasped as he went around me pulling me behind him without another word. My feet fumbled over the carpet. "Please, I can take care of it myself! Everyone will wonder where you are!" I pleaded not wanting to interfere with anything.

"I already excused myself along with others so it's fine." He said heatedly as he ushered me into the nearest bathroom. Jin yelped as the earl shut the door on him mercilessly. My eyes widened as my mouth opened in shock.

"Ciel!" I frowned going to open the door, he blocked me.

"It was his fault so he can wait outside while I clean your arm." The pissed off friend of mine went around me as i heard a drawer open and objects shifting within. He was looking for the first aid probably.

" _He's right. I'll wait downstairs in your room._ " Jin spoke as his remorse tangling with self hate. I sighed, it was probably best for him to go back to our room anyway. Hopping onto the sink counter I laid my head in my hands before exhaling slowly.

"You can't be angry at him _—_ " I started leaning up with a soft frown.

"I can and I will." Ciel cut in. "He's not the only one though," he added, "i'm sick and tired of you hiding predicaments like this from me." He snapped grabbing a bottle and a rag, pouring the liquid within on the cloth. I gritted my teeth as he grabbed my hand and started to wipe the injury. Peroxide.

" _O-w_!" I complained trying to pull away but Ciel kept my arm still as he cleaned it.

"This is what happens when it's infected. There's no telling what was on him." He muttered as the bleeding slowed.

"And how would you know? You're no doctor." I muttered looking away.

"No, but i know enough from Sebastian's blasted teachings." The earl grabbed some bandages and I frowned as he started wrapping my wound. You could tell he never had never done something like this.

"That's a little too tight." I told him my face crinkling in discomfort. The boy sighed and his head dropped slightly as his hands froze. Taking a deep breath he looked up having lost that burning glare as he untied the bandage and restarted. I grinned as he slowed and loosened the cloth. "Sebastian's taught you, but have ever done this before?" I hummed playfully.

"No, and i assume you can tell." He scoffed. "Things like this are not what i focus on, nor what I'll need in the future."

"Well, you needed it now." I pointed out. "So Sebastian doesn't usually teach you about health and stuff?" I frowned. Wasn't health included in school along with the necessities of math and history and other stuff?

"Not really, no."

"Don't you do a sport or something? I've seen you dressed in some kind of uniform." I hummed as he huffed and tied the bandages secure placing his hands on the counter on either side of me making me realized how close we were.

"Yes, i fence." His sapphire eye was soft once again as he looked to me. I smiled laying my hands in my lap sheepishly. He looked away frowning after a few seconds and i lost my grin as well, confused. "Did you go to school?" He asked quietly backing away. I pursed my lips and turned grabbing the bottle of peroxide and roll of bandages. Ciel held a hand out and i gave him a look before handing them to him. He put them away and it came to mind that this was the closest thing to cleaning i had ever seen him do around the manor.

"...I was home schooled." I replied finally looking down and fiddling with my fingers. Ciel was quiet and the air grew thick with awkwardness. I glanced at the slightly messy binding on my arm and sighed as I saw blood on my dress. Quickly waving  my hand over the stains I aged the blood back to where it never existed.

"Your hairs not white." The young earl observed.

"Some of my tricks don't take up a lot of energy anymore." I explained as I hopped off the sink. My eyesight went white though and the world tilted suddenly. I felt light headed as I fell into a warm chest and looked up, blinking at the worried cerulean iris as my surroundings cleared. It graced beautiful features like always.

"You lost a lot of blood." He murmured placidly.

"Yeah." I whispered and swallowed. "I just...moved a little too fast. I'll slow down" with that promise I started to pull back. I let out a sound of surprise as warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me back to a firm chest.

Closing my eyes I grabbed Ciel's coat with clammy hands. My chin laid on his left shoulder as he embraced me.

"If you are ever hurt don't hide it. It causes trouble." He mumbled in my ear as I grew flustered and hid my face in his shoulder taking in that delicious scent. It made me feel awful when he held me like this, because i never wanted it to stop.

"Sorry." I managed to say against his jacket. "I'm used to my pain going unnoticed."

I felt him wince and realized I had just revealed part of my abusive past. When Smile wasn't around some days I usually always got hurt and no one cared or noticed. So, I was used to being invisible and mute, used to being nothing.

"Well then get accustomed to being noticed." Ciel muttered as I giggled halfheartedly and pulled away smiling softly. He could always cheer me up given the circumstance.

"Okay." I nodded as he blinked at me. His lips parted, a sign he was about to speak, when a yell sounded voicing that dinner was ready. I turned looking back at the door missing Ciel grit his teeth and glare at the ceiling angrily.

The voice sounded like Charles. I sighed and grabbed the earl's hand. Peeking out i saw everyone had headed to the kitchen and stepped out.

"Go. I need to get serving." I excuses as I let go of his warm wrist and waved goodbye hurrying back to the kitchen. Ciel stared after me with a slight wave in return before his eye widened.

"You promised you would slow down!" He called sternly as I laughed and stopped, bowing as I opened the door and disappeared inside the kitchen.

~~~

"Waaah! I'm stuffed!" Charles groaned as he stretched. He was an eating machine, it was as simple as that.

I was glad the usual three got help from the hidden demon, with all the food they made it was able to satisfy everyone.

"That was delicious! There was so little grease in today's Salisbury steak. I could've eaten 100!" The queen's butler spoke as everyone else continued to eat their own meal or sat back listening having already been done as well.

Tanaka was going around and picking up plates already having a fine stack in his arms that I would most likely be cleaning tonight.

"As expected of you Phantomhive! You use the best meat!"

"Thank you." Ciel replied numbly still eating. I smiled up at Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny as we all beamed at their hard work paying off. We were currently stalking dinner, watching through a crack in the doorway.

"Well now that we've filled our bellies, don't you think it's about time you stopped stalling and gave us the truth about this case, Reverend?" Lau asked Jeremy leaning back in his chair.

"No need to be hasty." He replied. "Before that, earl, I wonder if you'll indulge me?"

I hummed curiously tilting my head for a better look at the master.

"What should I do?" He inquired just about to eat another piece of his steak as he stared forward at the demon.

"Well then, earl." The man started. "Remove your clothes."

My eyes widened as i cringed back.

"Wh-what?!" Ciel shouted.

"Oh, maybe I should have called for   
(y/n) first." The hidden butler hummed as I reeled my head back.

"WHAT?!!!!" I along with the three servants yelled from behind the doors. All the guests turned towards us hearing our voices as the helpers took off down the hall for their lives. I wasn't running though. Pushing open the doors I stared at the teasing supernatural being.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" I forced out politely as everyone looked back at the sneaky butler.

"This is all part of my plan to capture one of the murders." He grinned as i gritted my teeth behind a calm face. "And in order to do it i need the cooperation of both the earl and you, (y/n)."

Sure, the cooperation of us...but why naked?

~~~

Silence. Complete and utter silence. I knew 'Jeremy' was in here, along with Arthur and Charles, but it felt like i was alone. I wanted to move, just to get out some of my nervous energy, but i had to stay completely still. Trying to keep my breaths even and soft was hard seeing as my heart hammered at my chest. I kept my eyes closed focusing on the bright side of all this.

I got to lay in Ciel's heaven-like bed.

Although i was currently in a dangerous plan at least i got to be comfortable. The blankets were pulled up to my chin, so i was surrounded by the young earl's scent. It calmed me a bit, but i was still scared nonetheless.

Jin was still downstairs, oblivious to what was going on. He was asleep when i tapped into out bond. I tried to think of something else, something to occupy this nerve-racking position.

Then i heard it.

Movement. The murder was here. I tensed doing everything in my power to not move. I had to pretend to be asleep, i had to pretend i was the earl. My heart jumped as i felt the bed dip, they were so close. They moved towards my head. Where was the signal from Sebastian?!

"Out of the way!"

I gripped the blanket and lunged down towards the end of the bed as i threw the blanket over me feeling the culprit within as i slammed it onto the ground scrambling back over the mattress. My hand slipped off the edge as i went head first towards the wooden floor with a thump. The back of my shoulders slammed against the planks painfully alongside my head.

"Got it!" Charles yelled and a ring sounded, medal against medal, or something like that.

"That's a valuable witness i can't have you killing him." The demon spoke. Sebastian had stopped Charles it seems.

A light slowly lit the room just a bit as a hand appeared over me. I sat up and accepted Arthur's help as he pulled me to my bare feet. I fidgeted with my clothes as we walked around the bed to see who the culprit was. The blanket moved from whatever was beneath it and i jumped taking a step back.

"This is...the criminal." The professor spoke.

~~~

The storm outside was interrupted by a loud knock on a wooden door. The guest's turned as Tanaka walked in with a graceful bow.

"Excuse us. We've successfully apprehended the culprit." The elderly man spoke as everyone gasped. A lone figure on the guest bed did not make a sound as he raised his head grabbing the large, black hood that covered him. The navyette stared at the door waiting crisscrossed on the mattress, his Caribbean eye focused outside the hall. Charles walked in first. The earl frowned.

"We've brought the killer." The queen's butler stated with a bland look on his blindingly pale face. Jeremy stepped up behind him holding the murder within his hands. Everyone stared astonished and disgusted at the large snake in the man's grasp.

"This is the culprit." He spoke. Ciel's eye widened.

"Uh! A snake?!" He questioned still watching the door, however, with double takes. Where was she?

"What? No way!" Bard commented.

"It's hard to believe, but it really did come after (y/n) while she was in the earl's clothes" Arthur stated as he walked through the door with (y/n) right behind him. She stared at the floor flushed as she gripped the end of Ciel's coat nervously.

The young Phantomhive's eye widened at the sight of her, since they had changed in separate rooms. He hadn't expected her to look so...adorable in his clothes. He hid his amused smirk with the back of his hand that was covered by the overly large sleeves.

"Black Mamba." The hidden demon spoke. "Its a South African viper with a potent neurotoxin. The killer must have primed this snake to target the earl's scent, training it like an assassin. But in the end, a snake is a snake. By tracking his scent, it could sneak into the bed, but it couldn't know if it's victim was the earl or not."

"I see." Arthur breathed. "The killer didn't expect the earl to be sleeping in a different room!"

Ciel's eye squinted slightly as he pulled the large hood off his head holding the collar with his hands.

"And on that night the one using my bed was Patrick Phelps." He reasoned strongly.

"Trained behavior doesn't break easily. I was sure it would try again, so i stood watch and sure enough..." Jeremy grinned as he placed the reptile into a heavy pot so it would not escape. "We're lucky this lady fits the earl's clothes and agreed to be his stand-in." He looked back at the witch as she ducked under everyone's gaze. Of course she would agree, she would do anything to protect him. Of course the young lord had disagreed but no one would listen to his input, it was all up to the stand-in of his.

"If worst came to worst, you couldn't dodge the snake, could you, earl?"

"If the earl died, we'd be in trouble. Wouldn't we Ranmao?" Lau questioned patting his siblings head as he hugged her from behind. She nodded trying to escape lazily towards the small female but her brother held her firmly.

"U-Uh, i get that we're all discussing the culprit, but..." everyone looked at (y/n) she blushed tugging at the buttoned up coat around her cutely. "C-Can i please go get some pants at least?" She murmured as Ciel ducked his head looking away as he closed his eye. His coat was plenty long enough for her, but when she suddenly said that it seemed a lot shorter in his mind all of a sudden.

Everyone was too focused on the girl that no one saw the young boy blush ever so slightly. He cleared his throat and stood from the bed.

"Just a little longer." Arthur told the witch as she sighed and gave in.

"In any case. You had me wear my butler's coat to mask my own scent?" He asked.

"Wasn't it immensely convenient that it could cover your whole body?" Disguised Sebastian teased Ciel grimaced with a glare at the man.

"You really like having the last word, don't you..." He gritted his teeth as   
(y/n) held back a laugh, he noticed and felt a surge of accomplishment for amusing her.

The witch grinned and glanced at the human looking away, she had found the earl quite cute in overly large clothes as well. At least he had coverage while she felt she was a bit short of it.

"More importantly." Arthur started. "How he got the snake... After all, transporting venomous snakes are prohibited on trading vessels."

"It was probably smuggled in." Lau stated. "Bribing a privately owned freighter would be fastest, i think."

"But in that case, we have to assume the culprit has connections with African enterprises." Ciel spoke up.

"If we're talking about African imports there's gold and diamonds..." Arthur eyes widened along with everyone else's as they turned looking at the only one with a diamond ring on. Mr. Woodley.

"Y-You're wrong!" He yelled at their accusing glances. "It's not me! Kong Rong's in the trading business too!" He excused.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't have any business in Africa." Lau hummed.

"Either way, concluding it's him just because he does business in Africa seems kind of unreasonable?" Charles mildly disagreed with the question-like answer.

"E-exactly!" Woodley smiled, seeing as he had someone on his side. "What about lord Siemen's murder? I have an alibi for that one!"

"There may be little meaning to that alibi. I'm afraid." Jeremy spoke.

"What do you mean?" Grimsby asked holding Irene close.

"What if the corpse the servants discovered...wasn't actually a corpse?" Everyone made a confused hum. "Are you all familiar with the tonic Juliet took in _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"It's can't be!" Arthur gasped.

"Yes. It actually exists. Recently, scientists have discovered a substance called tetrodotoxin. When purified in a particular way, one can feign death, just like Juliet." The demon told the guests.

"Tetrodotoxin..." Arthur mumbled. "As i recall, it's a toxin found in blow-fish and octopi."

'Jeremy' nodded. "Earlier when examining lord Siemens, i detected the smell of the sea. That was most likely purified blow-fish venom. Well then, here's a question. Why would our victim smell of poison when he was stabbed to death?" He clapped.

"It was a ruse..." Ciel glared poorly.

"Exactly. After creating a false stab wound on his chest he drank the poison himself, discarded the vial, and then faked his death. Most people have no desire to examine a corpse's wounds, so it would work as a short term trick. But the corpse i examined earlier was most definitely stabbed." Jeremy blinked.

"So he only meant to fake his death, bit then someone really killed him?" Lau questioned.

"Judging by the circumstances, the culprit may have been trying to frame the Earl." Arthur commented looking at the young boy.

"Frame me?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sure lord Siemens was involved. He seemed to loose himself under influence. Or the killer might have roped him in by saying, 'Let's give everyone a little shock.'"

"The lord and i never met before, so he had no reason to frame me." Ciel stated. "I think it's safe to assume someone used him to frame me, then silence him." The earl agreed.

"It truly is...pitiable." Jeremy spoke. Everyone looked at Woodley once more.

"W-wait! Anyone could have gotten him involved! Everyone else's alibis are worthless too!" He spat.

"True. But then the same goes for you, Mr. Woodely." The said 'priest' grinned. "Humans are lying creatures, after all."

"But if Siemens drank poison, where's the vial that contained it?" Charles questioned walking forward.

"It's simple." The earl answered him. "He could just toss it somewhere we wouldn't look right away. In a fire, for example."

"Oh yeah, there was a ton of wood in the fireplace, wasn't there?" Bard hummed.

"It's true, we wouldn't find it in there..." Arthur agreed. "Then once the dust settled, if he could just sneak back to retrieve it..."

"But it didn't go his way this time..." Ciel looked down. "Because of Sebastian."

"That's it!" The professor breathed. "Before he could dispose of the evidence, the butler came to rake the ashes! If found that vessel would indicate a ruse...and his alibi would be useless. So he panicked and killed Sebastian on the spur of the moment, before collecting the poison vessel, and returning to his room."

"In that case, whoever has the bottle is the murder!" Woodley shouted. "But i don't have it! You searched through my things and this room thoroughly, right?!"

"Yes...we did." Ciel answered. "Except the hearth, that is." He smiled knowingly.

"That's a false allegation! It's not here!"

"Then show us!" Grimsby yelled. "Prove it's not there!" The orange haired man ran towards the fireplace grabbing a stoker as he scraped it through the ashes created a grey cloud as he coughed. A gasp was heard as the dust cleared to reveal a tiny glass pieces in the fireplace.

"Glass shards?" Arthur questioned. "But we can't tell what it was..." Jeremy stepped forward.

"We'll just have to put the pieces together." He said simply as he kneeled down.

"That's impossible. It's completely shattered." The professor hummed.

"There, finished." The mysterious man revealed a skinny bottle-like object as everyone blinked in astonishment.

"I-Incredible..." The writer gasped. "It looks like a medicinal ampule. Finding it in this fireplace can only mean..." Everyone turned on the main suspect throughout the entire conversation.

"So you really are the culprit! You murder!" Grimsby yelled.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yay, hugging action! Bada bum!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What are some favorite words of yours?

Answer for moi; murmur, cuddle, snuggle, bruh, oh ma gah, Ciel...yass... I'm so basic XD


	63. Chapter 63

  Hope ya like it!

 

"I-I've never seen that thing before!" Woodley waved his hands out in front of him nervously. If I was in his position I'd most likely make a break for it, but knowing Sebastian I wouldn't get to the door.

"Why on earth would you try to frame children?" Arthur spoke softly, his frown accusing.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Diamonds." Ciel stated as he walked up beside the professor. "The leader in the diamond industry, Roze Company, had confidential plans to collaborate with my company and expand into jewelry production. If realized, those plans would certainly damage the Woodley company. But a few days ago, the Roze company president was killed and our plans were put on hold. So while he had the chance, he probably intended to kill me as well. Quite the ill-conceived plan really."

"I didn't do it!" The suspect repeated once more. "You've got to believe me! I've been set up! This _—_ this little devil is...the Queen's guard _—_ " The swish of a sword echoed as the weapon was pressed against the pleading man's throat.

"Shut your mouth." Charles spoke his eyes squinted dangerously, face slack. "I don't need your excuses. We'll have plenty of time to talk while you're in prison."

"I-I didn't do it! I really didn't!"

"Whatever, just shut up. I'm in a really bad mood right now."

"Earl Grey." Ciel said and the name made the supernatural girl smile, since it was also the name of his favorite tea. She was sure Charles was anything but a favorite among the Phantomhive estate. "I have just the thing you need." The boy smiled holding up the chains that had restricted him as well as (y/n) the night before. "Why don't you use it?"

The witch rolled her eyes at his humor.

~~~

"Let's leave the rest to the police." Arthur suggested as i sighed watching the murder walk out of the room. He was chained securely with the queen's butler right behind him, feet dragging. Now that the mystery was finally over i was dead set on going to bed. It had been a stressful last few days.

"I suppose this means the case is closed." Ciel breathed glancing at me knowingly next to him as i grinned softly.

"Case closed!" I cheered quietly clapping my hands once as i felt Jin stir within my thoughts, another reason to get going.

"Thank goodness." Irene sighed as i smiled at her before turning to the small crowd.

"Now if you all excuse me i am going to go change." I bowed earning a few laughs as i headed to the room where i had changed in the first place. The soft carpet against the bottom of my feet was soothing as I walked.

Getting to the room a few doors down i shut it quickly and snatched my maid uniform from its spot. As i slipped out of Ciel's coat and into my dress i stretched and hummed breathlessly at the silence.

 _I don't hear rain,_ i realized as i turned pushing the curtain aside to see the storm had settled. Only a few clouds drifted through the sky lazily. I grinned spotting the bright moon as it revealed it's beautiful face again.

"Welcome back." I whispered to it. My greeting was rewarded with its shimmering light through the dark clouds. Now that the murder mystery was dealt with I guess nature decided to give us a break.

"Were you starting to dislike the storm?"

I jumped and spun around as Ciel leaned against the door frame. I hadn't even heard the door open. Sighing I grabbed his coat from the bed starting towards him.

"Very risky, sneaking into a room where I was changing. What if i hadn't been done?" I accused as he shrugged, looking away steadily. Rolling my eyes I replied to his earlier question. "Of course not, i love storms," i reminded him, "but I started to miss the moon a little." I shrugged and noticed he held two glasses in his hands. "What's that? Wine?" I hummed leaning forward. I wasn't much of a fan for the liquid, or the appropriate age for that matter.

"No," the navyette breathed amused, "it is a harmless toast to solving the case." He smirked holding the cup towards me. I hummed and grabbed it carefully with both hands, Ciel's coat folded over my arm neatly. I sniffed the pale red liquid and the sweet smell gave me enough curiosity to take a sip.

"Ick," i frowned distastefully, "it's kind of bitter." The boy huffed at my disgusted expression and took a sip himself. He seemed to like it just fine, but he was use to fancy drinks, even if they were bitter-tasting. "So i missed the toast?" I frowned slightly. The earl held his glass out invitingly. A smile slipped into my face as I moved my hand forward; the glasses touch ringed pleasantly. Wincing from moving my arm back a bit too sudden for its liking i held in a sigh. With sleep would come healing, but until then it would ache.

Taking another sip of the drink i turned my nose up at the liquid. "Okay, yeah, I can't drink anymore of this, toast or not" i shook my head. The boy grabbed the cup from me as I brought his coat into both of my hands. "I need to get to bed, Jin's waking up. With the excuse i folded his coat up once more. "Want me to put this back in your room?" I hummed.

"You could keep it if you wish."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I replied nodding.

"I wasn't kidding." He blinked as my eyes widened on his one.

"Why?" I questioned. "It's yours and... It's nicely made" i added, thinking as i looked down at it. Running my fingers down the front i puckered my lips and glanced up at the boy. He raised is eyebrow inquiringly and I nodded. "I'll keep it, thank you." I waved as i walked passed him and down the hall.

"You're certainly quick to change your mind." He called turning to watch me leave.

"Well, you're not getting it back now, if you were hoping i would change my mind, master." I laughed quietly walking backwards as i shrugged.

"I wasn't. Why keep something that's been contaminated?"

"Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at him and chortled with a sigh at my behavior. "Goodnight, master." I bowed. Said male gave a soft smirk and turned swiftly, heading back to the guests. I inhaled gradually and made my way back to my room, jacket held tightly in my arms.

~~~

"Are you asleep, (y/n)-chan?" Mey Rin murmured opening the door and letting some light into the dark room.

"I'm up." I hummed looking away from the window where i had been watching the moon once again. I turned over in my bed and Jin nuzzled my neck, sleeping just between it and my shoulder in his rabbit form. Mey Rin closed the door and started to change into her nightgown behind her screen.

"You went to sleep very early, yes." She spoke through the darkness as she settled into her bed.

"I had to check on Jin." I replied glancing down at the sleeping familiar of mine. He had been asleep when i returned. Lazy thing. "How was the toast? I overheard a little before leaving completely." I lied slightly.

"Very nice, yes. The drinks were delicious." The fellow maid informed as i smiled into my pillow.

"That's good... Goodnight." I hummed.

"Goodnight, (y/n)-chan." She replied with a yawn as i closed my eyes. Jin woke up quietly a few minutes later and i snuggled my face into his white fur seeing in the moonlight that he had cleaned my blood off his head.

 _"I'm sorry."_ he apologized again as his golden orbs pierced mine in the dark.

 _It's okay,_ i kissed him softly. _Sweet dreams._

 _"Goodnight."_ He sighed, relieved that everything between us was alright. While Jin was asleep, however, i would have to face my jumbled thoughts. Truthfully i had not known why i kept the earl's coat, but I felt guilty for doing it. Why did i do stuff like that?

 _Ugh_ , i sighed silently. Why was being friends with Ciel, something i had always wanted to be, so confusing?

~~~

I stood on the front steps of the manor as i watched the guests leave at their own pace. The weather was finally cleaning itself up, though mud was caked over the Phantomhive property and gardening would have to be done in the greenhouse or at least in boots for Finny. At the sight of striped hair my gaze swept over the small group to land on the criminal Woodley. The murder was in the midst of carriages with Charles to escort him to wherever they would be heading; at some point I assume a jail.

The day was slightly dreary with everything trying to dry along with the drama that was finally starting to thin out, but luckily it was much brighter than the past week. With the guests leaving the rest of the servants stood below the staircase in a line watching the small crowd leave with polite stances. For some reason I had taken up refuge at the door, not wanting to come down and say goodbye. I rarely knew these people and didn't much care for leave-takings either. These acquaintances however didn't bother me, except maybe for the professor. I had enjoyed his company and it seemed, one way or another, Ciel did as well. Besides being the mystery solver in this plan I would have to ask the earl why exactly he chose him instead of some real hot shot detective. The answer was to probably not get the police involved, but then again one of the queen's butler, Charles was here. To think if he had never brought that letter...

I frowned to myself as the subject of Smile's own message surfaced in my mind. I still hadn't replied. What was i even suppose to say? I had already told him of my dream fall (which wasn't a dream by now) all the way up to Prince Sohma and Agni's meeting with the Phantomhive bunch.

 _I could tell him about the circus and this mystery_ , I thought attentively, _but the circus crosses over into Ciel's personal life and the whole ordeal has been stressful from the minute those Double Charles showed up._ I sighed to myself. _I really just want to forget about it. Why relive something you never wanted to live in the first place?_

No, that wasn't completely true. There were good memories in the mix of bad ones that I preferred to keep. After all, ones with the earl were special since time seemed to be a difficult matter regarding him.

I turned the thought away and focused back on the matter at hand, Smile's letter. Although it lifted my spirits to speak with him, it felt like i grew more depressed each time i thought of the kind demon. My heart hurt even now with remembering all the hope that i would be returning to him one day.

 _One day..._ I thought dismayed, _could be years, Smile..._

"...when we're done."

I blinked at the murmur of sound and turned to see Ciel beside me. When had he gotten there?

"Huh?" I asked dazed leaning towards him.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" He huffed as i turned away blushing in embarrassment.

"Maybe..." i shrugged with a slight frown. "What was it you said?"

"I said: after your chores i want you to bring my earl grey to the study."

"Of course, master." I replied jokingly, seeing the hidden demon make his way towards us along with the rest. When would this Jeremy facade end?

"Don't test me, (y/n)." His voice held a calm amusement and his playfulness made me grin. Ciel and i glanced at each other forming that small bubble once more as i chortled slightly and turned heading inside with him right behind me. The three servants followed us in along with 'Jeremy' who closed the door.

"Get along with your chores." Tanaka called from the dining room. The three sighed and dispersed showing that there was a still dark cloud within the manor. Sebastian's death was a tricky thing. "(Y/n) don't forget _—_ " the old man started.

"I have the dishes to do. I know Tanaka." I smiled as he ducked back inside his cleaning spot. From how long he'd been in his normal state I wondered how long he would be stuck in his miniature one. An airy pop sounded from the room he occupied and I bit back a laugh. He'd reached his limit.

I sighed and turned looking at the hiding Sebastian. Opening my mouth to speak I stopped when Ciel's earlier statement came to mind.

"Master" i started turning to him as he made his way towards the staircase. "Are you sure you don't want your tea now?" I hummed trying to get out of the chores i hated the most.

"Don't you have dishes to do, (y/n)?" He teased, his ocean colored eye turning to look at me with a goading smirk.

"Oh dear me, i almost forgot." I said with a flat tone and half closed eyes. I turned heading towards the kitchen. I had reached the doorway when the front doors opened loudly. I turned to see Arthur stumble through the doorway and to the steps. Staying quiet and against the wall i managed to time skip into the closest room, which happened to be one of the living rooms, and peeked through a cracked door as the hidden demon commented on Arthur's flustered state from running.

"Did you forget something?" He questioned on the stairs, both him and Ciel looking down at the guest.

"I returned to confirm the truth, Reverend Jeremy. No... The butler, Sebastian!" The professor stated as my eyes widened. He had figured it out? I had been questioning myself how we would explain to the rest of the manor that Sebastian was alive, that perhaps Jeremy would just take off his mask in front of everyone, or maybe everyone already knew? I doubted that; Bard was a terrible actor.

"Excellent!" Jeremy praised. "It seems we've rather underestimated you. Or should i say..."

I gritted my teeth as the demon's gloved hand pulled off the realistic mask to reveal his dark, handsome face beneath. Was it just me, or were all demons incredibly good looking? It felt like everyone in this manor was better looking than me. Even Tanaka, he had that hidden classy style I never had.

"You, professor?" Sebastian finished his sentence with a smirk.

 _I KNEW IT!_ I stated loudly in my mind. I wanted to scream it aloud, but if i wished to see the rest of the scene i would have to remain quiet. Arthur's face was aghast when I turned my eye on him.

"I-I can't believe it..." he sputtered. "There's no way anything that implausible could be true."

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned and it made me a little bit happy to see his mysterious attitude again. That murdered scene had truly gotten the best of me. Just seeing him relaxed the thought that he was never actually dead. "Didn't you come back because you were certain? If you'd just been on your way, you could have returned to that tranquil 'reality'..."

I frowned. What did they intend to do now that Arthur knew? I grew nervous for the man. Would they kill him?

_No, he's done nothing wrong...at least i don't think he has..._

Did Ciel set all of this up to capture Woodley _and_ Arthur? Was the professor actually a hidden criminal as well? Or was he just here to solve the real case of this mystery? If he figures it all out...will Ciel just send him off with a warning or something else?

"So why come back?" The demon hummed. "Why, when you're shaking so badly?"

"Because, if the misgivings i felt weren't just misgivings... I'd have to chase the Yard's carriage immediately!" Arthur shouted and my eyes widened through the crack of the door. What would Ciel do to this man if he was set on ruining his plan? I blinked as i heard the earl's laugh and craned my head to see him leaning against the railing.

"You certainly have a strong sense of justice, professor." Ciel spoke calmly. "But then, you do claim to be a fan of medieval knights in your writing." He chuckled again shortly, and although it might of meant bad news for the writer i felt guilty to have enjoyed the sound. "Once you know the truth, you might not be able to leave." He warned just like i had predicted. "Didn't you consider that?"

"Huh?" The brunette gasped.

"I'm only joking."

I frowned feeling my sense of knowing wash down the drain. And here i thought he actually was getting a warning. Looking back out I almost yelled in frustration as i saw _him_ looking towards the room where i was. He knew i was here, i could feel it. I cursed the earl within my thoughts as i backed up quickly and time skipped back to the kitchen, but not before hearing the last bit of the conversation.

"You're right on point." Ciel spoke. "Woodley wasn't behind the murders. At least, not in this case."

This surprised me. Who was then? I knew Woodley had done something to make the queen want him in jail. Or at least that drunkard dead and who else? The one killed by the snake? That still pissed me off to no ends. It scared me to think what would have happened if Ciel had been in his bed that night.

So, what did all this mean? Was the murder about that Roze person true for Woodley? Was that what put him in jail?

 _"Bet you i know."_ Jin voiced as i shushed him, too focused to nag him on eavesdropping within me.

"But he deserved to ride in that carriage." Ciel answered my thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur questioned.

"It's a long story. We might as well discuss it over tea. Sebastian."

My hopes of serving the tea washed away as well. He would be getting the silent treatment when i took him his afternoon tea later.

 _"So, who do you think did it?"_ Jin asked.

 _Hmm_ , i thought about it as i time skipped to the kitchen and checked my hair. Tips were white, but that was fine. _You know... Well, i know for sure it wasn't Irene or Grimsby, or Lau and Ranmao. So that leaves..._

 _"The rude, white butler."_ Jin finished, attitude salty. " _Funny how he tries to kill Sebastian when its you he's always glaring at."_

 _I guess Ciel didn't want me to fake my own death._ It'd be kind of hard considering i didn't know what could kill me. I shuddered at the thought and started washing the plates and silverware. _I'm not surprised though. He seemed to hate Ciel and me for some reason..._

"I see you and Jin are speaking to one another."

I squeaked jumping with my hands in a sink full of water. I turned seeing Sebastian and felt the tingles. I needed to focus on my senses more, this was ridiculous.

"Nice to see you back from the grave." I muttered with a frown.

"Dear me, it doesn't sound like it." He stated as i scoffed.

"You know, when i have to see you die it's not that fun, Sebastian." I frowned.

"Yes, you seemed quite distraught even though you knew their was perfectly nothing to worry about." He hummed going around the kitchen to prepare the snacks and tea.

"Indestructible or not I'll still worry for you, you're my friend." I gave a soft smile as he glanced at me and readied a cart.

"Friend? You have not called me that by name, i'm afraid."

"No? Well, you should have known by now, you're as smart as the young master, probably more so..." I muttered looking down in thought. "Don't tell him that, please." I added scrubbing a plate. He chuckled and i heard the door open.

"Good afternoon."

"See ya." I waved with a wet hand returning to my chore. I flinched at the sudden anger from Jin.

_"I HATE HIM! First he sticks a needle in my neck, then he traps me in a case--he's the reason i woke up and hurt you! AGH!"_

I looked up at the small window as i heard a loud squawk of a bird. Giggling quietly I sighed.

_He didn't know about the drug thing, Jin. Beside's you wouldn't have been able to act asleep._

_"Still though..."_ He whined knowing i was right.

~~~

"Are. You. Serious?" I huffed at hearing all that had been done through the ridiculous case. Sebastian nodded knowingly as he prepared lunch. Arthur had left in quite a hurry, but i was just happy he hadn't been killed.

Nowadays i didn't know what Ciel would do to those who interfered. I had hoped the professor would leave unscathed, the earl had seemed to enjoy his company after all.

"I can't believe the things you two get away with," i scoffed, "and the queen, using Ciel as a possible murder suspect as punishment. That's harsh." I crossed my arms as the butler prepared our master's tea.

"The young master did mention that she had quite the sense of humor." He commented.

"I'll say." I scowled.

"Is everything alright?" He hummed sensing my bad mood.

"I'm just a little upset with the young master is all. I'm set on giving him the silent treatment for what he did." I stated firmly.

"My, what could he have done to deserve that?" The demon teased.

"He played with my predicaments with the professor. I wish i wasn't so easy to read." I sighed as Sebastian turned holding a tray for me.

"Games are the master's specialty."

"I feel it's yours too as well as 'people watching'." I smiled as he looked away with an innocent hum. "So you'll be rising from the dead then at your funeral?" I hummed.

"Indeed."

"Then I'll see you then. Bye." I nodded and left the kitchen to go to Ciel's study.

~~~

When i entered and shut the door to the office i turned to see the young lord staring outside his giant window. I fought with myself to speak and hurried forward placing his tea on the table.

"I can tell you're bitter." He stated as i gritted my teeth and forced myself not to stomp my foot angrily.

"I wonder why?" I broke my silence punishment with a hiss as i turned going to fix his massive bookshelf again. The chore would ease me of the stressful day, and for some reason the shelf was always tattered and out of place. Ciel certainly liked to read. When did he have time to take out all f these books anyway?

"Goading you on is not as fun when i cannot see your reaction." He sighed. "Perhaps i should have told you to serve me tea then."

"Instead of Sebastian?" I muttered annoyed, voice barley above a whisper.

"Oh, that bothered you as well? I guess that makes up for the lack of reaction."

I groaned laying my forehead against the books.

"I _really_ don't like you right now."

"Is that so?"

"I'm glad i had a plan B on getting you back though." I smiled leaning back as i continued to stack the books.

"Plan B? What what was plan A?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness as he set down his tea. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"I wasn't going to talk to you," i answered, "but plan B was successful, thankfully."

"What did you do?" He warned with a slight glare.

"Why spoil it when you'll find out for yourself?" I hummed. "By the way, what was the professor's full name?" I asked trying to realize why he had been so familiar. The random question made Ciel lean back. His eyebrow creased, probably worried about my plan.

"Arthur Doyle, why?" He muttered. I blanched and grabbed the end of my dress gripping it tightly.

"Arthur _Conan_ Doyle?" I whispered staring wide eyed at the books.

"Yes, how do you know--?"

 _"Oh my god._ " i breathed covering my face. "This is _so_ not fair!" I wailed.

"What?" Ciel questioned baffled by my sudden mood change.

"I should have gotten his autograph!" I whined.

"Autograph? You're not making any sense." The earl scoffed.

"He wrote my favorite book series." I scowled. "I can't believe i got to meet him, that's _so cool._ " Cracking a grin trying to look on the bright side.

"What series are you blabbering about?" He glared fed up with not knowing.

"My bad, he _will_ write my favorite book series." I corrected. "Maybe if i ever get to go home, i'll be able to send you the books. It'd be a big spoil though." I hummed.

"So he goes on to become a successful writer then?"

"Yeah, he _—_ never mind I've told you too much already." I waved off. My master rolled his eye and went to eat a cookie on the tray i had set down.

"Well, i better get going, enjoy your _snack_ , Ciel" i spoke sweetly as i heard him jump with a scared "eh?"

"What did you _—_?!" I shut the door on his rant and smiled to myself as i hummed walking down the hall.

Plan B:

Make him think i had one.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Bruh, i bet Ciel pushed that plate away as soon as Reader-chan left, or like eyed them wondering what she did to them. That's a waste of perfectly good cookies though...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Any questions or confusion? What are your favorite cookies?

Answer for moi; Hmmmm, I guess Oreos but home made chocolate chip cookies will always be my fave.


	64. Chapter 64

Hope ya like it!

The next day was Sebastian's funeral. I had worn the black dress i had received for Madam Red's funeral and Ciel had worn the same clothing, or something alike. He had multiple suits so it was hard to tell which was which. Though his hairstyle had been the same as before, slicked back. However, with the time that had passed his hair had grown out just a bit so it was refreshing to see the style in a new light. Especially when he was already handsome enough.

Anyway, Sebastian rose from his grave with the fake ringing of the bell to announce he was alive. Everyone seemed to believe it just fine, strangely. Sometimes i wondered how all the servants could be so great as guards when they were so oblivious. It gave me a headache whenever I did, though now it was a new day and Sebastian was back in all his butler glory, but...

Ciel was kind of ignoring me.

With him not knowing what I did to him (meaning plan B was a total success), I assumed he decided to fight back with his own scheme. But after thinking rationally I realized it was probably just because he was busy.

This whole ordeal really showed how mature we were, sometimes. Getting back at each other was admittedly childish in the first place, and I blushed when I realized I'd technically been the first to initiate it.

Presently I was hard at work and the earl had taken to ignoring me so far. He would pass by without a word and I would do the same. On the inside, however, I somewhat missed him. I hadn't so much as glanced at him since breakfast when I figured out his decision of the day. It was torturing me, but I put on a believable act of being fine, something that came all too easy to me.

"My, the young master is acting strange today, yes." Mey Rin spoke as we washed the dining room windows. My face was calm, but I felt my heart jump at her words.

"Is he?" I hummed as oblivious as I could be, "I haven't noticed."

_When did i become such a liar?_

"You haven't, (y/n)-chan?! He's ignoring you like the plaque, he is!" She comments as I snort covering up her truth with my assumptions.

"He's just busy." I shrugged off as the maid hummed not buying it.

"It doesn't make any sense. Out of all of us you're the one he speaks to the most, he does! Has something happened, yes?" She asked unsure as I smiled at her sweet worrying. Her sentence had to be a bit exaggerated, we all knew who Ciel spoke to the most, and that would be his dark demon.

"No, Mey Rin, he's just busy."

 _'Or so you keep telling yourself'_ , my inner voice professed nudging my dilemma closer to where it really hurt. 

"Mmm... Alright, yes I suppose so." The red sighed giving up as I relaxed and blinked at the slightly sunny day. Jin was outside somewhere, I didn't bother to check since I felt nothing concerning from our bond. My eyes flickered to my reflection in the glass as I let the cleaning rag fall from it's chore. I reached up to touch my face with my free hand gingerly seeing something. Did I look a bit different than normal? Maybe slightly lighter in color, or was it more like...shiny?

I frowned and started to wonder when i really ever did put myself first. Jin was right, i always had my mind on everything except my own health. But that was just my nature, I guess.

~~~

Soon enough dinner came along with my break. I ate with Bard and the rest, speaking of our day as well as random subjects. Soon enough Ciel avoiding me popped up again and even Finny and Bard had noticed it. They were more observant than I had thought them out to be. They'd even found out I hadn't delivered his daily snack (Sebastian had done it without my consent).

Before they dragged me in with questions I announced I was done and put my dishes in the sink. Hurrying out into the dining room I gave a short bow keeping my eyes on the floor as I passed by said boy and Sebastian. I felt the latter's eyes on me and offered him a small smile before I escaped out into the foyer. Going to the garden I spotted Jin as a fox rolling around in the grass. His head rose as i approached and he greeted me with a small yip.

I walked passed him, squatting down for a second to give him a pat before continuing on. He followed me deeper into the maze of plants as I trailed my hand over the flowers upset and tired. With a sigh I collapsed into the cold, dry grass ignoring the chilled air and itchy plants against my skin. I craned my neck back to see the stars and tried to forget about the earl. Clouds drifted lazily against the dark background making it hard to spot a few, but the glowing fragments were there. Bright and shining.

Jin didn't ask what was wrong. He knew I needed some silence and comfort through friendly company. He pranced around me snapping at a few bugs that came close, joining the upcoming spring. Sometimes i wondered why he enjoyed being an animal more than a human, having to eat bugs and such, but then i realized he had less responsibilities...less worries...

I blinked as my familiar stared at me in a new form. He was clearly trying to cheer me up.

"A stag? Really?" I smiled, my voice soft as I reached out with one hand. His auric eyes lowered along with his snowy head as he nudged my palm letting me pet him. My companion was full grown with broad antlers and a graceful stance. I envied his beauty along with numerous others. "Good thing hunters aren't around, huh?" I muttered letting my hand fall as Jin sat down next to me huffing out a cloud of air through a coal-colored nose. I leaned against his thick hide and enjoyed the warmth he gave off. Breathing out a deep exhale I let the night bugs drowned out my thoughts.

That is until I heard footsteps coming up from behind. Ones I knew all too well.

I froze at the feeling in my chest as i turned my face into my familiar's glistening fur. Jin ignored the shadow that loomed over us and shifted. I straightened as he laid his head in my lap, now a wolf. I pouted, disappointed that he'd changed as I rubbed behind his ears nervously and folded a few loose (h/c) strands back behind my ear. My hair had was growing out surprisingly quick. It was nearly passed my shoulders now, enough for me to put it in a pony tail, or a very tight bun if needed.

Hearing a sigh from the young Phantomhive I told myself not to turn and look back at him. I jumped, however, when something fell over my head and pulled the heavy cloth off me to see it was my cloak, the one I had arrived in. It brought too many memories back, more than i cared for at least. I wrapped it around my shoulders silently as Jin stood leaving me on my own to face the earl. 

 _Jeez_ , I thought already exhausted by his presence, _maybe he won't say anything._

"...What your was plan?" He finally spoke.

_Ugh, dang it._

"Has that been on your mind the entire day?" I huffed quietly, shaking my head ever so slightly. The yearning I'd had finally vanished with just hearing that one question and i fought with myself not to yell at him for ignoring me. Had he really avoided me for trying to get back at him?

"No," he replied, "that wasn't on my mind all day. I was, as a matter of fact, occupied with paperwork and such... Also I assumed it'd be best if I kept my distance."

_Why?_

"...There really was no plan. I just made you believe there was one," I answered once he had finished doing so. Craning my neck back once more I let go of my ill mood and smiled up at the lean figure over me, taking in every bit of his beautiful face and enchanting eye. This was the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He whispered, sounding a bit out of breath as he looked away from me. Was he cold too?

"I haven't seem you all day," I excused suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Sorry" I muttered looking forward.

"...Isn't the ground uncomfortable?" The earl questioned after a minute of silence.

"A little itchy, but it's worth it on nights like this." I told him looking back up at the sky. The clouds had cleared to reveal the stars above.

"Is it, really?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Well, in my opinion yes, but it's up to you." I shrugged and grinned when I felt him sit down next to me a minute later.

"The grounds cold," he complained, "and hard," he added. I rolled my eyes and lifted my right arm quickly casting the giant cloak over his shoulders. My hand quickly retreated after feeling the heat of his back and rested in my lap with its partner. If he'd grabbed the jacket he had given me this action would have never happened.

"Warmth I can give, but I don't think I can make the ground softer. Unless you want to sit on me." I teased, immediately blushing at what i had just said as he scoffed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be any more comfortable."

"Mm, I'm _so_ offended" I said sarcastically pressing my lips together. Silence grew between us as the bugs chimed in, sugar coating the slight awkwardness.

"I'm not any warmer," Ciel stated after awhile. I raised my hand and went to take off my cloak and give it to him, but the thought disappeared as I felt something warm snake around my waist. I gasped as I slid into Ciel's side, his arm wrapped around me securely. "It's better this way, so neither one of us gets cold." I swallowed at his excuse. Glancing at him i felt my heart skip as his eye focused on the sky. The moonlight made the rim of his face glow in the silvery light. "I suspose it's worth it." He muttered as I felt my head turn fully to stare at him. I couldn't look away for some reason. He was mesmerizing in this light.

"I'm...glad you think so." I murmured and my heart flipped as he looked at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. Maybe that he had been on my mind all day? That I was so confused on the subject of us being friends? That i had missed him and the day had felt unbearably longer? Well, that went along with the fact that i had barely gotten anything done. Even Sebastian questioned me about my health today, but, i mean, what was I suppose to say? An excuse that lied about Ciel being the cause was always difficult, especially when it bothered me so much.

"I didn't get anything done today." He admitted like he was reading my thoughts off a page. Had he suffered the same events from the pass twelve-ish hours as well?

"Why?" I asked breathlessly, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of me at some point. He leaned in closer and I felt myself do the same unconsciously. Suddenly it felt like we were magnets, as if i had to be closer to him. Something rippled inside of me, as if encouraging my body to keep moving towards the earl.

"I had this annoying girl stuck in my head. She wouldn't leave me alone." Ciel told me with an unreadable expression.

"How weird." I stated with a soft exhale, i couldn't breathe. When i went to say the same thing about a certain annoying marquis--or, no, wasn't that higher than an earl?--the sentence died in my throat. I felt his warm breath against my face and his fingers dug into my side from where he held me. He pulled, I pushed on. We were...so close...

"A WOLF!"

We yanked away from each other in the blink of an eye as we snapped are heads behind us to see the silhouette of Mey Rin on the porch.

"THERE'S A WOLF!"

"IS IT PLUTO?!" Finny called.

"NO!"

"Oh, no. Jin." I whispered as I pulled from Ciel and started towards the shouting maid, pushing off the ground.

"A wolf you say?" Sebastian hummed stepping out and searching our surroundings.

"Are you sure, Mey Rin?" I questioned hearing Jin's apology in my mind.

"I-I could have sworn..." She mumbled looking around. The guilty familiar jumped up in his rabbit form as I plucked him from the ground.

"Was it Jin you saw?" I teased, apologizing silently to her on the inside.

"It was white, but it was big and _—_!"

"Mey Rin, I have told you countless times to get new glasses." The demon sighed heading back inside.

"I'm telling you sir! I saw one, yes!" She called after him running inside after the darkly dressed butler. I heard Bard and Finny join the conversation and giggled.

"That familiar of yours is going to get caught one day." The young master spoke behind me as my breath caught. I turned to face him slowly.

"Don't I know it." I said, it came out quicker than i had meant it to. I thanked him as he passed me my cloak. Swallowing, i laid Jin down as he hopped off into the house. "It's late." I observed keeping my eyes on the folded cloth in my arms.

"It is..." Ciel agreed as an awkward silence filled the space around us once more.

"Well I'll _—_ ""Well then _—_ " We froze in the middle of our sentences as I smiled and laughed quietly. "You go first" I told him nodding.

"I was just going to bid you goodnight." He waved off.

"Alright," I bowed, "goodnight, master." I waved slightly as I spun heading back inside. Hopefully I had seemed calm enough. My heart was in my throat, even when I was out of sight and behind a closed door. I shut my eyes letting the scene replay in my head over and over. What would have happened if Mey Rin hadn't screamed? We wouldn't have... There was no way we would have...

I sighed.

_I'm just tired and reading the situation wrong._

I got ready for bed slowly, and when I finally drifted off to sleep a blue eye greeted me within my dreams.

It made my heart ache.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I bet you guys are SO mad at me for that almost kiss. I'm not making it easier for you, nope. MWAHAHAHA! Anyway the beginning of this chapter was the official end of Book of Murder! Hope you guys enjoyed the two bonus mini series.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Have you had your first kiss?

Answer for moi; I have not.


	65. Chapter 65

Hope ya like it!

That comfortable bubble that had formed between Ciel and i disappeared for the next few days.

We didn't speak much, but he still requested me to bring his deserts to him as normal. I would wait while he ate, usually fixing his bookshelf, or flipping through one of the various novels.

With the extra time i got from skipping our usual games i managed to write a reply to Smile. Jin was all too happy to leave and deliver it, excusing himself with, _"It's been weird around here lately._ "

He told me if i ever got the chance to take a break from the manor to go and visit town and take a load off. " _Also_ ," he shrugged before diving into the meadow, " _you have enough money saved up to get something nice._ "

With that last thought he disappeared into the grass traveling through time and back to my current one. I envied his ability to leave and had wished him safe travel.

The next day Ciel called me to his office an hour or two after breakfast. I wondered what we would speak of, considering it was too early for his desert. I had hoped maybe we would go back to playing games, but when i entered that hope vanished. I was surprised to see the earl's hair was a bit damp, shining slightly against the poor sunlight that accompanied the slightly dreary weather of Britain.

 _He must have bathed_ , i thought.

"Are you going to gawk, or are you going to shut the door and come in?"

I snapped back into reality and hurriedly closed the door. The sound of my footsteps muddled with my loud heartbeat. It seemed i grew more nervous every time Ciel and i were alone. I wished it would stop.

Sitting down in a chair placed in front of his desk I stayed quiet. It usually wasn't there which gave me the suggestion that he was wanting me to sit down in the exact seat. When i was comfortable i counted to ten before i looked up at the earl hesitantly.

His chin rested on the palm of his right hand as he glared seemingly at the corner of his desk. I tried to think what would have put him such a foul mood this early in the day and came up with nothing.

"I'm heading into town," he said suddenly as i felt my steady heartbeat cease for a second or two. I swallowed hoping i had kept a straight face.

"Oh, for what?" I hummed gazing into his sapphire of an eye.

"I need to examine something at one of the current building sites." He revealed to me. A frown was plastered to his face, did he not want to go? "I don't know how long Sebastian and i will be gone."

Something pinched inside of me. His statement echoed in my head

**_"Sebastian and I..."_ **

_I'm...not going_ , i thought. _He doesn't want me to come._ He didn't ask and immediately shut out any space for questioning. I thought i would be mad, but all i felt was a strange dejection. What was wrong with me?

"What's...the problem at the site?" I questioned trying to keep my distraught feelings hidden. He had mentioned a building. Was it like the bathing house in Houndsworth? I hoped it was nearly as dangerous.

"Nothing serious." The young lord told me, eyeing my hands that were gripping my dress tightly. I forced myself to relax. For some reason i didn't want him to see my inner turmoil. I always wanted to seem strong around him, not weak. Not useless.

"Oh, okay then." I nodded standing up. "What time are you leaving?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant as i fixed my skirt biting the inside of my cheek.

"This afternoon." He answered, his voice sounding off. I glanced up to see his focus was on me. That eye held perturbed curiosity to it's rim. Something else flickered in his gaze, something that made my chest sting. Why was he looking at me with those emotions? It made me want to scream at him, it made me feel helpless.

"I wish you a safe trip then, master." I bowed and spun on my heel heading towards the door.

"Has Jin come back, yet?" The earl called before i made it to the door. The question sounded rushed, like he was trying to keep me here. I bit my lip and took a breath shaking my head at the idiotic assumption.

"No, he hasn't. I guess he'll be back tonight, or tomorrow." I shrugged not facing him.

"I see... If i do not contact one of you by then, send him with a letter to the townhouse. If by chance we are not there I'll leave the address of the work site on my desk."

"Alright." Why did i feel so upset?

 _Ugh_! I thought shutting my eyes tightly. _Emotions never make any sense..._

"(Y/n)..." Ciel sighed, sounding as tired as i felt from the last few days.

The mansion had been very clean lately, or so Sebastian had said to me, meaning i had been pushing all my upheaval into work. I turned halfway willing myself not to tear up at his distressed eye. I knew what he was questioning silently.

"I'm fine." I waved off with a small shrug and smile.

"No, you're not." He stated and from the sound of his voice i knew he saw right through me.

"It doesn't matter. Not right now." I shook my head looking at the carpet.

"(Y/n) _—_ " I shut my eyes again spinning away quickly.

"See you later--have a safe trip." I waved slightly as i opened the door and rushed out, too upset to even shut it. I must have time skipped because suddenly i was in the music room. It was dark and i knew i was alone by the dusty feeling surrounding me. I leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling with halfway closed eyes and a disquieted frown.

Sliding to the marble floor i hugged my knees to my chest wondering what had changed between the young earl and i.

~~~

"Farewell, sir!" The three chorused as Tanaka's song voice sounded. I couldn't force myself to perk up, even for a goodbye when I knew perfectly well how important they were, yet I still abhorred them. I turned my head feeling his eye on me.

"Take care of the manor." Ciel ordered as i saw the three next to me stiffen, with a salute no doubt.

"Yes, sir!"

"...(Y/n)?" Sebastian questioned, his tone revealing a warning _._ I was being rude, i knew that, but couldn't he let it slide just this once?

_Uptight demon always sticking his nose into everything..._

"Yes, master." I answered hesitantly. With that said the two made their way to the carriage. I turned heading inside as i heard Mey Rin make a surprised hum.

"(Y/n)...chan?"

I couldn't answer her in this state. I needed to clear my mind and the only way to do that was to clean.

~~~

The mansion was pure silence. Nothing had been destroyed by the usual three which was slightly surprising. I had cleaned most of the guest bedrooms and had to endure walking passed Ciel's room multiple times. Each time i hurried by he would surface in my mind before i forced him back down with focusing on my chores.

Now I was heating up the pre-made dinner that Sebastian had left. Cooking didn't do much to keep the thoughts away. My mood worsened with each passing second until i was frowning at the floor waiting for the food to finish.

I sighed and felt my heart beat strongly in my chest. Slowly my eyes widened as i placed my (writing) hand above my breast and turned, filling with hope.

My feet stumbled towards the door through to the dining room before running out into the main entrance. As soon as I reached the marble floor the front doors swung open with a rush of air that blew my hair back. I blinked and stood agape.

"Hey, bab! Your favorite aunt is back!" Diana cheered with a weirdly low voice that made me huff out a laugh. I sprinted towards her and took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around me.

I had missed her rare hugs.

Inhaling her scent of peppermint and lavender it washed over me. I relaxed into her warm embrace and stepped back laughing breathlessly in amazement trying not to cry.

"What are you doing back?" I asked wide eyed.

"Uh, for training, duh." She rolled her eyes and snorted messing my hair up with one hand as she nudged me to the side with the other. "I felt like visiting. This is for you by the way." She smiled handing me a letter between two fingers.

I took it and instantly knew it was from Smile. Something rubbed against me and I looked down at the pure white ferret staring up at me with green eyes.

"Sear." I smiled as she ran circles around me squeaking once cheerfully. A flash of white zoomed by and I sighed as Jin flew in landing gracefully as a fox. He slid over the freshly cleaned floors and shook out his coat as he sat down stretching. Turning he cocked his head at me with a happy glow to his golden eyes.

" _Thought i might bring them back._ " I shook my head at him.

"Ooh~ Demon's gone, that hound is still around though." My aunt huffed. "Is slack-face is gone?" She questioned glancing at me.

"Slack-face?" I muttered confused and scoffed, "is that what you're calling Ciel?"

"Yep, he was always frowning when i saw him." She shrugged.

 _Oh, i wonder why_ , i thought with a roll of my eyes. He hadn't particularly 'liked' my aunt.

"He's gone." I answered.

"Nice timing!" She breathed. "So watcha wanna do first? Blocking?" I gasped and grabbed the curled fist of my aunt's in the blink of an eye. It was a good thing i had muscle memory. "Or are we practicing longer time skips?" I giggled as she disappeared and waved at me from the top of the staircase. "Come on! I'm pumped! Let's do something!"

"Your hair says otherwise," I called as she looked at the silver locks.

"Ugh..." she blinked back next to me. "I hate this energy limit. Time traveling takes _way_ too much power." She complained.

"I have to work anyway," i told my enthusiastic aunt, "go and rest."

"Is someone here, (y/n)-chan?" We four turned our heads to see Mey Rin come down the upstairs hall. "Oh! Miss Diana!" She bowed. My aunt waved with an over the top smile.

"She's going to go rest for awhile. Dinner should be ready in an hour or two!" I called. The red head nodded and disappeared.

"Still the same as ever." Diana sighed and stretched. "Well i'm off to the guest room. How long before _—_ "

"Probably a day or two." I answered knowing she was asking about Sebastian and Ciel coming home.

"Nice. See ya in a little bit." She yawned blinking away. Sear was gone as well.

 _She must have grabbed her_ , i hummed and looked down at Jin. He beamed in my mind as i chortled and patted him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

 _"Least i could do."_ He shrugged feeling smug.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Yay Diana is back! She's such a chill character, cracks me up.

Also, sorry for the lowercase i's. I'm too lazy to edit it.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Does it shock you how much Reader-chan has changed over the span of chapters?

Answer for moi; Yep. It's really astonishing if you think about it...


	66. Chapter 66

Hope ya like it!

"You're doing great!" My aunt called. Her voice was slightly muffled by the wavering barrier around me. Struggling with all the decreasing vigor wasn't doing any good for the flickering bubble. It wasn't as easy as i had expected it to be sadly. Only using the power a couple of times (the longest being when Elizabeth and i had been kidnapped) caused more energy to be spent practicing it. I had been drugged heavily back then and had blacked out who knows how many times, yet somehow my shield had stood strong, protecting the earl's fiancee. Too bad it wasn't doing that for me now.

I winced as the orb's pressure around me increased making my head ache profoundly and my breath become labored. Something had hit it. I forced my eyes open just as a rock hit the barrier and stayed afloat within it's grasp. The air wavered around it, reminding me of water when something floated across it's surface. I could make out a few ripples spreading from where the small pebble had stuck.

"This was what i was telling you about before!" Diana pointed at the rock with both hands animatedly. I envied her energy at the moment. "Everything that tries to hit you from the outside _—_ "

I couldn't hold it anymore. I gasped as the bubble around me popped and a rush of air nearly blew me over. I fell from my crisscrossed position and onto my back with a pained grunt. My muscles screamed at me, along with my surfacing migraine.

I heard Diana sigh, "--will get stuck inside your shield" she finished.

"How long?" I choked out.

"Mmm, two minutes. Nice going." She praised. I head Sear's soft cheer in the background and forced a smile.

"I still don't understand how time can be a barrier." I told her struggling to sit up. My arms felt papery when i tried to use them. My weight won as i fell back once more with a groan of discomfort.

"I already..."

I glanced at the brunette as she shook her head making an annoyed sound at the white clouds drifting over us. A silent sentence came from her lips as she rolled her eyes. She was tired of going over the same lessons, but did she expect me to remember them when i was focused on dodging her punches?

"When you create a shield you freeze a layer of time around you and it creates this see-through bubble-thing where anything that tries to pass through will get stuck. For example..." She waved her hand behind her asking Sear for help. She must have mind spoke to her, because Diana's face lit up. "Like if someone shot a bullet at you, it'd hit the shield and stay in midair until your power ran out or you stopped using it. Though, by how new you are to creating it, the shield would probably only slow it down." My aunt explained as i scoffed. As very reassuring that was, hopefully guns weren't coming up anytime soon. I knew some were always around the manor though, the 'imbeciles' were our shooters after all, and i had the one my aunt had given to me wedge under my bed in a hole in the mattress. I tried not to think about it too much.

"How come the rock didn't pass through then?" I hummed slightly confused.

"Because it wasn't going as fast as a gunshot, because your shield is stronger than a rock, and because I'm a bad thrower."

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised as i lifted my head up to see my aunt's shrug. Managing to get to my feet after a few stumbles I searched the treeline for Jin and saw no sight of his blinding fur. "Hair?" I hummed as the color white came to mind.

"Nearly all done." Sear spoke up.

She sat a little ways away on a small blanket, protected by the shade of the trees. Her skin was exceptionally pale and looked as if it would catch fire in the bright light of day.

We were out in the woods, the rest of the manor (excluding Jin) thought i was in town. I wasn't too happy when i recalled all the times i had hidden the truth from the protectors of the manor. With the talents of time, also came the power of remembering everything as clear as day. It didn't come in handy when the bad memories came back to haunt me.

"Thought so." I mumbled shaking my head to clear it. I was dead tired and wished my power capability wasn't so low. Every time i drained the color from my hair i had to suffer the mental exhaustion that rose within my mind. If we all weren't in the middle of the forest i'd lay down and sleep till the end of time, if there even was such a thing for something like me. "You know all these powers... They're just too much" i admitted crossing my arms lazily as i dug at a root sticking out of the ground with my shoe.

"Be lucky you have so many ways to use time." Diana scolded. "Some witches only have one main power, you have that plus all these...extra uses."

"Like reading someone's memories?" I murmured sadly. "I don't want the ability to do that." I expected to hear a comeback from my usually feisty family member, but when the sound of insects and birds only greeted me i turned confused. Her grey eyes were wide with worry and a bit of...shock? "Diana?" I questioned her, thinking it was the fact that i didn't want the memory reading that she was upset.

"Yeah?" She called and i gave her a confused look. She shook her head and offered me a small smile. "Sorry, no, um... I understand." My aunt nodded. "I can see why you would hate it--seeing people's memories--but you'll learn to control it" she encouraged me. "You overrule your powers not the other way around."

"And how do you control them?" I sighed warily. I felt like my family member was suddenly keeping something from me. But controlling my powers caught my interest as well, considering they were alive in a sense. Everything i could do could hurt or kill someone if i didn't have the ability to stop it. I knew the latter all too well by now.

"You stay calm. I tend to think about stuff i like." I gave a small smile when Diana glanced back at Sear. She no doubt was her number one 'like'. "Or , you know, try to go to your happy place."

"Happy place?" I snorted running a hand through my slightly damp hair. It was hot out today and i was sweating really, really bad.

"Secret paradise?" Diana tried as i laughed and shook my head.

"No."

"But secret makes it sound _mysterious_." She stressed, fluttering her fingers at me as i rolled my eyes.

"Come on, i'm tired." I breathed out turning and starting towards the mansion. I squeaked as Jin flew down out of nowhere landing on my shoulder as some small type of bird. He tweeted in my ear as i patted him softly.

Feeling her presence behind me I tensed afraid of a secret attack; however, Diana grabbed my wrist suddenly. I turned asking her what she was doing, but then our surroundings morphed as I froze. I blinked around at my room and back at my aunt to see her hair as maple brown as ever.

"Why do you have so much energy?!" I hissed, envious.

"Practice. Have a nice nap, bab." She winked as Sear waved her ferret claw at Jin and i. They disappeared as i groaned and fell onto my bed. Jin descended with me as a rabbit and hopped over my chest getting comfortable on _my_ pillow.

"Move it, squirt." I teased knocking him off playfully as i laid down with a pleasant sigh.

" _Hey!_ " He complained but i waved him off relaxing. I drifted to sleep in seconds.

~~~

I woke up feeling groggy. My inner clock had woken me to remind myself that i was cooking dinner again. I let out a grunt as i sat up. Jin was gone, probably off hunting. I checked in and my guess had been correct. As i got to my feet the feeling struck me that i had forgotten something. I sat back down feeling bothered as i searched my brain for clues. I glanced at a pen sitting on my bedside table and paused staring at it.

**_"I see... If i do not contact one of you by then, send him with a letter to the townhouse. If by chance we are not there I'll leave the address of the work site on my desk."_ **

I cursed silently and called Jin. Taking a deep breath I focused on where i wanted to go. The way up was second nature, i could do it blind folded. The marble floors tumbling into carpet after the wide steps, then came the windows of the garden and the various doors on both sides. Feeling my newly made energy grow i tapped into it and felt myself move with a slight jerk. Opening my eyes I cheered as quietly as i could as i saw Ciel's office around me. Maybe i was just being lazy, but i had wanted to see if i could make it this far.

I checked my hair and sure enough it was still completely (h/c). I smiled and bolted towards the large desk for the paper I needed for the message. As i reached it i searched amongst the books, but found the blank sheets within a drawer. Glancing around I saw I had yet to clean up in here. I'd been...too upset to go anywhere that reminded me strongly of the earl. Grabbing a pen from the desk drawer as well as a clean sheet. I stopped as the tip was about to touch the paper.

 _What should i say?_ I thought soundlessly as i sighed and sat down tapping the end of the writing tool against the polished wood. I jumped realizing i was in Ciel's chair. It was quite comfy. First the cloud-like bed, then his cushy seat, he really was spoiled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the oak table scribbling a short note down. He wouldn't care what had happened since he'd left, as long as nothing major went down. I included that my aunt was back and apologized for the late letter as well. When i ended my name with a period i glanced between the various handwritten documents scattered around me and my letter. I gritted my teeth at the huge difference in our handwriting. Why was he so neat and precise with his letters and vocabulary? It made feel dumb by comparison.

Jin asked where i was and i answered heading towards the window. He flew up landing on the sill as i smiled opening the pane and running my hand over his feather back. I always enjoyed his owl self, since it was the first form i had ever seen him as. The moonlight seeped into the dark room as i folded my letter and held it in front of my familiar.

"Here's a letter. I need you to deliver it to Ciel." His sun-kissed eyes went wide as he blanched, and i felt his anger towards the order.

 _"No! He made you upset."_ He shook his head turning it all the way around too avoid my eyes. It made some of his snow-colored feathers fluff up around his neck.

"Please, Jin? I need to make sure he's alright." I told him with a slight pout.

 _"I don't even know where he is."_ Jin excused feeling as if he would win.

"He's at the townhouse. Come on, please?" I whined. "I'll go on a picnic with you tomorrow, just us." He finally gave in with a sigh as he snapped the folded piece of paper away with his beak. He nodded and took off, his powerful wing stroke making my hair fly back and me blink. "Thank you!" I called after him. I sighed shutting the window and turned deciding to clean up the earl's desk a bit before starting on dinner. Just as I as finishing up Jin spoke.

_"No ones here."_

I froze, confused and then gasped.

_You mean at the townhouse?_

_"Yeah. Should I just leave the letter here?"_

I hummed and felt worry tug at my heart. Why weren't they there? It was nearly dinnertime and Sebastian should have been cooking as well by now. Then I remembered the earl's words once more.

**_"If i do not contact one of you by then, send him with a letter to the townhouse. If by chance we are not there I'll leave the address of the work site on my desk."_ **

_Hold on_ , I told Jin, _he left me an address somewhere in case this happened_. Jin went silent waiting for my information as I searched through the handwritten papers searching for the note within the dark. Squinting my eyes I finally found the sheet with only a few words written down. _This is the address_ , I thought and repeated it to Jin until he remembered it. It didn't take long considered we both had great memory.

_"If he's not there either I'm bailing."_

_I'm sure he will be, where else would they have gone?_

_"Some fancy ball or whatever."_

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ciel's dealing with ghosts while you're dealing with three clumsy helpers, one singing old man (aka ninja), a demon dog (even though he hasn't been dealt with much), and your aunt as well as Sear. And lets not forget Jin!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

How neat is your handwriting on a scale of 1-10? What are your usual grades in school (if youre still attending)?

Answer for moi; 1...00! XD, no seriously its a 1, possibly a 2? But don't worry they say messy hand writers tend to be smart.


	67. Chapter 67

  Hope ya like it! (Sorry I'm late. Wifi is a bitch right now)

  
I stared up at the few stars that managed to shine through the dense clouds and let out a hollow sigh. I was back in my garden spot. It didn't feel right when neither Jin or Ciel were here beside me. The itchy grass wasn't as bad as I remembered, but maybe that was because my mind was focused on other things. 

It seemed like I was growing more and more upset with each passing day. Usually it was because of the earl distancing himself, but now the thought of Smile badgered me. His letter had revealed how he was and what he currently was doing to keep himself busy. We both seemed to do that, focus on work or something trivial to keep our minds off our own depression.

However, it wasn't his letter that upset me. I was happy to know what he was doing, thinking. I rarely ever got to know things like that back when I was a prisoner to my own home.

It was the questions that tormented me.

Why did I never question him when he left for days, or the longest being a week? If he wanted to protect me from the violence within my family why did he leave me? Did he ever really care about me? I contemplated. Something slithered down my cheek and I reached up realizing I was crying. I wiped at my eyes angrily as I sat up frustrated with myself. Why was I being so emotional? I never used to cry over things like this. To be honest I never cried much after Smile came to me. Even after I was hurt--physical or mentally--I always kept a straight face when I was alone to my thoughts and pain. When Smile left i still...acted the same. When he left i was worried, but i still never showed it. I never showed any of my feelings a whole lot. And now here they were biting back at me when I was already under enough pressure. That force was put on me by none other than Ciel. He didn't do it intentionally, or at least I hoped. I just always wanted to strive and be a better friend, be better at protecting him. Now my striving seemed off, at least the being a better friend part did. Everything was jumbling up into one big mess.

I groaned quietly leaning over with my face in my hands. I hated all these questions. I hated being confused, being upset. The worst part was acting like I was alright. I had grown used to pretending to be happy so much no one ever noticed or questioned me if I was okay. My own aunt hadn't even noticed my inner turmoil, neither Jin.

 _I can't blame people for being such a good actor_ , I told myself. I was a walking contradiction wanting someone to notice my pain when i was deliberately trying to hide it. Besides I had to pretend, for Jin at least. I didn't want him to feel all these muddled negative emotions. He already had enough on his plate, and so did I. Luckily with my aunt's help I was able to block him out most of the time. It was easier than i would have thought it out to be, all i had to do was tap into our bond and imagine a wall. Not hard at all. Thinking of such i checked on my familiar asking him where he was. His trip had taken longer than expected and he was grumpy since he'd missed dinner.

_"I'm almost there. That address was so hard to find, I kept thinking I had the wrong place since there was no one around. And tapping on glass can't wake people up, I learned. I ended up smashing into the window before he woke up."_

_What are you talking about?_ I thought, confused.

_"It took me forever to find Ciel and when I did he was already sleeping! He was spending the night at that work site or whatever, staying in this old creepy-looking castle. Somethings off about that place, but anyway it took forever to wake him up. He's a deep sleeper."_

He was spending the night at a castle? Who did it belong to? Was the castle the building site, or were they tearing that down? Too many questions popped up as my worry grew. But the fact Jin reminded me of the earl being a heavy sleeper made me remember all the times i had used that to my advantage. Waking up in a embarrassing position with him involved heart-stopping ways to get out without being caught. So it was a good thing, him being a deep sleeper.

 _"Where are you?"_ Jin asked pulling me from my thoughts.

 _Out in the garden... Did Ciel give you a reply?_ I asked feeling nervous all of a sudden.

_"Yeah...oh, i see you."_

I looked up spotting a white mass contrasting against the dark sky as it hovered lower and soon dived in front of me. Jin dropped the letter from his slim beak and flew off, circling back around. I grabbed the paper surprised it wasn't in an envelope and guessed Ciel was probablt too tired to have put it in one. My familiar landed beside me in his fox form getting comfortable in my lap while panting from his journey. I stroked his head in a silent thank you as i read the neat handwriting.

_Dear (y/n),_

_Sebastian and I will be due home tomorrow afternoon. On the note of your aunt visiting give her my greetings and kindly ask her to not grapple with Pluto again._

I blinked at the next sentence rereading the first four words in confusion.

 _I want to apologize..._ I introspected in utter confusion. _Apologize for what? I should be the one apologizing..._ The memory of the day Ciel left for his current assignment surfaced and I frowned remembering how rude I had been. I'd been trying to avoid the thought of the earl for the past few days. I focused back on his letter.

_I want to apologize for upsetting you. It seems I have been doing that profoundly for the past few days without noticing. You must understand that you are not as easy to read as you once were. When you are upset it demands a keen amount of focus to realize it. If you would just tell me what is exactly upsetting you I will try to conclude it. That is what friends are suppose to do, is it not?_

_-Ciel Phantomhive_

Folding the letter I sighed placing it in my pocket.

 _At least he realizes some of my torment..._ I let a small smile slip onto my face. _He's trying to be a better friend..._ I hugged my familiar happily.

"Jin." I called looking down as he shifted lifting his golden gaze to meet mine. "What do you want to eat on our picnic tomorrow?" He grinned in his fox state making me laugh out loud at the unusual animal smile.

~~~

"You're cheating" I stated grumpily as I glared at my poor cards.

"I am not!" Jin protested heatedly. "You just didn't shuffle them good enough." He accused. I snatched a grape from the plate of fruit next to me and quickly threw it at the snow colored hair of my familiars. "Hey!" He dodged it.

"I shuffled them fine!" I excused as I ran a hand through my wind tussled locks. Although it was sunny, the morning was gusty. I laid down another one of my cards and frowned as Jin beat it with a higher one.

"You managed to drop the deck twice before you finally got them situated." He stuck his tongue out as I rolled my eyes. He tended to use bigger words when a small misunderstanding broke out now and I had Sear to thank for that and all of her reading sessions with the boy.

"Keep it up, I'm sure your dinner won't shrink with every word you speak." I threatened as his golden eyes squinted looking away.

"You're...conniving." He muttered holding his cards up as a shield over his mouth.

"Hmm? What was that?" I warned as he rolled his eyes as well and laid down his group of cards.

"I'm bored. Let's do something else." He sighed jumping to his feet and stretching. I looked around the small meadow that we had managed to find deep in the backwoods of the Phantomhive estate.

"What else is there to do?" I asked cleaning up the cards.

"Let's play hide and seek." 

"That's not very fair when you can change sizes." I frowned accusingly as I crossed my arms.

"I won't then. If I do then I'll give you a hint." He promised. "Want me to be it first?"

"Mmm...yes." I nodded as I stood wiping off the back of my skirt. I had ditched the uniform this morning. Using my savings Jin and I had went down to town before going on a picnic. I bought a comfortable, maroon skirt that allowed me to run and jump as I pleased that reached down to my combat boots. I had decided to wear Ciel's jacket along with my white button up, putting it to use finally.

I tugged at the sleeves as I started into the forest surrounding us. Leaving the coat unbuttoned allowed more freedom of movement as I spun looking for a place to hide. My combat boots pressed into the mushy dirt as I jogged. Finding a formidable tree I grabbed a strong branch and hoisted myself into it. Grabbing my skirt I maneuvered it around my waist and made my way up.

Settling down in a fairly hidden spot I leaned against the twisted trunk and looked around. While tapping into Jin's thoughts I saw he was coming to an end of his counting and blocked him from being able to read my thoughts. Sighing I closed my eyes and gazed up at the slowly color changing leaves of the tree. Winter was not completely gone. The chill stayed behind in London even though it was almost spring. I guess it was suppose to be chilly here regularly.

I blinked as I felt tingles on the back of my neck. A demon was near. Glancing to my right I wondered if Sebastian and Ciel were arriving at the manor. I wasn't sure what time they would be back so I went ahead and took Jin for a picnic. Hearing a howl as i was pinning my hair up with a clip my aunt had let me borrow I knew my familiar was on the prowl in his wolf form. I went still and waited for him to discover my hiding spot.

~~~

I huffed as I sat down the basket on the kitchen counter. It was almost lunch time and I felt Sebastian's presence around.

"There you are!" I jumped as Diana ran into the kitchen shutting the door behind her as she looked around. Her maple colored hair was frizzled as if she just woken up. Or maybe she had been canoodling with a certain silver head. "Slack-face and Blacks-a-lot are back!" She hissed as if it were a surprise. I'm sure she had sensed them, perhaps a bit too late from her current state.

"I see Sebastian has a new nickname." I nodded ignoring her statement as I started to clean out the basket.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" She complained her grey eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed closing my eyes and leaning my head back with a bothered frown.

"What's got you so butchered?" I eyed her adjective with a questioning gaze. "Cranky?" She reworded as I shook my head at her.

"I just have things to settle. Look if you're so freaked about them being back you're welcome to go home or stay at a hotel."

"I came back because Jin said you needed some help. Why are you asking me to leave?" My aunt frowned confused and little hurt.

"I never told him to say that." I muttered putting the dishes in the sink. "He probably thought I needed it, but I don't."

"Bab," Diana started, "is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned slightly worried.

 _Is there?_ I pondered. I didn't think my Smile problems were hers to bare, and she needn't know about all the deaths I'd dealt recently. But her on the other hand...

"No, I just need to focus on work right now." I waved off. "We've trained a good amount. Go ahead and get back to our time. I heard Sear's favorite author was coming to London there." The silver eyed familiar had mentioned it to Jin who had told me during our breakfast.

Diana blanched. "They are?" She cursed under her breath. "Of course she wouldn't tell me! She thought I was too busy with you," she murmured with a saddened 'tch'. With a nod she turned opening the door. "I'll come back anytime. Don't let work get you down. It's only a matter of time before we figure out how to get you home. See ya later." I smiled.

 _Thanks for the false hope..._ I gave a wave as she left and turned back to the sink with a small exhale. I winced at the sound of a crash and heard Mey Rin's holler straight after. Reaching to my pinned up hair I walked towards the door and took it down. Letting my locks flow freely as I walked out I ran my hand through trying to tame the tangles as I wondered what the maid had broken this time around.

"Ah, there you are (y/n). Quite a long break you took this morning."

I looked back surprised to see Sebastian. My heart jumped as he was seating Ciel. I pulled my gaze from the earl's wide blue orb before I was sucked in and grinned at the demon.

"Sorry. I went ahead and got a lot of my work done so I wouldn't get behind." I told him smoothly. "And now there's something of Mey Rin's I need to clean up so I'll leave you to lunch." I turned speed walking out of the dining room with my skirt swishing behind me. I was embarrassed to be out of uniform, but shook it off as I spotted a broken vase beside a flustered maid. "Did you trip again, Mey Rin?" I sighed shutting the dining room door behind me. I felt his eye on my back until the click of the door sounded.

~~~

Cleaning up the vase was quick enough. I took my time heading down to my room and slowly dressed back into my uniform. I was edgy on seeing Ciel again. Although the small misunderstanding between us was solved I still felt a weight keeping us apart.

 _It was that night in the garden_ , I told myself for the hundredth time. I still couldn't understand what it meant, why everything has felt so...different. Everyone always came back to how his hand felt on my hip, how close were, how warm his side against mine had been...

I shook my head forcing myself to stay on task. I had already cleaned everything there was to clean, so that meant I was to spend the day with Ciel, or possibly the three servants.

 _Or Tanaka_ , I added and spotted the black journal on my bedside table. I walked over putting it back into its hidden place. _Or Sebastian... That's doubtful._

Heading upstairs I fiddled with my white bow that kept the stray hairs from my face back. Walking into the kitchen I was hoping to clean the dirty dishes left over from lunch but was met with the demon doing it.

"I wanted to do that, Sebastian." I whined mildly as he looked over his shoulder. His amber gaze was unreadable, but he flashed me a small grin. He knew I abhorred the chore, which meant I was procrastinating against something.

"Yes, well, the young master wishes to have his desert in his office and I presumed you should get that done first. Would you be so kind as to bring it to him." He hummed. It wasn't a question from the way he was grinning.

"Of course." I answered softly walking over to the slice of pie setting on the counter. The smell of blackberries drifted around it as I grabbed the semi warm plate.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ciel's home! Yay!

ALSO, another reason for Reader's emotional state is puberty. She's finally getting to _that_ horrific age, but don't worry. No periods just yet.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's been your favorite outfit so far of Reader-chan's?

Answer for moi; I feel like the newest one (in this chapter) is a sign of maturity for Reader and it just shows her true personality. Too deep? Well I am a writer so...  


	68. Chapter 68

Hope ya like it!

I blinked at the wooden door in front of me. The steaming slice of pie laid in my (non writing hand) while the other was in mid knock. I struggled with completing the small action.

For some odd reason my body was in the middle of a silent war. My mind told me Ciel and I were back to our old selves, that he would greet me with a small wave most likely keeping his gaze on his paperwork. My heart seemed to think that as soon as i entered the office something would be off, that it would be awkward and the earl and I would have to endure my weird trauma of emotions lately. My body just in general was struggling with moving. It seemed to just resent going anywhere near the young master of mine. I couldn't decide which one i agreed with.

 _Get over it_ , i snapped at my inner self. _Here i am worrying about facing a friend of mine when another is in a whole other dimension._ I puckered my lips into a small frown.

' _But Ciel_ is _unpredictable_ ,' my other self stated. ' _And he's taller than you....along with everyone else.'_

 ** _"Ho ho ho..."_** His voice echoed in the back of my mind.

 _That is if Tanaka isn't in his big form_.

I reared my head back as i realized i was debating with myself about the stupidest of things. I raised my hand that had fallen who knew when and knocked three times. A short reply came from the young lord and i took a deep breath before opening the wooden door. Stepping in and shutting it behind me i held onto the plate with both hands and walked forward. As my mind had predicted Ciel wasn't looking at me, but he wasn't focused on paperwork either. The earl's chair faced the large window behind him. If he observed his garden, the forest beyond, or even the sky, i did not know.

"I brought your dessert." My voice came out small, vulnerable. I cursed silently.

"As you always do." The chair swiveled around and i was met with the azure eye once more. I blinked at the young Phantomhive's outlook. His usual frown was relaxed, eyelid was slightly lowered, and his chin rested on the palm of his right hand.

 _His mood is normal_ , i thought, _good_.

"It seems to be a daily basis for me by now." I commented setting the pie down on his desk. Out of habit i turned making my way to his massive bookshelf of a wall. It was already tattered with missing books.

"I see you went to town." Ciel stated as i heard the clink of the fork against the plate. I blinked, tensing at how he knew. "You were wearing a new dress." He reminded me as i relaxed again and nodded.

"Yeah, i decided to use some of my pay and Jin wanted me out of the house, so..." I shrugged. My back faced the boy as i fixed the bookshelf carefully taking my time.

"It seems your aunt left."

"Yeah, Sear had some business back in my time. I thought it'd be best for them to leave since you were back anyhow."

"How come?"

"Well... You and my aunt don't seem to be on the best of terms." I spoke slowly. "Besides Jin only brought them back because he thought i needed some company besides the usual 'imbeciles' and Tanaka" i teased. Finished with the novels i turned towards Ciel. My heart jumped in my chest as our eyes met. It was hard to not look away.

"Did you enjoy her company?" He questioned. I nodded and played with the end of my skirt.

"Yeah, we trained and did the usual..." The fact that my aunt was hiding something from me came to mind as i frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" I hurried out blinking and shaking my head. "No... I mean." I gritted my teeth as his letter came to mind.

**_'If you would just tell me what's exactly upsetting you I will try to conclude it.'_ **

"Sort of, I guess..." I revealed, uncertain as i stared at the floor.

"Well?"

I glanced up with furrowed eyebrows as he eyed me with a curious eye.

"I...think my aunt is hiding something from me." I forced out.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Ciel asked. I walked forward to straighten the chairs by the small table in the corner. "(Y/n)," he called as i frowned not wanting to answer.

"She looked a little surprised when I mentioned my power about reading memories. She also seemed a bit worried." I whispered bowing my head. "What if I'm the only one stuck with that power? She wouldn't be able to teach me how to stop it, or to control it." I gripped the back of the chair tightly and let out a hollow sigh. His silence gave me enough courage to continue. "I think I sort of knew something was wrong. She said witches were all different, but... My hair turns white and her turns silver... We're related, so I'm pretty sure we should match in that subject. So, silver must stand for time and white probably stands for who knows what, possibly...?" I shook my head. "It's ridiculous!" I rose my voice an octave.

"What is?"

"First I find out I'm not human and now I feel like I'm not even a normal witch. What am i then?" I murmured. Shaking my head I realized I had just ranted. "And here i am talking about myself when it's you i'm suppose to be asking 'how was your day?' and what not." I rolled my eyes at myself and turned putting on a false smile. "How was _your_ day, master?"

"You can't just drop a subject as heavy as that. It's perfectly fine to discuss your problems." Ciel stated not bothered at all. He leaned forward now with his elbows resting on his desk, hands intertwined with one another. That meant he was curious as well.

"I feel like it's wrong." I disagreed. "I'm a servant, aren't i suppose to listen to your problems?"

"You stopped being my servant the moment you called me by my name." My heart stopped as my eyes widened at the boy in front of me. He offered a small smirk, "servants don't call their master's by their name."

"W-why do you allow me to then?" I sputtered.

"Because we're 'friends' now." Ciel blinked at the word. "I'm still getting used to having such a thing, but it seems so are you. And i assume listening to each other's conflicts is in the term. Correct me if I am wrong." He dared.

"I don't think you're wrong. It was just different with Smile..." I muttered unsure, trying to find an example for our relationship.

"Did he not discuss your afflictions with you?"

"No, he did, but..." I hesitated.

"But what?"

"I-I just never told him about stuff like that a lot." I swallowed.

"I don't understand then." The earl frowned looking down at his desk then back at me. "If you two were friends then why didn't you tell him about things such as that?"

"Why indeed." I whispered feeling numb once again to thought of the friendly demon. "I didn't have powers back then, but I still had my worries... I don't know why i never told him a lot, and i still don't know why i tell you." I looked up at Ciel with a small smile. "I guess, in a way, we're closer somehow?" A shrug was given. His eye widened a fraction before relaxing with a soft gaze.

"Hmph." He huffed quietly looking away. "Strange how that can be. You've been with him for years, yet being with me only a few months causes such a difference. I wonder why?" I squinted keeping my smile at the tone in his voice.

"You sound smug." I stated as he snapped his gaze back to me.

"I do not! You make it sound like this is a game." He scoffed closing his eye and turning forward.

"Well, if it was i guess you would be winning." I laughed slightly.

"And would you be okay with that?" He tried to sound disinterested, but i saw him awaiting my answer. I blinked thinking about the reply carefully.

"...Yes, i think i would. You're the main character after all." I teased as he rolled his eye. Somehow, even though he didn't smile, i knew he was happy with my reply. 

~~~

The arrival of a carriage made my back ache which meant only one thing. At the expected knock i opened the mansion's door to see Ash. He grinned down at me, too beautiful as always. My gut twisted anxiously at the sight of a queen's butler. The Double Charles had delivered a punishment from the royal pain, so this was another mission no doubt.

"Hello again, (y/n) was it?"

"Yes, sir. Nice to see you again." I feigned a smile as i stepped aside. He walked in gracefully as i shut the door. "What brings you to the manor today, sir?" I asked politely.

"Oh? I thought you would have known." He blinked. I tilted my head questionably. "I deliver the lord's letters sent by Her Majesty."

My eyes widened at the news.

"Oh! Pardon my not knowing." I excused with a bow. I hadn't known he brought them every other time. The few random back aches made sense now.

"It's alright." He smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho~"

"Ah Tanaka!" Ash cheered turning towards the miniature old man. "I've been meaning to have a cup of tea with you, shall we?" With that the odd pair headed off deeper into the mansion.

"Wasn't he suppose to deliver a message?" I wondered allowed.

"Perhaps it's by voice and not letter."

I turned already knowing the demon had come up behind me.

"Nice try, Sebastian." I grinned triumphantly. He gave a seemingly sad sigh for not scaring me.

"Voice and not letter, huh? Should i go get the young master?" I asked.

"I shall fetch him. We must go over his schedule for the day."

"Alright then." I turned to head to the library for a book cleaning.

"Oh, before i forget," Sebastian called as i turned. "Would you mind bathing Pluto? He seems to have gotten terribly filthy."

"Me? Why me? I'm the smallest person here!" I complained.

"Not quite so, but you're welcome to ask the rest to help." The demon proposed.

"Mm... Alright. See you later." I waved heading off to find Mey Rin and the other two servants.

~~~

"Hold him down!" I hollered as the giant demon hound pulled at the restraint around his neck. Finny pulled with all his might making the hound follow begrudgingly as Bard and Mey Rin came up with brush, brooms, and buckets of water. I held the soap and turned scrubbing the brooms until there was a fair amount of suds. Tossing the buckets of water on the dog he whined as we started to brush him down. "Come on, Pluto" i called petting his giant snout in front of me. "Don't you want to be clean for Sebastian?"

He howled sorrowfully as the brown started to seep from his fur showing the pale silver beneath. We got Pluto cleaned up good enough, but in the end the rest of us servants were covered in fur and soap bubbles. I laughed as Bard slipped in the mud that had pooled from all the water.

"Ey! Whatta you laughing for?!" I froze in mid laugh as mud hit my stomach staining my already disgusting uniform.

"You did not just do that." I shook my head at Bard as he grinned at me. "ITS ON!" I squatted grabbing a mound of mud as i tossed it towards the cook. He yelled as some of it got into his sandy locks.

"Mud fight!" Finny giggled kicking at us. A huge wave of wet dirt came towards us as three pairs of wide eyes stared up in horror. Mey Rin's scream drowned out mine and Bard's as we made a run for it, but it was no use. We all were swallowed whole.

Popping out of the brown goop with icky sucking sounds we all glared at the blonde gardener. "Haha, oops?" He mumbled with red cheeks, scratching the back of his head. Mey Rin gasped. Her red locks had been soaked to the roots with splotches of brown. I felt the heavy weight of the substance covering me from head to toe and sighed.

"Good going Bard." I blamed turning my head towards him with a glare.

"Eh-! Why is it my fault?!" He yelled.

I snorted at his mud-covered face and stopped when i saw the demon hound nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's Pluto?" All four of us looked around in confusion.

"Uh oh" we chorused. Yanking ourselves from the giant mud hole we ran with the weight of wet dirt. We had so much mud on us we left footsteps on the grass. Ciel was not going to be happy.

Rounding the front of the manor i noticed everyone had split up and i was alone.

Spotting Pluto going around the other side with a drag in his giant steps i started towards him and stopped when the door to the house opened. I stumbled back hiding behind a newly trimmed bush as Ash bowed saying goodbye to Sebastian and Ciel. I watched as he left in his fancy carriage and tensed as Sebastian called me out.

"May I ask, why are you hiding, (y/n)?"

I sighed stepping out in my dirtied state. I blushed as Ciel's eye widened immensely and his lips parted in surprise. Luckily my flustered face was hidden amongst the many layers of dirt.

"What on earth happened to you?!" The earl blanched.

"Well, we got Pluto cleaned up and then Bard slipped, and well..." My voice faded as i eyed the ground.

"You're staying out here until you wash every inch of yourself off." He stated. I frowned and then smiled opening my arms wide.

"You want a hug before you go inside?" I beamed. I laughed as Ciel sidestepped behind his demon butler holding his tailcoat up as a shield.

"Don't you dare come near me in that retched state!" He barked squinting his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon! I want a hug!" I called running towards him as he yelled turning around Sebastian as i circled around trying to catch him. "It's no fun staying clean all the time! Come on!" I chortled.

"No! Keep your filthy hug to yourself!"

I came to a stop unable to run when laughing so hard. I sighed wiping at my face, i wasn't sure if got any mud off considering my hands were also caked in the substance.

"Alright. No mud hugs...for now." I gave up as Ciel sighed and stepped away from Sebastian. I stopped as the sudden pressure in my nose and sneezed. My mud soaked hair slung forward sticking to my face as i shook pulling the strands away with a bothered frown. I gasped and looked down at myself to see if i had aged. "Yes! Finally!" I breathed relieved that my aging days were over.

"Oh? Did you find out how to stop turning into a child every time you sneezed?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, i just had to get over it myself." I shrugged.

"PLUTO!" Finny called. I turned and gave a bow to the two males before running towards the servants.

"He circled around!" I told them as they nodded. Following after the three I spotted Jin flying above.

 _"I'm kind of glad i wasn't around. You're really dirty."_ He stated. I just laughed.

~~~

I sighed as i leaned my head back in the small tub letting the warm water clean what bit of mud i didn't scrub off before getting in. My hair had been washed a dozen times over and now rested on top of my head twirled into a very tight bun since it was still short. Jin was out catching his meal while the rest were cleaning up dinner. The meal had been slightly late since Ciel had gone to town with Sebastian. I wondered where they went since I hadn't been around to see them off. I had been busy out in the greenhouse growing lost in the many beautiful species of flowers.

Sinking down into the heated water i washed my face once more and stretched before getting out.

~~~

"(Y/n)-chan?" I turned just as i pulled on my nightgown to face Mey Rin.

"Yeah?"

"The young master asked to see you in his office." She stated as i sighed.

"Ugh, why didn't he call me before i got ready for bed, gah!" I sighed forcing myself out the door with Mey Rin staring after me and mumbling an apology. Deciding i'd rather not bump into Sebastian or the rest i time skipped upstairs. Sadly i hadn't judged the distance right (wanting to appear outside the study) and ended up scaring Ciel half to death. He jumped in his seat as his eye widened.

"Where did you--?!"

"Time skipping." I hummed as he sighed waving it off. He'd seen me do it a few times at least. "Now what did you want?" Ciel glanced down and looked away.

"...I assumed you weren't getting ready for bed yet." He muttered, seemingly flustered. I didn't understand why he would be, he'd seen me in my nightgown before.

"It's fine. What did you need?" I questioned bending over to pick up a stray book and place it back on the shelf.

"I was going to tell you about the new assignment."

I froze and turned. To be honest i had completely forgotten Ash had visited with a message from the queen.

"What is it this time?" I asked hesitantly.

"It involves the Doomsday Books." He stated as i raised an eyebrow confused. "Apparently they are registers required when you stand before the Lord in heaven on Doomsday, the Day of Judgment. It is said all your sins and good deeds are recorded there."

"Whats that have to do with the queen?"

"The occult that is said to have such books is rumored to revolt against the government."

"Oh. So why did you go into town today, then?" I questioned.

"The abbey where the followers of the Doomsday Books are meeting have had a large number of coffins delivered there."

I shuddered at the thought of the grey skinned man.

"Undertaker?" Ciel nodded. "What did he have to say?"

"Surprisingly he wasn't the only one we came to meet. Grell was there." I sighed. Just the thought of that red reaper gave me a headache. "He informed us that Cinematic records were being stolen as of late. Do you know what those are?" A shake of my head was the reply. "Sebastian said they were reels of film containing all memories of a person's life. That's what reapers extract from those who are suppose to die and humans can only see them when they perish."

"So your life flashes before your eyes _—_ " I gasped remembering the weird lighting when i had been blacking out before seeing Madam Red's memories. It had been lit in one place and dark everywhere else. I was half dead at the time so...had that been her Cinematic record? "I think i might have seen one actually..." I murmured. "So hows a reaper's job mixed up in the Doomsday books?" Ciel eyed me as if telling me to try and put it together. "So if Doomsday books are said to hold everything you've done... Are you saying the books that the occult have are actually Cinematic records?" I breathed. He nodded. "That's...comforting" I shook my head. So there was another way to see people's memories...maybe I hadn't read Madam Red's memories, but had just seen her Cinematic Record. 

_No... How would that explain me seeing Ciel's? He wasn't dying then..._

"Undertaker is taking us to the abbey tomorrow..."

"Are you saying i can come?" I grinned slightly.

"I would prefer you to stay here, though _—_ "

"You know I'll come anyway." I finished for him. "So are we just sneaking in?" The earl nodded and stood from his chair.

"We'll be slipping out of a coffin while Undertaker distracts the guard."

"I could just time skip in you know." I shrugged. "No one ever sees me."

"I've seen you do it multiple times and always catch a glimpse just before you completely disappear. I don't think it's the best of ways to sneak into a place such as this." He disagreed.

"You've seen me? That's bad. I hope everyone else just wrote it off as me being incredibly fast."

"From what I've heard the rest haven't noticed. If they have perhaps they just don't care enough to question it." With a frown I shrugged.

"We'll do it your way, the plan I mean." I sighed turning. "Well then i'm off to bed, night Ciel." I called over my shoulder.

"...Goodnight." He replied softly.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! And Doomsday approaches.... This will NOT end well. Also you're finally calling him by his name again!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you see yourself as a demon or an angel?

Answer for moi;...Um...You know I'd say neither, cause in this series i wouldn't want to be either cause they're both kind of bad... But since i MUST answer i will say i'm probably a demon.


	69. Chapter 69

Hope ya like it!

"Why is he still here?" I whispered to Ciel as Grell sat in the coffin we were to hide in. He gushed over Sebastian and i could see the demon relented laying beside him. The day was just reaching afternoon and now we had to deal with the insane red head. I guess it was better than first thing in the morning.

"Sebastian couldn't get rid of him." The earl sighed. "Besides he might be useful."

"Well, now we can't all fit." I hummed wondering if I should take Jin. "I'll sit up front with Undertaker. If i can't manage to sneak in I'll just wait for you guys." I sighed seeing no other way.

"That's not part of the plan _—_ " The young master started to disagree.

"There's nothing we can do about it." I cut him off grabbing the edge of the front seat. My foot slipped slightly as i squeaked falling back to the ground. My skirt jumped behind me. I wore my recently bought dress instead of my uniform seeing as I wanted some freedom on this mission. Ciel sighed offering me his hand. I took it with a grateful smile as he helped me up onto the seat. Getting comfortable i looked back as the demon, reaper, and human piled into the coffin. Undertaker shut it with a discomforting laugh and placed himself next to me.

"Glad i have company on this ride~" He grinned as i shuddered. Jin flew by in his owl form eyeing the reaper. We both found him uncomfortable.

 _This is going to be a long ride_ , i thought tiredly.

~~~

The abbey was big and seemingly barren as we approached, but i knew better than to title it as harmless. Getting to the front gates, or so i guessed, i watched Undertaker talk to the guard that stood watch, dressed rather differently. Hearing the coffin open behind me i got my powers ready in case i needed to time skip inside.

"All right. Please come in, then." The guard spoke. My heart skipped as he turned staring towards the bushes where the others had fled. "And you as well." I held in a laugh as the three raised their heads at being caught. I jumped down, my skirt flowing behind me as i walked forward. My guess was they didn't care about newcomers.

"Well, I'll be off then. I've finished what i came to do." Undertaker stated. He wasn't staying? Well, that just meant one less reaper.

"I see. Thank you." The man spoke. "May your soul be cleansed." He put his hand up as I frowned wondering what it really meant in a place like this as we were lead inside.

"I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here." Ciel spoke quietly to Sebastian beside me. I listened quietly feeling the dusty trail beneath my shoes with every step.

"Yes, i was under that impression..." The demon looked ahead and i followed his gaze as three people, one man the others women, as they stepped out onto the road. They bowed with friendly smiles and went along with their day.

"Perfect smiles." Ciel huffed what I had been thinking currently.

"Shouldn't that be educational for you, since you've forgotten how?" Sebastian hummed.

"Don't be dull. Those smiles are fake."

 _So you noticed too..._ I thought. It was rather easy for me to tell what was real and what was feigned when I'd done so for years. Soon enough our small group came upon a church and the guard waved us inside.

I was the first to enter the almost empty building. Our footsteps echoed as i looked up at the stain glass windows casting beams of light over the dark building. The only lighting within the church. My body froze as a certain sign stained onto the window caught my eye. With clear remembrance of burnt, pale skin my sight flashed and Ciel's memories surfaced.

**_Flickering lights of flames, blood staining the ground, a pale hand reaching out for me..._ **

I heard him gasp coming up next to me and wished he hadn't seen it. Suddenly, I wanted a rock to smash the reminder of his horrid past into pieces, but that would ruin the mission. I turned stepping in front of the earl quickly to gain his attention. A blue eye looked down snapping out of it's shocked daze as i pulled at the bow tie on his neck straightening it. I didn't want it look obvious to the demon and reaper behind us, for some reason it felt oddly too intimate for another to see me trying to comfort him.

"It's okay." I whispered loosening the cloth and tightening it again. I smiled up at Ciel. "Feel free to push me away if you want," I told him, wondering if my comforting him wasn't needed. His hands grabbed mine tightly and my eyes widened. He stared me dead in the eye as kid's laughs echoed behind us, the warmth from his hands mingling with mine. I felt my heart jump.

"Good evening!" The kids sang as we turned. Ciel and I let go of each other's hands. "Another wonderful day today, wasn't it?" One asked. I hadn't realized children would be apart of this. My gut twisted as recent memories flooded my head.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Grell hummed. "I don't really do kids, though." He leaned to the side.

 _You better not,_ I thought quietly. The three toddlers ran forward.

"Hello unclean one! You're impure through and through i see." A boy said. I stumbled slightly at the familiar words.

_Impure...unclean..._

"(Y/n)?"

I shook my head as the earl murmured my name and gasped as Grell punched one of the kids in the head.

"You little brat! Who are you calling unclean?"

"Grell!" I snapped.

"Wah! An unclean one touched me!" The boy cried.

"We need to be cleansed!" Another one yelled and they all took off as the reaper yelled after them. The children ran through a door where a lady walked in looking over her shoulder at them. Grell stopped at the sight of her.

"Everyone over a certain age is called unclean." She informed once she spotted the four of us. The woman turned looking at Ciel and i as well as Sebastian a little to our left. "I see from your clothing that you're a new convert. Don't worry. If you study the teachings of our leader, your body will be cleansed." The earl looked discomforted, matching my inner self.

"Is this place _—_ " he started but Sebastian held up a hand to silence him.

"Unclean? A funny thing to say." The demon stated walking forward with graceful steps. "I can't believe a beautiful lady like yourself is impure." The butler approached and the lady backed up slightly flustered. "I don't know anything about your sect yet. Would you mind telling me?"

"All right... But then why did you come here?" She questioned. I jumped as Sebastian pinned her to the wall and frowned as he leaned closer to the lady. From where i was standing he seemed to be blowing a kiss, but i spotted something fall from his hand after he spoke.

"You'll tell me, won't you?"

The demon was definitely trying to persuade this girl.

~~~

"I can't _believe_ this!" I shrieked as the girl's yells sounded from a stone house behind us. I never thought the demon so bold.

"I didn't think he'd use this approach..." Ciel muttered soundly not at all bothered. Grell stood next to us boiling with rage while yelling threats towards the woman. Something about going on the 'to die' list. The earl sighed in annoyance clearly not uncomfortable with the predicament we were in.

Me, on the other hand, I wasn't feeling too well. Not when sick memories were trying to push their way back into my head. I knew it wasn't the same, that it wasn't me and it wasn't forced. The discomfort would not leave, though and I found myself indifferent towards the disgusting noises in the distance and the ghost of rotten hands and burning shame.

The sound of my name had me wincing. I turned my head away from the earl, not wanting to answer him nor look at him at such a time.

Sebastian came out then, seeming as normal as ever while everyone headed inside. I hesitated at the door and decided to stay and lean against the frame. I didn't want to walk into the hut that had held recent 'actions' and felt a bit better with the sight of the sky. I could keep watch in case Jin returned.

"Our leader cleanses the unclean passages. And we're told not only the past, but the future is recorded there." The woman spoke.

"The future, eh?" Sebastian hummed, i felt his eyes on me as well as a certain earl's. I looked farther away feeling crushed by their observant orbs as I frowned.

"Yes. But only the children of the heavenly choir can be told it."

"The heavenly choir?" Ciel questioned. "What do they sing, hymns?"

"I believe 'sing' many not be the right word... But I hear beautiful voices from our leader's bedchamber..."

That was all I could bare to hear. My stomach heaved at her statement as i walked away unable to take the news. It brought on a much too gruesome set of memories that'd I'd rather keep locked away. Jin came flying down, movement abrupt with anger. I understood his reaction, I was blocking him after all.

"I can't let you in. Not right now, Jin." I whispered as he hooted sitting next to me on the stone wall that had wide arches after every pillar. I looked up at the clouded night sky and wondered why the world was so disgusting and cruel. I wished i was surprised by what i heard from the lady, but perfect smiles and little boys calling us unclean...

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"You're welcome to leave if it is too much."

I turned slightly as Ciel approached, but stayed leaning against the pillar, sitting on the stone wall.

"I can't leave you behind, not after seeing the symbol..." I whispered and gestured to the stone house. "Not after hearing that." I shook my head as Jin watched with curious eyes.

"If only young boys are chosen for the heavenly choir that means you are the only one who can get close to their leader." Sebastian started towards Ciel. From what the woman had said I was not letting the earl go alone, protected or not.

"Hell no," i spat, "I'm ready to chop all my hair off and be a boy. It's no problem, I can pretend." I stated. They eyed me with squinted eyes and i challenged them. "I'm able to age backwards, and at the age of four you can make me look like a boy. Don't even deny it."

"Rubbish!"

I blanched as Grell popped up in one of the boy's outfits. It was WAY too small on him. I looked away seeing way too much skin that I'd ever wanted to of the reaper.

"I could easily get into the heavenly choir! Well? How do i look?"

"Wah! You'll make me impure!" A little boy cried standing behind the reaper with barely any clothes on.

"Why, you..." Ciel sighed and stopped as music started playing. I listened to the soft melody of voices and felt chills crawl up my spine. This place was even worse once the sun went down.

"Oh, it's time for our leader's cleansing ceremony." The little boy smiled.

"Cleansing?" Grell questioned. Worry ripped at my being as I gritted my teeth. Cleansing was probably the last thing these people did, and although I wasn't sure of anything yet this entire place practically screamed calamity. My entire being revolted this mission and I could feel my powers hustling just behind the wall that kept them controlled. They sensed it too, a sign that worried me to my core.

My eyes traveled to the demon and I did not miss the look in his eyes. The dull red surrounded the black pupil, glittering ever so slightly if I focused hard enough. The demon had a slim frown gracing his face. He knew something was up.

 _There's too much here_. I thought. _Ciel's horrific past is tangled up in this case, the symbol is here and the queen sent him here. Why do I feel like she's apart of all this as well? Not to mention reapers are missing life stories from their library._

"...I was right; it smells" Sebastian stated quietly within the cerebral silence. His eyes flickered back behind him, revealing what I could only guess as disgust. I followed his gaze and saw nothing but night's shadows and these cursed buildings.

"What is it?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh, i just smelled a rotten apple fallen from a tree, that's all." The demon glared and I felt a small ache in my body. I clasped onto the sense, but it faded too quickly making my worry flicker to fear. I felt my powers warm within and I fought to keep them calm.

The magic was alive and anxious to catch me in it's embrace. To think my abilities were living, created by my familiar, both terrified and calmed me. It gave me a sense of protection, but if they grew angry and I couldn't control them...

I could end up being the one overruled.

~~~

We were seated in another dark building where only a few candles were lit giving eerie lightning to the already disturbing scene. Jin was around my neck in his snake form and I felt his worry within. My eyes focused at the sight of cloaked figures as they stepped onto the stage where a podium stood. Once behind the dais they went still, shadows hiding their face from my squinted gaze.

"Here, tonight, the sinful unclean shall be made pure." The main one spoke as more cloaked figures were brought in. I watched as two were shed of their covers to reveal burnt marks on their back.

 _The same as Ciel..._ My gut twisted in apprehension.

The naked forms were one woman and one man made me scowl. As they shook in silence, their heads bowed in submission, a man passed with two books handing them to the speaker.

"Are those Cinematic Records?"  I heard Sebastian ask in a low voice as to not disturb the episode in front of us.

"Too far away to tell." Grell replied sounding annoyed by his own statement. So that was why he had come, to help recognize the life stories.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost children. Jill Peasent. The second daughter of a farmer, she conceived a child at fifteen." As the man spoke the girl shivered, curling in on herself. I couldn't imagine how hard it was to have a child at such a young age, but if she'd had a baby, where was it? The question made me frown.

"Thomas Akins. No especially evil deed, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. That is a grave sin."

 _How? He did nothing. Some of it had to have meant something to him._ I contemplated. How could such a thing be a sin?

My eyes widened as shadows rose out of nowhere swallowing the man and woman. Their backs arched in pain as they yelled, their cries echoing around me and thundering in my eyes as I felt myself tense. What were they doing to them?

I blinked as a sudden light shun above and raised my head. A gasp sounded next to me where Ciel sat and I stared at the golden light that seeped through the glass of what once was a window. Slowly blurred outlines grew and cleared to reveal a scene. I spotted the same happening to another window as the outline cleared to show the man and woman collapsing in pain below. These were their memories, their past.

 _They look so happy_ , I observed. _How could this be bad?_

From what the man had said it seemed to be their grave 'sins', but all i saw were raw images of pure life. I saw no evil, no impurity in these people's pasts.

"This is..."

I glanced at Ciel to see his eye wide and focused on the windows in complete awe. While I knew it was something to behold, I already knew what it was like to see that past of two beings, him being one of them. And no matter what I felt guilt for seeing things and hearing thoughts that I was never suppose to have heard. People's pasts were their business, not mine, and certainly not the people's around us.

"Snuff out the unworthy. Snuff out the unnecessary. Snuff out the unfruitful. _Snuff out the unclean_!" The man bellowed. I winced as the glass windows shattered. The girl held a baby in her arms and the man fished in both scenes, but the next second it was all gone. The two 'sinners' screamed as they writhed on the floor and I shut my eyes at the sight of their agony. I was unable to watch the rest of the 'ceremony' or whatever the hell it was.

Silence took over for a few minutes and then, "Now nothing unclean exists on this dais. They are brother and sister, made as pure as snow!" The crowd cried out in cheers as i kept my eyes closed.

Everything here felt wrong.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I realized this chapter was over my limit pages which is 4-12 pages. Orignally it was like 17! XD whoops. So next part will be out next week!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What is your religion? No hate on others you guys! Be good or I'll delete your comment!

Answer for moi; Christianity


	70. Chapter 70

  Hope ya like it! (Enjoy the early update for this week since I'm going out of town!)

  
"Something's off. Those books weren't Cinematic records." Grell stated.

We sat in the church we'd arrived in after the episode of 'cleansing'. I hadn't said a word throughout the entire time, lost in my questions and tangling thoughts.

"Then he doesn't have the power to see the past?"

I hummed at the earl's question. That man had no sense, so if he had powers they belonged to a human.

 _Humans like that shouldn't have powers_ , I thought. _Except for Agni, I trust him, but if people have powers like that..._ I shuttered afraid. _I won't be able to sense them._

The sound of footsteps made me straighten in my seat. They were light and quick, women perhaps? I felt something pull at my insides.

"Ah, you're still here!" The voice of a lady made me inhale. My back slammed against the bench as I heard the cluster of people grow closer. They wouldn't see me.

 _I need to age now_ , I felt it as clear as day. I exhaled as voices sounded in the background and felt everything fall away. Sounds grew muffled and the sense of touch hazed over.

I gasped as an icy feeling engulfed me and coughed. The sensation of my skin freezing made me recoil as my powers seeped from their enclosure finishing what I'd called them to do. I thrashed in my spot from the intense sensation and fell from the bench feeling a large pressure in my head as I tensed biting my tongue to keep from screaming. I clawed at nothing but air as white hot pain shot through my body quickly from landing against the hard floor. Rolling into a ball on my side I felt my dress loosen as the world stretched around me. I shivered uncontrollably as I gulped down cool air, feeling the burning sensation fade. Wrapping my coat tightly around me I kicked my dress and undergarments off, I was much too small for them now. Getting to my knees I stared down at my small (s/c) hands. I'd done it.

Someone grabbed my shoulders as I tried to make sense of everything, patting the cold ground as I blinked the blurred surroundings away. Looking up as I was pulled to my feet I saw a crowd of hazy faces around me.

"Oh! What a beautiful child! Is it a boy?"

Hearing the question I answered before anyone decided to go against my plan.

"Of c-course I am!" I choked out shaking so bad I felt my bones rattling. My voice was immensely higher as an ache spread through my chest. My heart beat rapidly as I struggled to get feeling back into my arms and legs.

 _Jin, do I look like a boy?_ I asked breaking the wall between us.

_"I guess? Wow, I've never seen you age backward before. Your hairs all white and really short!"_

"Well then come along! We mustn't keep you waiting!" A lady called.

Being lifted suddenly I squeaked looking up into an angry blue orb. I gave him an apologetic smile and his warm breath washed over my face as he sighed, smelling of his favorite tea. Slim arms wrapped around me, pulling me to a smooth chest. Relaxing into his embrace as the earl followed the group of women I laid my head against his shoulder. Using my powers was exhausting, but I had to deal with it and stay awake. I couldn't age back--I would start doing so if I fell unconscious. But not yet.

Not until this was all done.

 

**~~~**

"St-Stop! I'll do it myself!" "No, i can do it!" Both Ciel and I screamed as the women yanked at our clothes. We had been separated once entering a room that we were to dress in. I had to hide the fact that I was a girl as well as my scars from everyone. The earl just had to hide his body out of self-pride, but there was the symbol burned on his side as well.

"Nonsense. You've been chosen for the heavenly choirs, so we must cleanse you from head to toe!" A girl said.

"Oh, such unblemished skin!" Another sighed rubbing on Ciel's arm. I would have laughed at the face of the young lord if I hadn't been in the same predicament. While his shirt was falling off him revealing half his ivory chest, all I had was my coat. If the touchy ladies saw what was underneath I would be in a big trouble. The rest of my clothes were back at the church on the floor (I'd had to take them off or the women would have questioned the dress), hopefully, Sebastian had done something with them. I did just buy that outfit after all. 

Ciel yelled in the background as I spotted said demon walking in. Starting to relax since he would stop this ruckus, I gasped when the woman who held me pulled at my coat. My back faced her as the collar slipped, falling from my shoulders to reveal my scars before I could stop it. My heartbeat pounded once in my ears as I turned to see the female's face contort in shock as my bare feet slid against the ground.

" _N O_ _!_ "

My scream echoed and singed my vocal chords with its intensity as I ripped myself from the revealing grip. Air rushed passed me as my small feet stumbled over the cold floor--toes pressed harshly against it from my uneven weight. My breath hitched as I slammed into something hard. I winced as a wooden frame dug into my shoulder blades and the sound of rattling items echoed. Random items fell from the shelves clattering to the ground noisily as i grabbed where my neck met my shoulder in pain. There would definitely be a bruise. I panted from my sudden outburst and covered up my scars as the woman stared at me with wide eyes, my legs--with a mind of their own--scrambling to bend and hide my beaten body.

"Oh my, your skin must be severely cleansed..."

Her voice sent waves of self-loathing through me. I hid my face in my arms tearing up as I turned away. No one was supposed to know. _No one_ was supposed to find out. My revolting past was supposed to stay buried underneath the now, not dug up in the middle of it.

"Pardon me. I'll take care of the rest." The velvety voice belonged to the butler.

"We can't allow that. You're still unclean..."

"Am I impure?" A demon whining, what a scene.

"Maybe you're not." The women gushed.

Ciel scoffed gaining my attention while pulling at his slipping shirt and walking towards me. I scooted as far back into the corner as I could. My spine nearly curving into the crevice of where the oak cabinet met the wall. The under dressed earl approached and I shook my head, a voiceless disagreement of his close proximity.

_Just stay away..._

I hid in my knees as I crossed my arms. Ciel would ask questions and at some point, I would have to answer. Or maybe I would just run. Did I have the strength to tell someone all the disgusting memories that haunted me at night? My conscious already seemed to know the answer, since I was absentmindedly hiding away from the person I had grown the closest to in all my life. He was bent down in front of me--I could feel his warmth radiating from him. I sniffed and cringed at the gross sound, already embarrassed enough. Now I was blubbering like some brat. At the moment I wish he'd just forget everything or I was somewhere where he couldn't see me.

"Don't look at me." I forced out, my child personality taking over. I tried to push back the small outburst and remember my true age as I held in heavy sobs. Half of me wanted to scream and cry and hold something, the rational twelve-year side of me wanted to run and lock myself away. Both actions were jumbling into one big mess, causing my body to twitch and try to accomplish the actions my brain was vomiting out.

"Because of your scars?" I tensed going silent at the sound of his voice. My head lowered in shame and embarrassment. "You've seen my burden, perhaps its time I carry yours as well."

"No." I whispered, my voice trembling as bad as me, "not you. _Especially_ n-not you... You would be disgusted if you k-knew..." I hiccuped, shaking badly since I was even smaller than before. Taking deep breaths I tried to calm down while staring at my barely covered thighs--my head in my crossed arms cupped over my knees.

"I've seen enough to permanently stain my view of the world...but I could never see you as disgusting."

Hope sparked for one mere second before the darkness crushed it into soot. It didn't matter what he said. If Ciel knew my father had... If he knew the truth he would see me as impure just like the people here. Just like me.

"They're wrong." The earl continued. "Those scars do not make you unclean. Your past doesn't make you impure, (y/n)."

I shut my eyes tightly. He couldn't say that. He didn't know the truth.

"...I wish I could believe you."

_But wishes don't come true._

At my limit or not I time skipped away and into the next room where the small bathhouse laid. I slammed the doors behind me before anyone could say anything and collapsed to my knees. Something white jumped from my neck reminding me I wasn't alone.

"(Y/n)..." Jin whispered next to me in his human form.

"Don't let them in and go and get the clothes i need to wear." I forced myself to my feet and made my way into the small pool of steaming water that laid in the large room. "Now, Jin."

With a heart-shattering sigh I heard the doors open and shut straight after. He was gone.

I leaned over bringing my knees to my chest as i sat in the warm water. Looking down at my reflection i saw my four-year-old self. My hair was just passed my ears and even though i had feminine traits i passed for a boy. It amazed me how my powers seemed to know what exact age I wanted, and even how my hair was supposed to look. They were alive and they knew. Somehow that was comforting.

 _He knows_ , i thought as i bit my lip closing my red-rimmed eyes caused from fighting back tears. I would do anything to take back what the earl had witnessed. I'd never wanted him to find out about my past... At least not in this type of situation. I sunk underwater trying to calm myself down but ended up crying my eyes out instead.

Luckily no one would see my meltdown.

~~~

The outfit was horrible, but there was nothing i could do but deal with it. There was nowhere to put my gun, I had been keeping it in my coat taking my aunt's advice to use it in dire emergencies like I already had. I left my coat on hoping they wouldn't force it off me leaving my weapon in it's original pocket.

Placing the poofy white hat that went along with the outfit on I felt Jin move within. He decided to stay out of sight.

 _Good boy_ , i thought, thankful as i walked towards the door and opened them staring at the ground. I walked passed Sebastian and Ciel without a glance and sat down at a small table with my back facing them. I heard the navyette's sigh and the doors shut shortly after. If he was my friend he wouldn't question me, not now anyway.

Soon enough the young lord came out dressed in the same weird looking attire as well. On him it looked fine, cute even, on me it made me look like some strange marshmallow. I grumbled silently fed up with the night's antipathy. All I wanted was to finish up this quest and go back to the mansion.

Heading out into the hall three people dressed in cloaks waited when I opened the door. They all eyed me and i backed up slightly afraid from their cold gazes and stumbled into Ciel's front. He grabbed my hand in the blink of an eye and we both followed the strangers down the hall. The earl had to slow up some since I had such short legs as of now, though his firm grip on my hand brought comfort and warmth. I needed it after the scene just witnessed.

As we walked hand in hand I glanced up at the young Phantomhive unconsciously. His sapphire eye was focused forward, a determined frown on his face. I wondered what it would've been like for him to have siblings, if he would act any different. The lord hadn't had siblings, or so I assumed from what little I'd learned living at the Phantomhive manor.

Going back into the church we had just left--what felt like seconds ago--we were met with the unnerving speaker once more. Just seeing him made me uncomfortable as chills ran down my spine once more. I didn't want my past up on the stain glass window for all to see. I didn't want any of this.

"We've brought them." One cloaked man stated.

"Leave us." The speaker ordered. When they were gone i felt the man's eyes on me, hidden by the shadow of the cloak's hood. "You look divine, (y/n)" i shook afraid. How did he know my name? "As well as you, Ciel. Come this way."

We followed, albeit slowly, to the podium where one book sat. Each step took effort on my behalf. My limit was starting to get to me. The ache in my body earlier was a bit fainter, but my head was starting to spin and my eyelids droop.

 _Stay awake_ , I chanted over and over in my head.

"We are honored that you have chosen us." The earl spoke up, his voice muffled, or maybe it was just me. My whole body was stiff from all the power i had used, I wasn't used to being in such a small body. My stomach churned and I sensed a dreadful scene about to play out--worse than before-- especially as the man put his hand on my shoulder. The pressure made me wince, feeling weighed down even more so with my fatigue increasing.

"I'll read you a book." He told us softly.

"Sir, what is a 'Doomsday Book'?" Ciel asked clutching my hand tighter as the other disappeared and i swayed slightly. The man ignored his question.

"I'll read to you until you fall asleep. Tonight will be a treat."

I felt my friend tense next to me and turned.

"Ci...el?" I called my voice breaking as black faded into the edges of my vision. Something came between us suddenly forcing us apart. I stumbled back with the sudden push and collapsed to the floor much too easily, like a breath washing over a card house. Jin moved inside my hat, worried as the sinistral side of my face hit the cold ground roughly. My hands slid against the tiles as I tried to get up. Everything felt numb, I could barely feel the bits of dust coating my hand as they slid against the stone floor.

"Uh, (y/n)..." Ciel murmured turning towards me, but he stopped as the man's head came to rest on his head. The earl turned with a wide eye looking upon the stranger with an emotion I couldn't pinpoint. I opened my mouth and tensed with a choked gasp. My back arched at the sense as I shifted curling in on myself.

There was an angel.

I whimpered in pain and felt Jin slither from my hat.

"Cleanse yourself." Someone spoke. The agony intensified and I knew it had to be Angela, the voice had been too familiar as well as feminine. I didn't know where the woman was though.

Jin forced me into a sitting position in his wolf form and I turned seeing Ciel stare upwards and followed his gaze.

"Cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed here and now."

I didn't know what to do, I felt so weak, so tired... I gasped as the man grabbed the young lord by his neck and pushed off the floor. My limit rebounded against me as i tried to time skip and i collapsed onto Jin, my knees scraping against the rugged ground. I reached out struggling to even whisper his name.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Kill him!" He choked out.

"Yes, my lord."

Glass shattered somewhere behind me as the demon and reaper landed to my left. I blinked as something glinted in the air and froze as the man strangling Ciel fell back. My eyes took in the shard lodged into his skull before he collapsed into a heap of death. His face echoed in my thoughts and I didn't know if what I had just witnessed was real or my fatigue. Movement caught my eyes as i forced my vocals chords to work.

"Behind you!" I screeched as a cloaked figure came up from behind the navyette. He turned and the cloth suddenly ripped as white feathers burst around us falling softly.

"I thought that was you, Angela." Sebastian voiced next to me somewhere.

I took in the woman's true form. It was as i had imagined, white wings protruded from her back going perfectly with her angelic features. My heart lurched as she landed behind the earl snatching him up quickly as i yelled along with his demon. Angela flew into the air as i struggled to my feet. At my order Jin wrapped around my wrist back in his snake form as I tried to get off my hands and knees. Before i could try and time skip once more the angel pulled out a book. Strips of film slithered from its cover and trapped the three of us in tangles, slithering around my numbing limbs caused by my cursed lethargy.

"Grell, your death scythe!" Sebastian yelled as i tried to focus on Angela. I could time skip if i just pushed through my limit, i could do this, i just had to muster enough energy.

A white light formed behind Ciel and his kidnapper as my eyes widened. She whispered something in his ear and he struggled before screaming within her arms--something I had only ever head once in cruel depth--and that was all it took. Air rushed by and suddenly white swallowed me whole. Reaching through the light my fingers wrapped around a slim arm before everything fell away.

~~~

_I blinked._

_I was standing in my family's garden, though it was oddly blurred in a demonic sense. Everything seemed so big and intimidating._

_A crash sounded and I winced before turning looking back at the house of my nightmares. I gasped as the back door opened, yells echoing out into the clouded day as Jackson stepped out. My heart pulsed painfully as I saw his (h/c) head. He was younger and so was I._

_"Jackson..." I muttered as he glared at me from afar. Looking over his shoulder the sibling of mine smirked coldly and shut the door making his way towards me. "What?" I spoke without thinking. As he stepped closer I backed up afraid. "Go away!" I screamed my hands curling into fists, this was growing too familiar. My eyes widened as I spotted a woman behind him. White wings, pale hair, amethyst eyes._

_Angela was waiting on the back porch with a soul-shivering smile._

_Not paying attention to my sibling I yelled as he struck out hitting me in the chest. I stumbled back and felt my heart jump as my right foot slipped off something._

_That's when I remembered the small pond in our backyard._

_The feeling of water scared me to no ends as it surrounded me. I gasped bolting to get out of the suffocating liquid and found myself trapped as two hands wrapped themselves around my neck forcing me under with terrifying intentions. My scream caused the surface to bubble as I kicked and thrashed in the water. I coughed wheezing in fluid instead of oxygen and blinked looking up at the hazed world passed the rippling surface of the water. Everything started to fade as i felt my lungs expand searching for air that wasn't there. Slowly i started to relax, taking in the few wisps of hair that snaked towards the sky, welcoming the darkness as it filled my sight._

_Acceptance. I accepted my death in this moment._

_Vaguely, I felt the pressure on my neck disappear and familiar arms scoop me into a warm embrace. I was yanked out of the water, the chilled liquid running down my discolored skin. Cringing as I hit something hard I vomited as I was dropped into the grass and collapsed as the world went black._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Well...this chapter was heavy.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

If you had a scar where would you want it to be?

Answer for moi; Probably my collarbone.  


	71. Chapter 71

  Hope ya like it!

  
"AGH!" I sat up, my back cringing against the hard surface beneath me as i coughed sucking in much needed air. Panting I turned onto my side, leaning on one arm while hugging my middle with the other. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't in the horrid garden anymore.

Looking down i saw my naked body and hid it within the earl's coat that i had been smart enough to keep on. My legs were longer, so were my arms--I was back to my original age. Spotting a splotch of white next to me I picked up Jin's unconscious form. As i touched him he started to stir, his scaly body begining to move in a wave as he wrapped around my wrist weakly.

 _Jin_ , i called softly, apologizing that he had gotten hurt. I felt his aching body from the fall we must've endured. I'd probably landed on him.

"How interesting."

I gasped snapping my head up at her voice. Angela stood in front of me grinning coldly down at me.

"You managed to hide your impure past from the likes of me." She leaned forward placing her hands on her knees as she did. "So many dark memories... I can't decide who's worse," the angel frowned seeming slightly confused as her eyes turned to look behind her. I followed her gaze and felt my heart leap to my throat at the sight of Ciel lying on a bench out cold.

"Ciel!" I shouted pushing passed the mad woman. I collapsed to my knees cupping his pale face as it contorted in fear. He was asleep as i called to him. Something told me he wouldn't wake up unless the angel was dealt with. "Stop!" I hissed turning to glare at monster behind me. "Stop whatever you're doing to him, right now!"

"I'm afraid you have no voice in the matter. If your past was intertwined with his, then maybe so, but there isn't even a glimpse of you in that distorted place." She spoke softly crossing her arms loosely with a small smile.

"I don't care!" I spat running towards her. My temper had risen quickly, caused by my frustration of letting Ciel get kidnapped in the first place. I ripped my gun from my jacket shooting at her without another thought. If my goal was to wound, or kill her I wasn't sure. Angela's figure disappeared and I turned with a gasp as her face was mere centimeters from mine. I dodged to my right circling around to kick her and found the woman nowhere in sight. Cocking my gun my ears perked up as the earlier shot echoed and turned looking for her bright form.

 _"Behind you!"_ Jin warned.

I spun shooting immediately and saw a drop of blood enter the air before a white wing slammed into my side. I impacted the floor with such force Jin was slung from my wrist. My legs slid against the marble tiles causing skin to rip as I rolled to a stop, motionless. The gun slid and I watched with pained, squinted eyes as a foot crashed down on it a few feet away. I gritted my teeth as Angela wiped at her cheek where a small stream of blood oozed-- I knew I had hit her. Pushing up with shaking arms I cursed silently as my weapon was tossed over a railing. It was then I observed where we were.

A giant library was painted in a pale blue light where mist lifted in the distance giving off the illusion that the building went on forever. Floors and floors of books filled the place and Grell's information sprouted in my mind. This was most likely the grim reaper's library where all the Cinematic Records were kept. The thought of being surrounded by so many lives made chill bumps surface on my damaged skin.

"You've grown stronger since the last time we met."

I turned as Angela stood over me. Stumbling to my feet I challenged her by stepping forward with bleeding legs and bruised arms.

"You've changed as well." I hissed wishing I could wipe the smile off her face. She let out a small huff and reached for me. I dodged easily slamming my wrist against her arm, blocking her attack. I forced my (writing) hand against her neck and squeezed digging my nails into her skin angrily. " _Let. Him. Go_." I ordered as her calm gaze met my wild one. Her hand reached forward lightning fast slipping past my block. As her fingers touched my forehead something flashed and I saw a piece of a memory. One I rejected immediately.

My powers reacted and a barrier formed pounding against the angel's front as she slid back, her wings allowing her to keep her balance. The sudden remembrance of a dark form above me made me shake as my legs threatened to fold beneath me.

"A _witch._ " Angela breathed as her eyes widened. I felt myself freeze just realizing what I had done. My aunt had warned me not to reveal my powers to any supernatural creatures unless I absolutely had to. "I knew you were _something_ , but such a _rare creature_... I would have never guessed" she stated, her voice dripping with curiosity as her eyes observed me in a whole new light.

"Yeah, I'm a witch...and you're a monster..." I huffed to myself trying to catch my breath. From blacking out I had gained back some energy, but I was close to my limit once more from using my shield unconsciously. My powers had reacted, not me. They really were something living.

Angela stepped forward and I blinked as Jin stood in front of me in his wolf form. His back hunched dangerously as he growled revealing his sharp fangs beneath tight lips. My protector's white fur was blinding against an angel's wings, and he was far more beautiful.

"A familiar as well, I see." Angela hummed looking at Jin. "You call me a monster?" She questioned her eyes meeting mine once more. "I am only trying to help him," she looked back behind me at Ciel.

"You can't change his past" I hissed stepping in front of her gaze. "He doesn't want to be purified. His past is his and his only, you will not decide how it's played out!" My eyes widened as she flew up suddenly. "Jin!"

He wrapped around my wrist once more as I turned and time skipped. I collapsed onto the earl's middle and winced as Angela crashed against my shield.

"Your strength is fading fast, you can't protect him for much longer." Her voice was strong, not even slightly muffled by my protective orb.

"I won't let you hurt him!" I forced through gritted teeth.

"Ah, such loyalty, such love... I will enjoy purifying you after I have finished with him. You have so much potential." She mused. I shut her out focusing on keeping her away from the earl. I managed to find his hand as Jin paced around me, keeping guard as a wolf once again. A few deep breaths were made I felt Ciel's hand move and tighten around mine a second later.

"...(Y/n)?" He mumbled and I felt him sit up as I leaned back.

"You have to call Sebastian _—_!" I forced out and cringed. "I can't keep it up much longer!" I felt him shift and looked up to see his eye focused behind me.

"Drop it."

"Ciel _—_ "

"Drop it, that's an order." He yanked his hand out of mine and my heart cracked as my eyes widened staring out at the endless buildings. My wall fell from the harshness in his voice and I leaned against the bench for support as he left my side.

 _"(Y/n)..."_ Jin called.

I couldn't speak. I was tired again, weak, and Ciel was challenging the angel. I didn't know what he had seen while he was asleep, but it had enraged him. Then I remembered seeing my awful memory of Jackson. Had he seen a memory as well?

"So it was you, Angela Blanc?" The earl questioned coldly behind me.

"How did your past feel?" She hummed answering my silent question. "Was it soft like burnished velvet? Or was it more like overwashed cotton--"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped. "That hand..."

I grew confused and was reminded of the man who had touched him earlier. He had frozen completely and his eye had glazed over. That emotion I couldn't place...

"That...was my father's hand," the earl forced out and I frowned at the anguish in his voice. That man couldn't have been his father though, his parents were dead...

 _Was that his father?_ I thought remembering disgusting threads fused with skin and a misshapen face. I'd hoped it'd just been my fatigue, but the clear memory made my stomach churn.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Ciel's voice shook in anger. " _Why_? Why did you kill my parents?! What could you have possibly stood to gain _—_ "

"'Killed'? What a disturbing thing to say." Angela spoke softly making me tense in anger. "Am I the only one who harmed your parents? Didn't your butler... No, didn't _you_ kill them again?"

 _Them?_ My heart stopped as I saw the flash of a shard before it impaled the man's head. No, _their_ head. The fused skin and thread _—_

I heard Ciel's gasp behind me and turned wanting to say something, but nothing came out. How could something so cruel be done to his parents? My stomach lurched as two different colored eyes stared passed me numbly.

_Forget it._

"You were brilliant. I didn't expect you to stay sane in the face of that distorted past."

The angel made her way towards him. I gritted my teeth.

"Why, you..." he whispered his hands clenching into tight fists.

"You are thoroughly sullied," Angela stated flying forward. I flashed between the two as i glared, holding my stance strong. She paid me no attention as she continued to focus on Ciel behind me. "However, underneath the surface is a glow it would be a shame to waste...and you..."

Her eyes fell on me and she tilted her head marginally as she squinted. The corner of my eyes caught movement. I brought my arm up as hers slammed against mine making me slide to my right ever so slightly. She was too strong. I wouldn't be able to block again at this rate. I winced at the pain in my arm as it echoed through my body, a bruise already starting to form, taking on a nasty shade of green.

"(Y/n)!"

A growl sounded over Ciel and I turned with wide eyes as Angela's wing slammed into my familiar. His agony struck me hard and I let an opening slip along with a scream as my back arched in Jin's pain. The breath was knocked out of me as the same wing dug into my side. I was thrown once more and cried out as I hit the ground my head smashing against it. Ciel's yell echoed, muffled and tears slipped from my eyes as I tried to return to him, but it was no use I couldn't move.

 _Jin... Ciel..._ I cried out curling my hand into a bone-cracking fist. I sobbed in agony begging for a miracle. I eyed the blurry form lying a few feet in front of me to my right. My familiar winced and a sharp whine cut through my fading hearing.

 _I'm so sorry_ , I told him and shut my eyes not being able to watch Angela pet Ciel as he slept, his head in her lap. _Sebastian or Grell, I don't care who, just help them.._. I took a quivering breath as the blackness started to weigh me down.

 _Please_...

\---

Hello my fanficworms! DANG, you fought like a bad ass, but you still went down...so...yeah... Don't worry you will stop blacking out at some point.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Would you rather have angel wings or lightening fast reflexes?

Answer for moi; This was a pretty easy question. Angel wings.  


	72. Chapter 72

Hey, guys! I'm giving you an early update again **(which means no chapter this Friday)** since I just finished the first half of a playlist I'm working on for this story! Ten songs have been uploaded to my youtube channel and the link is [**here** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLji-w2iPVmwHHI_cIZiFHdJYLLMeniuwL)if you want to listen to it! Please go and leave your opinions on the rest and such  **and make sure to read the descriptions for my own personal take on the song and what it means for the story**! The second half will be published soon!

Hope ya like it!

  
_My senses were muddled, yet relaxed. I felt my hair being blown back by a soft wind and I could smell the faint fragrance of flowers while bugs were scattered around creating peaceful noises. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and blinked at my surroundings. The sky contrasted against the ground, a shimmering pool of gold that went on for miles. Looking down at myself I frowned and gripped the edges of the chair I sat in feeling nostalgic. The shape was familiar, made out of swirling metal the color of snow._

_Staring down at the liquid gold beneath me, I saw my reflection. (e/c) eyes widened as I saw my hair was back to its long state. Instead of my usual uniform, I wore a simple, white dress with a buttoned front and a folded down collar. The long sleeves gave me a comfortable wall between eyes and my abused body, but what did it matter? People already knew._ He  _already knew..._

_My lips parted slightly as I turned my head staring at myself strangely. It was hard to believe I was back to my original, long-haired self. I reached up smoothing a few stray locks behind my ear as I looked up absentmindedly._

_"Uh!" I let out a small, staggered noise as my eyes widened._

_He sat in front of me on a matching seat, a partnering table between us. The golden light brought out his blue eye as it stared at me softly._

_The earl tilted his head to my left, causing his navy bangs to shift with him. A small smile graced his handsome features as he reached for something in front of him. I glanced down to see the chessboard. He moved his first pawn forward and sat back crossing his arms over his silver suit and blue bow tie. It was my favorite clothing of his, he'd worn it last at the banquet that had held the receiving of the Noah's Ark Circus tickets._

_"Worrying does stressful things to one's mind." His voice caressed my ears making me shiver internally. I looked down at my pieces and saw the usual white had been replaced with gold. Navy had been replaced with black for the young master._

_"I couldn't help..." I whispered without even thinking. The memories started to surface. I gasped staring back at Ciel, only this time two eyes stared back at me. His eye patch was gone as if it had been stolen in the blink of an eye. The amethyst sign glittered against the hidden blue behind it seems to fade and brighten the more I stared at it. I frowned seeing my reflection in the demon symbol and felt the wind pick up, blowing my hair to the left harshly. It didn't so much as disturb him at all. His smile was now gone like it had never existed._

It will never exist now... No, maybe...

_"You knew I did not desire your help, yet you tried." He echoed my thoughts. I blinked and sucked in a short breath as we stood, only a centimeter of air between us. The table was gone, along with the chairs and game. Ciel's gaze was filled to the brim with guilt as he frowned down at me, I flinched realizing he was cupping my face. "You wish for my happiness, but you deserve so much more." He whispered stroking my face with the back of his hand softly._

_"No," I stated strongly. I deserved nothing. I hadn't protected him and now he was gone._

_"You're locking yourself away."_

_"You know why..." I murmured shutting my eyes and leaning into his silk-like touch. I couldn't pull away from him even if I wanted to._

_"I'm beginning to understand why, yes." He agreed in a shushed tone. Ciel sooner or later would understand my past whether I told him or not. He'd seen my scars, he knew of my mother's suicide, and he knew how distant Smile and I had truly been. The young Phantomhive was the only one who knew so much about me now._

_"You're gone, aren't you?" My voice shook as I felt my eyes water behind my eyelids. I felt my heart jump in my chest as I swallowed the lump in my throat._

_"No, you still have hope_ — _"_

_"Selfish hope!" I hissed pulling away out of guilt. I didn't deserve his warmth. "If your soul is not gone then your wish hasn't been granted. I want you to be happy, yet the thought of you rotting in hell makes me wish you were here. It's selfish..." I sob backing away and holding myself as if it would keep me from breaking apart._

_"You think it selfish, yet it's one of the purest wishes one could have." He told me, his voice full of care. I felt both of his hands grab my face softly pulling me back to him, I gave in easily. Ciel enticed me to look at him and my eyes spilled tears as I did. He wiped the drops of water away with the pads of his thumbs resting his forehead against mine, seemingly subdued. "You want me to tell you that you deserve such wishes, and you do, but you continue to not believe it."_

_"Whether I deserve them or not, I want you to be happy above all else. I want everyone to have their wishes first." I told him, my chest quivering with every breath._

_"And that is what makes you so enticingly different."_ _Ciel smiled once more. I knew nothing so perfect could be real. I would never see such a true smile from him, especially not caused by me._

_"You know something's changed, you heard my bitterness and it revealed my intentions and what you believe to be the end for my soul. Yes, Angela murdered my parents. Yes, my contract with Sebastian is one of revenge. And yes it's not hurried, nor forced as you have come to know."_

_"Ciel..." I pleaded grabbing his coat with tight fists. "Are you gone?"_

_His smile turned somber as he wiped under my eyes once more._

_"I'm not sure. Dreams can be such a difficult reality to answer truly." He sighed. My eyes widened staring deep into his puzzling azure orb as he tilted his head back slightly, separating our foreheads. The missing touch was balanced out as his lips rested on the tip of my nose. The new sensation sent electrified jolts through my skin, making me tense, but in a good way. His forehead met mine one last time as I breathed a deep, aching breath._

_"Be brave," he disclosed as the wind shot upwards blowing my hair towards the white sky._

~~~

Once again the familiar feeling of waking surfaced. It was time to face the world again and scrounge up the awful, muddled memories along with the few happy ones that fluttered within the darkness, popping up when I needed them most. However, the dream wrapped itself around my brain, replaying the beauty now dulled by the fact of reality. The dream had listed off every worry of the present, which I would come to face as soon as I opened my eyes. 

I listened to my surroundings, procrastinating. The muffled sounds of bugs, smell of wood polish, dull perfume, and flowers, as well as the feeling of the flattened mattress beneath me immediately answered my location. The home of Phantomhive.

 _"He's still here,"_  Jin stated.

I silently took back the part about facing the problems  _after_ I opened my eyes.

 _Thanks, Jin_ , I muttered within my mind as I opened my eyes to the dull colored ceiling.

 _"It's better to just get it out of the way,"_  he excused. I huffed and turned on my side taking a moment to drown in the sense of the earl. He was still here. He was still here with me. I felt it in my heart, my soul.

Blinking I was greeted by a glass of water, causing me to notice the dryness in my throat. I smacked my mouth disgusted with the groggy taste of dust and reached out grabbing the cup. Sitting up I took three large gulps and sighed leaning back against my bed.

_Did you heal?_

_"Yep, you?"_

_I guess._  I replied blinking at the dark of night outside the window. The room was lit by a few candles, giving off the feeling that I was alone. Closing my eyes I sensed Sebastian somewhere upstairs. A knock at the door made me jump as I huffed at myself. I was a bit paranoid even with my peaceful surroundings.

"Come in," I called.

"Oh, you're awake, yes!" Mey-Rin answered hurrying in. I smiled at her as well as the tray of food in her arms. I sat up straighter as she placed it on my lap and thanked the maid as she fixed another pillow behind me for comfort. Sitting at the edge of my bed she waited quietly as I ate.

_Jin, how long have i been out?_

_"One... well, nearly two days."_

_No wonder I'm starving_ , I sighed taking a spoonful of my soup.

"Tell Finny I said thank you for the flowers," I said spotting the small vase where a few dozen of different of said items overflowed. I sipped my water taking a bite of some bread to the side.

"I will. He's been so worried, yes... We all have, (y/n)-chan." Mey-Rin spoke softly.

"Sorry, I do that a lot, don't I? Make you worry..." I frowned putting my spoon down.

"Yes, but that just goes to show how much you mean to us, it does."

"I think I'll take a bath," I said after finishing my dinner.

"I'll go and run it!" The red head squeaked. I opened my mouth to say I could do it, but she was gone in the blink of an eye. I shook my head and turned as a white fox sauntered into the room. I felt his contempt as he hopped onto the bed, circled three times, and finally sat down just below my feet.

_"Hi."_

"Hi, Jin," I chortled.

~~~

I stared at my reflection in the bath water, dazed by the warmth. For once I remembered my dream, and it hadn't been a replay of my past or some realistic, yet easily forgetful one. I moved my hands beneath me causing ripples to disturb the surface. Leaning back I washed out the grease in my hair and twirled it high onto my head using my uniform's ribbon to secure it. Scrubbing my skin until I felt all the dirt and grime was gone I finally stepped out taking a second to let the remaining water run down my body and return to wince it came. Grabbing a towel to my right I whipped it over my shoulders running it back and forth down my back drying off. I stepped up to the small mirror and eyed a few pieces of hair that stuck out, being resistant to the other locks twisted into one.

_"He wants to see you."_

I blinked, freezing as I reached for my toothbrush. Taking a breath I proceeded to brush my teeth.

 _He'll send Mey-Rin or Sebastian_ —

_"He asked me to tell you after dinner."_

I leaned against the sink with a defeated sigh.

 _I don't know if I'm ready..._  The dream brought out my worries and the Ciel from it had told me to be brave. To me, it was a sign that something had changed or was going to change. And soon.

_"Maybe sometimes it's better not to be."_

I huffed letting a small smile slip as I washed out my mouth and nodded at my reflection.

 _Okay, I'll go and get it over with_ , I decided as I grabbed my uniform. I didn't want to show up in my nightgown again, it'd just be awkward. Grabbing my jacket from my room Jin raised his head looking at me from the bed.

"Stay," I whispered. He sniffed softly at me as I smiled, ruffling his bunny ears softly. He laid back down watching me with hooded eyes as i walked out of the room.

~~~

Getting up to the dining room I saw dinner was over with and Bard along with the rest were cleaning up. As soon as Finny set eyes on me he burst into tears running over and grabbing at my apron as he fell to his knees. I reared my head back in surprise.

"(Y/N)-CHAN!" His sobs echoed about the room as I smiled down at him patting his head softly. Bard stepped up next to me placing his large hand on my head. I grinned up at him.

"Good to see ya." He winked.

"Welcome back, (y/n)." Sebastian nodded cleaning up the table.

"Ho, ho, ho~" Tanaka was in the corner with his tea.

"Thank you," I said softly feeling a warmth bloom in my chest. Mey-Rin smiled at me, she was washing the windows. I glanced at the night sky behind her and was reminded of the night out in the garden. Which reminded me of the earl. "I'll catch up with you all later, I need to speak with the young master." I informed everyone as they nodded and ushered me out with smiles, well, Sebastian just observed from afar.

~~~

I didn't take time to think of 'what ifs' and knocked. Ciel answered a beat after the action as usual and I proceeded in closing the door quietly. Taking a breath I blinked and noticed the lights were off, moonlight being the only thing to illuminate the room. I walked forward with hesitant steps and went to the book shelf for my routine's comfort. For once it wasn't messy, which meant the young lord hadn't read at all. That was worrying since it had been nearly two days, or so Jin told me. Plus, the shelves were always out of order, every time I checked it.

I dared a glance at the earl when I had finally built up enough courage. He stared at paperwork no doubt with a relaxed frown. I could tell he wasn't focused, his eye didn't move back and forth--a sign that he wasn't reading. It was dark so he probably couldn't read all that well in the first place.

"If there's something to say... I'd just lay it out in the open," I teased mildly looking back at the books as he looked up. My heart picked up its pace when I almost met his gaze. "I don't know what you're going to say..." I admitted running my hand over the novel's spines. "But let's just get it over with." I smiled and looked at him. Ciel's eyelid lowered as his frown deepened. Dread prickled my insides.

"I have questions that need to be answered." He stated calmly.

"Go on ahead, I'm all ears." I nodded.

"We'll go one by one... Did Angela do anything to you?" His voice was cold, but one look at his eye I knew he cared for the answer. Warmth filled me. I shook my head slightly and stopped at the remembrance of an awful memory.

"I think... No, I-I know she saw my past." I spoke with a sigh and closed my eyes. "We had a small fight before you woke up, other than that she did nothing."

"I see..."

"I have no questions." I frowned. I didn't want to know what happened to the abbey, nor the angel. Whether she was dead and something else was in the contract to keep Ciel alive here and now--or she was still alive and he was after her--I'd prefer to learn later on.

"Have you healed completely?"

"Yes, so has Jin."

"Good..." The young master went quiet and I opened my eyes gingerly.

It was about to get heavy, I could already feel the pressure on my heart.

"Say it," I whispered. Ciel sighed deeply. His eye closed tightly, head bowing ever so slightly.

"I... need to focus on the present... You need to focus on your past."

I blinked, freezing in place. I hadn't really known what to expect, maybe an ending of our friendship, or the news of his contract being fulfilled, or him running out of time, but this? I just turned and looked at the earl in utter confusion and shock. He kept his gaze on his desk.

"...What?" I asked my voice soft as I tried to let his words sink in.

"The fact that you're not is making it difficult for me to move forward—"

My eyebrows creased in growing anger along with more confusion.

"How does the subject of  _my_ past interfere with  _your_ present?" I frowned crossing my arms and leaning on my dominant foot.

"It is not completely your past, it's you not trusting me with it—"

" _Trusting_ you?" I breathed finding this whole conversation unbelievable. " _Me_  not trusting  _you_?" My eyes were wide and alert as my mouth stayed slightly agape.

"If you won't open up to me then you need to move on and forget your afflictions." Ciel frowned starting to get angry as well.

 _How_ dare  _you. You can't ask me something like that._

"It's not my fault I can't move on from my past," I said heatedly as every thought and background sound turned to white noise. What right did he have to question me, or get upset over my not telling him my whole life's story? Telling him shouldn't affect anything of his--I don't see what it could possibly do then leave him curious. Yet here he was, saying it was because I didn't trust him.

"If you can't tell, it left me in a bad state," I snapped my anger blinding me as my tongue formed the words before I could even comprehend them, "but at least I didn't sell my soul because of it."

Ciel's eye widened as he stared at me in astonishment which quickly alternated to fury. I had surprised myself as well. The subject of being mad at him for thinking I didn't trust him had crossed over into my own personal anger that we had only limited time left together. I was upset that he'd made a contract with Sebastian, that we would have to be separated one of these days. I hadn't meant to let it slip out and instantly went to apologize, but Ciel bit back before I could speak.

"My parents were  _massacred_..." His voice shook with a controlled temper as his azure orb squinted dangerously at me. All of a sudden I felt like we were back to when we first met. The proud earl looked like himself again, a vicious dog. "I had nothing left, what's  _your_ excuse?" He hissed, standing.

I lost the little bravery my temper gave me and felt like my feet were chained to the floor. I grabbed at the edge of my dress nervously and felt my lips quiver. My tongue felt as if it had been tied into knots as I tried to speak.

"I—" I gasped for breath, "I wanted to move on, but I...I can't." It sounded pitiful and vulnerable, my voice, and I hated it.

"You  _can't_?" He repeated throwing all of my insecurities that had begun the minute I arrived here back at me. The insight of being too weak to return home or to move on. "Well, that right there is the difference between us. You're stuck, resisting your past, while I am accustomed to mine. I want nothing to do with healing, nor do I want to start anew."

"That's because you're strong enough to take the pain..." I whispered holding my middle for support as I looked at the ground. "I've lived with it for twelve years and I've had enough. I'm done with it."

I gripped my jacket— _his_ jacket—and shut my eyes somehow keeping from running away. I heard Ciel shift and sit down as a starved silence fed off my hidden anguish. The air was cold and heavy and I forced myself to breathe. It took all my self-control not to collapse into a sobbing mess.

"...You're dismissed."

I gritted my teeth behind my tight-lipped frown and turned my head, my body following as I started towards the door. I grabbed the cold knob and opened it swiftly with muddled thoughts. Taking a step into the doorway I stop and spin around halfway, parting my lips for a small intake of breath.

"You think I don't trust you with my past, but you  _know_ that you're the closest to me here..." I huffed blinking back tears as I glanced up at the ceiling and then at the floor. Finally, I shook my head and sighed. "I guess we're both hypocrites." With that, I shut the door soundlessly and stumbled down the hallway with heavy steps.

 _Be brave_ , I told myself over and over.  _Keep going, keep walking.._.

 **"Be brave..."**  His voice echoed as I started down the steps. I froze in front of the dining room doors and shut my eyes tightly. Just a few seconds and I could calm down. Regaining my posture was as easy as breathing, or it had used to be at least.

 _It's funny_ , I thought to myself as frustration built up inside of me.  _It's felt like years since I was this mad at him._

I jumped as the doors opened and stood straight raising my head.

Sebastian stared down at me with a slight frown as I stared up at him with the same look, only more tired. What would anyone expect? Such a dreaded fight between a boy and girl who'd had their innocence stolen from such a young age, both being different causes... and only one feeling dreadfully heartbroken...

"It's late." The demon stated gaining my attention as he stepped out and closed the doors to the dark room in front of us. The others had left by the looks of it. "You can resume your work tomorrow."

"Alright," I muttered, starting back towards my room without another word. For once I wanted nothing more to do with cleaning nor the demon or his master. Even though I had just woken from a forced sleep all I wanted was to close my eyes and be whisked away back to the reality of gold. Where an image of Ciel and I could speak freely, where everything was simpler to an extent. Where I could let go for just a few measly seconds...

I looked down at myself realizing I had changed into my night gown unconsciously. I turned glancing at Mey-Rin who slept soundly and was glad to see I had not woken her. With a small sigh, I slid into bed. Jin was already asleep leaving me to shut my eyes and drift once more.

 _ **"Be brave..."**_  He had told me.

_I tried to be..._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! SO MUCH DRAMA! OH MA GERD...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What did you think of your dream landscape and if you could create it what would it look like?

Answer for moi; It's bae...and I guess maybe like a sky landscape or something like that?  


	73. Chapter 73

**Another early update because I am going on a 4-5 day trip to visit family! So no update this Friday!**

Hope ya like it!

 _"Well you can't say I'm_ not _improving." I muttered as Ciel knocked my king off the board with a flick of his wrist. The winning item was nowhere to be seen amongst the liquid gold floor. Perhaps it was because the items were of the same color._

_"You've definitely gotten better," he agreed as he leaned back._

_I sat up straight and watched the chess pieces flicker from gold to navy then back to gold and so on. Dreams weren't very clear at times._

_"You're still not observing the board in the right places, however."_

_"Well, we can't all have an observant eye like you," I teased as he offered a playful glare. "How long did it take you to get used to an eye patch?" I asked seriously but randomly while standing up. My bare feet dug into the soft floor as I walked backwards letting the wind blow my hair every which way._

_"Mmm." His hum was music to my ears. "I can't say precisely, I suppose I just grew accustomed to it at some point."_

_"Well, either way you look fine." I shrugged not paying attention to my words._

_"And what is that suppose to mean?" he taunted with a mild humored tone._

_"I've seen you with and without an eye patch. I think you look like yourself either way."_

_"Is that a compliment?"_

_"Why of course, master." I bowed, my white dress fluttering in the breeze. I eyed him for a moment wondering what he would have looked like without the contract sign. The thought of two of those orbs made me nervous. I could barely withdrawal from one--even in a dream._

Dream _, I thought soundlessly._ Yes... That's all this is... A dream. An escape.

_"For how long you've been staring at me someone might think you're lost in thought." Ciel smirked as I frowned and turned away blushing._

_"You have to give me a break on that subject, it's not my fault you're..." I froze realizing I should have ended that sentence far earlier._

_"I'm what?"_

Oh no. Why do I do this to myself?

_"You're...it's just easy to lose focus with you around." I shrugged not being able to explain the inner workings of my mind. Being beautiful with such an enchanting eye should be illegal, especially when it was matched with Ciel's personality._

_"I see, we both tend to do that. Either way we won't be able to get work done. Too much company causes distraction, being separated too long causes destruction. It's a contradicting." His observations brought everything to light, we really we're too attached._

_"Our friendship is problematic," I muttered running my hand through my hair. "I_ think _it's worth it though." I frowned over my shoulder as the earl huffed looking out at the gold horizon._

_"Too much to do, so little time."_

_My heart cracked at his words as I shut my eyes._

_"I wish I could stop it for you, but I can still only manage a few minutes." I sighed hugging myself._

_"I wouldn't ask you for such a thing. There's no reason to postpone the inevitable."_

_"Not even to spend the day with your friends?" I tried be playful but it came out saddened._

_"Perhaps, if the time is right," he stated._

_"Let's hope it will be then_ — _" I winced as the wind picked up and Ciel's voice faded into oblivion._

_"With you the timing will always be right... Just be brave enough to pursue it."_

~~~

I opened my eyes blinking at the ceiling as the dream slowly faded from my thoughts. At least my mind was trying to cheer me up, it was better than a nightmare.

Glancing outside I saw it was still dark out and sighed wondering how long I had even been asleep.

Mey Rin was across the room quiet as can be, while Jin shifted next to me snuffing quietly. The world slept on while I was stuck wide awake and in turmoil.

Sitting up I rubbed my face and winced at the crust around my eye lashes.

_I must've been crying._

I frowned wiping the dry pieces that were once water from my irritated eyes.

_That or I got a trip from the sandman._

Turning onto the side of my hip I pulled my feet from the warm covers of my bed and shivered as my toes skimmed the cold ground beneath me.

Pushing off the mattress I stood grabbing the book from my bed side drawer and slipped into my work boots and jacket.

Heading upstairs to the kitchen, I lit a small candle after finding matches in a drawer and sat down at the small table that we servants usually ate at.

Taking a moment to let my senses explore I noticed Sebastian was out. Where would he be at this time of night?

 _Frolicking with cats maybe_ , I thought and managed to make myself smile.

Leaning on my (non writing) hand I rested my elbow on the table and opened my personal journal. Flipping through the doodled on pages, secret words, and private thoughts of my own I stopped at the sight of a new page.

 ** _"Just be brave enough."_** Dream Ciel's voice echoed. I huffed wondering what his words even meant anymore. They weren't really his, they weren't from _his_ heart. He was just some image my brain worked up to comfort me in a time of blindness need.

 _"Be brave" he said..._ _I've been trying to do so in the face of him, yet it all comes back to me retreating to..._ I stared at the diary of mine running a finger down the inside of its spine where a pen lied waiting to be used once more. _This is the easiest to talk to_ , I thought. _It doesn't judge me, it just absorbs my pain.._. I frowned, my eyebrows creasing as my finger paused over the middle of the new page. _I can write better than I can talk_ , I contemplated. 

**_"Be brave."_ **

I squinted, gritting my teeth as an idea came to mind. I knew I wasn't strong enough to reveal my past straight to the earl himself, so instead of being strong...I just needed to be...

 _He thinks I don't trust him with my past..._ I grabbed my pen and dated the paper. Taking a deep breath I eyed the moon outside with a fluttering heartbeat and determined mind.

A lot of 'what ifs' surfaced, but my fear only lied in what the young lord would think of me once he read my letter. I wasn't forcing myself to tell him, honestly I'd been wanting to for a while now, but it's the idea of staring him in the eye and being there in person that always made me clam up. I didn't want him to see me as disgusting.

I didn't want him to see me as impure.

 _He wanted me to open up to him, to let him carry my burden like I do his.._. It was that or he wanted me to forget about my past and try to move forward. Unlike him, he wanted me to be free which I was trying to do.

 _He wanted me to move on._..

My heart broke as I realize all that the friend of mine wanted for me that I had been too stupid to see during our fight. Staring at the paper I lowered my eyelids and let the tip of the pen touch the paper.

 _Dear Ciel_ , I thought as the words poured out over the page.

_Accept this with an open mind and an unwavering outlook of me._

~~~

The young Phantomhive stared at the vanilla envelope on his desk with a hardened gaze. He had noticed it the minute he'd walked in with Sebastian on his heels speaking of his schedule. The demon seemed to not notice it, but he could be sly as well as the earl could.

As Sebastian left Ciel picked up the soft parchment and turned it onto it's back. His name was written in handwriting he'd only seen once. Last night's events sprouted into his thoughts as he frowned at the letter feeling a tug inside himself. Had she decided to leave and left only this behind?

Laughter from outside made his blue eye turn to look out his window. He relaxed spotting the (h/c) head amongst the greenery, her back turned towards him. Looking further the earl spotted Bard on the ground with a frown plastered to his face. Pluto ran circles around the two as the witch laughed going to help the 'chef' up.

Ciel glared at the letter now. If this wasn't her goodbye letter than what on earth would she write that she couldn't say?

Cerulean hardened once the question was thought. There were many things the witch would never say aloud, but only two things that truly mattered to the earl if she were to say them. Opening the envelope slim fingers pulled out a few pieces of folded paper.

_When would she have had the time to write this? Unless..._

"She was up most of the night."

Ciel jumped lifting his gaze at Jin who stood in front of his desk.

"What are you doing in here?" the earl questioned putting the letter down, aching to read its contents.

"Looking for a book to read. I went through most of the library. (Y/n) said I should ask you if I could borrow one from here." He blinked at Ciel and then observed the bookshelf to his left with a hungry desire in his bright orbs.

"Go ahead." The blue eyed boy sighed glancing down at the letter. Jin made a b-line for the books, skimmed over the spines, and plucked one from a shelf. He retreated as quickly as he had come and soon silence greeted Ciel once again. Sitting back in his chair he grabbed the papers once more and started his descent into her carefully written words.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Accept this with an open mind and an unwavering outlook of me._  

_I'm starting to understand what you meant by focusing on my past, but I think it'll be easier to tell you what really happened to me through pen and paper then trying to forget what occurred._

_I was brought up in a small (town/city) called (t/c name) within the state of (home state). I lived with my mother, father, and older brother in a giant house that was almost always empty or filled to the brim with strangers. I had no friends, no education, and no understanding of the world outside my home._

_No one questioned why my brother and I were kept inside the house. Our father was the mayor, a highly respected man who told the (town/city) we were home schooled._

_No one knew he was abusing all of us. And it wasn't until the age of four that Smile came to reveal the outside world to me._

_I didn't know he was a demon until I turned eleven, but I always knew he was different from the first time we met. Although Smile begged me to leave with him and create a new life somewhere far away I turned him down. I couldn't leave my mother behind, she meant too much to me no matter how cruel she was. So, he lived in my home, hiding within a secret room in the attic._

_Smile never interacted with my family once, even if I was being beaten, but he always took care of me afterwards. He healed my wounds and kept me distracted from the growing depression._

_After learning my father was cheating on her my mother took her life in front of me and Smile was there to pick up the pieces my ignorant brother and cruel father multiplied._

_Slight sickness and pain took up most of the space for a week before I realized I had nothing to keep me chained to my prison any longer. Smile had been out getting medicine for me when I'd understood that finally._

Ciel paused when he noticed the slight difference in texture at one point in the page. It had dried from getting wet.

She had been crying when she wrote this.

_I thought that if I hurried downstairs to get the few things I needed and headed back to the attic that I wouldn't have to face anyone. I had been too blind by my newly gained freedom that I did not think to wait for my demon._

_It was the biggest mistake I ever made going down those steps alone. It was then that I ran into my father. He grabbed me before I could run and dragged me to his room._

_I know what you're thinking and you're right. My own father, my flesh and blood, took advantage of me and left me behind in my broken innocence and blood._

_Smile eventually found me. I had to order him not kill my father, he was beyond angry and beside himself for not being there to save me. He followed my wishes, though, and took me away from my prison._

_Everything was better. I was free, I could go anywhere I wanted. I had Smile to care for me and he had enough money to keep me spoiled and content. But then, while visiting London, I lost him within a crowd and had a panic attack. I learned that I could travel through time._

_I thought I had lost everything when I ended up on your doorstep. I thought the world was against me and I would die within an era I didn't belong in. But then I met you, I met the 'imbeciles', I met Sebastian and Tanaka..._

_I've never been more happy in my life than I have been living here. The one thing I regret more than anything is not coming sooner. The present is fading fast and the future is approaching with my leave as well as yours. I'll hate the day when you're long gone, and I don't know how I'll be able to face Sebastian once your contract is fulfilled._

_I hope you know how much I trust you. No one knew but Smile and Jin, but now you do as well._

_~(y/n) (l/n)_

His mouth had been in a firm, straight line the entire time. White knuckles strained against the papers in his hands holding on much too tightly. The earl forced himself to drop the letter as he leaned on his hand, it resting against his forehead.

Laughter sounded once more and the navyet turned in his chair staring out at the surprisingly bright day.

She was down there smiling with the 'imbeciles'. Tanaka and Sebastian were there as well managing the garden with them. Finny was petting Pluto, Mey Rin was on the ground with dirt on her uniform, and (y/n) was helping her up with a bright smile on her face.

 ** _"You'll think I'm disgusting..."_** Her voice echoed within his thoughts as his chest tightened.

**_"I wanted to move on and heal, but I...I can't..."_ **

**_"He did it again... It hurts..."_ **

**_"That's because you're strong enough to take the pain... I've lived with it for twelve years and I've had enough. I'm done with it."_ **

**_"You think I don't trust you, yet you know you're the closest one to me..._ ** **_I guess we're both hypocrites_ ** **_."_ **

The earl's heart ached in his chest as she stared up at him. Her hair blew in the small breeze as she tried to keep the strands behind one of her ears. Her (e/c) orbs were wide and curious as she blinked at him seemingly still as innocent as the child she was seen to be.

Then she smiled and waved.

**_"I wish I could believe you..."_ **

_Believe me_ , Ciel thought as he waved back in a daze. _You're the purest thing I know of._

~~~

"Glad to see you're in the spring spirit." I grinned at Jin as he fluttered around my head, eye-blinking fast.

It was interesting how every animal he chose to be was always a pure white. As a hummingbird his beautiful feathers were bright and lively, shuttering against his small form. His long, needle-like nose hovered in front of me as he poked his tiny, pink tongue out at me playfully.

"You little-" I snickered holding a finger out to him as he landed gracefully, looking around with beady golden eyes. I wondered if anyone had ever gotten to see a hummingbird so close, let alone hold one.

_Probably so._

"Got everythin' packed, (y/n)?!" Bard called from the carriage. Jin flew off, I lost him in a nanosecond and turned waving with a nod towards the cook.

He gave a thumbs up and patted the horse in front of him while speaking to Finny who was already seated in the carriage. Everyone was ready to go, except for Pluto that is. Sebastian had gone to fetch him.

Catching movement out of the corner of my eye I made sure not to turn as I spotted the open window of the black carriage in front of the servant's.

Ciel held out his gloved hand towards a white dot seated on the window sill, looking around energetically. I bit the inside of my cheek as Jin hopped onto the earl's hand hesitantly looking at him. It made me happy to see those two getting along, although I wasn't sure why.

I let out a huff of breath as something slammed into my back and turned with quick movement, catching myself with skilled balance as Pluto licked straight up my neck all the way to my forehead in his human form.

"UGH! PLUTO!" I shrieked wiping his spit from my face as he panted sitting in front of me with a wide eyed and a happy bark through the voice of a human. I scowled at him making him whine and pout as he ducked his head.

"It seems you almost have him eating out of your hands."

I frowned at Sebastian, wiping my hands on my apron and wishing I could wash the saliva smell off me.

"Very funny," I replied.

"Everything's locked, it is!" Mey Rin called from the front door making her way down to the second carriage.

"Shall we?" the demon questioned with a small grin.

"Plu Plu! Come along~" Finny sang hoisting the silver haired man into the carriage as I sighed.

Feeling a light pressure on my head I was alerted of Jin's presence and held a hand up for him to sit in.

Following the butler to the front carriage I passed by Ciel's window without a glance and (with Sebastian's help) climbed into the driver's seat. The horses trotted in place as the demon grabbed the reigns.

With the crack of a whip we set off.

Unconsciously I turned around to stare at the mansion once more as we left it to nature's watchful eye. Tanaka drove behind us with the usual three and Pluto as they bantered playfully with loud voices and comical movements.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile and shifted back around with Jin in the palm of my hand. I moved him to my shoulder as he rubbed his small feathers against my neck getting comfortable in my growing hair.

At the thought of hair Ciel's came to mind. His navy locks had grown longer, more unkempt in a way, accompanying his slim face and azure eye with a defined perfection. I frowned pushing the thought of him away.

 _Why does he keep popping up?_ I mentally sighed.

It had been a full week since ai had given the navyet the letter that held my life's story. Nothing had changed much really. I still brought him his desserts, cleaned his office, but we had barely even spoken to one another.

Games seemed to be lost with lessons and paperwork as well as the new atmosphere that had come to grow between the young Phantomhive boy and I. We rarely teased or joked around, and just yesterday I had been hurrying into his office with his snack (too busy to be paying attention) and had tripped over my own two feet nearly dropping his sweet dessert.

I had caught myself, but it'd hurt to see the earl had not even glanced up, nor made any comments over the embarrassing action.

 _He knows_ , I stated within my thoughts, _and now he sees me differently._

Everything that had grew between us had died out, replaced with mixed emotions and selfish thoughts of forgiveness on my side of the strange relationship.

 _"No he doesn't, (y/n)."_ Jin sighed heavily as I jumped from his sudden intrusion.

 _Jin_ —I went to snap at him about invading my thoughts, but he stopped me.

_"He's just dealing with his own personal problems right now and don't ask me how I can tell, I just can... You're not the only one who's wondering why his soul is still intact."_

_...What am I suppose to do, Jin? He's shutting me out and I can't get close enough..._ I winced realizing I was asking a child for answers to my messed up life. Poor Jin, having to deal with my problematic self.

 _"Just give him time_. _"_

 _There's not much left_ , I stated grimly.

 _"There's enough. There will always be enough with you around. All you need is to push through and your great at that. You've gone past your limit before, I'm sure you could do it again."_ Jin encouraged as I cracked a smile.

 _Under what pressure though?_ I looked up at the cloudless sky _...Something big is going to happen soon, and we both need to be prepared._

_"'Trust your instincts' is what Sear told me, so maybe you should trust your heart."_

I patted Jin's soft back with my thumb.

_Good idea._

~~~

We arrived at the town house as planned. Ciel and Sebastian made their way inside while the servants and I started to unload all the luggage.

Jin flew off to the backyard saying something about trying nectarine. He _was_ a hummingbird so I wasn't going to stop him.

Entering the house I instantly felt the wave of emptiness inside. Prince Sohma and Agni weren't going to be here for the remainder of the time, or maybe the whole time, I wasn't quite sure. All Sebastian had said was that they were out. I didn't bother the busy demon with questions.

 _Maybe I should have let the prince have me_ , I thought laying my suitcase on my bed. _I wouldn't be in such trauma as I am now._

Even though I thought about it I would have never changed my mind about Sohma. There were so many reasons keeping me from going off with anyone.

I had to stay in London for one, because if I figured out how to travel back home I wouldn't want to be a whole state away from the last place I saw Smile.

Another reason was that I could never leave Ciel behind. Like his dream twin had stated, being away from each other caused destruction, probably more on my behalf. It scared me how much his distance at the moment hurt me. I was starting to numb and fall back into my feigned routine.

_I guess I get attached too fast._

I wasn't sure what made me so drawn to Ciel. There was the fact that I could actually sense his presence along with his captivating blue eye.

I sighed laying my face in my hands.

The earl was just easily trusting to me. We both had gone through a traumatic past, we both had lost our parents, and we both had bad outcomes on our birthday.

The only real difference between us was that he had a contract with a demon, that and he hadn't spent twelve years of his life locked up in an abusive prison.

I reached up into the collar of my uniform and felt the rough skin over the back of my shoulders. The young Phantomhive had his own scar as well, we both had been burned, him once, me many.

**_"So many dark memories... I can't decide who's worse..."_ **

My eyes widened as the angel's voice invaded my thoughts. I gritted my teeth. I wasn't about to label my past as worse compared to the navyet's. Sure, I had dealt with pain longer, but more physical agony than mental. Ciel's past was far worse than mine could ever be, because he wouldn't let it go.

He let his hatred consume him, his revenge grow into a demon's contract. The earl sold his soul because of it.

Yes, his past was much worse than mine, because there was a huge difference between physical and mental pain. While I spent all those years in agony, he spent those years remembering everyday what had been done to his parents and his home.

The thing about pain was that it told you're still alive, but when it was mental you could be anything. A rotting corpse, a wandering soul, a boy burning in the pits of hell...

I shut my eyes returning my face to my palms as I sat on the bed.

Of course he had it worse, he wasn't going to live out his life, see the things immortality would give me. If I had the chance I would trade places with him in a heartbeat. If Sebastian wanted my soul instead of the earl's I would give it to him, no matter what the cost.

My eyes widened as I sat up straighter.

**_"No. I mean they_ ** **want** **_our souls, they will do anything to get their disgusting black nails on it. Bad thing is, witch souls are addictive and once a demon has consumed one there's no going back and he will live the rest of his immortal life finding more souls to satisfy him..."_ **

My lips parted as thoughts ran through my head, jumbling into one big mess. Finally I huffed and stood from my small rest.

_I guess time can only tell..._

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Looks like you're having a hard time... That sucks.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who do you think is more tortured? Ciel or Reader-chan?

And did you guys check out the playlist? If so which song did you like the most out of the ten?

Answer for moi; You're both my babies, I can't choose! And, I really like the FOB songs the most.

 


	74. Chapter 74

  Hope ya like it!

  
 _First day coming back here_ , I thought with an angered frown, _and **he** shows up_.

I glared at the living room doors knowing the blasted angel butler was behind them speaking with Sebastian and Ciel. It was a new assignment no doubt, and with the crack forming between the earl and me I would most likely not be included within the case.

 _Jin_ , I thought as I swept through the kitchen putting some dirty dishes from Ciel's office in the sink. _Jin_! I called.

" _Yeah, what is it?_ " He answered sounding groggy. I tapped into our bond to see he was resting in a small indent of a tree somewhere around here.

 _What's the smallest thing you can morph into?_ I asked scrubbing the plates clean.

" _Uh...I don't know... I think their's this frog...but I would need to know more about it to change into it._ "

_Can you think of anything that you could change into now?_

_"Why?"_

_Because I might need you for something later_ , I sighed waiting for his response.

_"Well, I can change into a really small snake that Sear showed me. It's super small, like worm size."_

_Good, I'll need you to slip into Ciel's pocket or something if he goes out._

_"I'll need a distraction for him and Sebastian. Wait, why aren't you going?"_

_I'm busy..._ More like I was kicked out of the loop _._ I sighed wondering what I could possibly do to distract that observant demon and earl.

_"Um...(Y/n) they're heading out right now, do you have a plan?"_

_What?!_ I stopped and felt the sense that the angel was gone. _Crap_. I dropped my plate and sponge running to the door to peek out at the front door. Ciel and Sebastian stood there getting their coats on. _Jin go around front._

_"What?"_

_Just go around to the front and don't let them see you!_ I watched Sebastian open the door and hold it as the young master made his way out and down the few steps. Walking up I caught the butler's attention.

"We're heading into town, try to keep everyone out of trouble." He told me with a small bow of his head.

"Of course." I nodded grabbing the door for him as he turned following Ciel down to the carriage. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes making sure to be as still as possible.

_Ready?_

_"I guess...?"_

I snapped my eyes open as the world turned to ice and silence split through everyday noise halting life itself. The lord was in mid step heading towards the carriage with Sebastian right beside him. I spotted Jin flying in and watched him land on Ciel's shoulder. His white form disappeared as I held my powers strong.

_"Okay, I'm in his pocket."_

Noise erupted as I gasped for breath and shut the door before either of the two spotted my hair. The tips were white, my best for freezing time. I rested against the door with bated breath as the horses huffed and trotted outside. When I knew they were gone I relaxed.

" _Freezing time, funny, I didn't think of that. It's been a while hasn't it?_ " Jin asked. I closed my eyes flowing into his state of mind. He rested within the earl's pocket being as still as possible as to not be discovered.

_I guess it has been. Just tell me if anything important happens alright?_

_"I will, but how long do you think he'll be out for?"_

_Who knows, if you need to do something I'll freeze time again just make sure to be quick about it._

_"Okay. See you later."_ I withdrew from him and smiled. He was the greatest familiar I could ever ask for.

~~~

I waved as the usual three headed out into to town to get some shopping done. That meant Pluto and I were the only ones left at the mansion. Tanaka had been driving Ciel and Sebastian today. Turning and shutting the front door I headed back to the kitchen to finishes the dishes.

About halfway through cleaning the tea cups and such Jin alerted me that Ciel and Sebastian had arrived at a crime scene. A man named John Stanley had been murdered or so he'd heard. The earl had already had papers on the man to which Sebastian gave to sir Arthur, head of the police.

 _"Ciel wants to see the man's belongings_ ," Jin stated. " _I forgot his name, but that detective guy, the one we saw at the frost fair, says there was nothing on him. Oh, Ciel just said his name, it's Abberline. "_

 _What now?_ I asked not completely focused on cleaning anymore.

 _"We're leaving, getting into the carriage..mnh."_ A dissatisfied hum came from Jin. I tapped into his thoughts and found a bit of disinterest.

_What is it?_

_"Sebastian, I'm not getting into it... Apparently that Stanley guy was on a mission and Ciel's letting the Yard take over with where he was murdered since it was in their territory... That's all I got for now, they stopped talking."_

_Good job. You're doing great_ , I encouraged him as I started to sweep the kitchen floors.

The hour brought on a series of questions. Ciel was visiting Lau about the case which brought some humor to Jin. But then the news went bad. A new drug was being spread around being called 'Lady Blanc' which triggered both my memories and Jin's of the white angel that had wounded both of us greatly. Lau didn't know of John Stanley which made me wonder what exactly this man was carrying when Ciel spoke of him being killed for his belongings.

 _"Ciel wants Lau to spread a rumor,"_ Jin said, _"something about him having the thing Stanley had. He's using himself as bait."_

 _Ugh, he's putting himself in danger again._ I gripped the rag in my hand looking out the window. Ciel was heading back right now and so was Mey Rin and the rest most likely.

_Jin, I'm freezing time again. Go ahead and get out of his pocket and the carriage and fly back here._

_"Okay, I'm ready whenever you are."_

Taking another deep breath I focused on the energy inside of me and let it slip as the air turned ice cold once more. Jin got out in record time leaving me with just a few more centimeters of white hair. Putting the the dirty rag away I wondered what I would have to plan next.

Ciel was using himself as bait to draw the murder of John Stanley—a man said to have been carrying something very valuable—to him. If Ash had told Ciel to find the important object why hadn't he told him what it was? The queen was up to one of her schemes again and I would have to figure it out from the sidelines now that Ciel and I had been pushed apart.

 _"You need to talk to him,"_ Jin stated.

 _You make it sound easy, but it's not_ , I sighed. _He knows everything about me now and he told me to do that or forget my past and move on. Now that I've done one of them what am I suppose to be? A friend? A maid?_ Anger tore through me as I gritted my teeth. I was frustrated with myself, with him—just with reality in general. Everything felt forced this week, my smiles weren't genuine anymore if I even smiled. It hurt to walk passed by the earl and not have him greet me with a glance or a simple question.

_"You won't know until you ask him."_

I hated that my familiar was right.

Feeling Sebastian's presence I opened the door for the young lord and bowed not meeting his eye. The demon followed in after as I shut it. I needed to be alone with Ciel, but the only way to do that was to get Sebastian out of the picture. I had noticed his mood towards me this week had held a hidden satisfaction to it. For whatever reason, it upset me to no ends. The sly butler was enjoying my turmoil.

Following the demon to the kitchen—where he would be preparing the snacks for Ciel—I crossed my arms. I would have to tell him or he would steal that one little job of mine.

"I want to serve the young master today," I stated strongly as Sebastian started on the tea. He didn't glance at me, but I knew he had heard me.

"I'm afraid he didn't request—"

"He doesn't need to request it, I've been doing it for months now. It's my routine and I'm not about to break it." I frowned glaring at the butler. He sighed and continued on cooking.

"The young master is not in the best of moods, please do not upset him further, (y/n)."

"It's not my intention to." I murmured turning my gaze to the kitchen window.

~~~

Ciel was quiet as I served his tea. He sat leaned against the green couch with his right arm draped nearly over the back of it. His blue eye was focused on the corner of the small brown table as I sat his tea in front of him. He hadn't said a word since i walked in and it seemed i would have to be the one to speak first. I needed something to catch his interest, or at least make him look at me.

"...Does Angela have something to do with this case too, master?" I asked politely. I spotted his pale hand curl into a soft fist as his eye shut. An angered frown appeared on his face as his eyebrows creased. He didn't look at me, but at least i knew he was listening.

"Did you follow us?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"Well, with Ash being here it was easy to guess a new case started. But yes, Jin did, on my order." I stated honestly. "You can't expect me to stay out of an assignment unless you order me to do so."

"Even if I did you'd stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He stated harshly as I shut my eyes feeling a surprisingly wave of hurt wash hit me. I bowed my head and swallowed the large lump in my throat that had formed much too quickly. Even if he was upset, he didn't need to be so cold, we'd grown passed that...hadn't we?

"I just want to protect you." I forced out.

"I didn't ask for your protection." He snapped. "For once you can just stay out of it and leave it alone."

My lungs weren't working. Dejection, depression, it all crowded into the space that had formed between the earl and me, taking up what little oxygen I needed. He was forcing me even further away when I had made a major advance and told him my past. I revealed everything to him because I wanted to stay close to him...and he was pushing me away.

"What did I do wrong?" I whispered as my throat grew dry I blinked as my eyes began to water. "I told you everything there is to know...I opened up to you a-and all you do is push me away?"

I didn't see him jerk his head in my direction as my confusion spilled out in tears. I gripped my uniform with tight fists as I fought not to scream out of all the frustration that had built up over the week.

" _Am I that revolting to you?_ " I sobbed my shoulders jerking as I did.

My heart jumped out of fear at the sound of a cup falling over and pounding footsteps against the floor. Was he angry with me? Was he running away? Was he going to hurt me after spying on him? 

My lips parted in a silent gasp as my upper arms were grabbed tightly pulling me into a hard chest. Slim arms wrapped around me in an almost death grip as I brought my hands up resting them on his warm chest between us as I buried my face into his shoulder. His actions made me want to cry even more now. He held me like I was life itself with his face buried in my hair. I felt him breathe against my ear causing shivers down my spine as I held onto his brown jacket. He was holding me...when I thought he'd be hurting me...

 _I'm just incredibly messed up, aren't I?_ I had grown used to physical contact by now, but there were times I grew nervous when someone new touched me. I still wasn't completely out of my abused state, but I was getting better.

"I"m not trying to push you away," Ciel whispered urgently holding me closer. "I'd just...rather not see you hurt again..."

I closed my eyes tightly taking a deep breath. His scent surrounded me as I started to calm down.

"You're the one everyone's after, not me," I said against his shoulder, my voice a bit raw. "Besides I'm a fast healer."

He huffed making his chest jump against my palms. It was then that I felt his heartbeat beneath my fingers, rhythmic and peaceful. I pulled away feeling an ache in my chest from almost crying and stared into his cerulean eye. Some of his bangs covered the beautiful orb making me reach up and move them absentmindedly. His ivory skin was soft against the tips of my fingers and, as if it were magnetic, my hand slowly came to cup his face unconsciously. His eye had widened slightly at my action and I went to pull away, but he leaned into my touch making me freeze.

"You know, the one thing..." I breathed with baited breath, "that I always miss the most is always the hardest to get close to." I stated mindlessly. His eye bore into mine and I nearly choked on another gasp as he brought me impossibly closer forcing every inch of my body against his.

"They say eyes are the windows to the soul," he spoke swallowing me with his midnight gaze.

"You have a bewitching soul then." I murmured and I felt his heart jump against my chest ever so slightly. Mine echoed as a small smirk appeared on the earl's face as he inched closer, our noses a few centimeters apart.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around considering you're the witch?"

I cracked a smile and went to reply, his lips dangerously close to mine when a scream sounded. It definitely belongs to Mey Rin. Ciel and I separated, me dashing towards the door. Since i was the first to reach it I opened it and froze at the scene in front of me. Pluto had the red headed maid pinned down in his human form wearing his usual suit.

"B-Bad dog, no!" Mey Rin yelled.

"Get off her, you stupid mutt!" Bard yelled as I noticed his broad form pulling on the demon hound. Even with his brute strength, he wasn't strong enough to move the creature. Finny jumped back and forth nervously.

"You mustn't do that, Plu Plu!"

I shook my head and hurried forward.

"Pluto off!" I ordered waving my hand. The hound glanced up sniffing and made his way off the blushing maid and towards me.

"Kennel, Pluto," Sebastian ordered from behind with a look that could kill. The canine cried out sharply and ran downstairs as I sighed.

"What was that all about?" Ciel questioned coming up behind me.

"Maybe he's rutting?" Bard hummed as confused as us.

"R-Rutting?!" Mey Rin squeaked.

"He was sniffing for something," I stated turning towards the flustered woman. "Do you have something on you? Perfume? Food?" I asked.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up as she reached into her pocket. The maid's hand opened towards me to reveal pink wrapped candy of some sort.

"Hey, that's one of the Funtom's sweets," Bard stated coming closer to look.

"Someone gave it to me, yes. It's the rage all over London! I hear it's sold out almost everywhere, yes!"

"But when we said we'd never heard of it," Finny started, "a nice lady gave us some so we could try it!" He beamed holding some of the candy up as well. "She said even adults fancied it. Amazing, isn't it? It's supposed to make you feel all wonderful!"

"She said it's addictive, yes!" Mey Rin agreed.

I frowned looking back at Ciel to see him glancing at Sebastian who did the same. That's when it hit me. The new drug.

Bard spoke up.

"Huh, let's have a look—"

"Wait!" Everyone stared at full grown Tanaka as he stopped the cook from touching the candy. The old man unwrapped the treat and looked at the young master baffled. "My lord, this sweet was not produced by our company."

"What?" The earl questioned.

"This wrapper is genuine, but our quality control is not so lax as to permit a shipment of something so unshapely." Tanaka brought the pale colored piece to his lips and licked it once. "This is..." His eyes widened and a 'poof' sounded as old, short Tanaka was back.

"His time ran out!" Finny cried. The fake candy dropped and rolled right into the hand of Sebastian as he sniffed it.

"This is a narcotic," he stated. "I believe it's a form of morphine, derived from the opium poppy and then even further refined. Presumably, it's the new drug Mr. Lau spoke of."

"Lady Blanc." Ciel named as I frowned.

 _I knew it_ , I thought and grew sick at the remembrance of drugs. I had dealt with them too much at my age.

"Sebastian fetch the carriage."

My eyes widened and I hurried downstairs and into my room. I grabbed my jacket and gloves and ran out to the front door as Sebastian disappeared behind it. Grabbing the earl's coat and hat I turned as he barked orders at Mey Rin and the rest, something about throwing away all the candy they had received. He turned from taking the last step of the stairs and I offered a small smile holding his coat out for him to step into. Putting it on quickly I handed him his hat and opened the door following him out. He didn't say anything knowing I would come along either way.

_Jin watch the house for me, we'll be back soon._

_"Where are you going?"_

"Take me to the sweets factory, and be quick about it!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian as he stepped into the carriage. I followed in after him considering the cart had already started moving and closed the door behind me. Sitting down on the opposite seat of the navyet I pulled on my coat and gloves and squeaked as a slight bump jolted through the cart making me bounce on the bench, nearly landing on my side.

"He won't wreck right?" I asked playfully raising my voice over the horses outside. Ciel eyed me and made no move to reply. I went to ask again with a little more fear mixed in when the horses shrilled. The carriage started to slow down much too fast making me stumble forward with a small yell. Ciel's hand shot out catching me before I slammed into the opposite wall where he sat. Although I landed in an awkward position with my back against his lap as the carriage leaned forward and finally stopped. "Alright then!" I breathed sitting up with red cheeks as I heard voices outside. Getting to my feet I went to open the door.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! YAY! Back to touchy friends! The feelings are raging!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Would you rule with an iron fist or a kind heart?

Answer for moi; Kind heart.  

 


	75. Chapter 75

Hope ya like it!

 _Oh no_ , was the first thing that came to mind at the sight of the police surrounding the car. Since they were already staring at me I went ahead and stepped out holding the door for Ciel. I had the feeling I should put my hands in the air, but kept from doing so. There were no guns as of yet.

"What's all this about, Sebastian?" The earl asked noticing the watchers as well. I spotted Abberline just as he spoke up.

"Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, I am detaining you for suspected violation of the Pharmacy Act!"

 _Breaking the law regarding drugs?_  We'd been trying to figure out who'd been selling the Lady Blanc in Funtom wrapping in the first place to most likely avoid trouble like this.  _Looks like we were a little too late_. Sebastian jumped down calling for our master as he stood on his right, me on his left. Ciel stepped down with a squinted eye.

"My, my. You detain  _me_? The Earl Phantomhive? You, a mere police inspector?" He questioned haughtily.

"That's right, Ciel. You're suspected of conspiring with that Chinese fellow, Lau, to sell a new form of narcotic."

My heart skipped a beat.

_Lau?_

"With Lau? Ha! Ludicrous." Ciel stated with an over-confident grin. "He's nothing but one of my pawns and Randall knew full well that he was running an opium den. If that's a problem you can just arrest him. Lau knows he operates his opium business at his own risk."

 _Lau deals with drugs?_  I wondered staring at the ground.  _Is there no one I've come to know without some deep, dark secret?!_

"There's a Funtom warehouse in the Docklands, am I right?" Abberline asked with a small frown. 

"Yes." The navyette said calmly like we weren't just speeding towards the place.

"A large storage of opium was just discovered there." My heart thumped loudly in my ears at the news. This was bad. This was really bad. What would happened if we got arrested? "Far too great amount of it for you to claim recreational use, sitting there with Funtom's sweet wrappers."

"And Lau?" The earl breathed.

"He fled," the inspector stated. "The police team who went to arrest him suffered a good many casualties. That's as good as an admission of guilt."

"What shall we do, young master?" Sebastian asked as said boy turned to him. With an unreadable eye he looked at the ground for a split second before it flickered to me then back to the demon.

"Sebastian, I order you to—"

"Shut your mouth, brat!"

I snapped my gaze forward as that man—Randall I think his name was—made his way through the police crowd. I felt constricted as he pointed a gun at Ciel.

"Abberline, I told you to separate him from the butler straight away."

"Randall, I trust you understand what it means to point a gun at me." The earl glared.

"If you want to resist, by all means, do. But that will be the end of the sullied Phantomhive crest."

 _Over my dead body_ , I frowned getting ready to jump in front of him or freeze time if needed.

"I've just received a direct order from Her Majesty, the Queen," Randall spoke smugly. I shut my eyes slightly at the mention of the royal pain. "In the name of the Queen, I hereby suspend all the Earl Phantomhive's authority until these suspicions are laid to rest! If you defy me, you shall be stripped of your noble title on the charge of high treason. Further more, Lau, the head of the English branch of Kunlun, who is deeply involved in opium smuggling, shall pay for his crimes with his death. Ciel Phantomhive, will you agree to confess to Lau's whereabouts, or the whereabouts of the Queen's letter?"

_So it was a letter that man had been carrying, but Ciel never knew that so how could it have retraced back to..._

I turned my head away from everything at the realization. I thought of Ranmao and Lau's weird, but cheerful humor, all of it couldn't have been a lie, couldn't have been fake. I knew acting better than anyone else and that was not the case. But the betrayal was painful, not just to me, but probably to Ciel as well if he had put the pieces together. I could be wrong, I was nowhere near a detective, but until proven wrong I would never trust Lau again. The question weighed in the air from Randall. How would Ciel answer? He didn't know the location of the Chinese drug trafficker or the letter.

"I'm afraid not," he frowned.

"I should very much like to push you in that, but unfortunately Her Majesty forbids it. I suppose I'll ask your butler instead." Randall grinned. His eyes had glanced over me, but being too young I suppose warded him off for now. "Restrain them—her too."

I jumped as policeman swarmed over us grabbing me by the shoulders as my hands were forced out in front of me roughly, making me inhale sharply. Once again handcuffs clicked over my wrists and the feeling of imprisonment surfaced. Ciel was lead forward in front of me as I followed, Sebastian passing us, going in the opposite direction. What would they do to him? Although he was indestructible, I still worried for the demon I had come to know, even if he would cause so much pain in the near future...

Soon we reached another carriage built a bit differently, but it was the police after all.

"Where should we put her?" I heard what i thought to be Abberline ask. Ciel turned his head slightly hearing the question as well.

"We won't let her go, she's as guilty as the brat himself. If the Queen hadn't forbid me she would be going with that butler as well. That servant has the same outlook as he does with snake eyes and a damn unreadable face... She's dangerous." That was Randall alright, but I think he was over-exaggerating a bit. I stifled a grin and turned my face to clear my throat into my shoulder.

"Ciel needs someone to watch him, why not let her--"

"That is what I am assigning you to, so don't screw it up."

"But sir, she's only a servant, a child. At least allow her stay with him for the time he's retained."

"It will be in your head not mine." That was the last of it as we were loaded into the barred transportation.

Sitting opposite of Ciel like always my chains were pulled slightly as they were connected to the carriage making me slide to my left causing an uncomfortable noise to leave my lips. The doors slammed shut and the ride began.

"Will I always be yanked when handcuffed?" I sighed annoyed as I fidgeted in my seat.

"It was an accident on behalf at least." Ciel stated staring at the floor lost in thought. Would he need me to contact Jin? Or was everything up to Sebastian when the time was right? I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed closing my eyes. Losing myself in the small dips of the journey I drifted off. The mentioned familiar woke me up with worried questions as we reached our destination. I told him of what happened to which he was not happy about, but obeyed to my orders of staying where he was.

Soon enough we were out of the jail carriage and making our way to our prison, no doubt.

"You'll be treated fairly here, I'll make sure of it." I looked up, dazed at Abberline as he spoke to Ciel respectively. Glimpsing to my right I saw a door and the earl was ushered in. "You're next door," the inspector informed me as I nodded. Following my chains we stopped and I relaxed as my cuffs were unlocked and rubbed my wrists.

"Thank you," I said softly as Abberline's eyes widened down at me.

"Pardon me, I've never heard you speak. I've only ever seen you once, at the frost fair, I think it was."

"Yes sir, that's correct."

"Abberline's fine."

"Abberline then. I'm (y/n)." I stated walking into the small jail cell. It was fair enough with a small bed in the right corner and a desk with pen and paper. I even spotted a few books laying about, but at this time of night I wouldn't be able to read.

"You work for the earl, right?"

I turned and nodded at the kind man.

"I've served him for a few months. Although it will change nothing, I assure you Ciel had nothing to do with those drugs." I sighed sitting on the bed. I wasn't used to the mattress at all and it seemed uncomfortable at the most.

"Oh," he seemed surprised.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Did he not expect me to defend the young lord?

"Oh, no, I mean, you called him by his name is all. Sebastian always referred to him as 'young master' or 'lord', so..."

My face went up in flames as I stared down at my lap.

"Don't think much of it please. I'm not suppose to call him by his name." I spoke hurriedly.

"No, it's fine... It's funny, though, you seem much closer to him than the butler... I guess it makes sense, you're his age after all." Abberline smiled and I pursed my lips. "You get some rest. Goodnight." With that he left.

I sighed and stood stretching. Waiting for about half an hour to tick by I read over some covers of the books with the little moonlight available and listened to my surroundings. When all was quiet I focused and time skipped next door.

I squeaked falling onto another bed as the springs creaked from my sudden weight.

"Took you long enough."

I sat up fixing my uniform with flushed cheeks as Ciel stood by his window with a frown.

"Well, I didn't want to blink into the middle of a conversation." I muttered. "Do you need anything? Jin could bring it." I stood up patting my dress straight.

"No, don't call him. I need to figure out what will happen next." The earl sighed rubbing his eye. I held back a smile. He was tired, how cute.

"You should get some rest." I stated fixing his covers that I had fallen on. "I thought they would give you some night clothes at least." I frowned putting my hands on my hips as I looked at the bed. It was the same as mine.

"It doesn't matter."

I turned halfway as Ciel stared at the ground once more. My frown saddened; he looked so lost.

"Come on, I'll try to put you asleep with some past stories of mine." I said pulling the covers back and gesturing halfheartedly.

"Past?" Ciel murmured walking over and sitting on the bed. He scowled at the feeling of the mattress while I laughed quietly at his reaction.

"Good memories of Smile and me." I shrugged going to look out his window. I saw a building in the distance, but it was too clouded to really see any details. The moonlight had dimmed leaving a dark night ahead.

"I'm listening." the boy spoke through the soft silence as I hummed thinking of all the little adventures my demon and i had gone on.

"When I was six he talked me into sneaking out of the house one night," i started. "He said, 'I'll take you anywhere you wish to go and get you home before anyone realizes your gone.' I told him—" I laughed at myself before continuing. "I told him I wanted to go the elementary school and it really surprised him. Most kids back then wanted to go to the zoo or some toy store but I wanted to go to a school. So, we sneaked out and he managed to find an open window, though to be honest I think he pick-locked a door and just opened it from the inside." I went quiet trying to recall what happened next. "The first thing I remember...was how different the air felt inside that building." I shook my head and stared up at the night sky.

"I could...suddenly imagine myself going to school my whole life that night. I had friends drawing pictures next to me while eating snacks their parents had packed for them. I actually saw drawings of some of the kids, they were lined up on the wall crooked, but beautiful... Anyway, we spent hours walking through the school, most of it in the library since I loved to read. I played on the playground, ran down the hallways... It was the most fun I had ever had in my life at the time. Being stuck in the house for six years made me think the world was so small, but the school had been so spaced out and the air was so fresh, i guess?" I blinked a sliver of moonlight slipped through the clouds. "I almost let Smile take me away that night, but I saw a picture, one of the children's. It was her and her mother and it made me miss mine, so we went back 'home'..." That was the end of the memory as silence drifted once again.

"...You said he home schooled you, did you not?"

I blinked and turned looking at Ciel. He was still sitting upright and wide awake.

"You're still up?" I huffed, laughing quietly. "That was suppose to put you to sleep!"

"It's hard to fall asleep to something I've been wanting to hear." He stated as my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. I looked away holding back a blush.

"Should I be telling ghosts stories instead then?" I contemplated putting on a thinking face as Ciel scoffed. I chortled. "Well, if my memories won't put you to sleep then you'll have to do it on your own."

"Wait" he called as i started to turn towards the wall to blink away. "Just...stay with me until I fall asleep" he muttered, sounding vulnerable.

"Is that an order?" I asked softly.

"...No."

"I'll stay." I smiled sitting down at his desk. Looking at the pile of paper and pen lying on it I pursed my lips and started to draw. After awhile I risked a glance at Ciel and saw he was lying on his side watching me intently.

"Go to sleep!" I laughed shaking my head. He sighed and turned onto his back closing his eye. Smiling softly I looked back at my paper and added some detail to the eye that stared at me, shading when needed.

When a perfect orb looked as if it would blink any second graced the page I stole a glimpse at the boy once more. He was asleep at last with his head turned towards me just slightly. He'd watched me for a bit longer it seemed.

Walking over I debated on taking his eye patch off or not and thought I might as well. It would come off in his sleep if he moved anyway. As I stared at his revealed eyelid my hand skimmed his face and I relaxed at the familiar touch of his skin.

To think it was just today I had cupped his handsome face. We had been growing closer even though our bodies were molded against one another's and he'd been so warm just like that night...

Hesitating I reached out and ran my (writing) hand through his navy locks curious as to what they felt like.

 _This is ridiculous_ , I thought,  _even his hair is soft_...

His lips parted slightly, making me think he was waking up, but he only breathed a quiet breath as he leaned into my touch once more. My heart ached for some reason as my eyelids lowered at the sight of his sleeping face. I continued to play with his hair for a little bit longer and it seemed to guide him into a peaceful sleep.

 _"Get some rest, it's late."_  Jin stated. I agreed silently and withdrew from the beautiful navyette. Time skipping back into my room I climbed into bed lazily. It was hard to get comfortable, but somehow I did and managed to fall asleep with feeling of his skin and hair permanently etched into my mind.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! I LOVE CIEL'S HAIR!

*Leans in from behind me slicking his wet hair back with an oblivious face*

*Dies*

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

If you could only touch Ciel in one place, where would it be? (Sounds kind of perverted XD)

Answer for moi; His HAIR. Or his face.


	76. Chapter 76

Like very fan art done by [MCgirl123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MCgirl123) on Wattpad!

Hope ya like it!

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed some tea cups from a small cabinet. Abberline turned from the stove where the water was beginning to warm. The detective had been kind enough to fetch me and ask what Ciel and I would like for breakfast. I'd decided to help out.

"Pardon?" He blinked.

"If it weren't for you the young master would be here all alone, so thank you," I stated with a small smile. "And you're making his tea as well so..."

"Oh! Well, it's nothing really, it was helpful that you knew which tea he liked best." The inspector looked flustered by my being grateful and I held back a small laugh.

"Earl grey for the Earl Phantomhive, it's easy to remember." I nodded.

"Yes, right." Abberline smiled.

~~~

I held onto the tray as I opened the heavy wooden door with my shoulder, along with my foot. I turned with a thankful nod as Abberline held it open for me, noticing my struggle and walked in. Ciel was at the desk focused somewhere outside the window. I pursed my lips, curious to what he was thinking about, and sat his tea down in front of him.

"Here's your tea, master." My voice seemed to wake him up as his head turned sharply and he blinked at me. He looked away clenching his jaw slightly as I smiled at him, it was cute how he tried to hide his embarrassment. Taking a sip from the cup he froze and his azure orb widened. My heart clenched as it softened and he took another sip. Hopefully, his favorite tea would help him relax.

"You can thank Abberline for actually making the tea," I told the earl quietly. "I was only in charge of the flavor."

"Which was very helpful," said detective spoke up behind me as I smiled to myself and walked over to the window behind Ciel. "I once had a job unloading tea clippers at the docks."

"But you're an inspector..." he introspected.

"I was raised in the East End," Abberline started. "I had no parents or siblings. I did whatever work I had to to survive."

"You've certainly risen up in the world then," Ciel stated as I rolled my eyes. His dull sarcasm was casual to someone like me but slightly insulting if taken the wrong way. Luckily Abberline was not one to be too sensitive.

"I say, Ciel..." He spoke softly as I heard him sit down on the bed with his own cup of tea. "You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, do you? Or the Queen's letter, either." The situation reminded me of the author of Sherlock Holmes himself, he didn't think Ciel and I were the culprits either. Which we weren't...well in a way the young lord was, but I wasn't going to name names.

"You're finally starting your interrogation?" He humored.

"No, the Commissioner only told me to keep you here."

"Then don't involve yourself," Ciel spoke coldly. "This game is between me and whoever is pulling the strings. You just follow your superior's orders, like the pawn you are. That's the secret to long life and promotion."

"Ciel... But then what about (y/n)?" I tensed as my name was called and turned slightly. I heard the clink of a tea cup against its miniature plate.

"What about her?" The earl question tersely.

"If the game is only between you and whoever is pulling the strings then is she not involved as well?" The inspector asked.

"I'm involved, but I'm not the player. I'm a pawn." I informed him already knowing my position in this game.

"Then what about long life and promotion? What will become of you when this is all over?" Abberline frowned at me worriedly.

"Her promotion is freedom, she is already guaranteed a long life."

I gave a small glare towards the young master of mine as he sipped his tea glancing at me.

"Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically towards him. Just because I was immortal didn't mean I would live to see the end of this game. "Very funny." I stated with squinted eyes and looked to the confused inspector. "My freedom lies only in the safety of my master's, Abberline. There is no need for a promotion for I am satisfied with my role." His eyes widened at me as I smiled shortly.

"But..."

"Focus on your own game, or you'll be forced into mine" Ciel warned as I poured him more tea.

~~~

"I'm an idiot," I sighed as I laid against the wall in Ciel's room.

"Because Abberline just informed you the doors were unlocked the entire time or is that just a mindless statement?" He humored me as I rolled my eyes. The night was beginning to bloom and the young lord wrote and wrote. I didn't bother to ask him who he was writing since he seemed so focused.

"Very funny," I frowned having said that twice today. "Don't you want clean clothes? I know how much you hate being dirty," I muttered, tired for some reason.

"I've never informed you of such, but I do prefer to be clean.

"Yeah, but it's fun to roll around in the mud sometimes."

"Roll? It seemed like you bathed in it last time if I do recall correctly" he glanced up from his paper as I huffed and turned my gaze towards the ground. I blinked as a paper ball dropped into sight and saw Ciel's stressed frown before he pulled on his unreadable mask once more.

"You need a break. Let's play a game." I grunted slightly as I stood up.

"And what game would that be?" The earl sighed.

"Why, a question game of course." I rolled my eyes with a dramatic scoff as if it were plain as day. "Now," I hummed trying to think of a question. "What's your favorite meal of the day?" He gave me a bland look. I shrugged.

"...Lunch, I suppose," he sighed leaning back in his chair. "...Why did you draw my eye last night?"

I blushed and cursed under my breath. I had been too tired to destroy the evidence.

"Who said it was _your_ eye? I was bored and it seemed to be the most difficult thing to draw" I shrugged. "What's your favorite color?" I hummed before he couldn't question my reply.

"That is utterly basic," he commented.

"What a long name for a color," I teased as he rolled his eye.

"Tch...I don't have one."

"Then just pick a random one," I waved off.

"...(E/c)." I smiled to myself. "Now how is my eye difficult to draw?" He leaned forward interested.

"It wasn't..." With a sigh, I gave up on changing his mind. "Besides making it realistic, it was hard to figure out what mood I wanted it in," I murmured. "How much do you miss your jacket?" I said motioning to the black fabric I wore at the moment.

"I don't miss it. I rarely ever wore it," he waved off. "What mood did you draw me in?"

"Why are you so interested in my drawing?!" I groaned.

"Because it is of me." He shrugged as if it were obvious.

"You don't know that, what if it were Sebastian's eye?"

"Then I'd be vaguely interested."

_But he'd still be interested._

"Mmhm," I hummed going to sit on his bed. When reaching the stiff mattress I slipped out of my boots and laid down staring up at the bland ceiling. It was the evening so I supposed Ciel wouldn't care if I laid on it for a bit.

"Where did you learn to draw?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"In my spare time, I rarely do it though. I'm not usually in front of paper, unless it's a novel," I stated turning onto my side where my back faced the friend of mine. Taking a deep breath my eyes widened at his scent, why was it so strong nowadays? I closed them trying to ignore it only to find with one sense gone another rises tenfold.

"Are you tired?" He questioned.

"Mentally, not physically," I told him quietly. "Somehow jail is more relaxing than I thought."

"The same could not be said for me"

I frowned feeling feeling guilty.

"I know, sorry. If I were in your position I'd probably understand, but being in a quiet place with only you around..." I opened my eyes realizing I had said way more than I was supposed to. Sitting up I kept quiet and sighed breathlessly. "I'm gonna go make make me some tea, do you want some?" I asked turning and stepping onto the floor.

"...Yes" he murmured and I hurried out of the awkward room and down to the kitchen. Abberline was nowhere in sight so I had a little time to myself.

 _What is wrong with me?_ I thought blocking Jin out so he wouldn't hear me. _I'm being so weird..._

"Are you alright?" I jumped nearly spilling the pot of water. I sighed turning to face Abberline.

"Yes, just lost in thought... Could you help with the tea, please?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure." He nods. "But are you alright?" He repeated.

"Yes, I just...I need some at the moment," I sighed.

_To stuff my big mouth with._

~~~

Night fell upon the slow day and only candles burned beside the earl as he worked on yet another letter. (Y/n) never asked him what or who exactly he was writing, which secretly relieved him. Though as he crinkled the paper with annoyed movements it showed the relief was not enough to keep the rest of his problems at bay.

The witch laid asleep on his assigned bed, and having never meant to do so is what made the young Phantomhive let her rest. The lack of work made her lazy no doubt, but instead of pacing or doing anything to clean around she simply rested. The girl deserved it for all the hell she went through with being by the lord's side.

Frustrated with the problem at hand Ciel laid his chin in his hand resting his elbow on the desk he was not accustomed to. He was sick of the confinement and feeling helpless like a bug stuck under a microscope. He had been trying to think of a plan and one was certainly forming, yet...

His cerulean eye landed on the girl.

At first, she had been watching him silently trying not to be a bother like always, but soon enough the silence had sung her to sleep. In the small light of the candle, he saw her (s/c) face relaxed, laying against his scratchy pillow. Her hands laid in front of her, the left with its palm facing the ceiling while the right's rested against the sheets.

A plan would be much easier if he included her helping himself, Ciel thought, but he didn't want her help. For once he wanted to depend on his own wits and not that demon's nor the witch's.

The earl raised his head from his hand that slowly turned into a fist. He needed air, now. Getting to his feet with quiet movements he grabbed his top hat and coat and proceeded out of the room, but his feet froze as he opened the door.

 _She'll be fine_ , he told himself sternly and continued leaving. Closing the door his footsteps echoed in the dark hall as he made his way out onto the small stone bridge that connected the next building to his confinement. The air was chilled and fresh as he'd expected.

"Where are you going, Ciel?"

At the sound of the inspector's voice, the navyet came to a stop and closed his pure blue eye hiding its beauty from the little moonlight above. With a small breath, he turned swiftly and stared at the man as he returned the gaze with a small frown and observant eyes of his own.

"I'm tired of this confinement," Ciel stated raising his head slightly. "I just thought I'd take a walk."

It was the truth, he had needed space from the small room and it's...inner holdings.

"What do you think you can accomplish on your own?" Abberline asked suddenly his jaw clenching in the little silence between the earl's reply.

"In what introspect am I on my own?" Ciel questioned tilting his head slightly. "Besides, do not underestimate the Phantomhives. How many years do you think we've held sway in the underworld? There are still plenty of pawns in my grasp" he spoke with self-confidence.

"You mean the lot you've been trying to contact for days?" Abberline asked as the question weighed the air down. The boy's jaw clenched, frustrated with the man having looked through his letters. It had been a failed attempt for a plan. "None of them have reached out a hand to you, though. Am I wrong, Ciel?"

He hated how Abberline called him by his name. He did not know the earl and there were only and a handful of others he allowed to call him with such formality. Her face appeared in his thoughts but he ignored it as Abberline spoke again.

"Fear and profit are the only ties that bind in the underworld. You don't have either right now."

 _How wrong you are, Abberline._ He thought. _Profit I may not have at the moment, but fear shall always be with me._ With his end approaching the feeling only became stronger. If she hadn't shown up then maybe he would've felt different. Maybe the lord would have felt numb like he used to.

"That won't stop me," Ciel stated strongly. "Even if all my pawns are stolen, and my king is the only piece left on the board...I will never pull out of the game. If I can't rely on anyone's help, that's fine." He bowed his head with a smirk upon his face. "I've been alone." He had been by himself for years, even with that demon by his side, but for the past few months, he had seen himself always faced with a certain (e/c) gaze. "And I will end up alone. It's the fate of all born into the cursed house of Phantomhive. You could never understand, Abberline."

Even if she was by his side until his last breath he would end up isolated. She would drift to the light while he would wade into the darkness forever faced with his soulless hell.

"Isn't that why your parents were killed?"

Ciel looked up at Abberline feeling a warning form in his throat.

"I read about it in your file. And I heard the story from Commissioner Randall. I know your past, and I know you're the Queen's guard dog who runs the criminal underworld."

The earl tilted his head with a squinted eye, he had a dark aura. Dim moonlight gave the boy a glowing silhouette as he glared at the inspector. He had taken this one step too far.

"And?" The lord questioned. "I believe our conversation is over. In which case..." He turned starting his walk once again.

"Why do you try to fight alone?! Why don't you ask anyone for help?!"

"I don't need anyone on my side," Ciel replied nearly shouting while a frown graced his features. "I'm the one playing the game. All I need is pawns," he continued his walk his cloak fluttering behind him.

"Then why are you leaving your only pawn behind, Ciel?"

The earl stopped and let out a sigh through gritted teeth. First, she called herself a pawn, then this imbecile did so as well.

"I'm not leaving her behind, and she is nowhere near my pawn," he stated heatedly as he turned with an icy stare.

"Then why do you treat her as such? Why are you walking away from her at this very moment?" Abberline questioned strongly.

"I already told you. I am going for a walk, and I treat her as I should." Ciel frowned realizing he'd let too much slip. "Now if you're done pestering me—"

"I'll be on your side!"

The boy froze at Abberline's statement and turned with a wide eye. Had he heard that correctly?

"Yes, " the inspector grinned answering the navyet's silent question. "I'll be on your side, Ciel."

"Abberline..." The earl breathed shocked. He squinted his eye once more. "It'll be dangerous—"

"If (y/n) can handle such, then I'm sure I'll be fine," The inspector smiled. Ciel huffed and turned his head to the side.

The kind man glanced back at the shadowed figure as it darted away from the opening. He was glad she was listening, she deserved to know how much she meant to the boy. Even if she didn't completely understand it yet.

Ciel needed her and no doubt she needed him as well.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Be happy! Of course, that's up to you.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who watches the episodes while reading the chapters to see what I've changed around?

Answer for moi; You are a true fanfiction reader if you do that! I LOVE YOU! (And you lazy ones too don't worry I probably wouldn't do it either).

 


	77. Chapter 77

Hope ya like it!

 ** _"I'm not leaving her behind and she is nowhere near my pawn..."_** His voice echoed in my head as I blinked at the ceiling of my confining room. The sun would rise soon and with it would only bring trouble like always, but there would be shards of joy somewhere in the mix, hopefully.

 _I'm his friend that's why he said that._  I sighed, still contemplating his words, and turned onto my side,  _but then wouldn't it be easier to just be his pawn?_

It wasn't just now that i tried to understand the confusion that lied within the earl's relationship with me. I knew he cared for me, he knew I cared for him, but to actually say something even distantly related to it... It felt unreal and I couldn't comprehend it. Did i even want to?

Hearing a knock on my door I rose, begrudgingly letting go of my thoughts and walked to the door. My bare feet padded against the ice cold floor causing chills to break out over my arms and legs. Taking a moment to run my hands through my hair and try to look decent enough I took a breath and grabbed the door knob. Turning it with small haste I blinked at Abberline as the door opened with a small creak.

"Sorry I woke you—" he started, but I was staring at the white owl perched on his shoulder.

"You didn't." I told him tilting my head at my familiar only partly surprised, lips parting as I shook my head having nearly forgotten. "I...see Jin found you" I stated as I held my hand out. My familiar hopped onto my outstretched arm as I looked down at the clothing within the inspector's arms. "And he brought the clothes I requested," I nodded, "good boy" I praised petting his head.

"Yes, uh, I assume you sent a letter to Ciel's home and they sent the owl—er, Jin—but that was rather quick on their account—"

"Phantomhive servants at their best" I grinned. Of course Jin was only a whisper away, but telling the man I had sent a letter seemed more realistic.

"Should I wake up Ciel then?" He asked with a kind smile. I shook my head in reply.

"No, I'll wake him. He's used to Sebastian doing it, but he'll have to settle with me" I waved off with a small laugh as I took the clothes from the inspector. "You could get started on breakfast though, if you'd like."

"I'll do just that. See you soon, then." Abberline nodded and turned heading down the hallway. When he was gone i glanced at my familiar sideways.

"How are the others?" I asked quietly. 

 _"Frantic, worried, take your pick"_  he shrugged jumping down into his fox form. I sighed and closed my door heading to Ciel's a few feet away.

 _Is he awake?_  I wondered.

 _"No."_  Jin shook his head after a minute of listening and I believed him knowing better than to doubt that hearing of his. With a deep breath I opened the door and stepped inside timidly. It had just been a few hours ago that I feigned waking up as soon as Ciel walked in. He seemed inconspicuous to the fact that I had been listening to his and the inspector's conversation. I was relieved when he finally asked me to call Jin. Apparently we needed to dawn new outfits with our journey into the city alongside Abberline.

Glancing at the discarded papers around the floor I let my eyes fall upon the sleeping form of the young master. He would be cranky no doubt, when he realized the tea had not yet been made. I sat his clothes on the desk and grabbed his shoulder gently. His warmth spread up my arm immediately, soothing the small chill i had with the small sense that came from within him. I shook his shoulder.

"Ciel, it's time to wake up" I called. I watched his eyelids tighten as his relaxed frown tightened with displeasure.

"Mmm" he groaned burying his face into his pillow, turning away from me just slightly.

"I know," i agreed leaning over him slightly, "but Jin brought clean clothes" I informed the earl. "Want me to boil some water and get a rag so you can wash up a little bit?"

"Mm..." i blinked waiting for a direct response. "...Yes." He sighed, finally leaning up as he wiped his eyes. I turned heading out of the room with a few departing words.

"I'll be back in a bit then." I waved for Jin to follow.

~~~

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Abberline frowned as I picked up the tray. A large bowl of steaming water with a rag draped over it as well as a full tea pot and cup sat on it.

"Yes I'm fine" I smiled fixing my skirt that had gotten caught on my jacket. I wore my comfortable dress with the blood red skirt and black leather top while i assumed Ciel was dressed in his fresh clothing as well. Heading back to Ciel's room I knocked with the side of my foot and proceeded as he answered with a muffled reply. Turning the knob with my elbow I pushed the door open with my hip and wished my familiar had been there to open the door for me. He was gone, out finding breakfast for himself since he'd been carrying our clothes and couldn't make a pit stop.

Ciel had most of his outfit on, I noticed as I looked at him. His patched up jeans, worn boots, and grey, long sleeved shirt adorned him, but the hat, brown vest, and white eye patch laid beside him. That and his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his pale chest beneath. I could spot the burnt symbol on his side, but ignored it as I sat the tray down on the desk and tied my hair up into a tight bun. We both were passed scars by now.

I smiled as the young earl stared at the ground dazed and groggy from the early morning. His contract with Sebastian glowed faintly in the poor lightning and I spotted black circles under his eyes. Had he not slept well? My stomach flipped at the thought of him up all night with the same confusion I dwelled upon. Shaking my head at my inner nonsense I grabbed the steaming bowl of water and rag within. Pulling a chair up beside me as I stood in front of Ciel I set the tub down and soaked the cloth in the liquid. Squeezing and letting the water cool slightly within the fabric i enjoyed the warmth from the water.

"Does Sebastian bathe you as well?" I hummed teasingly as I rung the cloth out one more time and dabbed at Ciel's chest. He flinched slightly and blinked looking away with a small pout. I grinned softly and dipped the rag into the water as it ran a bit too dry after a few wipes. "I guess in this time period it makes sense for a butler to tend to your every need. I'm sure they do the same in my time" I eased not wanting to put him in a bad mood.

"...Your hair is wet" Ciel mentioned as I hummed and turned catching his gaze before I reached up and felt the wet tips of my bangs. I had washed up as well.

"It'll dry fast" I shrugged bringing the rag to his face. He closed his eyes as I wiped over them and patted his neck free of cold sweat. This scene reminded me of when he was sick at the circus and my heart constricted at the memory. I caught a small breath as I felt warm fingers skim my collarbone. Ciel grabbed the rose charm resting there and I watched his eyes as they observed it. Something foreign was seen within those mind-boggling orbs.

"Smile, I assume?" He questioned simply, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner." I murmured starting to button up his shirt with shaky fingers.

"Oh, I noticed it" he informed me with an almost playful tone. For some reason it made my heart flip. "I just didn't make anything of it until now." He dropped my charm as I pulled away and stood brushing my knees off as well as my skirt. Putting the wash cloth and bowl back on the tray I went on to pouring a cup of tea. Passing it to Ciel he sipped it slowly, the haze in his gaze beginning to clear up. I smiled as he started finally get his bearings and poured a cup of tea for myself.

"What's your plan for today then, master?" I hummed taking a sip.

"Find a possible witness for Stanley's murder" he muttered. I pursed my lips and smiled grabbing the white eye patch that matched his peasant outfit.

"This is my favorite on you, you know" I ran my thumb over the soft fabric where small holes allowed air for his eye.

"That cheap thing?" He huffed tilting his head back so I could put it on him. I put down my cup and laid the patch on his closed eye gently, tying it as he leaned his head forward.

"Cheap looks expensive on someone like you" I humored and laughed slightly smoothing down his few stray hairs that dared to poke out of place. Bedhead was a cute look on the earl.

"Someone like me?" he questioned with an interested, relaxed stare. His blue eye bore deep into mine as i glanced to the right, chest tight.

"That's a compliment" I promised and he seemed to fall into a stable mood.

~~~

Soon enough Abberline came with our breakfast and Jin returned as well, waiting outside until we left. Not much was said between the three of us which only lead us outside sooner. The cool day greeted me with a shiver down my spine with the kind weather it kept around the clock (notice the sarcasm). I pulled my jacket tighter in reply and followed the two boys down the street with sauntering steps.

"It seems today will be rather adventurous" Abberline commented.

"You're a fool" Ciel stated, irritated. "If anyone finds out you'll lose more than your job."

I rolled my eyes at the usual sassy tone of my friend and glanced at him. With his new attire he walked with a relaxed posture. He looked rather suave walking with a hand in his pocket while its partner rested at his side. A Britain gentleman at his best.

"I'm getting married" the detective stated. I gasped and smiled turning to the man as he towered over me. Everyone did nowadays.

"I'm so happy for you," I said as the inspector laughed slightly flustered as he grinned down at me, scratching the back of his head.

"What does that have to do with anything I just said?!" Ciel barked ahead of us as the auburnette and I snickered to ourselves.

"And I'll become a father not long after" he told me as I clasped my hands together with an open mouthed smile.

"That's such great news!" I beamed. I always loved the thought of families, cheerful and loving towards each other. It was one of the few dreams I had ever wished for.

"So I want to make this a good country, for my child's sake as well" he informed as I nodded knowingly. "A country that can get along without the 'Queen's guard dog'. You know, I think the times are about to change. Like the tea clippers that have finished their duty."

"Are you serious?" said guard dog asked baffled as I frowned at him. It was a nice thought to have, Abberline's, but with that change and no need of the job he dealt with it would most likely be the end of everything between the earl and I.

"Of course" the detective raised his pointer finger in the air. "What changes the world is people's faith that tomorrow will be better, that they can  _make_ it better."

"Who the devil  _are_ you?" Ciel murmured wide eyed.

"Fred Abberline. A detective" said man answered seriously as I laughed out loud.

"Abby!" Someone called making me bite by lip at the nickname. The man was precious with his cheerful personality as well as his way with people. I had a fleeting thought of what his fiancee was like, but the young lord next to me was glowering, catching my attention.

"Surely you're used to a personality like his? We both look on the bright side" I whispered to Ciel as Abberline walked to greet the lady halfway behind us.

"You're never nearly as open as that, besides he's an adult" Ciel muttered.

"So? I find optimistic adults friendly as well as strong willed" I shrugged.

"Then does my lack of optimism render me cold and weak willed?" The young master squinted in a warning.

"No!" I answered, frowning at his accusation. "You're just truthful of the outcome, down to earth. You have a strong will as any, you're just used to bad endings" I spoke staring at the detective and woman as the spoke back and forth.

"What of you, then?"

"Me?" I hummed, distant suddenly. "I'm a little bit of both, I guess. Optimistic on the outside, but cautious on the inside."

"And the strong willed part?"

"Depends on the situation." Glancing at the navy-ette, he frowned at me slightly and in return I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be as strong as you need me to be."

"I'd rather you not be strong at all, then maybe you wouldn't get into as much of trouble."

"I'd be dead by now if i weren't," I defended, hating he wished me weak. "Besides, you wouldn't want to be friends with someone that dragged you down" I huffed trying to prove a point.

"Who knows? You might be dragging me down to safety."

I frowned at Ciel as he looked straight ahead, ignoring my concern.

"Come on, he's found something" he nodded towards Abberline as said man waved us over. I sighed and followed after the young Phantomhive having to force his comment to the back of my mind until a time came to decipher it.

~~~

"A Chinese girl?" Abberline questioned the little boy, or rather our witness, as he held a cup of tea in his hands. We were seated in a small restaurant of some sort. People ate quietly talking amongst themselves while we lied in the back questioning a child who sipped his drink with wide eyes and continued his story.

"Yeah, she was so pretty I thought she was Cutty Sark at first" he told us. Ciel and I glanced at each other most likely thinking the same thing.

 _Could it be Ranmao?_ I pursed my lips _...But who's Cutty Sark?_

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Abberline questioned. I felt Jin, checking on him I saw he was waiting outside on the rooftop. He seemed worried, no doubt he should be with where everything was going.

"I told Havok," I turned my attention back to the boy "and a white haired man." I tensed at his last words.

 _Ash or the Doubles Charles possibly_... I gritted my teeth.  _This will be troublesome._  Ciel made a surprised huff at the description as well.

"He was so dapper-looking!" The toddler said with bright eyes. "When I told him about her, he said I was a good, pure hearted boy and he gave me this!" I eyed the Funtom candy with interest wondering if it was actually candy at all. Going to ask him if I could see it for a second out of concern I was suddenly interrupted.

"Give me that!" Someone yelled and we turned as a man stumbled towards us. Red eyes, filthy clothes, and sunken skin, by the state he was in anyone could tell he was one to do drugs. "Do you work for the Ferros? I'll get you your money later, so please for God's sake!" He reached for the boy and a spark flamed within my chest. I grabbed the man's wrist twisting it at an uncomfortable angle as he yelled slightly in pain. Back then I would have felt bad for him, but I was too numb to care about my actions anymore towards people like this.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I spat as I pushed him back. His collar was snagged by Abberline as he held him with an angered frown of his own.

"Tell me everything" he ordered as I turned to the child to see if he was alright. A bit surprised, but other than that fine, he said.

"You know you remind me of a friend of mine," I grinned as he tore his frightened gazed from the drug addict behind me.

"I do?" He asked interested. I nodded.

"His name is Charlie, he helped me one day and as a reward I bought him some candy" I told him.

"Just like me!" The small brunette smiled as I laughed slightly and patted his hatted head. "You know, you kind of remind me of Cutty Sark too" he whispered leaning towards my ear. I listened curious. "Are you a witch?" I laughed out loud at his correct assumption.

"Yes, I'm the best kind of witch" I told him quietly, eyes widening. "I can disappear in the blink of an eye and turn a dagger to dust."

"Wow! Really?" He gaped.

"(Y/n) we're leaving" Ciel called. I nodded to him and turned.

"Keep our conversation a secret and stay out of trouble" I gave a wink, covering my lips with my pointer finger before waving to the child as he beamed and waved back.

"I will!"

~~~

"Where the heck did you get a gun?!" I whispered harshly as we waited for a certain carriage to pass by. I couldn't believe we were jumping someone of all things, but the plan had turned to this. Ciel glanced at me with an innocent gaze at my earlier question.

"Abberline" he answered. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You know it's dangerous when you're the one holding the gun" muttering the statement I watched as Jin flew over landing on a building's rooftop.

"Same goes for you, does it not?"

My eyes widened as the memory was triggered and I watched a bullet go through her head. I shut my eyes with a pained frown.

"Yeah, I guess so" I replied my voice cracking slightly.

"(Y/n)—" Ciel frowned knowing what I had been reminded of.

"Here he comes. Now!" Abberline yelled running forward as I followed in suit. I watched the detective jump on the front of the carriage as the drivers were knocked off. I pulled the side door open as the earl dove inside the transportation right behind me. Hurrying in after I sat down with a sigh as we sped down the road. My heart jumped as the young lord held the gun against the target's face looking as calm as ever.

"Corraro, are you the one who spread around drugs disguised as my sweets?" He questioned getting straight to the point. The black haired man only smiled.

"I haven't the faintest—"

I wasn't surprised as the barrel was forced into his mouth.

"Children are very impatient" Ciel stated. Corraro eyed the boy with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, it was me" he confessed, mouth full.

"And were you responsible for Stanley too?"

"No, that was Lau!" The master pulled the weapon from the man's mouth as the drug dealer spoke, but kept it close to the his face as a warning. "Stanley was one of our sponsors. We acted on his request, but the fool made a move on Lau, and his pet tigress killed him."

I glanced at the earl. He gritted his teeth angrily, it was now known that Lau had tampered with the queen's request.

"Come to think of it, Lau told me he was running, because it was all over for the Phantomhives. Sounds like he got something valuable off of Stanley, but..." Corrao looked out his window.

The carriage slammed to a stop causing Ciel to stumble forward. I grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling on me like I did him just days ago and watched the ravenette in case he decided to make a move.

"Ciel!" Abberline called from behind. Jin informed me of the men blocking our way, all armed.

"I heard you'd stoop to anything to get your way, Phantomhive. This is the best you can do?" The man questioned. Ciel seated himself beside me with a confident smirk.

"True, this isn't like me" he spoke and his eye darkened. "That's right, there are no rules in this world. And if there are, I'm the one who makes them." The navyette reached for his eye patch dangerously.

 _Here we go_ , I thought warning Jin to distance himself.

"In the defiled name of my family, I order you: come, Sebastian!" The contract glowed like a beacon for the demon to locate and Corrao tore out of the carriage like a smart man. Yells sounded and I worried for Abberline outside, his safety was important seeing as he was a soon-to-be father and husband. I jumped as bullet shots sounded, Ciel didn't flinch and stayed seated as glass broke around us. Of course he wasn't afraid, Sebastian wouldn't let him die, but I was pretty sure he would allow him to get wounded. I dove pinning him to the seat under me.

"Demon or not, he'll let you get hurt!" I hissed at Ciel as his blue eye stared at me surprised. As soon as the shooting started it stopped and I sat up wondering what had become of the detective. The young lord rose to his feet opening the door with one arm as I followed him outside. The prickles in my skin alerted me of the butler as I stepped down.

"You're late." The earl commented as Jin flew down into my arms now a rabbit. I glanced to my right and looked away at the sight of bodies. If they were dead or alive I did not know. My familiar informed me the inspector was fine, and looking back at the carriage I saw the auburn head sit up and sighed.

"You made me wait quite awhile as well, young master" Sebastian stated with a small grin. He looked fine from where I stood, no bullet wounds at least.

"It seems that softhearted dupe temporarily infected me" the lord excused stepping towards his butler. I frowned at the description of Abberline. Of course Ciel wouldn't admit to possibly liking or agreeing with the inspector, but was it because of his pride, or the demon himself? "But that's all over. Sebastian go after Lau," he ordered as I flinched. I knew it would come down to this just not so soon. "I have no use for pawns that defy their players!"

"You're certain, young master?" The ravenette frowned. "You won't be able to take back that order."

"I remove anyone who stands in my way...even family and friends."

The truth broke my heart, but he would never do so without damaging betrayal. Ciel had been arrested and stripped of his title for days because of Lau. The only other family or friend I could think of that betrayed him was Madam Red, but even then it was she that brought her demise upon herself.

"Yes, my lord" the butler bowed with a gloved hand over his chest.

"Ciel!" Abberline yelled and I turned looking at him.

"Keep your distance from me, or you'll get killed" the earl warned him, tone numb. Abberline stared at him baffled. "I work in the shadows, and you work in the light. We walk opposite paths, Abberline." And that was the end of the conversation. Ciel and Sebastian turned walking away. I frowned and looked to the kind man.

"We can finish it from here. Go live your life and get married, Abberline." I told him, "You deserve it." Spinning on my heel I chased after the master and butler hoping the auburnette would take our warnings and stay out of it.

~~~

"You haven't said a word" he spoke as we stood on unfamiliar ground. The castle was readying its canons as well as the death of Lau and Ranmao. I didn't bother to ask who exactly the land belonged to, not caring enough to find out. The sense of Sebastian readying the weapons was nerve wracking, while Jin flew far away not wanting to witness the death of who we thought had been are allies. I blocked him out so I wouldn't worry him with my own doubts at the moment.

"I have too much to say, so I assume I should keep it to myself." I stated crossing my arms. Ciel was dressed back into his normal attire along with his proud stance, while I stayed put in my comfortable skirt and jacket. It was weird to think just this morning I was teasing the boy and now he was about to kill Lau and Ranmao and whoever lied on their ship. The murder wasn't new, we both had done enough of it by now, so it was just how fast it all had come into play. Time flies and things change in one day, and for some reason longer periods seemed the quickest to me. A year could be seconds, but a minute could last a lifetime given the circumstance. The latter was felt as I gazed upon the ship out at sea.

"Are you going against my judgement?" Ciel frowned a warning beginning in his tone.

"No. I'll never go against you, Ciel. No matter what you do, or what happens, I will always be by your side" I promised him, too tired to just hint at it.

"Then what are you keeping from me?" He questioned watching the ship in the distance as it started to come into sight as well.

"My confusion, that's all."

"What is there to be confused about?"

"The fact that I get in your way, yet you still keep me by your side."

"What?" Now he was confused as well.

"My past became an issue for you, it got in your way, yet there was no punishment" I shrugged. It sounded simple, but it was a difficult topic.

"That's a different matter. Your past didn't interfere with my duty as the Queen's guard dog" Ciel said as a cold breeze swept over us.

"It would have at some point if I decided not to tell you, nor forget about it" I introspected pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"What do you think caused me to order you to do such a thing in the first place?" The earl asked in all seriousness as he turned towards me with an angered frown. I looked away slightly feeling as if I had offended him.

"Maybe you were just curious and tired of being kept in the dark, but I assumed you wanted me to move on in the way you couldn't. Forgive me if I am wrong" I huffed cupping my hands as I breathed my warm breath into them. It was colder by the sea with all the wind from the waves.

"You're not wrong, but you're not completely correct" he informed me.

I flinched as I felt fingers slide into my hair pulling the ribbon that held it up free of its ties. Blinking as my hair was blown free of it's bun by the small wind I turned as Ciel held my ribbon between slim fingers. His gaze was hard as it met mine and I shrunk under it's intensity. The pale colored slip of cloth danced between us as he spoke.

"I wanted you to move forward with your life, but there was also the worry of what exactly hurt you. I have been trying to understand you since the minute your eyes met mine, and there are still many things I do not know... But your trust is enough. Your loyalty to me is enough."

I looked down at his gloved hand as it held my ribbon and slowly wrapped my hands around it.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, all you have to do is ask..." I told him desperately wanting someone to understand me. "I  _want_ you to know me, so ask me anything." His eye squinted and I gasped as his other hand shot out grabbing one of my hands as the other did the same with my partner. He yanked me closer as i stumbled into his chest. The slip of cloth was long forgotten as the wind whisked it away to the unknown. A cerulean eye bore dangerously into mine as I swallowed feeling a warmth spread through my face.

"Do you swear to never betray me?" He asked his voice smooth and strong.

"I swear to never betray you" I echoed without hesitating. His eye relaxed and he turned staring out at the ocean. The ship was in sight and ready to be destroyed at his command. His grip tightened just before letting go of my hands and the warmth faded. Slowly he walked forward with confidence in every step. I followed after him with a suddenly dry throat. Ciel crossed his arms raising his chin as I prepared myself for war.

"Fire!"

I covered my ears as multiple explosions went off and the ground beneath me shook.

"Are you able to jump that far?" The earl questioned as I felt Sebastian's presence. He appeared next to me. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I stared out at the distant ship. I took a breath and cleared my mind.

"Time to find out. See you there" I saluted Ciel as his head whipped towards me.

"(Y/n)—!"

I was already gone.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Literally Ciel is thinking, "YOU CAN'T SWIM YOU IDIOT!"

Also, I love how you and Abberline interact it's so cute! (~0_0)~

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Who died laughing when Abberline and Reader-chan went off into their own little conversation about him getting married and such?

Who do you think would make the best father figure for Reader-chan?

Answer for moi; ME! XD XD XD And man... I don't know. It's between Tanaka, Bard, and Abberline.


	78. Chapter 78

By [Sissy246](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sissy246)

By [MCgirl123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MCgirl123)

MORE FANART AHHHH. I love it.

Hope ya like it!

Air rushed passed me and I let out a scream as I kicked out at open air. Was I falling into the ocean? I felt my stomach flip out of fear as I fell.

The castle had been much higher than the ship, but luckily I was above the floating transportation, I noticed as I glanced down. My hands shot out with minds of their own as I landed on a stray mast hanging from the beam huffing out short, quick breaths. I had made it. I'd made it! Shutting my eyes I swallowed a few scared, but excited sobs itching to be let out and took a deep breath.

Glimpsing up I groaned trying to pull myself onto the mast, but it was no use, I wasn't strong enough. Feeling the familiar quiver in my skin I looked down and saw a black mass land on the ship. As soon as they appeared they were attacked by a bright figure.

"Ranmao!" I breathed spotting her braids and choked as my hands started slip. Closing my eyes I took two long breaths going completely still. Feeling the wooden post disappear from my grip I toppled onto cracked floor boards on my hands and knees. Looking around the damaged ship I spotted the titled "tigress" and Sebastian speaking. The strange woman held what I assumed were weapons, giant hammer-like staffs. I turned as another figure darted away from the scene. Taking a breath once more i blinked and toppled into Ciel with a yell. I had ended up right in front of him, which meant i hadn't measured the distance correctly.

 _I really should start focusing on that_ , I noted.

"Sorry!" I hissed as the earl glared at me pulling part of his cloak from under me as I leaned up, our chests bumping. My cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Not afraid of the thought of drowning?" He snapped pulling me to my feet as he started towards a door a few feet in front of us.

"I'd rather act before I think in this type of situation..." I panted stumbling after him. "Besides I'm wearing a skirt, so it was get left behind or burn in embarrassment."

"Then stay behind you idiot!" He yelled, annoyed as I laughed bitterly. Like it was even an option with his way of doing things. I had just scared him, the earl would forget about my leap of faith as soon as the real battle begun.

I watched the gun be pulled from the lord's coat as he kicked down the door that was already hanging on it's hinges. He stopped short as he stepped inside and I hurried in beside him. I blinked through the slightly smoky room and felt my heart constrict.

"It seems you've finally found this place, my lord" Lau stated. He was seated on a couch, a table separating us as he held a smoking pipe in one hand lazily. "It's strange that we should face each other like this. But you know, I rather thought this day might come."

I gulped as Ciel raised his weapon, aiming it at the traitor.

"You're right, Lau" he agreed.

"Ah, yes, what you're looking for is on that shelf" the Chinese man gestured to the right of us. I started towards the small chest with the rolled up document inside and grabbed it. "What do you suppose is written there, my lord?" I stood next to Ciel once more as he took the letter from me. "It's diplomatic correspondence proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy." He stared down at the paper with a wide eye. "Your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe—no, the _world_ into war. She'll trigger it by invading France through opium, or rather, through Lady Blanc. Yes, just as your country once invaded mine through opium."

My mind tangled at the sudden news. Though I had always thought of the queen as sketchy in this time i hadn't thought she would result to a war as big as this. Had there been a major war like that during this time? I couldn't remember, I always day dreamed during history with Smile. Now I wished I had paid more attention.

"Will you still be her guard dog?" The sly man questioned.

"Is that why you betrayed me?" Ciel frowned stepping forward.

"No, not at all."

"Then why?!" he growled as his past ally stood.

"I was your pawn. The only tie that bound us was profit. But you see, my lord, I've been a bit bored. I was bored with being your pawn, so I wanted to play a little game—" My eyes widened as Lau opened his eyes, "—with our lives on the line."

Ciel 'tch'ed and raised his gun once more. I flinched at the gunshot and gasped as the traitor blocked the bullet with a sudden weapon of his own. The sword thrust towards Ciel and I made a dive for him blinking us back outside of the door.

"Go!" I yelled pushing him forward as Lau chased after us. I grabbed a few strands of my hair and cursed silently. All of it was white since I had been moving during a time skip (with a passenger) and traveled so far to the ship before. I had no weapons and looked ahead at Ciel. He'd lost his gun. Great.

"Sebastian!" He yelled jumping from the platform to the lower deck. I followed him down and through the smoke of the destroyed boat.

"To think you've pushed Ranmao this far..." Lau spoke behind us. I cast a glance at the woman and saw her panting form, Sebastian hadn't killed her yet so she must've been a skilled fighter. "I see I was right all along: you're not human, are you?"

"Believe what you like. You see I am merely one hell of a butler" Sebastian stated.

"And from the scene I just witnessed neither are you, (y/n)." I said nothing. "Interesting. Very interesting, my lord. Can a world so interesting truly be reality? Sometimes I think perhaps I've been dreaming ever since that day. 'He couldn't decide: Was he Zhou who'd just dreamt he was a butterfly..." Lau started towards Ciel with a crazed desire of death in his eyes, "or a butterfly now dreaming he was Zhou?'"

I dove forward in front of the earl with my arms stretched wide trying to conjure up my shield. The pained pulse of no more power told me I couldn't even time skip again. The tip of the sword seemed to blur as it came towards me and I realized these were probably my last few moments.

"(Y/N)!" His voice echoed behind me and my heart throbbed painfully at the thought of never seeing that blue eye again along with Jin, or Smile. I didn't want to die, but maybe it was easier to do so first, it was definitely better than being last.

I choked on a breath as something dark cut in front of me and watched the very blade coming towards me slice through the figure. Blood entered the air floating towards the ground as everything moved in slow motion. A pained cough sounded as my body started to shake out of fear. I looked up hoping the brown coat I saw didn't belong to him, but the hat and auburn hair stripped any hope from me.

" _Abberline!_ " I gasped his name dying on my lips and never reaching my ears. His head turned towards me, blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"(Y/n)...Ciel..."

"You're in my way, Inspector. I was hoping to have two birds for one stone" Lau spoke as his blade left the man's body mercilessly.

My legs shook as the detective fell to the ground, crimson starting to pool at my feet. I stared forward as Lau raised his sword once more with a yell coming straight for me once more. My hands curled into fists as tears started in my eyes and my jaw clenched with gritted teeth. I stood still with only one target in mind as the blade came down. 

In a flash of white fury my power pulsed in a wave of anguish as the shield I'd wanted before appeared. The weapon exploded into the very matter it was made of causing a cloud of glittering silver as the orb around me expanded in the blink of an eye, like a seemingly white echo. It was then I realized I was screaming. The sudden pulse of power knocked Lau back and I saw blood spill from his mouth at the aging impact.

The world blurred as my knee's gave out and I landed beside the dying man that had sacrificed his life for me. A wave of air rushed over me blowing my completed, white hair back as red started to soak into my skin. I glanced up with struggle as a black figure stood over me. My head dropped as i let out a ragged breath forcing my body not to shut down. Voices echoed in the background, but I paid them no attention as I stared at Abberline.

"Hold...on" I whispered barely being able to form words. "I-I can help" I choked feeling tears run down my face as Ciel sat down beside me. I looked into Abberline's eyes as he smiled at me and watched him cup the boy's face.

"I'm glad you're both all right" he forced out. I sniffed reaching out to his wound and laid my hand over it.

 _Heal him_ , I ordered myself, a painful pulse went through me as I gritted my teeth my whole body cringing forward.

"I was like you... when I lost my family," he told Ciel. "I thought I'd never have one again..."

"He- _al..._ " my whisper of a voice cracked in a high sob as another pulse went through me causing blood to drip from my nose. My hope started to deflate as my heart beat thundered in my ears.

"I thought I could never get them back... But I was wrong. You _can_ get them back."

"Abberline..." I heard his voice as everything blurred from both my tears and incapacity.

"You have her and a chance...to get a future for yourself again... You mustn't...forget that..."

"There's no future for me" the earl choked out. "I exchanged my future for..." I turned my head slowly to see Ciel's eyes wide on Abberline, his contract revealed for the world to see. The eye patch fluttered uselessly to the ground.

"Young master." I think Sebastian called.

The young lord disappeared in a flash and I winced as a crack sounded through the air.

"You failed, Sebastian. My life was in danger, but you didn't move a muscle."

I turned to the detective and my heart froze at the empty gaze that met me. I bit my lip stifling a sob as I leaned forward, reaching out.

_No..._

"You were perfectly safe, my lord. You didn't get hurt, did you? I could tell you wouldn't. (Y/n) would've shield you from—" Another crack sounded and I bowed my head in defeat shutting the kind man's eyes as I curled in on myself as whimpers shook my body in silence.

"Sebastian's right," I breathed finding it hard to do so and put my thoughts in order. There so much crimson stained in them. "I would have shielded you... H-he didn't deserve _this_..." I cried, my voice breaking as I covered my face with bloodied hands. 

Anger tore through me so fast I didn't have time to recognize it. I sobbed, curling farther into myself as the sound of wood breaking echoed and my shoulders shook. I didn't bother to look at the singed dent around me. My power leaked in waves, causing more vital fluid to pour from my nose. I couldn't control them in my emotional state. My powers were overruling me. They weren't protecting me, they were putting action into my emotions. They were having a temper tantrum.

"(Y/n) stop," someone ordered. I ignored them my head pounding as I gasped for air.

"He was going to get married! He has an unborn _child!_ " I hissed shaking my head from side to side not realizing my hair was soaked from the rain that had started to pour along with my bloodied clothes. I gripped my skirt in tight fists as I hunched over in both pain and sadness. "Why...why did it have to be _him_?" Something rose in my throat boiling against my insides and I choked, coughing on the unknown. I covered my mouth with numb hands and felt something wet seep from my mouth. I was choking on my own blood, there so much. My powers were hurting me.

Something pulsed and everything washed away.

The world tilted as I followed in it's lead landing against an obscured warmth. Gray took up most of my sight, only a small portion being navy, blue, and a nearly white-ish color. Muffled voices danced through my head as everything shifted and I felt weightless. A cold wind blew my hair as I blinked slowly, each becoming heavier and heavier. When the hazy surroundings faded to black I felt the pounding in my head soften and soon disappear. I was left to the darkness once more, the smell of smoke and blood drifting.

~~~

Suddenly I was opening my eyes to a jolt beneath me. I closed them trying to see past the blur of my surroundings and frowned at the sense of Ciel, he sat across from me. Jin was here as well resting beside my stomach and sleeping. He had healed me somewhat leaving him tired, I noticed, as I tapped into our bond.

"I'm sorry..." I breathed to both turning my face towards the leather seat beneath me as I sat up, my arms shaking with weight being put on them. "I went past my limit again."

"Jin guessed right then." The earl stated softly as I leaned against the side of the carriage. My face crinkled in disgust as I felt the dried blood on my face. I wiped at my cheek feeling some of the stain peel off. Pulling my hands away I saw they were in the same dirtied state and sighed. It wasn't all mine.

I breathed softly as the carriage came to a stop. We were back at the townhouse. Pushing off the seat the world spun as soon as I was on my feet. A voice cursed as slim arms caught me, snatching me from the sensation of falling. I blinked and shrunk under the heated gaze of the angered earl.

"Can you even _feel_ how ill you are?" He hissed as I brought my hands to my chest trying to turn away from his glaring eye with wide ones of my own.

"I-I heal fast," I excused with a small voice.

"I don't give a damn! If you just went through hell you need to stop and realize what state you're in!"

The click of a door alarmed us both as we turned our sights on the demon butler as he opened it.

"Carry her to her room, she can't stand accomplish such on her own." My eyes squinted at Ciel's order. He pushed me away handing me to Sebastian as I frowned at him. His eye turned away from mine avoiding my poor glare. The lord knew I loathed to be carried, especially by Sebastian. I tensed in the demon's arms as he carried me into the townhouse as ordered. Glancing over his shoulder I saw the boy had grabbed Jin; he held my sleeping familiar in his arm. I looked away as he turned towards me.

Walking into the town house the butler took me straight to my room and left only to return with a sleeping Jin and a wet rag a minute later.

"Mey Rin will arrive shortly to help you wash up. If you would be so kind as to clean up the blood," the demon gestured, "she won't be as curious."

"Okay,question" I muttered tiredly as I started wiping the sticky substance from my skin. Sebastian left and soon the rag looked as if it had been dyed red.

I stared at the cloth running my thumb over its stains as Abberline came to mind. I wanted to apologize to his wife— _his unborn child_ —for not paying more attention. If I could sense humans maybe I could have prevented his death...

Just as I disposed of the rag the clumsy, but sweet maid walked in. Her eyebrows were furrowed and a small frown framed her pale face. I gave her a smile casting her worries away.

~~~

"You look better at least..." Ciel started as I sat down in a semi soft chair and faced the game of chess. Dinner had just ended leaving a little time left for the earl and me to play. It'd been quite a while since we'd done so.

"So do you. Clean as a whistle once again" I teased halfheartedly. I'd heard the first thing he had done when we arrived back at the townhouse was get a bath himself.

"Was your outfit ruined?" he questions making the first move with a pawn to my right.

"No, I fixed it. Blood is easy to wash out if you just un-age it," I muttered growing focused on my knights, being white once again. I wondered if there were such a thing as gold pieces.

"So it would seem... We're returning to the manor tomorrow morning."

"Good, I always miss it on days like these..." I swallowed heavily and sat back in my chair waiting for my next turn as I looked out the window. The dark night looked cold to the touch making goosebumps break out on my arms, I crossed them for some warmth.

"Your hair is still white." Ciel observed, annoyance lacing his tone.

"I tried to sleep, I did..." I murmured as I frowned. My thoughts had kept me prisoner for the remainder of the day and probably would do so tonight as well. It was that or suffer the nightmares to come. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Lau's pained and awestruck face as my powers went out of control, or the tip of the blade covered in Abberline's blood. It was always pointing directly at me as if to say, "This is your fault." Life was cruel to kill such a kind man and I couldn't process the day's events because of it.

"He would have died either way." His voice pulled me back to reality as I turned looking at the Earl. "If you hadn't been there he would have stepped in front of me and it would be the same outcome."

I sighed with a ragged breath as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair.

"I wish I could do something for his wife... I'm sure there are plenty of dimensions where he lived though." I smiled trying to look on the bright side as my eyes watered.

"Will you visit one someday?"

"No, then I would have to see you again and it would break my heart." My honesty made Ciel freeze in the middle of his turn. The black pawn was clutched in his finger tips tightly as he sat it down with slow movements. "You do realize I'm not leaving until you do, don't you?" I eye him softly. "If my aunt showed up, told me what was holding me here and how to overcome it I would be happy, but I wouldn't leave..." The silence was deafening.

"...Idiot."

I smiled slightly knowing he would've been thanking me if his pride didn't get in the way.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you," I reminded him. The clock rang signaling our game was over. I sighed getting to my feet as I stretched. "Goodnight, Ciel." I waved tiredly starting towards the door. 

My wrist was yanked back roughly as I slammed into a warm chest nearly knocking the breath out of me. I blinked as my chin laid on his warm shoulder and hugged him back hesitantly, fingertips doing their best not to dig into his chest. The earl's scent washed over me as I tried not to breathe too deeply. I was already light headed enough.

"Goodnight," he spoke softly, his voice coming out slightly forced. I pulled back taking in his beautiful face. He seemed so distressed, had Abberline cracked through his shield as well? I ran a hand through his navy locks to comfort him, but it also was for my own selfish pleasure to touch what didn't belong to me. Once again he leaned into my hand making my heart flutter and my cheeks warm. The fluttering turned to pain as I felt my chest ache. When this boy was gone it would scar me forever. And forever was such a long time...

"Sweet dreams," I whispered smiling softly, a defense mechanism to hide my inner turmoil, while leaving his warm embrace. I couldn't look at that eye or I would break down all over again. As I opened the door I nodded to Sebastian and walked passed heading downstairs. Hopefully, Jin would keep my thoughts at bay, because I was sick of all the pain.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! It's so sad...you're in so much pain, but hang in there! [90-0]9  
It'll get better at some point...

Okay so I would like to point out that when Reader-chan goes passes her limit she tends to go a bit crazy because of her brain overworking itself and bleeding (hint the nosebleed and coughing up blood) or she'll just pass out.

On Abberline's behalf he thought of Ciel and Reader-chan somewhat like his own children. I felt you needed to know that since he was such a heart-wrenching character. He is still one of my favorites...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Any questions that you want me to answer?

Answer for moi; *Currently listening to remixes*

 


	79. Chapter 79

EVEN MORE FANART. LOOK AT THIS GOLD. OH MY GOD. I LOVE STICK FIGURES TO DEATH SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I LOVE THIS TO????? By [IceCreamKitty02](https://www.wattpad.com/user/IceCreamKitty02) and [crowchip](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crowchip) , respectively.

*Note: Please send in anything y'all have drawn from inspiration of this story or just for this story I would LOVE _LOVE_ **_LOVE_** to see it! It makes me soooo happy!

Hope ya like it!

_A splash sounded and pain shot up my spine. The bitter cold wrapped its icy fingers around my body forcing itself down my throat to spread amongst my bones, freezing my muscles with one touch as I ached to breathe. My rapid heartbeat thundered in my ears growing slower and slower, like a timer ticking down, awaiting its last remaining second._

_I was frozen and a weight was forcing itself down on me growing heavier with every breath I took. Something shook and formed in the pit of my stomach and I realized what it was as I felt tears slide down my cheeks. The feeling was as painful as it was unwanted: fear. Hope shattering horror that made me thrash as I clawed at the blurred darkness around me begging for mercy. Soft voices reached my ears, trying to trick me into thinking I wasn't alone when I truly was, tantalizing my hope for the anguish to disappear._

_I choked, gulping down baited breath as I kicked, suspended in a frozen oblivion. My heart pounded against my rib cage as I spotted something in the far distance. The sight made my heart quiver. I blinked and suddenly was much closer to the sinking, white figure. My eyes widened at the pale body falling towards the pitch back vacuity beneath. Wisps of navy hair floated in the heavy air as I stared, terrified at the face I had come to know. Everything inside me twisted in agony._

_His eyes were closed as he fell in slow motion, his lips parted while his pale hands reached above him, towards me. The boy looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep, but somehow I knew he was dying. I yelled and a hoarse whisper was all that escaped as I assaulted the dense void around me. My hands ached to pull him from the abyss he fell towards, to save his pure, oblivious self from the fear I knew lied within the dark. I cried out choking on the limited air as I reached and floated towards him. If I didn't reach him in time...if I didn't save him..._

Don't let this happen _, I begged myself or maybe something else as I moved towards him._ Don't let him go!

_Tears overflowed as I coughed and wheezed just starting to hear the shrill scream that came from my throat. Everything around me started to ripple and disappear._

I don't have much left _, I thought. I needed more, I desperately needed more, but it was no use..._

_Time was running out._

~~~

Someone was shaking me. I was pushed back and forth roughly as I came to and realized it had all just been a shadowed nightmare, but that didn't mean my screams hadn't been real. I gasped and opened my eyes wide as I sat up straight and hyperventilated trying to figure out where exactly I was.

"(Y/n)-chan!"

I blinked through the dark and squinted at the familiar voice.

"Mey... Mey Rin?" I breathed feeling her hands grip my shoulders tightly. I felt her body quivering in front of me matching her voice as she spoke.

"A-Are you alright, yes? You weren't waking up and you k-kept screaming, yes..."

I gritted my teeth and an unexpected sob sounded as I leaned forward throwing my arms around the maid. I thought I would suffer watching Abberline die over and over, but Ciel haunted my nightmares. Of all the things I could've dreamt up he had to be there... I kept seeing him falling towards that void with me reaching for him when I knew I would never catch him in time. It scared me to no end. I had half a mind to run upstairs to check on the earl, but I knew it was imbecilic.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I shook my head apologizing repeatedly to the red head as she shushed me holding me close.

"It's okay, (y/n)-chan," she said softly stroking my hair, "it was just a bad dream, it was." I sniffed and jumped as a knock sounded. "C-coming!" Mey Rin squeaked as I let her go leaning back against the back of my bed bringing my knees with me as I hid my head in my arms. I felt Jin rub against my hip asking if I was okay. I wasn't sure anymore.

I heard Sebastian's deep voice as he questioned the maid. Mey Rin stepped out closing the door behind her, probably explaining as best as she could what had happened. I was embarrassed and had hoped the demon was the only one that had been disturbed, but that hope was crushed as I heard Bard and Finny's worried, muffled voices. I sighed rubbing my face as I felt Ciel's presence as well but did not hear him utter a word. Feeling his closeness was enough to ease my aching conscience. Soon enough Mey Rin returned.

"I'm so sorry for waking all of you up." I apologized once again.

"No, you couldn't help it, (y/n)-chan" she excused as I frowned at my lap. The voices of the rest of the house disappeared and I heard the door open. Turning my head I saw the maid peek out. She waved at me and I stood walking over to her curiously. Jin hopped down trying to follow me, but he was much too small to keep up. I grabbed him, backtracking and gave the red head a questioning gaze as he settled in my arms. "A cup of warm milk and we'll be back to bed" she winked with a thumbs up as I huffed and smiled shaking my head at her. Following her out the door my bare feet padded against the cold wooden floor as I walked.

When Mey Rin stopped suddenly I heard voices again and tensed.

"Oh dear..." she whispered grabbing my shoulders and hurrying me into the kitchen in front of her. I turned my head afraid of who I would see. As fate would have it Ciel and Sebastian stood just in front of the staircase speaking to one another in hushed tones. As if he felt my eyes on him the navyette turned meeting my gaze. My breath caught and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

 _See he's fine,_ I told myself as my strained mind relaxed. _He's fine_...

It seemed like he went to take a step towards me, but Sebastian muttered something I couldn't quite hear. The earl turned and glared at the demon seemingly loathing him at the moment. The kitchen door cut them off from my view as I sighed.

The kitchen was dark with only a bit of moonlight to reveal where exactly we were. I stepped around the wooden table and stood behind it as Mey Rin fetched the milk and such from the fridge and cabinet. I watched the stove be lit as I hugged Jin close snuggling my face into his warm fur. He gave me comfort by stretching his neck up to rub his face against my right cheek. Such a sweet thing.

"Should be done in a minute or two, yes" Mey Rin spoke quietly. I nodded as she frowned and then perked up. "You know, it's been quite awhile since I woke up in the middle of the night, it has."

"Sorry..." I murmured ducking my head flustered.

"No, no!" She waved her hands her eyebrows creased with worry. "I wasn't accusing you, (y/n)-chan. It's just nice to have a midnight chat it is."

I smiled slightly and raised my head. Mey Rin sighed and turned to the stove as the milk began to boil she hurriedly poured it into two cups and passed one to me. Jin climbed to my shoulder as I took the cup, thanking her. With a small inhale I took a sip and closed my eyes enjoying the warmth from the white liquid.

"Thank you, Mey Rin." I said as we started to finish our drinks. The maid hummed in confusion. "I needed comfort like this, so thank you. You're a great friend." I smiled at her as her face flushed pink.

"W-Why thank you, yes" she stuttered staking a shy sip of her drink as I laughed softly and walked to the sink placing my cup in it. Raising my head I looked out the small window seeing the chilly night at present. Everything seemed peaceful for once, the only thing that was missing was the happiness that should've come with it. I still had plenty to be nervous about and the earlier nightmare stained my thoughts. With the help of the milk, though, I was too tired to care as the maid lead me back to our room.

Suddenly I was back in my bed with Jin curled up under my chin and blankets wrapped around me to bring warmth to the cold night. With a small sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

~~~

With a small groan, I picked up two bags with both hands and hurried back out into the cold morning to pack them into the carriage. The horses stamped their hooves, excited to get back to their stables that I had yet to see. Bard stood by the back and I handed him the bags turning to go get more. A hand on my shoulder stopped me though. I looked back at the blonde and gave a questioning look.

"Are...you alright?"

I blinked at his awkward as well as forced question and busted out laughing.

"It was just a nightmare, Bard!" I explained shaking my head at him with a smile. Although i laughed on the outside I flamed with embarrassment on the inside. I wished everyone would just forget about it.

"I know! But you—I just..." He frowned looking away with a flustered face. The buff man was worried about me, he had somewhat reminded me of Smile's kind nature, but in a more...subdued way if that made any sense.

"You're so sweet, Bard," I sighed, "but there's no need to worry," I informed him.

 _Because if you worry_ , I thought sadly, _it only makes me more upset..._ The silent sentence sounded selfish and I frowned at myself.

"We all just want to look out for you" he grinned with a distant look in his eyes as he shifted away. "It feels likes everything's goin' so fast nowadays and we're tryin' to keep up."

"Believe me," I huffed, "I know how you feel." I smiled and bent around trying to catch his eye as my hair fell to the side, my head tilted to the left. The cook smiled at me and his eyes widened as he saw something.

"Your hairs gettin' long again."

I giggled and nodded reaching up to my (h/c) locks.

"O-oh- _ah_!" The cook and I turned at the familiar yell as a certain red head tripped down the steps.

~~~

I beamed as I spotted the mansion in the distance and gripped my skirt. I was happy to be back and just wanted to focus on cleaning and maybe starting another letter to Smile. At the thought of the kind demon, I grabbed my rose charm resting around my neck and sighed. I hoped he was doing well.

"Sebastian..." I started as the butler hummed seated next to me. "Where are the stables?" I asked wondering where the horses went to when we didn't use them.

"There is a small pasture behind the manor, it is difficult to see unless you search for it" he answered as I hummed interested.

"Who's in charge of the horses?"

"Why, Tanaka of course, I would have thought you knew that by now, (y/n)" the demon teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Could I help him with them? I'm growing bored with my usual chores" I stated as I glanced up at the white owl above.

"If you finish your usual duties I don't see why not."

"Thank you" I cracked a smile. The demon and I had not been on the best of terms as of late, but I tried to keep my friendliness intact. It was...difficult. After all when the very man next to you would be the death of your friend it tended to be. As Jin dived into the forest (heading off to find a snack no doubt) I let the thought go.

Turning my gaze back to the house as we pulled in and I sighed and stretched jumping to the ground. My skirt settled around me as I patted the crinkles away with frantic hands. Stepping towards the back of the carriage where the luggage was stored I passed the butler as he opened the door for Ciel. I hurried around and watched Mey Rin and the rest load out of the second carriage and smiled as Pluto jumped from the transportation. He shifted into his wolf form as he howled glad to be back as well.

"Plu Plu!" Finny called running after the demon hound as he sped towards the backyard. The horses pattered back and forth spooked as i gasped running to the one pulling Mey Rin's carriage. I grabbed the reigns pulling it's milky brown snout to me as i shushed the big animal. I didn't know much about horses, but it seemed to calm it down as it eyed me and huffed sending my hair back as i blinked.

"A horse whisperer too?" Bard teased as I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed turning back to the luggage. Feeling someone watching me I turned and caught Ciel's eye as he stood on the front porch. Being caught he looked away and headed inside Sebastian by his side to open the door.

I frowned. We hadn't spoken at all since last night. I was still embarrassed about waking everyone up from my nightmare. Shaking my head dismissively I went to work, pushing the worry down for now.

~~~

Once again I twirled over the marble floors watching the grime disappear as I mopped. Mey Rin was in the dining room taking care of the windows, while Bard was on kitchen duty. Finny was working in the green house or backyard, I wasn't too sure. I hummed softly as I moved my arms in a circle being careful not to make footsteps on the polished floor. Hearing Mey Rin's muffled voice I turned to yell a warning, but it was too late. She went sliding her arms waving in wild circles at her sides as she whizzed past. I winced closing one of my eyes as she grabbed the end of the staircase rail and came to a stop landing on her backside. I held back a laugh.

"I really ought to make a sign or something" I shrugged apologetically as she sighed most likely glad she hadn't slammed into a wall like a cook and gardener previously. The memory popped into my head along with Ciel saving me from the crash itself. I blushed remembering how close we had been and scrubbed at the floor furiously. Mey Rin headed off to take care of the laundry, while I finished up the front. Soon enough I was in the library checking over books and reorganizing. Jin joined me deciding to read in the corner. I was grateful Sear had taught him to do so, I was always busy nowadays.

The morning went by quicker than expected and i begrudgingly made my way to the kitchen knowing lunch would be soon. Thankfully i beat Ciel and hid in the kitchen, but in an hour or so I would have to face him. He needed his daily dessert after all.

"Not hungry?" Bard asked as I picked at my salad.

"I grabbed an apple not too long ago" i shrugged as i passed Jin (now in his rabbit form) a piece of lettuce. He crunched on it cutely as i patted him in my lap.

"It's been quiet today, yes." Mey Rin commented. "And the young master hasn't come out of his office all day."

"He's busy finishing all the paperwork he missed!" Finny nodded, "Or that's what Sebastian told me when i asked..."

"No wonder" Bard huffed. "Yeah" he squinted his eyes, "I passed his office not too long ago, he seemed pretty focused when I peeked in. Thought I might as well considering the door was open" he nodded.

"The door was open?" I gawked surprised.

"Yeah! Isn't that a bit strange?" The cook questioned as i nodded and hummed.

 _What's he up to?_ I wondered sitting back in my chair.

~~~

I squinted leaning into the doorway of the office as I peered inside. Ciel stared at his desk scribbling something down. Taking a small breath I stepped fully into the room and knocked on the opened door. The earl glanced up and back down as I walked in.

"Is there a reason your door is open?" I asked looking at his bookshelf. It was clean. Something was definitely up.

"Do I need a reason?" Ciel replied with a question as I sat his plate down.

"Well, you seem focused so wouldn't you want to block out noises?" I shrugged an excuse.

"It's already quiet" he stated as i gave up and started around him to look outside. Maybe i could spot the stables from here. I frowned when i had no luck in finding it. "Jin informed me you were in a cleaning frenzy."

"Did he?" I huffed smiling sadly. "I wasn't aware i was, but you both seem chatty nowadays." The sound of pen on paper stopped and i glanced behind me. The chair blocked my sight of him, but i saw Ciel's hand reach out grabbing his snack.

"Have you used your powers as of late?"

I squinted my eyes at the question.

"No."

"Then are you tired?" he asked as i heard the fork scrape against the fine ware.

"Why would i be?" I asked confused turning my full body towards him.

"You're hair is still partly white."

My eyes widened as i reached up unconsciously to check. As he stated my tips were still ivory.

"Oh...I don't see why" i hummed with creased eyebrows as i twirled a piece of hair around my finger. I guess I hadn't completely healed, or rested... That was the only solution.

"How late did you stay up?" The earl questioned knowing the answer as well. I pursed my lips in thought.

"I'm not sure..." I admitted.

"Well, you woke me around four in the morning, so I assume you stayed up mighty late to have not healed all the way."

I frowned feeling as if i was being scolded and crossed my arms. He was bringing up my nightmare as well.

"You don't know that" i murmured defensively.

"No? Your hair was still more than halfway white when you were heading to the kitchen last night" he informed me as i sighed.

"Must you be so observant?" I breathed annoyed.

"It's the only way to find hidden truths."

I walked around his desk catching his eye as i pouted slightly and looked down at all the paperwork he was getting done.

"Yeesh" i muttered straightening a pile that was written on and mostly completed.

"I'm trying to finish it all" Ciel sighed as i gave him a small glance hesitantly.

"How come? Couldn't you split all of this up so you wouldn't have to sit in here all day?" I hummed with a shrug as i cleaned up his desk. The earl brought his dessert closer as i moved papers from under him.

"I could, but I want one day to be free of any work. It'll most likely be the day after tomorrow" he informed me as my eyes widened. I was quick to dismiss the excitement. The day would be for him, a day where he would relax.

"You want any help?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Organize those" he nodded to the stack in my hands as he took a bite of his cake. I beamed and headed around to the file drawer in his desk. He squinted his eye. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because i want you to have a break too" i stated flipping through the pages. "You deserve it."

"And you don't?"

I froze for a split second and continued on.

"No, i need to work. It keeps my mind off things."

"Like nightmares?"

And there went the semi good mood.

"Ciel!" I hissed slamming his drawer close and turning my gaze to my right where he wasn't. Why did he _have_ to know everything? Couldn't he leave stuff like this alone?

"You can't expect me to leave it alone" he read my thoughts like words straight off a page as i walked around his desk angrily.

"Yes i can, it doesn't matter" i forced out grabbing his plate as he sat it down.

"(Y/n)" he warned as i made my way towards the door.

"Just leave it!" I cried half heatedly ducking my head as my face flamed with embarrassment.

"I can't."

"Why?!" I yelled whipping around as i glared at him with tears in my eyes. I already felt humiliated enough. "Why can't you just forget about it?" His gaze was hard, revealing he was annoyed, but he kept a calm outcome as he stared at me.

"Why do you think? Because you said my name."

My blood went cold, my feet stumbling back as my eyes widened. His eye mimicked mine, but only slightly. He was surprised I hadn't known. The silence was deafening as i opened my mouth and closed it staring down at the plate clutched in my hands.

"I...I said your name?" I choked out terrified. "Why didn't...anyone...?" I looked back and forth and swallowed nervously.

"Because i ordered them not to" the earl stated. "What did you see?" He asked, his voice soft as i looked up at him afraid. I shook my head. The nightmare was too fresh, it was too soon.

"I don't want to go through it again." i whispered. He sighed and i knew it bothered him not knowing the reason behind my most likely horrifying scream. "Please..." i begged hoping he wouldn't push me on the subject.

"Was Abberline in it?" He asked almost hopefully. I shook my head and he frowned. "Fine. I'll leave it."

"Thank you" i murmured weakly and turned leaving him behind.

~~~

The earl watched as she left wanting more than anything to know what caused her so much pain. Waking up to his name being screamed with such terror behind it left him a worried mess all day. He couldn't approach the witch, or it would lead to questions arising and he'd already had enough from that smart mouthed demon.

Ciel sighed staring down at the work he was determined to finish. He just wanted one peaceful day and hoped she'd join him. She deserved it far more with the hell she'd been through. He wanted to take away all the fear that stained her mind, but it tormented her using him in some twisted way. There were plenty of assumptions he could come up with, a nightmare could only be filled with fear and other negative feelings. But what was she so afraid of? And how did it include him? If it didn't include Abberline then it had to be her past, his past, or...their future.

He closed his eye as her haunting scream echoed in his thoughts making chill bumps rise on his arms. Even she had scared him last night. He'd teared down the stairs thinking she was being murdered only to have Sebastian stop him.

The earl glanced up at the door currently ajar and silence greeted him. It was stupid, but he fretted over hearing her scream once more. He didn't want to miss something by chance and not be able to make it in time. He didn't want to be helpless when it came to (y/n) again.

That day left him scarred when she stepped in front of him, not even hesitating. It had been then that he understood just how much he was afraid of her leaving him. Ciel hated how relieved he was when it wasn't her body that collapsed to the ground. Abberline was a great man and the earl was thankful for his sacrifice, but if it had been her laying there instead...

He shook his head refusing to dwell over 'what ifs' and leaned forward starting back on his papers. (Y/n) wasn't the only one who used work as a distraction from the cruel reality.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! That was...jeez...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What are you afraid of most?

Answer for moi; Being alone. Spiders. Sharks. Take your pick.

 


	80. Chapter 80

By [SG-Anime16](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SG-Anime16) ITS AMAZING.

Hope ya like it!

"I don't want to leave" Jin stated crossly glaring at the envelope in my hand as i shook my head him.

It had been awhile since i'd seen the white haired boy, he seemed a bit taller, a bit older, but maybe we all did nowadays.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy locks trying to think of a way to entice his protective self to deliver my letter and go have some fun for once. I could feel Jin's stress mingling with mine and it helped neither of us. Jin worried about me, i worried about Ciel, and most likely Ciel worried about me (which only made me more worried). It was a never ending circle of negative thoughts and feelings, and i was the one to have created it all by falling back in time.

I would never regret meeting Ciel, nor the others, but there were times i was sure it would have been easier for the both of us to have never met. With the burden of his title as well as his contract with Sebastian, the lord already had enough on his plate. Adding myself just gave him more trouble in spite of our growing friendship. Maybe if I'd kept my distance, stopped myself from getting closer...

 _But I've helped him a bit, haven't i?_ I thought, trying to defend our relationship. _I gave him comfort and a shoulder to lean on, I..._

Memories flashed through my mind like burning lightening in a heavy storm. Ciel's voice filled my ears, him thanking me for returning his ring. Warmth filled me as he held me in his arms putting me back into my bed with my high fever and feeble, young age. His serene eye stared at me as he gave a small smile and declared we were friends. Then it all shifted and he was walking away from me without a word, nor a glance. He was angered with me for not trusting him with my past. His cerulean orb was wide with fear as i crumpled to the ground, my gun slipping from my hand.

Then i was crushed against his chest his eye boring into mine as he made me swear my loyalty to him. He said it was enough, but their was something in the midst of his stare that made his statement seem like a lie. When i looked at him...there was a hidden feeling of want within that eye that terrified me.

 _He wants more time_ , i stated rubbing my face. _He wants revenge... He wants...?_

What else? What else could he possibly want? When he stared at me the feeling was almost too overbearing and i couldn't...i _wouldn't_ ever believe it was because of me. It was just a dream. That heartwarming smile i craved to see, that warmth of him holding me protectively captive...it was all just a fantasy. A wish.

_And wishes never come true for me._

"Jin." i reminded myself why i was here. Ciel had been a nuisance to my mind as of late. My familiar's sun-kissed eyes glanced up at me and back down to the floor as he pouted shaking his head begrudgingly. He thought he'd gotten away.

"No."

"Jin..." i sighed grabbing one of his hands softly. "You need a break from everything, I do too." i frowned rubbing circles onto the back of his hand, his skin as soft as a baby's. He still was one to me and I needed to protect him. "But i want you to go have fun with Diana and Sear since i can't. I want you to relax for me" i smiled cupping his face. "Just take the letter to Smile and return in a day or two, okay? That's all I'm asking" I murmured as he finally stared at me.

"What if you get hurt again and i'm not here?" He asks his eyes watering as my heart shatters for the sweet familiar of mine.

"I promise i won't get hurt" i whisper laying my forehead against his. I hated to think it was a lie i told.

"You promise?" He double checks with a determined look. His golden orbs flicker from one (e/c) eye of mine to the other.

"I promise" i exhale shaking my head as i tickle him, making him lose the serious look as he shifts and giggles.

"Fine, but I'm coming back tomorrow night or the next morning" he mutters. "Only for you, though." Hugging me quick and short as he takes the letter from my hand and shifts into an owl holding it in one claw. _"I'll be back soon."_

"I know you will, but have fun while you're there okay?" I ask as he nods once. With a small smile and a pat to his feathery head i watch as he flies away from the porch and out towards the open field behind the manor. When his white forms dives down i know he's gone.

With a small intake of breath i let it out slowly and shut my eyes. It was time to work and keep those earlier thoughts out of my head. Thing was i had finished my chores already...

"Hey Finny!" I call out as i spot his blonde head from the back porch. He turns towards me and waves eagerly.

"HI!"

"Want some help with weeding?!" I ask cupping my hands over my mouth.

"NO I'M GOOD. BUT TANAKA MIGHT WANT SOME HELP WITH THE HORSES!"

"Okay, thanks!" I wave as i turn heading back into the house. Tanaka should be—

"Ho ho ho~"

_Or he's right beside me._

"I'm guessing you overheard Finny?" I hum as he sips his tea. It was a rhetorical question. "Mind if i help you with the horses?"

"Ho ho ho~"

"Thought so." i smile as he walks outside and i follow behind him. We pass over the field and i spot Pluto near the edge of the woods a little ways to our right. When we're a good distance from the mansion i manage to see just a glance of a wooden fence. Heading deeper into the forest i'm met with a small pasture, just like Sebastian had described. Four brown horses stand scattered around the opening eating grass. One raises it's head as we approach and i relax going to stand on the gate as i offer a hand clicking my tongue. Surprisingly the horse approaches and allows me to pat it's neck as it reaches down for another patch of grass. Perhaps that's why it'd came over.

Hearing shifting next to me i look down to see the small servant holding a brush towards me as well as a bucket of soapy water.

"Oh, it's bath day for them, then?" I hum as take the objects from the old man and maneuver over the fence. The horse next to me pays no mind as i began to the process of cleaning it. Although its a dreary looking day, it was quite warm so the cooling water against the soft backs of the horses probably felt divine. Once I'm finished with the first steed i make my way to the second one to my right and spot Tanaka back in the stables directly in front of me. My eyes widened as i spot his gray hair amongst the flying hay within and decide to leave it alone.

Looks like i wasn't the only one who went into a cleaning frenzy. This explained why Tanaka barely worked around the house, he was the horse man.

~~~

"Well, that was fun" i sigh sitting on the white fence as Tanaka sips a glass of lemonade to which he offers another glass. I accept it and drink along with him enjoying the small breeze.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, my dear?"

I squeal nearly falling off the fence as Tanaka appears in his full form.

"Uh, no" i breathe clutching my rapid beating heart.

"Would you like to try?" He hums before deflating back into his normal, miniature self. He rarely stayed big for long.

"I guess it would be nice to give it a try" i shrug as i finish my drink and heads towards the stables. The fellow servant stands next to me as i pick out a saddle and nearly drag it over to the nearest horse. Throwing it onto the steed with a labored breath i sigh and watch as Tanaka tightens the leather straps around the large animal. Once we have all the necessary tools of riding on the horse it's my turn to climb onto it. Pulling the steed over to the fence i use it as a ladder and jump onto the back of the animal getting my dress comfortable, tucking it under me.

Tanaka stays in the middle of the pasture with a long rope attached to the horses tethers with a small whip in hand. Grabbing the reigns i shift and nod to the old man. The crack of the whip scares me as the horse begins to walk. The feeling of it's movements beneath me make me tense. Soon enough i realize i have to relax and let my body move with the rhythm of the animal.

Before long i have the whole 'riding a horse' thing down. I'd learned the signals of controlling the steed and now I'm able to speed up or slow down. I even manage to turn in a circle a few times. When Tanaka seems content with my fast learning he unleashes the horse. I was happy for the freedom...

Until he opened the _gate_.

"Tanaka!" I yell as i pulled the reigns back leading the eager horse away from the opened fence. "I can't ride around the manor! Sebastian will kill me!"

"Ho ho ho~!"

"Tanaka don't get on a horse! TANAKA!" I scream as he proceeded to riding the steed and jumping OVER the fence and out into the open field. I groan in frustration and kick the horse's side gently, going to shut the gate so the other two couldn't escape. Galloping to catch up with the old man i feel a rush of excitement grow inside of me. My hair flew behind me as the wind rushed passed and i smile following after Tanaka as he rode the animal with two legs on one side drinking a cup of tea. What a show off. I laughed shaking my head as i turn my face towards the grey sky and sigh taking in the moment.

A little while later we return to the stables and finish up the remaining chores for the horses. The morning had been fun and now lunch had arrived.

~~~

Getting back to the manor i hurry through the dining room with a short bow towards Ciel and Sebastian. Escaping to the kitchen i sigh as i spot the usual three. They wave and greet me.

"Hi (y/n)-chan!"

"Come eat, (y/n)-chan! Sebastian's lunch is delicious today, it is!"

"Lookin' bright today, aren't cha?"

I snort and shake my head as i walk to our small table. Getting seated the fellow servants go on to tell me of their morning as i eat the fresh salad and supreme sandwiches made by the demon butler. Our conversations are lighthearted leaving me in a good mood as we finish up and the demon warns us our break is almost over.

Deciding to clean up lunch i shoo everyone out of the kitchen and giggle when Mey Rin bumps into the ravenette. Her face explodes into a cloud of steam as she blushes and scurries off out of the dining room.

"Honestly..." he sighs with a tired look as i give the butler a small shrug and start with the dishes. "Tanaka seemed cheerful today" he continues, curious.

"We had some fun taking care of the horses," i inform him as he "ah"s and nods knowingly.

"And it seems Jin has left as well."

"Yes, he's delivering a letter for me to Smile." i nod drying a teacup with beautiful designs that reminded me of dew drops on an misty morning.

"I see. Well, the young master's desert is ready. Please do get it to him before it get's cold."

"Don't worry i will," i assure the butler as i start stacking the dishes. He dismisses himself as i sigh and lean against the counter. It was getting harder to withstand our small chats, it'd been awhile since are last one. This one had felt...forced and much too laid black. Swallowing a lump in my throat i finish a few more dishes before grabbing the tray on the table where a piece of pie, steaming teapot, and a teacup rested.

~~~

The hallways were silent and the air was soft, as was the rug beneath my feet as i walked. Glancing out the window i passed to get to the earl's office i wondered what Jin was up to. The times had to be different. I now remembered leaving during the day and ending up here during a stormy night, that meant a good few hours difference. But then i recalled slamming my head against the ground that day, had that knocked me out for an hour or two? So maybe the times were the same.

Blinking i realize i had arrived at the young lord's door. Taking a small intake of breath i knock.

"Come in." came his usual, muffled reply. Opening the door quietly i shuffle in and shut it behind me.

"Your doors not open" i state.

"I'm so surprised you noticed." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he focused on a sheet of paper, a good sized pile to his left. Shuffling forward i stand in front of his desk and set his snack items down one by one and pour his favorite tea slowly watching the steam rise in wisps of pale grey. "You seem relaxed."

"I am" i murmur setting the teapot down.

"Go ahead and pour yourself a cup."

I hum at Ciel's statement and just notice the second teacup.

"Are you sure?" I ask tentatively. I remembered seeing the navyette drink his tea on the day I became a servant, it'd been...strangely peaceful at the time. We'd still been acquaintances then.

"Did i hesitate in asking?" He glances up as he sets down his pen. I smile to myself and shake my head fixing myself a glass. Breathing in the lovely scent i take a sip, closing my eyes to take in the vaguely sweet flavor.

"I can see why this is your favorite." i comment and open my eyes to catch his gaze.

"And from the looks of it you enjoy it as well."

I flush and go to sit down by the bookcase. It's only a bit rustled with a few books out of place. Picking out a random one i make myself comfortable and start to read.

"I assume you've finished your chores if you are staying longer?" The earl questions.

"You are correct" i nod as i flip a page and sip my warm drink.

"You must have done them all yesterday, then, considering you were spending most of the morning on horseback."

His comment surprises me so much i sputter on my drink and blush, clearing my throat.

"Y-you saw me?" I stuttered out once i'd caught my breath.

"And Tanaka as well. It's been awhile since he's exercised the horses, i assume they needed it" he dismisses.

So i wasn't in trouble, good. I relax and focus back on the book in my lap.

~~~

After awhile my sight starts to become fuzzy around the corners, a sign i was nodding off. I blinked rapidly trying to stay awake, but at some point i felt my head come to rest on the chair's wide back as my eyelids fluttered shut.

The strange sensation of being nearly asleep caused my senses to react differently, as if i was in a dream. The temperature felt considerably warmer and the air smelled of Earl Grey and something i couldn't quite recall. The feeling of being watched lured me deeper into the world of sleep as a shadow passed over me. Something achingly soft brushed against my lips and retreated as quick as it had come leaving me with a sense of loss. My dark surroundings started to shift and the familiar awareness of falling washed over me making chill bumps break over my skin as i opened my heavy eyelids and blinked.

It took a moment to remember where i was. When i moved something on my lap did so as well making me look down. A book laying open and a teacup just slipping out of my grasp. That woke me up. I quickly sat up saving the beautiful, designed glass from falling as i took a breath and looked around. The low lighting outside the window alerted me i had been out for awhile.

"Falling asleep in the most inappropriate of places seems to be a habit of yours." Ciel's voice made me jump as i spotted his dark form behind his desk.

"W-what time is it?" I reached up, towards my mouth at the drowsiness in my voice. It sounded a bit raspy, and lower than usual. I blushed turning my face from the earl before he saw.

"It's nearly dinner."

"...I'm sorry" i spoke, my voice finally waking up along with my senses.

"No need to apologize. There's no harm in falling asleep here, but say, in a carriage..."

I frown shooting a poor glare towards the smirking friend of mine.

"Well, that situation could have consequences." His blue eye glints with mischievous and the weird dream flows slowly back into my mind. I no longer felt warm like then, actually it was the complete opposite in the room. Getting up i felt the need to stretch, but stopped from doing so. It was already embarrassing enough to have fallen asleep in front of Ciel again. With a small sigh i start to clean up the slightly dirtied bookshelf.

"Getting close to finishing your work?" I ask holding back a groggy yawn.

"Yes. Since you were quiet for most of your visit i was able to concentrate."

My eyes widened at his statement.

"Are you call me loud," I gawk and point back behind me towards the door, "compared to those three?"

The earl only offers his signature smirk and a small shrug as he looks back down at the few papers in front of him. Shaking my head at him i finish with the book and grab my teacup, putting it back on the tray in came on. Gathering up the empty plate with only a few crumbs to reveal any food had been resting on it, i grab the handles of the silver carrier and turn heading for the door.

"Have a good dinner, then, Ciel" i call opening the door. Glancing over my shoulder i smile as he gives a short wave, but no attention. He seemed to be in a better mood than before. Closing the door behind me i shiver and reach up touching my lips with my fingertips. What had that dream been about? It was so vague and muddled...

 _That's what i get for falling asleep in his office_ , i thought with a sigh as i head to the kitchen.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! What a relaxing chapter, i enjoyed it immensely.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Are you good at remembering your dreams or not? And if you do remember them are they more on the realistic side, or fantasy side?

Answer for moi; I am pretty good at remembering my dreams most of the time. They usually are VERY random, but most of the time have a purpose and known characters of my life (like Ciel). They are both realistic and fantasy most of the time.

 


	81. Chapter 81

 

AGHHAHABAHABHAHAB. THIS. IS. AMAZING.By [shipping_lord](https://www.wattpad.com/user/shipping_lord)

By [Just_Call_Me_Jo](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Just_Call_Me_Jo)

By [sapphire_rose123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sapphire_rose123)

 

Hope ya like it!

"It's quite sunny today, yes" Mey Rin observes as we wash the front windows in the early morning. I hum agreeing as i wipe in circular motions and glance outside as well. If i focused and listened hard enough i could hear the faint sound of birds singing in the distance.

"It was very dreary yesterday, but still good weather! Maybe mother nature is happy today!" Finny comments cheerfully as i smile at his active imagination.

"Mother nature?" Bard questions glancing at the gardener from the side. The two men worked behind us sweeping the ballroom's marble floors. "Who needs her when we got  
(y/n)?"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I laugh as i turn from the now sparkling windows and stare at the cook with my hands on my hips.

"Nothin' bad, only that you keep this house in high spirits," the servant winks as i blush and wave him off.

"He's right!" Finny beams with a toothy smile. "(Y/n)-chan always makes sure to keep everything bright and cheerful!"

"I have to agree, yes" Mey Rin nods as i duck down embarrassed.

"No I do not! If anything that's Tanaka or Finny!" I declare with flushed cheeks.

"Aw, look at her blushin'." Bard teased as i bat at his large hand coming to mess my already messy hair up.

"Quit it!" I try to sound mad and sigh. I only crack a smile as Tanaka pops up to distract everyone in his big form.

"The young master will be down soon, let us all greet him." the states.

"Right!" The three holler as the red heads snatches my rag and runs for the kitchen to dispose of them along with Bard and Finny with their brooms.

Soon enough we all are lined up in front of the stairs as Sebastian makes his way down with Ciel right behind him. I blink and take in his daily attire. Today the earl wore his light brown suit with a white shirt beneath and his dark green bow tie accommodated the light, malachite vest under the suit as well. When i glanced at his face i frowned slightly. His lips were turned down greatly and his eyebrows furrowed. If i didn't know him as well as i did i would have said he was pouting, but strangely i knew he was just thinking. I wondered what he was contemplating about, unconsciously tilting my head slightly in thought as well as i lost myself in his cerulean eye.

"Good morning, young master!""Good morning, young master, yes!" The two replies of the servants snapped me out of it as the demon passed and the lord made his way off the steps.

"Good morning..." He replies still deep in thought as he passes. Five pairs of eyes (including mine) followed his form as he retreated to the dining room to eat.

"Young master?" Finny calls questionably. Ciel doesn't answer as the door shuts behind him, cutting himself and Sebastian off from view.

"H-he's in poor spirits, yes!" Mey Rin nods.

"You're right" Bard agrees.

"Um..." i start, unsure, as my eyebrows crease.

"Ah, you can tell?" Tanaka questions. The cook leans forward with a fist raised as a cigarette sticks out from his mouth to reply. The sight of the burning addiction makes my stomach churn and shoulders ache.

"Sure. At first glance he looks the same as usual."

I hold back a snort as i cover my mouth. For Ciel 'usual' was a slightly pouty face.

"But _we_ can see the difference" Bard states confidently as Mey Rin nods along with Finny, all having the same look of being correct. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Let's give his spirits a boost!" The cook declares.

"Guys, i don't think he—" i start, wanting to tell them he's just thinking deeply on a subject, but Mey Rin interrupts.

"That's right, yes! (Y/n) will be able to cheer him up, yes!" She says eagerly grabbing my shoulders.

"Mey Rin, no! Just listen—"

"Right! Who's better at makin' people smile than (y/n)?" Bard agrees as i sigh.

"Guys..." i breathe already feeling tired at the start of the day. Bad sign.

"Equanimity." Tanaka states before shifting back to his small self with a cup of steaming tea.

"Eh? Equanimity?" Mey Rin stares confused. Bard pops up with a slack face.

"You mean like, keepin' yourself on an even kneel?" He asks. Finny raised his pointer finger as he smiles.

"In other words, we help him relax just as usual!"

"Yeah, that's what i meant!" I hop in quickly nodding. Ciel wasn't considerably upset so everything just needed to be normal like always.

"A-all right, yes! I'll polish this mansion into the ideal living place!" The red head states enthusiastically.

 _I'm pretty sure it's already the ideal living place..._ I think to myself.

"The time has finally come to show off my special recipes." Bard smirks.

 _But Sebastian does all of the cooking most of the time_... I frown remembering how Sebastian had told me of the blonde's flame thrower incidents.

"I'll make all the trees outside look excellent, then!" Finny cheers.

 _Does he mean like, trimming them? That'll end badly._.. I sigh and shake my head. _I'll just have to trust them...after i warn Sebastian first._

"What will you be doing, (y/n)-chan?" Mey Rin hums as all their eyes lands on me.

"Cleaning up the library, i guess?" I shrug.

"Lets go, then!"

"Yes!" I watch the three scatter and look down at Tanaka.

"Ho, ho, ho~"

"Yes, I'm sure it will be an interesting day" i agree with him running a hand through my hair.

~~~

After Ciel finished his breakfast i left my window duty and made sure to clean up the dishes. I only had a few chores to do today so one more wouldn't hurt. When i was done with that i made my way to the library to dust the shelves and such. When i was nearly halfway done i heard the door open and leaned around a large shelf of books to see the owner himself walk in.

"If it's your day off shouldn't you be relaxing in the sun?" I teased as he spotted me. I leaned back into my aisle as i stacked the books into their correct places.

"Its too bright today" he excused as i heard his soft footsteps approach.

"Too bright for the likes of you?" I say with an overly shocked gasp. That earned a huff. I smile to myself and walk around the shelves nearly running into the earl.

"I prefer relaxing with books or games" he states grabbing the top novel resting on the stack in my arms. I nod knowingly and step around him finishing up my chore. When i get down to two books left to put back into place i'm challenged with a shelf i just couldn't quite reach.

 _Ugh, i hate being so short_. I lean onto my tiptoes holding the book by the tip of it's spine as i reach for the open slot. _Come on_ , i grit my teeth in frustration and sigh leaning back on my feet. I looked to my left, maybe there was a stool somewhere —

"Uh!" The book slides from my grasp as i turn to see the novel now resting in the pale, slender hands of Ciel. He casts a smirk my way and is just tall enough to put the book on the shelf. "Only this much" i state before he can tease me as i hold my fore finger and thumb up to show the smudge of difference between our heights. He chuckles lightly and hands me the book he had taken from before, following behind me as i put the remaining two up. Luckily none of them had to be placed out of my reaching range.

"What is next on your list, then?"

"What? Do you plan on following me around all day?" I joke as he rolls his eye.

"No, I'll be retiring to my office" he informs me.

"Well, that's my next stop, fortunately." i smile grabbing my duster. "Your office tends to gather a lot of dust even though you sit in there most of the time."

"Only a handful of my studies pull me away from it" Ciel says as i open the door for him.

"I'm guessing fencing is one of them?" I hum as he glances at me with a small nod. "I think it would be fun to learn something like that. Jin wants me to learn Tanaka's secret combat skills" i muttered.

"Tanaka's not one for fighting, but he'll protect me if needed." We made our way into his office. Closing the door behind me i start on dusting as the earl sits at his desk. When i reach the bookshelves i notice he's playing with a deck of cards and purse my lips in curiosity.

"Are you building a card house?" I ask. He nods silently, focused on the task at hand. I smile, biting the inside of my cheek. He was cute when he was focused on something. My eyes widen as i shake my head clearing my last thought as i continue to dust. Going from shelf to shelf i start to wonder when vacuums were created, or swiffers, because that's what Smile and i usually used when we got a chance to clean. When a cloud of dust falls around me suddenly i don't have time to catch myself as i sneeze. Sighing i rub my nose and turn as i spot Ciel's eye on me. "What?" I ask and immediately frown. "Do you still expect me to age?"

"You can't blame me when it's happened thrice already" he points out as i role my eyes and grin at his first row of cards. Now that i was done with dusting i had a little time to spare. Grabbing a few cards from the deck next to the navyette carefully, i sit in front of the desk and start on my own miniature one made up of three pairs. Of course i finished first so i waited, watching Ciel make his tower while leaning on my dominate hand.

"You have steady hands" i comment as he finishes his second row.

"Is that a compliment?" He mutters, blinking as he pulls away slowly from his first pair on the third row.

"I would think so. Steady hands means being able to draw or aim..." When the word slipped the gun shot sounded in my head as her wide eyes went numb and empty. I frowned and sat back shuddering.

"Are you alright?" The earl asks pulling me from the awful memory.

"I'm fine." i force out as i open my eyes and give a small smile. "Sometimes i wish i didn't have such a good memory, though..."

"I'm sure quite a few wish that as well." he muttered darkly. I nodded knowing everyone had a memory they wished to cast off and forget eternally. "Here." i blink and stare at the two cards Ciel offers. He nods to his tower, the third row finished. Only three more pairs to go. I shook my head.

"I'll make it collapse" i excuse.

"Then we can move onto a new game." he states and holds up the cards with a soft stare. I let out a small sigh and accept the cards as i stand and walk around to his side. Standing on Ciel's right i lean forward and focus on the card tower willing my hands to be steady as his. Setting the edges of the cards against the third row makes my hart jump as i hold my breath and get ready to let go of what i hoped are balanced cards.

Then the door slammed open.

"Ciel, good day!"

I flinch at the sudden high pitched voice and frown as the card tower collapses. Hurrying to stand up straight and take a full step away from Ciel before Elizabeth notices i frown at the destroyed pyramid.

"Sorry..." i whisper bowing my head as the lord sighs, at whom I'm not sure. It was probably me since i messed up the build.

"Elizabeth! When did you get here?" He frowns. "Send over a footman with word next time!" He orders bitterly.

"Hmm? Why should i send a footman every time i want to see my fiance?" Elizabeth questions as a painful jolt go through me. I wondered why i reacted that way when i already knew these two were destined to be married. It had been awhile since I'd seen the blonde, though.

The last time was when she had been at Ciel's birthday party, i had not been able to go. I'd been sick because of being drugged by the horrid man that had kidnapped Lizzy and I both to turn us into dolls... The girl seemed to have not remembered any of it, but it was burned into my brain forever. I shivered at the memory and hoped that was the last bad thing i remembered for the day. Ciel shifts back catching my attention as the mistress leans over his desk, clearly getting too close for his liking.

"Teach me to play chess!" She states.

"Chess?" He murmurs, sounding tired.

"Yes. A lady who can't play chess isn't worth her salt!" The blonde stated as a certain demon popped into mind. I huffed and forced a smile. "Or so my mother told me... But I'm having a hard time learning. And Paula's hopeless at it" Lizzie pouts.

 _Paula?_ I think and the brown headed servant that usually accompanied her came to mind. Maybe that was her?

"You're the only one i can ask, Ciel!" Lizzie leans on the desk once more with big, green eyes as she pleads for help. "Please?"

"Elizabeth—" Ciel had a disapproving tone. Not a good sign.

"Of course he will" i answered for him with a big smile as the earl made a low sound of disagreement. "The young master is great at chess! I'm sure with his help, you'll be able to beat anyone who challenges you." i nod.

"Oh, (y/n)! I didn't even see you there!" she beams as her words stab through me. Although her voice was sweet is still caught me as rude. I kept my smile in place though.

"(Y/n)—" Ciel starts and i feel his eye on me.

"I'll fetch the game board, you two have a seat!" I wave as i started towards the cabinet.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Elizabeth laughs skipping towards the game table to her right.

"(Y/n), I don't—" The earl begins again.

"Don't you want to spend time with your fiancee?" I whisper trying to keep a biting tone out of my voice. I suddenly felt annoyed and angry. Luckily Elizabeth was busy gushing over how she would get to learn the game from Ciel.

"No." he mutters answering my question with his eye trained on mine. My heart flutters as the familiar look in his eye dawns on me once more.

Want.

I shake my head. I was reading him _entirely_ wrong. Sure, Lizzie was a bit hyper, it was probably hard to keep her entertained and a lot of work, but he couldn't be rude to her. I had chores. He had...her.

"You have to" i whisper feeling out of breath.

"(Y/n)— "

The sound of the door opening makes me sigh as i sense Sebastian i turn and beam at him.

"Sebastian could you set up the chess board for the young master and lady Elizabeth? I'm afraid I am a bit behind schedule on my chores" i say as the demon blinks and smiles.

"Why, of course."

"Thanks" i nod and turn walking from around Ciel's desk.

"Milady, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes please!" With Lizzie distracted once again the earl takes the chance to grab my wrist as i turn and frown at him.

"At least stay." he says with a pleading, blue eye. The rest of his face is impossible to read.

"I can't," i shake my head. I didn't know how long i could take Lizzie lavishing over Ciel. I was already in a bad mood and i had no idea why i was acting in such a way. I had no right to be angry at him or his fiance. He didn't belong to me. Something cracked inside at the thought as my eyes watered. "Have fun, master" i smiled closing my eyes to hide their glassy state as i pulled away from his warm touch and sped walk towards the door. The last thing i heard as i shut it was Lizzie's loud, obnoxious laugh as she asked:

"Ciel! Could i be the white pieces?"

\---

Hello my fanficworms! ...I DESPISE HER. But hey, look how much Ciel tried to keep you with him. That says something, right?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Do you like Lizzie or no?

Answer for moi; I do accept her as only wanting to make Ciel happy. She's a great character for that.

 


	82. Chapter 82

  GOOD LORD THESE AMAZING FANARTS. IM GOING TO DIE.

[NNaught](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NNaught)

[Ze_Awesome_Bowtie](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ze_Awesome_Bowtie)

By Kurona on Quotev

By @ihoneysempai9 on Wattpad

@kaki_do on wattpad  
Hope ya like it!

Getting a good ways down the hall it is then i realize i left my duster in the office. There was no way i was going back to retrieve it, not under those circumstances. Even at the end of the lengthened hallway i could still hear Elizabeth's voice making me grit my teeth.

"Stop it." i tell myself, my voice compressed. "Where's your self-control?" I whisper slapping my cheeks and surrendering a shaky breath.

 _I am not mad at Lizzie_ , i chanted in my mind. _I am not mad at that blonde, high pitched, ludicrous fiance of his_ — _!_

"UGH!" My displeasure bounces off the ballroom walls and echos around me. I had sped walk down here.

 _Why am i like this?_ I think rubbing my face ponderously. _Lizzie has been nothing but nice to me, so why...?_

"Ho ho ho~"

I can't even muster a smile as i exhale.

"Tanaka... I'm so confused..." I murmur lost in the negative vacuum of my mind.

"Ho ho ho..." he resounds a bit lower, a sign of understanding.

A gunshot resonates making me jump on the polished floor. I spin in a circle and focus on my senses as more bullets impact the air. Nothing nagged me, so zero supernatural were attacking. Seeing a flash of red from the corner of my eye i turn and rush to the window. It had to have been Mey Rin, because more shots follow. I knew she was talented with an exceptional aim, but i never had seen her in action. Maybe it would be wise to ask her for practice.

I hum and wonder where i should go to help protect the manor, surely Sebastian was distracting Lizzie and Ciel, keeping the oblivious girl, well, oblivious.

"Finny's strong" i muttered, "he's probably throwing stuff...from above, perhaps?" I think looking up at the roof. "Bard is the explosive expert." I remember the demon's short summery of their skills and sigh. That was what i had most likely started out as, just another protector of the known guard dog. Compared to those three, however, i was nothing but a girl with a few tricks up her sleeve. Time was my weapon, but i wasn't a worthy holder.

 _What can i do to help?_ I contemplate hurriedly.

I still wasn't good with aim on guns and although my combat skills were better than before i still couldn't just waltz around and try to pulverize intruders. Tanaka seemed dandy just sipping his tea, like we weren't under attack at the moment.

 _I need to work on my powers anyway._ I turn heading up the steps to get to the roof where Bard or Finny was most likely. Checking a few empty spots i find none of the servants, but hear their fighting spirits as well as bullet shots. With a small sigh i stop and stiffen in the hall, feeling the hum of my power starting to revive. When was the last time i used it? A few days ago?

 _You scare me_ , I told them remembering the blood spilling from my mouth and the burning agony. _But I need you right now. So be good._

A sense of agreement fills me. Feeling a breeze i smirk and crouch on the slanted roof to keep my balance. With no gun i would have to tinker with my talents.

Getting comfortable i spot a few attackers running across the lawn. Squinting my eyes my body goes still as the three men stop dead in their tracks not moving an inch. Freezing time around living things was futile if i had to move to get away, but now all i had to do was wait until one of the others shot at them. It didn't take long. Releasing the frozen air around them i hum as they fall to their knees clutching their hands as their guns clatter to the ground. The others were just wounding them. Why did that surprise me?

I frowned wishing i wasn't used to such violence already.

I freeze another few men in place as they approach me with their weapons aimed high in hopes to shoot me off my perch. Mey Rin lands beside me suddenly her glasses gone as she shoots without hesitation. Releasing the men they scatter away with their tails between their legs.

"(Y/n)-chan's not normal."

For once her voice is calm and serious. I wince feeling guilty for not have telling her sooner.

"I think you already knew..." i whisper hopefully as her beautiful eyes scan the grounds. She shoots and sighs.

"I think we all already knew at some point, (y/n)-chan" she turns with a gentle smile. I return it. With that she runs across the roof and disappears, shooting as she does.

 _She's so bad ass_ , my eyes widened, _oh God I sound like my aunt..._

I take the chance to look at my hair. No white in sight.

_Guess i'm getting better..._

~~~

The sun is setting when the enemy finally retreats and Pluto's howl alerts that the Phantomhive estate has won once again. For some reason i don't leave the gable and instead swing my legs over it lazily. It becomes dark soon enough, but i still can't bring myself to go inside. Instead i lay back and stare at the stars. A chilly breeze greets me, caressing my face with a gentle, invisible touch.

 _Mom_ , i envision, needing someone to talk to. _We haven't talked since you left... Sorry, I've been kind of busy if you can't tell._ I smile as the certain star i stare at blinks, seemingly growing brighter. Taking it as a sign to keep going i take a breath. _I wonder what you would've thought of Smile... What it would've been like to just live with you, alone. Would you have been happier?_

I pause. Images sprout in my mind. Mom fixing herself a cup of coffee as i sit at the kitchen counter struggling over my homework that was due that day for school. Mom and I sitting on the couch and watching a movie and at some point start a popcorn fight during the ending credits. They all were just mindless wishes of what I hoped would have been someday.

 _...Could you have ever learned to love me again?_ Blinking i feel something warm slide down my cheek and wipe away the tear. It'd been awhile since I'd thought about her, but my heart still ached over her loss and I missed her. So much. _I love you mom... I hope you're happy wherever you are._ With a small smile the moon peeks out from behind the clouds. Even though it was dark i could still see their whiteness drifting through the night sky.

Hearing a window slide open from below i sit up and wait for a voice. With no sense, i assume it's Mey Rin or Bard.

"You alright?"

 _Bard_. I wipe my eyes and put on a grin as i lean over the edge of the roof, my hair swinging below me with the breeze.

"I'm fine, just needed some time to myself" i excuse.

"Mey Rin says you did good today" the cook smirks as i give a small wink.

"Didn't take much effort, just had to keep an eye out" i say smugly.

"Well, make sure to actually have a weapon next time. We've got loads of guns stored down in the basement."

"Funny how this is our first chat about guns" i tease as he chuckles and rubs the back of his head.

"Lets just say Mey Rin finally caught us up with a few things."

"So you know?" I murmur looking down, or rather up.

"No, not really. Just enough to not worry about ya anymore" the cook smiles with a curt nod. "Now come on in, your dinner's gettin' cold."

"Be there soon." i promise and lean back up onto the roof. Taking a moment to enjoy the night sky one more time i focus and time skip into the kitchen. I'm not surprised when i make it. Finny and Mey Rin sit at the table eating and a minute later they spot me and jump.

"How long have you been there (y/n)-chan?!" The red head sputters, her glasses back in place.

"Not long" i answer and bite my lip as Bard walks in.

"(Y/n)'ll be down-eh" he stares at me wide eyed before i burst into laughter clutching my side. "The hell? How'd you beat me?!" He gawks as I give a toothy grin.

"It's a secret~" I laugh.

~~~

Dinner goes smoothly. The three enlighten me with how they managed to make Ciel smile. Apparently they hadn't cleaned up from the fight and the earl had told them to get cleaned up after gawking at them for a split second. When loud laughter sounds from the dining room i know Lizzie is still here.

"He asked about you, yes" Mey Rin whispers in my ear as i'm spooning a sip of soup into my mouth.

"Who?" I hum trying not to think of a certain blue eye.

"The young master. He pulled me aside before i left to get washed up, yes. I think you should go speak with him after dinner, (y/n)-chan."

I smile at the maid and nod getting back to my dinner. I would deal with the earl when the time came.

~~~

I knock on the office door before my courage deflates and have to force myself to open it when Ciel answers. The room is dark making me relax. He wouldn't see my guilty expression. Closing the door i spot the chess board still out and go to gather the pieces. As i start to clean up the beautifully crafted chess segments i hear him sigh.

"I didn't know she would be stopping by" he says and it takes me a minute to realize he's making an excuse, but for what exactly?

"Well, you don't need to know, i guess" i murmur and feel his eye land on me sharply. It takes every courage in my being not to flinch at that moment. "She is your fiancee after all..." It was harder to convey than i thought, the word just didn't sound right on my tongue. Maybe it was the fact that he was so young, or maybe because Lizzie was his cousin? I bit the inside of my cheek. Who was i kidding? I could try to push the real truth down, but i already knew why i acted the way i did and i hated it.

"She still can't just come barging in here" Ciel states crossly.

"Yeah, you need your privacy, i guess..." i answer even though i don't feel like talking.

"(Y/n)."

Disapproving voice. Bad sign.

"Yes, master?" It slips before i could stop it and i curse silently at myself as i shut the chess piece box. "I mean Ciel, I'm sorry" i apologize starting to ramble, "I just—when other people show up i always tell myself not let your name slip—"

"(Y/n)..." he murmurs amused, but i don't hear him.

"—because i said it to Abberline once and then it just went downhill." I sigh hiding my face in my hands. I was definitely blushing now. My nerves were jittery and i had been nervous to see Ciel again after being so rude. The current situation was not helping my circumstances.

"...What did he say?"

I gasp spinning around, just realizing he was behind me as i grab the edge of the table nearly falling back onto it. I stare at the ground, flustered as he does so at me and stumble over my words.

"N-nothing important" i shake my head jerkily.

"Then why are you blushing?" He questions growing closer as i scoot back feeling my heart pound in my chest as the counter dug into my lower back

"I-I'm not" i lie ducking my head.

"No?"

I grip the wood hard enough to turn my knuckles white as he grabs my chin forcing me to look up at him. His other hand rests on the table edge just beside my right hand. His blue eye bores into my (e/c) one with a look of amusement. Damn him.

"W-well of course i would be _now._ " i defend pathetically as he smirks and drops his warm hand for it to rest beside mine, blocking any means of escape. "C-Ciel" i warn as he grows closer. I felt like my heart would explode any second.

"You forced me to spend the rest of my day with Elizabeth" The earl orates. "This is your punishment."

"How is this a punishment?" I mutter before i can catch myself. My eyes widen a fraction before i turn my head away from Ciel's heated gaze. He leans forward speaking into my ear as i grow tense from the sensation.

"So you are enjoying this?" He whispers, it sending chills down my spine.

"I-I didn't say that" i sputter out trying to put on a brave front, but i was failing immensely.

"No, but you're thinking it" he replies his warm hand ghosting over mine as my breath hitches. "I'm not blind and you're no actor" he breathes as i let a small noise escape. A warm breathe against my ear felt oddly new to this extent. "At least...not in front of me."

"Because you can read me no matter what i do" i choke out opening my eyes and meeting his surprised gaze. "You've read my thoughts aloud so many times...and it scares me how you know so much about me." His eye squints as he frowns. Something i said had upset him.

"Do you not trust me, is that it?" He starts to back up sounding a bit hesitant. The 'scared' part had worried him.

"No, you know i trust you more than anything." I shake my head softly taking in a shuddering breath. "That's the part that scares me the most...because i trust you so much..." My words trigger something, because earl's frown turns to a grimace. Suddenly he looked slightly pained. "Ciel...?" I call out unsure of what exactly hurt him. The darkness grows thick with silence as two arms wrap around my waist and pull me to a warm front. I bury my face in his shoulder and shut my eyes unconsciously.

"Thank you," he murmurs into my hair, "for trusting me..."

I clutch his suit and relax into his embrace. This was the second time (or so i thought since my mind was kind of muddled at the moment) that Ciel had ever thanked me. I hated to admit that i missed him throughout the day. That i had wanted Lizzie to leave so we could spend more time together. And once again Ciel reads my mind, because he says: "I would have preferred us playing chess instead."

"Did the lesson not go well?" I try to joke.

"Lets just say," he sighs, "that you're a fast learner."

I can't help but grin into his shoulder as i pull back to take a breath and stare into his eye. I blink and feel my heart melt. He was just too handsome to look at.

"Did you fight?" His gaze leaves mine a small frown appearing as i sadden.

"Not really..." i answer pushing a few stray hairs back from his face and hesitate before cupping his cheek. His azure orb meets mine again and i offer a small smile. "I think the 'imbeciles' are catching on that i'm a witch though."

"I assumed they would sooner or later" Ciel nods leaning slightly into my touch. His eye lands on my necklace and he squints again.

"You okay?" I hum.

"We're...leaving for Paris."

My breath catches and a blue eye darts up to meet mine as i pull away from Ciel's face.

"Sorry, um." I shake my head in disbelief. "Its just... Smile's been there..." i inform the earl as he nods and steps away. The loss of contact makes my heart drop as i finish putting the board away.

"You'll come, won't you?"

"Of course" i nod and then stop. "But i don't know when Jin will be getting back. It should be tonight?" I cross my arms biting my lip. What would he do if he found out i had gone to Paris? I could hear him now...

_"YOU'RE IN PARIS?! WHAT THE HECK, (Y/N)?!"_

Holding back a huff of laughter i purse my lips and lift the game into my arms walking over to it's holder. The familiar of mine had told me he'd be back this morning at his latest, so where was he? As I'm closing the drawer i blink and turn to face Ciel. He's staring down at something on his desk and i move closer to see it's a newspaper with today's date on it. My heart jumps as it states the Eiffel tower was just built not too long ago.

"It still amazes me how far back i went" i mumble running a hand through my tangled hair as i turn staring out the window baffled.

"Surprised you're doing the impossible?" he teases.

"Yep" i exhale, "I'm reminded of what I've done everyday... At least I'll have stories to tell." I grin as i walk towards the window to stare out at the moonlit garden. "About how i was there at the investigation of Jack the Ripper, or how i met Arthur Conan Doyle. Maybe I'll add in how close i was standing to the queen of England herself."

"That will be a long story no doubt." the lord comments as i roll my eyes playfully and yawn.

"I'm guessing we're leaving soon?"

"In a few days" Ciel nods as i walk around his desk and bow jokingly.

"Well then, it'll be a busy few days. Goodnight, Ciel" i wave lazily moving towards the door.

"Wait, there's one more thing i need to ask of you." I stop in my tracks and turn curiously. He pushes a piece of paper towards me on his desk as well as sets a pen as i backtrack. "I want you to write a letter."

"To who?" I ask grabbing the pen.

"Abberline's fiancee."

The world goes silent in honor of the brave man's name as my heart cracks and my eyes start to water.

"That's very kind of you" i murmur gently.

"You suggested the idea not long ago. You are the amiable one" Ciel says as i smile chortling softly.

"When did i...?" The memory pops up before i could stop it.

**_Ciel and I had been speaking of Abberline's outcome over chess, both of us weighed down by his death. I'd wished i could have done something for the man's fiancee and then the conversation turned to me never leaving Ciel's side until the end. He'd held me dearly saying goodnight and I'd hurried away trying not to break down._ **

I blinked the scene away. "Oh..." i hummed recalling my wish. For once...it had come true. "What should i say?" I questioned, worriedly. "I barely even know her..."

"You barely even knew Abberline," Ciel motioned to the letter, "yet you wish to help his lover."

"Well, she _is_ pregnant" i reminded him jokingly.

"Which is why most of the gifts are child's toys."

"From Funtom no doubt." i smiled. "They'll have a good time with those adorable toys" i beamed just thinking about it. Taking a breath i began the letter putting all of my heart into it, telling of my relationship with Abberline and how he had been so kindhearted and brave. I wished her well and good health for her baby promising to remember the detective as a hero. "You have to sign your name as well." i stated twirling the paper to face the lord as i gave a toothy grin. His blue eye widened a fraction. "Also i mentioned you anyway, so..." i shrugged and he sighed taking the pen from me, his slender fingers brushing my skin ever so softly. I watched him write his signature in a lovely cursive and took in his focused aspect. My heart ached once more.

"There" he gestures tiredly as he leans back in his chair and slides the letter into an envelope. I laugh softly and start towards the exit once more.

"Goodnight, Ciel~" I say in a tired, singsong voice like Lizzie as he groans and lays his head down on his massive desk.

"Leave me be!" He growls halfheartedly.

"Sweet dreams" i smile back to normal as i close the door.

~~~

The earl lifts his head to rest his chin in his palm as he smiles at the door, it clicking shut.

 _I'm sure they will be_ , he thinks to himself. Although the day had been hectic and filled with his ludicrous fiancee...

It had been one of his favorites by far.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Dang, this chapter was fluffy, or at least the fluffiest so far. SO CLOSE YET SO FAR!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What has been your favorite moment so far in the story?

Answer for moi; You know out of all the moments I've written there's just something special about how the Reader and Ciel communicate back in Chapter 12. It's the fact that she says his name that i love it so much, and i love it even more because Ciel accepts her calling him by his name. Maybe it's just me, but i find the acceptance of allowing her to say his name so delicate and adorable, because _no one_ _else_ is allowed to say his name, servant wise i mean. And back then the Reader _was still a servant_. So yeah, that's my favorite.  

Also head over to my Instagram or Tumblr (both FanficGirl2727) to see edits that will only be posted there!

 


	83. Chapter 83

  * 

  * 


@Cheska_Zoldyck

[MCgirl123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MCgirl123)

PLEASE KEEP SENDING IN FANART. IT MAKES MY DAY AND LIFE HONESTLY.

Hope ya like it!

_Star blotched skies and blindingly bright sunshine peered down on me flickering to the two different lighting every few seconds. The dark and brightly lit colors faded to gray as everything rushed by, slipping through my fingers like the wind as it blew over. My steps were labored as my breathe hitched in gasps, trying to swallow the little air left amongst the smoke filled surrounding. My eyes burned and I felt pain slash through me so fast, sticking to my insides as the floor was ripped away from me. Weakness slurred my eyesight as I gripped something warm and felt the familiar sensation of falling._

_Then everything stilled. Even though nothing moved I felt the essence of life around me and a sense of relief flooded my being as tears slipped from my wide eyes. I choked and coughed on foreign words as warmth filled me to my core and agony erupted making my back arch in pain as I screamed._

~~~

I sat up gripping my white sheets for comfort and i gulped down breaths of air peering around my room. Sunlight spilled from the small window as i blinked trying to get used to the brightness as my eyes ached. Taking a soothing breath I laid a hand over my heart waiting for the beats to slow to an even pace. The nightmare was gone, lost to the day's events to come, although...

 _Not all of it was a nightmare, I don't think..._ I hummed silently as i rubbed my face awake and grinned as two white ears flickered against the air next to me. Jin had arrived the night before last. The reason for him arriving back so late? He had gotten caught up in having too much fun. Apparently Diana and Sear had taken him to a zoo. I was relieved, having been afraid I would have to leave the little bugger behind and go to Paris by myself, thankfully that hadn't happened. I stretched and sighed.

Yesterday and the day before (for me at least), had been filled with chores, mishaps, and Pluto digging up the garden _again_. Ciel had gotten an almost free day (since his fiance decided to drop in), but his schedule had kept us apart for the last few days. With dancing lessons, the basic school subjects, and of course work for running a company, the earl had been occupied. I'd gotten to see glimpses of him, whether it be him transferring rooms for classes or dropping off his daily dessert.

Frowning in disgust at the feeling of sweat coating my body i threw my thin blankets back and stepped onto the cool, hard flooring of my and Mey Rin's room. At the thought of the maid i glanced around and spotted no red in sight. Hearing footsteps i smiled as the woman walked in with a towel over her head.

"Oh! You're awake, yes! Hurry and get washed up! The young master will be up soon!" she ushered leaving the door open as she went to change out of her nightgown. I bid her good morning and grabbed my towel and clothes, as well as a groggy rabbit, and hurried to the bathroom.

Shutting the oak door behind me i ran the warm water as Jin yawned smacking his small lips as he scratched at his ear with one of his back paws.

 _"Mornin'..."_ he grumbled tiredly as I gave him a pat and a kiss hello. Stripping out of my dirty night clothing i slid into the steaming water and sighed taking a moment to enjoy the warmth. Splashing water over my shoulders and upper back i ducked under the clear surface and let the water soak my hair. Scrubbing any sweat or dirt from my skin and scalp i turned to lathering my body with soap. Feeling the water shift i looked to my right and laughed softly as a tiny, white otter bathed next to me.

"Well, hi there" i mused scrubbing my arms. Jin only grinned at me in his newest form as he pawed at the water, splashing me mildly. "Have you ever tried morphing into a fish or something?" I asked curious.

 _"No, Sear says it's too hard. It has something to do with lung pressure or whatever. I kind of wasn't listening._ " He shrugged shifting into a snake as he slithered towards the soap in my hands. Grabbing his scaly self i dragged the bar down his body and snorted as he slid from my hand dropping into the water to rinse off. Springing out of the water as a hummingbird i closed my eyes as he flicked water onto me and swiped at him playfully. Landing on the sink he fluttered his wings. I shook my head and washed myself off as i stood grabbing my towel. As i patted my head dry I began my morning routine.

~~~

"Finny, carry this stuff!" Bard called as the gardener ran over agreeing cheerfully as i smiled. Everyone was in the young master's room at the moment, except for Sebastian, Pluto, and Jin. I was delighted to see Tanaka in his big form once more as he too helped pack everything up. I was saddened, though, by the fact that the lively staff wouldn't be traveling with us, but understood the circumstances.

"Let's see..." Mey Rin passed me searching for more luggage for the trip. "The young master's underclothes..." she listed off as the servants hurried back and forth. Grabbing a few cases as well I glanced over at Ciel who stood by his bedroom window peering out at the sunny day. Jin flew by catching the earl's gaze as I walked out the door and down to the carriage with his things. Having already packed last night my stuff was loaded and done with. Hearing the last of the few manner's residence voices I made my way down the quiet hall. Feeling a knowing itch i nodded to the demon butler as he passed and continued on.

Getting outside I looked up at the clear skies and sighed walking to the back of the carriage. Putting the cases down in the trunk i made my way to the front of the transportation to check on the horses. Patting their necks as a greeting I ducked as a gleaming owl flew by and laughed at his disappointment in missing me.

"You've got to be a bit faster, bugger" I winked. He sulked flickering into his wolf as he paced around me, scaring the horses a bit. I calmed them down with soft touches and slow words.

 _"You've gotten better at dodging at least"_ Jin stated sitting down a few feet to my right as he observed the horses with bright golden eyes.

"Oh, is that all?" I huffed giving the dog a glance. He only shrugged as i scoffed giving a lazy glare. I lunged after him, laughing as he took off sending dust into the air.

Hearing voices I turned and watched the three 'imbeciles' stumble out with Ciel's luggage. Rushing to help a faltering Mey Rin we exchanged toothy grins as we loaded everything into the carriage alongside Finny and Bard. They started to head back towards the manor as i shut the trunk, but when i turned i saw all of them staring down at me with excited smiles. "What did you guys do?" I warned feeling a jump in my stomach. The servants all eyed each other and i gasped as Mey Rin held out a small handgun.

"Surprise!" They cheered as i huffed and hesitantly accepted the weapon.

"What's this for?" I questioned already accustomed to the weight and size.

"Well, we knew you didn't have a weapon, yes" Mey Rin started.

"And we thought..." Finny shrugged loosing his confidence as he looked away with an adorable blush on his face.

"We thought you needed one for yourself" Bard finished wrapping an arm around me. The maid huddled up next to me as they both went over the basics of the handgun, telling me the bullet capacity (which was six) and such. I thanked them and watched the two boys head back to the front door and turned to Mey Rin as she blinked at me behind her glasses.

"I have one more gift for you, yes" she nodded with a calm stare in place.

"Oh, you didn't have to, Mey Rin" I shook my head.

"I thought you might need it" she grabbed something from the pocket of her apron and my eyes widened. "It's a gun holster, for your leg" she stated with a nod as she passed it to me.

"Well, this will be awkward to grab" I muttered, blushing.

"Yes, but it will be hidden, (y/n)-chan" the red head said seriously. "Go ahead and try it on" she waved ushering me behind the carriage as i sighed and hurried to do so before any of the guys came back. Getting the strap tight and secure i pocketed the gun and slid my uniform's skirt over it.

"Wow, it's hidden really well!" I beamed not seeing the body of the holster or gun from under my dress. Mey Rin gave me a toothy grin.

"I also slid some extra bullets into your bag, i hope you don't mind" she muttered suddenly self-consious. I shook my head.

"No, that's really thoughtful. Thank you" I beamed hugging her slim waist as she tensed and smiled hugging me back.

"Be safe, (y/n)-chan, yes" she said seriously as I nodded.

"I will. Take care of the manor while we're gone," I told her feeling Sebastian's presence. Mey Rin waved and headed towards the front door to bid Ciel and the butler farewell. I made my way to the front of the carriage and climbed on getting in my usual seat. Jin fluttered by landing on my shoulder as a hummingbird as i rubbed my cheek against his soft feathers gently. Glancing back as Ciel climbed into the carriage I waved at the four fellow servants and felt Sebastian sit down next to me.

"I assume you won't educe nausea on this trip?" He questioned curiously.

"What do you mean?" I hummed looking to him as he grabbed the reigns.

"We will be traveling by boat after all" he stated as my eyes widened.

 _"Oh..."_ Jin's voice was sympathetic as I felt him grow worried. He knew I couldn't swim and had a fear of giant masses of water.

"Oh, really?" I played off keeping a calm outlook. "Well, I hope I won't get sick. I haven't been on a ship long enough to find out."

"We shall see then" Sebastian grinned.

 _I feel like he wants me to get sick_ , I thought as i turned looking back at the mansion as it slowly faded away into the background of nature.

~~~

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago, and should be viewing the Exposition now." the butler's voice was almost drowned out by the sound of the sea as well as the seagulls. I kept my eyes closed trying to enjoy the surroundings, but no matter how hard I tried I was still immensely afraid. I focused on slow, even breaths as I gripped the railing of the boat. Sebastian started to speak again. "I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded, so..."

 _What?_ I thought opening my eyes and paling at the sight of the massive sea. _Are we infiltrating her hotel or something?_ Lau's voice echoed in my mind.

 ** _"Your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe_** — ** _no, the world into war. She'll trigger it by invading France through opium, or rather, through Lady Blanc..."_**

 _How could I have forgotten?_ I felt even more nervous now having ignored the signs of the next nightmare in my and Ciel's future.

"Young master?" The demon questioned and I glanced back to see the earl's eye on me. I blinked at him and he seemed to wake up as he looked back at his butler.

"What?" He asked completely unaware of the ravenette's information. My jittery nerves caused me to hold back a laugh.

"Your mind is somewhere else, isn't it?" he asked. Ciel frowned and looked back to me. When he didn't say anything I spoke up.

"Is this about...what Lau said?" I murmured hesitantly.

"Yes" he answered looking out towards the sea.

"Is that why you desire an audience with the Queen?" The demon interrogated.

"No" Ciel answered shortly once more.

"Was your heart moved by Abberline's death, then?"

A pained frown slipped onto my face at the butler's question and I forced a small smile.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded." It wasn't a lie, but the inspectors death was still too soon. Wounds like that didn't heal over a good night's sleep.

The hardwood floors of the ferry caused my boots to tap rather loudly as I walked. I felt my gun at my thigh and crossed my arms as i made my way towards a bench near the front of the boat. Getting seated I watched a seagull fly pass, It's pure white coat giving off who it really was. Jin landed on the pole railing I laid against and cocked his head at me.

"I'm not sick." I stated as he questioned me. "Not in a nauseous way, at least." Jin glanced behind me and I felt his presence and frowned.

"Heartsick, I would assume, then" Ciel answered. I shrugged looking out at sea and closed my eyes turning away to face the earl. "You look awful" he stated a worried glint in his eye.

"Thanks." I tried to play, but a sudden dip in the boat made me grab the railing. My knuckles turned white at the iron grip as I forced out slow exhale. My eyes had shut unconsciously, blocking any sight of the water to try and give me some comfort.

"It's not just because you can't swim, is it?" Ciel questioned as I gritted my teeth and shook my head slowly. A sigh sounded and I felt the young lord sit down next to me. "I should have known. You've been tense ever since we arrived on the vessel."

"It's okay" I forced out uncurling my aching hand from the rail. "I'm fine." Opening my eyes I managed a smile as Ciel looked sideways at me with a light frown on his face.

"Tanaka delivered the gifts" he stated trying to distract me. I was thankful.

"I hope she'll like them" I sighed.

"Funtom is the highest quality toy production in London, I would hope so" he muttered.

"I don't think quality has anything to do with it."

"Then what does?" The earl questioned confused.

"Mmm... I guess, the love behind it?" I pursed my lips in thought.

"You don't sound so sure" he teased as I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, for me, that's what matters" I stated lifting a hand to my necklace. "Smile got me this for my birthday, there was a lot of feelings behind it, and it had been a bad day, so..." I let the sentence drop as a gust of wind blew my hair to the side wildly and burst into a fit of laughter as it hit Ciel in the face. He sputtered as I pulled my hair back choking on laughs. Grabbing a strand of hair from his lip he held it out in front of him.

"Lovely," he frowned as I clutched my side as it started to ache from all of my giggles.

"I should probably cut it again..." I sighed getting my calm outlook back. I blinked and looked up at the sky. If i didn't feel the boat's movement beneath me or the sound of waves and seagulls, then i probably could have played off being in a meadow of some sorts. "I would say let's play a game or something, but the wind would probably blow it away" I confessed as silence started to take over.

"Shall we play the question game, then?" Ciel hummed as we smirked at each other.

"Looks like you went first." I stated with a nod. "Let's play."

~~~

Arriving a little late at Paris I took in the afternoon site. First thing first was loading the new carriage and setting up at the hotel. Then it was lunch. The ride was mostly spent with me observing every little detail of the glorious city. I wondered what had changed in my time and decided to write another letter to Smile when I got the chance.

The exposition in Paris—which was mainly introducing the Eiffel tower—was filled with a lot of stuff. Sebastian gave us the pleasure of telling everything that was here as we stared at the massive grounds, but my eyes took in the main attraction. Jin rested around my wrist as a snake, a bit tired from the long boat ride. I was emotionally tired, but i had enough energy to tour the beautiful city of Paris.

"We don't see an Expo everyday, my lord" the butler stated after his review of what all there was to do. "Shall we look around a bit more? It should give you ideas for new products."

"New products?" I hummed interested. For some reason a dark blue bunny with a beret and a striped shirt came to mind making me smile. "That could be fun." I looked at Ciel as he huffed softly closing his eye.

"Are you sure?" A loud male asked behind us, making me turn slightly.

"Yes, they say there's a stuffed angel at the Palace of Wonders!" Another man exclaimed as I frowned feeling my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Now that I must see!"

I looked at Ciel, worried as he glanced at me.

"A stuffed angel?" He inquires as I pout. Of all the things here, that just had to catch his interest.

~~~

I was relieved and amused by the stuffed angel. It was, in fact, a white monkey with wings. Much better than what i had imagined. If it had been some wax body of Angela or Ash then i really would have been scared, but then again it probably wouldn't look _exactly_ like them.

"What, it's just a monkey? What a bore" Ciel says as I grin.

"I find this much more amusing than what came to mind" I state with a shrug.

"Lets be on our way" he frowns turning as Sebastian and I follow him out.

All of a sudden something strikes me and the aching sense floods my body as I grab my middle in pain. I cry out afraid as the sound of glass breaking and an ear splitting shriek sounds. I turn and don't have time to think as red eyes glare heading straight for Ciel. I dive for the lord forcing him back as he stumbles landing on his backside as i lean over him. Looking up we meet each other's gaze.

"What the heck was that?" I forced out starring at him in shock as I lean over him on my knees. Suddenly the lights go out. The earl gets to his feet pulling me with him as he crushes me to his side. I glance around in the pitch blackness trying to see where the flying monkey had gone. Hadn't this been in a book or movie? It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sebastian." Ciel calls as i snap my attention back to the task at hand.

"Please, evacuate and leave this place to me" the demon says as i feel his master nod and turn holding onto my wrist, luckily it being the one Jin does not occupy. The navyette takes off into a sprint pulling me behind him as I hurry to keep up. I wonder where exactly he's heading when we're in the dark, but then i see the door we'd entered through, blindingly bright. Escaping into the light he slows to a stop panting alongside me. I stand straighter and let out a strangled groan falling to my knees at the intense pain in my back. That was what had hit me out of nowhere before.

Ciel gasps my name and I look up feeling a hard gaze on me. My heart stops as my eyes widen in fear.

Just passed a flowing fountain she stood, her white wings gone. Angela was still as beautiful as ever as she smiled at me.

A hand grabs my upper arm yanking me to my feet as I stumble behind Ciel. He'd seen her, his eye was wide and fear was evident on his face as we ran once more. Without the demon butler to accompany us, it looked like we were on our own. The surroundings seemed to blur as I held onto his hand with all my might. The angel that had hurt us both was still alive and she was back to inflict more suffering.

 _I won't let her beat me this time_ , I stated strongly as we ran up a flight of steps. I felt my gun and took a breath. I would protect both of them this time. I would _not_ lose.

Stumbling into a room Ciel let go of my hand as I bent over catching my breath. Hearing a door shut i turned to see him rest against it as he panted. His previous asthma came to mind and i grew worried opening my mouth to ask if he was okay.

"Goodness gracious, you're in a hurry." someone cut me off as i turned swiftly ready to fight if needed. A girl sat in the far back of the room dressed clad in black. Something was strangely familiar about her, but she had no sense. She was human. Ciel made a noise of surprise.

"You're..." he started his eyes wide.

"Ciel," the stranger named him as i squinted, not trusting her. "It's been a long time."

"Your Majesty—" the earl and I were sent off balance as the room started to move. It was an elevator.

"Look at the view from up here," the queen said as i glanced out the window along with Ciel. We were at the Eiffel tower, there was no denying it. "As she faces the new century, Europe is on the verge of change. However..." I gasped seeing a massive black spot on the city, stepping forward to get a better look. "There's a stain over there. There's stagnation over there." I noticed another black strip and looked back at the queen as she made a move, pointing at Ciel and me.

"There's uncleanliness right here."

My eyes widened as my breath caught. If she was a human, then she had to be working with Ash or Angela considering one of them was her guard.

"The entire slate must be wiped clean. There can be no creation without destruction. In order for the new century to be pure, i cleansed the house that has taken on all that is negative in our nation: the house of Phantomhive."

"How _dare_ you," I growled. All along it had been the queen to inflict such chaos on Ciel, she had probably ordered it. I knew I never liked her, having not been brought up in this era, but she always seemed like a sketchy character. Lau had done one last good in questioning her as well.

"Now, now. A servant is not to speak, unless spoken to" the queen stated as i glared at her small form. We about matched in height, but i knew from her fail outlook i could beat her if we were to fight. The elevator ceased to move and i could feel the sense of Angela growing closer in my spine. "Let us go higher, Ciel" her majesty spoke getting up and making her way to the door. He went to follow, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Ciel..." i whispered shaking my head.

"I have to," was all he said. His voice was calm, but his eye held fear and raw anger as he stared forward not looking at me. Following after the darkly dressed queen i had no choice but to do so as well. My chest constricted as she started to sing a song filled with awful memories. I tried to ignore the lyrics and tune of 'London Bridge' as i started up the steps behind Ciel laying my hand over my thigh where my gun rested.

 _Jin_ , i thought, _you have to leave._

_"No."_

I gritted my teeth.

 _When you get hurt, it only puts me in more danger._ I felt his jab of being hurt as i said it and continued knowing this was the only way. _You don't know how to fight and you're only a child. You have to go._

 _"You're a child too!"_ He countered growing angry.

 _But i can protect myself_ , i stated. _Leave._ I ordered him coldly and my heart cracked as i heard a sniffle within my mind. Feeling him unwrap from my wrist I turned watching his hummingbird form fly away and grow lower to hide somewhere in the city.

"I'm sorry, Jin..." I whispered.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Poor baby Jin. Little munchkin always wanting to protect you. Really ought to get him some more training with Sear.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Are you guys happy now that Mey Rin and the rest know you're not human? Do you have any inputs on boat rides? And finally what would you do in Paris?

Answer for moi; I'm glad the 'imbeciles' know about Reader-chan. They don't have to worry as much. I enjoy boat rides, unless sharks are involved. And I'd probably tour shops and take in the Eiffel tower in Paris like the basic tourist.

 


	84. Chapter 84

@fuwacy Alright so I thought I would point out what I love in the fanarts sent to me (even though I love all of it tbh). First off I love messy drawings and doodle styles like this. It's my weakness.

Second, in the top left corner where Ciel is embarrassed and pushing off the desk I assume (y/n) did something cute or Sebastian is teasing him about their relationship again. That JUST GETS TO ME OMG.

Also I love your representation of the reader. She looks way more badass than I make her out to be (is she holding a bat, gun, and a knife? Or is that a watch? Either one is freaking symbolic af) and I apologize her personality in the book is all over the place. I also love the top right corner picture of her looking so conflicted in choosing the past or the future. It's so emotional and raw and God it is everything.

@aladdinswatermelone CIEL CHIBI IS CONFIRMED OML LOOK AAT HIS SLEEPY EYES AND GIANT SWEATER. THIS IS EVERYTHING. I WANT TO SNUGGLE HIMMMMM. I just adore your style and handwriting it's so cute and uggggh. I died from adorableness. I died.

By @NotoriousWatchDog on Quotev. Look at his ears!!!!! They're so cute! I love the gold and the heart ahhhhhhhh!

  * 


[XxMizukiHoshixX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxMizukiHoshixX) the gold and orange details are so sweet. I love his rabbit face and suave owl face. They complete his character.

Hope ya like it!

Reaching the top of the Eiffel tower i glanced at Ciel to see his cold glare towards the queen. Was this where everything would come to an end? Was this the final order to his and Sebastian's contract?

_Not if I can help it._

"Might I ask you something?" he called to the queen as her singing ceased.

"What is it?" Her majesty hummed.

"You didn't kill them: you made it beastly. Why?"

"Mind your language, Ciel" the queen warned as i gritted my teeth. She was the one who needed to watch what she said. And she'd already said enough. "I _cleansed_ them."

"That's what you call 'cleansing'? Demeaning the dead?!" The lord yelled his body growing tense. Demeaning was an understatement. There were no words that could match the death of his parents.

"Demeaning?" She murmured confused.

"That's right!"

"Demeaning...? I merely wanted to pay what tribute i could to the Phantomhives after they showed me such loyalty..." the queen bowed cupping her covered face as her voice started to crack. What did she have to cry about? She was the murderer. Was she just plain crazy?

"What?" The earl's voice shook with rage. The wind suddenly picked up blowing the majesty's hat away revealing silver hair and pale skin. She looked up with tears streaming down her face as my eyes widened. She was only a child. Ciel gasped as well as i felt the sense and turned with my hand at my hip. Ash smiled at me as he started to chuckle causing the young master to turn his attention on the guard.

"Surprised? She's all but aglow with youth, isn't she?" He questioned.

"Ash," Ciel breathed as the male angel jumped from his perch. He opened his arms wide as he walked towards us slowly. I kept my eyes on him, waiting for any stray movements.

"The loss of her beloved husband ended Her Majesty's days of happiness. In her grief over his death, she once tried to end her own life." He waltzed by using dramatic hand motions to tell her story. "I joined his body with her own, so that she might live with the man she loved forever."

Ciel gritted his teeth as he glared at the man in white. I could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

"His body...?" He spat and i remembered the previous conversation at the horrid reaper's library. Although, i was never exactly told of what happened to his parents, i knew it had been dreadful, and now i knew what he'd probably seen was the same disfigured face I'd seen at the abbey. If the queen and her husband had been joined together...so had they. I felt sick to my stomach.

"I can tell that my husband is pleased with my work. His body twinges inside me," the young queen said holding her hands to her heart as she sounded her heartbeat, "its the throbbing of life." Her words disgusted me and i was relieved Jin was long gone, never to hear this. "The joy of truly becoming one with the one you love... I felt if i gave the Phantomhives that same joy, it would not be a ghastly death at all."

Ciel's disgusted and shocked breath made my heart crack. How could any of this be real? It was too horrifying...

"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England to a world of perfect light. That aim had purged them of their own impurities, transforming Her majesty into the chaste girl you see before you. What a lofty aim! She is a worthy master for an angel" Ash sighed.

"Angel? Don't tell me you're—" Ciel's question was interrupted by the queen.

"Ash, at least let Ciel fall to your blade." Her words made me grab my gun instantly as i stepped in front of the earl with a heated glare. I tilted my head cocking the gun as a warning. The girl's large turquoise eyes widened as she smiled.

"Touch him," I hissed, "I _dare_ you."

"Do you, perhaps, love the Earl Phantomhive?" She questioned as I gripped my gun harder. "Ash's blade is a thing of beauty, but if you two were to become one, the possibilities would be endless. Ash has told me so much about you! Your impurities would be purified into a fit of exquisiteness! Your love—"

" _Love,"_ I started heatedly, "is not two people becoming one body _,_ " I spat, my voice cold, "it's two souls who care about one another. It's putting them before yourself!" I stressed strongly. "Your image of love is _revolting_ just like you."

"How silly of me," her majesty sighed, seemingly disappointed. "How could i be so blind? For someone like you could never be loved..."

My blood ran cold as her icy gaze penetrated me.

"Your uncleanliness rotted you from the inside out. You are _true_ filth with only pure wishes" she breathed as my hand began to shake. "And wishes like those for people like you..." she smiled. "Never come true."

I pulled the trigger.

My eyes burned with absolute loathing as a silver blade blocked the bullet, ricocheting the pellet to the stone floor. Ash grinned at me as i strengthened my stance.

"I shall draw my sword against the beauty of thy wisdom, and i shall punished the beast within thee." He brought the blade in front of his face, pointing towards the sky as the sign of war. "I shall bring thee down to the pit."

I cocked my gun and felt my power boil within me. The angel pointed his sword straight at my heart.

"May an immaculate heaven greet thee, (Y/n) (l/n) and Ciel Phantomhive."

He lunged as i felt my skin be pricked and with practiced movements, I disappeared and materialized above the angel just as Sebastian grabbed Ciel. As my body began to fall i pointed my gun down with squinted eyes. This monster was going to die one way or another and hopefully soon. The bullet sliced through smooth skin as the white mass dodged revealing a few drops of blood like Angela before. I blinked landing next to Ciel as i readied my gun again. The earl stared at me as i appeared and i gave him a glance as Sebastian spoke wondering where the woman angel was anyway.

"Your precious sword is meaningless if you can't land a blow" the demon mocked. His voice lowered so only we could hear. "This may be the end, my young master. Your orders?"

The boy's eye widened as his breath caught, yet he still stared at me. Had he just realized this? That made my heart constrict.

"To the end..." I whispered my promise as his blue eye bore into mine. Slowly his shock faded as a mask of determination took over. Turning his sight to the floor he only muttered two words.

"Kill Ash."

"Will that be all, my lord?" The demon smiled. Ciel's gloved hand tensed into a fist as he gritted his teeth, lips parting in rage.

" _Kill the Queen!_ "

"Ciel!" She cried.

"Very good," Sebastian stated. A blast of air blew my hair back as he leapt into the sky flinging multiple knives from a hidden source. The angel guarded his master as he too followed to the sky. I turned my sight on the queen ready to finished the latter order.

"How dreadful! Ciel, stop him! Ciel!" She yelled looking to the earl.

My eyes widened as i heard creaking and looked up to see the Eiffel tower be sliced by Ash's weapon. The aftermath fell to the streets below and i gasped dropping my gun as my hands spread out. My mind didn't know what to do, but my powers flickered to life as white spilled from hands and an orb formed around the tower catching the debris. As the heavy metal impacted the shield i cried out falling to my knees as i held what felt like the weight of the world in my hands.

"Ciel!" I choked out. "The people below!" I screeched feeling my hair fade to white. The worry of Jin being below made me send a wave of age to the pieces of the historical site stuck on my shield.

"Sebastian stop!" the earl shouted as i spread my fingers, my palms facing the ground as the white plate around the Eiffel absorbed the anchoring metal, turning them slowly to rust.

"Why?" I heard the demon speak as i gasped, my breathing becoming labored. Couldn't he just obey the simple order?!

"We've attracted attention," Ciel stated. "At this rate, the commotion will only get bigger."

"Why should we bother about them, my lord? They're only humans." Anger tore through me as all the rage for the butler spilled out of my mouth. All of my doubt towards him increased as who I had hoped to be somewhat caring vanished leaving me pissed thoroughly.

"You monster! Those are innocent lives down there!" I screamed heatedly. I should've known demons never cared about humans, only their meal. While angels were just as bad as them, they somewhat kept something alive, even if it was a monstrosity. My aunt had been right. Demons were monsters and could never be trusted.

"We're withdrawing!" Ciel ordered. An echoing chuckle sounded and I forced myself to look up as a flash of white entered the sky. Ash was escaping with the queen. I gritted my teeth and focused on aging the debris so no one would be crushed. I took even breaths and sighed as Jin spoke.

 _"You're almost done! Keep going!"_ He cried, determined as I groaned and felt my hands heat up, turning a raw red from where the white seeped out of them. My head shook of its own accord.

 _I can't!_ The sound of a sharp snap echoed as the overflow of power to a halt and all of the energy I had released backlash tremendously. The shield of time that had rusted away constricted, slamming into me and I let out a choked breath as I crashed to the floor. Pain reverberating up my spine.

_"(Y/n)!"_

Pounding footsteps and warm hands were felt as I was forced into a sitting position. I cried out, curling my hands into fists and dared to look at them. My eyes widened as blood spilled down my wrists in heaps splattering against my skirt and the floor. Pained tears fell from my eyes as I opened my hands and stared at the burnt skin, cracked and bleeding.

"Is...anyone hurt?" I sniffled looking to Ciel as the drowsiness started to kick in. He sighed shaking his head at me as he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled as the world tilted and rested against his chest as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm sorry..." I whispered starting to cry. "They got away..."

I shut my mouth feeling my throat burn. Pulling away from the earl I coughed up the coppery-tasting blood from going too far once again. Warm fingers brushed my face pulling my hair back as I vomited, the rough floor digging into the wounded palms of my hands. Unable to hold myself up anymore I collapsed against the warm body next to me and gasped for breath as the world spun into one big blur of motion. My head lolled towards the floor as a sense of obliteration enveloped me. I had reached my limit once more.

~~~

"Why did you stop me?"

The pained silence was interrupted by the annoyed tone of the demon as the carriage kept it's even pace. Ciel kept his gaze on the girl currently unconscious, her head resting on his lap as he smoothed her tangled hair from her face. Jin laid on her chest focused on healing the worst of her wounds, he seemed to be getting better at that.

"I told you: 'we would have attracted too much attention.' That's all." The earl said coldly.

"I see," Sebastian said low and numbly. Ciel's blue eye snapped to the butler as he lifted his gaze from the tortured girl in his arms.

"What are you trying to say?!" He hissed angrily.

"You told me what you wanted was vengeance against the ones who dragged you into hell." The young master looked back down at (y/n) at the remembrance of that day. "Did the vow you swore that day mean nothing?" The demon's voice was filled with disgust.

The day came much too clear to the Earl Phantomhive. He still felt the pain, the burn of embarrassment and rage. Bodies littering the floor like dead flies as he walked over them with a numbness that swallowed anything that had once been.

"I thought you had no doubts that day. Will you still swear loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"

Ciel smeared a drop of blood from the girl's lips as he spoke, "I never felt any loyalty to her to begin with. I just acted as the head of the Phantomhives."

"You've decided you value your soul, then?"

The question made the boy pause.

He was sure in some other dimension he would have answered with anger and annoyance lacing his tone. That dimension most likely wouldn't have held her, or he would have been idiotic and ignored her from the start, never letting that relationship grow to what it is now. Though, in this time and dimension, Ciel did not have an answer for his demon. His thoughts however answered his silence with her voice.

**_"Love," she started heatedly, "is not two people becoming one body," she spat, her voice cold, "it's two souls who care about one another. It's putting them before yourself!"_ **

Something had finally cracked within him when she said that.

"You seem tired, my lord. Please, return to the hotel and rest" the demon spoke coldly as dread filled his master. "Shall I drop (y/n) off at her room?"

"No." He said it almost instantly. Worry dragged him down and he would not let her leave his sight. "She'll stay on the couch" Ciel murmured hoping she'd heal quickly so he could see her smile again.

~~~

My eyes snapped open as I opened my mouth taking a deep breath as I sat up. Something tumbled off my chest. I looked down as Jin came to rest on my lap in his rabbit form, out cold. Touching him I felt a wave of fatigue hit me and pulled back hugging the familiar close. I kissed his head softly thanking him for the healing and checked my hands. They were nearly healed, but blisters were seen on the (s/c) skin. Aging things forward had burned the living hell out of me.

Taking in my surroundings I saw we were back at the hotel, only instead of being in my assigned room, I was in the living room of Ciel's sweet. Climbing off the couch I winced as weakness overtook me for a split second making me stumble onto my knees. Taking a moment to relax I look to my right and sighed as the earl laid asleep in his bed. Counting to three I got to my feet and felt Sebastian near.

Seeing a shadow dart across the window I hurried over and out onto the small deck overlooking the city's streets. Looking over the railing I heard a soft noise behind me and turned coming face to face with the demon. I stared at him as he did me. I wouldn't forget his earlier statement about humans in the midst of battle.

"It seems I made a mistake" he mused with a cold seriousness to his voice as i fought back a shiver of fear.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, surprised by how calm my voice was.

"Allowing you in that night," he replied as i squinted at him unafraid. "Maybe if i had not opened the door you would have moved on."

"Even if i had, this situation would have turned out the same," i stated bravely. "Maybe in some other dimension you devoured me, unable to ignore your hunger. Maybe i died before i ever muttered a word to Ciel..." i raised my chin in defiance as his red eyes bore into mine. "It wouldn't have mattered. Because this exact day would have ended similarly in this timeline."

"You sound so sure..." he frowned. "Then perhaps I should change things up a bit." I didn't even flinch as a knife rested against my throat.

"Go ahead," i whispered smiling. "It'll just soil you," i spat. "Sure, all the pain and anger in me will be divine on your tongue, but it still won't change anything."

"Testing me, our we? Do you not care for your soul?" He grinned, his eyes set aglow. He only wished i would make a contract with him. A witch's soul was enticing after all.

"No, i only care for those around me." i answered. "But since i have so much love, maybe that makes my soul something to me. Maybe that's why i share so much with him and you don't." The demon lost his grin as i grimaced. "I wish you hadn't turned to this" i whispered losing my cold front and giving in to my sincere side. "I care for you, Sebastian. You're my friend" i told him.

"A demon can be many things if he so desires" he whispers pulling his knife away from me as he stood straight. "But a demon will never be such a thing as a friend."

"Try," I uttered. "I'm sure you're still alive somewhere in my time or another. Just try one day, see where it gets you. If you were mine then you can be someone else's." For a split second i could have sworn he smiled, and not just some cocky or hungered grin, but a real smile. Bowing one final time he whispered two words.

"Au revoir."

And then he was gone.

My sense of him died down to nothing and all my bravery left me as i collapsed to the tiles. My shoulders shook as i cried softly letting the fear drain out of me from the days events. Everything had changed, or was it all just some nightmare that had drifted into a dream? Was Ciel really free of his demon? Could he live his life and start anew, with me by his side to help him through?

Wiping my eyes I stood and made my way over to the couch i had occupied. Jin still slept soundly and i sighed looking down at myself. Sebastian had been nice enough to clean most of the blood off me, but my clothes were ruined. Frowning i turned and relaxed as i spotted my new gun on the table and grabbed it. Glancing at the navyette i made way to the private bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My puffy red eyes stood out amongst the half white hair of mine. Gaining enough energy i time skipped to my room and back with my one bag. Stripping out of my dirtied clothing i left it to the morning to be fixed and washed my body with a wet cloth before changing into my nightgown. Putting my gun and it's holder into my bag i sighed.

Sitting back down on the couch i curled into the cushions and brought Jin closer to me for comfort. If Sebastian was really gone from here on out I would have to protect Ciel on my own, not to mention get him all the way back to London. Did he even have his money with him?

 _Guess we have to live off my savings for a while_ , i thought and closed my eyes.

~~~

I woke up just as the sun was doing so itself. Stretching i stilled and wondered if everything had really been a dream. Focusing on my senses I felt no sign of Sebastian and relaxed. That meant if the butler was gone i would be taking the lead as of now. Getting up i looked towards Ciel's room and saw his resting form. It would be a few hours before he got up. Grabbing my stuff i quickly went to change in the bathroom being as quiet as possible. When i was about to heal my dress from yesterday's event i paused, wondering just how much i would need my powers for today. If things went bad i would have to time skip possibly.

Washing as much of the blood off as i could i folded my uniform and put it away changing into my trousers and top as well as Ciel's jacket. Giving myself a look of determination i set off to make breakfast. Being in a hotel made the action a bit difficult. I could cook breakfast, but for Ciel's standards? Not likely. I could order breakfast, but since we probably didn't have any money, or i couldn't afford it with my savings... Sighing i decided to do what would most likely end badly.

Head down to the kitchen and steal a meal.

Luckily i had been in the kitchen the day before when we had arrived. Sebastian had prepared lunch there while i watched and delivered the courses.

Soon enough I had snatched a tray and a basket filled with bread and cheese back up to the room. I was relieved the navyet was still asleep and decided to eat my own breakfast before he woke up.

Munching on bread and cheese and sipping my cup of tea I smiled when Jin awoke staring at the food. He was still tired so i passed him a croissant and watched him eat silently. With enough food left over for lunch I covered the basket with the under cloth it came with and stood dusting myself free of crumbs. Hearing movement I turned seeing Ciel shift in his bed.

Walking over i saw his face contorted in confusion as he breathed a bit heavier than normal. Growing scared that he was sick i inched closer. Maybe he was just having a nightmare? Suddenly his eyes opened revealing a bright blue orb and his contract sign, though it was immensely faded. Perhaps it would always be with him?

 _Or Sebastian isn't gone yet_ , i thought worriedly.

"(Y/n)?" His morning voice made me smile.

"Morning." i said softly as he sat up looking at me like i was about to faint. "I'm fine" i smile, assuring him as i showed him my nearly healed hands and normal colored hair. Relaxing, he sighed and glanced around. He was probably wondering why his butler wasn't here. "Ciel, he..." I started and frowned. "Sebastian's gone." It was better to just rip off the band aid. The boy laid shocked for a moment or two before he frowned shaking his head.

"I should have known" he muttered clearly knowing something i didn't. "Even a demon has given up on me" he sighed.

"But I haven't" i stated as the earl looked up at me frowning. "And I won't" i added, promising him. He stared before nodded once and i took a breath. "Your breakfast is on the table. Go ahead and eat then I'll help you get dressed" i told him turning to leave the bedroom.

A hand on my arm made me stop and look over my shoulder. His gaze was somewhere else, a stiff frown gracing his features.

"We can take our time." I told him as he blinked. "But we have to get going sometime today. London's far when you don't have much of a ride." i state sitting down on the mattress. Ciel keeps his hand on my arm, his grip firm like i would disappear any second. "I'm not leaving you." i whispered as he nodded again.

"...Was all this for the best...?" He muttered sounding so confused it broke my heart.

"You can list people as pawns, Ciel, but the fact that you saved people will always be for the best. You...might have lost your wish." I frowned. "But I'll help you fulfill it."

"You nearly died because of it and I'm not so sure i want it anymore..." he whispered.

"Whatever you choose, I'll follow." i smiled covering his hand with mine as he finally let go holding my hand instead.

"It's time to leave this all behind." he stated strongly growing straighter. "We're going home."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Whoa. Two words. DRAMA BOMB!

For all you lovely Instagram addicts I do in fact have an Instagram by the same name that I go by on here (that's FanficGirl2727 if you're new to the story and just speeding through because you love it so much). Over on Welcome to My Life on my profile are sneak peaks of upcoming stories or chapters as well as pictures I have edited specifically for this story. There are even scrapped ideas for Years to Seconds that just never made it or were changed drastically. Pretty interesting if you ask me.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What media site or game app are you most addicted to?

Answer for moi; At the moment I am addicted to my Wattpad, Instagram, Quotev, and Archive of Our Own and always check over my photos and my editing app for said photos.

 


	85. Chapter 85

Hope ya like it!

"Hey, no" I scolded as Ciel reached to look in the basket. "That's our lunch" i told him grabbing the handle as i pulled it away teasingly. The earl sulked.

"Today's going to be a long day, then" he muttered.

"You've got company at least" i shrugged and he sighed standing.

"I'm finished" he stated heading towards his room.

"Alright, put your pants on and I'll do the rest" i called not noticing his blush as he glared at me from behind.

"I can dress myself!" He barked.

"Okay then" i waved cleaning up breakfast. It was the least i could do for stealing it. Getting Jin up from his nap i apologized and caught him up on the current situation.

 _"I have to carry both of you?"_ He whined.

"Not now, but later on if we can't find a ride. You said you could change into a horse" i frowned.

 _"Yeah, but just for you..."_ he pouted as i patted his head and left him to sleep once more. Going to my bag currently laying on the floor i sighed seeing my gun would have to stay in it. My pant's couldn't hide the holster like my skirt did. Digging around my stained uniform i froze seeing my journal and touched it's cover lightly. It would have one heck of an update when there was time.

Hearing footsteps i turned and hid a smile as Ciel glared at the floor his button terribly mismatched. I didn't say a word as i walked over and began fixing them as well as flattening his collar. Glancing up i smiled at his crazy bed head and smoothed his navy locks down. Glancing him up and down i saw all that was left was his shoes, jacket, hat, and eye patch.

"Where's your eye patch?" I hummed looking around. I perked up as i spotted the black cover on his bedside table and walked over gabbing the slim leather strings. Patting the mattress as i grinned at the earl he walked over with a relaxed frown on his face as i grabbed his boots and sat them down beside me. Placing the eye patch on his eye he held it on for me as i thanked him and tied the strings behind his head, not realizing i was leaning a bit too close. When i backed up i spotted a small blush on Ciel's face and brushed it off as embarrassment for a girl having to play butler. Getting on my knees i grabbed his right shoes and proceeded to putting them on and tying the laces.

"Have you done this before?" Ciel muttered.

"Well, there was that one time at the circus and while we were in 'prison'..." I hummed laying my hands on my lap as i looked up at him. "But you took care of your shoes then" i teased getting up and grabbing his jacket and top hat. Handing them to him he stood and i stripped the bed of the thin sheets folding them to fit in my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"It might get cold." i shrugged. "Now i can only carry so much so what do you want me to pack for you? I can ditch my other set of clothes" i said pulling out my red skirt and black top.

"Forget it" Ciel muttered as i blinked.

"Why? It's just my clothes, i don't want to make you wear dirty ones when there's room" i explained tossing the clothes I'd bought onto the bed as i went over to his wardrobe and grabbed another outfit. If I was doing the math right we'd only be on the road (plus going by boat) for a day or two, three at latest. But since i could time skip a good acre or two and Jin could carry us on horseback I was pretty sure we'd make it there in no time. "Alright, you have any money with you? I should put it away" i sighed putting my hands on my hips as i nodded at my bag.

"Won't we need it?"

"Not if i can help it. We need the money for the boat ride, or a place to stay if we don't make it there today." Hearing him sigh the sound of change rustling made me turn as he held out a leather pouch. I thanked him taking the money and laying it in my pack alongside my own saving. "Guess it time to find a ride, hopefully, and start the journey back home" i smiled.

"You seem awfully motivated" the lord commented.

"Well, I have you to look after as well as Jin. If i don't have high spirits we wont get anywhere" i waved off missing a soft stare from Ciel as i shrugged my bag on. Heading to the living room i grabbed our lunch basket as well as Jin. He was still slightly groggy so he took to my smaller jacket pocket sleeping in his snake form. Catching Ciel's eye on Jin's hideout i gave a small sigh. "He's worn out from healing me. Hopefully we won't need him until this afternoon" i shrug.

"Need him?"

"He'll turn into a horse when we get tired of walking" i informed him making my way towards the door. "Let's get going" i breathed opening the door for the earl. He walked by with a calm outlook as my nerves turned jittery. Hopefully my memory to get back to London was as good as i hoped it was.

~~~

"Excuse me, sir?" I called politely as a blonde headed man loaded barrels onto a cart. He turned with a tired frown as i smiled at him. "Sorry to bother you, but could you by chance take us to the Port of Calais?"

"I guess so..." he seemed a bit put off by my politeness it seemed, eyeing me warily. "But i can only take you so far, I'm goin' in the opposite direction where the roads meet" he informed.

"That's fine. We can make it from there" i smiled.

"Alright then, hop in" he muttered jumping from the cart. Heading around to the back i climbed up first and held a hand out to Ciel. He accepted the help and i pulled him up to sit next to me behind the barrels.

"With pay, maybe he would have taken us the whole way" the navyet muttered bringing his knees to his chest as he laid his head in his arms.

"Or he might have cheated us and still dropped us off at the meeting point." i added. "People are cruel to those with more money. A bit of politeness can go a long way" i shrugged as the cart lurched forward making me jump. The ride began and i watched the city of Paris disappear until only green grass and a few trees surrounded us. We both stayed quiet, worry dragging us down for what would happen from here on out. When i was just about to doze off the carriage came to a stop and the back board lowered.

"This is where the roads meet" the man grunted helping me down with his hand as i thanked him. Ciel jumped down by himself. The man pointed down the dirt road to our right. "Head that way, make a few turns here and there, you should get to the port by nightfall."

"Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot" i told him as the earl started down the trail. "Have a safe trip!" I waved going to catch up with him as the carriage driver gave a small wave and headed back to his driver's seat. I sighed coming to an even pace with Ciel as we began our walk. "It's pretty out here" i said after awhile taking in a few trees as we passed them.

"What is there to deem 'pretty'?" Ciel muttered.

"Just nature." i shrugged. "I find cities beautiful too, but barren meadows and such appeal to me a bit more for some reason."

Silence fell on us again.

~~~

Eventually my stomach spoke up with a loud gurgle as i laughed blushing slightly, voicing that it was probably lunch time by now. Pulling the sheet out of my bag i laid it on a comfy patch of grass and sat down. Ciel followed in my lead as i laid the basket in between us and pulled Jin from his confinement. We ate quietly until our stomachs were filled and Jin surprised me with shifting into a horse.

 _"I'm feeling energetic now,"_ was all he said as he got on his knees. _"You're going to be in the front by the way"_ Jin stated as i laughed and cleaned up the sheet. Grabbing the basket i hooked my arm under the handle and grunted climbing into Jin's furry back with a bit of effort.

"Come on, Ciel" i called patting Jin's back. The earl sighed, muttering under his breath and climbed on as well. "Might want to hold on." i stated feeling Jin shift to get to his feet. The lord grabbed my waist just as my familiar got to his front his legs and soon evened out as his back legs went straight. Starting off in a slow trot I hummed holding my basket in front of me and after awhile grew annoyed from the sun in my eyes. I would just have to put up with it.

~~~

Dozing off for awhile i opened my eyes as Jin sat down panting a bit. I noticed night had finally fallen. Seeing a bit of light in the distance I hopped off my familiar and rewarded him with a big hug and pat. Ciel slid off as well.

"You did so well!" i smiled as Jin shifted into a snake too tired to move as i picked him up and placed him in my jacket. Ciel yawned and i wondered if he'd dozed off any. At least we hadn't slid off in our light sleep if he had. "Almost there" i cheered quietly grabbing the basket that had tumbled to the floor as we set off towards the town. My legs ached a bit, but soon enough we'd be resting in a hotel room, if we could afford one.

Walking into the town i read the signs and perked up as i saw a hotel. Digging through my bag i pulled out our money and hurried inside with Ciel dragging behind. A man dozed off behind a desk as i walked up.

"Hello, sir?" I called and with a small snore he woke opening his eyes. Seeing a bottle on his desk i would assume he'd been drinking. The sight of alcohol made my stomach twist. "Could we have a room for the night, please?" The man opened his mouth and spotted the pouch on the counter nodding. Signing my name on a piece of paper and paying the man he passed me a key and i thanked him heading up the steps. Ciel followed silently.

Getting to the room i opened it with a yawn and let him step inside first. Seeing a small chair in the corner and a bed i took to the corner setting my bag down as i stretched.

"You go ahead and change into your nightclothes" i called grabbing his nightgown from my bag as well as mine. I turned to hand it to him and frowned seeing him on the bed. He was lost in thought. Walking over i knelt down as he stared at the floor. "You okay?" I asked softly looking up at him. He blinked, focusing on me and nodded. I sighed and stood taking his hat off as well as his shoes. "We'll sleep the ache off and I'll see if we can afford ticket for the ferry back home."

"And if we can't afford it?" The earl questioned getting to his feet as he grabbed his night clothing from me.

"Then stowaways we shall be" i grinned with a small wink as he huffed and headed to the small bathroom in the room. Hurrying to change before he got out i grabbed a pillow from the bed and the sheet i'd brought with us. Whipping it free of a bit off dirt i got comfortable on my chair and sighed. Jin slithered from my jacket and hopped onto my side resting as a rabbit.

"What are you doing?" Ciel called as i opened my eyes groggily.

"Sleeping" i muttered not turning to face him.

"There is a bed if you can't tell."

"Hardy har." i breathed. "That's for you, Ciel."

"You'll wake with a crick in your neck."

"So be it..." i yawned once more shutting my eyes. Hearing a sigh i drifted to sleep.

~~~

She'd slept in a bed with him once before, the earl thought, and there was plenty of room to spare. Sighing he sat on the cheap mattress watching (y/n)'s curled up form in the chair as she drifted to sleep, Jin in her lap. The day had been tiring and filled with too much silence. His inner turmoil had dragged his thoughts away from the fact he had her all to himself for once, minus the sleeping familiar.

When (y/n) seemed to be in a deep sleep at last the young lord yawned and got up plucking the out cold rabbit from her lap and setting him down in the top of the chair's back. He didn't stir. Reaching under her body Ciel lifted her light form and moved her to the bed quietly and as softly as possible. He wondered how she could be so light, even if she was a witch.

When she was tucked in and still sound asleep the earl moved Jin to the spot in the chair his master had occupied and climbed into the bed as well. Urging himself not to grow any closer to the girl before him the young Phantomhive remembered his dream from the previous night. Abberline had appeared telling him he could live a new life with her, meaning (y/n) no doubt. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't push away the boiling hatred for the angel and queen. He wanted them dead, but doing that would leave his soul as dinner for the demon.

**_"You've decided you value your soul, then?"_ **

Ciel winced at his voice and sighed closing his eyes. It's not that he valued it anymore than when he'd made the contract it was just...her. She'd sounded so strong when she voiced that love was meant to be shared between two souls and not one body, and that statement had triggered something. Ciel Phantomhive did not value his soul, but the love for the girl sleeping next to him did. And that was enough to stop the demon for a day, but next time...

He wasn't sure if it would be enough.

~~~

The nightmare seemed familiar, but any detail or memory was wiped away when i opened my eyes. Sighing i shifted and froze as something else did to. My face grew hot as i noticed i wasn't curled up on the chair anymore.

 _Damn him!_ I thought seeing Jin jump slightly in the chair i was _suppose_ to be in. Luckily he stayed asleep too lazy to see what was happening at the moment. I turned my head to see the navyet's sleeping face as he spooned me from behind, his lips nearly brushing my neck. He sighed sending a warm breath down my spine as i tensed gritting my teeth at the feeling. Quickly blinking out of embrace i hit the floor and cursed quietly getting to my feet as i headed to the bathroom to change.

When I was done I quickly left the room to ask the man from the previous night if the port was nearby. Luckily he was sober and answered my questions with ease.

Ciel was up when i went back to the room and i told him the bathroom was free, avoiding his gaze as i packed up the sheet on the chair i was supposed to wake up in.

"Sleep well?" I hummed accusingly at the earl as i buttoned his shirt.

"Yes, I did" he answered seriously as i pursed my lips at him. "And you?"

"Oh, I was comfortable" i said honestly. "But you tend to sleep cuddle" i teased as his eye widened, but quickly relaxed.

"Do I?"

"Absolutely."

"I see now why you were so flustered that morning at the circus, then" he smirked teasing me right back as my cheeks tinted red.

"Don't act smug, I'm a victim!" I stated.

"How are you such when you said you were comfortable?" He mused as i gave up groaning in frustration. It was no use trying to embarrass him, it always rebounded on me in the end.

When we were all set the lord and I checked out of the hotel and hurried down to the docks where the ferry lied. Unfortunately we didn't have enough money for tickets, i realized after checking the price with a stranger.

"Stowaways then." i nodded grabbing Ciel's hand and telling him to be still.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as i shushed him.

"Just be still." i ordered as he sighed and did as he was told. I imagined the storage on the boat and tapped into my talents. Blinking i smiled at the crates around us and held my chin up in confidence. "Ta da" i beamed as Ciel rolled his eyes. He was used to my powers by now.

~~~

The boat set off for London as Ciel and I walked around the storage part of the ferry to try and keep our minds off the boredom to come. It was then I realized i hadn't gotten breakfast for any of us, or lunch. When i was about to apologize voices sounded and the earl yanked me between two crates as we laid our backs flat against the wood being as quiet as possible. The men passed speaking to one another as i shuttered and frowned. That was not a good sign. The sound of a crate moving made me cringe—

"He he he. Found you, my lord."

"U-Undertaker?" Ciel sputtered surprised as i sighed and turned to face the silver haired man. The earl stepped out of our hiding spot as the reaper held out a pot of what looked like dog treats. He looked away, but his stomach said otherwise.

"I'm sorry i forgot about breakfast..." i murmured and sighed. "Want a joke, then, Undertaker?" I hummed knowing Jin would eat anything and i had the bravery to at least try one of the biscuits. The reaper laughed listening intently.

"I'd be delighted" he crackled. I sighed trying to think of one that would tickle his fancy.

"What did one casket say to the sick casket?" I hummed.

"And what would that be?"

"Is that you coffin?" I counted three silent seconds before the Undertake chuckled and held the pot out to me. I accepted it and giggled as Ciel glared at my sense of humor. Jin hopped out of my pocket laying on the floor in his rabbit form. I fed him a biscuit warily and he seemed to enjoy them. Sitting down i took a bite of the bone shaped treats and found them well enough to eat. The young master eventually gave in and tried one as we made conversation with the reaper.

"See, that fussy bloke Will captured me. Apparently he'll been shorthanded in the London area, so he roped me into this by promising to waive my library fines" Undertaker said.

"The London Area?" Ciel spoke a bite of biscuit in his mouth.

"Wait shorthanded?" I questioned and my eyes widened. "As in a lot of people are going to...?"

"Yes," Undertaker answered, "we have to collect a great many souls in London tonight."

My mouth opened as my eyebrows creased in worry.

"Look at that!" A man yelled somewhere else on the boat as our heads turned.

"What is it?!"

"Ah, so it's begun" he sung as i stood grabbing Jin and sliding him into my pocket. Ciel followed after me as i made my way up onto the higher deck. Getting outside, wind greeted me as well as early night. People were lined up at the railing of the boat and i squeezed passed and stopped dead in my tracks.

Fire had swallowed London whole.

A whistle sounded as i kept my eyes glued to the city.

"They certainly put on quite the show!" Undertaker commented. "I must be on my way."

I turned as Ciel called after the reaper and followed as he hurried to catch the silver head.

"Why did you come here?" he asked once the man had stopped.

"You and i have a lot of history together" the man spoke. "So i thought I'd give you a fair warning. My lord, in just a little while..." My heart constricted as i prayed what he was about to say wasn't what I dreaded most of all. He was a reaper and that did not bode well if he was giving Ciel a warning.

 _Please_...

"...You will die." His words cut through the noise distancing any sounds as silence wrapped around me, drowning me like the water i feared. I couldn't breathe suddenly and my legs shook as i faltered leaning to the side. Someone called my name and a small hand clasped my wrist.

 _He's going to die_... I thought as my heart beat thundered in my ears. _I won't be strong enough...to save him.._. Something burned in my chest as I gritted my teeth. My hands curled into fists as i focused on the reaper. No, I wasn't going to listen to this bloke. He was wrong. Ciel was not going to die, not while was I was around.

"He won't die" I stated strongly, but quietly as the Undertaker grinned.

"And what makes you so sure, deary?"

"I'm a witch." I said, "Time is my talent. It doesn't matter if I have rip it apart..." My eyes widened as determination swept over me, not leaving any room for doubt. "He will _not_ die."

"Oh, he, he. Very interesting~" Undertaker cackled before disappearing into the crowd. I sighed and shifted the grip on my wrist onto my hand as I faced the friend of mine.

"If i am to die..." he whispered his gaze turning away. I stepped forward forcing him to look at me.

"You won't." i shook my head.

"If I do," he started again as his free hand lifted grazing over mine as I cupped his face. "Just...keep smiling."

My heart ached as I nodded.

"Anything else?" I hummed. He cracked a small smirk as he pulled my hand from his face and in return held mine in his.

"We'll see if the time comes" he played off as I scoffed at him.

"I was expecting more," I sighed. Suddenly the boat shifted sharply, sending the whole deck of balance as we stumbled. Ciel held my hand in a secure grip.

"We have to go." he frowned pulling me behind him as we rushed to the front of the ferry where the captain lied. "What are you doing?!" He barked at a man as he stared off at the burning city.

"We can't go back to London like this" the man answered. "We'll have to hang about these waters for awhile and—"

"What? We're almost there!" The earl look distressed as i gripped his hand tightly. I called his name. He looked at me as I nodded.

"I can do it" I told him. I had to accept his wish. He wanted to go home, but it could be gone by now. And if he was to die... The last thing i could do for him was grant any last requests he had. Pulling me to a secluded part of the deck i felt his hands on mine and looked up giving him a small grin.

"Be still" i said as he stared at me doing as he was told. Looking to the burning city i focused on a spot and took a deep breath. My powers rippled inside of me as air flew passed. My heart leaped to my throat as we fell onto a stone sidewalk. It had been a bit lower than the boat deck it seemed. I sighed pushing myself off Ciel's chest as i apologized and coughed at the smell of smoke. Hearing yells i looked up at the flaming street as men cornered one of their own and a fight broke out. A roar went up as a crowd started ranting.

"Kill the French! Kill the French!"

"The war's started..." i whispered as Ciel and i got to our feet. The queen had gotten what she wanted. "They think the France attacked us?" i muttered and the earl frowned at the group of beaters.

"We have to go." he muttered grabbing my hand once more as we took off down the street. My eyes widened as we neared the flaming part of the city. Ciel slowed taking in the destruction as my heart pounded in my chest. "What is this?" He breathed as people ran passed us towards the docks. I pulled the young lord closer as people hurried by and closed my eyes turning away as i spotted a girl crying her mother laid by her side, dead or out cold. A burnt corpse laid to our right as well.

"Oh God..." i whispered terrified. Ciel cupped my head to his chest forcing me to not look. Pulling me alongside him we walked down the burning street that reminded me a lot of what i assumed hell to be. I felt an ache in my back as well as pricks in my skin, and a shutter came to me as well. Everything was here. Demons, angels, reapers, and then there was me, the witch.

This was the end.

Hearing a rumble above Ciel tightened his grip on me and someone screamed. Suddenly a weight slammed into us knocking us onto out backs as the floor shook, something crashing near us. I gritted my teeth and looked up gasping.

"What's the matter with you, yes?!" Mey Rin yelled looking angry as her eyebrows went up. "U-Uh, y-young master? (y/n)-chan?!"

"What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned worriedly. The red headed backed away bowing her head as she clasped her hands together.

"I apologize, my lord, yes! It's my job to protect the mansion, yes, but....but i..." Ciel helped me to my feet as dread filled me.

"Calm down. I'm not criticizing you. Please tell me why you're here" he spoke clearly. The maid looked up with tears in her eyes.

" _It's Plu-Plu_!" She sobbed.

"Pluto?" We questioned. Jin grew confused as well moving around in my pocket. I told him to stay put.

"Take me to him" Ciel ordered as Mey Rin bowed and took off running as we followed close behind.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Plu Plu no! Bad dog! Sebastian you didn't train him to resist angel persuasion! Bad demon! BAD EVERYTHING!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Whats the longest trip you've ever been on? Where would you hate to travel to?

Answer for moi; When I was really little we went somewhere far away that I can not name for the life of me, but anyway I think it took like a few days? Maybe a week? And the dessert or somewhere freezing cold. What even are these questions?

 


	86. Chapter 86

Hope ya like it!

My heart hammered against my chest as the earl and I followed the blubbering maid. The air was littered with smoke and crackling debris, causing my throat to tighten and my eyes to itch from the dry sensation. My focus roamed, seeing all that was on fire and who had fallen victim to the deadly disaster. I hoped the flames hadn't reached home, but I knew better than to think such a thing.

 _No... Pluto would have burned it down first..._ I gritted my teeth as tears sprang to my eyes, only helping the dusted rims of my eyelashes with their moisture.

Everything was falling apart. All the heartfelt memories were being crushed to ash right before me and the disquieted concern for the Phantomhive mansion loomed, dragging my pulsating heart into a pit of despair. Mey Rin, Ciel and I raced onto a stone walkway and with stinging eyes. I looked ahead as two forms grew near. Finny and Bard. A gun in the cook's hands made me falter in my movement. This was going to end in death if Pluto was gone. What made him do all of this in the first place?

"Mey Rin why the hell did you bring the young master and (y/n) here?!" Bard yelled as he noticed us. His eyes were wide with a worried fury in those sky blue irises.

"He insisted, yes!" I turned my attention upwards as the red head spoke with urgency. My eyes widened at the silvery creature above, bringing hell to all those below.

 _Oh, Pluto.._. The demon hound howled sibilating fire from his mouth as his collar glowed in the light of the chaos he'd created. His eyes were wide and bleak as they stared upon his surroundings with a numb ferocity that was not the animal's own.

"Pluto!" Ciel growled, pulling me back to the desperate reality as he glared at the hound. The boy was furious, but I could see the anguish that slipped through the anger. Pluto was a part of the Phantomhive few, someone we had grown close to, all of us, in some way. This canine could not be the cause of this destruction. He was doing the deed, yes, but not by his own choice it seemed. The creature was being controlled and from all the two angels we'd encountered I was sure one of them were behind this sick anarchy.

"What are you doing?" The earl spat as the servants winced at his tone.

"W-well... We wanted Plu-Plu to turn back to how he was... We're sorry!" Finny bowed apologetically. He was the closest to the beast that stood above us and my heart cracked realizing not even the sweet gardener could break through the insanity put on the demon hound.

"But I'm out of tranquilizers" Bard stated. That's why he had the gun? To try and put him to sleep? I closed my eyes at their endeavor and heaved a deep breath. Nothing was going to work on Pluto now. He was too far gone.

"Are you kidding me?" Ciel questioned. "You have _real_ bullets don't you?"

My head lowered. I knew this would end in the canine's demise, but I still felt the heavy weight on my heart of his ultimate death. The servants voiced their confusion, not wanting to kill the demon dog. But if they hadn't gotten any further in saving him, then Pluto would have to be put down.

"He's gone," I spoke up, opening my watery eyes to the usual three and I worried for the whereabouts of the fourth. "Look at his eyes," I instructed, pleading. "That's not our Pluto." I shook my head as Mey Rin and Finny tensed holding back sniffles with tight frowns. "That's a monster. And he's hurting _innocent people_. He has to go." The words forced themselves from my strained throat as I gritted my teeth, holding back tears. I had to be strong. Pluto wasn't the only relevance of this war; this wasn't the end. There was another enemy to face, a whole other strife to get through.

"You three know full well how wretched it is to have your pride stolen, to live without even a clear purpose!" Ciel said strongly trying to give the two men and woman the strength to finish what had been started. "This is an order: Baldroy, Mey Rin, Finnian...kill that demon hound!"

I looked up with tears in my eyes as well as the rest of the servants and nodded to them all. With a firm salute they obeyed.

"Yes, sir!" As they readied their weapons Ciel turned pulling me behind him without any say so. My eyes stayed glued to the servants as we sped away from them.

 _Stay safe..._ I wanted everyone to be here when this was all over, but that was just another wish that wouldn't come true wasn't it? I looked ahead numbly to see a stray horse and watched the earl mount it nimbly. He held out a hand to help me up having let go.

"Ciel..." I whispered, doubt filling my voice.

"To the end, you promised" he stated with a heated gaze.

"To the end and further," I replied breathlessly taking his hand, "but...what about home?" I asked worriedly as I got seated behind him.

"I have to finish what I started." No more discussion about it, that's what his tone revealed. If we arrived to a peaceful town, maybe things would be different, but all this disaster was bringing back the revenge he desired, and all I could do was follow in his footsteps.

The young lord whipped the reigns roughly on the steed as gunshots sounded in the distance. I gritted my teeth at the pained howl that split through the air like a brandished whip. The horse jumped into a gallop as I held onto Ciel's waist laying my forehead against his back as I cried softly, unable to hold it back any longer.

We'd lost one friend and I prayed we wouldn't lose anymore.

~~~

Everything was a blur and I felt my stomach twist in unease as we arrived at the palace. The guards said nothing when Ciel approached them, requesting an audience with the queen. They were stone cold and I sensed dread as we walked passed hesitantly. They didn't so much as even glance at us.

Getting inside a whole line of soldiers greeted us on either side as we made our way down a long carpet. Our footsteps echoed as Ciel looked around, wary as well. The silence was haunting, making me feel vulnerable as I stuck close to the navyette.

"Time has stopped. Is this a trap?" He muttered as I gripped his hand afraid. I felt him look down and he frowned out of the corner of my eye. I didn't want him to know how scared I really was, but by how tight I held his hand it probably showed. The earl quickened his steps in the next second. "No time to worry about that, come on."

We sprinted down the hall coming to ones that held no sign of life at some point. They were empty feeling, but filled to the brim with decorations. It was both spacious, yet restricting at the same time. Fear rose in my chest as we ran the corridors and I tried to put on my brave front, but it was cracking. Something bad was approaching and I sensed it.

Stopping at the sight of an open door Ciel advanced towards it, slowly as the sound of music made me tense. The tune sent waves of fear through my body as we walked into the dark room. The earl and I both froze at the sight of a body on a bed. My breath caught.

"The queen..." Ciel murmurs, shocked as she lays dead, her eyes wide open as she rots from her chest to a quarter of her face. The decaying skin oozed a disgusting air that wound around me like a dying snake trying to strangle what was left of my bravery away. I turned to stop myself from vomiting as I closed my pocket to trap Jin inside before he came out curious. He shifted, but made no comment. The familiar didn't want to come out at all.

Movement catches my eye and I peer up as a woman screams, covering her mouth in horror. A servant of the queen no doubt. Guards yell at the ruckus and Ciel runs as I'm pulled behind him shortly after. The guardians roar of intruders, and apparently we had just been framed of murder. As if we weren't dealing with enough already, lets just add being murder suspects to the mix.

The earl makes a sharp turn after we'd traveled down too many halls to keep count. We stumble through a pair of doors, bustling against marble tiles. Coming to a stop a massive ballroom greets us. My throat tightens as guards spill in behind us and we're forced to the middle of the room, my heartbeat growing faster and faster, threatening to burst from my chest. The protectors of the queen ask for our names, us at gunpoint while glaring our forms down. Holding my hand impossibly tighter, Ciel raised his head. His eye was clear with a calm violence hidden beneath the blue that grew every second, impending to lash out.

"I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive!" He stated firmly.

"Phantomhive? So the Queen's guard dog has turned against her?" A guard bellows astonished.

"I've cast off that name. And we're not the ones who killed her majesty" Ciel concluded.

"Do you think you can talk your way out of this?!" Their guns lift higher as a warning. My powers start to drift to the surface, weary of the next outcome. My own fear causes me to welcome their presence instead of pushing them further down. I could only take a deep breath and wait for the conniption to burst into life.

"No, probably not," the earl frowns, "but I can't come to a stop here!"

No, he couldn't. Ciel had too much to live for. Those three 'imbeciles' expected us home. I expected the same of them if it was even there any more. Even if it wasn't there was still a chance to start anew and Ciel deserved that life far more than I did.

It was a promise, I would make sure he'd get it, no matter what.

A guard blinked and the trace of movement erupted into something far more damaging as I let go of Ciel's hand.

Something shifted inside of me and everything slowed to a snail's pace as my powers overflowed from their prison to try and protect me.

Jin cries out my name, realization hitting him as I move in front of the earl and my hair jumps around me as it blinks to a blindingly bright white from the sudden charge of energy and usage. My shield came to life as the trigger was pulled and my aunt's voice echoed in my mind as the bullet penetrated my wall.

**_"Like if someone shot a bullet at you, it'd hit the shield and stay in midair until your power ran out or you stopped using it."_ **

The glistening wall rippled as I gritted my teeth taking a terrified breath.

**_"Though, by how new you are to creating it, the shield would probably only slow it down..."_ **

It's all too familiar, the pain that I felt as the bullet sliced through my front burying deep inside, but not strong enough to continue on. The force pushed me back as I bent, choking on my previous breath. Blood immediately seeps through the wound in my side as my shield flickers and disappears like a dying light in the midst of darkness.

Jin's shattering scream sounds in my head as tears spring to my eyes, time going by so slowly as I collapse to the floor and a shadow looms over me. His ivory hair shines within the light of the ballroom as does his golden eyes and I spot Ciel's blue eye above me as well, wide in shock. I smile weakly at them both. Agony pulses through me and I wince, bringing my hand up to cup's Jin glistening face. Poor thing had to feel this, I wish he didn't have to.

 _It's alright_ , I think calmly, wanting nothing more than for him to know it was okay. _It's alright..._

Gold eyes shimmer as tears slip from them and a silent shriek tore from his throat, not to be heard by the silence engulfing me. Movement blurs around Jin as my eyelids grow heavy. A pool of warmth surrounds me, most likely my blood, and something slips underneath my head lifting my gaze to one I had come to love so much. I blinked slowly taking one more breath.

"I'm sorry, I might break my promise." I apologize, not sure if the words come out or not as everything initiated from black to regular lighting to white. The earl mouths something as prickling starts in my skin, alerting me who exactly disturbs my tense form up as my head lolls back. I try to think of what Ciel had said as everything moves quickly, yet somehow in slow motion. Jin is with me, somewhere within the ache. I focus on the memory of the young master's lips as he spoke.

"I still had one more request."

 _Of all the things you could've said_ , I think half tired, half annoyed, _you say that._ I would have laughed, but I wasn't capable of it at the moment. _Of course, you would do that, ugh... Bastard_. Ciel knew I would do anything to grant him his wishes. I was determined to survive, but God the pain was _agonizing_. I wasn't sure if I would be able to heal a bullet shot. I wanted to desperately, though. He wanted one last request. He still had a future. They all did...

And I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to be with them, so much it hurt.

_Jin greeted me with a book in his hands as he spoke animatedly about a movie he wanted to go see when we went back to my time. A tattooed hand pushed his head down as he frowned glaring up at my aunt as the woman laughed, shaking her head at me. She was saying how stupid the film was, spoiling the ending as my familiar yelled in frustration, whining over the spoilers as he clamped his hands over his ears. Sear was in the background, laughing and coming over to apologize with a soft smile in place._

_The servants came into play, Mey Rin fumbling down the steps with a new vase in her hands as she fell. Laying in a tangled mess while the saved ornament was in my arms, we laughed out of relief. Then Bard was showing me the ways of dynamite as his eyes light up along with his cigarette. I steal the cancer stick from him to step on, clearly frustrated with his habit. He laughed at me, scratching the back of his head as I scolded him. Then there was Finny as I laid a baby bird in his hands with a broken wing. He stares at it, deeply mesmerized. Giggling, the gardener pets it ever so gently with the capability of controlling his strength. Finally, Tanaka stands before me in his rare, normal state as he commences with combat lessons, being stern when I mess up or goof around childishly. Eventually, we turn to dance steps as we smile and talk of the day's events with a calm friendliness in place._

_Sebastian's there as well, talking to a stranger in the far distance. He was smiling, and it was a true smile as he spoke. The demon's crimson eyes lit up with a subdued joy that I had never seen before. The stranger speaking with him laughs. As I watch them, relaxed and silent, warmth spreads over my lower back as an arm pulls me to a soft, but sturdy side. We fit like two puzzle pieces and I recognize his touch and turn, gazing up into the serene blue eye and the most charming smile one could imagine._

_What is this?_ I think confused. _I don't remember any of this..._ Yet everything felt so nostalgic. It made me feel homesick, something I'd never felt all that much. It was like I'd done all of that before. _But I still need to.._. Their grins, all of them, even stranger's, beam at me as I'm suddenly swallowed whole by a giant group hug. _Take care of them..._

**_"(Y/n)-chan!"_ **

**_"Hi (y/n)-chan!"_ **

**_"Ey, get over here munchkin!"_ **

**_"Dear me, you're up early."_ **

**_"I assume you want coffee, then?"_ **

**_"What the heck is with that look?"_ **

**_"Nothing... I just thought they needed a bodyguard."_ **

**_"PLEASE help me, bestie."_ **

**_"You're looking cheerful as always, darling."_ **

_I can't...die here._ The smell of smoke drifts as I take a deep breath trying to find my way back to reality. _I have to take care of my family..._

Darkness greets me as the cavity in my chest pulses rapidly. I breathe in and hear my muffled surroundings start to clear up. My senses were strong, revealing that Sebastian, or some other demon (which I doubted), was near as well as one of those damned angels. A fight was definitely brewing around me as I blinked, feeling my eyelashes graze against something smooth. My eyes were being covered. Lifting my hands up I feel them quiver as they come down on a warm hand and my heart swells at the familiarity in my heart.

"C...Ciel?" I force out, my voice struggling to escape my dry throat.

"I'm here," he replied as my soul soared in relief. He was okay, he was still here. I gripped his hand tighter, afraid to let go.

"What's...?" I tried to ask questions to clear up my heavy confusion. Where were we? Why was he covering my eyes? Where was Jin? There were so many questions.

_"I'm here, too."_

I release a sigh as I feel a warmth nudge my forehead and reach back running my palm down the feathery back of my familiar. He was an owl, most likely.

"We're coming to the end," Ciel stated as my breath caught. I frowned trying to pull his soft hand from my face. "Don't. Sebastian's in his true form. I can't look either."

 _True form?_ They weren't just human looking then? Angel's could hide their wings so I assumed demons could hide themselves just as well.

"Where are we?" The commotion of the war escalates and all I hear is something about a bridge. "I'll keep my eyes closed," I say holding the navyette's hand with both of mine once again. He hesitates but slowly lets his palm slip as I keep my eyelids screwed shut. I go to sit up and gasp letting out a groan through gritted teeth as I clutch at my side with my left. Warm, sticky liquid greets my fingers as Ciel ushers me back into my previous laying position. Jin barked at me as I felt small, warm hands on my middle. He was trying to heal me, but the bullet stuck inside wasn't helping. I hate that I could feel it, seeing as that where all the pain was surfacing. The earl shifts and it's then I realize I'm resting on the his lap. I try to lift my head in embarrassment, trying to gain some of my pride back, but his slender hand keeps me in place as it lands on my shoulder.

"Don't. You're still injured." I wanted to say him I could tell, but the pain was intense bringing fresh tears to my eyes as I focused on deep breaths. If I didn't put any stress on the wound I would be fine. Hopefully.

"Ciel..." I called, labored.

"What?"

"Your...last request?" I muttered as he exhaled deeply making me grin. He didn't think I forgot did he? That'd helped me come back along with the determination of seeing everyone home and healthy again. I felt his slim fingers brush my hair back from my face as I relaxed, enjoying the intimate contact. It distracted me from all the blood I was currently losing.

"You fulfilled it. You're still here."

"To the end," I stated and something rumbled beneath us just after. The bridge itself groaned dreadfully and I felt Ciel slide as he tensed and cursed. I gasped as the ground beneath us gave out and tilted making us slip to our right, suddenly tumbling through darkness.

I scrambled to get onto my stomach as I grabbed Ciel's hand tightly, hurrying to find something to latch onto. My body, once again, reminded me of the current state I was in as a jolt of burning discomfort grew, like a stitch in my side after running, but oh so much worse. In the moment as we slid I opened my eyes, unable to keep them closed. Ciel's life was too important over some promise I never even made of keeping myself blind. If I saw Sebastian so be it.

 _"Reach out right!_ ** _Right_** _!"_ Jin screamed as a flash of white went by. How I wished to be able to morph into a bird in this moment.

Just as I felt Ciel's weight disappear behind me for a few measly seconds I spotted something to grab. In that minuscule amount of time, my heart jumped to my throat as my bottom half went over the edge of the bridge as well. My hand tore at the ground as death surfaced and I began to fall. Right as I thought we both were done for my palm slammed against the piece of metal my companion had spotted. It dug into my skin as I wrapped my fingers around it in a death grip. Ciel's hand was still in my other and as his weight pulled me down I felt my wound rip wide.

Fresh blood spilled from the bullet puncture as my muscles clenched, shredding against the sharp pieces still inside me, shattered from the impact of my shield. The agony struck me in a split second and I didn't have time to grit my teeth as my mouth opened and a blood-chilling scream spilled from my throat. Tears streamed down my face as the excruciating pain pulsed through my body ending in the tight grip of my fingers. I sobbed deeply, clenching my jaw, while desperate to hold on despite the torturing injury in my side.

"(Y/n)!" Ciel's yell made me shake as I held onto him for dear life. I couldn't answer him, not in this atrocious state. My cracked lips choked for air as I groaned, feeling my hand on the metal slip slightly. Jin was screaming at me in my mind, but I couldn't focus on him with everything happening around me at the moment.

"Young master," Sebastian called his voice surrounding me. I gasped trying to catch my breath. Blinking I saw a dark mass of color and recognized the ocean below. My entire being froze at the sight in sheer terror as one thought surfaced.

_I can't swim._

"Can you survive long enough for me to count down from ten?" The demon questioned.

My blood trailed down my side, falling into the waves below.

"(Y/n)?" I looked down at the boy and my heart cracked as his eyes were wide with worry. We both had broken the small promise of keeping our eyes closed. His voice was filled with anguished guilt and I wished to comfort him and wave off my discomfort. It was okay if I got hurt.

I remember the demon's question in the haze around me as I stared at the earl tiredly. His life was in my hands so he couldn't answer for his survival or not.

"Y- _es_!" I yelled answering the butler (if he was even that anymore) in a half sob. "He'll live!" Gripping the metal plate above with all my might, my wound sent a new wave of pain through my body. I gritted my teeth harshly as the once butler began to count down. Damn him and his terrible timing.

"(Y/n), hold on." Ciel spoke, Jin already telling me the same thing over and over again. I got the message, loud and clear.

"Ugh!" I groaned, angrily annoyed as my body tried to curl in on itself to close the gash. I searched for some place to time skip to as my muscles shuddered, growing weaker by the second. The destroyed bridge was all I saw as well as a dark sky filled with black smoke. Focusing on anything below I winced as my powers back lashed making my wound ache even more.

"Ciel..." I whispered hoarsely looking back down at him, trying to ignore the pit of fear below. He held on with one hand when he could have been more secure with two. "Other _hand._ " I hissed as he sighed bringing it up to grip my wrist. I offered a weak smile and shuttered as another wave of pain washed over making me lose it. I shut my eyes at the intensity. My talents tried to time skip again, but the pain was too much for me to bare.

"I'm sorry," Ciel spoke breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm hurting you..."

 _Oh, Ciel..._ My heart shattered at his apology. He couldn't help hurting me at the moment, it wasn't his fault.

"Its...okay..." I breathed and coughed, spotting Jin as he flew circles below us, a worried, feathered mess. He didn't know what to do. The familiar couldn't leave and get a rope or something, he was too afraid to in case we fell. My stomach churned at the sight of the sea once more and I gritted my teeth blinking with stinging eyes from all the black mist around me.

"Three." Sebastian spoke, his toe intense as my grip tightened on the boy's hand. Everything was ticking down to one measly second.

"(Y/n)." Ciel called once more as I focused on him.

"Two."

He smiled at me and my lips quivered at the sight. His navy hair swayed in the wind as he stared up at me softly. I felt him grip my hand firmly. The earl opened his mouth as Sebastian voiced the last number.

"Thank you."

My eyes widened as he wrenched his hand out of mine.

Everything froze into a horrifying blur as my soul shivered. His dark hair started to drift up as his focus stayed on me. The smile was gone and he relaxed as he fell away, his hands reaching towards me as if for one last embrace.

The boy's back leveled with the dying sea and I swiped for him and missed greatly as a pathetic, sobbing scream left me. Suddenly I was reaching for him with two hands as the world shifted. And now we both fell towards our death.

My limit pulsed, but I tore through it finally as I time skipped, slamming into Ciel's middle as I held onto him forcibly, crying my heart out as I buried my face into his chest. He couldn't leave me, not like this! We rushed towards the water, there was no doubt about it, and I could already feel it's suffocation. Torment and torture swallowed me whole, but I kept my grip on him. I wouldn't let go. He wouldn't die by one of my afflictions alone. He wouldn't die alone period.

 _I wish._.. I thought as coldness enveloped us. _We could have gone home._ The mansion appeared in my mind, growing near and then fading away from all the times I had watched it, both leaving and returning. I always wanted to be there, the place where I'd finally felt I had belonged _. I wish we could have played one last game..._

**_I pouted as he declared checkmate, but smiled congratulating the earl once more as gave me false hope, saying I would win someday._ **

_I wish_ , a serene glow seeped through my closed eyelids, _we could have been together just for a little longer, Ciel..._

Pain slammed into my back as my head came into contact with a hard surface and everything burst into a world of cipher. Something cold pattered against me and I observed the darkness surrounding me.

 _Is this...what death is?_ I couldn't remember coming into contact with water or drowning for that matter. Maybe the sheer distance from the bridge to the ocean killed me. Killed _us_. I closed my eyes as whispers of sound drifted around me. The pain was still there, but muddled. Then I felt it.

_*Ba-dum*_

_Is that...a heartbeat?_ I thought confused as I felt a wave of fatigue hit me. The feeling of sleep was familiar, but it was altered somehow, it felt forced. I tried to focus on my senses. A faint heartbeat, pricks in my skin, and something else that was hard to describe. If I felt pinpricks then that meant Sebastian was near. Was Ciel still in my arms, then? Were we drifting within the world of death together? The indescribable feeling... I wanted to hope it was him. But if that demon was here, then that sensation would fade to numbness and I would be alone.

I would be nothing.

_Did I keep my promise? I hope I did, Ciel...to the end..._

The pain was a dull ache now as I drifted within whatever this was. Soon nothing greeted me and I felt empty. He was gone. Everyone was. If this odd sensation was heaven then I was immensely disappointed. Or maybe this was hell. Whatever it was I wanted no more of it.

 _I want to go home!_ I thought helplessly. The 'imbecile's' laughter made my heart break as I tried to cover my ears, but I still heard it along with the heartbeat. Yet I felt nothing.

 _I want to see Jin_. His golden eyes stared at me and I could feel his soft hair as I ran my fingers through it. His sweet smile made my chest constrict.

 _I want to be with Ciel_. Warmth and then the color that I would mistake for heaven at the moment. I cried out for anything, but nothing answered and my hope diminished. Nothing was left as I had predicted. I was the only one in this void. I would never get to see all of them again.

Everything had finally come to an end.

And I was alone once and for all.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Well...did you just die? Don't look at me I'm just the author that wrote this entire thing, how would I know?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your lucky number? What would your name be if you could change it? What song gives you the feels?

Answer for moi; 27. I have no idea (at least I'm honest). Battle Scars (Reprise) by Paradise Fears. This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars. I could go on forever.

 


	87. Chapter 87

Hope ya like it!

The sensation of nothingness faded to a dull ache as I felt my body once more. My senses had returned and the awareness that I was waking up.

 _Was that all a nightmare?_ I wondered. Had it just been another mindless group of dark liveliness and images that belittled me everyday? Would I wake up back in my bed at the manor and smile despite the unknown future my mind had tried to devise in a horrid night's sleep? Some part of me hoped it was just that, a nightmare, but a bigger portion wished everything was over. The end had been attained and somehow I was just waking up once more to continue whatever there was left of life...or death.

I wanted to see them one more time, but I didn't want to in fear of losing them all over again.

 _Contradictions, huh?_ I thought tiredly finally feeling everything, afresh and confusing. I stayed open minded to the senses, though. Prickles in my skin, a soothing warmth in my heart as it pulses lightly. I could feel my sweet familiar, calm and soothing as he slept. Had the war really just been an illusion? Was I still here?

A muffled sigh reached my ears and I repressed a jump from the sudden sound rocketing my eardrums. It was like someone had flipped the switched from silence to noise and the change was heart stopping. Taking a deep breath I fought with myself to open my eyes to another disaster. My curiosity won, eventually, as my eyelids rose to let an aching light assault my pupils. The warmth revealed it was the sun's glow, not some artificial light. Blinking more times than I could count, I shifted feeling a soft mattress beneath me. It was unfamiliar and new to my aching spine. Moving my stinging hands I shifted them over my thighs feeling fuzzy, loose pants on one palm and my fingertips, the other being covered by something. Traveling higher I felt my lower stomach and winced as my nails went over a strange part of my skin. It felt crusty, like crinkled leather after being drenched and left to dry. Searching for more clues I felt a shirt on me. It was much too big, the way I liked.

As my hands came to rest on my face I felt nothing different. Chapped lips, (long/short/stubby/etc) nose, (squishy/firm/etc) cheeks, and (short/long) eyelashes on a (round/heart/oval/etc) shaped face. Running both groups of fingers through my greasy hair I blinked once more clearing up my view of the new sight above me. It was a popcorn ceiling with a wooden fan that held four small light bulbs, currently off. The two objects were both simple, yet achingly familiar. The air felt much different from what I was used to and my heart jumped to my throat as I heard loud, obnoxious sounds outside.

A car horn and the screeching of rubber tires.

 _Where am I?_ I pondered to myself astonished as hope filled me. _No..._ when _am I?_

Horns like that hadn't been created where I'd lived for months. I asked the real question repeatedly as too many thoughts pummeled into my brain. As I grew stuck in my head once more I just barely noticed a shadow of movement out of my peripheral vision. I winced and looked down from my laying position to see what it was. My eyes widened at the figure as my heart ceased it's rhythm inside of me for what felt like an eternity. Slowly it started to thunder an echoing beat into my ears.

 _No_...

Familiar blue irises engulfed me, wide and hopeful as I leaned up from my position, shaking haphazardly. He stood a few feet away from me, his unique, black hair was disheveled nearly matching his attire. Dark circles were under his beautiful eyes as he hesitantly walked closer.

"No," I told myself out loud making the demon freeze. "No. You're _not_ here," I stated shaking my head ever so slightly as my voice cracked. A small smile graced his handsome features as something soft tugged at my soul. My eyes started to water and I felt a small pressure build in my throat as I fought back a sniffle.

"S... _Smile_?" I choked out, sounding much too hoarse and weak. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he walked towards me, slowly once more. My heart flipped as he cupped my face. For once his hand wasn't covered by a glove and his skin contacted mine.

"Look at how much you've grown." He whispered as tears slipped down my face. I leaned forward, ignoring the pain in my side as I reached out desperately. Two large hands--one covered by a black glove I knew well--wrapped around my own as I gritted my teeth biting back sobs as Smile kissed my knuckles, gently sitting next to me as I shook. He was soon embracing me as I relaxed into his warmth taking in his comforting scent once more and being reacquainted with his soothing touch. How was he here? How was _I_ here?

" _Wh_ -What _h-h-_ happened?" I hiccuped heavily as I felt the kind demon kiss my head softly holding me close, but gently like I was made of fragile glass.

"So much. So much happened," he breathed as I took a deep breath trying to calm down. Pulling back to gaze into his eyes, I held his hands tightly in fear he would disappear as I leaned back wincing at the pain in my side. I looked down to see a slim hand print on what I assumed was my bullet wound. It red and raw, almost blistered like a burn. Touching it I winced at how sensitive it was. The rough skin I'd felt before had been this.

"Your aunt healed you." Smile answered my silent question as I swallowed.

"Am I...?" My eyes glimpsed around nervously.

 _Back in my time?_ I finished within my tangled thoughts. The man before me nodded, knowing what I was going to ask.

"You're home. You're back in your time," he told me as my heart soared and my lips quivered letting out a surprising sob as I smiled. I covered my face to stifle my cries of relief as my shoulders jumped. I had done it. I had made it back home. But how? I couldn't remember ever trying. All I remembered was the fall, the pain, and...

My eyes widened as my face contorted in shock. My palm parted from my face as I stared passed it.

"Where is...?" My voice faltered as I looked up. Smile's face went slack and my hope plummeted along with my heart. "Where is he?" I whispered strained. " _Where's Ciel_?" I whimpered as I leaned forward holding onto Smile for dear life. He shushed me, forcing me to lay back as my chest shuddered with uneven breaths.

_He's gone. He died when I was traveling back here. I broke my promise. He's gone._

"He's fine. (Y/n) he is _fine_ " Smile ushered splitting through my breakdown as I blinked and took deep gulps of air. I couldn't go into another panic attack. I had to figure everything out.

"He's okay? H-he's...alive?" I choked out as my demon nodded cupping my face as he breathed with me getting me back to my usual composure.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you brought him back with you. Jin is here as well. You are all fine, there's _nothing_ to worry about." He promised me as I held back another wave of tears. My emotional state was all over the place. Too much was happening all at once and I could barely keep up. But everything was okay. He was still alive. I was back in my time _with_ him. I'd brought him with me to my era. I had saved Ciel. I had saved us.

When I was ready Smile went into the whole story. He had been in the apartment we were in now (which was still in London) and Jin showed up an emotional mess (like me at the moment). He had lead my demon to an abandoned alleyway where Ciel and I had laid. The earl had been hunched over my form with a numb look on his face. I had been out cold and he believed I'd died.

Smile had been quick to call Diana and hurry me back to the apartment with the earl behind him, Jin showing him the way. My aunt had arrived in a millisecond and the demon and witch had went straight to work on healing me. The bullet had broken into pieces within my insides. Blood loss couldn't kill me, but if the shards reached my heart then I would die. They preformed a messy surgery getting the metal pieces out of my system with tweezers and sheer will power. It took an hour, but they finally found all of the bullet bits and my aunt had to re-age the wound back and forth to get it to heal correctly. That explained the hand print burned into my side.

I sighed taking in all the information. It all sunk in much too slowly for my muddled brain as Smile waited for me to catch up in silence. Such a patient demon, but he always had been. With a heavy inhale and exhale I nodded slowly. I remembered hitting my head against something hard, that had probably been the ground of the alley, the rest was a hazed blur.

"...Can I see him?" I asked. Smile closed his eyes and nodded slowly, a frown upon his face. "I know, I'm sorry. I missed you so much, Smile, but I have to see him." I said. I loved my friend dearly, but the earl was important to me as well.

"I understand, it's quite alright. He needs you right now." The man spoke looking away.

"Is he okay?" I inquired feeling worry slice through my heart.

"He hasn't said a word since you arrived. Jin's been frantic trying to get him to eat something, but he won't respond." I moved hurrying to get out of bed, but Smile stopped me shaking his head sternly. "I'll get him, just stay still." I frowned, but nodded in understanding. It hurt to move anyway. The demon took a breath and gave a small smile. "We have all the time in the world now. There's no more rush, alright?"

 _Different time, different place. No Sebastian, no finishing the contract._ I relaxed my taut muscles.

"Alright." I nodded. He was right. That demon wasn't here to take Ciel away, no one was. No one even knew the earl here except for us here. I took a deep breath as Smile left to fetch the other friend of mine and leaned back trying to connect to my current time all over again. Checking in on Jin I was glad to see he was still resting. He'd been up all night trying to help. My sweet familiar.

Taking a look around my room I saw it was a reasonable size. A closet to my right along with another door that was probably the bathroom. There was a giant mirror to my left connected to a dresser beneath as well. Taking a look at myself I frowned at how sickly my skin was. I had lost a lot of blood so that was probably normal. My hair was still nearly all white. No wonder I was still tired. Looking at my face in the mirror I grimaced. Smile wasn't the only one with dark circles under his eyes. Lifting a hand to my jaw I blinked seeing it had bandages on it. I was reminded of the metal plate I'd grabbed to stop my and Ciel's fall. It was bruised, possibly cut, but not a big deal at the moment compared to my pulsing head and brunt side. Shifting my hair back with shaky hands I realized just how much I needed a bath.

 _Or shower,_ I thought, _there's showers now_.

Sighing once more in the silence of the room I wondered what was taking so long for Smile. There was no rush, but eagerness to see the earl. I still didn't believe he was here, that he was alive. The need to ease my mind with just a glimpse of him was massive.

Hearing the doorknob turn I looked up with wide eyes. Smile held it open looking to his right with a small frown in place. My heart leaped to my throat at the sight of navy hair, followed by a pale face and the body of Ciel. I didn't smile despite my relief. He looked so lost and confused. The expression broke my already wilting heart. The earl stared at the ground as he entered and Smile nodded to me behind him. I returned the action and the demon left us to ourselves as he shut the door quietly. I gazed at the young lord waiting for him to look up. He didn't. My lips tightened, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Ciel...?" I called softly, my voice still a bit dry. What was he thinking? Feeling? I desperately wanted to know.

The boy before me winced and my heart cracked. Ever so slowly he lifted his lone sapphire eyed gaze to meet mine and I stared at him worriedly. Tears sprung to my eyes unconsciously as I cracked a trembling smile, unsure of what to say.

"You're okay..." I told myself as I blinked and nodded looking down at the sheets trapped in my grip. "You're still _here_ " I choked out as I sniffed, tears slipping from my eyes silently. Why did I have to cry so much? I'd hoped I was stronger by now, but the warm drops still streamed.

A sigh reached my ears and I tensed as slender arms wrapped around me, holding me as tight as they could unlike the demon's. I buried my face into the his shoulder clutching his dirty coat as I shook.

"You're still here as well, yes?" He asked, his voice low as I nodded wrapping my arms around him.

"I am. I always will be." I promised holding onto him tightly. Ciel shifted back looking down at me with a hooded gaze as he cupped my face. I felt the material of his golden ring skim my cheek as he did.

"You saved me yet again." he whispered as I blinked.

"What did you expect? Me to let you fall?" I tried to tease, but it came out strangled. "Don't _ever_ let go again." I ordered with a firm frown.

"I thought it was best..." He frowned as I shook my head holding his hand against my face.

"Why? Why would you ever...?"

"It was going to end either way," he murmured looking away, "and I preferred death by fall than a demon." The cavity in my chest clenched achingly as I pulled the earl's focus on me.

"He can't get you here," I assured. "You're in my world now."

"And is that...?" He drifted off a bit unsure as he frowned. "I am not supposed to exist here."

"Well, you do now." I stated tiredly. The navy-ette sighed and shook his head at me.

"There are consequences to this," he muttered meeting my gaze once more. "There always are."

"Whatever they are we'll get through them together," I told him strongly. " _Together_ , Ciel."

He was still for a minute or two, thinking. Taking a deep breath he finally nodded in acceptance, but hesitated. The young Phantomhive finally reached his limit as he faltered ever so slightly, his eyelids fluttering as he shifted forward. I just barely caught him as he did so himself as well. The boy blinked shaking his head.

"Ciel?"

"I'm a bit tired." he excused rubbing his forehead, stressed. That was an understatement, for the both of us. Without another word I scooted to the side pulling his hands towards me.

"You can sleep." Slowly he sat down and as I laid down he followed, getting comfortable. I felt my heart crack as he closed his eyes, clearly exhausted. Pulling the covers over him--except for his feet, since his boots were still on and blocking the blanket--I slid closer and laid down beside him.

He opened his eyes a bit as I gave him my warmest smile I could muster and ran my hand through his hair. It was grimy, much like mine. We both needed baths, then.

"We have all the time in the world," I repeated to myself. "You can sleep" I whispered. His blue eye glazed over ever so slightly as my breath caught. I winced as an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer into a warm chest. I tensed at the intimacy. The earl lowered, curling around me and laying his head against my chest sweetly. I relaxed and continued to run my hand through his hair as to comfort him. The boy sighed once more. finally falling to unconsciousness, while holding me like some prized toy to a toddler. I kissed his head ever so slightly closing my eyes as well. The scent of Earl Grey surrounded my senses as my fatigue caught up with me, dragging my consciousness down to sleep as well.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! So you didn't die! Wow, that's a surprise! AND SMILE IS MOTHER HUGGING BACK.

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

Are you a lazy emoji-er (ex: :D)

or a mother-trucking detailed emoji-er (bad ex: \\(*-_-)/)

Answer for moi; Depends on my mood really. And by my mood you can see mother-trucking emoji-er is just not my thing right now. I don't got time for that.

 


	88. Chapter 88

  * 


By @Neek on Archive of Our Own.

Hope ya like it!

_Everything was repeating itself. The exhausting pain. The earth-shattering fear. Desolation swept over my faint heartbeat as pain took it's tight grip on my heart, threatening to shred it in two. My eyes met a lone blue one as vehemence heightened further. He was falling, I was screaming._

_And death took us both into it's chilling embrace, welcoming hell separately._

~~~

I sat up choking on startled sobs as I rammed into something warm, the impact causing a terrified jolt to my already thrashing heart. A voice reached my ears as I shuddered leaning into the warmth and crying into a slim chest. Ciel held me close whispering into my ear, telling me everything was alright. I tried to pull my thoughts away from the nightmare. But there was no way I could forget it, because that hell of an evening was a memory, and that would never disappear. No matter how much I wanted it to.

"It's alright. You're safe." he told me softly as I hiccuped and sucked in a shaky breath. His scent was there to soothe me as well as his soft touch. With him I would always be able to push away my inner turmoil; the earl distracted me.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, the words barely even a whisper. "I woke you up, didn't I?" I felt heat travel to my face, embarrassed that I'd been a sobbing mess in front of my friend once more.

"I was coming to anyway. It's been hours and I've lost track of time."

"How ironic." I huffed and the earl scoffed at my humor, shaking his head. I giggled quietly and leaned back smiling into his eyes. I blinked realizing something. "You lost your eye patch!" I gasped. And surprisingly he still had his contract sign. Though being in an entirely different dimension it was a dull grey, almost translucent where I could see what I'd hoped was just a bit of blue behind it.

"Now you notice? No time like the present I suppose." He murmured and cracked a small smile as I laughed. It was my turn to sigh as I took him in. That blue eye was always a cynosure to me, I'd taken to blocking out it's partner and just focusing on the one I could actually see and observe. Though, I had to admit, who would have noticed a missing eye patch in the immense chaos we'd been through?

Realizing I had grown lost in my mind I blinked and blushed. His eyes bore into mine as I swallowed and ran a hand through my hair nervously. I probably looked awful.

"I guess you've completely destroyed my barrier for blocking everything out..."

My eyes widened at his sudden comment and I smiled shyly, ducking my head.

"What do you mean?" I looked back and forth. Was everything coming at him too fast? I knew it was for me.

"I have been nothing but worried sick for you as soon as we ended up here," the earl breathed. "You've ruined me, I'm afraid." He gazed warmly at me, not at all bothered by his statement, and my eyes widened at the rare sight. "I'm not used to these emotions."

"Is it...bad?" I muttered, feeling a bit apprehensive.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to enlighten me," he teased as I nodded, chortling through an aching grin of my own.

"Come on. Let's get washed up." I groaned pulling away from the covers that were tangled around us. Getting out of bed put a bit of strain on my burnt side, but it was tolerable. I turned taking the earl's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. His slim fingers wrapped around my knuckles tightly as I felt a bubbly sensation in my stomach. Pushing down the weird reaction I opened the door to the washroom. It was plenty big with both a bath and a shower. "Wow. This place is bigger than I expected," I muttered under my breath. "Bath or shower?" I asked Ciel. He would be taking one first while I went to find him some new clothes.

"I prefer baths..." he answered simply, eyeing the room as I went to run the water. Thankfully he let go of my hand and I tried not to laugh as he observed the simplest of things like the soap pump by the sink, or the lights overhead. Hopefully, his brain wouldn't malfunction when he saw the rest of my time.

"I'll go find you some clothes. When the water gets high enough just turn this knob here—" I motioned to the bath handle. He gave me a blank look, his navy hair a mess as well as my (h/c) locks, I noticed in the mirror.

"I'm not an idiot." he frowned.

"No, but you're new to this. Don't even try to deny it." I grinned as he rolled his eyes. Seeing both of them was a bit strange, but sweet in a way. It was more to take in, but I could handle it. Grabbing a clean towel from under the pristine white sink I winced grabbing my side as I straightened from my bent over state too fast.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, his gaze turning away from the running water. One of his hands reached for me and I shook my head lightly.

"Still healing," I muttered seeing my halfway white hair in my reflection. Standing by my side the earl moved closer as I watched him in the mirror. Seeing his hand grab my shirt I tensed as he lifted it up slightly. The boy frowned at the handprint on my side and I quickly pulled away. "It's okay. Just sore." I waved off heading to the door as his optics stayed on me. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, I'll be back in a bit." 

Leaving without another word I proceeded out into the new apartment, closing the bathroom door behind me. I took a breath and exited the room entirely. It was much bigger than I would have guessed, the apartment, and it was beautifully simple. Though, all the windows were shut leaving me confused on what time it was.

Looking for a clock my heart jumped as I spotted Jin in the kitchen that blended with the rest of the giant room. He sat, looking dazed while drinking a glass of orange juice. His fluffy hair was a mess like the rest of us kids and he slumped tiredly over the counter. Much like me, he was dressed in a giant t-shirt, and shorts that sagged on his small figure.

"Jin?" I called softly and his golden eyes met mine. My lips parted in a small frown as his young face scrunched up at the sight of me, he was already crying. "Oh, Jin" I breathed, lowering to my knees as he ran forward into my open arms hugging me close as he shook. I embraced him tightly and kissed his soft head picking him up with little effort. He was always a small boy. Jin shifted, changing into a bunny as he sniffed, making heart-shattering noises in the animal form as I half laughed/half cried at him. "It's okay," I crooned while searching for Smile. "Everything's alright now."

"I'll say. Get back into bed right now young lady."

At the deep voice, I gave a guilty smile to the demon as he raised a perfect eyebrow at me. God, it was so good to see him. I wanted nothing more than to catch up, but at the same time, Ciel stuck to every one of my thoughts. He needed attention now being in this no doubt strange world. The earl was much like me on my first day traveling to the 1800s.

"Ciel needed clothes." I shrugged getting to the point of why I was up and not resting.

"And I've got some for the both of you. Where is he?"

"Bathing."

"Ah. Well, there's another bathroom if you want to go take one as well. I'll be preparing breakfast." At his statement, I looked around for a clock and finally spotted one sitting on a window sill.

"Jeez! It's one in the morning?!" I hissed.

"You've been out the whole day. I almost dragged that boy to a separate room, but you seemed comfortable." I glared softly at the demon, blushing. He sounded like a pissed off parent.

"I was _tired_." That was the only excuse I had for sleeping with the young Phantomhive. That and I needed the comfort, but I wasn't telling Smile that.

"So was he, it seems."

"Smile!" I groaned as he chuckled and sat a bag on the counter that I had yet to notice. Our clothes no doubt.

"Go take your bath. I'll get his clothes to him."

Sighing, I nodded and brought Jin along since he was dead set on sticking to my side for the remainder of the time. Poor thing had been through too much at his age. Jin really needed a better witch, I was exceptionally bad in the caretaker role.

The bathroom in the next room was much the same, a few different decorations here and there. Slipping out of my sweaty clothes I groaned at my aching body and turned the shower on full blast. The steam did wonders for my mood as I stepped into the warm spray washing what grime was left over from the past few days. Washing my hair until I deemed it clean enough I finally turned to body wash.

Stepping out of the shower I accepted the towel in the small, pale hands of my familiar. Ruffling his hair with a damp hand I wrapped the soft fabric around me and dried off. Combing through my angry tangles with enough force to break a window I finally shifted my long enough locks into a tight braid. Jin left to grab my clothes and was back in a few seconds.

"I have legs you know," I teased him. He only smiled and handed me a toothbrush.

Minty fresh breath and clothes later I was walking out of the bathroom with a skipping fox next to me. I shook my head at him and went to my previous room waving at Smile in the kitchen on my way back. I had to check on the earl and then I could catch up once more.

Entering the room I knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's me," I called. A few seconds later the door opened a frowning Ciel met my gaze.

"Your time's clothes make no sense," he said annoyed as I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, he got you jeans!" I howled clutching at my aching side as I wheezed. I would have never guessed in a million years I would see the young Phantomhive dressed in _jeans_ and a regular white _t-shirt_.

"What are you even wearing?! Those are only tights!" He barked gesturing to my black leggings.

"They're _leggings_ ," I explained and grabbed the clump of clothing in the earl's hand. "And this is a _jacket_. At least you figured out how to put on everything." I smiled looking him up and down.

"It's far too simple to botch." He glowered, his cheeks slightly puffed out in a pout-like manner.

"Of course, _far too simple_ ," I mocked in my best Ciel accent. He glared at me and I giggled reaching around him. He stumbled back slightly as I tied the jacket sleeves around his hips. "There. You can wear it if you get cold." I was wearing an overly large hoodie myself.

"Why did you tie it around my waist?" He looked genuinely confused, it was adorable.

"It's better than carrying it around, right?" I shrugged. He still seemed a bit lost. "Smile's making breakfast, I guess? It's around two in the morning." Ciel's eyelids lowered as he groaned. His entire schedule was 'botched'.

"My sleeping schedule has been trashed," he stated my thoughts.

"So has mine," I agreed with an understanding tone. "But I'm used to only a few hours asleep."

"Why?" The earl questioned. I gave him a guilty smile before his eyes widened a fraction and he understood looking away. "Nightmares," he muttered.

"Yep. I had Jin, though." I glanced down at the fox weaving through my ankles. I snickered as he yipped and ran around the room, excited for the day to come. "Come on." I held out my hand, wiggling my fingers at the boy in front of me. He rolled his eyes playfully and accepted my gesture as I pulled him into the living room. "This is _my_ London," I told him leading him to a window and pulling back the curtains. The earl's eyes went wide as he peered out at all the buildings taking in the lit streets and few cars that passed by in the early, early morning. He was completely awestruck. I beamed at his shock and took a deep breath of pure deliciousness. Smile was making my favorite. (Fave soup or meat) with (side dish). Leaving behind the curious Phantomhive I grinned at my demon.

"I'm home..." I sang softly as his blue eyes glinted with a hidden joy. He chuckled at me as I realized both of my friends had blue eyes. "Ciel's heard a lot about you, and I wrote to you about him, didn't I?" I checked, Smile nodded.

"And what, may I ask, did you write about me?" The young lord glared poorly behind me as I gave him a toothy smile.

"All good things," I assured, nodding.

"Didn't you say something about—" I slammed my hand over the current human Jin as Ciel eyed me with squinted eyes. I cleared my throat nervously. There might have been a paragraph or two about the earl's attitude in the beginning.

"How much longer?" I hummed to my childhood friend.

"Not too much longer. Fix your drinks why don't you?" I nodded.

"What do you want to drink?" I called to Ciel as I fished through the unknown cabinets for cups.

"..."

_Oh, right. He doesn't know what drinks we have._

"Do we have tea?" I asked Smile quietly as I nodded to Ciel, understanding he didn't have an answer, who seemed to frown and look away. I froze at the sudden look on his face. His jaw was clenched and it was clear he was uncomfortable. Was it me? Or Smile, perhaps? Maybe this all was just too much for him.

"We're in London, what do you think?" The demon teased playfully at my previous question as I pursed lips at him.

"I think Ciel wants to eat in my room," I said quietly.

"Alright."

I moved around the kitchen fixing our drinks.

Walking towards him, Ciel made his way over slowly to meet me. I handed him his steaming cup and took a sip of my (fave drink). My heart almost purred at the nostalgia that came with the taste. I hadn't had it in so long.

"What is that thing?" The earl asked motioning to the T.V.

"Television. Uh, moving pictures?" I tried to describe and failed to look for the remote. Clicking the black screen to life I stared at the current cooking show playing. Ciel eyed the contraption with squinted eyes and a tense frown.

"Strange. Very strange," he commented.

"The T.V.?" I laughed.

"Everything." He huffed taking a sip of his tea. His face scrunched up slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Not the tea you're used to, but it's all we have at the moment."

"It's...fine," he lied taking another long gulp. I smiled. He was trying to adjust.

 _But does he want to stay?_ The thought pulsed through my mind along with my heart.

"Do you want to eat in the other room? I know all of this is..." I nibbled on my lip for a second trying to finish the sentence, "...a bit much."

"Overwhelming, to say the least, yes. I'm just..." He was at a loss for words as well.

"It's fine," I nodded. "Go ahead, I'll bring you your food and we can just read a book or something. We can take things one step at a time." I didn't want to shove everything onto my companion, we both were on the edge as it was. The last thing we needed was a push.

Ciel nodded and made his way back to the room we'd occupied most of the day we had arrived. There was nothing I wanted more than for him to feel welcome, but I understood that adjusting to an entirely different era was hard—no, immensely difficult was a better term. But I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to feel safe.

 _I want to keep him safe_ , I thought, _as long as I can._ Sighing I went back over to Smile who offered me a soft gaze as I sat at the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'm just worried. He's...trying to decide what to do," I said quietly, not wanting Ciel to hear.

"To do? What are his options?"

"Well," I breathed taking a deep breath. I tried to untangle my thoughts to figure out what the boggling earl might be thinking. "He could stay here, adjust to my time much like I did his. He could build a new life here. But..." I frowned feeling a weight on my shoulders. "He won't choose that option."

"How come?"

"Because when I showed up in his time I wanted to go home straight away. He has family back where he's from. The rest of the servants, and the manor if it's still standing."

"Still standing? My god, (y/n), what have you been getting yourself into? I thought your letter was bad enough, but then you show up in the pouring rain on the brink of death." Smile's worried tone broke my heart among many other things.

"I know, I'm sorry! It was war where we were coming from. Everything was just...going to hell," I muttered and sighed rubbing my forehead. A headache was forming. "Ciel _will_ want to go back, I already know that." My voice started to shake as I felt the back of my eyes begin to burn. "But I don't want him to," I whispered almost sobbing. "Sebastian is waiting for him, and he'll be ripped away from me again. I can't let him rot in hell when I can keep him safe here!" Smile rubbed my back, showing up by my side out of nowhere. The current situation was heavy and guilt-ridden. I was being selfish and childish. I couldn't change whatever decision Ciel decided to make and it broke my heart.

"You have a whole other life now. I feel quite out of the loop." I hugged my demon apologizing as I tried to gain back my composure.

"Sorry. There's so much going on and I haven't even caught up with you."

"I understand. He's more important right now. He needs you, you need him. There's nothing more to explain." I sniffed wiping my eyes as I smiled at the kind man before me.

"How did I deserve a friend like you?" I hummed.

"My dear (y/n) you deserve far much better company than the likes of me," he chuckled his warm eyes meeting mine as he did. Running his hand through my damp hair he smiled. "But I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"I know," I nodded, looking down. Beeping bellowed from the oven as my demon hurried to finish up his cooking. Before I knew it two plates laid before me and I smiled at the food. I was starving. Jin grabbed my plate as well as his as I grabbed Ciel's. Heading to the room I opened the door clumsily and smiled at Ciel. He sat on the end of the bed, sipping his tea.

"Hungry?" I hummed passing him his plate as I sat on the floor. The earl hesitated but followed down after me as Jin gave me my plate and wondered off shutting the door. He was giving us privacy as well.

 _Thank you, Jin,_ I thought.

 _"You owe me,"_ he replied as I smiled to myself. The young lord and I ate with few conversations, keeping our minds off the real problem at hand for as long as we could. Once we were done Jin joined us with a pile of books, some of them being apart of the Sherlock series. I was excited to introduce them to Ciel as I sat beside him leaning against his shoulder to point out the various novels and explain.

"No longer scared of creating a calamity between time and space?" The earl teased picking up a book. I bit my lip and grinned, shaking my head.

"I think it's worth it."

\---

Hello my fanficworms! Ciel finally gets to read a good mystery! I'm sure he's happy with that at least (and the fact you're currently alive). AND HES WEARING MOTHER FREAKING JEANS! I'D PAY TO SEE THAT!

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What is your opinion on Smile's mild acceptance of Ciel? How was your day? What was the last thing you ate?

Answer for moi; Smile's the caretaker, he loves you deeply. Of course he's gonna be sketchy considering you brought a boy home with you. This ain't no stray puppy, this a freaking purebred with a mission! (I have no idea what that means nor how it matters, don't take this in too deep). My day was great. Currently writing this I actually just had a fun day at Universal XD. And finally garlic bread. Yum.


	89. Surprise

Since it's Halloween over here I decided to let you guys have the very first draft of what was going to be the first chapter before everything went under heavy editing. **FIRST DRAFT MEANS FIRST MESS SO BE PREPARED FOR SOME AWFUL WRITING**. Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Hope ya like it!

The town was peaceful if one stood outside on the sidewalk and listened to the tranquil sounds around them. They would hear the cicadas, see the bright stars, feel the soft freeze. One would say this place was ordinary, just like any other old town. The town's people were close and knew everyone. It really was a very normal place. Kids complained about their boring lives and how there was never any drama to talk about, so they made up rumors to keep themselves entertained. Most of their rumors started with the (l/n) family.

The mayor of the small town, her father, was a very dignified man that truly cared about his 'home' or so they put in the daily newspaper. He and his family (which consisted of a wife and two children) were seen usually a few times a week, whether it be at weekly parties or for the monthly picture in the paper. They were the richest family there, so rich, that the kids at the local schools stated that their children were home schooled. Every time you saw the highly praised family each of them would have a smile on their face, giving off the impression of a perfect, well put together family.

But that was only because they hid the truth so well.

The peaceful night covered up the havoc currently happening in the house. No one saw the shadows moving through the dark satin curtains. No one heard the yelling through the thick walls. One little girl suffered at the moment as her father's hand connected with her dainty face.

She landed in a sticky substance that reeked of her father. He had indulged in the awful drink so much the girl was used to the smell of beer and alcohol by now. Her cheek throbbed as she pushed herself off the floor holding back tears. With tears, she had learned, only came more pain. The man sneered down at his own creation, digging his foot into her side and flipping her over onto her back as she curled into a ball to try and protect herself. He swayed, holding his cigarette lazily in one hand while his other loosened the tie around his neck. He cursed in every sentence as he belittled the child with all the insults he could think of. She was too young to understand some of the things he said, but she knew all of them lead back to the statement she had know since was born.

Her father hated her.

The drunkard bent down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he stared down at the helpless form of his daughter. She flinched, doing her best to hold back sobs and coughed from smelling the cigarette smoke. The scent made her freeze. She begged in her thoughts, pleaded for her father to not inflict anymore pain on her. The back of her shoulder still ached from the last wound he'd done mere days ago.

"You're such a disgrace to this family," he groaned as he stood back up from his squatting state. He blew the putrid, wispy cloud from his lungs once more and sighed. Turning, his footsteps soon echoed away down the hallway and up the steps to the second level of their three story house. It wasn't until she heard a door close that the girl opened her eyes and sat up. She leaned back onto her knees and looked down at her small, feeble hands. They were sticky, along with the rest of her. Feeling tears run down her cheeks she wiped at them and winced as her hand brushed against her bruised cheek. Her shoulder shook as she sniffed and let one tiny sob escape as she stood.

Walking into the kitchen behind her she grabbed a rag that hung on the oven door and reached trying to get over the counter to the sink. Her form was a little short for her age. At four a doorknob stood a full head higher against her form, making it hard for her to reach many things. When the child realized she wouldn't be getting any water from the kitchen faucet she decided to go to her room where she would be able to reach a sink thanks to the small stool up against her bathroom cabinets.

When walking into the dark hallway her eyes burned with tears. She climbed the staircase and hurried passed the study that held the abusive parent and slid quietly into her room. Just as she shut the door something crashed making her jump. Her heart sped up as she locked the door and ran to the bathroom to get the sticky liquid off her hands and arms. She washed her face first, being careful because of the bruise quickly forming on her left cheekbone. After cleaning her arms and hands she walked out of the bathroom and into her closet, fetching a nightgown for herself. She struggled slightly to put it on, but managed to get her head and arms through the correct holes. Learning how to put her clothes on had come from having the maids dress her when her mother wasn't there to do it. Usually she was, but lately her mom had kept to herself in her room. The child was beginning to think her mother hated her as well.

(Y/n) stared at herself in the mirror on her small desk and wondered why her father and mother acted so cruel towards her. She always tried to be good, she had managed to make it through the day without her father snapping at her, but then she had knocked over his drink...

(Y/n) touched her cheek again and hissed at the pain. After turning off the light in her room she started towards her bed, but hearing the calm wind blow through a tree outside her window made her (e/c) eyes turn towards the sound. She stumbled over to her window and used her old chest to stand up on so she could stare out through the slightly opened doors. She must have forgotten to close them earlier. Her eyes widened at all the stars in the sky, it had been cloudy the last few days so seeing them gave the child some small bit of happiness. Before she knew it her eyes welled with tears once again and she started to cry. She stepped off the chest and headed back towards her bed tired and upset. She wanted someone there with her now, she wanted to be hugged and told that she mattered. She didn't want to be lonely anymore.

And as if her wish had been heard a shadow crept onto the roof silently. The stranger saw her small form in the middle of the room and slipped through the open window as quiet as silence itself. Finding the courage to speak up, his voice cut through the girl's sobs.

"(Y/n)?" A deep voice whispered her name as she gasped and whipped around. Her hair flew around behind her, hitting her aching shoulder. Scanning the dark room her wide eyes landed on the tall figure right in front of the window. (Y/n) grew scared and backed up towards the door preparing to run if needed.

"W-who are you?" Her tiny voice squeaked afraid. The stranger stood quietly for a moment. He turned looking behind him and then back at girl.

"...You don't know me," he spoke softly moving towards the child leisurely. She tensed and he stopped instantly wanting her to trust him at her own pace. Squatting down slowly, to show no harm the girl saw how different their heights were even with him on his knees. They met each other's gazes blinking steadily. The man reached out when he spotted something dark forming on the girl's cheek, the action caused the girl to recoil.

"I'm sorry," he hurried out putting both hands up, "it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The moonlight glided into the dark room revealing blue eyes and a small, gentle smile. His eyes flickered to the quickly bruising cheek of the child's once more and he reached out slowly again. The girl closed her eyes and stood still not sure if she should trust the man. His hand hesitantly grazed her face, smoothing his thumb over it. (Y/n) winced pulling back as she clutched the end of her nightgown nervously as she shook.

No matter how hard she tried she never liked someone touching her. His fingers always wandering where she didn't want them to be. Although where the stranger touched stung it wasn't as painful as before, and there was a faint tingling sensation. The girl blinked at the stranger as he observed her quietly before speaking his thoughts.

"Did your father do this?" His silk-like voice questioned, his eyes turning dark and his smile disappearing.

"N-no," (y/n) forced out shaking her head strenuously. She had to lie, her father warned her that if she ever told people what happened he would get mad, and neither of them wanted that. She preferred him mad if anything. She hated those days her mom and brother left to do business and she was left alone with her abusive parent. Sometimes he would be overly happy and he would hold her and tell her how she pretty she was. It made her uncomfortable. It made her feel dirty.

"You can tell me, he won't find out" the man whispered, promising her. She sniffed and held her bruised cheek in one hand as she closed her eyes, debating.

 _If i told him_ , she wondered, _what would happen?_ She hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"How did y-you know it was-s dad-dy?" She hiccuped her voice shaking from crying. The man smiled again.

"A friend of mine told me" he replied as he stood and turned looking around her room with curious eyes.

"Friend...?" She had never said the word aloud, but had always longed for what the word defined. "What... What's your name?" She asked shyly as the blue-eyed stranger looked down at her with a soft gaze.

"What is my name?" He repeated the question as (y/n) frowned confused and looked away jittery with nerves.

"I-I don't know" she shrugged tugging at her nightgown. "That's why i asked you." He laughed and put his hand in front of her, waiting for her to take it. (Y/n) reached forward looking at his long fingers and glancing at his heavenly eyes. Her delicate hand flinched as she skimmed his palm with her own. It was achingly soft and warm to the touch. She placed her hand in his and tilted her head questionably at how big it was compared to hers. His fingers curled over her (s/c) hand sending tingles down her arm. It tickled.

"What i meant," he chuckled gently pulling the child closer and bending down over her, "is what do you want my name to be?"

She puckered my lips, "you...don't have a name?" She inquired.

"No," he blinked shaking his head. "So? What will it be?" He whispered as she jumped at the sudden question. She had to answer or he would get angry like her father. "There's no rush," he added seeing her worried face. She frowned looking back up at the stranger. He wasn't getting mad that she was taking so long?

 _But... But daddy always gets mad when i do that_..., her young mind thought. She glanced around swallowing slowly. Looking back up at him, she flinched as his blue eyes stared at her, sparkling in the light of the moon.

"Uh, um..." her voice stuttered nervously. Then her eyes widened, "S-Smile... Your name is Smile" she stated as he hummed and smiled.

"Well then, (y/n)," he spoke as he got back down on his knees grasping her hand gently in his own. "My name is Smile." She giggled as he kissed her hand and blinked realizing she had just laughed. It had been awhile since she had done that she realized. (Y/n) smiled at the newly acquainted friend. He reminded her of a prince, like in the stories her mother used to read to her a long, long time ago.

Yes, Smile was her prince. He always had been.

 


	90. Chapter 90

GUYS I NEED MKRE FANART BEFORE THE STORY ENDS. Of course I'm completely satisfied with all the ones I've already been given and I'm so grateful BUT IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YALL WANT TO SHOW OFF GO FOR IT. I love you all over and out!

Hope ya like it!

Books kept Ciel busy. Glad I'd actually found something to keep him occupied, I went ahead and started a book as well, but reading was a bit difficult when I had only seen the earl do so once. From all the novels I had picked up around his office I knew he was a fellow reader like myself just never had a privilege to see it often. At the thought of his office the mansion came to mind, along with the rest.

 _Can I just forget?_ I questioned myself tiredly as I glanced over at Jin who read as well, on the verge of falling asleep. _Just a day to forget all these problems_ , _is that too much to ask for?_

With a small huff from my dry lips I sat up from the position on the floor and closed the book I had been reading. Ciel glanced up at my movement, but seeing no issue he went back to his scrutiny of a rather big plot. I grinned softly taking in his slim face and clear blue eyes along side it's stained partner once more. My observation was cut short when my heart pulsed strongly out of nowhere. The sense made me snap my gaze behind me as the door slammed open to reveal a mop of maple colored hair.

"AND SHE LIVES!" Diana screamed running over to crush me, literally jumping over my frightened familiar as I screamed, laughing. Somehow Ciel managed to move out from behind me as my energetic aunt embraced me, pinning me to the ground.

"Diana!" I cried out, my side starting to hurt from both the currently healing burn and attack.

"Nice to see you again." Sear smiled over me, her silver hair hanging down as I laughed. I barely heard her soft voice over my heartbeat.

Tilting my head back on the ground I saw the earl watched from a few feet behind with amused eyes and a neutral frown. I flushed and cleared my throat sitting up and pushing my aunt off of me with a choked laugh.

"Jeez, attacking the victim." I breathed shaking my head at Diana.

"What? You're way better than before!" My aunt accused waving a hand at me. "Besides I haven't seen you in forever! Ugh, I missed you." She sighed hugging me tight as I smiled. The kind woman ruffled my hair and pulled away not used to giving tender words and actions. Sitting back on her knees she looked up behind me spotting my guest. "And look at slack-face over there! No eye patch or snooty shorts!"

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel frowned a bit annoyed, by the nickname or clothing comment I wasn't sure. I bit my lip to stop from laughing my head off.

"Woo, I'm starved! Got any leftovers, Smile?" Diana called, ignoring the his question and walking back into the living room in her no doubt designer jeans and tank. Sear followed after her in a cute dress and grey leggings after a friendly wave.

"Slack-face?" He muttered, the question was directed towards me as I chortled softly and shrugged. It had been the nickname, then. His frown deepened as he placed his hand over his contract eye, the novel shut and forgotten in his other hand. My smile faded as I got to my feet.

"Hey, we'll get you a new one, 'kay?" I promised.

"It's still there," he whispered and I winced, nodding solemnly. "Even time traveling can not break a contract, how quaint." He gritted his teeth. I frowned, reaching out to pull his hand away since he'd moved farther back to avoid my crazy family member. He didn't need to cover it up anyway, no one cared here. I relaxed when I could see both eyes once more.

"It's nearly gone, though," I tried to lighten the mood. "I can _almost_ see the blue..." I smiled lifting my other hand to his face and tracing my thumb under the eye, the skin silk-like and delicate. Ciel's breath hitched as his eyes met mine and I froze comprehending my close proximity and intimate touch. His lips parted and my heart skipped a beat waiting for his smooth voice to reach my ears. He was interrupted, however, as Diana yelled about something in the next room causing both of us to jump. I sighed with a small smile and turned pulling myself from the earl before something else happened.

"What the...?" I laughed as I spotted a white turtle shell by the mass of books on the floor. Jin stuck his head out slowly looking around. Was it Diana he'd barricaded himself from? Going to pet him I bit my lip, amused as he got to his small feet and slowly made his way towards the kitchen. "Now you're just overdoing it." I told him as he froze his agonizingly slow pace even further for show. Scoffing at his humor I plucked him from the floor and held him upside down as his golden eyes blinked at me.

 _Do turtles make noises?_ I wondered curiously. Laughter spilled from my lungs as Jin opened his beak and let out the weirdest sound, sounding dry and raspy.

"What the hell was that?" Ciel questioned as I turned.

"Just Jin being Jin." I snorted holding the turtle up as he sung to the earl. Another guffaw from me and a bemused frown from the young master was given to the familiar.

~~~

I yawned and stretched as our small group walked down the streets of London. It was sunny today, thankfully being the opposite of my inner storm of disarray.

Two days had passed since our arrival here and it'd been rather peaceful. Smile had thought it best that we all went on an outing. I needed the sunlight now that I was nearly healed, Diana needed to get out of the apartment period, and Ciel needed to face my world once more. With no eye patch sunglasses adorned his eyes making me bite back snickers every time I glanced at him. Surprisingly my century's clothes looked good on him.

 _Let's be honest,_ I thought with a roll of my eyes, _everything looks good on him_.

"Alright!" Diana hollered gaining everyone's attention as we stopped on the sidewalk catching a few glances from passing civilians. "Time to explore! I say girls and boys split!" I eyed my aunt with a glare as I shook my head behind the earl. I couldn't leave him with Smile, I was the only one he was used to in this odd group and I doubted Jin would do a good job watching over him. "Or we could just split up ourselves," Diana caved with a bored tone as I beamed at her. "Spoiled"—she pointed at me—"that's what you are!"

Ciel glanced back at me confused as I raised my hands in acknowledgment.

"And what are you? Eccentric?" I played along, nodding to her.

"I believe that's your demon buddy here."

"Please do not drag me into this." Smile looked away as we laughed softly.

"Alright, since we had a day with ya squirt" _—_ my aunt ruffled my hair as I made noises of discomfort _—_ "I'll split with Sear. There's a shop we want to check out. See you soon?" I nodded trying to fix my hair begrudgingly. "Alright, peace!" She gave the hand sign and grabbed Sear's hand blinking out of existence. I glanced around, worried someone had seen, but no one was watching us.

"I have some business to attend to as well," Smile stated as I looked up at his broad shouldered form. "Do you have everything?" Patting my pockets for my spending money and keys to the apartment I nodded. "Alright, then." A quick hug and kiss to the head and he was gone, waving as he walked away. The city bustled around the earl, Jin, and I as the demon disappeared out of sight. I thanked him silently, he understood Ciel and I needed time together again. Luckily I had caught up with my childhood friend yesterday a good bit.

I hummed turning my thoughts to trying to think of where to go first. Ciel was still looking around. He eyed cars with a firm frown and I smiled to myself. Today would be fun, I was determined to make it so.

"Well then, _master_ ," I teased playfully as Ciel turned his hidden gaze to me and gave a small frown at my beaming smile.

"I'm sensing a busy day ahead." he stated.

"No, trade 'busy' with 'fun', because our first stop is over there—" I pointed at the ice cream shop I'd spotted coming down the sidewalk.

"An ice cream shop?" The young master sounded iffy about the place. Perfect.

"Cor-rect~!" I sang grabbing his hand as Jin followed along as a white German Shepherd. Ciel eyed his new form as I grinned, hurrying across the street with the earl in tow.

~~~

"The more I experience the more strange it becomes." he sighed as I licked my two scoops of (fave ice cream).

"What?" I hummed licking my lips as the sweet flavor swept over my taste buds. What did he find strange?

"Earl Grey was never an ice cream flavor," the earl stated. I was surprised to have seen the tea on the ice cream menu as well, but I wouldn't call it strange. I'd prefer to call it luck, or maybe fate. Tea flavored ice cream sounded relatively normal, but then again you saw the crazy flavors like bacon. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, it is now." I blinked as Ciel took a bite of his dessert hesitantly. Currently we were sitting under the shade of an umbrella bench outside of the ice cream shop. "Is it good?" I asked. The boy shrugged, seemingly pleased with the snack as I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite of my sweet treat as well. Jin's small bowl of vanilla and caramel swirl was already empty as the glistening canine licked his chops looking up.

"And Diana calls me spoiled." I mutter to myself looking at the boys. They both glance at me, oblivious as I laugh softly.

~~~

"You can swim," I stated looking at Ciel as we occupied a bench that overlooked a small lake accompanied by a small park. The sound of children's laughter, adult's chattering, and nature itself was peaceful. Jin flew around above as some kind of bird, I forgot which.

"I can, though I prefer not to." The earl's gaze could be anywhere with those shades covering his eyes. I hummed and leaned over, resting my elbows on my knees as I closed my eyes enjoying the small breeze. It was near late afternoon. The day had been fun, filled with little shops adorned with books and the likes as well as explaining things that caught the young lord's eye. I'd even managed to dress him up a little. My favorite items on him had to be a beanie or a flannel over shirt, though he didn't quite enjoy my styles for him. It had been fun either way.

"If I wasn't so unfamiliar with this time's way of doing things I would think this a date." My eyes snapped opened as I looked back at Ciel. He smirked at me as I scoffed reaching back with one hand, stealing his sunglasses from him in one move. He kept his smirk in place, however, as he shut his eye, seemingly winking at me as he kept his faded contract hidden.

"Those shades are making you a bit too cocky, don't you think?" I teased placing the tinted glasses on my face as I tilted my head at the earl.

"Am I wrong?" he hummed waiting for another reaction, no doubt from his previous comment

"Depends. Would you mind having an outing with someone of no nobility?" I questioned. The young Phantomhive huffed and leaned back shutting his other eye.

"I don't give a damn about titles anymore."

"When did that happen?" I frowned, confused. He was engaged to Elizabeth, but then again wasn't it arranged? I never knew if he'd chosen it himself, but he must have or he wouldn't be a fiance at all. I wasn't so sure an agreement between adults could stop Ciel from making his point clear if he wanted to be married or not.

"Who knows? I used my title for my own reasons, but now it's gone like the rest." My heart plummeted as I leaned back dropping my gaze to the ground. I'd resented the sudden tease, but wished it had gone on longer than for it to come to this.

"Not everything's gone," I muttered. "We don't know—"

"The mansion is gone, (y/n). Pluto would have burned it to the ground long before he started attacking London." I shook my head not wanting to believe it, even though I had thought the same thing.

"Even if it is, Mey Rin and the rest—"

"Are probably gone as well," the earl sighed. "Stop creating false hope, (y/n). It won't do any good—"

"It's better than writing off everything as dead or gone!" I snapped softly turning in my seat. Ciel eyed my movement as he kept his right eye closed. I ripped the sunglasses off and laid them on the bench. "Mey Rin and the rest are strong and I know they're still back there." I said confidently.

"So what if they are?" Ciel hummed, emotionless.

"Then they're worried sick about their master!" I hissed trying not to cause a scene. No one was around us, thankfully "They're not the only ones we left behind! What about prince Sohma and Agni or--or Elizabeth?" I tensed having said her name. The earl didn't change at all. His blue eye was still focused on me, his face impassive much like always.

"Why are you bringing all of this up, (y/n)?" he whispered as my breath caught. This was where it all was made real, the problem and worries put out front to finally be dealt with like some growing mold no one wanted to touch, but be as it may needed to be taken care of before it got worse.

 _How could any of this be worse?_ I thought not even caring if I jinxed myself.

"Because I know..." I started. " I _know_ no matter what I do, one way or another, we'll both end up going back and facing the chaos we never finished..." I bowed my head and sat back down losing my strength. "You won't stay and I can't keep you here."

"(Y/n)..." Ciel sighed.

"I just—" my voice shook as my chest shuddered fighting back sobs of anguish. "I just want to keep you safe...I don't want to lose you again."

"The ending is inevitable. You heard the Undertaker. I'm meant to die and no matter what, I will have to return home and end what I commenced." I gritted my teeth hiding my face in my hands as I bit my lip to keep from breaking down all over again. "I made a contract—a promise with a demon, (y/n). I have to keep my word or face the consequences."

I couldn't take it anymore. With a deep breath I grabbed at my hair and leaned over my lap trying to stay calm. I couldn't make a scene, this was between me and Ciel, no one else.

"How can that be more important?!" I cried out quietly. " _How?!_ " I choked out keeping my eyes shut.

"(y/n)—"

"Your pride is bringing you one step closer to killing yourself! You have people who _care_ about you! I care about you _—_ does none of that mean anything to you? Is it that easy to just leave it all behind?" I took another shivering breath finally letting the words spill from my lips. "Do none of this mean anything to you?"

"(y/n)!" Ciel roared forcing me to look at him as my eyes widened, tears spilling down my cheeks. His eyes were wide and burning with immense anger as he gripped my upper arms almost painfully. " _Nothing_ is more important than you. Nothing has been, not since I started caring..." He shook his head letting his grip lighten as his hands fell to his sides and he turned away. The young Phantomhive looked crushed and out of any hope I tried to give. "You've thrown my entire life out of balance. My hatred is raging against all these afflictions, all of these raptures you've caused me."

"What did I do?" I whispered, so confused. "How does making you happy become a bad thing?" Ciel's eyes met mine once again. They were filled with sorrow, tumbling into me like a rock-hard wave of hurt.

"You made me desire my soul, my will to live a life I gave up when it was too late. Don't you see?" He questioned softly shaking his head ever so slightly as his eyes bored into mine. "You've made me weak, a coward even more so. I was already afraid of my outcome, but now I'm truly terrified of dying because I'm leaving you behind."

My heart shattered into sharp pieces cutting into my very soul as the earl bowed his head. His lips were parted to reveal his anguish as he gritted his teeth, trembling in front of me. How did I never notice all of this? How had I not seen how much he cared for me when I did nothing but care for him as well? It was my fault he'd been so scared. He'd been afraid enough to let go of his only safety and fall to his death instead of facing the demon he'd mistaken his soul to all those years ago.

"This was never suppose to happen," he muttered. "I was _never_ suppose to care for anyone again, or it would ruin everything..."

My heart pulsed.

_It's not caring._

**_"I feel it is safe to say that we are friends by now, (y/n)."_ **

**_"If you are ever hurt don't conceal it. It causes trouble."_ **

**_"I had this annoying girl stuck in my head. She wouldn't leave me alone."_ **

**_"You've seen my burden, perhaps its time I carry yours as well."_ **

**_"I've seen enough to permanently stain my view of the world, but I could never seen you as disgusting."_ **

**_"I'm not trying to push you away. I'd just...rather not see you hurt again..."_ **

**_"I'm not leaving her behind, and she is nowhere near my pawn..."_ **

**_"But your trust is enough. Your loyalty to me is enough."_ **

**_"Thank you for trusting me..."_ **

**_"Just...keep smiling."_ **

**_"Thank you..."_ **

_It's love._

I had been so _blind_. I'd just finally understood why I cared for him so much. We had started off friends, but that all changed at some point. All those times I'd cast those weird feelings away, all those times I'd felt ridiculously selfish and guilty.

It was because I loved him. I loved Ciel Phantomhive. It didn't matter if we were young, we both had always had the same outlook. It was inevitable that we'd become close. We both had pasts we'd kept to ourselves, we'd both suffered in a painful silence. Only when we revealed our insecurities to each other did we truly become closer. Ciel and I were broken souls, but we were complete when we were together. I was happy, I was truly happy when I was with him. He made me feel whole, he made me feel special when I never wanted to be, but honestly yearned for. He saw passed my walls and saw the pain behind the smiles. He'd understood what Smile never could.

"Ciel..." I whispered caving in to my sobs as I cupped his face with both hands. "I'm so sorry... I made this so much worse..." I'd caused his demise to be so much more painful, because we'd gotten too attached. I'd fallen in love with a dead boy from the start. "But," I choked on my words, "I don't regret it." I felt Ciel look up as I leaned my forehead against his keeping my eyes shut. I gasped out my words trying to get him to understand. "I never had anyone who understood me to the extent you do..."

 _This whole time I'd felt awful, thinking I was selfish when I never wanted you to leave me, but it was just because I loved you so much._.. I broke down into hysterics. He held me once more, muffling my cries with his shoulder. The thought of love hurt, because we probably cared for each other differently. I cared for Ciel much more than a friends should, so did that mean he only cared for me as a friend? A sister? Or was I the one confused?

Really, how could it get any worse than this?

My real home had ended up being in an era I never belonged in. My heart losing all of it's abused walls to open up to a friend I had always wanted, someone who understood my pain. Why was I only to be cursed to love at such a young age when the partner would end up dying? How was this fair? Why did everything have to happen to us? Hadn't we gotten through all this? Hadn't we survived and fought long enough to deserve a peaceful life?

 _No_ , I answered my own questions with a cold bitterness. _Apparently we didn't_.

"Why?" I sobbed holding onto Ciel, because he was life itself to me. "Why do we always have to keep our promises? Fulfill our contracts when it was a mistake from the beginning?"

"None of it is a mistake. If I had not made a contract with a demon I would have died, just like my parents. I would not have had the privilege of meeting you." He held me tighter as I began to cease my crying. Numbness enveloped me at the realization that there was nothing I could do. I couldn't spend the rest of my life wondering if Mey Rin and the rest survived or not, if the mansion was truly gone. I couldn't keep Ciel here and expect him to adapt like I did.

I couldn't save him anymore...

But nothing could keep me from trying one last time.

\---

Hello my fanficworms! THINGS JUST GOT LEGIT AND REAL AND DRAMATIC. Like always, who am I kidding?

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

What's your favorite ice cream flavor? What's the craziest flavor you have heard of? Do you like parks?

Answer for moi; Earl Grey and Lavender with chocolate (yes Earl Grey ice cream is a thing). Bacon is pretty crazy, but I'm tired so maybe I'm just not remembering a crazy flavor good enough. Parks are good, I enjoy them on certain occasions.

 


	91. Chapter 91

Hope ya like it!

_I'm so sorry, Jin._

My familiar frowned and looked away, his white tendrils of hair following his movement and hiding his eyes as they brimmed with tears.

 _"It's just not fair..."_ He thought, his voice sobbing in my head. _"Why did you have to love him, (y/n)?"_ I smiled sorrowfully and let out a bitter laugh.

 _Why? I wish I knew..._ _You can't choose who you fall in love with. You'll see someday. You'll meet someone nice who you will have to make sacrifices for. They'll be your undoing, just like Ciel will be mine._

 _"I can't just live without you! You're me, y-you're apart of me!"_ He tried to look at me, blinking his sun-kissed eyes as tears sped down his pale cheeks. _"I don't want this to happen. You're the only one I love, you're like my older sister!"_

 _But I'm not the only one you care for_ , I told him. _We still have friends and family who love us and want us to come home. I need you to look after those 'imbeciles' and Smile and my aunt. You're the only one I can trust to do that._

 _"What if I can't? Just like you said, I'm only a kid. I don't know anything! I'm useless!"_ He sobbed.

"No, you're not," I whispered strongly hugging him fiercely as he buried his head into my chest. "You're so strong, Jin. Stronger than I'll ever be."

_"How?"_

_You're able to let go of something you love, while I'm too weak to let go of mine. You're a survivor, Jin. You can do this, I know you can._

He trembled in my arms as I laid my cheek against his head, rubbing his back to try and soothe him. Nothing I did would lessen the pain, though. Everything, as Ciel had said before, was coming to an end. I couldn't stop the inevitable even though I wanted nothing more than to at least postpone it. There were so many things I never got to do and so many things the earl and I would never live to see.

Hopefully one of us would make it out of this, and I prayed it was him more so than me. I wouldn't wish, because they never came true, but I would beg for anything to keep him alive and well along with the rest. If it just had to be me I would do anything to give myself up.

~~~

Demons don't really sleep. I've always known that fact, but had hoped it to never be true, but it was, unfortunately. So if I was going to get Ciel home I would have to freeze time and try to fall into it as well or Smile would sense what I was doing, or my aunt possibly. I'd finally gotten over my fear of the unknown, I just had to embrace the powers Jin gave me secretly.

My familiar would be coming with us as well, keeping a distance as our demise came upon the earl and I, it's name being Sebastian Michaelis. Jin agreed to do as I said, he would take care of the rest is something happened to me, and I loved him so very much for his strength and promise. I undoubtedly could have never asked for a better friend, nor familiar.

I sighed as I looked down at my outfit. The original trousers and top from the circus had been put to good use. After re-aging them to perfection as well as the earl's suit that I had saved from being tossed out by Smile last night, Ciel and I adorned them. They would be protected by time traveling, considering they were made back where we were going. It was one less talent for me to use, time freezing (which I had only done once).

Taking a deep breath I slid on the jacket the young lord had given me what was, and felt like, years ago. No matter how many times I washed it, it always kept his scent. It was faded, but stained into the black fabric.

Leaving the cloth unbuttoned I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed all of my hair putting it into a tight messy bun. My boots were a little worse for wear, but they would survive this one last trip. Looking over myself I exhaled deeply through my nose and grabbed the white envelope sitting beside me on the bathroom counter.

Walking out of the washroom I glanced at Ciel who looked out the window taking in the unfamiliar streets of his separate dimension home. He would never see it again, unless I wasn't the only time witch that could travel back and forth with a guest on my arm. If I was to die today then this dimension would be off limits for Ciel or anyone else from his time. Hopefully he would get to see as much of his world as he pleased. He would be able to grow up and explore.

Laying the letter on the neatly folded guest bed I closed my eyes letting my senses expand. Smile was in the apartment somewhere, unknown to what I was about to do. Jin walked into my sight as a fox once more. Bending down I gave him a good few strokes down his back and thanked him for the hundredth time possibly. He stayed silent as I straightened.

The earl's gaze met mine as I looked up. He appeared much like himself, in his ultramarine suit that matched his eye beautifully. I nodded to him, a silent gesture that it was time to go.

Walking to the center of the room with him I put my hands out, palms facing up for him to take. Instead of holding them, he walked forward embracing me. My heart pumped painfully in my chest as I closed my eyes willing myself not to cry again. Hugging him back tightly I took a deep breath.

Just last night Ciel had been telling me about our journey here and how he'd believed we'd fallen into the sky.

**_"There had been many stars, or at least that's what I assumed they were," he'd said with a distant look in his eye. "If I hadn't been torn over your current state I might have focused on my surroundings a bit more. With my knowledge of witches I am confident in saying I might be the only human to have ever traveled through time."_ **

**_"You're Ciel Phantomhive,"_** **_I had teased him,_** ** _"of course the only human to time travel would be you."_**

 ** _"Is that a compliment, then? Being myself?"_** **_He'd questioned sitting close as we overlooked the roof of the apartment, Jin having found the spot. The close proximity gave me chills, the good kind._**

**_"Usually everything related to you out of my mouth is a compliment one way or another."_ **

We were young, so I would never would know what might have grown between us. I'd wished we could have been older, then maybe my love would have blossomed much earlier and grown stronger before the ending greeted us. Maybe Ciel would have learned to love me as much as I loved him. Maybe we would have surpassed being friends and would have devolved into something...more.

 _I love you_ , I whispered from within, almost inaudible to my own mind as I held Ciel close. _I know that now, Ciel. I love you...so much._

His torso flinched and I wondered if somehow he knew what I was thinking. Holding me tighter the young lord shifted and gave me a soft kiss as my eyes widened. I froze time and let my magic envelope us enjoying the small warmth that spread through me from the small action. As his lips withdrew from my cheek I knew it was time to go home, where the real destruction lied. There was no time left to ask him the million questions that pestered my mind.

Smiling at the earl as I pulled away, I leaned back and relaxed pulling him down with me as we fell into blackness. I remembered this feeling, falling into the unknown, time. Everything went dark, the only thing greeting our close, falling bodies was crisp chill and I was surprised to see we more or less were floating than falling like I had remembered.

The sense that Jin was flying alongside us in his owl form was felt. Then a light appeared and I was able to see Ciel's eyes within the pitch black. The light came between us, revealing our faces to each other. I grimaced and held Ciel close as I let go with one hand, going to touch the orb. My fingers raised and curled around the luminous object and just like before it exploded into a mass of stars, or be it broken glass-like shards. Light filled the void of time and I reveled in it's beauty. This could be the last time I ever saw it.

**_"You'll have to focus on when and where you want to go..."_ **

My aunt's voice echoed in my head. All of her lessons coming to mind as I closed my eyes, cutting off the wondrous view of Ciel's wide, observant eyes. The memory came to mind of all the destruction and chaos. The screams of dying souls and crackling of a burning city. It was the end.

I opened my eyes and gasped as everything replayed. The bridge was overhead as we fell. Everything looked the exact same.

 _No..._ That meant _—_

My thoughts went silent as Ciel's grip tightened on me and we slammed into a semi hard surface. I gasped just before the water pulled us under and the pain begun in my body. The water was cold and frigid, and my body went numb as I started to black out. The mild fall had caught up it's speed and it reached the back of my head when we hit the water. The pain was overpowering me. Why had we gone back to this exact spot? We shouldn't have...

 _No_ , I thought desperately as Ciel's grip softened. I blinked through the dark water to see his eyes were closed as we were pulled away from one another. _No_! I tried to move, but the suffocating water kept my body still as my brain recognized the surroundings. Jackson appeared, pressure was on my neck, forcing me to go farther under. _No, don't think about that....Ciel—Ciel!_ I thrashed weakly trying to reach for his submerging body as the darkness beneath us brought a wave of nostalgia over me.

This was my nightmare.

He was falling into the pit of cessation as I reached for him, knowing full well that I would never get to him in time. My lungs were running out of air. Bubbles escaped my lips as my hair swirled around me, flickering to to dancing grass blades in a never ending meadow, the froth of my breath becoming clouds. This was it. This was our demise. Not Sebastian _—_ not a demon, but the very thing I couldn't fight against. My fear. I couldn't save the earl when I couldn't swim let alone move. He was gone and so was I.

Jin was muffled somewhere in the back of my mind as I closed my eyes not wanting to see the hell before me. I welcomed death, my consciousness slipping away as my mouth opened drawing in desired oxygen, but only receiving water. My lungs convulsed, rejecting the liquid, but having no other way to rid themselves of the foul saltwater when it surrounded me. Burning pain in my chest rocketed through me as I relaxed and let go, letting the departure consume me.

_I'm sorry...I didn't think this would happen of all the things... I'm so sorry..._

Everything faded into nothingness and no one was there to greet me.

~~~

My body jerked as my back arched throwing me forward into icy air as I slammed against slippery ground retching and vomiting the liquid from my lungs. I gasped and coughed, trying to get oxygen in as well as get rid of the water inside me at the same time. Everything was obscure as I blinked and shivered feeling the coldness seep into my bones. My nearly numb fingers dug into wet dirt and roots as I wheezed looking through the curtain of wet hair against my face. My skin prickled, like a million needles were being jabbed into me and I winced looking to my right. Red eyes observed, towering over me as my heart ceased to beat for however long it pleased. Fear, however, would not kill me today it seemed.

"Welcome back." Sebastian greeted me with a calm tone as I was unresponsive to his words. I hadn't died, but this was so much worse.

"C _—iel_ " I choked out peering around, trying to spot navy hair or a cerulean eye. Where was he? Where was the boy I loved so much? Tears sprung to my eyes as I saw no sight of him.

"The contract has been fulfilled, but not completed as of yet." I looked up at Sebastian and squinted my eyes feeling pain in every part of my being.

"Sebas _—"_

"I have done my part. I have saved you. There is nothing more to discuss." The demon stood from his kneeling position and I caught sight of his side. His arm was gone. There was no pity left in me for this man.

"Sebastian," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Wait, p-please..."

"You've done well. I thank you for bringing my young master back. I was afraid you'd stolen him for good." the demon ginned coldly. My fingers curled into the soil starting to cramp from their pressured position under me.

"Don't," my voice shook dreadfully, almost making my words unintelligible. "Don't leave. Just w-wait _—"_

"For what?" His voice was soft, bittersweet as he peered down at me a pitiful frown appearing on his pale face. "There is nothing more you can do, (y/n). You can't change his fate," he stated.

"Take...me," I breathed still recovering from almost drowning. My body stung and ached more than anything and my eyes burned from the salt in the water as well as my throat. The demon was silent as I caught my breath. "Take mine instead," I was finally able to spit out. "Witches' souls are more f-filling than humans, you k-know that..." I shivered, the cold starting to take over.

"That they are," Sebastian spoke, his voice back to it's normal neutral state as his eyes glowed a dim crimson. His sudden scowl made me hold back sobs of...what? Fear? I was already scared. Sadness? Depression had been eating away at me for years. There was no new feeling from this situation; it was the same. I had dealt with everything by now.

"But alas, I cannot."

Dread wound around my heart making it plummet to my stomach with it's weight. His eyes bore into mine as he leaned over my small form his only hand at his side.

"For the young master ordered me to never lay a finger on your soul." My eyes were wide as tears streamed from my abused, blurred sight.

"No," I whispered. "When...when did he ever...?"

"Yes, when was it?" The once butler hummed to himself trying to remember as he looked away from me. "I believe it was the day we'd finished the queen's assignment resulting in the kidnappings of children with the circus. Yes," he nodded to himself, "you had been in a stupor from your fever when we investigated the said orphanage that had been mentioned. Dear me, that had been one strange day." Sebastian sighed as I shook letting my head fall.

My last plan had been destroyed by the hands of the one I was trying to save in the first place.

"He'd ascertained that no matter how the ending was placed you would not trade yourself for him. Such an intelligent young master, knowing the outcome of a witch who dealt with time itself. Though, perhaps if he hadn't ordered such a thing the outcome would be different."

I gritted my teeth as silent tears streamed down my face and my hands curled into fists.

"You have been through much more than my young master, and I am so very hungry, but his order shall be brought out as promised. I'm terribly sorry."

 _No_... I clenched my jaw tighter.

" _Why_ , Sebastian?" I whispered in agony, bending towards the ground losing the strength I never possessed in the first place. "Why can't you be the good guy instead?"

"Goodness, where did this come from? Do you not know the true nature of us demons? We are selfish beings."

I sobbed quietly, my shoulders shaking. Couldn't Sebastian be like Smile for once? Couldn't he stop all the agony he was placing on my shoulders and be admirable?

"You're still my _friend_. I would still forgive you after all of this, Sebastian," I promised. " _Please. Don't take him_..."

"Something has changed within the young master's soul. You've stirred up feelings that have made him much more appetizing. A broken heart and a broken soul go very well together, (y/n). Thank you for assisting. I will be satisfied." His tone held no emotion at all, but his eyes almost looked remorseful.

"Please...please..." I begged, falling to my stomach, out of strength. "Sebastian, _please_."

"Begging does not suit you, my dear. The young master would want his home to be taken care of, who will be there for those servants? You are the only one who could ever do such a thing." I shook my head slightly at his words. "I would stay and continue this dire conversation, but I have needs that must be fulfilled. Do take care of yourself, (y/n). Although I cannot lay a finger on your soul, I am certain other things can do so."

I looked up with a gasp as rain started to pour from the dark skies above.

"Live a long, happy life. You deserve such."

Lightening flashed and scarlet eyes blinked.

He was gone.

" _N O !_ " I screamed despite the pain in my throat and let everything that had pent over time flow from me. " _S E B A S T I A N_  
_P L E A S E!_ "

The ground around me steamed as waves of power seeped from my being, aging a small amount of forest around me to ash and dust. I had failed and my only understood love was gone. How could he? Why couldn't Ciel just let me sacrifice myself for him?

 _What happened?_ I thought agonized with excruciating pain. I could feel my soul being ripped to shreds along with my heart as I clawed at the ground to weak to move from the burning soil beneath me. Memories flashed and the fall from the bridge surface, the entire memory replaying. His teasing smirks, rare chuckles and smiles from his beautiful soul. Where was my Ciel?

The scenes from the interlude after being shot came to mind. A shadowed figure embracing me, their arm wrapped around my waist intimately. I'd expected those glimpses of confusing situations within my forced sleep had possibly been the future. I'd felt him _—sensed him—_ in those reflections. Everyone had looked somehow older and everything had felt nostalgic, yet new. The laughter had been genuine as well as the smiles. Where did those memories come into play? Where were those joyous days we all deserved?

I sobbed as a hand rubbed my back; it was Jin. He'd been watching since the beginning. He felt my pain in the moment and he knew there was nothing he could do. I yelled and screamed while he stayed silent only giving me comfort through company. Why couldn't he just leave and go somewhere more desirable? Why couldn't he hate me instead of love me? He would be better off if he did. He wouldn't have to look after me. All he would have to do is walk away, leaving our past behind.

Life itself was enmity. It _loathed_ me and wrenched the strings I never wanted pulled. It controlled me with outcomes and choices giving me small sweets, but much bigger punishments. It didn't think I was worth the trouble. Of everyone within it's grasp it deemed Ciel and I worthless, only mindless toys to destruction and pain. I hated life as much as I loved it. I cherished the small things and had no choice but to accept the anguish that came right after them. Life was beyond difficult to deal with, because it was unknown just like it's sibling time. Nothing could control it, even witches like myself or gods that people worshiped. It all was it's own story, written by itself, created by itself, and for itself.

In comparison to the world around me I was nothing, and I would accept it. I was still living, which meant there were things that had to be done, had to be finished. I would _have_ to check on the 'imbeciles' as well as the mansion, I would _have_ to take care of my family even though I'd left it to Jin. I would _have_ to be strong, even though I was anything but. Could I do it though? I doubted it. I was going break at some point, finally going to shatter.

All because I fell in love with an earl who lived in an entirely different world apart from me.

~~~

 _"Do not cry over me." He smiled standing a good distance away from my pathetic form as the wind pulled at his navy locks._ _"Actually get something done instead of wallowing in your own sadness. You yourself said it was easier to hurry and cheer up. That you didn't want to waste anymore time with grief. You're tired of wasting time; it's depressing. Well, make it encouraging then."_

_"I can't," I whispered, shaking my head roughly. "Not without you..!"_

_"Be brave, (y/n). You can be strong, but bravery will always get you further."_

_I sniffed forcing myself to nod jerkily as I held my hands to my chest in pain. It hurt, it hurt so badly to say one final goodbye._

_It hurt even more because this was and would never be a real one._

~~~

"(Y/n) _please_...please wake up."

I blinked as the scent of rain reached my nose as well as the feeling of small droplets splattering against my back and groaned stirring from my grieved sleep. Everything came back, bashing into my heart while another lump formed in my throat. I pushed it down. I had done enough crying, it was time to move on. Ciel was gone and so was Sebastian. I just had to accept it like any other hope shattering wish that never came true.

Pushing myself off of my stomach my arms shook, tired muscles rippling within bruised skin as I coughed getting on my knees. My eyes were burning as I rubbed them and numbly I reached out with my other hand finding Jin's damp head. At the feeling of his silky locks I mussed it playfully.

"It's okay," I breathed looking at him as I sighed. "It's over," I whispered. His pale hands reached out, embracing me as I sniffed wiping my face free of mud as he helped me to my feet. We both were a mess. "Lets go find those 'imbeciles'," I smiled softly. I wished it was real.

Jin nodded and let go shifting into a horse. I thanked him, climbing onto his white back slowly and getting comfortable. Grabbing his untamed mane I tensed as he started to move. Getting to his hooves we started our way out of whatever forest we lied in and away from the aged spot I'd left on the world.

The sky was growing lighter a sign it was dawn. The birds around us sang softly despite the heavy atmosphere as raindrops fell from the soaked leaves of the trees landing on my damp head and shoulders. Clouds continued to produce more, another storm slowly starting to start back up as nature went eerily quiet. The chilled liquid didn't bother me one bit.

Walking out of the woods and onto a familiar dirt road I felt my heart wince as my chest tightened. Jin felt it and we headed left, back towards the mansion I had come to call home. I watched the horizon for the first glimpse of the large house filled with many memories that made my eyes burn currently.

 _No more tears_ , I ordered myself sternly. _It's time to move on, it's for the best._

I frowned as the home of mine came into view. It was destroyed as Ciel had assumed and I had hoped against. My hiraeth sunk agonizingly deep in my chest as I gritted my teeth at the sight. Only a couple of walls stood, burned to a coal black as ashes surrounded the once beautiful manor. The trees were dead as well as the scorched grass that had used to be a vibrant green despite our gardener who confused herbicide with fertilizer. I could hear the crunch of the grey surroundings as Jin drifted down the pebbled path. I sighed as we came to stand out front and saw no signs of the others. Perhaps they were in town? They weren't gone...were they?

I ran a dirtied hand through my hair trying to think as I slid off my familiar who followed in the steps of a wolf. I pursed my lips and headed towards the back of the mansion where the garden lied, charred to nothingness. I shook my head at the damage and felt my hope diminish. Was there nothing left?

My feet dragged over the blackened ground as I stumbled, my body threatening to collapse. Coming to a stop for no reason I turned my head feeling dread sweep over me. My white hair drifted towards the sky as I fell to my knees. Where an ivory table and pair of chairs should have sat a pile of dark rust loomed. I laid my face in my hands feeling the cold drops of water sink even deeper to freeze my already numbing bones. An unbearable weight pressed down on every part of my being as I forced myself to breath.

Depression made me tired, all I ever wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. I had suffered through that feeling when Smile left, always forcing myself to get up and read instead of staying in bed all day. It was hard enough to check on mom, but then my father had to make it worse with his beatings and harsh words. That devil made me empty and Smile had only helped keep me sane.

Ciel had been the only one to make me forget for once, to help me overcome the dark place that was my mind. He'd given me real friendship, the kind I'd always wanted to receive on my own. Smile had already known me when we met and was my companion from the moment I accepted him. That earl had been only an acquaintance, and then someone I worked for, and slowly we'd become close enough to call each other friends.

And look where it got us.

Look where it got _me_.

I raised my head from my scraped up palms to blink at the suffering world around me. So much depended on the littlest of things and there was only so much pain one could handle before they were lost to the depths of their own mind. I was on the edge as of it now, balancing between madness and sorrow, standing on the thin string that gave me enough determination to make sure the rest were alright. The feeble thread was unraveling and I was losing my sense of stasis. Had my mother felt like this before she died? Could my family make it better? My _real_ family here that had been broken and ripped apart as well? This numbness that was slowly swallowing my heart whole, or maybe it was my soul...could it be healed one more time?

_"(Y/n)..."_

Jin. My sweet familiar, he would suffer when I did. He didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve this hell around me. I was so lost and he just followed, like I was the leader. The only thing I was, was undeniably lost.

 _My minds in shambles_ , I thought. _Everything's going to the details of my life and back. I'm struggling with Ciel's death. Everything is pressuring me._ I couldn't focus, the world was vague even though it was a new day. The smell of fire stayed, however, along with the permanent destruction that laced my soul and my home. The storm was not letting up, both in reality and in the destroyed mass called my mind.

"I'm sorry, Jin," I whispered. "I just can't do this anymore..." He didn't understand the darkness behind my words.

"Its okay. You're sad, I get that. You don't have to do anything. You can cry." I shook my head at the child as he rubbed my back. He was still so innocent. I wanted him to stay that way.

 _'He won't though_ ,' that voice whispered in the back of my mind as Jin's voice faded into the background. _'He'll end up just like you, broken and useless. You're nothing but a soiled shell. You're a mistake.'_

I shook my head raising my hands to my face trying to focus on something else, something good. Where were the happy memories? I closed my eyes and grasped onto Ciel's rare smile and the 'imbeciles' grins, but they turned to screams, agony-filled wails that echoed through my head. I remembered one serene blue eye with a happy gaze as it met mine, but it melted into red as darkness overtook what was left.

 _Go away_ , I thought, starting to grow afraid. _Everything's over. He's gone, but I can't grieve over it forever. I have things to finish. I have to accept this._

_'It's your fault he died. You don't deserve to cry over him. You never deserved his love or his touch. You soiled him, you killed him. There's nothing more for you to do here. You're too weak to accept the truth.'_

I pressed my palms against my ears. I couldn't breathe, everything was fading again.

_He cared for me._

_'He pitied you_ ,' it countered.

_I gave him happiness._

_'You gave him pain.'_

_I had a home._

_'It was all a lie.'_

"No..." I whispered, my chest heaving as I gasped for breaths. "No...you're wrong. You're _wrong_."

 _'I'm_ right _. You deserve_ nothing _.'_

"Stop it," I ordered weakly.

 _'You deserve nothing,'_ it repeated, _'because that is_ exactly _what you are.'_

"No. N- _o_ , you're wr- _ong_..."

 _'_ You're _._ Nothing. _. .'_

My heartbeat haunted my hearing. I blinked as I heard a sound, low and dangerous. A growl. Sharp pricks dug into my skin as I slowly raised my head.

_*Ba-dump.*_

Three pairs of crimson eyes bore into my small form, circling me like the prey I always was.

_*Ba-dump.*_

White launched forward into the blurred mess of surroundings around me, colorful flashes swallowing it whole.

_*Ba-dump.*_

White hastened by. Pain sliced through my being and I choked leaning forward as my spine shattered in agony. My eyes focused on the alabaster form as it laid on the ground, no longer moving. Red adorned a tree just behind it, glistening in the faint light, and I felt my eyes water as everything slowed to an excruciating pace.

_Jin..._

He didn't answer me as I felt hands latch onto my arms, digging deep into already bruised flesh.

_Jin._

I was being dragged away, but my eyes stared at the still figure starting to drowned in a puddle of its own blood.

" _J I N !_ "

The hands disappeared and light escaped as everything went pallid. The smell of burning flesh surrounded me as a scream spilled from my throat, cutting every sound into silence as the world spun like a top. Too many emotions spilled from my soul tangling with my deteriorating barrier that kept my limit in check, but the dam broke. Everything overflowed, and I was the cause. Suddenly pain took me within it's grasp as the luminescence slowly faded to nothing, but an empty obsidian.

I blinked and suddenly everything fell away to reveal where I was. Silence echoed and my throat burned with every breath I took. I was curled into the corner of a room, it being pitch black which was much too familiar by now. Was it day or night? My time or another time? I wasn't sure. Numbness spread throughout my legs, they were folded against my chest as I stared at the floor. It was cold, made out of some sort of stone and slightly uneven in some places. I shifted and the sound of clanking medal echoed.

My eyes widened as fear crawled up my aching spine. I was chained up, and from the frigidness that seeped into my skin I realized not only were my ankles and hands bound, but so was my neck. Blinking slowly, I wasn't sure if my eyes were open or not from how dark it was. Silence partnered with the chill all too well.

Then footsteps sounded. Each step growing louder and louder until they ceased, their location way too close for my liking.

A sliver of bright light greeted me from the middle of the darkness, like a tear in a never-ending void. I raised my head as an unknown figure stood in the dim glow, looking down at me with a gaze that made my blood run cold. Radiant eyes bore into mine as I squinted, confused to who this stranger was. Their relaxed lips slimmed to curl into a toothy grin as their head tilted ever so slightly. The person's smile sent chills down my spine, ones that ended up burning my already jumbled conscious into a mess of pained confusion. My mind, however, managed to instantly label them as a threat.

"Wide awake and ready for the day I see, little witch." They laughed.

"W-who are you?" I heard myself say, my voice trembling in fear as questions blurred my already hazy thoughts.

"From now on you will call me by only one name," the person stated walking closer. Their steps were specific and slow as they made their way towards me. My body rejected the approach, trying to melt into the icy wall behind me. My lips quivered, afraid, taking in shuttering breaths as my heart hammered inside my chest. The person stopped in front of me and slowly leaned down, causing me to have to look straight up as their eyes widened. The off smile grew bigger, almost painfully so that skin should have ripped.

"Dear little witch," they whispered snatching my chin in a hard grip as they stared at me insanely. My (e/c) eyes grew big as I froze, terrified at the monster before me.

"I am _your highness._ "

**End of book one.**

\---

Hello my fanficworms! ...

Questions of the Week!《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

...

Answer for moi; ...

Hope ya liked it *drops mic and runs away*

 


	92. Answers and Extras

Hello my lovelies! Wow, so we've finished the story? Sucks, I bet, with the cliffhanger and all. I wonder how many of you were expecting the fanfic to end on chapter 100 or something? At least it was a bit of a surprise, hopefully!

Anyway, thank you so much for sticking through with the story! Lets be honest though, this was more like a freaking novel than a simple fanfiction. I would like to remind you that this entire plot and story line took TWO YEARS to complete and I still have the sequel to finish, so please bare with me and don't demand updates (though from how sweet and patient y'all are I doubt you would).

BUT CAN I JUST SAY how positive and sweet and simply amazing all of you are? Like there's no hate comments or harsh criticism and you're all so sweet to one another. That's literally all I could ask for when it came to you guys. And ALL THE SUPPORT OMG. You're comments were what kept me continuing this story and I promise you guys I read every single one and I still read every single one.

I would also like to point out how dark the ending was and how DARKER the sequel will be and the fact that everyone seems to think Smile is Ciel? Some are saying I've already proved such but I've never outright stated it, so don't get ahead of yourselves! I won't spoil much but we all know how crazy Claude and Alois are so just be prepared for triggering scenes. For those who are suffering through traumatic stuff I hope you'll stay strong and believe in yourself because I do! You can always come to me!

If you guys keep up with my Instagram you'll probably get some details on the upcoming sequel.

Lastly, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the likes, comments, FANART (THE FANART OMFG), and overall appreciating the story. It means THE WORLD to me that you guys stayed along for this dramatic ride. I hope you guys are looking forward to the sequel as much as I and hey! If you guys have theories for the next book or want to draw some Alois for me I WILL TRADE MY SOUL FOR IT GO AHEAD.

Just be patient FOR THE SEQUEL or so help me I'll kill someone off (that is if I didn't already). Lol, joking.

LOVE YOU GUYS AND HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

 


	93. News

I've got an Amino with a quiz on Years to Seconds! Check it out if you can!

Hey guys! So since this story just finished I decided to go and make something else for you guys to look forward to because **I'm not sure when the sequel will be coming out**. I'm still in the process of editing my writing pieces.

 

[BUT THE TRAILER IS OUT.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p4jbd_EUXI&lc=z22xeheqrle2xhojx04t1aokg0f4vexts2mrn5lfu1surk0h00410)

 

**ALSO NEW SONGS ON THE YTS PLAYLIST ON YOUTUBE AND MORE TO COME!**

 

 

 


	94. Black Butler Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the trailer for the sequel on my YouTube channel! Same name and all.

**This little drabble is based off the story Years to Seconds. In this I've written you, the reader, into the actual Black Butler first season. This will be talking about you as an actor as well as Ciel and be talking about the sequel to the actual anime (but it's mostly about my sequel because you're the main character). It's just something fun and stupid I thought up so I hope you enjoy it! It's kind of rushed, so sorry about that.**

**Hope ya like it!**

 

  
The room was loud with excited chatter as the crowd waited for the program to begin. Those who were here shaking in there designated seats were lucky enough to behold the interview featuring the cast and crew of the upcoming sequel to Black Butler. The trailer had been released what felt like years ago only further torturing the fans that looked forward to the return of their favorite characters. Most were thrilled to be there as they would be seeing everything live as well as reacting to the series's celebrities appearing on stage mere feet away from them.

As the stage lights flickered on, blinding the majority of the audience, the room lowered to hushed whispers. The tension was nearly suffocating as the host stepped out, taking their seat at their renowned table. With a beaming smile they waved to the audience, questioning how their day was going. All that could be heard were cheers and exclamations of excitement.

As the camera men alerted the host, everyone went still waiting for the countdown to the show beginning. It was as if the very world was holding its breath as the sign overhead switched on, reading in bright, bold letter "LIVE."

The host smiled big, folding their hands on the desk in front of them. They began their show with a deep narrative of the award winning show Black Butler.

"In 2008, the legendary work Black Butler drew audiences into a whirlpool of excitement and fanaticism. It's dazzling characters, stylish visuals, impressive action scenes, and beautiful yet cruel story won it enthusiastic fans and gave birth to a global social phenomenon. And now, in 2010, the silence is broken...and the legend is reborn! Black Butler II is publicly unveiled at last!" The crowd roared, raising their hands to further show their support and interest. "In this program, I'll be taking you behind the scenes with our favorite characters as well as the people who helped bring it to life."

"Now, we all know who he is. The self-assured boy who swore revenge, caused such heartache among our audience, and made a deal with a demon. Welcome to the stage, Ciel Phantomhive!"

If it had been loud before then people were sure to go deaf now as the crowd leapt to their feet, applauding as the one and only Ciel Phantomhive walked onto the stage. He waved, a confident smirk on his lips as he made his way to his chair dressed to the nines for the interview. The girls swooned as he blew a kiss to them and even a few boys did as well, causing the well known actor to chuckle before turning his sight on the host.

"Thanks for having me," he greeted and the sound of his voice brought tears to those who'd waited to see him once more.

"Where do we even start?" the host guffawed, raising their hands to motion to the audience. "It's obvious we're all happy to see you again. It's been such a long time and now that a sequel has been determined everyone has been going nuts!"

Ciel nods, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs as he says, "It has been some time since the ending of the first season of Black Butler both for the fans and me, myself." The boy leaned to the side, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he continued. "The day we finished the last episode was quite honestly depressing as we all assumed that this was it for the series. I'd lost my soul to Sebastian as the contract had been fulfilled, but everyone was livid as you know."

"Because of [Name]?" As soon as the host mentioned her the crowd split into heartbroken screams of her and Ciel's ship name. A deep chuckle left the main actor's lips as he looked towards the people, nodding at the question.

"Because of [Name], yes," he agreed wholeheartedly, eye seeming to light up at the thought of her. "As you would expect, people don't take too kind to the fact we never got together in the show. Most didn't see it coming as she was only a side character at the beginning."

"A surprise it certainly was! But from all the interviews during the first season as well as at award ceremonies it was easy to see you two got along outside the series."

"We did," Ciel admits. "She's a lovely person when it comes down to it. Everyone on the set loves her—she's like the fans themselves, supporting everyone and putting her best foot forward on stage."

"And love her we do. She's always making us laugh on her Instagram and such."

"Oh Lord," Ciel chuckles, covering his mouth at the sudden memory. "I'm not sure how she manages to have such good timing, but she posted a video a year or so back about how she missed the cast of Black Butler and she was live when she said it. Right then she had gotten the call telling her about the second season. Everyone was confused about what happened during her livestream and she had played it off—making up some stupid excuse to hide the fact that we were about start making the next season in secret."

"So you keep up with her from time to time?" The host hums and Ciel does his best to stay calm over the fact he'd literally just confessed to watching her livestreams.

"Well, we became such good friends during our jobs so we kept in touch. I'm sure you've all seen the pictures of us when we're out about." He looked towards the audience and they cheer, knowing of their cute cafe dates that they swore were not dates.

"I'm glad we got a chance to talk about her," the host grins. "After all, it's such a shame she couldn't make it." The crowd boos and they both nod, knowing their pain.

"Excuse me!" A disembodied voice calls from the audience. Everyone turns to find someone raising their hand at the very top row. A light shines on them as they stand, their face hidden by a hood. "Haven't you guys heard of being fashionably late?"

Gasps tore through the room as the hood fell to reveal [Name] in all her glory. Fans swarmed her as she made her way down and she did her best to shake their hands and sighs a few things as she went.

"What a surprise, folks! The one and only [Name] [Last Name] has made it to the interview. Give her a big round of applause!"

And applause they did, making the room rumble with the thunder of hands and the stomping of feet. She smiles at their energy finally reaching the stage. Ciel stood from his seat on the long couch, welcoming his friend with open arms. The cheers were deafening as they hugged and her cheeks were red as she pulled away, sitting next to him with fervent waves to her fans.

"I like to make an entrance," she winks sending everyone into laughter as the host sighed.

"That you do. It's so great to have you here!"

"Glad to be here. I couldn't leave him all by himself," she pointed towards Ciel with a teasing smirk. "If there's no butler around then a maid will have to do."

"I think I could've handled it," Ciel huffs.

"Of course you could have," She says before turning to the audience to shake her head, disagreeing with a stern frown. The laughter continued.

"So, what's it like to be back on set with everyone?" The host asks. Ciel and [Name] looked at each other, trying to figure out who should answer first.

"After you, master," she waved and the fangirls went insane as he rolled his eye, sighing.

"It's great," he says once it's quieted down. "First day back and everyone is reuniting. There's new faces so that means there has to be a meet and greet before the first shoot."

"New faces?"

"There's a good few," [Name] says. "You all have heard about Alois and Claude, obviously."

"And what are they like?"

"Hmm," Ciel gives her a mild look of annoyance and she laughs nervously.

"Well," she breathes, leaning her head from side to side to show her hesitance on the subject. "Claude takes his job very seriously as an actor should. He puts everything into his work and I admire that. Alois is much the same. He's trying to make the sequel the best yet and is doing his best to make his character one you all will like. But in the end, they're the main antagonists of the second season so that means Ciel and Sebastian aren't really close to them as to keep the acting as real as possible."

"It's not for the sake of acting, Alois and I just have different tastes is all. That's all I have to say on the subject," he states.

"Oh, I'm seeing some tension here. Does this have anything to do with the sneak peak we had of [Name] being dressed in another uniform? The Trancy uniform perhaps?" The host grins.

"Now, you know I can't say anything!" She laughs, leaning forward.

"Please, just give us something. What should we look forward to in the upcoming season?"

"I mean," she shrugs looking to Ciel for help. "Ciel's the main character ask him!"

"Now don't pin it on me," he warns. "They asked you the question."

"You're just as a part of this as me, even more so!" She argues. "They love you, don't you guys?" The crowds answers her enthusiastically and she hums cheerfully, proving her point.

"Let's try another question," the host offers. "Ciel, What was going through your mind when the sequel was brought up? How did it all start?"

"I had no interest in doing a sequel," he says honestly and the gasps have him shrugging apathetically. "What would be the point of doing the same thing twice? I only went to the studio because I felt it would be rude to say no without hearing them out first."

[Name] snorts into her hands and he scowls, sighing.

"And then what happened?" She teases already knowing the story.

"The staff had scripts ready for me," he grumbles, looking away. "They asked me to read them. And they said if I turned it down after that, they would accept defeat."

"He always believed sequels weren't truly creative work," she chimes in. "But.." her eyes meet his and he pouts.

"It was a story worth performing in. That's all there is to it," he defends himself.

"It really is something to look forward to," she promises. "It's obvious that we're continuing where we left off on season one, but you guys have no idea what's in store."

"Will we be seeing more moments between Ciel and [Name]?" The host hopes. That brings a smirk to the boy's face and the famous witch is left to flounder.

"Well..."

"She's put a lot into this new season and her character will be developing alongside mine," Ciel reveals. "I'm sure with that said you all can look forward to it."

"That we can! Now we'll take some questions from the audience," the host explains, turning towards the crowd. The first go step up is a young woman who wears a T-shirt with Sebastian's face on it. She's clearly nervous as she leans towards the microphone to ask her question.

"What was the first day of shooting like for the new season for you, [Name]?" She asks meekly.

"Oh, it was absolutely fantastic to see everyone again. We all kept in touch but it wasn't the same as working together like we used to. We're really just one big family of actors that came back for a reunion." She beams before glancing as Ciel. "As soon as Ciel and Sebastian walked on set it felt like the real first day all over again. Everyone was excited and Ciel really gave us a pick me up."

"I only said if we were going to do this, we were going to surpass the first season. That's all," he cut in.

"You were so serious when you said it, though," she snickers. "He becomes the Earl as soon as he's back on stage, I swear. He won't answer to his name sometimes because he's so used to 'young master.'"

"I take my role as Ciel Phantomhive very seriously," he says. "While I'm working you're always stuttering over your lines and trying to make everyone laugh."

"It's no fun if people aren't having a good time," she shrugs. "But, yeah, I have trouble with my lines, or more like the actions." Ciel clears his throat and she blinks, nodding. "I'm...still working my way up to Ciel's level, I'm afraid."

He scoffs. "Good luck with that."

"It turns out, though, that the producer hired a writer to make your side of the story come to life?" The host changes the topic.

"Well, with the demand of a relationship between Ciel and I in the first season everyone thought it would be best to give the viewers more of my backstory and what brought me to the manor in the first place," she explains. "It was a lot of fun to get more information on my character and even more so because no one else was allowed to know until my point of view came out as a book."

"And the title?"

"Year to Seconds," she smiles. "It really creates a gateway to the second season because, you know, Ciel is the main character as we see only what he's doing. But when you all see it from my character's point of view you get to see the relationship I have with everyone as well as get more of Jin."

Screams ensue.

"Everyone's loves him, that precious boy," she sighs.

"That might or might not be dead," Ciel murmurs and even more screams ensue.

"SPOILERS, oh my god, Ciel!" She smacks his arm lightly and he chuckles.

"If you all haven't read the book, it's quite an ending that no one expected," the host explains. "As you said it does give us clues for the next season because -spoiler alert- you are seen to be with Alois on the last page."

"Now, we don't know it's Alois," she says. "He calls himself 'his highness' and that's all we really know."

"We like to assume it's him, don't we, folks?" The crowd agrees with whoops and hollers. "But I think what everyone was glad to see in the book is that we find out that your character does in fact love—"

"SHUSH, he-who-must-no-be-named could be listening!" She interrupts, trying and failing to show that her love interest was literally sitting right next to her.

"I'm sure I've figured it out by now. It's all comes down to if I return her feelings or not," he says.

"And do you?" The host gasps.

"I'm not sure, I guess you'll have to wait and see," Ciel shrugs and the audience whines, heartbroken to be kept waiting.

"And with that, we've come to the end of our interview with the lovely [Name] and Ciel Phantomhive! Black Butler II is the long-awaited new series that will go out to the whole world! A legend is about to awaken! Alois Trancy, a mysterious boy who appears before Ciel, and Claude his butler. Who are they? What is Sebastian after? And what in the world happened to Jin?! Not to mention [Name]! Will there be a final showdown? A declaration of love? We'll find out soon, I hope!"

"Oh, and look forward to the upcoming sequel for Years to Seconds following my point of view for the second season!" She alerts and the crowd cheers.

"What will it be called?"

"Months to Millenniums."

"Well you heard it hear first, folks! We have two things to look forward to, both sequels! The wait will be agonizing, but stay tooned!" The music signaling the end of the show began to play and the applause reached its peak as Ciel and [Name] waved to their fans before talking to one another quietly.

As the stage faded to black, so did the noise, but the tension for the sequel had yet to do so.


	95. Black Butler: Book of Atlantic [Ciel Phantomhive/Reader Headcanons]

I've watched the movie you guys have been requesting me to write for and while I can't write the entirety of it, I can give you guys a long scripted version of what it would have been like in headcanon form.

**THIS WILL NOT BE CANON FOR THE BOOK SERIES, THIS NEVER HAPPENS IN YEARS TO SECONDS SO DON'T REFERENCE IT OR USE IT AS A SOURCE OF INFORMATION. THANK YOU.**

This is gonna be long...*sighs and cracks knuckles* I'M FUCKING READY.

BEWARE OF SPOILERS FOR MOVIE!!!

**~~~**

  * First off, since I don’t follow the manga nor read it for my timeline of the reader’s story with Ciel, Snake will be replaced with her. Doesn’t that work out _perfectly_?

  * The Majestic Star Line, _Campania_ was a sight to behold for the entire Phatomhive family.

    * Be it only eight, it still made a big impression, especially if the Earl deemed it worthy.

  * You weren’t particularly looking forward to this trip as it was only for the Queen’s benefit and it was on a ship. In the middle of the ocean. Surrounded by water.

    * That and you’d gotten Sebastian to tell you the case before Ciel ordered him not to.

      * Another point for your team in Jin’s notebook.

  * “Zombies,” you’d muttered. “We’re dealing with _zombies_?”

  * “Where on earth did you read that horrendous word?” Ciel scowled.

  * “It’s a synonym,” you told him sourly, “for the _undead_.”

  * “I’ve never—” he began but you quickly cut him off.

  * “I know. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had.”

    * He was beginning to regret bringing you with him on this cursed trip.

    * He had to deal with you _and_ Lizzy.

    * Then again, he’d brought you because of her as well, so he couldn’t complain about a decision he’d made.

  * On this ship, you met Lizzy’s family, a pleasure you hadn’t gotten to have since you began working for the Earl.

    * Lizzy’s mother is horrifying and she seemed to loathe you at first glance.

    * She got her personality from her father, you learn.

    * And, Edward, well he doesn’t take kindly to Ciel being there.

      * However, upon being introduced to you by Lizzy, he loses his protective brother act in favor of kneeling to kiss your hand.

        * You’re reminded of Soma in that moment, not noticing the rising temper of the Earl behind you nor the smirking butler at his side.

  * Two days go by swiftly and Ciel is beyond pissed.

  * The secret gathering for his current quest for the Queen had yet to begin, and he’d been stuck with his loving, but suffocating fiancée 24/7.

  * Oh, and you’d been spending a whole lot of time with Edward.

    * Not necessarily by choice, mind you, but he doesn’t know that.

    * But Edward enjoys your company and it keeps him distracted from the fact Ciel is ruining the entire trip with his presence.

  * The next time Ciel saw you on your own was in the midst of the party on the second night.

  * Lizzy had gotten ahold of you, he noticed, as you’d only trade your Phantomhive uniform for a dress when it came to her begging eyes.

  * But he’s pleasantly surprised as this time she’d chosen a rather flattering dress instead of a pink monstrosity like last time.

    * This dress nearly matched the color of your eyes, fluttering around your form as you searched the crowd for familiar faces.

  * Ciel cleared his throat, realizing you looked rather tense being all by yourself.

  * He had to be a gentleman and escort you this evening.

    * It would ruin his image if he didn’t, or so he liked to tell himself.

  * “I see you’re alive and well,” he greeted and you seemed to sigh with relief at the sight of him.

    * It made him arch an eyebrow.

  * “Edward always seems to find me no matter where I go,” you complained, glancing around nervously.

  * “Has he been treating you well?” Ciel frowned, asking both out of concern as well as spite.

  * “He’s not the one I boarded the ship with, master,” you replied, refusing to look him in the eye.

    * You both seem rather flustered, however.

  * Lizzy gave you a heart attack, popping out of nowhere. It caused you to grab onto the Earl, but you quickly let go, apologizing.

    * Before Ciel could say anything in response he’s pulled away by Lizzy who’s saying something about food.

  * “Good evening,” Sebastian formed out of midair, grinning down at you smugly as you erupted with needles to the skin.

    * Jin complained from some secret corner of the room, warning you that you would do better to listen to your senses.

    * You’d both felt the light shudders of reapers as of late, so you couldn’t exactly snap at him.

  * When the time came for the undead party, Ciel ordered you to stick with Lizzy and you do as your told, knowing Sebastian would take care of the Earl better than you would.

  * The remainder of your time is spent wandering around with Lizzy “looking” for Ciel.

    * You didn’t think you’d actually stumble upon him.

  * Lizzy runs after him and you nearly choked when he pointed a gun at her.

    * You can’t blame him as it _is_ dark where you are.

  * Then hell breaks loose and zombies are all over the place.

  * “Why zombies? Of everything it had to be—“

  * “Shut your mouth and find a way out!” He screamed, shooting walking corpses down as he did.

    * You’d seen him shoot a gun once or twice (both being during a traumatic event).

    * But this time you could appreciate his good aim as well as his focused eye—

    * BOXES.

  * You blink onto the top of the boxes before Lizzy could notice and yelled down, pulling her up first and then Ciel with her help.

  * There’s a little bit of explanation on his part before the zombie began breaking down your only cover.

  * Lizzy grabbed onto her fiancé and you gave him a look.

    * No not of jealousy, instead of “I can blink us all out of here, but Lizzy will know.”

  * “No!” He disagreed instantly.

  * “You have no reason to argue when we arE STARING DEATH IN THE FACE,” you yelled before adding, “MASTER.”

  * “I’ll protect both of you! No matter what happens!”

    * “WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT”—is what you wanted to say, but Sebastian’s praise cut you off _and he’s enjoying this head smashing way too much, you okay you weird demon freak?_

  * Ciel complained about the mess.

    * You weren't surprised.

  * And evil doctor guy is telling even greater news—more zombies.

    * As if you hadn’t already had enough.

    * Jin is fed up and so are you by this point.

  * Sebastian is off to check on Lizzy’s family and you’re in charge of watching over them, or so Sebastian’s hard stare told you before he left.

  * You find safety in a room with other workers of the ship and then you hear it—

    * The scraping of metal against something hard and heavy.

    * It’s big enough to make the boat shake and send you all to your knees.

  * “Wait, this isn’t the _Titanic_!” You bellowed in horror, turning to Ciel. “ _Right?!”_

  * “Have you hit your head?” He hissed. “You’re screaming nonsense!”

    * Water came flooding in and you were frozen with fear as your sent to the back of the room, slamming into a wall.

    * Ciel’s yelling when you stand up out of the water and you realized that doors are shutting and he’s _on the other side of one_.

    * You and Lizzy are not anywhere close to him.

  * His eye met yours and you blinked, grabbing Lizzy to try and push her through, but the door shut.

  * “Ciel!” He'd gotten through at the last second.

    * YOU COULD HAVE FOUND ANOTHER WAY—HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT.

  * Jin was on the other side of the door and you told him to keep a close eye on the doctor for you in the meantime.

  * Ciel pointed up and into the vents you began.

    * Except your soaking wet and this stupid dress was slowing you down.

    * You took it off, only slightly embarrassed to be seen in the white underskirt.

    * You managed to persuade Lizzy after Ciel started screaming at her that it didn’t matter if she wanted to stay cute—this wasn’t the time!

  * You took the lead, ignoring Ciel’s hissy fit behind you.

  * It’s dark and you’re struggling with the thought of drowning in these suffocating vents—

  * And now you’re falling.

  * And Sebastian is back with you caught snuggly in his arms.

    * “Thanks.”

    * “Why, of course.”

  * A moment’s peace and a breath of relief and then—

    * _“Hottie. Found you.”_

  * Cue demon vs reaper fight.

  * Ciel dragged Lizzy out of the room and you’re quick to follow only to see him go down right as they entered the hallway.

    * You ran to his side, wincing at the sight of his legs but he’s screaming at Lizzy.

    * The dead were right up on her.

    * You prepared to blink, only to be met with your limit—hair as white as snow.

    * Your eyes filled with tears as she disappeared under the corpses.

  * “Holy shit,” is the next thing to come out of your mouth as you watch her slice the zombies to ribbons.

  * While she did her thing you swallowed your pain and pushed through your limit, healing Ciel’s leg with a soothing touch (not really it hurts like hell but he’s a big boy--he can handle it).

  * Cue Lizzy crying because she doesn’t want to be a scary wife to Ciel.

    * “Then you’ll take me as your wife?”

    * You feel a pinch in your chest as you sit behind her wailing form.

    * “Eh?”

    * “You won’t hate me?”

    * “I could never hate you,” he defended, raising his hands before his eyes met yours.

    * His face turned beet red and you had no idea as to why.

    * Sebastian took one look at him and coughed into his hand, unable to keep his laughter silent.

    * “W-we don’t have time for this! Let’s go upstairs already!!”

    * “Ahh, so amusing,” Sebastian breathed, his eyes meeting yours over Lizzy’s head. “Even the young master can’t help himself in front of a lady, huh?”

      * “What?” you mouthed in confusion looking at Lizzy and then Ciel.

      * He refused to look at her (at you) and she looks just as lost as you are.

  * Skip to the reunion with the Midford family, Lizzy’s knocked out and you refused to leave Ciel’s side, dodging Sebastian’s sleep trick with a swift duck and evade.

    * “You can’t even swim!” Ciel growled in annoyance.

    * “We’re not sunk _yet_!”

  * That fucking Druitt was on here spouting nonsense and he didn’t remember you at all, which you’re thankful for.

  * And so was the Undertaker.

  * And the idiot blond had the tool to stop this titanic apocalypse fiasco but he wouldn’t activate it yet.

    * Sebastian and Ciel wanted to kill him.

    * Grell and Ronald want to, too, after showing up.

  * Cue weird pose that Ciel blushed _furiously_ over when you gave him an odd look.

  * And...the tool was a bust.

  * And lo and behold the doctor wasn’t the mastermind behind it all—

    * “It’s the _Undertaker_??” you whispered angrily.

  * Everyone seemed so surprised that he’s a reaper.

    * “I KNEW THIS ALREADY.”

    * “ _What_? Why didn’t you say _anything_?!” roared Ciel.

    * “I THOUGHT SEBASTIAN KNEW THEREFORE YOU KNEW.”

  * Two reapers vs one retired reaper vs one demon.

  * You’re on babysitting duty with Ciel.

    * “They're putting up a good fight,” you said trying to push down the fear of drowning alongside the Earl.

    * “I suppose,” he agreed tiredly.

  * Then, Undertaker is behind you and Ciel.

  * You grabbed his arm blinking out of harm's way—

  * but a bony hand wrapped around your neck yanking you back mid-flight.

  * Ciel was falling passed the railing when you’re thrown back into the wall behind you.

  * Your skull left a crack in the surface and you saw a mess of color as your front hit the ground.

  * Ciel’s voice was heard and so was sickening slush of something sharp piercing flesh.

  * When you raised your head, your neck shook with effort and blood spilled over one of your eyes making it all the more harder to see.

  * You choked on the Earl’s name and Jin came to your aid, healing your head wound as best as he could as you both collapsed against the railing, the boat taking a nose dive into the sea.

  * The next thing you knew, you were wrapping your arms around Sebastian’s neck, holding tightly to his back.

  * It’s a blur as you raced to beat the sinking of the boat.

  * Your back hit something warm before you were entrapped by a life saver.

    * Sebastian apologized somewhere in the background and then you’re thrown to kingdom come.

  * You’re both underwater for a few seconds before you resurfaced, coughing and spluttering on frigid waters as your legs tangled.

    * “Stop kicking, we're floating!” He demanded but you're in panic mode until Jin tightened around your neck, the healing process continuing.

  * You and Ciel both shivered back to back, life saver too tight to remove if you wanted to.

  * Ciel asked about your wounds between chattering teeth and you promised you’d be fine with Jin’s help.

  * Soon enough, Sebastian showed up with a boat, dragging you both on and ridding yourselves of the tight noose around your waists.

    * That saved your life and kept Ciel from slipping into the cold depths when he nearly passed out.

  * He tried to give Sebastian’s coat to you but it only ended in the two of you crowding under it, holding each other for warmth.

    * Jin settled in your lap as a bun bun, tuckered out from healing you.

  * “Fucking zombies,” you cursed too tired to put up with them as they surrounded your boat.

  * Your fear woke you up.

  * “Would you kindly provide your services, my dear?” Sebastian called all too sweetly.

  * With a shivering nod, you brought a weak, albeit stable shield, protecting the Earl, Jin and yourself as Sebastian worked on butchering the remaining dead with a wooden paddle.

  * The order from Ciel only intensified it all.

  * Hours later you awoke to a rising sun, cuddled beneath Ciel’s warm body.

    * THAT YOU ARE QUICK TO RECOVER FROM, MIND YOU.

  * Sebastian looked like shit and Ciel is the one to say it (in that gentleman tone of his as with no curses), having never seen him in such a state before.

  * Sebastian apologized and you chuckled weakly, crawling over towards his bloody form.

  * “C’mere, you big baby. I can fix those scratches of yours.”

    * And you could after your power nap.

                  * T

                  * I

                  * M

                  * E

                  * S

                  * K

                  * I

                  * P

  * Upon returning home, the servants screamed at your scraped up self (as Jin could only do so much).

  * They looked at you and then the completely healed boys by your side.

    * “What happened, yes?!”

    * “[Name]-chan!!!!”

    * “Oi! What the hell did we miss?!”

    * “Ho, ho, ho!”

  * Long story short you get the day off.

  * Ciel spent almost every minute of it by your bedside, playing chess and cards and whatever other game he owned (which was quite a lot).

  * “What’s that ridiculous smile for?” He sighed, a smile hiding beneath it.

  * “Nothing,” you laughed. “Just happy to be home with everyone, master.”




 

Bonus:

  * “MY _UNIFORM._ We have to go back this instant. _”_

  * “It’s lying at the bottom of the Atlantic sea.”

  * “No, don’t say that! It’s washed up somewhere!”

  * “Sebastian will fetch you a new one, quit your crying.”

  * “That I will, no need to worry. I beg your pardon, young master.”

  * “What is it?”

  * “Sir Edward has sent word.”

  * “Let’s see it then.”

  * “No, my lord, it’s written specifically for [Name].” (Hence why he begged your pardoned)

  * “WHAT?!”




  
  
  


The End.

 


	96. THE SEQUEL IS OUT

[CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110758)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Fateful Winter's Night (Yuri Plisetsky X reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293378) by [Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl/pseuds/Tenfaced_matryoshka_girl)




End file.
